Livre 1 : Aela Katowitz dans la région de Kanto
by Polskabi
Summary: Aela vit au Bourg-Palette. Ayant atteint l'âge de dix ans en février, elle peut enfin partir en voyage initiatique dans la région de Kanto. Mais avant, elle doit se rendre au laboratoire de Chen. Elle se fera en chemin des amis et des ennemis.
1. Chapitre 1 : l'heure est arrivée

Chapitre 1 : L'heure est arrivée !

Il était onze heures du soir, et Aela, une jeune fille de dix ans, les cheveux courts et bruns foncés avec des yeux marrons noirs ne dormait toujours pas. Elle était en effet tellement excitée ! C'était le lendemain qu'elle devait commencer son voyage Pokémon, et qu'elle devait choisir son premier compagnon de voyage chez le professeur de Bourg-Palette. Elle entendit un spot publicitaire après une de ses chansons préférées _Et surtout jeunes dresseurs n'oubliez pas que demain est le grand jour ! Trois d'entre vous sont inscrits et devront choisir entre Bulbizarre, Carapuce ou Salamèche…nous souhaitons à ces jeunes dresseurs…_ La radio fut coupée par la maman d'Aela, qui venait vérifier que sa fille était bien couchée…ce qui n'était pas le cas !

« Dis donc toi, je croyais que tu devais être au lit et dormir pour te réveiller tôt demain matin ! »

« Mais Maman, je suis tellement surexcitée que je n'arrive pas à m'endormir ! » répondit la jeune fille.

« Peut être, mais si tu ne dors pas, tu seras en retard demain…et ce ne sera pas de ma faute ! » la gronda gentiment sa mère.

La jeune fille brune ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et retourna dans son lit.

La lumière s'éteignit, et la maman souhaita une bonne nuit à sa fille, avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Aela murmura un « demain » avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

Le lendemain à sept heures et quart, le réveil d'Aela sonna…ce qui réveilla celle-ci, mais ses yeux se refermèrent aussitôt, et elle se rendormit. Heureusement à sept heures vingt, sa mère, qui avait prévu que sa fille aurait du mal à se réveiller, entreprit de le faire.

« Allons, debout marmotte ! Je te rappelle que tu dois aller choisir ton premier Pokémon aujourd'hui ! »

Cette dernière phrase réveilla complètement la jeune fille, qui se leva et partit prendre une douche histoire d'être bien réveillée. Une fois lavée et séchée, elle enfila un jean, un T-shirt vert avec un petit cœur bleu situé justement sur le cœur, et dévala les escaliers en chaussettes pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle embrassa son père, sa mère, sa petite sœur de sept ans et son petit frère de quatre ans, et mangea de bon cœur.

Puis à huit heures vingt, ayant fini de préparer son sac à dos bleu strié de violet avec l'aide de sa maman, elle redescendit les escaliers, mis ses baskets, et partit avec sa famille en direction du laboratoire du professeur Chen.

Devant la porte du laboratoire, Aela hésita un peu puis frappa. Après un remue-ménage pas possible, le professeur Chen lui ouvrit.

Professeur : « Ah tient voilà notre jeune Aela ! Qui est venue avec sa famille…allons entrez ! »

Aela : «J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard… »

Maman : « Oui elle a eu une panne de sommeil hier soir. »

Le professeur rigola, avant de dire que c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Puis il ajouta : « Rassures-toi jeune fille, tu es la première à venir ici. »

Aela était complètement abasourdie. Elle ne pût que lâcher un petit « c'est vrai ? » timide, avant que le professeur ne continue. « Mais trêve de bavardage, tu es ici pour choisir ton premier Pokémon…Comme tu le sais sans doute, tu as le choix entre Bulbizarre, le Pokémon de type plante, Carapuce qui est de type eau et Salamèche, qui lui est de type feu .» Au milieu d'une table trois Pokéball apparurent, avec chacune un signe indiquant le type de Pokémon s'y trouvant. « Ceci ma jeune amie, sont des Pokéball…elles contiennent chacune un Pokémon. A toi de choisir maintenant. »

Aela s'approcha lentement de la table et examina une à une les Pokéball, en réfléchissant beaucoup..Laquelle allait-elle choisir ? Elle décida alors de fermer les yeux et attrapa une Pokéball au hasard. Peu lui importait quel Pokémon elle avait en premier après tout ! Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda la Pokéball qu'elle avait choisi. La jeune fille vit le symbole du feu inscrit dessus. Elle laissa alors sortir son nouveau compagnon Salamèche.

En le voyant, sa sœur pousser un long « oh » admiratif et son frère battit des mains. Salamèche fut un peu effrayé et se cacha derrière sa jeune dresseuse.

Professeur : « Bien, tu as donc choisi Salamèche…je te préviens, celui-ci est un peu timide, notamment quand il y a beaucoup de monde d'un seul coup autour de lui qui le regarde. Si tu veux aussi, tu peux lui donner un surnom…mais ce n'est pas une obligation. »

Aela chatouillait la tête du Pokémon feu, et n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps avant de lui trouver un surnom : « Je lui ai trouvé un surnom ! Je crois bien que je vais l'appeler Bambiski… »

Elle se pencha vers Salamèche « ça te va comme nom, Bambiski ? » Celui-ci était tellement content que la flamme de sa queue grandit de quelques centimètres, et qu'il sautait sur place.

Papa : « ça a l'air de lui plaire ce surnom….bon Aela, nous il faut que l'on rentre, donc prends bien soin de toi et de ton Bambiski.. »

Maman : « Attrape pleins de Pokémon, et n'oublies pas de nous donner de tes nouvelles de temps en temps… »

Papa : « Et puis tiens on a failli oublier ça….voici une carte de la région de Kanto, ainsi qu'un peu d'argent de poche pour commencer. »

Ces parents l'embrassèrent, elle fit un énorme bisou sur les joues de son frère et de sa sœur, et ils repartirent à la maison.

Le professeur rajouta : « Au fait Aela, avec toutes ses explications, j'ai oublié de te confier ceci. » Il lui tendit un Pokédex. « Cela te permettra d'avoir des données sur tous les Pokémon que tu rencontreras .» Il lui donna aussi cinq Pokéball pour pouvoir attraper des Pokémon sur la route qui menait à Jadielle.

Aela : « Merci professeur. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec un jeune garçon châtain qui avait son âge qui lui tira la langue avant que le professeur ne le reconnaisse « Ah tient entre Franck, viens choisir ton Pokémon mon garçon »

Aela le laissa passer, remercia encore une fois le professeur, et se dirigea vers Jadielle, la première étape pour devenir dresseur Pokémon.


	2. Chapitre 2 : En chemin vers Jadielle

Chapitre 2 : En route vers Jadielle

Aela était sortie de Bourg-Palette, et elle s'avançait sur le chemin de terre qui devait la mener à Jadielle, son Pokémon à ses côtés. La journée était belle, seuls quelques nuages taquins mais bien inoffensifs venaient s'amuser à cacher le soleil. La toute jeune dresseuse s'adressa à son Salamèche

-Alors Bambiski, tu as hâte de faire ton premier combat toi aussi ?

Il hocha de la tête en répondant de son petit « sala ».

Arrivée en haut de la colline qu'ils gravissaient, la jeune fille regarda sa montre, vit qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner, et s'installa au pied d'un arbre pour pouvoir manger et se rafraichir un peu. Elle sortit une bouteille d'eau pour son compagnon de route et une pour elle, puis sortit un sandwich que lui avait préparé sa mère, et donna à Bambiski des croquettes pour Pokémon que ses parents avaient pris soin d'acheter la veille de son départ, qu'elle mit dans une assiette en carton.

C'est alors qu'un Roucool arriva pour manger le repas d'Aela. Le petit Pokémon avait en effet très faim, et il jeta une attaque jet de sable sur la dresseuse pour la faire s'en aller. Mais la fillette, voyant là une belle occasion d'attraper un Pokémon décida de lancer son Salamèche à l'attaque. L'oiseau, très mécontent de se faire déranger pendant un repas, entreprit de charger, mais Bambiski réussit à esquiver, et le griffa aussi bien qu'il pût. L'oiseau répliqua en lui envoyant du sable dans les yeux, et le Pokémon feu ne voyait plus rien. Le Roucool chargea de nouveau et cette fois il toucha le Salamèche, qui tomba à plat ventre au sol. Aela s'inquiéta un peu, mais voyant que son Pokémon pouvait de nouveau voir comme il faut et qu'il se relevait sans trop de mal, elle ordonna qu'il lance son attaque flammèche. Celui-ci s'exécuta, et l'oiseau tomba au sol. Aela sortit alors une Pokéball, et le lança sur le Roucool. La balle s'ouvrit sur le Pokémon oiseau, et le Roucool disparut dans la Pokéball, qui bougea une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant que son centre ne s'éteigne enfin et que la balle cesse de bouger.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, n'ayant pas encore tout a fait compris ce qui s'était passé. Puis secouant la tête, elle alla chercher sa Pokéball, et dit à son Salamèche : Bien joué mon grand ! Bon et si on laissait sortir notre nouvel ami ?

Elle le libéra et l'oiseau vola un peu, avant de se poser sur son épaule… Aela réfléchissait.. Puis regardant son Roucool, lui demanda : Dis moi, est ce que ça te plait comme surnom Canard ?

Le petit oiseau la regarda l'air étonné, puis acquiesça… Sa nouvelle dresseuse lui proposa à lui aussi de l'eau et des croquettes, et ils purent tous manger tranquillement.

Puis ils repartirent, Bambiski marchant à côté d'Aela, et Canard perché sur l'épaule de cette dernière. Il rencontrèrent ainsi d'autres Roucool, et Aela put s'entrainer elle et ses deux compagnons. C'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua que son Roucool avait une tâche beige en forme de triangle sur son aile gauche alors que les autres n'en avaient pas. « Voilà un bon moyen de le reconnaitre » pensa-t-elle. Ils arrivèrent à Jadielle vers dix-huit heures, fatigués, mais heureux d'être là. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre Pokémon pour pouvoir se reposer. Ils mangèrent un repas bien chaud, puis Aela appela chez elle pour dire à sa famille qu'elle était bien arrivée à Jadielle. C'est sa mère qui répondit

-Allô ?

Le visage de sa mère arriva sur l'écran

-Ah ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien maman, je t'appelle du centre de Jadielle..

-Tu es déjà à Jadielle ? Je suis fière de toi.

C'est ce moment que choisis le reste de la famille pour s'incruster dans la conversation.

Papa –Ah ben on commençait à s'impatienter !

Maman (à son mari) rho Michel !

Papa- Je plaisante ma grande. Alors tu as attrapé des Pokémon en chemin ? Et Bambiski n'est pas trop blessé ?

Aela- Tout le monde va bien. J'ai attrapé un Roucool en cours de route. Son nom c'est Canard.

La sœur et le frère d'Aela rigolèrent. Aela laissa sortir Canard et Bambiski de leurs Pokéball, le jeune oiseau s'installa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, pendant que le Salamèche grimpait sur ses genoux.

Les parents félicitèrent leur grande fille, puis ils lui dirent au revoir, en lui faisant bien promettre d'appeler à la prochaine ville.

Après cela, le téléphone retentit de nouveau, mais cette fois, ce fut l'infirmière Joëlle qui décrocha. Après quelques échanges de phrases, elle appela Aela qui s'apprêtait à aller dans sa chambre.

-C'est pour toi.

Intriguée, elle prit donc l'appel, et se retrouva face au professeur Chen.

-Alors Aela, ta maman m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais arrivée à Jadielle. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu as attrapé ton premier Pokémon ?

-Oui, c'est Canard, il est sur mon épaule, professeur.

-A lui aussi tu lui as donné un surnom ? Te connaissant, tu n'as pas dû avoir à chercher bien longtemps pour le trouver ce surnom.

Aela rougit.

-Bien, reprit le professeur, les deux jeunes garçons qui sont passés prendre leurs Pokémon après toi ne devraient pas tarder à arriver je pense, à moins qu'ils ne soient déjà là.. Bon et bien jeune fille je vais te laisser…Demain si je ne me trompe pas, tu auras la forêt de Jade à traverser.

-Heu, demain j'ai décidé de rester un peu aux alentours pour voir si je pouvais attraper d'autres Pokémon et les entrainer….je n'ai rencontré que des Roucool aujourd'hui. Je partirais après demain.

-Ah bon très bien, c'est toi qui vois…mais tes deux camarades vont sûrement partir à l'assaut demain, et tu vas prendre du retard.

La dresseuse rigola.

-Allons professeur, j'ai déjà fait mon choix, en accord avec mes deux compagnons….et je ne compte pas changer de programme pour si peu.

Le professeur parut un peu déçu, puis sourit, et finit par prendre congé.

Aela rit de nouveau, et se dirigea une fois encore vers son lit. Mais un jeune homme la bouscula. Il s'agissait de Franck, qu'elle avait vu chez le Professeur Chen.

Il la regarda d'un air dédaigneux, et voyant le Salamèche à ses côtés, lui lança d'un air hautain

-Alors c'est toi qui a pris ce Salamèche ? Pourquoi tu l'as choisi hein ? Ce Pokémon aurait dû me revenir !

Aela, agacée par l'attitude du garçon à qui elle n'avait rien fait, lui rétorqua

-Et bien il fallait arriver en premier si tu avais voulu le prendre. C'est par pur hasard que je l'ai choisi, mais je suis bien contente de l'avoir !

Puis elle s'adressa à son Pokémon

-Allez viens Bambiski, on va au lit. Demain sera une rude journée !

Franck rigola

-Quoi tu l'as appelé Bambiski ? Mon Dieu que c'est stupide….en tout cas je suis sur d'une chose….Je peux te battre sans problème avec mon Carapuce !

La jeune fille s'arrêta, une étincelle dans les yeux.

-OK, voilà ce que je propose…demain, à neuf heures, match Pokémon entre ton Carapuce et mon Salamèche. On verra si tu arriveras à me battre aussi facilement que tu le prétends !

Et elle allait s'en aller, lorsqu'un autre garçon, qui avait entendu le défi s'écria « cool un combat Pokémon ! »

Les deux dresseurs se retournèrent et virent un autre garçon de leur âge, brun avec une casquette à l'envers, s'approcher.

-Qui es-tu ? lui demanda Aela.

-Moi c'est Cédric. Je viens aussi du Bourg-Palette. J'ai croisé Franck en allant chez le professeur Chen.

-C'est donc toi qui a pris Bulbizarre ! lui dit la jeune fille. Franck fit une mine de dégoût en entendant ce nom, et Cédric sourit à la dresseuse.

-Oui c'est moi . Et je suis bien content, car je voulais absolument avoir Bulbizarre comme premier Pokémon. Et j'étais très stressé de savoir que je ne l'aurais peut être pas. Mais heureusement, c'était le seul qui restait.

Franck – Ouais t'as bien de la chance que miss-je-choisis-au-hasard soit pas tombé sur le Pokémon que tu voulais choisir !

Aela – Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être barbant à la fin…

Cédric – Bon demain pour votre combat, je peux venir assister à ça ? Si vous voulez je peux faire l'arbitre.

Aela – C'est d'accord, soit à la sortie de la ville en direction de Bourg-Palette à neuf heures…on t'attendra pas très longtemps.

Puis elle prit congé des deux garçons et pût enfin aller dormir, Canard au coin de son lit, et Bambiski à ses côtés.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Journée d'entraînement

Chapitre 3 : Journée d'entraînement

Dans la nuit, Aela se réveilla en entendant une sirène…Elle tendit l'oreille, il s'agissait de la sirène des pompiers. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était trois heures vingt-neuf du matin. La jeune fille se leva et ouvrit ses rideaux pour essayer d'apercevoir où il y avait le feu, mais elle ne vit rien… L'incendie devait avoir lieu de l'autre côté de la ville. Et de toute façon elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle n'avait aucun Pokémon aquatique. Un peu inquiète que des gens se trouvent dans un incendie, elle se remit au lit, mais pendant près d'une heure elle ne réussit pas à s'endormir….Enfin à quatre heures trente-huit, elle réussit à se rendormir, bercée par le bruit doux que faisaient ses Pokémon.

À sept heures, Aela se réveilla de nouveau…il faisait jour, et elle entreprit d'aller prendre une douche et de s'habiller, avant de se rendre dans le self du centre pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle prépara un chocolat chaud pour elle, pour Bambiski, et mis celui de Canard dans une gamelle, plus pratique pour lui. Elle leur donna à chacun deux gâteaux, en pris également deux pour elle-même et commença à manger. Il était huit heures et quart quand ils eurent terminé, et Aela décida d'aller faire un tour en ville pour se changer les idées avant de se rendre en dehors de la ville. Elle passa dans un magasin où elle vit qu'elle pouvait acheter de quoi manger pour elle et les Pokémon. Elle remit cependant ses emplettes à plus tard, ne voulant pas arriver en retard. Elle alla donc à la sortie de la ville, direction Bourg-Palette, et attendit quelques minutes, assise sur un rocher avec Bambiski sur ses genoux et Canard perché sur son épaule. Enfin elle vit arriver Franck, suivi de Cédric en train de courir, pour ne pas être en retard.

« Tiens miss Hasard…. Franck la regardait d'un air mauvais. Alors on le fait ce combat, où alors tu abandonnes parce que tu sais que tu vas perdre ? »

« ça jamais ! Je suis prête, on peut y aller. » Répliqua Aela

Les deux dresseurs se mirent face à face, et le combat commença.

« Carapuce à l'attaque ! » Ordonna Franck en lançant sa Pokéball dans les airs.

« Allez Bambiski, à toi ! » Encouragea Aela.

Les deux Pokémon étaient face à face eux aussi, et Franck demanda à son Carapuce d'exécuter une attaque écume. La tortue bleu lança des bulles en direction du Salamèche. Le pauvre Bambiski n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver les bulles, mais il tint bon, et griffa Carapuce au visage qui n'apprécia pas. Franck lui ordonna de se mettre à l'abri dans sa coquille, et de lancer de nouveau son attaque écume. À l'abri dans sa carapace, le Pokémon aquatique avait ainsi un effet dévastateur. Le Pokémon feu était très affaibli à cause de son désavantage du type, mais comme sa dresseuse, il n'abandonnerait pas. Il se releva tant bien que mal pendant que Franck demandait à son Carapuce de l'achever avec une attaque charge. Mais là, Aela eut une idée... elle demanda à son Pokémon de frapper le Carapuce comme une balle de baseball en se servant de sa queue. Bambiski, un peu surpris, attendit que son adversaire soit assez près de lui et s'exécuta. Il envoya valser le Carapuce contre le rocher sur lequel ils se trouvaient un peu plus tôt.

« Carapuce ne peut plus se battre…le vainqueur est donc Aela du Bourg-Palette ! » Déclara Cédric en levant le bras gauche -du côté de la jeune fille- pour désigner le vainqueur.

Toute heureuse, Aela sautait sur place et vint embrasser son petit Bambiski, qui avait été si brave. Le Pokémon, épuisé, resta blotti dans ses bras, et la dresseuse le fit se reposer dans sa Pokéball.

Franck lui, bouillonnait de rage ! Comment avait-il put perdre contre une fille, qui avait un sacré désavantage par rapport au type de Pokémon que chacun avait? Il rappela son Carapuce, lança un « on se reverra » et partit dans la direction opposée, celle qui allait en direction d'Argenta et de la forêt de Jade.

Cédric félicita la jeune dresseuse, puis lui demanda quand elle comptait se mettre en route pour la forêt de Jade.

« Pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui c'est entrainement et chasse au Pokémon. » Lui répondit dans un sourire Aela.

Le garçon à la casquette parut un peu déçu, puis lui dit qu'il resterait jusqu'à midi, puis qu'il partirait lui aussi vers Argenta. C'est ainsi que les deux pré ados du Bourg-palette passèrent le reste de la matinée ensemble, à chercher d'autres Pokémon, qu'ils avaient pu ne pas voir la veille. Cédric réussit à attraper un Rattata et un Piafabec, alors que Aela parvint à attraper un Chenipan sans mal avec l'aide de son Roucool. Chenipan, qui après accord, eut pour nom Minimki. Enfin, à midi, Cédric partit à l'assaut de la forêt de Jade, accompagné jusqu'à la sortie de la ville par Aela. En revenant vers le centre Pokémon, elle vit la maison qui avait brûlée dans la nuit…Il ne restait que quelques murs, mais tout avait été réduit en cendres, et la jeune fille espérait que les habitants de cette maison s'en soient sortis.

Après quelques instants, elle retourna au centre Pokémon, où elle laissa un peu de temps à tous pour se reposer, et reprendre des forces, puis, avant de retourner s'entrainer, elle alla faire ses emplettes en nourriture…Elle prit ainsi des gamelles pliables, mais surtout de quoi cuisiner. Elle avait déjà un réchaud portatif et une petite casserole, mais elle n'avait pas de quoi faire elle-même à manger. Puis elle entreprit de déposer tout ça dans sa boîte à objet, pour que cela ne soit pas encombrant.

Elle décida cette fois d'aller s'entrainer aux abords de la forêt de Jade, où elle pourrait peut être croiser d'autres Pokémon qui n'allaient qu'en forêt. Cependant, elle ne trouva que des Roucool et des Chenipan, et elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la nuit commençait à tomber.

Elle repartit donc en direction de Jadielle, félicitant Bambiski, Canard et Minimki de s'être si bien entrainés. Mais à l'extérieur de la ville, Canard s'envola de son épaule et alla dans l'herbe en lançant des « Roucool » pour que sa dresseuse le suive. Aela se repéra grâce à la lumière de Bambiski, et resta bouche bée en voyant ce que Canard voulait lui montrer. Un jeune garçon, qui avait son âge estimait Aela, était à terre, et ne bougeait pas. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait, mais en s'approchant un peu plus et avec la lumière de Bambiski, Aela vit bien qu'il était blessé. Un petit Chenipan était à ses côtés, très affaibli lui aussi. Le jeune garçon avait des égratignures sur tout le visage, et son bras gauche était probablement cassé. La jeune dresseuse regarda un peu autour d'elle, et ne voyant personne arriver, rappela le pauvre Pokémon dans sa Pokéball, souleva avec peine le blessé, et le porta difficilement jusqu'à l'hôpital de Jadielle, Bambiski portant son sac, et Canard montrant le chemin.

Le jeune garçon se faisant opérer, Aela emmena son Chenipan au centre Pokémon. Elle put le récupérer une demi heure plus tard, car il n'y avait pas grand monde au centre. En attendant, elle et ses compagnons avaient mangé, très difficilement pour la dresseuse qui avait une boule dans la gorge. Elle récupéra ensuite le petit Pokémon et, voyant qu'il était trop tard pour passer à l'hôpital, passa sa nuit au centre.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un nouvel ami

Chapitre 4 : Un nouvel ami

Après une nuit difficile et un maigre petit déjeuner où elle essaya de manger quand même quelque chose de consistant, Aela partit en direction de l'hôpital prendre des nouvelles du jeune garçon.

Le médecin qui s'était occupé de lui indiqua donc à la jeune fille sa chambre. Elle s'y rendit, frappa et entra. Le jeune garçon dormait encore, elle déposa donc la Pokéball contenant son Chenipan sur la table de chevet, et s'assit sur un siège afin de détailler le garçon, qu'elle n'avait pas vu dans la pénombre.

C'était un jeune garçon, qui faisait la même taille qu'elle, blond-châtain. Il avait sur sa joue droite une égratignure plus profonde que les autres, mais qui, selon le docteur, ne se verrait plus dans quelques semaines. Il avait le bras gauche en bandoulière, et toujours d'après le docteur, il aurait besoin d'un mois avant de pouvoir s'en resservir sans problème. Elle avait également appris qu'il pourrait ressortir dans l'après midi.

Au bout d'une heure, voyant que le jeune garçon ne se réveillait toujours pas, Aela entreprit de le secouer gentiment pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. En effet il les ouvrit –_il a de très beaux yeux bleus_, pensa Aela- et la première chose qu'il demanda était ses Pokémon. La jeune dresseuse lui tendit la Pokéball de son Chenipan.

« Merci…mais où est Piafabec ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quel Piafabec ? » s'étonna la dresseuse. « Je n'ai trouvé que ce Chenipan à tes côtés, mais aucun Piafabec. Je l'ai emmené au centre Pokémon pendant que le docteur s'occupait de toi ici et… »

Le jeune garçon semblait soucieux, mais finit par demander

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Moi c'est Aela, du Bourg-Palette. Voici Bambiski, Canard et Minimki » dit-elle en montrant Salamèche, Roucool et son propre Chenipan. « Et toi, qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle en retour.

Le jeune garçon se présenta « Je m'appelle Bartłomiej, de Jadielle… comme tu le sais déjà, voici Chenipan…et malheureusement je n'ai pas mon Piafabec avec moi. »

« Je n'avais jamais entendu ce prénom avant… » fit Aela, pensive.

Le jeune garçon eu un regard de défi, et lança à la jeune fille « Et bien même si ça ne te plait pas c'est mon prénom et je n'en changerai pas ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas.. » se défendit Aela. « J'aime beaucoup au contraire, c'est un joli prénom, mais pas courant pour moi, tu comprends. »

« Désolé…j'ai l'habitude qu'on se moque de moi quand je dis comment je m'appelle, et ….bon bref, tu peux m'appeler Bartek pour faire plus simple. » répondit un peu embêté Bartłomiej.

« Bon…dis moi…que faisais tu en dehors de la ville à cette heure là, qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que je te retrouve inconscient dans l'herbe. » demanda Aela, curieuse.

« Ah ça c'est une longue histoire, qui commence dans la nuit d'hier…. » Commença Bartek.

La jeune fille approcha son siège près du lit de son nouvel ami pour l'écouter.

« Bon, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais….il y a eu un incendie dans la nuit d'avant-hier à hier. » reprit-il.

« Oui j'ai entendu les pompiers à trois heures et demi du matin, et hier midi j'ai vu la maison qui avait brûlé….pourquoi ? » questionna Aela.

Bartek continua « Et bien….c'était là que j'habitais… Tout le monde dormait dans la maison à ce moment. On venait de fêter mon anniversaire, et j'avais eu comme cadeau ce Chenipan et Piafabec. Je ne sais pas comment le feu a commencé, mais je l'ai senti, et j'ai réveillé mes parents pour qu'ils puissent sortir avec mon petit frère, qui était encore un bébé. –Cette phrase fit sourcillé Aela- J'avais pris avec moi mes Pokémon, et quelques affaires et j'attendais mes parents dehors, qui n'arrivaient pas….Ensuite le feu est arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, je me suis demandé comment ils feraient pour sortir de là. Les pompiers sont arrivés deux minutes après. –Sa voix tremblait en racontant tout ça- Ils m'ont emmené au centre Pokémon pour que j'y dorme, en disant que mes parents arriveraient bientôt. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me rendormir, je guettais le moindre bruit indiquant que ma famille était arrivée au centre, qu'ils étaient sauvés. Mais j'ai eut beau attendre, tendre l'oreille, rien ne venait, et finalement je me suis endormi de fatigue. Je me suis réveillé à neuf heures, et là, l'infirmière Joëlle est venue vers moi avec l'agent Jenny, et elles m'ont annoncées que ….ma famille…..était morte dans l'incendie. »

N'y tenant plus, il se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Aela le prit dans ses bras, et le consola comme elle put, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'instant…on ne peut pas ressusciter les morts…

Après un petit moment, le jeune garçon reprit tant bien que mal. « Je suis passé voir la maison vers quinze heures, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de regarder et je suis parti vers la forêt de Jade pour entrainer mes Pokémon. Finalement, je suis resté près de la ville, et ça devait être dix-huit heures quand je me suis fait attaquer. »

« Quoi ? Mais qui s'attaquerait à un jeune garçon comme ça, pour lui faire du mal ? » dit un peu vivement Aela.

« Ils se sont présentés comme étant membres de la team Rocket…Ils étaient deux : un homme et une femme. L'homme s'appelait Cristiano, et la femme Esther. Ils étaient dans un habit bleu marine avec un R rouge dessus. Ils avaient aussi un Ferosinge qui parlait ! –Aela écoutait passionnément , et bien qu'elle fut surprise, le crut et acquiesça pour entendre la suite. –Ils ont profité de l'effet de surprise pour s'attaquer à moi, voler Piafabec, et laisser KO Chenipan. Ensuite ils m'ont écrasé le bras avec un énorme caillou et le Ferosinge m'a griffé le visage..Ils ont levé la pierre vers moi et…plus rien, le trou noir. » acheva Bartek.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu étais étendu au sol, et que personne ne s'inquiétait pour toi…. Je suis vraiment désolée…. En tout cas, le docteur a dit que tu pourrais sortir cet après midi….Si tu le souhaites, je t'accompagne pour aller dans ta maison qui a brûlé, enfin si tu veux y aller. » proposa d'une petite voix Aela.

Bartek fit oui de la tête, et il profita de la matinée pour discuter avec Aela et jouer avec Salamèche, Roucool, et à se consoler avec son Chenipan. Le midi, ils mangèrent tous à l'hôpital, le jeune garçon aidé par la dresseuse, puis ils partirent en direction de la maison de Bartłomiej. Ce dernier eut beaucoup de mal à entrer dans la maison, mais avec le soutien de son amie il y parvint tout de même. Ils regardèrent s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'avait pas brûlé. Aela réussit à trouver une cape bleu, et Bartek une boite à bijou.

« La cape était celle de mon père…Et cette boîte, c'était celle de ma mère…Elle y avait mis des bijoux qu'elle ne portait que pour les grandes occasions, et me disait qu'un jour, ces bijoux seraient pour la personne avec qui je me marierai….Mais bon j'en suis pas encore là…. » expliqua le garçon en montrant la boîte.

Il ouvrit la boîte…à l'intérieur se trouvait les bijoux, une pierre rose et en soulevant il y avait aussi de l'argent, celui de Bartek.

« Bon, au moins j'aurais de quoi acheter à manger en attendant… » se dit-il un peu pour lui même en essayant de se consoler.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas trop le cœur à rire, Aela décida de lui changer les idées.

« Dis Bartłomiej, tu viens ? on va à la chasse aux Pokémon ! » se réjouit Aela.

« Quoi ? Mais comment veux tu que je fasse ? Chenipan ne sera jamais assez fort pour que je puisse attraper n'importe quel autre Pokémon ! » affirma Bartek.

La jeune fille sourit, et l'entraina aux abords de la forêt de Jade, où elle envoya Minimki pour tenter d'attraper un Pikachu. Après quelques attaques sécrétions destinées à ralentir la souris électrique puis charge pour l'affaiblir, elle réussit enfin son coup et attrapa un Pikachu. Bien sûr, fidèle à elle-même, elle lui donna un surnom, qui était celui-ci Chantilly.

Aela donna une Pokéball vide à son ami pour qu'il tente lui aussi sa chance. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, il réussit à attraper un Rattata très rapide, qu'il avait ralenti avec de nombreuses attaques sécrétion et mis KO avec deux attaques charge.

« Tu as vu ça, Aela ? J'ai attrapé un Pokémon ! » sourit Bartek.

Il avait enfin retrouvé le sourire. Aela le félicita, puis ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la ville, afin de prendre un peu de repos.

En voyant une boutique Pokémon, la jeune fille y entra, et soudain un peu inquiète sur la suite, demanda à Bartłomiej

« Dis Bartek…je ne resterai pas toujours à Jadielle, d'ici demain ou après demain, je pars en direction d'Argenta… »

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta, inquiet…il ne souriait plus du tout, et avait même une lueur triste dans son regard

« Oui bien sûr je comprends, tu es partie de chez toi pour devenir dresseuse, pas pour t'arrêter à la ville d'après et ne pas continuer à cause moi… »

Aela le regarda un peu étonnée. « Dis, est ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? Enfin je veux dire- Elle rougit un peu- comme tu n'as rien qui te retiens ici, tu as peut être envi de voyager, et… »

Bartłomiej rougit un peu également, retrouva le sourire, et demanda, tout timide « C'est vrai, tu veux bien que je vienne avec toi ? J'osais pas te le demander. »

« Alors c'est d'accord ? - Aela sourit de nouveau- Alors il faut t'acheter de quoi voyager…un sac, un sac de couchage, peut être aussi de quoi nourrir tes Pokémon, quelques habits… » énuméra-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts.

C'est ainsi que le jeune garçon acheta un sac à dos vert foncé, un sac de couchage, de la nourriture Pokémon, des Pokéball, un short, un pantalon, deux T-shirt et une petite veste. Aela prit elle aussi des Pokéball, quelques antipoison et potions, et une veste sans manche violette avec des poches à Pokéball dessus.

Sur le chemin qui les menait au centre Pokémon, Bartek avoua soudain qu'il ne comptait pas devenir dresseur, ce n'était pas trop son truc…Il avait notamment peur d'être plus un poids dans le parcours de la dresseuse qu'autre chose…Aela lui proposa des tas de métiers différents, comme éleveur, mais ça non plus il ne voulait pas le faire.

Au centre Pokémon, Aela demanda à son ami ce qu'il aimait

« Et bien, j'aime beaucoup le sport, un peu tout, course, gym… » confia Bartek.

« Pourquoi tu ne serais pas entraineur sportif pour Pokémon ? Faire travailler l'endurance, la course, la force, tout ça ? » Proposa Aela.

Bartłomiej réfléchit un instant, puis trouva que c'était une excellente idée, et qu'il s'y mettrait dès le lendemain.

Puis les deux pré ados allèrent manger, et finirent par aller se coucher, exténués.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Dernière journée à Jadielle

Chapitre 5 : La dernière journée à Jadielle

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les deux enfants se réveillèrent, et allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. À la fin du repas, l'infirmière Joëlle se dirigea vers eux, et expliqua à Bartłomiej que l'enterrement de sa famille aurait lieu en fin de matinée. Le jeune garçon blêmit un peu, mais remercia l'infirmière de l'avoir prévenu.

Voyant sa tête, Aela lui demanda s'il voulait y aller.

« Oui, ça reste ma famille, et au moins, ça sera fait, on n'en parlera plus après…. » répondit le garçon.

« Bon c'est toi qui vois….je vais appeler ma famille pour leur dire que je pars aujourd'hui de Jadielle, pour pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pendant quelques jours parce qu'on sera dans la forêt de Jade. » expliqua Aela.

Ainsi, après une bonne douche, elle se rendit au téléphone avec son ami, et téléphona chez elle.

« Oui ? » répondit le père d'Aela.

« Papa c'est Aela.. »

« Ah ma puce…tu es déjà à Argenta ? » questionna avec une pointe de fierté Mr Katowitz.

La jeune fille se mit à rire. « Désolée de te décevoir papa, mais je suis toujours à Jadielle. »

« QUOI ? Mais qu'est ce que tu attends pour traverser la forêt ? » demanda-t-il un peu vivement, visiblement déçu.

« Ben…j'ai eu un petit contretemps..C'est que…j'ai aidé quelqu'un… » fit Aela d'une petite voix.

C'est alors seulement que le père d'Aela remarqua Bartek. « Et lui, qui est-ce ? » demanda Mr Katowitz.

« Ben, c'est Bartłomiej. C'est lui que j'ai aidé. » avoua la jeune dresseuse.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir retardé votre fille dans son voyage monsieur. » s'excusa Bartek.

La mère d'Aela arriva à ce moment là.

« Tiens Aela. tu appelles d'Argenta ? » fit-elle en guise de bonjour.

« Non de Jadielle. » rectifia son mari.

« Ah encore….-elle remarqua le jeune garçon- Bonjour jeune homme..comment t'appelles-tu. » questionna Mme Katowitz.

Bartek sourit timidement « Bartłomiej, madame. »

« Enchantée de faire ta connaissance…. » elle reporta son attention sur sa fille « bon Aela, j'espère qu'au moins tu en as profité pour bien te reposer, et attraper des Pokémon. » continua la mère d'Aela.

« Bien sûr ! Je repars cet après midi. » répondit Aela

« Et pourquoi pas ce matin ? » demanda son père qui ne comprenait pas.

« Et bien c'est-à-dire que…. » hésita Aela « j'accompagne Bartek à l'enterrement de ses parents.. »

Il y eut un gros blanc. Aela poursuivit « On partira en tout début d'après midi. J'appellerai quand nous serons arrivée à Argenta. »

« D'accord mon chou. Faites bien attention tous les deux dans la forêt…On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver. » recommanda Mme Katowitz une dernière fois.

Après avoir promis, Aela raccrocha, puis regarda l'heure qu'il était ….neuf heures quarante cinq. Ils avaient encore le temps de préparer leurs affaires. Ils retournèrent donc dans la chambre, afin de préparer leurs sacs. Ainsi, ils prirent les sacs de couchage, des Pokéball, les vestes, Aela mis le réchaud dans son sac et ils se partagèrent la nourriture. Chacun avait pris les gamelles des Pokémon, la Pokénourriture et une bouteille d'eau chacun seulement, car l'infirmière leur avait dit qu'il y avait des sources d'eau dans la forêt où ils pouvaient remplir de nouveau leurs bouteilles.

À dix heures quarante, ils partirent en direction du cimetière, pour l'enterrement. Cela fut une rude épreuve pour Bartłomiej, qui eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas pleurer. Heureusement, Aela le prit par la main et il réussit à rester fort avec son soutien.

Enfin, après un petit casse croûte à la limite de la forêt, ils entrèrent dans la forêt de Jade.

La forêt grouillait de Pokémon insectes, Chenipan, Chrysacier, Aspicot, Coconfort et, bien qu'ils n'en n'aient toujours pas croisé, des Dardagnan. Ils savaient qu'il y en avait. Ils continuèrent à s'entraîner en battant les insectes, et s'amusèrent même à faire une course…ce fut Bartek et Rattata les plus rapides. Après avoir fait une pause boisson, les deux jeunes dresseurs allaient repartir, quand deux voix les fit s'arrêter et terrifia Bartłomiej.

_Nous sommes de retour_

_Pour tout voler sans détour_

_Afin d'avoir les meilleurs Pokémon du monde entier_

_Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir aux mondes oubliés_

_Esther_

_Cristiano_

_Esther- La team Rocket, plus rapide que ouragan_

_Cristiano- Rendez vous tous, ou on mettra tout à sang_

_Ferosinge- 'singe oui à sang_

Esther était grande, avait de longs cheveux teints en violet et des yeux bleus foncés. Elle portait un bonnet avec un R rouge dessus. Cristiano lui, avait les cheveux en épis de couleur orange, des yeux vert gris, et était un peu plus grand qu'Esther. Il portait un béret.

Bartek se ressaisit et demanda un peu énervé « qu'avez-vous fait de mon Piafabec ? »

Les deux sbires, un peu étonnés, regardèrent le jeune garçon et le reconnurent.

« Eh mais on dirait le petit étourdi de Jadielle qui a perdu sa moman… »minauda Esther

« Oui c'est bien lui….Et on dirait qu'il s'est trouvé une copine… » rajouta Cristiano

« Il veut qu'on le rebatte le morveux ? » menaça Ferosinge.

« On vous a posé une question, merci de répondre ! » s'enquit Aela.

« Tu veux une réponse ? Aspicot, à l'attaque ! » Déclara-t-elle en lançant une Pokéball usée dans les airs.

« A toi de jouer Tadmorv ! » fit de même Cristiano.

Les deux pré ados n'eurent même pas à se consulter….ils envoyèrent tout deux leurs Chenipan.

Le trio Rocket rigola.

« De quoi ? Vous comptez nous battre avec des petits vers inoffensifs ? » se moqua Cristiano. « Tadmorv, attaque détritus ! »

« Aspicot, dard venin. » enchaîna Esther

Les deux Pokémon poison attaquèrent, mais les petits Chenipan réussirent à éviter les attaques, et à riposter en lançant une attaque sécrétion.

Les corps des deux Pokémon de la team Rocket ne bougeaient plus.

« attaque Charge ! » dirent Aela et Bartek d'une seule voix.

Les Chenipan envoyèrent valser les Pokémon sur leurs maitres, KO.

« Je vois qu'il faut tout faire soit même ici. » dit Ferosinge en sortant ses griffes.

Il se lança à l'attaque, mais les deux petits Chenipan s'y mirent ensemble pour le stopper avec leur attaque sécrétion.

« Grr, vous ne nous laissez pas le choix, on s'en va. » ragea Esther.

« Mais on se reverra. » promit Cristiano

Et ils partirent en emportant leur Ferosinge sous le bras.

« On a gagné ! » fit Aela en sautant sur place.

« J'en reviens pas, j'ai gagné mon premier combat ! » S'étonna Bartek encore abasourdi de son combat.

Ils allèrent féliciter leurs Chenipan, quand ceux-ci évoluèrent en même temps en Chrysacier.

Aela qui avait déjà mis son Pokédex à rude épreuve depuis l'entrée dans la forêt de Jade, le sortit de nouveau pour en apprendre plus.

Les deux dresseurs étaient heureux d'avoir battu ces coquins, cependant, le jeune garçon restait un peu triste de ne pas avoir récupérer son Piafabec.

A la fin de la journée, exténués, ils s'installèrent dans une petite clairière près d'un point d'eau pour y passer la nuit. Aela prépara une soupe, puis ils s'endormirent à la belle étoile.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Dans la forêt de Jade

Chapitre 6 : Dans la forêt de Jade !

Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent réveiller les deux jeunes gens. Aela se leva la première, et alla dans le petit lac pour se rafraichir, puis se rhabilla, pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Pendant que son ami allait à son tour dans le lac, elle prépara deux tasses de chocolat chaud, et après avoir nourri les Pokémon, elle prépara le petit déjeuner. Bartłomiej revint de son bain et arrosa Aela avec le peu d'eau qu'il avait réussit à ramener dans ses mains.

« Ehhhhh, mais qu'est ce que tu fais, t'es fou ou quoi ? » se vexa Aela.

« C'était pour finir le bain. » rigola Bartek

« Oui ben là c'est pas drôle….je suis trempée maintenant, c'est malin… » bouda la dresseuse.

Le jeune garçon rigola de nouveau devant la mine dépitée de la jeune fille qui commençait à s'énerver, prit son chocolat et alla s'installer un peu plus loin, pour éviter une éventuelle vengeance.

Ils reprirent la route après avoir tout ranger, Aela légèrement en colère…même si ses vêtements avaient déjà séchés. Elle essaya de chasser les clowneries de Bartek, quand celui-ci lui dit

« Attention Aela, il y a un Dardargnan qui vole juste derrière toi, et il a l'air énervé. »

Ayant une peur bleu des Dardargnan, Aela partit en courant et en criant se cacher derrière un arbre…avant de regarder si ce dernier ne l'avait pas suivi, et vit….Bartek mort de rire. C'était une blague, et de nouveau Aela s'énerva..mais cette fois elle cria après le garçon

**« Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Me fais plus jamais des peurs pareilles ! Tu sais pourtant bien que les rares Pokémon dont j'ai peur sont les Dardargnan ! »**

Bartłomiej, lui, riait de plus belle, en disant « Tu te serais vu…c'était hilarant ! »

Mais en voyant soudain apparaitre une nuée de Dardargnan derrière la jeune dresseuse en colère, il ne rigola plus du tout, et prévint son amie

« Heu, Aela…je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on court là.. » prit peur le blondinet.

« Ouais c'est ça, je ne me ferais pas avoir cette fois. »fit Aela, agacée.

« Non mais je ne rigole pas cette fois-ci. » s'inquiéta Bartek. Les Dardargnan se rapprochaient de plus en plus. « Allez quoi, on s'en va vite d'ici… »

Comme Aela ne réagissait pas, et restait là les bras croisés, il partit en courant se mettre à l'abri près d'un buisson. Aela, soudain prise d'un doute en entendant un bourdonnement, se retourna, et se retrouva nez à nez avec…une cinquantaine de Dardargnan. Terrorisée, elle ne parvint pas à s'enfuir, ses jambes refusant de bouger, et les Dardargnan attaquèrent avec leurs dards. La jeune fille en reçut un dans l'épaule droite, et les Dardargnan attaquaient toujours. Un d'eux allait de nouveau s'attaquer à la dresseuse, quand Bartek surgit des buissons et se posta entre les Dardargnan et son amie.

« Aela, vite envoie Bambiski ou Chantilly ! » la pressa Bartek.

Aela ne réagit pas. Les Dardargnan se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

**« Aela ! »**

Soudain la jeune fille reprit ses esprits, et envoya Bambiski à la rescousse du jeune garçon, qui envoya une gerbe de feu qui fit s'enfuir tous les Dardargnan. Rassuré, Bartek put se retourner vers la jeune fille pour la remercier, et se prit une claque monumentale. Il avait soudain la joue droite très rouge.

« ça c'est pour ta blague stupide qui nous a mis dans cette situation ! Et pour être partit en me laissant comme ça ! » s'emporta la dresseuse.

Elle repartit sur le chemin, quand la douleur dans son épaule droite se réveilla, et elle s'accroupit en se tenant l'endroit qui lui faisait mal. Bartłomiej, inquiet, s'approcha.

« ça ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je crois que je vais pouvoir tenir.. » grimaça Aela.

« Allons fais voir. » quémanda le garçon.

« Non je vais bien je te dis ! » s'entêta la jeune fille.

« Aela, tu n'es pas du genre à te mettre facilement à terre, alors fait moi voir où tu as été touchée. » recommença Bartek.

Aela fit donc voir l'épaule où le Dardargnan l'avait transpercée. Et ce n'était pas très beau à voir. Les dards de Dardargnan étant empoisonnés, une sorte de couleur verdâtre suintait de la blessure. Cependant, les deux jeunes gens étaient en plein milieu de la forêt, sans moyen d'aller à l'hôpital. La seule chose à faire était donc de continuer la route en essayant de rejoindre Argenta le plus vite possible. Pour éviter que la blessure ne s'aggrave, le jeune garçon prit un antidote de son sac, pria pour que cela suffise jusqu'à Argenta, puis banda l'épaule de son amie. Il espérait que cela suffise.. Ce qui venait d'arriver était entièrement de sa faute et il le regrettait beaucoup…Si seulement il n'avait pas fait le malin !

« Aela, fait sortir Bambiski s'il te plait. » demanda Bartłomiej.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Aela s'exécuta pourtant…la dernière fois qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce qu'on lui demandait, elle a eu des problèmes.

« Il nous protègera d'éventuelles attaques…est ce que tu vas arriver à marcher ? » s'enquit-il auprès de son amie.

Aela se releva, chancelante « Je pense que oui. »

« Bon, alors c'est partit. » répondit le jeune garçon.

Ils traversèrent ainsi les trois-quarts de ce qu'il leur restait de chemin. Après une petite pause pour boire un peu, les deux jeunes gens étaient sur le point de repartir, quand de la fumée noire surgit devant eux, et ils entendirent la même rengaine que la veille

_Esther-Nous sommes de retour_

_Cristiano - Pour tout voler sans détour_

_Esther-Afin d'avoir les meilleurs Pokémon du monde entier_

_Cristiano - Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir aux mondes oubliés_

_Esther_

_Cristiano_

_Esther- La team Rocket, plus rapide que ouragan_

_Cristiano- Rendez vous tous, ou on mettra tout à sang_

_Ferosinge- 'singe oui à sang_

Bartłomiej n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps à écouter leurs sottises

« Bon vous avez fini ? Non parce qu'on est pressé là.. » s'impatienta-t-il.

« Non mais comment il nous parle le morveux ? » s'offusqua Esther.

« On va t'apprendre à respecter tes ainés…Tadmorv à l'attaque ! » fit Cristiano en envoyant au combat le Pokémon poison.

« Coconfort, à toi de jouer ! » fit de même sa partenaire.

Bartłomiej leur jeta un regard noir, avant de continuer sa route en soutenant Aela qui commençait à être épuisée.

« Non mais je rêve où il s'en va, là ? » demanda sans comprendre Ferosinge.

« Non mais c'est vrai ça ! » approuva Cristiano « Tadmorv, attaque détritus. »

« Coconfort, dard venin ! » ajouta Esther.

Bambiski se chargea de les battre en utilisant son attaque flammèche, suivi par Canard, qui les envoya balader avec une tornade.

_Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'en va aux oubliettes !_

Aela devenait de plus en plus faible, et ne pouvait plus faire un pas. Alors Bartłomiej décida de la porter, pendant que Bambiski portait son sac. Ils finirent par sortir de la forêt de Jade, et ils arrivèrent à Argenta à dix-huit heures, où le jeune garçon s'empressa d'emmener Aela à l'hôpital.

Le médecin l'examina, lui donna un puissant antidote, lui pansa sa plaie. Elle devait maintenant se reposer. Mais refusant de rester à l'hôpital, les deux jeunes gens se rendirent au centre Pokémon, pour y manger et se reposer.

Ils étaient dans leurs lits, quand Aela dit soudain « Bartłomiej ? »

Bartek répondit un peu soucieux « Oui ? »

« Merci beaucoup » fit Aela d'une petite voix.

Et la jeune fille s'endormit, incapable de tenir plus longtemps éveillée.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Futur entraîneur

_**Réponse aux reviews**_

Haruna-fanfics : Oui ils sont un peu boulets sur les bords et n'ont pas finit de l'être xD

anon : J'ai déjà finit d'écrire ma fic, et bien que ton idée soit bonne, elle ne pourra trouver sa place ici ^^ Peut être au tome 2 qui sait ?

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire le chapitre.

Chapitre 7 : Futur entraîneur

Le lendemain, Bartłomiej ne put dire un mot en se réveillant…il se sentait bien trop coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Aela pour la taquiner. De son côté, Aela s'en voulait un peu d'avoir eu une réaction pareille pour son ami. Après tout, elle avait déjà fait des blagues semblables à sa petite sœur. Aucun ne pipa mots pendant le petit déjeuner. C'est seulement lorsqu'ils sortirent pour aller à la lisière de la forêt que Bartek trouva en lui le courage de s'excuser pour ses bêtises. La jeune dresseuse lui avoua que ce n'était rien, et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'énerver de la sorte, alors qu'elle avait elle-même fait ce genre de choses à sa famille.

C'est ainsi, qu'elle proposa à Bartłomiej de commencer les entrainements « sportifs ». Celui-ci fut un peu étonné

« Bon d'accord…mais, tu veux faire quoi exactement ? C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait, et je ne connais personne qui l'aurait fait avant moi.. » commença-t-il

Aela réfléchit « Et bien…Que ferais-tu, toi, pour t'entrainer à la course, ou à devenir plus costaud ? »

Le jeune garçon n'eut pas longtemps à se poser la question. Il demanda alors à la jeune dresseuse de le suivre.

« Mais où on va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai repéré un endroit très bien hier, c'est là qu'on se rend. » expliqua Bartek.

Un peu intriguée, Aela suivit donc le jeune garçon, jusqu'à une clairière, entourée de quelques rochers, d'arbres à fruits et de buissons.

Bartek s'arrêta « Je crois que cela suffira. »

« C'est parfait tu veux dire ! » s'exclama Aela.

Les deux enfants firent donc sortir leurs Pokémon de leurs Pokéball.

« Bon alors on va faire des groupes… » expliqua le jeune garçon. « Rattata, Chantilly, vous êtes dans le premier groupe. –Le Rattata du jeune entraineur et le Pikachu d'Aela se mirent donc côte à côte.- Ensuite, les deux Chrysacier, Chrysacier et Minimki, vous serez aussi ensemble. Enfin, Bambiski et Canard, vous faites vous aussi équipe. » termina-t-il.

« Heu Bartłomiej, tu comptes faire quoi avec Chrysacier et Minimki ? Il ne vont pas pouvoir courir, tu le sais bien. » s'étonna la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le sais très bien. » répondit Bartek en lui faisant un clin d'œil « Tu le sauras au moment voulu. »

Il traça à l'aide d'un bâton une ligne de départ sur la terre, puis désigna deux rochers l'un à coté de l'autre, séparés d'environ un mètre de distance sur une même ligne.

« L'arrivée est entre ces deux cailloux là-bas. »

La course commença entre Canard et Bambiski. Le Pokémon oiseau avait l'avantage de pouvoir voler et donc d'éviter les obstacles au sol, et de plus il était moins lourd que Bambiski. Ce fut donc logiquement qu'il gagna. Bambiski avait fait de son mieux pour le suivre, mais il s'était pris les pattes dans une racine qui sortait de terre et était tombé.

La deuxième course opposa Rattata à Chantilly. Les deux Pokémon avaient déjà fait une course la veille, où Rattata avait gagné. Bartek lança la course, et les deux Pokémon rivalisaient de vitesse. En s'appuyant sur certains rochers pour éviter les racines et autres obstacles, Chantilly gagna de peu devant Rattata.

Après deux autres courses entre Canard et Bambiski, où ce dernier réussit à éviter les obstacles et à arriver à deux petites secondes derrière Canard, et entre Rattata et Chantilly, où chacun des deux gagna, à quelques centièmes près, Bartek décida de faire une pause, pour reprendre des forces.

Puis il décida de faire porter aux deux groupes coursiers les deux Chrysacier. Bambiski se montra très fort pour cela, et ce fut lui qui réussit le mieux. Bartek, lui, prenait des notes dans un petit calepin qu'il avait pris soin d'emmener. Aela, très curieuse, lui demanda ce qu'il écrivait.

« Je prends des notes, pour pouvoir faire des entrainements plus personnalisés par la suite. » lui expliqua Bartek.

Puis, il fit un parcours dans la clairière, et demanda aux Pokémon de trottiner tranquillement pendant une demi heure sur ce parcours. Cela étant terminé, ils retournèrent à Argenta pour y manger. En début d'après midi, ce fut Aela qui prit en charge les entrainements au combat. Chacun s'entrainait aux attaques, et surtout celles que les Pokémon ne maitrisait pas bien, ou encore les nouvelles comme l'attaque Queue de Fer pour Chantilly qu'Aela avait vu dans un combat entre deux dresseurs avant de venir à l'extérieur de la ville. La jeune dresseuse était toute fière, entre autre lorsque les deux Chrysacier évoluèrent en Papilusion, après un combat contre deux Aspicot. Les deux jeunes gens étaient très fiers de leur Pokémon, et purent tester leur force respective contre un Nidoran mâle et un Nidoran femelle. Grâce à une attaque poudre dodo, Aela parvint à attraper le Nidoran mâle, et Bartek le Nidoran femelle. Aela appela son Nidoran Kobold, car ses grandes oreilles lui faisait penser à un lutin. Bien fatigués d'avoir fait tant de choses, ils rentrèrent pour de bon à Argenta. Mais sur le chemin du centre Pokémon, ils croisèrent Franck, fier comme un coq, qui parlait à un groupe d'admirateurs. En les voyant, il ne put s'empêcher de dire « Tiens voilà Miss Hasard. »

Bartek lança un regard interrogateur à Aela, qui fit comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, le dresseur l'arrêta de nouveau. « Regarde ça » dit-il en arborant son premier badge. »Je l'ai gagné dans l'après midi, en battant Pierre et ses Pokémon roche avec mon Carapuce. Et toi Miss Hasard, tu as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ? Tu t'es perdu dans la forêt ? »

Bartek n'aimait vraiment pas ce garçon, arrogant comme tout, qui fanfaronnait. Aela n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que quelqu'un l'appela.

« Aela ! »

Elle se retourna et vit Cédric, courant vers eux, tout content. « Tu viens d'arriver à Argenta ? Moi je viens de gagner mon premier badge ! Avec l'aide de Bulbizarre et de Piafabec. Ils ont été formidables ! » Débita le dresseur avec sa casquette à l'envers.

« Ouais, c'est surtout que les Pokémon du champion étaient fatigués, voilà tout. » fit Franck sur son ton méprisant.

« Quelle mauvaise langue ! Et bien Aela, tu ne nous présentes pas ton ami ? » demanda Cédric en voyant Bartek à côté d'Aela.

« Si bien sûr. » sourit Aela « Bon, Bartłomiej, je te présente Cédric » commença-t-elle en désignant le jeune dresseur à la casquette « et Franck » elle n'eut pas besoin de montrer le jeune dresseur fier comme un paon. « Ils viennent de Bourg-Palette , comme moi. » expliqua-t-elle. Puis elle se retourna vers les deux dresseurs. « Voici Bartłomiej, qui vient de Jadielle. » présenta-t-elle à ses deux rivaux.

Franck ne pris même pas la peine de saluer le jeune garçon, et Cédric lui serra vivement la main, avant de demander à la dresseuse. « Alors tu as attrapé beaucoup de Pokémon depuis la dernière fois ? »

« Et bien….deux de plus. » avoua la jeune fille.

« Ohh trop bien ! Dis tu voudrais bien faire un combat contre moi, pour m'entrainer et voir tes Pokémon en même temps., tu veux bien dis ? » s'enthousiasma Cédric.

« Je veux bien, mais pas maintenant…on rentre de l'entrainement, et tout le monde a besoin de repos. Demain si tu veux ? » proposa Aela.

« D'accord, en fin de matinée si tu veux bien, comme ça je pourrais repartir sur les routes en début d'après midi. Ou si tu veux, je peux attendre que tu gagnes ton badge roche, et on ne partira que le lendemain ? » fit le brun d'une traite.

Bartek fit la moue…devoir voyager avec lui ne lui plaisait guère.

Aela répondit « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, si tu veux avancer, tu le peux. Je pense tenter ma chance chez Pierre demain en fin d'après midi, alors je ne repartirai que après demain vers Azuria.»

«Bon ben j'attendrais après demain alors ! On fera le chemin ensemble. » Décida Cédric.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire bouder Bartek, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de voyager avec lui. Quand à Franck, il voulait rester pour voir le match le lendemain, puis partir en direction d'Azuria gagner son deuxième badge et distancer les deux autres. Le match lui permettrait au moins de voir les Pokémon de ses deux rivaux, en particulier ceux d'Aela.

Ils prirent tous ensemble le chemin du centre Pokémon, où Aela put téléphoner à ses parents pour prévenir qu'elle était à Argenta depuis la veille. Puis ils mangèrent. Bartłomiej ne dit pas un seul mot de tout le repas. Il n'aimait pas du tout Franck, et même s'il trouvait Cédric beaucoup plus sympathique, il ne l'appréciait pas. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Aela, elle, était en grande discussion avec Cédric, elle avait bien essayé de parler avec Bartek, mais devant son mutisme, elle avait porté son attention sur le garçon à la casquette.

Finalement, épuisés, ils partirent se coucher, se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain pour le match.


	8. Chapitre 8 : remise en question

La mine renfrognée, Bartek se leva, se doucha et s'habilla. Il alla ensuite s'installer à table, pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas bien dormi, et de toute façon il n'était pas d'humeur à sourire depuis la veille. Aela arriva alors, elle le salua, partit se prendre à manger, et revint s'installer en face du jeune garçon blond qui boudait.

Elle lui demanda, un peu contrariée –Ben alors, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal dormi ?

Bartek allait répondre, mais finalement préféra grogner un petit –Laisse tomber…

N'en demandant pas plus, la dresseuse finit son petit déjeuner avec ses Pokémon, avant de l'attendre. Bartłomiej lui demanda alors ce qu'elle attendait.

-Ben…je voulais aller voir l'élevage Pokémon d'Argenta avec toi, alors je t'attends…

Le petit blond fut touché de cette attention, même s'il refusait de le montrer. Il termina rapidement son petit déjeuner, puis suivi la dresseuse dans la ville. Ils arrivèrent devant une sorte de ferme, avec un grand jardin, et frappèrent à la porte. Une jeune femme vint leur ouvrir.

-Bonjour les enfants…Vous voulez voir les Pokémon c'est cela ?

Aela –Oui et apprendre des choses sur eux aussi.

La femme sourit- Je m'appelle Alisson..et voici ma fille, Nathalie. Elle désigna une jeune fille de leur âge, blonde, les cheveux attachés en deux tresses qu'elle avait ramené devant ses épaules, avec un bandana orange sur la tête. Elle portait un T-shirt crème et une salopette marron, avec des bottes un peu trop grande pour elle.

Sa mère lui présenta les deux enfants, en lui demandant de les emmener avec elle dans le jardin. Ainsi ils firent plus ample connaissance, et Aela et Bartek en apprirent un peu plus sur les Pokémon. Soudain la jeune dresseuse se souvint en ayant terminé à aider pour nourrir l'élevage qu'elle avait un match. Nathalie décida de les accompagner.

C'est ainsi qu'Aela arriva à son point de rendez vous, légèrement essoufflée d'avoir couru. Cédric était déjà là, et Franck lui était accoudé contre un arbre qui était là, pour suivre le spectacle. Un adulte se proposa d'arbitrer la rencontre.

« 3 Pokémon chacun, celui dont les 3 Pokémon seront KO aura perdu..Commencez ! »

Aela/ Cédric - Canard/Piafabec à l'attaque !

Bartłomiej eut une grimace…Ce garçon à casquette avait un Piafabec… Cependant le combat commençait pour de bon.

Cédric – Piafabec, attaque Picpic !

Aela – Canard esquive et riposte avec ton Jet de sable !

L'oiseau réussit à éviter de justesse son adversaire et lui lança du sable dans les yeux.

Le Piafabec, déstabilisé s'énerva un peu plus, et sur les ordres de son dresseur, attaqua avec Furie. Le pauvre Canard s'en prit plein le bec. Mais il résista cependant et lança sa vive attaque. Il percuta le Piafabec, mais celui-ci était de plus en plus énervé, et relança une attaque Furie. Cette fois, le pauvre Pokémon oiseau fut KO pour de bon. Aela rappela Canard, lui dit qu'il s'était bien battu, puis envoya Chantilly, son Pikachu.

Chantilly fit crépiter ses joues, près. Le Piafabec lança une attaque Picpic, cependant le rapide Chantilly esquivait très bien toutes les attaques. Puis Aela ordonna qu'il lance son attaque éclair, et le Pokémon oiseau, déjà bien fatigué, tomba KO. 1 partout. Cédric laissa son Piafabec se reposer dans sa Pokéball, et envoya son Sabelette. Aela écarquilla les yeux, puis se ressaisi.. Elle demanda à son Pikachu de lancer sa vive attaque. Le vif Chantilly se lança donc à l'assaut du Sabelette, qui lança en même temps une attaque tour rapide. Double KO. Décidément…Aela rappela donc Chantilly, en le félicitant, et pendant que Cédric envoyait son Rattata, elle envoya son Kobold. Après tout, le dresseur connaissait déjà Bambiski et Minimki. Le Rattata était très rapide, cependant, grâce à ses oreilles qui lui permettait de localiser les sons sans voir d'où ils venaient, réussi grâce à une attaque double pied bien placé à mettre KO son adversaire.

-Le vainqueur est Aela du Bourg-Palette !

Aela toute joyeuse, prit son Kobold dans les bras et le serra tendrement pour le féliciter. Bartek et Nathalie qui avaient encouragé leur amie, vinrent la féliciter pour ce beau combat. Cédric vint aussi la féliciter, au grand désarroi de Bartek. Puis Franck arriva, et dit

-Mouais pas mal…cependant, regardes toi et tes Pokémon…aucune tenue, vraiment…faudrait être fou pour être fier de loques pareilles, plus sales, je crois qu'il n'y a pas.

Puis il partit en direction d'Azuria, sans un autre mots et un regard en arrière. La jeune dresseuse regarda ses Pokémon, elle-même, et elle comprit plus ou moins de quoi son rival parlait..Elle, prenait des douches chaque matin, cependant elle n'avait pas pris le temps de le faire à ses Pokémon, et il y avait un mélange de boue et de transpiration sur eux. Elle ses vêtements n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux, trop grand, le pantalon déchiré au genou gauche, le T-shirt avec un trou dans l'épaule après le passage des Dardagnan. La jeune fille rageait, et ses amis ne purent la retenir, elle courut en pleurant vers le Centre Pokémon, histoire d'y passer sa colère après elle-même.

Après une bonne demi heure, quelqu'un vint la secouer gentiment. C'était Nathalie, qui lui proposa de l'aider un peu. Un peu gênée, la brune se laissa faire, ainsi l'éleveuse répara son T-shirt troué, la fit se mettre en short, qui était plus pratique, en plus de la chaleur qui arrivait en ce mois de juin, puis avec quelques chiffons humides l'aida à laver ses Pokémon. Nathalie passa un coup de peigne à chacun, notamment sur Bambiski qui n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'eau, puis enfin tout beau, elles sortirent de la chambre.

Bartłomiej attendait, assis dans le couloir, et se releva d'un bond lorsque les deux filles ressortirent. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Cédric arriva, et tendit quelque chose à Aela. Elle ouvrit le petit paquet, et vit un livre intitulé _Elevage Pokémon _avec des tas de chapitres, dont un sur la toilette des Pokémon. La petite brune sourit difficilement et remercia le jeune garçon à casquette. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de dire que ce n'était rien, et qu'il ne trouvait pas qu'elle était dans un sale état. Aela soupira, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le self. Cependant, tout cela avait coupé l'appétit de la jeune dresseuse, qui se demandait si elle était vraiment fait pour devenir dresseur…un dresseur n'oubliait pas de prendre soin de ses Pokémon lui ! Avec de sombres pensées, elle alla lire les passages concernant les Pokémon qu'elle avait, notamment sur les types feu. Elle vit qu'il fallait d'abord commencer par les brosser, puis les frotter avec un peu de cendres, mais jamais avec de l'eau, car cela les affaiblissaient de trop. Elle vit aussi qu'il fallait faire attention aux cornes et dard empoisonné, que les ailes des Pokémon oiseau devait bien être séchées, et de ne pas toucher un Pokémon électrique mouillé, sous peine d'électrocution. Etant concentrée pour tenter de retenir ce flot d'informations, elle n'entendit pas Bartek entrer et s'installer auprès d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut terminé son chapitre qu'elle remarqua qu'il était là, la regardant un peu inquiet. Aela soupira, puis finit par demander, d'une voix enrouée, ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu sais Aela, je ne pense pas du tout que tu ne prends pas soin de tes Pokémon…

La jeune fille grimaça –Mais si voyons tu voies bien que je ne les soigne pas, pour qu'ils soient tout beau.

Bartek- Ecoute, je te connait depuis quelques jours, mais je vois bien que tu t'occupes d'eux. Tu les nourris, les entraines, …

Aela – Normal, je ne vais pas les laisser mourir de faim, et les délaisser par flemmardise ou autre quand même.

Bartek – Je n'avais pas fini…Est-ce que ça te viendrait à l'esprit d'abandonner tes Pokémon ou les maltraiter ?

Aela- Quoi ? Mais tu es fou, jamais de la vie !

Bartek sourit –Tu vois, tu n'es pas une mauvaise dresseuse. Et puis tu en es au début du voyage, et donc tu es là pour apprendre…Sinon, ce voyage n'aurait pas de sens..

La jeune fille réussit à faire un timide sourire – Oui tu dois avoir raison.

Bartek-Bon alors , c'est quoi ce livre ?

Aela le lui tendit. Bartek râla un peu en voyant de quoi il s'agissait – Franchement, quel manque de tact il a ce Cédric !

Aela prit la défense de Cédric en disant simplement qu'il avait cru bien faire…de plus ce livre lui avait appris deux trois choses.

Bartek lut le chapitre concernant les Pokémons de type normal, puis referma le livre, le rendit à son amie, et lui dit, pour la faire rire

-Tu sais, moi non plus je ne le faisais pas…Si tu veux, demain avant de partir, on fera la toilette de nos Pokémon ensemble.

La jeune fille accepta, puis suivit son ami dehors, où Nathalie les attendait avec Cédric, et les invita à se rendre à l'élevage Pokémon, en attendant que la jeune dresseuse se décide à combattre Pierre.

Aela –Oh non, je l'avais oublié !

Nathalie lui dit qu'elle avait du temps, puis arrivée à l'élevage, lui montra son Pokémon, un magnifique Goupix. Puis les laissant observer les différents Pokémon se trouvant là, elle alla voir sa mère pour lui demander quelque chose.

Elle revint avec un grand sourire et s'adressa à Aela

-Dis moi, ça te dérange si je viens avec vous quand tu auras ton badge ? Je viens de demander à maman, elle est d'accord..

Aela parut un peu surprise, et balbutia un –bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir pris un peu de repos, et aidé un peu à nettoyer, les quatre enfants de 10 ans se rendirent à l'arène de Pierre, qui les accueillit chaleureusement. Il reconnut Cédric et s'étonna de le voir là, il répondit qu'il venait encourager Aela. Le champion d'arène se retourna vers la dresseuse brune.

Pierre- Tu es donc mon challenger aujourd'hui ?

Aela –Et bien oui…

-Allons entrez.

La troupe suivit le champion jusqu'au terrain de l'arène, avec des rochers petits et gros qui se dressaient un peu partout.

Pendant que les trois autres prenaient place dans la tribune, Pierre et Aela se firent face.

Pierre –Bien un combat en trois Pokémon, ça te va ?

Aela hocha de la tête.

Pierre-Très bien, alors c'est partit

L'arbitre donna le départ, et alors que le champion d'arène envoyait son Racaillou, Aela décida d'envoyer Minimki le Papilusion.

Le match commença, et Pierre ordonna à son Racaillou d'envoyer une attaque jet pierres. Cela était prévisible, car Papilusion était un Pokémon volant.. Aela demanda à son Minimki d'éviter du mieux qu'il pouvait les rochers, puis de lancer une attaque poudre dodo. Le Pokémon rocher s'endormit, et Aela ordonna de lancer une attaque choc mental, en envoyant le Pokémon contre un des gros rocher. Pierre pas perturbé pour un sous, sourit intérieurement. Cette petite avait du potentiel, et savait comment être tranquille. Sous le choc contre le rocher, le Racaillou se réveilla, un peu sonné, et lança son attaque ampleur. Aela ordonna à Minimki de se cacher dans les rochers, puis d'utiliser son choc mental en renvoyant l'attaque ampleur sur Racaillou. L'attaque toucha son lanceur de plein fouet, et il tomba KO. 1 à 0 pour Aela.

Pierre appela ensuite son Onix. Sous les ordres du champion d'arène il fit une attaque étreinte, qui immobilisa le pauvre papillon. Aela demanda à Minimki de lancer une attaque sécrétion, mais une attaque bien placé du Onix mis le Papilusion KO. 1 partout. Aela réfléchit un petit peu, puis décida d'envoyer Kobold. Celui-ci évita de justesse l'attaque étreinte que le serpent de roche exécutait, grimpa le long de son dos, avant de lancer une attaque double pied sur la tête de son adversaire. Pierre rappela son Onix, et envoya son dernier Pokémon : Rhinocorne . Le gros Pokémon était très lent, et très lourd. Il chargea sur l'ordre de Pierre, mais le petit Kobold était bien plus rapide. Il l'évita, grimpa sur un gros rocher et attendit que son adversaire revienne vers lui, avant de lui sauter sur le dos. Il lui envoya une attaque double pied, mais le Rhinocorne, affaibli, tenait toujours. Il fonça de nouveau pour envoyer son attaque koud'korne, qui fit mouche. Il envoyer le petit Kobold dans les roses –ou plutôt les cailloux-. Aela n'avait plus beaucoup de choix….et elle envoya Chantilly. Dans les tribunes, Cédric lança un « c'est pas gagné » assez fort pour qu'on l'entende sur le terrain, et qui découragea totalement la jeune dresseuse. Le Rhinocorne chargea le Pikachu, qui heureusement se mit à l'abri au dernier moment grâce à une vive attaque. Aela était un peu perdue, elle pensait qu'un Pokémon électrique ne pourrait rien faire contre un Pokémon roche et se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix, incapable de demander à son Pikachu de tenter quelque chose. Voyant l'état dans laquelle une seule phrase l'avait mis, Bartek l'encouragea de plus belle, en disant qu'elle pouvait y arriver. Cela suffit à réveiller la jeune fille qui demanda alors à Chantilly de bondir au dessus du Rhinocorne, puis de l'attaquer avec son attaque queue de fer. Cela suffit à vaincre le Pokémon de Pierre, déjà bien affaibli. Le match était fini.

Aela alla chercher son Chantilly, et le fit tournoyer dans les airs, avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Pierre s'approcha

Pierre- C'était un beau combat..Pour l'avoir gagné, je te remets ton premier badge, le badge roche.

Il lui tendit le badge.

Pierre- Il te faut maintenant les 7 autres avant d'espérer affronter le conseil des 4..Donc je te souhaite un bon voyage, et de beaux match Pokémon. Et puis un petit conseil de plus…ne te laisse pas intimider ou défaire par les personnes autour de toi. Quoiqu'il arrive si tu choisis de faire quelque chose, fait le jusqu'au bout, comme tu le penses, une situation peut se retourner à ton avantage alors que les autres peuvent penser que tout est perdu..Garde confiance en toi.

Aela le remercia mille fois, en promettant de suivre ce conseil du mieux qu'elle pourrait, puis fut rejointe par ses amis qui la félicitèrent, et partirent de l'arène en direction de l'élevage Pokémon.

Ils se séparèrent de Nathalie, en se donnant rendez vous le lendemain matin à cette place, et repartirent au centre Pokémon pour y prendre un repos bien mérité.


	9. Chapitre 9 : La surprise

Réponse aux reviews : Et oui, notre Bartek est un gentil garçon :) Cédric un vrai gosse de riche xD Bref, voici ce cours neuvième chapitre ^^

Une belle journée s'annonce. Après le petit déjeuner, Bartek et Aela commencèrent par aller s'habiller, puis ils sortirent dans le jardin juxtaposé au centre Pokémon pour y faire la toilette de leurs Pokémon. Le jeune garçon se prit d'ailleurs une petite décharge électrique de Chantilly pour l'avoir toucher alors qu'il avait les mains mouillées. Aela avait alors explosé de rire, puis lui avait tendu un bout de chiffon, encore toute tremblante de rire. Après avoir fait la toilette à tout le monde, et de bonne humeur, ils se dirigèrent en direction de l'élevage Pokémon , après avoir attendu Cédric, qui n'était pas vraiment du matin.

Seulement en arrivant à la ferme, ils ne s'attendirent pas du tout à voir ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Les meubles étaient sens dessus dessous, et personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, et virent la Team Rocket en train d'embarquer les Pokémon de l'élevage, Nathalie tentant de les en empêcher avec son Goupix. En les voyants, Cédric n put s'empêcher de demander –C'est qui ceux là ?

La rengaine partit

_Esther-Nous sommes de retour_

_Cristiano-Pour tout voler sans détour_

_Esther-Afin d'avoir les meilleurs Pokémons du monde entier_

_Cristiano-Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir aux mondes oubliés_

_Esther_

_Cristiano_

_Esther- La team Rocket, plus rapide que l'ouragan_

_Cristiano- Rendez vous tous, ou on mettra tout à sang_

_Ferosinge- 'singe oui à sang_

Très en colère que cette bande de voleurs s'en prenne à leur amie, Aela et Bartek appelèrent Papilusion et Canard. Après un combat acharné contre un Mystherbe et un Tentacool, ils réussirent à récupérer les Pokémon de l'élevage, et Canard envoya une fois de plus la Team vers d'autres cieux

_Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'en va aux oubliettes !_

Alisson, la mère de Nathalie, les remercia de tout cœur, puis avant de leur dire au revoir, elle confia à Aela et Bartłomiej un œuf d'une étrange couleur. Il était marron-gris, avec deux rayures beiges à chaque extrémités de l'œuf. Nathalie leur dit que c'était un des œufs de l'Aquali de l'élevage, et que sa mère le leur confiant en cadeau de remerciement.

Après avoir mis l'œuf au chaud dans la cape du garçon et dans le sac d'Aela, ils partirent pour de bon en direction d'Azuria. En chemin, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, notamment sur la couleur étrange de l'œuf d'Evoli. Selon Nathalie, les autres n'avaient pas cette couleur grise, mais plus marron orangé. S'arrêtant dans un champ vers midi, ils mangèrent, et s'autorisèrent même quelques combats contre les dresseurs qui passaient par là… Puis ils repartirent, et bientôt ils furent à l'entrée du Mont Sélénite. Le jour étant déjà bien avancé, ils décidèrent de camper un peu plus loin, pour pouvoir repartir tranquillement le lendemain, non sans des plaintes venants de Cédric, qui voulait être le soir même à Azuria.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Traversée du Mont

Bartek se réveilla tôt le matin..il voulait faire un petit échauffement avant de traverser la grotte. Il hésitait à aller réveiller Aela. Cependant, il n'eut pas à se poser longtemps la question, car Aela se réveilla. Il alla donc lui demander si elle voulait venir avec lui. Aela accepta, et ils partirent tout deux, en laissant un petit mot pour Nathalie et Cédric. C'est ainsi que les deux amis firent un tour avec leur Pokémon, puis qu'ils s'amusèrent à éviter le plus de cailloux au sol possible.

Ils finirent par retourner au campement, où Nathalie et Cédric étaient levés. Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner, ils entrèrent dans le mont Sélénite.

Il faisait sombre dans la grotte. Aela laissa sortir Bambiski pour qu'il éclaire un peu le chemin. Le chemin rocailleux était praticable et lisse. Les parois avaient été renforcées pour éviter d'éventuels tremblements de terre de faire tout s'ébouler sur des voyageurs. On pouvait entendre le son de l'eau résonnant, il devait y avoir un lac dans le Mont Sélénite. Les quatre jeunes suivait le petit Salamèche dans la grotte, et frissonnaient un peu du fait que la température était plus basse qu'à l'extérieur. Ils prirent une pause pour manger, puis repartirent. Le chemin était décidément bien long…Alors que Aela, Bartłomiej et Cédric continuait leur chemin, Nathalie vit derrière un rocher un Mélofée en train de se cacher. Elle rigola et continua sa route, mais la petite Mélofée continuait de la suivre. Elle s'arrêta, et demanda au petit Pokémon « Et bien, tu t'es perdue ? »

La Mélofée la regarda et lui mit une petite torgnole avant de retourner se cacher. Nathalie « Bon si tu le prends comme ça…Goupix, en avant ! »

Le renard de feu apparut. Nathalie « Attaque flammèche sur Mélofée ! » Goupix s'exécuta et Mélofée eut un peu chaud. Elle s'approcha de Goupix et l'attaqua de torgnoles. Vexé, le petit renard le chargea, lui lança de nouveau une attaque flammèche, et le Mélofée, fatigué, fut KO. Nathalie prit alors sa Pokéball, et la lança sur le Mélofée. Elle réussi son coup et attrapa le petit Mélofée. Elle récupéra sa Pokéball, et se précipita à la suite des trois autres, qui ne l'avait pas vu.

Enfin…sauf Aela, qui se demandait où pouvait bien être passer la petite éleveuse. Elle la vit revenir essoufflée, mais un sourire illuminant son visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander ce qui se passait.

« J'ai attrapé un Mélofée…enfin une Mélofée. » Je la laisserai sortir quand on sortira de là.

Après encore une demi heure de marche, ils virent la sortie et firent une course pour être le premier à quitter la grotte. Résultat, ce fut Bartek qui gagna, suivi par Aela, puis Nathalie et bon dernier Cédric.

Prenant de nouveau une pause « pour Cédric qui était fatigué d'avoir tant marché et couru », ils purent contempler la jeune Mélofée de Nathalie. Le petit Pokémon était curieux de tout, et ne put s'empêcher de mettre une torgnole à Cédric qui touchait ses ailes, et à Aela qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Seul Bartłomiej y échappa , mais de peu, car son éleveuse lui donna à manger pour la calmer. Ils décidèrent de laisser tout les Pokémon se dégourdir les pattes au bord de l'eau. C'est ainsi que Bambiski, Minimki, Chantilly, Canard, Kobold, Papilusion, Rattata, Nidoran femelle, Goupix, Bulbizarre, Piafabec, Rattata et Sabelette rejoignirent Mélofée à l'extérieur de leur Pokéball. Pendant que Cédric faisait une sieste sous le soleil, Nathalie chouchoutait Goupix et Mélofée. Quant à Aela et Bartek, ils se promenaient au bord de l'eau, en regardant leurs Pokémon jouer devant eux. Ils allaient faire demi tour, quand le jeune garçon trouva un Krabby, tellement petit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas tout de suite vu et avaient failli l'écraser. Rattata aida son dresseur à le battre, et Bartłomiej l'attrapa. Il laissa sortir son mini Krabby pour le présenter à ses autres Pokémon.

Ils finirent par revenir là où leurs deux amis se trouvaient, pour repartir en direction d'Azuria. Il était 16H lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Cédric fit soigner ses Pokémons et décida derechef de tenter sa chance à l'arène d'Ondine. Aela, elle, préférait attendre le lendemain, pour avoir le temps de se reposer.

Pendant que Cédric tentait le défi de l'arène, Aela, Bartek et Nathalie restèrent au centre Pokémon, où ils se commandèrent des glaces. Ainsi Nathalie choisi une glace vanille-fraise et coulis de framboises, Bartek prit une glace chocolat-pistache chantilly, tandis qu'Aela avait commandé une glace chocolat-banane-noix de coco avec crème de marron, chocolat et chantilly. Le Pikachu d'Aela vint goûter à la glace, et trouva la crème blanche fort délicieuse. Aela demanda alors une coupe avec de la chantilly pour son Chantilly. Bartek rigola, en disant « en voilà au moins un qui porte bien son surnom », Nathalie ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux ronds devant le petit Pikachu amateur de chantilly, et alors qu'ils finissaient leur glace, une voix les fit sursauter.

« Et bien je vois que Miss Hasard est enfin arrivée à Azuria et n'a pas manger grand-chose pendant sa traversée… »

Aela se leva, mécontente de devoir répondre à son rival. « On a très bien mangé, c'est juste qu'il fait trop chaud et que la glace fait du bien par ce temps ! »

Franck « Mouais…une bonne baignade peut aussi rafraichir. »

Aela « Pourquoi tu as peur de te geler le cerveau en mangeant de la glace ? »

Franck resta coi un moment, avant de repartir en disant qu'au moins lui avait gagner son deuxième badge depuis la veille alors qu'ils venaient juste d'arriver. Puis il partit, grondant contre la jeune dresseuse.

Après une bonne heure, Cédric revint, son badge en main. « Ca y est je l'ai, je l'ai ! »

Félicitant le jeune dresseur, ils partirent se faire un tour en ville, et passèrent devant un magasin. Ils y entrèrent tout les quatre. Pendant que Nathalie cherchait de quoi dorloter ses Pokémon, que Cédric cherchait des nouveaux habits et Bartłomiej de quoi faire un peu de sport, Aela flânait entre les rayons, ne sachant trop que prendre. Rien ne lui plaisait vraiment, et elle avait déjà ce dont elle avait besoin. C'est alors que Cédric accourut vers elle, la mine enjouée, et l'entraina avec lui dans le rayon vêtements. « Il faut que tu essayes ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Cédric l'emmena jusqu'au rayon fille, et lui montra une robe rose pâle, sans manche, toute simple. Aela fit la moue…elle n'aimait pas se mettre en robe.

Cédric « Allons je suis sûr que tu seras très jolie avec ça. »

Aela « Non, je n'aime pas me mettre en robe je te dit ! »

Cédric « Taratata…essaye la au moins, je suis certain que tu changeras d'avis »

C'est ainsi qu'Aela se retrouva en robe. Cédric avait prévenu les deux autres, et ils étaient venus donner leur avis.

Cédric « Très jolie ! »

Nathalie « Magnifique ! »

Bartek, lui ne disait rien. Il voyait bien que son amie se sentait mal à l'aise dans son habit.

Cédric « Allez, c'est décidé je te l'achète ! Et tu la mettras demain pour aller défier Ondine »

Aela / Bartłomiej « Quoi ? »

Après ça, le groupe des quatre rentra au centre, Cédric très guilleret, Nathalie filmant la scène avec son nouveau caméscope, Bartłomiej un peu embarrassé et Aela faisant une tête de trois mètres de long. Ils mangèrent, se lavèrent et partirent se coucher.


	11. Chapitre 11 : L'apparence est trompeuse

Réponses aux reviews :

Oui je sais que ça allait un peu vite. Mais au fil du temps je pense m'être améliorée (sachant que j'ai mit deux ans pour écrire cette histoire) donc vous verrez bien aux prochains chapitres.

Sinon, et bien voici la suite !

Aela passa une mauvaise nuit, se réveillant au beau milieu de la nuit à cause de cauchemars, puis cherchant un sommeil perdu depuis longtemps. Elle finit par se rendormir de fatigue. Le lendemain ce fut Cédric, Bartłomiej et Nathalie qui la réveillèrent. Il était déjà 9H du matin. Elle partit prendre son petit déjeuner, se prit une bonne douche chaude, puis s'habilla. En allant dans la chambre, Nathalie lui rappela qu'elle devait se mettre en robe. Aela se renfrogna…elle avait mal dormi à cause de ça, et espérait passer au travers. Mais la jeune éleveuse la poussa gentiment pour qu'elle mette sa robe. Puis elle aida la dresseuse à faire une petite toilette à ses Pokémon. A onze heures, ils se rendirent tous les quatre à l'arène d'Ondine. Aela était très stressée. Nathalie avait pris son caméscope pour filmer le combat, Cédric se réjouissait déjà de repartir sur les routes, et Bartłomiej lui ne disait pas grand-chose. Un peu dans la lune il frottait son bras gauche toujours en écharpe depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant.

Ondine accueilli les enfants, et les emmena dans le terrain. Ce terrain ci était en réalité une grande piscine, avec des flotteurs un peu partout dans le bassin, faisant un sol instable pour les Pokémon. Le challenger et le champion était sur le bord de la piscine. Les 3 autres étaient dans les gradins. L'arbitre de la rencontre dicta les règles, puis le combat commença.

Ondine envoya un Stari, Aela Chantilly. Le combat fut rude. Le Pokémon aquatique ne cessait de plonger dans l'eau pour se protéger des offensives du Pikachu, mais une attaque éclair bien placée le mis KO. Aela, elle, sentait les regards tournés vers elle. Elle se sentait vraiment mal. La championne envoya son Psykokwak, et le pauvre Chantilly n'eut pas de répit. Attendant un ordre de la part de sa dresseuse, son attaque éclair lui fut renvoyer par un choc mental, alors qu'il était tombé dans l'eau à cause d'une attaque du Pokémon aquatique. Aela envoya alors son Minimki. Malheureusement le petit Pokémon aquatique était encore dans son choc mental, et il réussit à le mettre dans l'eau. Le pauvre Papilusion ne pouvait plus voler, et son attaque charge réveilla le Psykokwak, qui lui lança une attaque griffe. Deuxième KO. La jeune dresseuse s'affola..quel Pokémon allait elle choisir ? Pas Bambiski, c'était trop dangereux pour lui….quant à Kobold, il ne savait pas nager. Elle choisi donc Canard. Avec son attaque jet de sable, il l'empêcha d'y voir clair. Puis il l'envoya contre les parois de la piscine avec sa tornade. Psykokwak KO. Ondine envoya son dernier Pokémon : Ptitard. Le Pokémon aquatique passa dans l'eau, envoya un jet d'eau bien placé à Canard, et une fois qu'il fut à terre, l'attaqua avec ses torgnoles. Sentant les regards sur elle, la dresseuse ne trouva pas ses mots pour sortir son Pokémon de là, et le combat se termina par un KO de Canard.

« La championne Ondine remporte le combat »

Ondine s'approcha de la jeune dresseuse, tétanisée, et lui dit que c'était tout de même un beau combat. « Tu sais, Pierre m'a parlé de toi, et je pensais que tu aurais réagi un peu plus vite aux attaques… »

Aela rougit. Son angoisse n'était pas partie, loin de là, d'autant plus que ses amis venaient vers elle. Ne tenant plus du tout, elle partit sous les regards étonnés des autres. Cédric voulut bien la suivre, mais Bartek lui répondit qu'elle avait peut être besoin d'être seule…et il n'avait pas tort. Ondine leur avoua qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, et en regardant la vidéo, ils virent qu'Aela était comme paralysée.

Ondine « On dirait qu'elle était stressée, où je ne sais pas trop. »

Nathalie « Oui, pourtant ce n'est pas le match qui la stressait…elle en a déjà fait pas mal, et jamais elle n'a réagi comme ça. »

Bartek « Je crois savoir où est le problème… »

Et sur ce, il partit vers le centre Pokémon, laissant les autres se demander de quoi il parlait.

Aela courait ne s'arrêtant que dans le centre Pokémon, et partit dans sa chambre pour se changer. Non décidément elle _détestait_ se mettre en robe. Elle enfila son short, et un T-shirt, mis sa veste, et après avoir soigné ses Pokémon, elle sortit et partit se faire un tour en ville, ne s'arrêtant que dans un parc, près d'un arbre et d'une rivière qui coulait là. Sentant sa tristesse, Bambiski, Chantilly, Minimki, Canard et Kobold sortir de leur Pokéball pour tenter de réconforter leur dresseuse. Le Salamèche se blottit dans les bras d'Aela, Canard se plaça sur son épaule, Chantilly trouva une place sur la tête de sa dresseuse, Minimki était sur le côté droit se serrant contre le bras de la jeune fille et Kobold lui était sur ses genoux. Devant tant d'effort pout la réconforter, Aela finit par sécher ses larmes, de murmurer un petit merci à ses fidèles compagnons, et eut une idée. Elle demanda à Chantilly de tenter de faire une attaque reflet, sur des bases précises. Et elle trouva d'autres exercices à faire faire à ses Pokémon, pour les entrainer aux conditions de l'arène d'Azuria.

Pendant ce temps, Bartłomiej était revenu au centre Pokémon. Il avait chercher Aela, mais avait juste trouver sa robe posée sur son lit. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait… Cédric et Nathalie étaient revenus aussi, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient vu Aela. Un peu inquiets, ils se séparèrent pour la chercher…

Aela était en train de se reposer, quand une voix la fit sursauter.

« Ah ben tu es là ! »

C'était Nathalie, qui venait de la retrouver. « Tu nous a fait peur, tu sais ? Allez viens on rentre au centre Pokémon.. »

La jeune dresseuse s'excusa et partit avec la petite éleveuse.

Nathalie « Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant le match ? Tu étais quand même pas stressée à cause du combat, si ? »

Aela « Non, ce n'est pas ça , c'est juste que… »

Nathalie « Que quoi ? Personne n'a compris ce qui se passait… »

Aela « Et bien, je… »

Elle s'arrêta. Elles venaient d'arriver au centre. Elles entrèrent et s'assirent, en attendant les deux garçons. Aela ne voulait pas expliquer que le fait d'être en robe la gênait particulièrement et que c'était cela qui lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens. Cédric rentra un quart d'heure plus tard. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'Aela allait bien, mais la gronda tout de même un peu pour être partie de la sorte. Il ne manquait plus que Bartłomiej. Après une heure, Aela commença réellement à s'inquiéter. Elle sortit pour rechercher son ami, mais Cédric la retint en disant qu'il ne voulait pas chercher de nouveau pour rien. La jeune dresseuse lui tira la langue, appela Canard, et se pencha vers ce dernier « Ecoute Canard, je veux que tu survoles la ville et que tu retrouves Bartek. Quand tu l'auras trouver, fais le revenir au centre d'accord ? » L'oiseau poussa un petit « rouuu » avant de s'envoler au dessus d'Azuria, sous le regard de sa dresseuse. Cédric voulut la faire rentrer dans le centre, mais il abandonna l'idée en voyant le regard que lui lança la brunette, ainsi que le « toi, occupes-toi de tes oignons ! » Le garçon a casquette retourna donc s'assoir à côté de Nathalie en faisant la moue, alors qu'Aela scrutait le ciel et la rue devant le centre dans l'espoir de voir apparaitre le jeune entraineur.

Après une demi heure, elle vit enfin Bartek et Canard revenir. Elle se précipita à leur rencontre. Bartek, bien que pâle, avait retrouvé le sourire, et serra son amie dans ses bras, avant de chuchoter un « me fait plus jamais une peur pareille s'il te plait ». Aela lui promit, bien trop heureuse d'être là.

Et sur le chemin qui les ramenait au centre, Bartek demanda « Alors, dis moi, c'est ta robe qui t'as tant mise dans cet état ? »

Aela « Oui…comment tu le sais ? Nathalie et Cédric m'ont juste posé la question, mais je n'ai pas répondu, et toi tu le sais dès le début… »

Bartek s'arrêta. « C'est simplement que tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas te mettre en robe. Et puis je te connais plutôt bien maintenant pour affirmer que n'importe quel combat ne te stresse pas. »

Aela sourit. Elle entraina son ami vers le centre Pokémon…où ils se firent enguirlander pour avoir disparu, et finalement, le calme revint. Ils mangèrent, Aela ne pouvant toujours pas expliquer sa réaction, elle se contenta de ne rien dire, puis de partir se coucher, en prenant d'abord soin de passer un bon coup de brosse à ses petits protégés.


	12. Chapitre 12 :Y a du Canard dans l'air

**Désolée pour ce retard, le site sur lequel j'ai au départ posté cette fi était en maintenance et comme je récupère les chapitres dessus, il était compliqué pour moi de vous mettre la suite :) Enfin, la voici enfin, bonne lecture !**

Le lendemain, après son réveil quotidien, Aela se rappela soudain qu'elle n'avait toujours pas appelé sa famille. Elle le fit donc, donna les nouvelles diverses et variées depuis Argenta, et de raccrocha après avoir promis d'appeler dès la prochaine ville.

Elle s'habilla cette fois comme elle l'aimait. Avec son short et son T-shirt préféré. Elle avait eu le temps de faire une bonne lessive la veille, du coup toutes ses affaires étaient propres.

Elle vit Cédric venir vers elle.

Aela « Salut »

Cédric « Salut Aela. Dis, ça te dérange pas si je pars aujourd'hui et que je ne vois pas ton match ? Je dois aller à Céladopole voir mes parents qui sont là bas, et il faut que j'y sois demain alors. »

Aela « Oui bien sûr il n'y a pas de problème. »

Sur ce, le dresseur partit, et Aela alla avec ses Pokémon dans le jardin du centre. Nathalie était au self ainsi que Bartłomiej et elle préférait jouer avec ses compagnons à l'extérieur. Enfin, ses deux amis sortirent.

Aela « Ah vous voilà… On va à l'arène ? »

Nathalie « Tu veux vraiment y aller en short Aela ? »

Bartek « Je pense que oui.. »

La dresseuse prit ses deux amis par la main et les entraina vers l'arène, mais Nathalie se dégagea

Nathalie « Laisse moi au moins prendre ma caméra ! »

Aela « D'accord rejoins nous à l'arène »

Aela et Bartek partirent donc en direction de l'arène. Cette fois, la jeune fille demanda à son ami de garder Bambiski et Kobold avec lui, car elle n'en aurait pas besoin. Le jeune entraineur laissa sortir ses propres Pokémon et le Salamèche et le Nidoran d'Aela pour qu'ils encouragent eux aussi, Nathalie arriva enfin, et fit de même avec Goupix et Mélofée, qui ayant mangé ne tapa personne. Lorsque Nathalie pointa la caméra vers lui, Bambiski se cacha derrière Bartek.

Comme la veille, le combat commença. Aela appela d'abord Chantilly. Grâce à ce qu'il avait appris la veille, le petit Pikachu encercla le Stari d'Ondine et le foudroya avec son attaque éclair. Vint le tour de Ptitard, qui subit le même sort, bien qu'il ait éliminé un bon nombre de reflets de Pikachu. Puis la championne envoya Psykokwak sur le terrain. Comme la veille, il réussit à trouver le véritable Chantilly, et à le mettre à l'eau pour qu'il s'électrocute. Aela rappela Chantilly, qu'elle félicita, puis envoya Canard. Le Roucool évita le choc mental en plongeant directement dans l'eau et se retrouva derrière le Psykokwak, il lui lança une attaque jet de sable, puis l'envoya valser sur le rebord de la piscine. Cette fois, Aela avait bel et bien gagné. Elle allait rejoindre son Canard quand celui-ci évolua en un beau Roucoups, gardant toujours sa tache triangulaire beige sur son aile. Aela lui caressa le bec pour le féliciter, pendant qu'Ondine s'approchait pour lui remettre son badge. Le badge Cascade. Bambiski accourut et se jeta sur sa dresseuse, suivi de près par Kobold. Enfin elle avait son deuxième badge ! Nathalie la serra aussi dans ses bras, mais Bartek lui n'en eu pas le temps, à cause d'une seconde d'hésitation, mais aussi parce qu'Aela avait enfin réussi à se dégager et avait déclarer très solennellement « Bon pour fêter ça, je propose de faire une course jusqu'au centre Pokémon pour y manger une méga glace avec plein de chantilly dessus. »

Et Aela partit en courant, suivie de près par Chantilly le Pikachu. Ils arrivèrent ex-æquo. Les autres arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard, mi-amusés, mi-fatigués et s'assirent à la table extérieure avec Aela. L'infirmière Joëlle vint prendre leur commande. Quelques minutes plus tard, un Leveinard leur apporta leurs glaces.

Nathalie avait commandé une glace fraise-framboise, avec coulis de fraise sur chantilly, elle avait pris pour Goupix et Mélofée une double glace à la vanille. Bartek, lui s'était pris une glace extra chocolat, noix de coco et chantilly avec filet de Nutella, Rattata se délectait d'une glace à la noisette, Nidoran d'une glace à la myrtille, Papilusion avait choisi une glace noix de coco-chantilly, et le petit Krabby avait une glace à la pistache. Aela avait commandé une très grande glace, trois chocolat – banane – noix de coco – châtaignes - sirop d'érable – Nutella – crème de marrons – chantilly, Chantilly avait juste voulu de la chantilly, Bambiski avait pris un simple chocolat chaud avec des biscuits, Minimki se délectait d'une glace au miel, Canard d'une bouilli de glace à la pomme et Kobold mangeait une glace au melon.

Tout ce petit monde se régalait, et Chantilly parvint même à manger la chantilly de Bartek. Après ce petit régale, ils allèrent se promener au bord de l'étendu d'eau et se prélasser un peu au soleil. Aela admirait ses deux badges et les nettoyait, Nathalie massait ses Pokémon et Bartek était parti courir autour du petit lac où ils étaient. Aela laissa ses compagnons jouer et alla voir Bartłomiej qui avait plongé dans le lac. Elle le chercha des yeux mais ne le trouva pas….jusqu'à ce que son ami ne l'attrape et la jette elle aussi à l'eau. La jeune fille ressortit la tête hors de l'eau, cracha celle qu'elle avait failli avaler et essaya de couler Bartek pour se venger. Malheureusement, ce fut de nouveau elle qui se fit couler. Ressortant finalement de l'eau, Bartek eut droit à un comité d'accueil de la part des Pokémon d'Aela, et ce fut Canard qui le souleva de terre, à un mètre du sol et le lâcha dans le lac.

Aela « Merci Canard. »

Bartek ressortit de l'eau et maudit le Roucoups de la jeune dresseuse, puis se laissa sécher au soleil. Finalement, comme le soleil déclinait, ils retournèrent au centre Pokémon d'Azuria, pour manger et dormir.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Dure journée!

Le temps était à l'orage sur Azuria. De gros nuages gris plombaient le ciel, bien qu'il ne pleuvait toujours pas. Aela décida pourtant de partir voir un Pokémaniac au Nord de la ville.

Ils avaient à peine eu le temps d'atteindre le pont que Bartek décida de faire une course, et il partit en courant. Etant bien trop fatiguée par la veille, Aela le laissa partir devant et marcha tranquillement avec Nathalie. Elles le reverraient bien au point de rendez-vous.

Après le pont, un pêcheur les arrêta. « Excusez moi les demoiselles… »

Aela « Heu, oui ? »

Pêcheur « Je me demandais… j'ai eu une toute nouvelle canne à pêche hier. Seulement, j'en avais déjà une, et je ne vais plus m'en servir. Est-ce que vous la voulez ? »

Nathalie « Non merci. »

Aela « Je ne sais pas pêcher, mais je veux bien essayer tiens.. »

Le pêcheur sourit, lui donna sa vieille canne à pêche et lui expliqua le fonctionnement. En repartant, Nathalie était perplexe.

« A quoi elle te servira si tu ne sais pas pêcher ? »

Aela « A attraper des Pokémon pardi ! »

Un peu plus loin sur la route, un jeune dresseur lui proposa un combat.

Aela « D'accord, en trois vs trois, c'est bon ? »

Pendant que le garçon envoyait un Mystherbe, Aela envoya son Salamèche.

Aela « Bambiski, go ! » et une fois en place « attaque flammèche ! »

L'attaque de feu était dévastatrice contre le Pokémon plante, qui utilisait beaucoup de vol-vie. Cela ne gêna nullement la salamandre de feu, qui fit une dernière attaque flammèche pour que son adversaire soit K.O.

Le garçon rappela son Mystherbe et envoya Ptitard.

Aela « Bambiski, tu te sens prêt à le combattre ? »

Le petit Salamèche bomba fièrement le torse pour montrer qu'il l'était.

Aela « Dans ces cas…Attaque griffe ! »

Le Pokémon eau se fit bien griffer, mais il envoya une attaque Pistolet à O pour se défendre. Le Salamèche était très affaibli. Le Ptitard lança une attaque torgnoles. Alors que la salamandre était au sol, il se mit à luire. Aela ne savait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait. Le corps du Pokémon devint plus grand, une corne s'allongea sur sa tête. Fier de lui, le nouveau Reptincel poussa un beau « Reptincel » avant de retourner à l'attaque. Et avec une attaque griffe mêlée d'une attaque frénésie, il réussit à mettre KO le Ptitard. Le dresseur le rappela et envoya cette fois un Piafabec.

Aela « Allez viens là Bambiski, laisses en un peu pour les autres. »

Le Reptincel revint aux côtés de sa dresseuse, qui le félicita en lui grattant la tête, et envoya son Pikachu.

Aela « Chantilly, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? »

La souris électrique approuva, utilisa son attaque reflet pour encercler le Piafabec et lança son attaque éclair. Et une dizaine de ses attaques, ça fait beaucoup pour un seul oiseau. Il tomba KO. Le Pikachu sauta dans les bras de sa dresseuse.

Aela « Bravo Chantilly ! »

Elle le chatouilla, puis le Pokémon s'installa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Le garçon la félicita, et lui indiqua le bon chemin pour aller dans la maison du Pokémaniac.

Les deux filles le remercièrent et continuèrent leur route. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant une jolie maison mi-pierre, mi-bois. Elles toquèrent et furent étonnées de n'entendre aucune réponse. Aela chercha autour d'elle pour voir si son ami était dehors à les attendre, mais non. S'il n'était pas dehors, il était forcément à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit donc la porte, qui n'était pas fermée à clé et se figea en entrant dans la pièce.

Tout à l'intérieur indiquait qu'il y avait eu du grabuge. Une table était renversée, des feuilles étaient éparpillées au sol. Très inquiètes, les deux filles appelèrent dans l'espor d'avoir une réponse. En cherchant, elles trouvèrent dans une armoire un jeune homme ligoté et bâillonné. Les deux filles le détachèrent et après quelques minutes où il repris ses esprits, lui demandèrent ce qui s'était passé. C'est pendant ces quelques minutes qu'Aela trouva par terre quatre Pokéball. Elle les ramassa et retourna voir le Pokémaniac qui commençait son récit :

« Merci de m'avoir sorti de là…Je suis Léo, inventeur du système de stockage de Pokémon. J'étais en train de faire quelques recherches quand on m'a attaqué. Mes agresseurs se sont présentés comme étant membres de la team Rocket. Ils avaient avec eux un drôle de Ferosinge qui parlait ! » Les deux filles se regardèrent, ne connaissant que trop bien ce groupe.. « Ils ont dit qu'ils voualient les résultats de mes recherches sur les légendaires, et devant mon refus, ils m'ont attaqué avec une attaque para spore, puis m'ont attaché et m'ont mis dans le placard. J'ai entendu un capharnaüm incroyable puis plus rien… »

Aela « Et vous n'avez pas eu la visite d'un ami avant ? »

Léo « Heu non, désolé, je ne l'ai pas vu… »

Aela commença vraiment à s'inquiéter. Elle fit sortir les Pokémon des Pokéball. Papilusion, Nidoran, Rattata et Krabby furent étonnés de ne pas voir leur dresseur.

Aela « Dites moi, vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Bartek ? »

Les quatre eurent un mouvement négatif de la tête. Aela tournait en rond dans la pièce, lorsqu'elle vit un papier accroché sur la porte. Elle alla donc voir ce que c'était et y lut « Vous trouverez son corps à la centrale ». Elle blêmit, arracha le papier de la porte et retourna voir Nathalie et Léo.

Aela « Il est à la centrale »

Nathalie « Comment tu le sais ? »

La dresseuse lui tendit le papier, et comme son amie, Nathalie devint pâle.

Aela « Il faut qu'on y aille ! »

C'est à ce moment que l'orage éclata et qu'une tempête s'abattit sur la région. Impossible d'aller dehors par un temps pareil, c'était bien trop dangereux. Du coup, Léo leur proposa de rester chez lui et de boire quelque chose. Les deux filles l'aidèrent à remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce, et ils s'installèrent devant un chocolat chaud, bien réconfortant les jours d'orage et de froid, mais n'arrivant pas à chasser l'inquiétude du cœur d'Aela.

L'orage ne prit fin qu'en mileu d'après midi, et Léo raccompagna Nathalie et Aela jusqu'à Azuria, leur indiqua le chemin de la centrale et repartit chez lui.

Les deux filles coururent donc, ignorant tous les Pokémons qui étaient sur leur chemin, Aela avec les Pokéball de son ami, en plus des siennes, Chantilly toujours sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la centrale, un sbire les empêcha de rentrer. Le combat fut vite terminé et les deux filles rentrèrent dans la centrale. Les locaux étaient complètement déserts, et ne voyant personne au rez-de-chaussée, elles décidèrent de se rendre aux sous-sols. Il y régnait une semi obscurité, et elles ne voyaient pas grand-chose. Seul Aela vit que là aussi il n'y avait personne à part…

Elle courut vers le corps de son ami. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. Lui aussi avait été attaché. La dresseuse le détacha et le retourna. Il respirait toujours. Elle soupira de soulagement, et avec l'aide de Bambiski, le porta jusqu'à la sortie de la centrale. Canard l'emmena jusqu'à Azuria, Aela le suivant de près, et ils se rendirent à l'hôpital de la ville. Les deux filles se firent sermonnés par le docteur, disant qu'on avait pas idée de sortir par temps d'orage, que le garçon avait pris beaucoup de coup de jus, et qu'il était dans un état critique. Il alla donc s'occuper de Bartek, faisant attendre les deux filles. Nathalie, n'en pouvant plus, fini par retourner au centre Pokémon. Aela resta sur place, entourée de bien neuf Pokémon en comptant ceux du garçon. Et elle attendait, attendait. Elle put aller dans sa chambre que trois heures plus tard. Le garçon dormait. Aela vint se placer près de lui, ainsi que ses Pokémon et, plutôt fatiguée de sa journée, elle finit par s'endormir, les mains sur celles de son ami, entouré par ses compagnons de voyage.


	14. Chapitre 14 : hôpital et pêche

Lorsque Bartek se réveilla, il eut la surprise de se trouver dans un lit d'hôpital, Aela endormit à côté qui lui tenait les mains. Nathalie n'était pas là. Leurs Pokémons dormaient soit sur le lit, soit à côté. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il la secoua gentiment pour la réveiller.

Bartek -Aela, réveille-toi..

Il fit une grimace lorsque la douleur élança son bras. La jeune dresseuse ouvrit les paupières, et vit que son ami était réveillé. Cependant, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne capta pas l'information tout de suite.

Bartek -Alors bien dormi ?

Les rouages du cerveau de la jeune fille se mirent enfin en route, et elle sauta dans les bras du garçon. Son Reptincel, réveillé lui aussi grogna légèrement, et ce fut seulement à ce moment que le jeune entraineur remarqua qu'il avait évolué.

Bartek – Félicitation pour ton évolution Bambiski!

Le Reptincel cracha une petite gerbe de feu, et Aela rigola.

Aela – Il est beau hein ?

Bartek – oh que oui…mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'aime pas trop que tu sois prêt de moi…

Aela – Tu dois te faire des idées… Dis-moi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? On t'a retrouvé à la centrale…

Bartek caressa la tête de son Rattata, et commença à raconter sa mésaventure.

Bartek – Je suis arrivé à la maison de Léo le Pokémaniac, mais comme personne ne répondait je suis entré. J'ai vu la Team Rocket en train de tout mettre sens dessus-dessous. Ils avaient des documents dans les bras. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'appeler mes Pokémons à la rescousse. Je me suis endormi, car ils ont envoyé un Fantominus. Je suppose qu'il a utilisé son attaque hypnose. Ensuite quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à la centrale, ligoté. J'ai appelé pour qu'on me sorte de là, les lumières se sont éteintes. Il restait un peu de lumière, assez pour que je distingue dans la pénombre quelqu'un de très corpulent et de très grand. Il s'est présenté comme étant le chef de la Team Rocket. J'ai paniqué et j'ai demandé ce qu'il me voulait. Il m'a dit que mon père avait fait quelque chose de très mal, et qu'ils avaient mis le feu à notre maison à Jadielle pour se venger. Il a ensuite ordonné à ses sbires de me torturer à mort et est parti. Les sbires s'en sont donné à cœur joie. Ils ont envoyé des Voltorbe et des Magneti et ….

Un frisson le parcourut

..et j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal. Je ne me souviens que de la souffrance et de ça.

Aela ne parvenait plus à sortir une seule parole, elle était bouche bée. Seul le sac qui bougea la sortit de sa stupeur.

Aela – Qu'est ce que … ?

Elle ouvrit le sac, en sortit l'œuf qui commençait à éclore et s'assit sur le lit avec Bartek, pour en voir sortir la petite frimousse d'un bébé Evoli de couleur grise. Aela consulta son Pokédex. Elle vit que les Evoli étaient en temps normal marron, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci était gris. Le petit renard se blottit entre eux deux.

Aela – Bartłomiej, qui va le prendre ?

Bartek – Prends le si tu le veux..

Aela réfléchit – Non je crois qu'il sera mieux avec toi.

Bartek prit Evoli dans ses bras – Qu'est ce que tu en dis Evoli, tu veux rester avec moi ?

Le Pokémon lu lécha la joue et se mit à gambader sur le lit.

Bartek – Bon c'est d'accord, mais je veux que tu lui trouves un surnom Aela !

Aela – heu…. Que penses –tu de Wakko ?

Le renard fit non de la tête

Aela – Tidou peut –être ?

Cette fois – ci le petit Pokémon lui sauta dans les bras, la faisant tomber du lit.

Les jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire

Bartek – Je pense qu'il aime ce surnom là…bien ce sera Tidou alors.

Après cet incident, Bartek dut rester encore une semaine à l'hôpital. Aela et Nathalie venaient tous les jours, ne négligeant pas pour autant leur entrainement. Après cette semaine là, décidant qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait temps de partir, les trois amis se retrouvèrent à un point d'eau. Aela avait prit sa canne à pêche, et décida de l'essayer.

Et elle attrapa…..une vieille botte ! Bartek, Nathalie et tous les Pokémon avaient explosé de rire et Aela se remit à la pêche. Elle réussit à sortir de l'eau un sac en plastique, l'autre botte, une algue bleu, une gourde trouée, avant de parvenir à pêcher un Magicarpe que Chantilly battu facilement.

Finalement la journée s'achevant ils retournèrent au centre Pokémon pour y passer la nuit et se préparer à partir le lendemain.


	15. Chapter 15 : Il y a comme un couac!

Sur le chemin en direction de Safrania en fin d'été, il faisait plutôt chaud. Aela, Nathalie et Bartek se rendait au passage nord de Safrania et étaient la proie des moustiques. Bambiski les chassait avec son lance flamme, mais il y en avait qui revenaient à chaque fois. Ils arrivèrent après trois heures de marche devant le fameux passage Nord….envahi de policier.

Policier « Désolé, vous ne pouvez pas passer. »

Nathalie « Mais pourquoi ça ? »

Policier « Le passage est bloqué pour le moment, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer dans Safrania. Vous pouvez vous rendre à Carmin sur Mer en empruntant le souterrain si vous le souhaitez, mais pas par la ville. »

Un peu déçu les trois compères firent donc demi tour et après une autre heure de marche trouvèrent enfin le passage souterrain.

Aela « Bon ben c'est partit ! »

Ils entrèrent dans le passage, ne remarquant pas que quelqu'un les suivait discrètement. Faisant sombre dans le souterrain, Aela appela Bambiski pour qu'il éclaire le chemin. Le Reptincel ne bougea pas. Lui il voulait combattre, pas faire éclaireur. Il daigna seulement lancer une attaque flammèche sur une torche qu'Aela lui tendit pour les aider. Puis sa dresseuse le rappela dans sa Pokéball.

Aela « Alala, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a Bambiski… »

Bartek « Oui il devient très têtu. »

Bartek avait Tidou dans ses bras. Le petit Evoli gris était en train de dormir, fatigué par tout ce chemin parcouru. N'oublions pas qu'il s'agit encore d'un bébé.

Ils se mirent donc en route pour traverser le souterrain. Au quart du chemin, Aela s'arrêta. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit. Elle se retourna, ne vit rien et personne et continua son chemin. Au milieu du souterrain, elle sentait que quelqu'un les suivait, mais là encore, personne. Vers la fin, elle en eut marre, prit sa torche et retourna légèrement derrière elle. Mais elle eu beau regarder à droite et à gauche, pas l'ombre d'une vie. Elle devait vraiment délirer. Ce devait être la chaleur….

Elle sortit rejoindre ses deux amis en dehors du souterrain, et cette fois ce fut un buisson qui bougea. Ni une, ni deux, elle envoya Kobold lancer une bonne attaque picpic à ce ….heu…. Psykokwak ?

En effet, un Psykokwak sortit du buisson, piqué par le picpic de Kobold, et se mit à courir en rond autour d'Aela. La dresseuse l'arrêta et le prit dans ses bras, avant de lui faire un bisou sur la tête et de le regarder dans ses grands yeux.

Aela « C'est toi qui nous suit depuis le souterrain ? »

Psykokwak « Kwak ? »

Aela « Tu m'as fait peur…. Bon Psykokwak, je te laisse là, on va à Carmin-sur-Mer. »

Elle déposa le Pokémon par terre et reprit son chemin. Cependant le canard les suivait toujours.

Nathalie « Aela, dis à ce Psykokwak d'arrêter de nous suivre ! »

Aela « Mais je ne peux pas…il n'écoutera pas »

Bartek « Ben on a qu'à essayer de le semer. »

Ils coururent donc et se mirent sur le bord de la route, vers des arbres qui les cachait à la vue des passants. Le Psykokwak les cherchait un peu partout. Un cycliste qui se promenait ne le vit pas et tomba de son vélo en renversant le Pokémon. Aela, qui avait vu la scène se précipita vers eux. Le cycliste n'avait rien et proliférait des injures envers Psykokwak, que la dresseuse avait repris dans ses bras pour le consoler. Le cycliste énervé reparti sur son vélo, mais le Pokémon eau était blessé, il fallait l'emmener rapidement au centre Pokémon. Les trois amis repartirent donc en direction de Carmin-sur-Mer, avec un Pokémon qui se lamentait dans les bras, et Tidou qui venait de se réveiller et qui pleurait également. Après encore deux heures trente de calvaires, ils arrivèrent dans la ville côtière, et se rendirent directement au centre. Bartek put ainsi donner du lait spécial à Tidou, et Psykokwak partit direction les urgences. Nathalie se plaignait qu'ensuite ils devraient de nouveau le laisser dans la nature ou quelque part d'autre, Bartek était concentré sur le biberon qu'il donnait au petit Evoli, et Aela fixait la porte des urgences, espérant à tout instant voir le voyant indiquant les soins s'éteindre et pouvoir enfin aller voir comment le Pokémon allait.

Au bout d'une heure qui lui sembla interminable, le voyant s'éteignit enfin et l'infirmière Joëlle réapparut.

Aela « Alors, comment va-t-il ? »

Joëlle « Et bien, sa patte était cassée, on lui a réparé, mais il va falloir faire attention pendant quelques jours. »

Elle regarda la dresseuse légèrement en colère.

Joëlle « C'est vous la dresseuse de ce Pokémon ? »

Aela « Non, il nous a suivi dans le souterrain entre Azuria et ici, et il continuait de nous suivre, donc on est partit sur le côté de la route pour qu'il ne nous suive plus, mais à ce moment, il y a un cycliste qui est arrivé très vite et qui est tombé sur lui. Du coup on l'a ramené ici. »

Joëlle, un peu calmée « Bon dans ces cas, ça va. »

Aela « Je peux entrer le voir ? »

Joëlle « Oui »

Aela rentra donc dans la pièce où se reposait le Psykokwak.

Aela « Alors toi, ça va mieux ? »

Psykokwak « Psy ? »

Aela « Je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé. On ne s'attendait pas à être suivi. Encore moins par un Pokémon… »

Le Psykokwak lui sauta dans les bras, heureux que quelqu'un s'inquiète de son sort.

Aela écarquilla les yeux « Dois-je comprendre que tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Psykokwak « Kwak. »

Aela « Bon dans ses cas. Mais on va d'abord attendre que tu ailles mieux. »

Aela n'en dit pas un mot aux deux autres. Ils dormirent au centre Pokémon, et le lendemain matin, Psykokwak ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, monta sur le lit de la dresseuse et s'endormit pour quelques heures encore à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, avant les deux autres, elle réveilla le Pokémon eau, sortit une Pokéball, et le Psykokwak rentra de lui-même dedans. La jeune fille sortit discrètement de la chambre, partit se laver et s'habiller et sortit dans la cour du centre, pour en faire sortir Psykokwak.

Aela « Bon alors comment je vais t'appeler toi ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant, et devant l'air simplet et interrogateur de son nouveau compagnon, elle rigola et dit

« J'ai trouvé, ce sera Gapcio, est ce que ça te va ? »

Le Psykokwak pencha la tête sur le côté, en signe d'accord, et se laissa faire chouchouter par sa nouvelle dresseuse. Après une heure, Aela ayant finit de chouchouter tous ses Pokémons –déjà six !- rentra dans le centre Pokémon pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. En buvant son chocolat un petit renard gris vint s'installer sur ses genoux.

Aela « Salut Tidou, Bartek est dans le coin ? »

L'Evoli ronronna sur ses genoux et Bartek arriva.

Bartek « Ahh Tidou tu es là. Tu m'as fait peur petit garnement. Salut Aela. »

Aela « Salut Bartek. »

Bartek « On t'a cherché ce matin. Comme tu n'étais pas dans la chambre, on a pensé que tu étais allée voir Psykokwak, mais là, ni de Psykokwak, ni d'Aela ! »

Aela « Normal j'étais dehors et … »

Nathalie « Ahh tu es là ! Bon on n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour le Psykokwak, il est partit. »

Aela « Si tu le dis… »

Le petit déjeuner se passa sans mots, et Bartek et Aela allèrent se faire un tour pour entrainer les Pokémons pendant que Nathalie s'occupait de son Goupix et de son Mélofée. C'est d'ailleurs au cours de l'entraiment que les deux Nidoran évoluèrent. Nidorina pour Bartek et Kobold en Nidorino pour Aela. D'ailleurs Aela fit bien sortir Gapcio, à la grande surprise de son ami à qui elle fit promettre de ne pas en parler à Nathalie, qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le Pokémon. Bartek accepta, et le Psykokwak put voir les futurs entrainements auxquels il assisterait, en jouant avec Tidou le petit Evoli qui s'amusait à lui courir autour.

Après un bon entrainement, ou Bartek failli plusieurs fois se faire brûler par Bambiski, et où Aela lui demandait de se calmer et de s'entrainer comme les autres, ils finirent par rejoindre Nathalie et d'aller faire un tour à la plage. Aela qui avait emmené sa canne à pêche, réussi à pêcher un Poissirène, que Nathalie attrapa à l'aide de Mélofée qui donnait torgnoles sur torgnoles.

Après avoir bien bronzés, ils se mirent à la recherche de l'arène de Carmin. Ils la trouvèrent, mais remirent le match d'Aela au lendemain car il se faisait tard.

Ils retournèrent donc au centre Pokémon pour y passer de nouveau la nuit. Aela appela ses parents, pour leur dire qu'elle était à Carmin-sur-Mer, essaya d'appeler le prof Chen, mais elle tomba sur un de ses assistants qui lui indiqua que le professeur était en voyage à Sinnoh, puis laissa sa place à Nathalie, qui voulait appeler sa mère. Dans la chambre, alors qu'elle était seule, Gapcio sortit seul de sa Pokéball et vint se blottir contre sa dresseuse.

Aela « Gapcio, tu ne serais pas mieux dans ta Pokéball ? »

Le Pokémon refusa d'y retourna, et exténuée, Aela finit par abdiquer.

Aela « Bon d'accord mais ne te fais pas remarquer par Nathalie….elle te croit loin, tu comprends ? Et je crois qu'elle ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup... »

Gapcio « Kwak ? »

Aela « Mais moi je t'aime quand même…Allez bonne nuit Gapcio. »

Elle lui fit un bisou sur le museau et s'endormit en serrant son Pokémon dans ses bras.


	16. Chapter 16 : Quand le courant passe

**Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, le premier à se réveiller fut Tidou - le bébé Evoli. Il descendit du lit de Bartłomiej et grimpa dans le lit d'Aela, puis commença à lui lécher le nez. La jeune fille se réveilla car le Pokémon la chatouillait. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et pris Tidou dans ses bras, qui se mit à ronronner.**

**-Ben alors, chuchota-t-elle, tu ne dors pas?**

**L'Evoli lui mordilla l'oreille.**

**-Arrête Tidou, je me lève.**

**Elle réveilla d'abord Gapcio, qui dormait toujours, pour qu'il la suive, pris ses autres Pokémon, ainsi qu'Evoli dans ses bras, et ouvrit la porte le moins bruyamment possible. Dans son sac, elle avait le lait de Tidou, elle en mit donc dans un biberon et le donna à Tidou, tout content. Gapcio tira sa dresseuse par la manche.**

**-Attends un petit peu Gapcio, je finis de donner à manger à Tidou. Ensuite je m'occuperais de toi et des autres d'accord?**

**La jeune fille finit donc ce qu'elle faisait, ramena le bébé Pokémon dans la chambre avec Bartek, puis revint voir Gapcio.**

**-Bon allez, sortez tous de là.**

**Elle laissa donc sortir Chantilly, Kobold, Bambiski, Minimki et Canard, avant de leur donner de la Pokénourriture à tous les six, et d'aller se prendre un petit déjeuner elle aussi.  
>Gapcio eut rapidement terminé, et il se cacha lorsque quelqu'un approcha.<br>Il s'agissait de Bartek, réveillé par Tidou, qui voulait jouer avec les Pokémon d'Aela.  
>Le garçon laissa sortir ses Pokémon pour qu'ils mangent eux aussi, et pris aussi son petit déjeuner. En s'asseyant en face d'Aela, il vit Gapcio.<strong>

**Bartek - Salut toi. Tu vas mieux?**

**-Psy?**

**Bartek - Tu devrais le faire rentrer dans sa Pokéball, Aela. Nathalie ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.**

**En effet, elle arriva lorsque la dresseuse rappela son Pokémon.**

**Après le petit déjeuner, ils se rendirent tout les trois à l'arène Pokémon. Aela y trouva le Major Bob, prêt à combattre.  
>Pendant que Bartek et Nathalie prenaient place dans les tribunes, le combat commença. Le géant Bob appela Magneti à l'attaque, alors qu'Aela appelait son starter, Bambiski.<br>Les attaques du Magneti étaient précise, mais les attaque de feu du Reptincel faisaient beaucoup de dégâts. Après trois ou quatre attaque lance flamme, il était KO.  
>Voltorbe connut le même sort que son prédécesseur. En dernier lieu, le Major Bob envoya Raichu. Ses attaques étaient extrêmement puissantes, et Bambiski commençait à fatiguer. Malgré les encouragements de Bartek, il ne put continuer le combat.<br>Aela choisit donc Kobold. Le Nidorino était un peu lent, mais savait grâce à son ouïe où se trouvait le Raichu. Seulement après une dizaine de minutes, il fut KO lui aussi.  
>La dresseuse réfléchit, se disant qu'envoyer Canard et Gapcio serait complètement fou, Minimki un peu aussi. Elle appela donc Chantilly.<br>****Le Pikachu avait l'avantage d'être bien plus rapide que son adversaire, et avec ses attaques reflet combiné aux vive attaque, il réussit à faire tourner la tête du puissant Raichu et à le mettre KO.**

**Le Pikachu, heureux, sauta dans les bras d'Aela, qui le lançait en l'air, heureuse.  
>Bartek fut le deuxième à lui arriver dessus, puis le Major Bob donna son badge foudre à Aela, qui l'accrocha avec les deux autres. Elle l'avait fait! Elle avait gagné son troisième badge. Le jeune garçon l'empêcha de courir aller manger une glace et la devança en disant<strong>

**-Si on allait passer un peu de temps au bord de la mer, maintenant?**

**Les trois furent d'accord, Aela remercia le Major Bob, puis ils partirent vers la plage de Carmin. Mais alors qu'ils se reposaient sur le sable chaud, la team Rocket les attaqua.**

**Aela - Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez nom de nom?**

**Esther - C'est pourtant simple. Nous voulons vos Pokémon.**

**Bartek - Pas question!**

**Cristiano - On fait de la résistance? A l'attaque Tadmorv!**

**Esther - Dardagnan go!**

**Aela frissonna. Un Dardagnan se dressait devant elle. Bambiski ne laissa pas un instant au Pokémon insecte de s'approcher de sa dresseuse et le mit KO avec son lance flamme.  
>Tadmorv fut mi KO par le mini Krabby, aidé vers la fin par Bambiski.<br>Finalement, Canard les envoya balader de son attaque tornade.**

**La fin de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Aela était un peu triste que Gapcio ne puisse pas profiter de la fête lui aussi, et avait failli l'appeler, mais Bartek lui rappela de ne pas le faire. Ils retournèrent au centre Pokémon, Aela bien bronzée, Nathalie un peu rouge, et Bartek qui avait carrément pris des coups de soleil. D'ailleurs il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre d'avoir mal, surtout lorsque Tidou lui sauta dessus, ou qu'Aela lui mit une petite tape dans le dos pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe avec l'eau qu'il avait avalée de travers.**

**Puis il fut temps d'aller se coucher, et Aela put enfin faire sortir son Psykokwak de sa Pokéball, auprès duquel elle s'excusa qu'il ai dû raté la fête. Gapcio se blottit dans ses bras et s'endormit, Tidou lança un petit "Evoli" pour réclamer un bisou avant de dormir, puis chacun s'endormit enfin.**


	17. Chapter 17 : Bon baiser de Lavanville

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes ;) **

Aela s'arrêta net au panneau qui indiquait deux directions différentes. Nathalie et Bartek, qui ne l'avait pas vu s'arrêter, lui rentrèrent dedans. Il faisait beau, et nos trois amis étaient partis de bonne heure le matin même pour continuer leur voyage.

Nathalie – Et ben pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

Aela – Où on va?

Bartek – Comment ça où? On va à Safrania non?

Aela – Et bien si j'en crois ma carte, on peut aller à Safrania c'est vrai, mais on peut aussi faire un petit détour par Lavanville.

Nathalie – Bon et bien allons y.

Ils prirent donc le chemin de droite, en direction de Lavanville. Le chemin de terre longeait la mer et en continuant encore, on y voyait une rivière et un peu plus loin une petite forêt. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière, suffisante pour s'y installer tranquillement et manger, et pour s'entrainer. Aela était bien embêter pour Gapcio. Elle ne savait plus trop si elle devait le laisser sortir ou non. Elle en avait tellement envie. Ça lui ferait trop mal au cœur si elle, elle devait rester enfermer. Profitant d'un petit moment d'absence de Nathalie, elle le laissa sortir pour qu'il mange aussi et joue avec les autres. Bartek lui lança un regard étonné.

Bartek – Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais là?

Aela – Oui. Je trouve cela injuste que Gapcio ne puisse pas s'amuser comme les autres. Alors tant pis.

Le jeune garçon lui sourit, et ce fut à ce moment que Nathalie revint. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite le Psykokwak en train de s'amuser avec les autres Pokémon d'Aela. Bartek décida qu'il était l'heure de l'entrainement. La jeune dresseuse appela ses Pokémon et ils allèrent le rejoindre à l'autre bout de la clairière. Pendant que Chantilly est Rattata faisait une course de vitesse, les deux Papilusion ainsi que Canard portaient différents poids. Kobold et Nidorina s'essayait à bouger des rochers, Krabby était dans la rivière et devait nager le plus vite possible, Bambiski, lui, devait s'entrainer à porter sa dresseuse sur son dos sur un parcours. Il essaya une bonne dizaine de fois avant de réussir à finir le tour. Tidou se reposait sur l'épaule de Bartek. Le jeune entraineur réfléchit un moment et demanda à Gapcio de rejoindre Krabby dans l'eau. Le Psykokwak refusa, effrayé, et alla se cacher derrière le rocher le plus proche, vite déloger par Kobold. Aela, qui avait fini de se faire porter par son starter arriva à ce moment.

Aela – Et ben qu'est ce qui se passe?

Bartek – J'ai l'impression que ton Psykokwak n'aime pas nager.

Aela parut étonnée et se retourna vers Gapcio

Aela – C'est vrai tu ne veux pas aller dans l'eau?

Le Pokémon eau fit non de la tête

Aela – Ben pourquoi?

Le Psykokwak se lança dans des explications …. où personne ne comprit rien. Mais Aela cru comprendre que son Gapcio...ne savait tout simplement pas nager. Elle décida alors de faire un plongeon dans la rivière plus calme à cet endroit. Bartek y emmena le Psykokwak, qui refusa de nouveau de mettre une seule patte dans l'eau.

Aela – Allez viens par là.

La dresseuse prit son Pokémon dans ses bras et alla avec dans l'eau. Le Psykokwak se débattait, mais rien n'y faisait.

Aela – Calme toi. Tant que tu es avec moi, il ne peut rien t'arriver. Je ne vais pas te lâcher.

-Psy?

Il se calma et se laissa porter par sa jeune dresseuse, qui le fit se mettre sur le dos pour nager comme ça. C'est à ce moment là que Nathalie arriva pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Aela avec le Psykokwak.

Nathalie – Ben Aela qu'est ce que tu fais dans l'eau avec ce Psykokwak?

Aela – Ben je lui apprends à nager pardi!

L'éleveuse ne comprit pas tout de suite.

Nathalie – Tu apprends à nager à des Pokémon qui ne sont pas à toi?

La dresseuse pouffa de rire avant de reprendre une mine sérieuse, sachant ce que ça voulait dire.

Aela – Non, Gapcio est bien mon Pokémon.

Nathalie – Comment ça ton Pokémon?

Aela – Et bien je l'ai capturé tiens.

Nathalie – Me dis pas que c'est celui qui nous a suivi entre Azuria et Carmin quand même.

Aela – Ben si...

Bartłomiej mit fin à la discussion en disant que l'entrainement était fini et que donc Aela pouvait sortir de l'eau. Elle était allée se baigner toute habillée et était trempée. Mais avec la chaleur qu'il faisait et le petit vent qui se levait, elle sécha vite, et dû expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait rien dit à son amie. Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait eu un peu peur de sa réaction, sachant qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce Pokémon. Nathalie bouda un peu mais finit par pardonner son amie.

Un peu plus loin, alors qu'ils approchaient d'un petit lac, ils entendirent un cri étrange. Ils coururent tous les trois et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec le trio Rocket.

_Nous sommes de retour_

_Pour tout voler sans détour_

_Afin d'avoir les meilleurs Pokémon du monde entier_

_Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir aux mondes oubliés_

_Esther_

_Cristiano_

_Esther- La team Rocket, plus rapide que l'ouragan_

_Cristiano- Rendez vous tous, ou on mettra tout à sang_

_Ferosinge- 'singe oui à sang_

Ils virent derrière le trio infernal un Locklass. Ce qu'il faisait ici, nul ne le savait. Mais le fait était que le trio étaient en train de lui faire du mal. Et Aela n'eut pas l'ombre d'une hésitation. Alors qu'Esther envoyait Ortide, Cristiano envoya Tentacool. La dresseuse laissa Bambiski et Chantilly s'occuper d'eux. Mais le para-spore d'Ortide toucha tout de même le Reptincel et un dard venin toucha le Pikachu. Bien qu'ayant gagné contre les coquins, ils étaient mal en point. Les deux attaques combinés de Bambiski et Chantilly firent s'envoler la Team Rocket aux oubliettes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Aela s'approcha d'eux qu'elle remarqua qu'ils allaient mal. Ayant toujours de l'antidote depuis sa mésaventure dans la forêt de Jade elle put facilement soigner le Pikachu. Mais pour Bambiski c'était différent. Il y avait donc deux Pokémon à soigner. La Locklass et le Reptincel. Ce dernier ne souhaitait se faire approcher que par sa dresseuse. Nathalie, qui connaissait bien ce genre de choses, se mit en recherche d'une plante qui pourrait guérir le starter de la dresseuse. Bartek lui essayait de s'occuper du Locklass, mais elle refusait de le laisser s'approcher et le rejetait de coup de tête ou à coup de pistolet à O.

Nathalie était revenu avec les bonnes plantes et étaient en train de les faire bouillir pour soigner Bambiski. Aela lui donna à boire et le laissa ensuite se reposer dans sa Pokéball. Après quoi elle alla voir où en était Bartek.

Aela - Alors?

Bartek – Elle refuse que je m'approche d'elle. Je ne peux même pas voir si elle est blessée ou non.

Nathalie tenta sa chance et se fit elle aussi repousser. Elle abandonna l'idée et revint auprès des deux autres. Aela décida d'aller voir d'un peu plus près. Elle rappela Chantilly qui se remettait peu à peu du poison et s'approcha lentement, doucement du Locklass. Elle se prit un jet d'eau en pleine face, mais continua, déterminée. Elle tentait de rassurer le Pokémon, mais la femelle était bien trop agitée. Elle lui donna un coup de tête lorsqu'elle s'approcha de trop près

Bartek – Aela laisse tomber!

Aela – Non pas question!

Elle se prit de nouveau un jet d'eau dans la figure, mais se releva et murmura au Locklass qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal, qu'elle voulait juste l'aider. La Locklass gémit de plus belle et repartit au milieu du lac. Aela retourna pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans l'eau. Elle s'approcha lentement, mais le Pokémon repartit de l'autre côté. La dresseuse ne baissa pas les bras et alla de nouveau vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas, mais refusait toujours qu'Aela s'approche. Avec un de ses nageoires, elle la tint éloignée d'elle.

Aela – Mais enfin Locklass, je veux juste savoir si tu es blessée et te soigner si besoin est.

La Locklass la regarda droit dans les yeux, et ferma les yeux de douleur. La jeune fille ne perdit pas de temps et inspecta Locklass sous toutes les coutures. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être blessée. Elle prit sa respiration et plongea pour voir ses nageoires. Là encore rien. C'était très bizarre. Pourtant le Pokémon qui se tenait devant elle avait l'air de souffrir. Elle eut une idée et appela Gapcio...qui paniqua et battit des bras dans l'eau.

Aela – Je suis là bêta. Tu ne risques rien.

-Psyko?

Aela – Bon tu veux bien me donner un coup de main et me dire ce qu'a Locklass?

S'en suivit une discussion entre les deux Pokémon eau. Gapcio se retourna vers sa dresseuse et tenta de lui expliquer la situation. En pensant comprendre, elle écarquilla les yeux, ramena Gapcio sur la rive pas loin avant de retourner auprès de Locklass. De nouveau elle plongea, et vit ce que son Pokémon lui avait expliqué. La Locklass était en train de donner naissance à des oeufs! Un venait tout juste d'être pondu et était en train de remonter à la surface, et le deuxième n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre. Elle remonta donc à la surface. La Locklass semblait déjà plus apaisée, mais semblait chercher quelque chose.

Aela – Et bien que se passe-t-il? Tu as tes deux oeufs juste ici, près de toi.

Le Pokémon lança un autre cri et fit le tour du lac, en cherchant de tout côté.

Aela – Gapcio, tu y comprends quelque chose?

Le Psykokwak fit la traduction.

Aela – Tu es en train de me dire que Locklass venait de pondre un oeuf quand la Team Rocket l'a attaqué?

Gapcio approuva. Lorsque Locklass revint près d'elle et de ses oeufs, penaude, elle lui dit.

Aela – T'inquiète pas Locklass. On va t'aider à le retrouver ton petit.

La jeune fille sortit de l'eau et alla prévenir ses deux amis. Nathalie resta pour surveiller les deux autres oeufs pendant que Bartek, Aela et Locklass cherchait l'œuf perdu. Alors qu'elle cherchait sur la berge, Aela vit un éclat violet au milieu d'algues en toujours. Elle s'approcha un peu plus près et écarta les plantes pour découvrir une forme ovale de couleur violette. Elle le prit dans ses bras et appela les autres.

-Hé j'ai trouvé!

Nathalie regarda l'œuf que tenait la brune et ceux qu'elle avait surveillé.

Nathalie - C'est bizarre, ton oeuf est violet, pas bleu.

Aela regarda les deux autres oeufs et remarqua qu'en effet, ils n'avaient pas vraiment la même couleur. Elle se retourna vers Locklass.

Aela – Dis moi Locklass, c'est bien ton oeuf?

La Locklass approuva.

Aela – Ben tu vois Nathalie. Tiens je te rends ton troisième Locklass.

Elle remit l'oeuf dans l'eau avec les deux autres et les approcha de leur mère. Le Pokémon se laissa câliner. Puis elle prit un de ses oeufs – le violet – dans sa gueule et le déposa dans les bras d'Aela.

Aela – Tu veux que je garde cet oeuf ci?

Locklass fit un hochement de tête et avant qu'Aela ai pu protesté une seul seconde, elle s'en alla en descendant la rivière qui menait à la mer avec ses deux autres oeufs. Toujours étonnée et ne revenant pas une seconde de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, Aela essuya l'oeuf et le mit au chaud puis dans son sac à l'abri.

Ils reprirent le chemin vers Lavandia. La nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la ville...qui leur déclencha un frisson. En passant devant la Tour, Aela apprit qu'il y avait à l'intérieur des Pokémon spectres. Voulant voir ça de plus près, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Nathalie resta figer. Elle avait une peur bleue des fantômes. Alors un endroit comme celui ci ne lui disait rien. Bartek ne savait plus trop s'il devait suivre ou non son amie, mais ce fut Tidou qui le fit se décider, car celui ci lui sauta des bras et alla rejoindre Aela.

Nathalie partit donc au centre Pokémon. Les deux intrépides entrèrent dans la Tour. Elle y faisait sombre et il ne voyait rien. La dresseuse hésita à envoyer Bambiski pour les éclairer après son combat contre Ortide. Mais en entendant craquer le plancher et en se cognant contre un mur elle l'appela. Le Reptincel avait bien récupérer de son combat et les éclaira dans la pénombre. Soudain, entendant un rire diaboliques, ils se stoppèrent. Un Fantominus se présenta à eux. Cela eut le don de rappeler quelques mauvais souvenirs à Bartek, mais Aela pas impressionnée, lança à l'attaque Bambiski. Le combat fut difficile pour le Reptincel. Dès qu'il lançait une attaque, le spectre disparaissait pour réapparaitre derrière lui. Mais il réussit à l'avoir avec une attaque flammèche et Aela en profita pour la capturer. En allant reprendre sa Pokéball, elle se volatilisa soudainement. N'y comprenant plus rien, elle félicita tout de même Bambiski, puis se retourna vers son ami...qui était tombé dans les pommes. Un peu inquiète, elle le secoua pour qu'il se réveille et en se réveillant il demanda où était passé Fantominus.

Aela – Ben je l'ai capturé. Mais lorsque j'ai voulu récupéré ma Pokéball, elle a disparu.

Bartek – C'est bizarre. Peut être un coup de Fantominus?

Aela – Non je ne pense pas. Il faudrait que j'appelle le professeur Chen à ce sujet.

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la Tour et se rendirent au centre Pokémon. Aela attendit patiemment que ses Pokémon soient en forme avant d'aller téléphoner. Il était déjà 23H et ne voulait pas déranger sa famille, mais elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son Fantominus et voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Elle appela donc le Professeur, qui répondit.

Chen – Et bien Aela que me vaut cet appel tardif?

Aela – Professeur, j'ai attrapé un Fantominus à la Tour de Lavanville et lorsque j'ai voulu récupérer ma Pokéball, elle s'est volatilisée!

Chen – Ce n'est rien ça Aela.

Aela – Mais professeur...

Chen – Combien as-tu de Pokémon avec toi?

Aela – Heu 6 mais..

Chen – Alors c'est normal. Ton Fantominus est ici avec moi.

D'abord étonnée, Aela poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Aela – Vous pouvez me l'envoyer professeur?

Chen – Si tu m'envoies un de tes Pokémon, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Vois tu la machine près de toi?

Aela – Oui

Chen – Alors place -y la Pokéball du Pokémon que tu veux m'envoyer et moi je t'envoie Fantominus.

Aela hésita un instant avant de déposer la Pokéball de Minimki sur le plateau de la machine, et le Papilusion disparut pour laisser place à la Pokéball de Fantominus. Elle laissa sortir son nouvel ami, avant de retourner devant l'appareil

Aela – C'est bon professeur, je l'ai bien reçu. Merci

Chen – Mais de rien. Allez va au lit maintenant.

La communication coupa et Aela se retourna vers son Fantominus qui s'était caché dans la pénombre du centre.

Aela – Toi je vais te nommer...Babaorum!

Le Fantominus regarda sa dresseuse d'un air étonné, et la suivit lorsqu'elle alla rejoindre Bartek et Nathalie dans le dortoir. Nathalie dormait déjà, mais le garçon failli tourner de l'œil lorsqu'il vit Babaorum.

Aela – Voyons Bartek, dis au moins bonjour à Babaorum!

Bartek – Heu salut?

Heureux, le spectre lui lécha la joue...et le jeune garçon tomba sur son lit, par simple frayeur. Le Fantominus se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. Aela lui expliqua le mauvais souvenir qu'il avait des Fantominus, et le rassura en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il finirait par s'habituer. Babaorum lécha la joue de sa dresseuse et cette dernière remit Bartek comme il faut dans son lit, en faisant attention au Tidou, et laissa sortir ses Pokémon pour qu'ils dorment avec elle.


	18. Chapter 18 : Promenade au Nord

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens également à vous prévenir qu'en lisant quelques fictions en nuzlock challenge, j'ai moi-même décidé d'en créer une. Le premier chapitre est prêt (plus que de la relecture intensive à faire) et je suis en train d'écrire le deuxième chapitre. J'ignore encore totalement quel sera le titre de cette nouvelle fic qui n'aura rien à voir avec celle-ci (personnages différents). En attendant, bonne lecture pour ce long chapitre :)**

Ce fut un cri qui tira tout le monde du lit. Aela en tomba de son lit. Elle se redressa bien vite en demandant d'un air paniqué ce qui se passait.

Nathalie – Il y a un...un...un

Aela – Et bien un quoi?

Nathalie – Un fantôme derrière toi...

Aela – Ah oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas Nathalie. Il s'agit de mon Fantominus, Babaorum. Il est gentil et ne te fera aucun mal.

Bartek lui restait le plus éloigné possible. Nathalie alla le rejoindre bien vite lorsque Babaorum lui lécha la joue. Ce dernier, attristé de produire un effet qu'il ne voulait pas faire, alla se cacher dans un coin d'ombre.

Aela – Ben Babaorum, où tu vas comme ça?

La petite dresseuse alla rejoindre son Fantominus dans son coin. Elle voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais ne le put pas. Comment prendre une forme composer de gaz dans ses bras? Elle parla tout bas à son nouveau Pokémon.

Aela – Ne sois pas triste. Nathalie a peur des fantômes. Et Bartek, je t'ai déjà raconter sa mésaventure. Ils finiront par s'habituer à toi. Évites juste d'utiliser ton attaque léchouille sur eux.

Le Pokémon spectre baissa les yeux. Mais Aela lui lança un regard taquin avant d'ajouter.

Aela – Par contre si tu veux en profiter sur moi, il n'y a pas de soucis!

Heureux de pouvoir montrer son affection à quelqu'un Babaorum lui tourna autour avant de lui lécher les deux joues. Bartłomiej choisit ce moment pour s'approcher, encore méfiant.

Bartek – Heu Aela, on y va?

Aela – Oui oui, j'arrive. Allez, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner tout le monde!

Elle partit en direction du self suivit par ses Pokémon et par Tidou. Le reste de la troupe ne tarda pas à arriver. Chacun mangea à sa fin, et Aela alla ensuite se laver et s'habiller, avant de prendre son livre et d'aller dehors avec Bambiski, Babaorum, Chantilly, Canard, Kobold, Gapcio et Tidou. Elle laissa ses amis s'amuser dans le jardin juxtaposant le centre Pokémon et s'occupa de Tidou pendant que le jeune entraineur était partit s'habiller lui aussi. Elle sortit une petite brosse de son sac et s'occupa du petit Evoli gris. Lorsque Bartek revint, le bébé renard était tout propre et il sauta dans les bras de son dresseur. Puisqu'elle pouvait s'occuper des autres, la jeune fille sortit tout ce qu'il fallait de son sac. Elle commença par Bambiski, qui appréciait tout particulièrement le moment où il se faisait chouchouter par sa dresseuse. Quand elle eut fini il alla s'installer un peu plus loin, surveillant d'un œil ce qui se passait. Aela s'occupa de Canard, de Gapcio, de Kobold. Lorsqu'elle arriva à Chantilly, Babaorum, se demandant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, lui tournait autour en lui lançant des regards interrogateurs. Chantilly, stressé par ce soudain intérêt, et encore tout mouillé lança une décharge électrique lorsque sa dresseuse le toucha. Son ami était arrivé histoire de savoir si tout allait bien. Mais Aela était morte de rire et il repartit rassuré. Aela sécha Chantilly et se retourna vers Babaorum.

Aela – Bien c'est à ton tour!

Elle prit le tuyau d'arrosage et l'activa en direction du Pokémon spectre. N'ayant aucune envie de se faire mouiller, il disparut et ce fut Bartek qui se prit toute l'eau.

Aela – Désolée! Mais j'essaye de m'occuper de Babaorum et il s'est défilé!

Bartek – Il y a pas de mal, mais fais un peu plus attention où tu pointes ton tuyau d'arrosage la prochaine fois.

Aela – Oui pardon...

Elle attrapa son livre et chercha dedans le chapitre concernant les Pokémon spectre. Elle ne fut pas trop étonnée de voir que rien ne permettait de leur faire un brin de toilette. Le spectre était réapparu derrière elle et riait de sa petite blague.

Aela – Bon ben Babaorum, je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi comme des autres...

Babaorum sembla déçu et se mit à pleurer en tournant en rond.

Aela – Mais je n'ai pas dit que je n'allais pas m'occuper de toi voyons! Déjà il faudrait que tu restes sous cette forme, pour que je puisse à peu près te toucher.

Le spectre lui sauta -?- dessus et lui lécha le visage autant qu'il put.

Bartek – Tu es sûre que Babaorum n'était pas un Caninos dans une autre vie?

Aela – Je ne sais pas...tu en penses quoi toi Babaorum?

Le spectre se mit à rire, ce qui eut plus pour effet de faire frissonner le jeune garçon.

Aela – Mince je viens de penser qu'il faut que j'appelle chez moi!

La dresseuse partit en trombe dans le centre suivit par ses Pokémon et s'installa devant un des téléphones pour appeler chez elle.

A sa grande surprise ce fut sa petite sœur Umbrea qui décrocha.

Umbrea – Oui allô?

Aela – Coucou Umbrea, c'est Aela.

Umbrea – Ouais grande sœur! Dis c'est vrai que tu as trop de Pokémon et que tu dois en envoyer au professeur?

Aela – Un petit peu. En fait, je ne peux avoir que six Pokémon avec moi, donc ceux que j'ai en plus vont directement chez le professeur Chen.

Umbrea – Et toi Aela, tu en as combien des Pokémon?

Aela – En comptant Minimki qui est chez le professeur, j'en ai sept.

Umbrea – Tu me les montres dis?

Aela – Bon si tu veux.

Elle se retourna et appela ses Pokémon. Bartek et Tidou vinrent eux aussi.

Aela – Alors regarde Umbrea. Tu te souviens de Bambiski?

Umbrea – Oui. Mais je ne le vois pas, il est où?

Aela – Il a évolué en Reptincel maintenant. Elle lui montra son Pokémon juste à sa droite.

Umbrea – Oh il est grand!

Aela – Oui...Il y a Canard qui a aussi évolué. Maintenant c'est un Roucoups.

Umbrea - Et les autres?

Aela – Tu es une petite curieuse, Umbrea. Il y a Kobold mon Nidorino. Il y a aussi Chantilly mon Pikachu, qui raffole de la Chantilly, ainsi que Gapcio mon Psykokwak et le petit dernier de la bande qui est Babaorum...mon Fantominus.

Umbrea – Il est où Babarum?

Aela – Mais non pas Babarum, Babaorum. Et bien il est heu..

Elle se retourna mais ne vit pas le spectre, avant qu'il ne réapparaisse devant elle.

Aela – Le voilà, il adore jouer des tours!

Umbrea – Et c'est qui Minimki?

Aela – Tu peux aller voir Minimki chez le professeur Chen si tu veux. C'est mon Papilusion.

C'est ce moment que choisit Tidou pour sauter des bras de Bartłomiej pour venir sur ses genoux.

Umbrea – Oh et lui c'est qui? Il est trop mignon!

Aela – Lui c'est Tidou. Mais il n'est pas tout à fait à moi. C'est Bartłomiej son dresseur. Mais c'est moi qui lui ai donné son surnom.

La petite fille au téléphone sembla déçue que ce petit renard ne soit pas à sa sœur, mais sa curiosité fut mise à rude épreuve lorsque Aela lui dit

Aela – Tu veux voir encore quelque chose d'autre?

Umbrea – Oh oui alors!

Aela sortit de son sac l'oeuf que lui avait confié la Locklass.

Umbrea – Qu'est ce que c'est Aela?

Aela – ça Umbrea c'est un oeuf de Locklass.

Umbrea – C'est comment un Locklass?

Aela en lui montrant l'image sur son Pokédex – C'est ce Pokémon regarde.

Umbrea – Et de ce petit oeuf va sortir un grand Pokémon? Mais il va être tout petit alors. Quelque chose d'aussi grand ne peut pas rentrer dans un aussi petit oeuf.

Aela – Et bien je ne sais pas. Mais je te raconterais lorsque l'oeuf aura éclos, d'accord?

Umbrea – Chouette! Et c'est qui le garçon à côté de toi?

Aela – Ben c'est Bartłomiej.

Umbrea – Et c'est ton amoureux?

Les deux concernés piquèrent un fard monstrueux.

Bartek – Heu non, c'est pas mon amoureuse.

Aela – Umbrea, qu'est ce que tu sors là?

Les Pokémon d'Aela riaient gentiment d'eux, et cela n'arrangea nullement les choses.

Aela – Rhoo et puis flûte. Maman ou papa sont dans le coin?

Umbrea – Ben papa il dort, mais maman est là!

Aela – Tu veux bien me la passer s'il te plait?

La petite fille alla donc chercher sa mère qui arriva avec le petit frère d'Aela dans ses bras.

Maman – Et bien que se passe-t-il?

Aela – C'est pour dire que je suis à Lavanville.

Maman – C'est super ça. -le petit garçon commença à s'exciter sur ses genoux- Tu veux parler avec Maciej?

Aela – Salut frérot. Tu vas bien?

L'enfant, âgé de quatre ne comprenait pas tout à fait le fonctionnement du téléphone et regardait étonné tous les Pokémon de sa sœur, sa sœur elle même, et répondit en criant

Maciej – Aela! Ze peux zouer avec Bambizki dit?

Aela – Je crois qu'on est un petit peu loin pour que tu puisses jouer avec lui Maciej.

Maciej – Où il est Bambizki?

Aela – Il est juste là, regarde.

Le Reptincel bomba fièrement le torse et fit un petit signe de patte pour dire bonjour au jeune garçon.

Maciej – Il était pas comme ça quand t'es partit. Dis c'est quand que tu reviens?

Aela – Je ne sais pas encore Maciej. Mais je reviendrais voir comme tu as grandis, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Maciej – Pourquoi tu ne sais pas?

Aela – Et bien ce n'est pas tout à fait planifier. Il y a parfois des imprévus.

Maciej – Tu seras là pour mon anniversaire?

Maman – Ah oui. Maciej, va jouer avec Umbrea, ensuite je vous emmènerai chez le professeur Chen.

Maciej – Youpi!

Le petit garçon sauta des genoux de sa mère et alla rejoindre sa sœur.

Maman – Aela, est ce que tu penses que tu auras le temps de passer vite fait à la maison pour l'anniversaire de ton frère puis celui de ta sœur?

Aela – C'est dans combien de temps l'anniversaire de Maciej?

Maman – C'est dans un mois.

Aela – Déjà? Je pense que c'est faisable. Avec Canard je pense que je peux passer où alors si on est dans les parages, où encore que Bambiski évolue en Dracaufeu. Mais j'essayerais de venir quand même.

Maman – Super, il sera vraiment content de te voir. Umbrea aussi. Bon, je vais les emmener voir Minimki. Depuis que tu as dit ça à Umbrea, elle n'arrête pas de me dire depuis l'autre pièce qu'elle veut aller voir le professeur Chen pour jouer avec le Pokémon de sa sœur.

Aela – Ne lui faite pas trop de misère non plus à Minimki. Et au professeur Chen aussi.

Maman – Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, il a l'habitude.

Aela – Bon ben embrasse papa pour moi alors.

Maman – Oui bisous ma puce.

Aela raccrocha, encore un peu rouge après ce qu'avait dit sa petite sœur.

Aela – Je crois que dans un mois, on va aller au Bourg Palette.

Bartek – Tu crois qu'on peut venir aussi?

Aela – A priori, il n'y a pas de problème. Il faudra juste prévenir.

Bartek – Je viens de penser, est ce que tu crois que je peux appeler le professeur Chen?

Aela – Ben pourquoi faire?

Bartek – Je voudrais lui demander quelque chose.

La dresseuse appela donc le professeur Chen.

Professeur – Oui Aela, qu'y a-t-il?

Aela – Bonjour professeur! Mon ami ici présent voudrait vous poser une question.

Professeur – Et bien je t'écoutes mon garçon.

Bartek – Bonjour professeur. Et bien voilà. Je n'ai pour le moment que cinq Pokémon, donc si j'en attrape encore un ce sera bon, mais si ensuite j'en attrape encore un autre, je ne sais pas où il va atterrir moi...

Professeur – Ah je vois. Et bien si tu le souhaites, je peux faire en sorte que les Pokémon que tu attraperas en plus de ce que tu as déjà sur toi arrivent dans mon laboratoire.

Bartek – Vous pouvez faire ça?

Professeur – Oui. Il suffit pour ça que j'ai ton prénom, ton nom, ton âge et ta ville de provenance.

Bartek – Heu...

Professeur – Par exemple pour Aela, ça donne Aela Katowitz, dix ans, Bourg-Palette.

Bartek – Bon d'accord. Alors moi c'est Bartłomiej Baki, j'ai dix ans aussi et je suis de Jadielle.

Professeur – Bien c'est noté. Je vais te rentrer dans la base de données et ensuite lorsque tu auras plus de six Pokémon ils me parviendront directement.

Bartek – Merci beaucoup.

Professeur – Mais de rien. Alors Aela, comment se portent tes Pokémon? Tout le monde va bien?

Aela – Oui bien sûr. Minimki va bien lui aussi?

Le Papilusion se montra à l'écran du téléphone.

Professeur – Comme tu peux le voir, oui il va très bien.

Aela – Super. Minimki, prends soin de toi. Sois gentil avec le professeur et avec mon frère et ma sœur lorsqu'ils viendront. D'accord?

Le papillon approuva et repartit voler à l'air du grand parc qui était derrière le domaine du laboratoire.

Aela – Bon et bien à bientôt Professeur Chen!

Bartek – Et merci encore.

Professeur – Au revoir les jeunes. Faites attention à vous.

Aela – Merci. A bientôt.

Après avoir raccroché, ils se levèrent pour aller faire un tour en ville. D'autant que Nathalie avait fini de s'occuper de ses Pokémon.

Nathalie – Alors on la visite cette ville ou non?

Aela – Bien sûr que oui. Et ensuite on ira un peu au Nord pour s'entrainer.

Bartek – Moi ça me va!

Nathalie – Bon et bien c'est partit!

Ils partirent tous les trois dans la ville, regardant autour d'eux les bâtiments anciens se mêlant à des bâtiments plus récent, dont le coeur semblait être la tour dans laquelle était allée Aela et Bartek la veille au soir. Vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'arène, et que la ville n'était pas très grande, ils finirent vite d'en faire le tour, et ils se dirigèrent vers le nord de la ville. Ils laissèrent sortir tout leurs Pokémon histoire de se ravitailler et de profiter du beau temps. Une petite brise fraiche venait les décoiffer de temps à autre. Il voyait devant eux l'herbe des champs onduler avec le vent. C'était l'endroit parfois pour y passer un peu de temps.

Après avoir manger, Aela voulu faire un petit combat contre Nathalie. Mais cette dernière refusa.

Aela – Oh allez quoi, un petit combat de rien du tout.

Nathalie – Non pas pour moi. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre.

Aela – Bon et toi Bartek, tu veux bien?

Bartek – Non Tidou est en train de dormir et puis mes autres Pokémon se reposent un peu aussi.

Aela – Mais et moi alors, comment je fais?

Nathalie – Tu n'as qu'à faire un combat toi contre un de tes Pokémon...

Aela – Moi? Contre un de mes Pokémon? D'accord c'est partit!

Elle partit en courant en prenant ses Pokéball un peu plus loin et envoya Gapcio face à elle. Bartek et Nathalie la regardait étonnés.

Nathalie – Me dit pas qu'elle m'a prise au sérieux quand même?

Bartek – Ben je crois bien que si.

Ils regardaient la dresseuse en train de se faire asperger d'eau par son Psykokwak et en train de lui dire de le faire tout en attaquant elle aussi.

Après cinq minutes d'un combat épique, elle revint, trempée et exténuée, mais plutôt contente.

Nathalie – Bon alors ce combat?

Aela – Très bien. C'était une bonne idée!

Bartek – Oui mais tu sais...elle disait pour rire.

Aela – Ah bon?

Nathalie – Ben oui.

Aela – Oh pas grave. J'ai vu un peu plus loin une sorte de maison...si on allait voir?

Bartek – Bon d'accord.

Ils se remirent en route. En descendant un peu ils virent au loin une petite forme. Ils continuèrent dans cette direction pendant près d'une heure. Ils allaient arriver à ce qui semblait être un ranch lorsque qu'un fermier les apostropha.

Fermier – Dites moi les enfants, vous êtes des dresseurs de Pokémon?

Aela – Heu oui. Pourquoi cette question?

Fermier – Venez avec moi au ranch pour vous désaltérer et je vais vous expliquer tout ça.

Les trois enfants se regardèrent et approuvèrent, bien qu'un peu méfiants tout de même. Le fermier les fit rentrer chez lui, et leur prépara un peu de thé. Puis s'étant aussi servi, il commença à expliquer la raison pour laquelle il les avait interpellé.

Fermier – Bien les enfants. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce ranch m'appartient. J'y élève des Pokémon. Et notamment des Ponyta et des Galopa. J'ai déjà un bon troupeau, et comme je n'ai personne pour m'aider, je commence à avoir beaucoup de travail. Mes Galopa ont eu quelques oeufs. Mais le problème est qu'ils vont bientôt éclore et que je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Alors, en vous voyant, je me suis dit que peut être vous accepteriez d'avoir chacun un Ponyta.

Nathalie – Moi je ne dis pas non...

Bartek – Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez nous les donner comme ça?

Fermier – Oui bien sûr. Cela m'arrangerait beaucoup.

Aela – Alors, dans ces cas on veut bien...par contre je viens de penser que j'ai déjà six Pokémon sur moi..

Fermier – Ah pour ça il n'y a pas de problème. Il y a un ordinateur. Suis moi.

Aela suivit l'homme et put ainsi envoyer au professeur Chen son Kobold – après avoir mûrement réfléchi. Puis ils retournèrent dans la pièce où étaient restés Bartek et Nathalie, et le fermier les emmena avec lui dans le jardin, avant d'entrer dans un endroit qu'il appelait « la couveuse ». Les trois enfants y virent une dizaine d'œufs, dont quelques uns semblaient sur le point d'éclore.

Fermier – On arrive juste à temps. Tiens jeune fille prends celui ci.

Aela prit l'oeuf qu'on lui tendit, d'où en sortit une petite Ponyta qui s'ébroua avant de faire quelques pas vers la dresseuse et de lui renifler la main.

Fermier – Et bien en voilà une belle fille. Essaye de la faire entrer dans une Pokéball.

Aela sortit d'une de ses poches une Pokéball et la tendit vers le petit cheval, qui toucha l'objet du bout du nez pour y entrer.

Fermier – Bien, bien, déjà un... Tiens celui ci, pour la deuxième jeune fille.

Il lui tendit un oeuf blanc et avec une tache bleu cette fois sur le dessus. Il en sortit un Ponyta dont les flammes étaient bleues. Nathalie tendit sa main pour caresser l'encolure du poney.

Nathalie – Pourquoi ses flammes sont bleues alors que celui d'Aela et les autres sont oranges?

Fermier – Ah ça je crois que tu as eu de la chance. Il arrive parfois que certains Pokémon aient une couleur différentes de ses congénères. Ce sont des Shiny. Les Shiny sont rares et un peu plus forts que les autres de la même espèce. Par exemple je vois que ton petit Evoli est un Shiny. Il a le pelage gris, et il brille un peu plus que les autres.

Bartek – Ah ben on comprend mieux maintenant.

Fermier – Allons damoiselle, capture le aussi ce Ponyta.

La encore, le Ponyta rentra seul dans sa Pokéball.

Fermier – Bien il ne reste plus que le jeune homme.

Il lui tendit le dernier oeuf qui était prêt aussi à éclore, et ils attendirent deux minutes avant que le poney sorte de sa coquille. Là encore, il put l'avoir sans problème dans sa Pokéball.

Fermier – Vous savez ce qui est génial avec un Ponyta – ou encore plus avec un Galopa?

Aela – Non?

Fermier – Et bien vous pouvez les chevaucher pour parcourir de longues distances. Comme les champs autour du ranch par exemple. Ces Pokémon aiment galoper. Et pouvoir sentir le vent dans le visage pendant que l'on est sur un d'eux, c'est indescriptibles. Il existe de même une course, les dresseurs peuvent concourir avec leur Pokémon. Il suffit pour ça d'avoir un Pokémon qui puisse nous transporter. L'avantage c'est qu'on acquièrent de l'expérience et qu'on s'amuse avec son Pokémon.

Bartek – Vous savez où et quand a lieu cette course cette année?

Fermier – Oui bien sûr que je le sais. Cette année la course a lieu dans un mois, et le départ est au Bourg-Palette.

Aela – Mais c'est génial!

Nathalie – Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Aela – Dans un mois, je dois aller au Bourg-Palette, pour l'anniversaire de mon frère. On pourra peut être faire la course en même temps!

Bartek – C'est une super idée!

Fermier – Par contre, tout le monde ne peut pas chevaucher un Ponyta. Il faut que le Pokémon ai confiance en son dresseur pour qu'il le laisse monter...sinon gare aux brûlures!

Bartek – Merci beaucoup du conseil monsieur!

Aela – Oui on va aller s'entrainer et ensuite on pourra peut être participer à cette course!

Le fermier rigola et les raccompagna à l'entrée.

Fermier – Bien les enfants, faites bien attention à vous, et prenez soin de vos Ponyta.

Nathalie – Merci à vous de bien avoir voulu nous les confier.

Bartek – Oui c'est vraiment gentil.

Fermier – Mais ce n'est rien. Vous m'aidez comme ça.

Aela – Au revoir! Prenez soin de vous!

Les trois enfants repartirent en direction de Lavanville. Il était déjà cinq heures de l'après midi. Aela laissa sortir sa Ponyta. En lui caressant le museau, elle chercha un surnom qui pourrait lui aller.

Aela – Regarde moi ma belle... Je vais t'appeler...Konoga!

Bartek – Il y a des jours où je me demande d'où tu sors des surnoms pareils...

Nathalie – Moi aussi. Mais qu'est ce que tu voulais faire avec elle Aela?

Aela – Voir deux trois petites choses...

La dresseuse s'approcha de sa Ponyta.

Aela – Dis moi Konoga, est ce que tu aimes courir?

Le cheval fit un petit hennissement qui ne laissa aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle n'avait qu'une hâte : gambader par monts et forêts et champs.

Aela – Bien alors dans ces cas, vas-y, fais moi voir comme tu cours vite.

Konoga s'ébroua et partit au galop dans le champ sous le regard attentif de la petite brune du Bourg-Palette. Lorsqu'elle revint vers elle, elle lui lança.

Aela – Tu es rapide dis moi! Mais maintenant je me demande si tu serais toujours aussi rapide et endurante avec quelqu'un sur ton dos.

Le Ponyta la regarde de ses yeux d'un marron très foncé. Elle fit demi tour sur elle même, et se baissa pour que sa dresseuse monte. Malgré les flammes, Aela ne ressentait aucune chaleur.

Aela – Houa...Allez vas-y fais moi voir ce que tu ressens lorsque tu cours.

Un peu moins rapide cette fois, le cheval de feu s'élança dans le champ, sa dresseuse sur le dos, qui se tenait tant bien que mal à l'encolure de sa monture. Lorsqu'elle revint auprès de ses amis, elle avait mal partout, mais était contente d'avoir pu chevaucher sa nouvel amie Pokémon.

Aela – Merci beaucoup Konoga. Tu peux venir te reposer dans ta Pokéball maintenant.

Bartek – Non mais tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as fait ton compte.

Aela – Ben je ne sais pas. Tu l'as vu comme moi, non?

Nathalie – Vu comme tu faisais, ça avait l'air très simple!

Aela – Ben ce n'est pas si simple. J'ai des courbatures de partout...on rentre au centre Pokémon? Ou vous voulez essayer de faire pareil avec vos Ponyta à vous?

Bartek – Tiens, c'est une bonne idée ça!

Il appela son Ponyta et commença par faire un peu connaissance avec lui. Mais le cheval préférait s'esquiver dès que son dresseur approchait et même s'il était très rapide, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un monte sur son dos. Le garçon en fit les frais après s'être fait légèrement brulé la main.

Nathalie – Non, ce n'est pas si simple finalement.

Bartek – Bon bah ça sera pas pour aujourd'hui...

Aela – Nathalie tu veux faire un essai?

Nathalie – Pas aujourd'hui. Le temps de le laisser gambader, de faire connaissance et tout ça, la nuit sera tomber. On ferait mieux de rentrer au centre Pokémon.

Aela – Oui tu as raison. Alors allons y!

Arrivés au centre, ils purent tous manger, et les trois petits Ponyta purent même courir un peu dans le parc du centre Pokémon, sous l'œil attentif de leurs dresseurs. Finalement, la nuit étant tombés, ils les rappelèrent et partirent se coucher.


	19. Chapitre bonus 1 : Salamèche

_Laboratoire du professeur Chen, point de vue de Salamèche..._

Je gambade tranquillement dans le grand jardin du laboratoire. C'est là que je vis. Je n'aime pas beaucoup m'approcher des Pokémon que je ne connais pas. Les deux seuls que je connais sont Carapuce et Bulbizarre. Mes deux camarades de jeux. Le professeur, un homme qui devait avoir dans la cinquantaine, nous appelle. Il commence à faire nuit. Il nous dit que demain, nous partirons sur les routes. Tout seuls? Mais il est fou! Il rajoute que demain sera le jour où de futurs dresseurs viendront nous chercher et que nous voyagerons avec eux. Puis il s'en va.

Carapuce – Vous vous rendez compte, des enfants qui viennent juste pour nous!

Bulbizarre – C'est génial. On va enfin pouvoir visiter le territoire hors du laboratoire.

Moi – Mais... si on a chacun notre dresseur on ne pourra plus jouer ensemble?

Bulbizarre – J'ai entendu un groupe de Pokémon dire qu'ils jouaient ensuite avec les autres Pokémon de leur dresseur.

Carapuce – Ouais. J'en ai entendu d'autres dire que parfois, si les Pokémon n'étaient pas assez forts, soit leur dresseur leur faisait du mal, soit ils les abandonnaient sur le bord de la route.

Moi – Quoi?! Mais pourquoi? Je veux bien jouer avec d'autres Pokémon...même si je risque d'avoir un peu de mal au début. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on m'abandonne. Jamais de la vie!

Carapuce – Bah avec un peu de chance tu tomberas sur quelqu'un qui ne voudra pas faire ça. Fort ou non.

Le Carapuce rigola un petit peu.

Bulbizarre – Tu me fais un peu peur quand tu rigoles. Arrêtes ça Carapuce!

Moi – Je refuse de partir d'ici si on m'abandonne ensuite sur le bord de la route.

Bulbizarre – A toi de faire en sorte que ce soit pas le cas mec.

Moi – Si ça m'arrive, je reviens directement ici!

Le professeur Chen revient nous chercher. Je tremble comme une feuille. L'homme a l'air soudain inquiet et me prends dans ses bras.

Chen- Et bien Salamèche, quelque chose ne va pas?

Moi – J'ai trop peur de partir, je veux rester ici!

Bien sûr il ne comprend rien.

Chen – Allez, va avec tes amis passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Demain est une longue journée.

Pas rassuré le moins du monde, je rejoint Carapuce et Bulbizarre dans la pièce qui nous est dédiée. J'essaye de m'endormir du mieux que je peux, mais des visions horribles m'en empêche. Mon ami tortue a alors une idée.

Carapuce – Dis tu sais que parfois, les humains nous donnent des surnoms?

Moi – Comment ça?

Carapuce – Parfois, certains humains décident de nous donner un nom bien à nous, comme eux aussi ont des noms.

Bulbizarre – Pourquoi certains?

Carapuce – Ce n'est pas le cas avec tous les dresseurs. C'est une ancienne Kangourex qui me l'a dit. Souvent c'est que pour certains Pokémon et le plus souvent ces Pokémon là sont les chouchous du dresseur en question. Elle a dit que son dresseur avait donné un nom à son Mystherbe, et les autres, rien.

Moi – Vous croyez que nous on aura notre nom à nous?

Carapuce – Peut être que oui, ou peut être que non.

Bulbizarre – D'après le professeur, les premiers Pokémon d'un dresseur ont une place à part. Mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

Carapuce – Peut être qu'on a la meilleure place du monde, bien confortablement installé, hors de qu'ils appellent des Pokéball, dans leur bras ou sur leur têtes.

Moi – Ou peut être tout simplement qu'ils nous laissent au fin fond de leur sac, et nous utilise rarement plus le temps avance parce qu'ils rencontrent d'autres Pokémon plus forts?

Bulbizarre – Quoi qu'il en soit, on verra bien ça demain!

Carapuce – Oui bonne nuit tout le monde!

Moi – Heu bonne nuit...

Mes deux camarades s'endormirent sans problèmes, rêvant certainement d'un futur combat qu'ils allaient remporter ou des paysages qu'ils verraient en dehors de Bourg-Palette. Pour ma part, je n'arrivais pas tout de suite à fermer les yeux. Jusqu'à ce que la fatigue de ma journée de jeux me rattrapent et que je puisse enfin dormir, voyant d'affreux paysages, des visages méchants et des Pokémon abandonnés sur les routes...

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, le professeur nous réveilla et nous expliqua que les dresseurs n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Je fis donc un dernier adieu à Bulbizarre et Carapuce, avant qu'il nous fasse rentrer dans nos Pokéball.

Après un temps qui me parut bien trop court, je fus tirer de ma balle protectrice. Je clignais des yeux en essayant de distinguer dans la lumière les personnes se trouvant là. Il y en avait beaucoup. Les deux plus petits me font trop peurs. Lequel est donc mon dresseur? Serait-ce cette jeune fille qui se penche vers moi? Certainement. En voyant les autres je me cache derrière elle. Je n'entends pas ce que dit le professeur. Ah mais voilà qu'il parle de surnom.

La jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts et aux yeux presque aussi noirs que du charbon me chatouille la tête en profonde réflexion.

Soudain elle dit « Je lui ai trouvé un surnom ! Je crois bien que je vais l'appeler Bambiski… »

Elle se pencha vers moi, moi qui ne revenait pas que j'ai un nom rien qu'à moi! Elle me demande cette fois « ça te va comme nom, Bambiski ? »

Et comment! J'en saute de joie, et j'ai même failli brûler le professeur devant moi tant ma flammèche avait grandi. Mais j'y pense! Comment diable s'appelle ma dresseuse?

J'entends celui qui semble être le papa de ma dresseuse dire son prénom. Aela. Elle s'appelle donc Aela.

Après que le professeur lui ai donné ce dont elle avait besoin, elle me rappela dans ma Pokéball et sortit du laboratoire.

Je n'en sortis qu'à la sortie de la ville. Ma dresseuse semblait vouloir que je sois avec elle. J'étais content et un peu apeuré. En voyant que je restais un peu en retrait, elle m'attendis, me frotta la tête et me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'elle s'occuperait du mieux qu'elle pourrait de moi. Elle me prit dans ses bras, et embrassa mon front avant de repartir sur la route. Elle me reposa un peu plus loin pour que je marche à ses côtés.

Mon anxiété me quitta alors totalement. Je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur. J'avais trouvé une dresseuse qui m'aimait, et sans doute que je le savais à ce moment là, qui ne m'abandonnerait pas.


	20. Chapitre 19 : un caractère de Caninos

Me revoilou avec le chapitre 19 des aventures d'Aela à Kanto :) Enjoy

Réveillée de bonne heure, même avant l'aube, Aela partit s'habiller et prit avec elle ses Pokéball. Elle sortit sans un bruit de la chambre et alla de nouveau au Nord de la ville. En sortant de la ville, elle laissa sortir Babaorum. Elle le regarda de ses yeux sombres et lui dit d'un ton enjoué qu'ils allaient s'entrainer. Le spectre approuva l'idée de sa dresseuse, lui lécha le nez et l'accompagna dans les champs plongés encore dans la pénombre en lui tournant autour. Le soleil commençait tout juste à rendre le ciel rose pâle sur le haut des montagnes, masse noir sur un fond bleu-rose pastels.

Aela – Tu as vu ça Babaorum? C'est magnifique!

Les deux compères se mirent en quête d'un adversaire que pourrait combattre le spectre. Ils tombèrent sur un Miaouss. Les attaques qu'utilisaient le Miaouss n'avaient aucun effet sur Babaorum, qui l'endormit avec son attaque hypnose. Aela eut soudain une excellente idée, et lança sa Pokéball sur le Pokémon chat. Lorsqu'il fut attrapé, il fut de suite expédié au laboratoire.

Aela – Merci Babaorum! Ça fera un super cadeau d'anniversaire. Et si on en trouvait un autre maintenant?

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur quête de Pokémon, croisant des Abo qu'Aela ne faisait que battre – car bien trop dangereux pour des enfants- quelques autres Miaouss, rapidement battus par le spectre et même un Abra qui ne resta même pas combattre.

Le jour s'étant levé, et ayant un peu faim, Aela fit sortir ses autres Pokémon pour leur donner à manger et elle mangea elle même les sandwichs qu'elle s'était préparé. Ainsi repus, elle put repartir, Babaorum à ses côtés, Konoga se dégourdissant les pattes de l'autre. En continuant ses recherches, Aela trouva cette fois ci un Rondoudou tout rose... Elle se mit à sourire. C'était le genre de Pokémon dont raffolait sa petite sœur. Encore une fois elle envoya Babaorum au combat, qui failli s'endormir à cause de la berceuse du Rondoudou. Aela elle même failli s'endormir, mais elle se reprit et demanda à Babaorum d'utiliser son attaque hypnose, puis d'attaquer avec l'attaque ténèbres. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, le Rondoudou fut vite KO, et Aela lança sa Pokéball sur la boule rose. Et encore une fois, la balle disparut.

Aela – C'est bien Babaorum. Tu peux venir te reposer dans ta Pokéball maintenant.

Le spectre put donc aller prendre un repos bien mérité. La dresseuse du Bourg Palette se tourna vers sa Ponyta.

Aela – Bien Konoga. Que dis-tu si on réessayait de gambader à travers les champs aujourd'hui?

Heureuse à cette idée, Konoga la laissa grimper sur son dos.

Aela – Bien alors attends juste deux minutes. Hier, je n'étais pas bien installée, et ensuite j'avais mal partout...mais ce n'était pas de ta faute rassure-toi.

Elle tapota l'encolure du Ponyta.

Aela – Bien alors... je pense que comme ça, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Elle se pencha légèrement, les mains dans la crinière de feu de son Pokémon, les jambes un peu repliées.

Aela – Allez fais toi plaisir Konoga!

Elle laissa son Pokémon gambader comme elle le souhaitait, et lorsqu'elle ralentit pour faire une petite pause, et remarquant que cette fois elle n'avait plus trop mal, elle continua.

Aela – C'est bien ma grande. Tu es une rapide. Maintenant, il faut que l'on apprenne à nous diriger. Par exemple que lorsque je veux aller à droite, que tu ailles à droite. Tu as une idée de comment faire toi?

Bien sûr le Pokémon n'en avait aucune idée. Aela soupira.

Aela – Bon je pense qu'il faut se pencher un peu. On va essayer d'accord? Moi je me penche un peu du côté où je veux aller et toi tu tournes. Tu es prêtes?

La Ponyta hennit.

Aela – Alors on est repartit!

Il n'était pas aisé pour Aela de diriger son Pokémon de la sorte, et elle arriva à un semblant de résultat après une dizaine de tentatives. Finalement, Konoga étant exténuée d'avoir tant couru, Aela la rappela dans sa Pokéball et laissa sortir Chantilly, Bambiski, Canard et Gapcio pour qu'ils fassent la route en sens inverse avec elle, Babaorum et Konoga se reposant dans leur Pokéball.

Elle arriva à peine devant le centre Pokémon qu'un petit renard au pelage gris lui sauta dans les bras.

Aela – Salut Tidou. Je suppose que Bartłomiej n'est pas loin?

Bartek – Tu supposes bien.

Il récupéra Tidou avant de reprendre.

Bartek – Tu aurais au moins pu nous laisser un mot pour dire où tu étais, on s'est fait du soucis nous!

Aela – Désolée, j'ai complètement oublié.

Bartek – Oui ben réveille nous la prochaine fois, enfin nous laisse pas dans une peur pareille...

Nathalie – Ah ben enfin!

Aela – J'étais juste en train de..

Nathalie – Nous refais plus jamais ça!

Aela – Oui je sais. Pardon.

Nathalie – Bon le plus important est que tu sois là.

Aela – Vous voulez vous entrainer avec vos Ponyta?

Bartek – On t'attendait pour ça..

Aela – Ah bon?

Nathalie – Oui. Tu viens avec nous?

Aela – Il faut juste que je fasse soigner mes Pokémon et que je passe un coup de fil au Professeur. Ensuite je vous rejoint.

Bartek – Bon on vient avec toi.

Aela fit donc soigner ses Pokémon, pour qu'ils soient de nouveau en pleine forme, puis appela le professeur Chen.

Aela – Bonjour Professeur!

Professeur – Bonjour Aela. Tu es partit bien tôt à la chasse au Pokémon ce matin.

Aela – Je sais, je voulais entrainer mes Pokémon. Je voudrais vous demander... J'ai attrapé ces deux Pokémon pour mon frère et pour ma sœur. Miaouss est pour Maciej, vu que c'est bientôt son anniversaire. Et Rondoudou est pour Umbrea. On sera là le mois prochain pour l'anniversaire de Maciej. Vous pensez que c'est possible de leur cacher ces deux là pendant ce temps là?

Professeur – Bien sûr que c'est possible. Même si ta sœur et ton frère sont très curieux. Hier, ils ont fait tout le tour du laboratoire, et ton petit frère ne cessait avec ses questions. Mais c'est une bonne idée. Une autre question. Ce Nidorino t'appartient lui aussi?

Aela – Bien sûr! Bonjour Kobold! Comment ça se passe chez le Professeur?

Le Nidorino se frotta contre le bras du professeur Chen.

Professeur – Il est vraiment très affectif. Et il a une excellente ouïe. Mais pourquoi me l'avoir envoyé?

Aela – Et bien on nous a donné des Ponyta, c'est pour ça.

Professeur – Bien bien. En tout cas, tes deux Pokémon vont très bien.

Aela – J'en suis ravie. Merci beaucoup.

Professeur – Oh non j'ai un autre appel, il faut vite que je raccroche!

La communication coupa, et Aela se leva pour rejoindre ses deux amis qui l'attendaient dans le hall d'entrée. Ils retournèrent donc dans les champs au Nord de la ville. Nathalie, Bartek et Aela laissèrent sortir leur Ponyta. Pendant que Nathalie essayait de faire ce qu'avait fait la veille la dresseuse, Bartek courait après son Ponyta, qui refusait toujours d'avoir qui que ce soit sur le dos. D'un commun accord, Aela monta sur Konoga et partit rejoindre le cheval de feu...et au tempérament aussi ardent que ses flammes. Elles durent faire une course car le Ponyta refusait de se faire battre de la sorte, mais finalement s'avoua vaincu lorsque les deux réussirent à le dépasser et à l'arrêter. Bartek les avait rejoint

Bartek – Mais comment tu as fait ça Aela?

Il la regardait avec une lueur d'admiration et caressait le museau de son Ponyta, vexé de s'être fait battre par deux filles.

Aela – Et bien, on s'est entrainées toute les deux ce matin. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait aller aussi vite que le tien.

Bartek – Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi Konoga te laisse monter sur son dos, alors que mon Ponyta refuse que j'essaye de le chevaucher?

Aela – Je crois que ton Ponyta a sa fierté. Essaye peut être de lui lancer un défi. Avec un peu de chance, il acceptera.

Bartek – Mais quel genre de défi?

La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un rire les coupa

Nathalie – Regardez, j'y suis arrivée!

L'éleveuse avait réussi enfin à monter sur son Ponyta aux flammes bleues.

Nathalie – On fait une course?

Aela – Entraine toi déjà avec lui pour les courses. C'est plus difficile que ce qu'on croit de galoper sur le dos d'un Ponyta!

Bartek – Ça y est, j'ai trouvé! Ponyta regarde moi mon beau! Est ce que tu veux participer à la course?

Le cheval hocha de la tête.

Bartek – Très bien. Mais si tu veux participer et montrer aux autres que tu es le plus rapide, il faut que tu le fasse avec moi sur le dos.

Le cheval le regarda d'un air de défi, comme s'il voulait dire « essaye si t peux »

Aela – Et bien Ponyta, aurais-tu peur d'être moins rapide que les autres?

Le Pokémon hennit, avant de laisser enfin monter sur son dos le jeune garçon.

Bartek – Wouah. Merci Ponyta. Et toi aussi Aela.

Aela – Maintenant il faudrait que tu t'entraines avec lui. Et qu'il apprenne à te faire confiance. Il ne va pas faire ça à chaque fois sinon.

Bartek – Tu as raison. Bon alors Ponyta, si on essayait. Galope mon grand!

Le cheval de feu partit au galop, mais avec un poids supplémentaire sur son dos, il se fatigua rapidement. Aela les rejoignit.

Bartek – C'est bien Ponyta. Mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on pourra gagner.

Aela – Bien maintenant qu'il a couru à sa guise, il faut que tu puisses le contrôler.

Bartek – Et pour ça on fait comment?

Aela – Et bien, il ne faut pas faire des mouvements brusques. Il faut que tu trouves un terrain d'entente avec lui, et que tu te penches un peu sur les côtés pour lui indiquer la direction à prendre. Essaye déjà au pas histoire qu'il reprenne un peu son souffle.

Le garçon s'exécuta mais sa monture était incontrôlable et faisait ce que bon lui semblait. Aela était partie voir comment s'en sortait Nathalie. Elle n'avait pas de soucis majeures. Juste un peu de mal à trouver la bonne position pour ne pas avoir trop mal ensuite. Mais son Shiny était patient et calme et écoutait d'une oreille attentive ce qu'on lui disait. La dresseuse était alors revenue voir le Ponyta rebelle.

Aela – Peut être que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui?

Bartek – Tu crois?

Aela – Oui, on a qu'à en profiter pour faire les entrainements des autres aussi.

Bartek – Oui bonne idée, j'ai envie que Tidou participe aussi.

Les deux appelèrent leurs Pokémon respectifs. Un groupe de douze Pokémon. Un groupe composé de Chantilly , Bambiski, Babaorum, Konoga, Gapcio, Canard, Tidou, Ponyta, Krabby, Rattata, Papilusion et Nidorina.

Les deux Ponyta purent ainsi gambader et faire la course ensemble, ainsi que Chantilly et Rattata, où Rattata évolua en Rattatac et où Chantilly appris l'attaque electacle. Tidou faisait la course avec Nidorina et Bambiski, Papilusion, Babaorum et Canard rivalisaient de vitesse dans les airs, et Gapcio et Krabby avait plongés dans la mare pas loin, non sans mal pour Gapcio, qui avait toujours un peu peur de l'eau sans sa dresseuse à ses côtés. Elle le rassura en disant qu'elle surveillait et qu'il ne risquait rien. Il se montra vite habile dans l'eau, mais pas aussi rapide que le petit Krabby.

Après quoi, ils travaillèrent sur la force de leur Pokémon. Bien sûr ça ne faisait pas tout, mais ça pouvait toujours faire la différence pendant un match. Nidorina et Bambiski se montrait les plus fort. Une lutte sans merci s'engagea entre les deux. Mais il n'y eu pas de vainqueur. Tidou montra qu'il connaissait quelques attaques comme l'attaque charge ou jet de sable. Chantilly se vautra en essayant de soulever un caillou un peu trop lourd pour lui. Gapcio utilisa son attaque choc mental pour le sortir de là. Babaorum ne pouvait rien faire, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'aller voir à droite et à gauche ce qui se passait. Les deux Ponyta avaient eu leur charge pour la journée et se galopaient un peu plus loin, sous l'œil attentif de Nathalie et d'Aela qui se retournait de temps en temps. Canard quand lui, devait essayer de soulever sa dresseuse le plus haut possible. Il arriva à une hauteur d'un mètre mais dû ensuite se poser car il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois et n'avais pas l'habitude. Bartek le fit travailler ainsi sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à tenir pendant cinq minutes dans les airs avec Aela sur le dos.

Aela – Bravo, c'est super Canard!

Bartek – Oui bravo. Bientôt tu pourras la transporter encore plus longtemps.

Le Roucoups poussa un roucoulement de soulagement et la jeune fille le rappela dans sa Pokéball pour qu'il se repose.

Bartek- Bambiski, à toi maintenant!

Le Reptincel s'approcha de sa dresseuse, et la porta sur son dos. Il réussit à faire deux fois le tour du parcours qu'avait fait le garçon avant de s'arrêter pour de bon, à bout de souffle.

Aela – T'es trop fort mon Bambiski.

Bartek – Oui. Si tu continues comme ça tu deviendras un grand et beau Dracaufeu.

Le Reptincel les regarda d'un air ravi et se redressa bien vite pour montrer que lui, il tenait toujours debout après tout ses efforts. Le plus drôle fut qu'il y arrivait.

Aela – Tu sais Bambiski, si tu veux, tu peux te reposer dans ta Pokéball.

Son starter fit un signe négatif de la tête et il resta dehors pour raccompagner les trois enfants lorsque ceux ci retournèrent une dernière fois au centre Pokémon pour leur dernière nuit à Lavanville.


	21. Chapitre bonus 2 : Roucool

_Route 1 entre Bourg-Palette et Jadielle, point de vue de Roucool_

Perché dans mon arbre de prédilection, j'observe les alentours, en quête de quelques miettes oubliées par des voyageurs à grignoter. C'est que depuis bientôt deux jours, je n'ai pas manger. Tous les autres ne me laissent aucune petite miette. Nada. Tout ça à cause d'une bande de Piafabec qui fait la loi dans le coin. Eux, ils laissent manger les Roucool si ils le souhaitent. Et encore pas tous. Souvent ils laissent manger ceux qui leur font des courbettes. Très peu pour moi. Et même si je m'étais abaissé à ça, je n'aurais rien eu. Car j'ai quelque chose que les autres Roucool n'ont pas, mon signe distinctif : un triangle beige sur mon aile. Mon aile gauche. Lorsque j'étais encore un petit Roucool, les autres me narguaient souvent pour cette tache de naissance, d'autres encore, mais moins bien nombreux aimaient beaucoup ce petit triangle beige. Finalement, je m'étais habitué aux railleries et je ne leur daignais pas un regard lorsque je passais non loin d'eux.

Mon ventre d'oiseau gargouille. Je grimace. Mais je continue d'observer les alentours. Sur le chemin, je vois soudain une jeune fille et son Salamèche qui s'arrêtent, et s'installent au pied d'un arbre. La fille sort de son sac quelque chose à manger; Je salive. Est ce que j'y vais? Est ce que je n'y vais pas? J'ai trop faim pour laisser passer cette occasion et je me rue sur le pain que la fillette brune allait manger et lui lance une bonne attaque jet de sable. De surprise, elle en lâche son casse croute. Parfait, je vais pouvoir me ravitailler comme il se doit. Mais pendant que je mangeais, le Salamèche m'attaqua. Très bien, s'il voulait se battre, j'allais chèrement vendre ma peau pour qu'il récupère le déjeuner de sa dresseuse celui-là!

Le combat est acharné. J'ai bien cru un moment que j'allais battre cette salamandre de feu. Mais il n'en fut rien. Mince alors, un coriace! Mais pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas comprendre que je meurs de faim? Finalement, ayant déjà peu de force à cause du manque de nourriture et avec le combat, je suis KO et m'écroule au sol. Je ne me souviens pas trop de ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Le fait est que lorsque je suis ressorti d'une Pokéball, je me suis envolé un peu dans les airs avant de retourner auprès de ma nouvel dresseuse, dans l'espoir qu'elle me donne enfin un peu à manger. Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux marrons, ou noirs, je ne sais pas très bien, avant de me demander « Dis moi, est ce que ça te plait comme surnom Canard ? » Que voulez vous répondre à ça? Je hoche de la tête, et cette fois, enfin, elle daigne me donner à manger. Ah comme c'est bon de se délecter d'un tel repas alors qu'il y a encore une heure de ça, j'étais très affamé! Repus, je m'installais sur une des épaules de ma dresseuse. Le Salamèche parla un petit peu avec moi. Il me dit que lui s'appelait Bambiski, et que notre dresseuse s'appelait Aela. Je n'eus pas d'autres explications car nous eûmes une journée chargée en combat. Aela sembla remarque la marque triangulaire sur mon aile mais même si elle parut surprise, je ne vis aucune trace de moquerie dans son regard.

Nous sommes ensuite arrivés dans une ville. C'est la première fois que je vois une ville. Cependant, nous allons directement dans un grand bâtiment avec un toit rouge. La jeune fille nous rappelle Bambiski et moi dans notre Pokéball. Bizarrement, je me sens soudain beaucoup mieux et moins fatigué.

On mangea un plat un peu plus consistant que ce midi, et ma nouvel dresseuse alla s'installer devant un drôle d'appareil. Quelle ne fût ma surprise lorsque j'y vis un visage totalement inconnu et qui était en train de parler à Aela. Bambiski, qui était monté sur les genoux de la dresseuse, m'expliqua que c'était la mère de la jeune fille, mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il semblait aussi étonné que moi de pouvoir voir et discuter avec des personnes par un appareil comme celui là.

Quelques minutes après la fin de la conversation, un autre appel était destiné à Aela. Elle retourna donc s'assoir devant l'appareil. Le Salamèche poussa un petit cri et lorsque je lui demandais ce qu'il avait il me répondit simplement que c'était le professeur Chen. Je me demandais qui cela pouvait bien être, jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon nom dans la conversation.

Quand elle eut fini la discussion, elle raccrocha et nous nous dirigions tous les trois vers la chambre lorsqu'un garçon qui semblait avoir l'âge de ma dresseuse lui fonça carrément dedans. S'en suivi de nouveau une conversation un peu animée cette fois-ci, et où un autre garçon s'était incrusté.

Finalement après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, nous pûmes enfin aller nous reposer de notre dure journée!


	22. Chapter 20 : un dresseur qui veut du mal

Le mois de septembre commença sous un soleil jouant à cache cache avec quelques nuages glissants et emportés par le vent dans un ciel d'azur. Aela, Bartek et Natalia s'étaient mis en route de bonne heure en direction de Safrania, pour qu'Aela tente de remporter son quatrième badge. Tidou gambadait gaiement autour des jeunes gens et le petit renard finit par grimper sur les épaules du garçon, exténué d'avoir déjà tant couru. On voyait à perte de vue des champs. C'était l'endroit idéal pour continuer à faire des courses.

Aela le comprit rapidement et laissa sortir Konoga, ainsi que Canard et Chantilly. Elle grimpa sur le dos du Ponyta, avant de demander à Chantilly de grimper sur le dos de Canard et que les deux aillent faire un tour dans les airs ensemble. Canard en profita pour filer à toute vitesse, avec Chantilly qui s'accrochait tant bien que mal à lui.

Nathalie avait elle aussi décider de faire la route avec son Ponyta. Bartek hésitait, puis se disant que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, laissa sorti son Ponyta, qui se fit une course seul avant de revenir vers son dresseur. Il le laissa grimper plus pour lui prouver que lui aussi était capable de faire comme ses deux autres camarades que parce qu'il en avait envie. Après une folle course où il était allé un peu dans tout les sens en courant, le Ponyta avait fini par se calmer et trottait à côté des deux autres. Voyant une grande ligne droite, ils firent donc la course. Ce fut Natalia qui gagna de très peu avant Bartek et Aela. Konoga était un peu déçue, mais sa dresseuse la rassura

Aela – T'inquiètes pas va. On a encore le temps de s'entrainer avant la course au Bourg-Palette. Et je suis presque sûre que tu es la plus endurante des trois.

La Ponyta hennit doucement, contente qu'on ne lui tienne as rigueur de sa défaite, même amicale.

Les trois jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent aux alentours de midi histoire de se rassasier. Ils allaient reprendre leur chemin lorsque quelqu'un percuta Aela de plein fouet. Se massant le bras, Aela jeta un œil à la personne qui lui était rentré dedans et vit Franck, en rage.

Franck – Tiens miss Hasard, comme on se retrouve.

Aela – Tu peux pas faire attention où tu vas non?

Franck – C'est toi qui t'es mis en travers de mon chemin!

Aela – Et bien soit tu es bigleux, soit tu es un boulet. Tu choisis quelle proposition?

Le garçon resta interdit pendant quelques secondes avant d'engager un combat Pokémon. Que bien sûr, Aela ne refusa pas le moins du monde. Les deux dresseurs se mit en place, l'un face à l'autre. Une légère brise les décoiffait. Aela était concentré. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas affronter son rival, et n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être ses Pokémon...hormis éventuellement son starter. Le garçon châtain envoya tout d'abord un Onix. La dresseuse envoya Gapcio. L'Onix avait tendance à disparaître sans crier gare dans des tunnels, et de ce fait il était alors impossible de savoir où il se trouvait. Le Psykokwak fut toucher lorsqu'il apparut dans son dos, mais heureusement pour lui, Aela lui dit d'utiliser son choc mental pour faire léviter le serpent de roche dans les airs, avant d'utiliser l'attaque pistolet à O. Il en fallut cependant un peu plus à Onix pour être mis KO. Il chargea Gapcio, qui par un coup du hasard se retrouva sur la tête du Pokémon roche. Il lança une autre attaque aquatique puis se laissa glisser le long du dos d'Onix pour revenir au sol avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol.

Franck ne daigna même pas adresser une parole à son Pokémon, le rappela et envoya au combat un Ortide. Le Pokémon putride utilisa ses attaques plantes pour battre Gapcio, déjà assez fatigué par son combat contre le serpent de pierre. Aela le rappela dans sa Pokéball, en lui disant qu'il s'était bien battu et envoya sur place Canard. L'Ortide attaqua l'oiseau avec sa poudre toxic, alors que Canard répliquait avec une attaque jet de sable, avant de balayer le tout avec une tornade. Du coup, l'effet de la poudre et du sable toucha Ortide. Canard enchaina avec une attaque cru aile, et finit avec une attaque vive – attaque.

Le rival d'Aela rappela son Pokémon et envoya un Magneti. Bartłomiej, qui regardait le combat, se recula un peu instinctivement. Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette le remarqua et eut un sourire de dément. Bien sûr, ayant l'avantage sur le type vol de Canard, le Magneti gagna rapidement. Aela décida alors de donner sa chance à Konoga. La petite Ponyta fit du mieux qu'elle put, mais ne réussit pas avec son attaque flammèche à mettre KO le Magneti, et se fut elle qui tomba KO. Aela n'hésita plus très longtemps et envoya Bambiski. Mais à son grand étonnement, le Magneti ne s'attaqua pas au Reptincel...mais au jeune entraineur un peu plus loin. En colère après ce qu'il faisait, elle ordonna de suite à Bambiski d'attaquer le Magneti avec son attaque lance flamme, qui le mit tout de suite KO. Lorsque son dresseur le rappela, elle fulminait

Aela – Je peux savoir pourquoi ton Pokémon s'en ai pris à mon ami qui n'a rien demandé?

Le garçon en face d'elle rigolait plus de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Franck – Si ton ami est un trouillard, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Aela – Tu es un imbécile! Oh mais c'est vrai...ce n'est pas de ta faute!

Franck – Tu vas voir qui est le plus imbécile de nous deux!

Il appela son starter à l'attaque, qui avait évolué en Carabaffe. Aela hésitait de continuer avec Bambiski, mais vu comment ce dernier avait les yeux qui pétillait à l'idée de battre aussi son rival, elle abdiqua finalement. Le combat fut acharné, et très difficile pour le Reptincel. Mais courageux et refusant de se démonter face à si peu, il fit un très beau combat, avant de tomber KO quelques secondes après avoir battu la tortue. Aela le remercia du fond du coeur et le laissa prendre un repos bien mérité. Ils avaient encore tout deux deux Pokémon. Elle appela donc Chantilly, pendant que son rival appelait un Rapasdepic. S'étant entrainé à ce genre de situation le matin même, Chantilly grimpa sur le dos de l'oiseau lorsque celui ci passa juste au dessus de lui et le foudroya avec une attaque tonnerre, avant de lancer son electacle.

Le dernier Pokémon du dresseur du Bourg-Palette était un Soporifik. Il mit vite dans les roses le Pikachu avec ses attaques psychiques. La jeune fille laissa donc son petit Pikachu se reposer et fit appel à son dernier Pokémon, Babaorum, le Fantominus. Le Pokémon psy allait commencer à attaquer lorsque le spectre décida de disparaître, avant d'attaquer avec une attaque ténèbres. Étant toujours en mouvement, son adversaire avait du mal à savoir où il se trouvait. Très énervé, Franck dit à son Pokémon quelque chose d'insensé. Il lui dit d'utiliser son choc mental directement sur Aela. La dresseuse se retrouva dans les airs sans trop savoir pourquoi. Babaorum était en colère après ce dresseur qui s'attaquait ainsi à sa dresseuse. Il utilisa une autre attaque ténèbres sur le Soporifik, avant d'utiliser son attaque léchouille qui le mit KO pour de bon. Son dresseur le rappelant, le spectre lui lança un regard plus que noir signifiant presque qu'il risquait de s'en prendre à lui et le dresseur arrogant du Bourg-Palette partit bien vite sans demander son reste.

Aela – Tu as été génial Babaorum!

La jeune fille se releva sans trop de mal pour féliciter son Pokémon, qui évolua soudain en Spectrum. De nouveau, elle le félicita, avant de se souvenir de ce que son rival sans coeur avait fait en plein milieu du combat. Elle se précipita donc vers son ami. Heureusement, elle fut vite rassurée sur son état, et ils rirent un peu de repos avant de se remettre de nouveau en route, Aela vociférant contre les manières de son rival qui ressemblaient plus à celle de la Team Rocket qu'à l'attitude d'un dresseur. Nathalie maugréait elle aussi, et Bartek lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire lorsqu'Aela traita son rival de « monstre putride sans coeur et sans valeur ». Ils arrivèrent enfin à Safrania, lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon. Aela prévint sa famille qu'elle était arrivée dans la grande ville, avant de rejoindre ses amis pour manger un morceau et décider de ce qui sera fait le lendemain. C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirent qu'ils allaient faire les magasins avec leurs Pokémon avant d'aller éventuellement à l'arène pour battre le champion de la ville et permettre à Aela d'avoir son quatrième badge.


	23. Chapter 21 : Centre de Safrania 1

Safrania était une grande ville, du genre où l'on pouvait se perdre très facilement, avec des magasins où on trouvait tout ce qu'on voulait, et un monde pas possible. Aela se demandait si c'était finalement une bonne idée de se rendre au magasin avec tous les Pokémon hors de leur Pokéball, d'autant qu'on leur avait dit au centre que c'était possible. Ils partirent tout de même aux alentours de onze heures, après avoir fait un petit briefing avec tout les Pokémon du groupe pour qu'ils restent sages dans le magasin.

Le centre commercial était immense. Il y avait quatre étage en plus du sous sol et du rez de chaussée. Une vendeuse les accueillit à l'entrée, et leur demanda si ils comptaient garder tous leurs Pokémon hors de leur Pokéball.

Aela – Si ça ne dérange pas oui on aimerait bien

Vendeuse – Vous pouvez, mais seulement s'ils ne font pas trop les fous.

Bartek – Je pense que ça devrait aller.

Ils décidèrent tout trois de se séparer et de se retrouver au centre Pokémon lorsqu'ils auraient fini.

Nathalie prit un chariot, dans lequel montèrent Mélofée et Goupix. Seule Poissirène n'était pas sortie de sa balle, ne pouvant pas marcher. Ponyta restait tranquillement près de sa dresseuse. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour se rendre au dernier étage pour ensuite redescendre tout méthodiquement. Arrivés au quatrième étage, Nathalie vit un écriteau sur lequel était écrit « Peluches & accessoires Pokémon ». La Mélofée trépignait déj d'impatience d'aller voir tout ça. L'éleveuse passait dans les rayons, examinant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle d'un œil expert. Avec l'accord de Mélofée, elle lui prit un ruban de couleur rouge, prit une fleur violette pour Goupix, un petit collier pour Poissirène, et un coussin en forme de Rondoudou pour Ponyta qui lui rapporta directement ce qu'il voulait. Elle prit aussi deux brosses pour ses Pokémon.

Ils descendirent au troisième étage, où on trouvait notamment des potions, des antidotes, bref le trousseau du parfait dresseur. Nathalie prit de quoi faire jusqu'à la prochaine ville, mais n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de chose. Elle prit surtout quelques Pokéball qui était rose -mauve, trouvant la couleur jolie, et ne changeant rien à la balle en elle même.

Ils allèrent ensuite au deuxième étage. Elle devina la cause d'une petite meute au loin et se rendit dans les rayons, laissant là ses amis en train de faire elle ne savait trop quoi. Le deuxième étage était dédié à l'habillement. Il y avait de tout. Du plus pratique au plus élégant. Nathalie se choisit donc une jolie robe rouge-orangée, avec des manches mi longues. Elle prit aussi deux trois autre vêtements pour l'hiver qui n'allait pas tarder arriver, des pulls fins pour les petits froids de l'automne, et quelques chaussures pour aller avec tout ça.

Au premier étage, on trouvait tout le nécessaire de toilette pour Pokémon, hormis les brosses spéciales. Là encore, la jeune fille prit de quoi faire. Goupix et Mélofée commençaient à n'avoir presque plus de place dans le chariot, mais ils se tenaient tranquilles, Mélofée jouant avec son ruban rouge, et Goupix attendant d'avoir fini.

Le rez-de-chaussée étant réservé à l'encaissement des clients, Nathalie se rendit donc au sous-sol, où il y avait toute la Pokénourriture possible et inimaginable. Il y avait des baies, de la viande, des légumes, de la glace aux saveurs parfois étranges, des vitamines pour les coups de pompe. Mélofée voulait absolument goûter à certains Poffins et Nathalie dû lui expliquer qu'elle devait déj payer tout ça pour que Mélofée puisse y manger. Hormis les Poffins, elle prit des gâteaux épicés pour Goupix et Ponyta, une glace aux algues violettes pour Poissirène, avant de prendre d'autres choses dont elle avait besoin.

Elle retourna donc au rez-de-chaussée pour payer tout ses articles, puis elle retourna au centre Pokémon. Aela et Bartek n'étant pas encore là, elle donna un Poffin à Mélofée des gâteau Goupix et Ponyta et une glace à Poissirène et s'occupa de leur mettre ruban, collier ou fleur.

De son côté, le jeune garçon ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Voyant un panneau indiquant qu'au sous-sol il y avait toute la nourriture, il s'y rendit, avec dans son chariot Tidou qui prenait l'air en demandant d'aller encore plus vite, Krabby qui s'accrochait aux barreaux, Papilusion qui volait à ses côtés, Ponyta et Nidorina qui suivaient et Rattatac en train de faire des grimaces aux autres personnes.

Bartek – Rhoo Rattatac arrête tout de suite, sinon tu retournes dans ta Pokéball.

Pris sur le fait, le Pokémon arrêta, mais recommençait lorsque son dresseur avait le dos tourné. Entre Poffins, baies, glaces, biscuits et autres nourriture fantaisiste, Bartek eut tôt fait de remplir le quart de son chariot.

Il monta ensuite au quatrième étage, pour voir le rayon qui l'intéressait le moins. Ce fut cependant celui qui intéressait le plus ses Pokémon. Chacun alla chercher ce qu'il voulait. Un long ruban violet pour Nidorina, un petit foulard jaune pour Papilusion, Krabby trouva une peluche de Akwakwak, Ponyta se prit carrément des lunettes de soleil qui lui procurait un air de star, Rattatac lui, prit une sorte de mini trampoline.

Bartek – Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas autre chose? Je ne suis pas très sûr que ce petit trampoline supportera ton poids.

Le Rattatac fit une mine déçu et alla chercher autre chose. A savoir un bandana bleu.

Mettant tout cela dans le chariot, et s'apprêtant repartir, Bartek se rendit soudain compte que Tidou manquait à l'appel. Il se mit donc à le chercher avec l'aide de Papilusion, Rattatac surveillant le reste du groupe et le chariot. Après cinq bonnes minutes, Bartek finit par trouver le petit Evoli dans un panier dans lequel il y avait un coussin tout doux, parmi des peluches Evoli. Il s'était endormi contre l'un d'eux. Le garçon le prit dans ses bras et e réveilla doucement.

Bartek – Et bien Tidou, tu te prends pour une peluche?

L'Evoli gris leva vers lui de grands yeux, avec un petit air taquin et fatigué.

Bartek – Tu en veux un c'est ça?

Le bébé Evoli se mit à ronronner dans ses bras.

Bartek – Tu voulais une peluche ou le panier?

« Evo, Evoli !»

Bartek – Un coussin et une peluche?! Tu es un sacré petit coquin Tidou.

Il prit donc ce que voulait son petit protégé avant de retourner vers le chariot où se trouvait tout les autres. Tidou reprit sa place au devant du chariot pour continuer la course. Il freina en voyant soudain le coin brosses. Voilà qui était super. Il prit de quoi faire et recommença la course.

Au troisième étage, il y avait beaucoup de choses, plus utile à Aela qu'à lui, mais en voyant certaines choses, il ne put pas s'empêcher d'aller voir. Il prit quelques Pokéball de couleur bleues. Il adorait le bleu. Il prit deux trois autres choses et descendit au deuxième étage.

A peine fut il sortit de l'ascenseur qu'il croisa Aela qui allait pour prendre l'ascenseur. Elle semblait râler après quelque chose plus pour elle même que contre un seul de ses Pokémon. Bambiski à ses côtés tentait de ne pas trop rire. Il ne posa pas plus de questions et alla dans les rayons. Il prit de quoi faire pour l'hiver, et quelques autres vêtements, avant de descendre au premier.

En voyant écrit « toilettage » il prit de quoi faire tout beau tout ses amis Pokémon et lança un défi à Ponyta et Rattatac.

Bartek – Le premier arrivé en bas aura une double ration de biscuits ou de ce qu'il veut et le dernier sera un Miaouss mouillé!

Et sur ce, il partit en courant vers l'escalator plat, poussant son chariot dans lequel Tidou demandait aux gens plus ou moins de se pousser, que Krabby s'accrochait comme il pouvait, que Papilusion essayait de tout faire tenir dans le chariot et que Nidorina était là où se trouvait Rattatac un peu plus tôt. Malgré tout ça, ce fut Ponyta qui arriva le premier devant la caisse, arriva en deuxième mais prit dans son élan il ne réussit pas tout de suite s'arrêter et finalement Rattatac arriva à la caisse avant lui.

Les deux Pokémon étaient en train de se marrer.

Bartek – Oh c'est bon, c'est moi le Miaouss mouillé, j'ai compris.

Il paya donc tout ses articles avant de rentrer au centre, aidé par Ponyta, Rattatac et Nidorina pour tout ce qu'il avait pris. Arrivé au centre Pokémon, il y vit Nathalie avec ses achats et ne voyant pas encore Aela, décida de faire comme l'éleveuse, alla se changer et entreprit de donner leur biscuits sucré à Ponyta et Rattatac, ainsi que ce que voulait les autres, avant d'attacher le foulard au cou de Papilusion, le ruban à celui de Nidorina, de mettre ses lunettes Ponyta, et de donner leur peluches à Krabby et Tidou. Il finit par raconter son aventure au centre commercial à Nathalie en attendant que la dresseuse revienne.


	24. Chapter 22 : Centre de Safrania 2

La petite dresseuse du Bourg-Palette était allée chercher son chariot, et elle y déposa Gapcio. Babaorum vint se mettre près de lui, Chantilly était monté sur le dos de Konoga, Canard restait à voler près d'elle et Bambiski était juste à sa droite. Aela ne se posa pas de questions et commença par le sous-sol. Elle avait pris l'escalator plat pour descendre, moins emprunté que l'ascenseur qui était bondé.

Elle vit l'écriteau indiquant qu'elle trouverait ici toute la Pokénourriture qu'elle voulait. Elle prit toutes les sortes de baies qu'elle voulait, quelques Poffins, avant de suivre Konoga et Chantilly à travers un rayon, où le Pikachu cherchait ce qu'il préférait manger. Il s'était arrêter en reconnaissant derrière une vitre ce qu'il voulait : une énorme bombe à chantilly. Aela le retrouva limite en train de saliver devant la glace. Elle partit à rire de bon coeur, et pris la chantilly, avant de repartir en quête de nourriture. Chantilly lui ne lâchait plus son précieux objet et lançait une attaque électrique à qui tentait de le lui reprendre. La dresseuse ayant des goûts parfois un peu étrange, elle prit des glaces goût carotte, tomate, artichaut ou encore au caramel au sel de mer , à la confiture de lait, aux marrons glacés, au Suchard, et même une à la vodka. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais la glace avait l'air plutôt bonne, et elle était d'un naturel très curieux. Elle acheta aussi des cookies aux smarties, aux oursons guimauves, au Nutella, au nougat, à la violette, au cactus, des biscuits de toute saveurs : épicés, sucré, acidulés, amers et même salés. Ayant fini ça, elle repartit et monta cette fois ci au premier étage.

L'écriteau du premier étage indiquait « toilettage pour tout Pokémon ». Aela déambula entre tout les rayons, prenant par ci par là ce qui l'intéressait, comme par exemple un kit spécial Pokémon feu. Cependant tout ça prenait toujours moins de place que toute la nourriture qu'ils avaient déjà pris. Chantilly tentait lui de récupérer sa chantilly sous tout le reste, et Aela finit par le reposer sur Konoga en lui disant qu'il en aurait dès qu'ils auraient fini.

Puis ils montèrent au deuxième étage. En voyant de quoi il s'agissait, la jeune fille grimaça un peu. Puis se disant qu'elle devait prendre de quoi faire pour l'hiver qui approchait elle alla dans les rayons. Seulement, rien ne semblait l'intéresser. Hormis quelques pantalons, pulls et T-shirts elle ne regarda pas d'autres choses...elle allait continuer vers le troisième étage lorsqu'elle vit soudain Cédric arriver vers elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qu'il faisait là qu'il était déjà en train de lui parler.

Cédric – Aela, ça faisait longtemps dis! Comment ça va depuis Azuria?

Aela – Et bien pas trop mal, j'ai eu mon troisième badge...et toi alors?

Cédric – Moi j'en ai profité pour battre la championne de Céladopole. Et puis je suis venu ici, mais la championne est bien trop forte avec ses Pokémon psy. Du coup, je suis allé à Carmin et j'en suis à quatre badges!

Aela – C'est cool. Tu n'as pas pris tes Pokémon avec toi?

Cédric – Juste Herbizarre. Les autres n'aiment pas trop le shopping.

Aela – Moi j'ai toute ma petite troupe.

Cédric – Oui d'ailleurs je ne vois ni ton Papilusion, ni ton Nidoran.

Aela – Kobold et Minimki sont chez le professeur Chen, et Kobold a évolué en Nidorino si tu veux savoir.

Cédric – Et les deux autres?

Aela – Quels deux autres?

Cédric – Ben les deux qui t'accompagnaient...attend que je me souvienne...Nathalie et je sais plus son nom trop bizarre.

Aela – Ils sont là aussi. On s'est séparé parce que sinon on aurait eu trop de Pokémon en un seul groupe.

Cédric – Bien. Puisqu'on est dans le rayon vêtements, je vais te choisir quelque chose.

Aela – Non c'est bon, j'ai déjà pris ce qu'il me faut.

Cédric jeta un coup d'œil dans le chariot

Cédric – Et tu comptes faire quoi avec ça? Allez hop, on ne discute pas, je vais te choisir une jolie tenue.

Puis s'adressant aux Pokémon d'Aela – Vous voulez m'aider à la faire toute belle?

Aela – Laisse les en dehors de ça s'il te plait.

Mais ses Pokémon acceptèrent de rendre leur dresseuse toute belle. Aela soupira et prit son chariot avant de suivre à contre coeur le dresseur du Bourg-Palette, ses compagnons de voyage parcourant les rayons pour trouver eux aussi quelque chose. Attendant d'un œil morne, elle surveillait du coin de l'œil qu'aucun de ses amis ne mette la pagaille dans les rayons. Mais il n'en fut rien. Bambiski ramena un bandana bleu, avec une flèche et un R étrange en un bleu un peu plus foncé dessus. Aela le prit avec un sourire.

Aela – Merci Bambiski. Ça au moins, je le mettrai c'est sûr!

Elle gratta la tête de son Reptincel et le laissa surveiller les alentours. Canard et Chantilly revinrent avec leur trouvaille : un pantacourt vert foncé et une tunique vert amande. La tunique faisait comme une sorte de robe, arrivant au dessus des genoux de la jeune fille. Les manches s'arrêtaient au niveau du coude. Elle s'étonna.

Aela – Vous voulez que je mette les deux ensemble?

Chantilly et Canard hochèrent de la tête.

Aela – Il faudrait que j'essaye aussi, avant de les prendre.

Ce fut Bambiski qui la poussa gentiment vers les cabines d'essayage, en ayant pris soin de prendre le bandana. La jeune dresseuse mis donc ce que ses trois compagnons lui avait pris et ressortit de la cabine d'essayage pour se voir au moins dans la glace. Elle entendit alors qu'elle se voyait enfin dans la glace Cédric lancer

Cédric – Ah ben enfin, je me demandais où tu étais! Où est ce que tu as trouvé tout ça?

Aela – Et bien ce sont mes amis qui y ont trouvé pour moi..

Cédric – Ce n'est pas digne d'une bonne dresseuse du Bourg-Palette ça. Enfile ça plutôt.

Il lui mis dans les mains une robe, qui semblait être faite pour participer aux concours. Bambiski se mit à grogner après Cédric.

Cédric – Hé tu te calmes toi! Vous n'avez pas de goût il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de bien habiller ta dresseuse.

Un attroupement commençait à se former autour d'eux, ne calmant pas pour autant la colère du Reptincel.

Aela – J'ai des parents pour ça tu sais. Et je suis assez grande pour savoir comment je veux m'habiller. De plus, j'aime beaucoup ce que m'ont rapporté Bambiski, Chantilly et Canard.

Cédric – D'accord, tu as le droit d'aimer. Mais pour participer aux concours, tu dois être chic, et donc te mettre en robe.

Aela soupira. Elle n'avait nullement envie de participer aux concours. Quelqu'un de groupe autour d'eux surenchérit.

Femme – Le jeune homme a raison, je vais chercher quelque chose aussi.

Homme – Allons, allez vite essayer cette robe jeune fille.

Aela – Mais..

Cédric – Pas de mais, Aela. Va essayer.

La jeune fille partit donc dans la cabine qu'elle avait quitter il y a quelques minutes, enleva à contre coeur ce qu'elle avait mis pour enfiler sa robe. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas voir l'allure qu'elle avait de la sorte et refusait de sortir. Ce fut Cédric qui la tira de là, en s'assurant au préalable qu'elle était habillé. L'avis du groupe entier était contre son opinion à elle. Elle était magnifique comme ça, il ne manquait qu'une couche de paillettes et le tout serait parfait. Elle avait beau essayer de dire qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment se mettre en robe et qu'elle ne comptait pas forcément participer aux concours, rien n'y fit. Ce fut seulement lorsque Babaorum, le Spectrum, surgit d'un coup devant eux qu'ils s'éparpillèrent, horrifiés par le spectre qui ricanait.

Aela – Ouf, merci bien Babaorum.

Fidèle à lui même, le Spectrum lui lécha la joue et lui montra un peu plus loin Gapcio et Konoga qui avait eux aussi trouver quelque chose. Aela partit se rechanger, pris ce qu'avait pris ses Pokémon et retourna à son chariot où attendait les trois autres. Cédric n'en démordait pas, avait récupéré la robe et avait suivi Aela, se tenant sur ses gardes à cause de Bambiski et Babaorum.

Aela – Bon alors, qu'est ce que vous m'avez trouvé, vous trois?

Konoga lui tendit un jean où était brodé des fleurs et des tiges sur tout le coté bas des jambes, légèrement évasé, Gapcio apporta un chemisier mauve et Babaorum fit léviter vers sa dresseuse une sacoche qu'elle pouvait porter sur ses hanches.

Aela – Vous êtes super tout les six.

Elle fit un bisou à chacun d'entre eux, même à Babaorum qui fit une pirouette dans les airs en faisant rire sa dresseuse. Cédric qui était retourné dans les rayons entre temps revint de nouveau avec son Herbizarre, ayant mis dans son chariot la robe qu'il comptait bien faire mettre en concours à la jeune fille. Aela lui expliqua que on, ce n'était pas la peine, avant de partir renfrognée vers l'ascenseur pour aller au troisième étage. Elle vit à peine Bartek en sortir, et monta dans l'ascenseur, suivi de très près par Cédric.

Le quatrième étage portait l'inscription « nécessaire à dresseur ». Ce qui était parfait pour elle. Babaorum continuait à jouer à cache pour faire peur aux gens, ou leur faisait des grimaces en leur tirant la langue et autre pitrerie. Aela rigolait beaucoup..du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un vendeur arrive et lui demande de faire retourner le spectre dans sa Pokéball.

Aela – Non, c'est bon, il va arrêter. D'accord Babaorum?

Le Spectrum baissa la tête d'un air désolé et le vendeur repartit en disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il prévenait. La jeune fille partit donc se racheter des Pokéball, des potions, des antidotes, des antipara, et autres produit dans ce genre et même quelques rappels, pour quand ils seraient sur les routes. Elle avait pris des Pokéball de toutes les couleurs : vertes, bleues, violettes, oranges, jaunes, et même quelques unes avec les couleurs de l'arc en ciel dessus. Elle étaient aussi efficace que des simples Pokéball, mais elles avaient juste une couleur différentes.

Enfin, Aela, ses Pokémon et Cédric montèrent au dernier étage. En lisant l'écriteau « Peluches & accessoires Pokémon », elle laissa ses Pokémon gambader pour trouver ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle même cherchait entre les rayons quelque chose qui plairait à son frère et à sa sœur. En trouvant une peluche Evoli, elle se mit à rire et la prit pour sa sœur. Et elle repartit entre les rayons, cherchant quelque chose pour son petit Maciej. Elle était en train de regarder tous les coussins lorsque Gapcio s'approcha d'elle tenant dans ses pattes une peluche Krabby.

Aela – Tu veux ça Gapcio?

Le Psykokwak hocha de la tête et Aela mis la peluche dans son chariot déjà presque plein. Puis elle se remit en quête d'un petit quelque chose pour son frère. Elle finit par trouver un déguisement de Salamèche, et elle le prit, riant en imaginant son petit frère déguisé jouer avec Bambiski. Elle mit cela dans le chariot et partit à la recherche de ses Pokémon, hormis Gapcio qui avait déjà pris ce qu'il voulait.

Chantilly, se sentant l'âme d'un preux chevalier, souhaitait prendre un petit bonnet avec une épée en bois. Canard revint avec une couverture pour tenir bien au chaud, ornée des trois Pokémon oiseaux légendaires Artikodin, Sulfura et Electhor. Babaorum avait trouvé un joli nœud papillon et se mirait tranquillement. Konoga avait trouvé un livre d'images et un ruban vert. Quant à Bambiski, il ne savait pas trop quoi prendre, hésitant entre plusieurs choses. Il commençait à désespérer, quand il vit enfin ce qu'il voulait : un chapeau haut de forme. Aela le vit comme ça et sourit. Même pour se faire plaisir, il voulait ne rien faire comme les autres. La dresseuse pensa aussi à Kobold et Minimki et pris un ruban jaune transparent pour Minimki et un coussin à tête de Smogo pour Kobold. Elle allait enfin redescendre lorsque Cédric l'arrêta.

Cédric – Aela, ça te dis de faire un match Pokémon?

Aela – Heu oui mais pas au centre commercial.

Cédric – Non mais attends! Il y a un terrain pour les combat sur le toit du bâtiment si tu veux.

Aela – Bon et bien va pour un petit combat alors.

Le match fut lancé, dans un deux contre deux, où chacun devait utiliser deux Pokémon. Aela choisit Babaorum et Bambiski – qui voulait absolument aller combattre – lorsque en face Cédric appelait un Ramoloss et Sablaireau. Le combat s'acheva au bout de dix minutes par une victoire d'Aela, où Babaorum battit sans grand problème Ramoloss, avantagé par rapport à son type, et où Bambiski et Babaorum battirent à eux deux Sablaireau..qui avait un léger avantage sur le Reptincel.

Après ce beau combat, ils repartirent tous au rez-de-chaussée, pour pouvoir tout payer, et Aela soupira en voyant tout les paquets qu'elle avait à prendre. Elle demanda donc l'aide de ses Pokémon et de Cédric, et arriva les bras chargés de paquets au centre Pokémon, sans voir ni Nathalie, ni Bartek vu que ses paquets étaient devant ses yeux aussi. Elle partit mettre le tout dans leur chambre, en profita pour se changer avec la tenue qu'avait pris Chantilly, Canard et Bambiski, puis alla dans le hall du centre. Ça chauffait déjà entre les deux garçons. Nathalie arriva vers elle à une vitesse incroyable et la regarda avant de dire qu'elle était très jolie, et de l'amener à leur table. Bartek et Cédric cessèrent de se chamailler, le dresseur ayant remis sa casquette, et l'entraineur ayant mis ses habits neufs – un T-shirt bleu ciel et un jean. Nathalie elle avait mis une jupe et un haut. Aela, perdue dans ses pensées, failli en oublier ce qu'elle devait donner à ses Pokémon. Elle alla chercher la méga chantilly pour son Pikachu et quelques glaces et biscuits pour les autres. Pour elle même, elle se prit une glace à la vodka. Elle récupéra aussi tous les joujoux de ses Pokémon, puis alla leur donner pour qu'ils jouent avec les autres. Il y eut vite un concours pour savoir qui entre le Ponyta de Bartek, Babaorum et Bambiski était le plus classe, mais personne n'arrivait se départager. Cédric demanda soudain

Cédric – Aela, tu comptes aller quand défier la championne de Safrania?

Aela – Et bien sans doute demain matin. Il faut que je trie et range tout ce que j'ai pris et il commence un peu à se faire tard.

Cédric – D'accord. Je viendrais au même moment. Et ensuite, vu qu'après demain il y a un concours, je vais y participer... j'espère que vous aussi?

Aela – Heu et bien..

Nathalie – Moi j'aimerais bien participer pour voir..

Bartek – Il n'y a pas de soucis, on peut toujours te voir et te soutenir Nathalie.

Cédric – Oui, mais je veux que vous participiez tous.

Il insista bien sur le dernier mot.

Bartek – J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir venant de toi. Surtout quand ça ne concerne que notre avis.

Cédric – Sale égoïste.

Aela – Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de participer à ça.

Cédric – Oh mais dis oui, ça sera super!

Aela – Hmm, je vais peut être juste essayer. Une fois. Mais ensuite plus rien.

Cédric – Tu vas pouvoir mettre ta robe comme ça!

La jeune dresseuse soupira..elle y passera quoiqu'elle dise.

Bartek – Elle s'habillera comme elle veut.

Cédric – Elle gagnera jamais le concours si elle n'en met pas!

Bartek – Peut être qu'elle a pas envie de le gagner ce concours.

Cédric – Toi, tu n'es qu'un égoïste et un peureux de toute façon. Un rien te fait peur.

Aela – Oh tu arrêtes avec tes bêtises Cédric, Bartłomiej est loin d'être peureux et encore moins égoïste!

Cédric – Et bien qu'il le prouve!

Bartek – OK. Alors écoute moi. Je vais participer à ce stupide concours auquel tu tiens tant. Mais je ne le fais ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

Et il partit, laissant le dresseur coi un moment, qui finalement alla manger quelque chose au self, alors que Nathalie et Aela allait dans leur chambre pour faire le tri et ranger ce qu'il prenait ou pas. Ils stockèrent ce qu'ils ne prenaient pas de suite dans la boite de stockage avant d'aller manger et d'aller dormir, exténués de leur journée.


	25. Chapitre bonus 3 : Bartek

**Chapitre bonus 3**

Dans un village de campagne reculée, une région lointaine, un petit garçon de trois ans joue sous le regard attentionné de sa mère. Il s'amuse à lancer son ballon le plus loin possible avant de courir le chercher en riant. Le soleil commençant doucement à décliner dans le ciel, la mère appelle

« Allons Bartłomiej, viens maintenant on rentre. »

Le petit garçon est déçu, il veut encore jouer un peu. Il jette un dernier regard à sa plaine de jeu et rentre avec sa maman chez lui.

Le soir, son père fait une annonce à table.

« J'ai trouvé un travail à Jadielle dans la région de Kanto. C'est loin, et on n'y parle pas la même langue qu'ici, mais on s'y fera vite d'après ce que l'on m'a dit. »

Le petit Bartek se rend à peine compte à ce moment qu'il devra changer d'école et aller dans un autre pays que le sien, avec des Pokémon très différents que ceux qu'ils connait à peine.

Quelques années plus tard, Bartek va à l'école de Jadielle. Il a un peu de mal à parler la langue de Kanto, et les autres enfants ont tendance à ce moquer un peu de lui à cause de ça, mais aussi à cause de son prénom si différent. Peu lui importe, il préfère jouer avec sa balle, tout seul.

Cela ne lui aurait pas posé de problèmes s'il n'y avait pas eu un groupe d'enfants qui s'en prenait à lui. Le petit leader du groupe était un garçon châtain, coqueluche de toute l'école. Il détestait tout ce qui était différent et encore plus le jeune garçon qui ne savait pas bien parler sa langue. Parfois il pouvait le traiter d'imbécile, d'idiot sans que le jeune garçon ne comprenne un seul mot. Cette fois il avait plu, il avait décidé de prendre ses affaires pour les balancer dans la boue. Le petit blond voulait se défendre et récupérer ses affaires, mais il se retrouva lui aussi dans la boue. Tout sale, il avait repris ses affaires dans un triste état et s'était mis comme toujours en fond de salle. Son professeur le gronda de sa tenue et lui donna une punition, sous les rires de ses camarades. Soupirant, Bartek alla s'installer à sa place en fond de classe et se mit à rêver...jusqu'à ce que son professeur le reprenne et lui tire l'oreille pour qu'il aille se débarbouiller. Le garçon était rentré chez lui trempé, de la boue sur les vêtements et le cartable, avec une punition en plus. Il en eut une autre en rentrant chez lui, ses parents catastrophés par son état.

Malgré cela, le garçon avait continué de jouer seul, et évitait autant qu'il pouvait les autres. Il regardait au loin vers la forêt de Jade les dresseurs partir en direction d'Argenta, ou les Pokémon des bois grimper à l'écorce de l'arbre histoire de se cacher dans son feuillage.

A un peu plus de neuf ans, Bartek eut un petit frère, qui s'appelait Bogdan. Le jeune garçon aimait beaucoup son petit frère et adorait essayer de lui apprendre à jouer à la balle. Mais son petit frère était encore un bébé, et ne pouvait pas se déplacer.

Le père des deux garçons était de plus en plus en voyage. Il revenait rarement chez lui, et restait trop peu de temps pour jouer avec ses enfants.

Cependant le 3 juin, alors que Bartek se demandait quoi faire de sa journée d'anniversaire, vu qu'il avait maintenant dix ans, son père entra pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Tout heureux que son père soit là en ce jour si spécial, le garçon lui sauta dans les bras. Absorbé dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas vu que sa mère avait préparé une petite fête dans le salon, et après avoir mangé le délicieux gâteau au chocolat, Bartek reçut ses cadeaux.

Il ouvrit un à un chacun des cadeaux : un livre sur les Pokémon de son pays natal de la part d'un ami de son père, quelques sous, que la mère du garçon mis avec son accord dans la boite où il stockait son argent en attendant de pouvoir l'utiliser. Puis croyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien, il allait remercier ses parents, lorsque son père l'arrêta en sortant quelque chose de sa poche.

« Tu as encore un autre cadeau »

Le garçon se rassit. Son père lui tendit deux Pokéball. Étonné, Bartek leva les yeux vers son père.

« Prends les. Je les ai attrapé pour toi. Tu es grand maintenant. »

Le garçon prit les deux Pokéball.

« Hé bien, fais les sortir »

Bartłomiej laissa sortir les deux Pokémon. Chenipan, et Piafabec. Le ver monta de suite sur l'épaule du garçon, pendant que Piafabec s'envola sur son bras.

« Il faudra en prendre bien soin »

Bartek « Oui papa. Merci beaucoup »

Il fit un bisou à ses deux parents et partit dans le jardin jouer avec ses deux nouveaux amis. Il ne rentra que le soir, mais toujours pas fatigué, il prit son livre qu'il venait d'avoir, alluma sa lampe torche pour que ses parents ne remarquent pas qu'il ne dormait pas et commença à lire les différentes pages qu'il y avait. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais voyait tantôt un faon de feu, tantôt une sorte d'écureuil vert, tantôt un ourson tout bleu, et beaucoup d'autres encore. Il ne connaissait pas ces Pokémon et les fit voir à Piafabec et Chenipan. Il s'endormit un peu plus tard, ayant rappelé ses deux amis dans leur balles.

Vers trois heures du matin, un bruit et une drôle d'odeur le fit se réveiller. Il comprit en voyant de la fumée qu'il fallait qu'il aille réveiller ses parents. Il attrapa ses Pokéball, s'habilla rapidement avant d'aller dans la chambre.

Bartek « Papa maman, il y a le feu! »

Mère « Quoi?! »

Père « Bartłomiej, dépêche toi de sortir de la maison, on va aller chercher ton frère et on arrive d'accord? »

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et se hâta de sortir, voyant par la même les flammes de l'incendie se propager un peu partout. Il commençait à s'inquiéter en ne voyant toujours personne sortir de la maison et allait rentrer lorsqu'une des poutres failli lui tomber dessus, barrant le chemin vers la maison. Les pompiers arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et trouvant le garçon le firent emmener au centre Pokémon. Il eut beau attendre avec Chenipan et Piafabec dans la chambre du centre une bonne partie de la nuit, personne ne vint. Il finit par s'endormir de fatigue.

L'infirmière Joëlle, accompagnée de l'agent Jenny, lui avait annoncé en le réveillant que sa famille avait péri dans l'incendie de la maison. Terrorisé et refusant d'y croire, Bartek avait couru sans s'arrêter. Il tomba un peu plus loin sur un combat Pokémon, et fit de suite demi-tour en reconnaissant dans la foule celui qui l'avait harceler pendant tant d'années. Finalement, il flâna un peu dans la ville, avant de retourner au centre Pokémon. Perdu dans ses pensées, il alla manger un peu mais il ne put rien avaler. Vers quatorze heures, ne pouvant pas attendre sans rien faire au centre, il retourna à l'extérieur, décidant d'aller voir par lui même. Son coeur s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit l'état de la maison, et il n'eut pas le coeur d'aller plus loin, il partit vers la forêt de Jade pour commencer à s'entrainer avec ses Pokémon. Il ne s'arrêta qu'en se rendant compte qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Il revint donc vers Jadielle, soupirant en pensant qu'il faudra qu'il passe de nouveau devant sa maison.

Mais à peine fut-il arrivé aux portes de la ville, qu'il rentra sans le vouloir dans deux personnes. Ils avaient avec eux un Ferosinge. Un peu terrorisé par le regard qu'on lui lança il allait continuer son chemin quand les deux lascars l'arrêtèrent. Il y avait un homme et une femme, avec des habits ridicules sur lesquels étaient imprimés un R rouge.

Homme « Dis donc toi, où tu vas comme ça? »

Bartek « Lâchez moi! »

Femme « Ah sinon quoi, tu vas aller te plaindre à ta maman? »

Bartek baissa la tête, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. A sa grande surprise il entendit une troisième voix dire

« Et ben voilà, il se met à pleurer! »

Homme « Mais tu as raison Ferosinge...bon mon garçon, tu vas nous donner gentiment tes Pokémon et on te laissera tranquille! »

Bartek « Pas question, ils sont à moi! »

Une bataille s'engagea, où le vaillant Piafabec fut mis KO, et Chenipan avait été envoyé un peu plus loin lui aussi KO. Alors que la Team Rocket s'emparait de son Piafabec, le garçon tenta tout de même de le récupérer, mais le Ferosinge lui griffa le visage, et les deux méchants le frappèrent pour qu'il lâche plus. Exténué, il se retrouva au sol, et l'homme en profita pour lui casser le bras avec un rocher qu'il avait trouvé pas loin. Tentant toujours de récupérer son Pokémon, le vilain lui mis un coup à la tête avec son rocher, et le trio rocket le laissa là, prenant la fuite avec leur butin Piafabec, un simple et inoffensif Chenipan ne trouvant pas grâce à leur yeux.


	26. Chapter 23 : a l'assaut du badge marais

près avoir passé une sacrée nuit de sommeil, Tidou, le petit Evoli au pelage gris, s'éveilla, s'étira, et entreprit d'aller réveiller Aela. Il bondit du lit de Bartek pour sauter sur celui de la jeune fille, s'approcha le plus lentement possible pour ne pas la réveiller brusquement. Lorsque son museau toucha la joue de la dresseuse, il lui lécha la joue. Aela ouvrit les yeux, se les frottant et aperçu Tidou, attendant sagement que l'on s'occupe de lui.

Aela – Tu ne pourrais pas réveiller Bartek en premier pour une fois?

Elle prit l'Evoli dans ses bras, lui ébouriffa la tête, avant de le déposer sur le lit de son dresseur...qu'il réveilla lui aussi, plein de malice.

Aela, elle, était déjà partit se prendre une bonne douche revigorante et s'habiller avant de se rendre dans le self avec ses Pokémon. Elle y retrouva son ami déjà à table en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, Tidou gambadant gaiement sur le banc à ses côtés. Bartek ne l'avait pas encore vu arriver, puisqu'il était de dos, et de mauvaise humeur, il gronda Tidou, décidément agité. La jeune fille ne comprit pas sa réaction, et prit le petit Evoli dans ses bras alors qu'il venait vers elle, apeuré et triste.

Aela – Ben alors Bartek, qu'est ce qui te prends de gronder Tidou? Tu sais bien qu'il est petit et plein de vie...

Bartek – Hmm. Il faudrait aussi qu'il sache se tenir un peu tranquille.

Le pauvre petit renard se mit à pleurer dans les bras de la dresseuse. Elle le serra contre elle pour le calmer.

Aela – Il n'est pas méchant. Tu le sais bien.

Bartek – Mouais...

Devant son air renfrogné, Aela garda l'Evoli sur ses genoux et prit son petit déjeuner, ne disant pas un mot de plus. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'engueuler avec quelqu'un dès le matin... Lorsqu'elle eut fini de prendre son petit déjeuner, elle se leva en laissant le renard sur le banc. Mais elle eut peine le temps de faire un pas, que le petit Pokémon, apeuré par le regard que lançait son dresseur, sauta dans ses bras. Aela gratta la tête de Tidou, puis se retourna vers son ami pour lui lancer

Aela – Je sors avec Tidou. Tu devrais arrêter de lui lancer des regards noirs. Il a peur et tu sais très bien qu'il ne fait rien de mal. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu es de mauvaise humeur.

Elle partit dans le parc, Tidou dans les bras. Il faisait beau et il y avait une légère brise qui la décoiffait. Trouvant un banc dans un endroit du parc éloigné du sentier, elle s'y installa et pour rendre sa bonne humeur au petit renard, le fit sauter dans ses bras pour le rattraper ensuite. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Il affichait toujours un petit air triste.

Aela – Allez, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il est juste de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, tu le connais.

La dresseuse frotta un bon coup sur le dessus de la tête d'Evoli et le laissa grimper sur ses épaules, où il s'amusa avec les mèches de ses cheveux. La jeune fille en profita pour faire sortir ses Pokémon de leur Pokéball.

Aela – Bon aujourd'hui, nous allons à l'arène défier la championne... Vous vous sentez prêts?

Tout son petit monde approuva.

Aela – Et demain, on va participer aussi à un concours. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe, mais peut être que ça sera une bonne expérience qui sait?

Elle se laissa retomber contre le siège du banc, essayant de se persuader que oui, ça sera une excellente expérience. Mais le seul problème, c'est qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir y arriver. Tout ce qui touchait au beau était plus du ressort de Nathalie, pas d'elle. Et n'ayant jamais vu un seul concours de sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quoi s'attendre. Elle décida de reporter son attention sur le match qu'elle allait disputer et un petit sourire lui revint. C'était sa priorité, de gagner des badges, pas les concours. Elle regarda un à un ses amis qui jouaient dans le parc devant elle. Elle se demandait qui elle pourrait choisir. Et surtout quel type de Pokémon utilisait la championne locale. Tidou la sorti de ses pensées. Il lui léchait la joue, et était en train de frotter son museau contre le nez de la jeune fille.

Aela – Et bien Tidou, qu'y a-t-il? Tu as faim peut être?

Le renardeau acquiesça. Il n'avait pas manger le matin même.

Aela – Tu as de la chance, j'ai toujours quelques biscuits avec moi. Tiens.

Elle lui donna un gâteau, ainsi qu'aux autres, et rangea de nouveau la boite.

Aela – Bon si on allait voir si les autres sont prêts?

Elle repartit en direction du centre Pokémon, tout en réfléchissant de nouveau à son match qui approchait. En entrant à peine à l'intérieur, elle entendait déjà les bruits d'une dispute. La dresseuse soupira, pressentant qu'il faudrait qu'elle intervienne.

Aela passa à peine la porte que Nathalie vint l'attraper par la main.

Aela – Ben qu'est ce qui se passe?

Nathalie – Il va falloir que tu m'aides à les séparer.

Aela – Mais de quoi tu...?

Elle ne put finir sa phrase en se rendant compte que c'était les deux garçons qui étaient plus ou moins en train de se battre...et l'infirmière Joëlle, désespérée, qui essayait de les séparer. Lasse de tout ça, Aela s'approcha et colla une claque aux deux garçons, qui s'arrêtèrent instantanément.

Aela – Vous avez pas honte de vous comporter comme des gamins de six ans? Et encore, je suis sûre qu'ils sont moins stupides que vous!

Cédric – C'est lui qui a commencé!

Bartek – C'est même pas vrai, tu m'as cherché avec tes histoires.

Aela – Je veux même pas savoir qui a commencé.

Bartek – Mais...

Aela – Je m'en fiche. Cédric tu viens avec moi, on va aller à l'arène pour le badge... Quant à toi Bartłomiej, tu restes ici.

Bartek – Mais pourquoi? J'ai...

Aela – Vu comme tu as réagi ce matin, ça vaut mieux. Tidou, tu restes avec lui?

Le petit Evoli, encore sous l'effet de la peur, fit non de la tête.

Aela – Bon ben dans ce cas, tu vas venir avec moi mais seulement pour regarder, d'accord?

Elle alla chercher son bandana, puis revint dans le halle, attrapa Cédric par le bras pour qu'il la suive, et s'arrêta au niveau de l'éleveuse.

Aela – Au fait Nathalie, tu veux venir toi aussi?

Nathalie – Bien sur que oui. J'ai déjà tout préparé.

Aela – D'accord, alors allons-y!

Nathalie – Aela tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de laisser Bartek seul ici?

Aela – Je n'ai pas envie de subir sa mauvaise humeur. Et en plus il va déjà ailleurs alors.

La dresseuse ne laissa le temps à personne de répliquer et partit dans la ville à la recherche de l'arène. Ils finirent par la trouver. Entre temps, Cédric lui avait appris que la championne utilisait des Pokémon psy. Et Aela avait déjà fait ses choix.

Bartek se laissa tomber sur son lit, en colère après tout le monde, dont lui. Il repensa à la conversation de la veille avec le dresseur à casquette... Cela l'énervait plus que tout que quelqu'un se mêle de ce qui ne le regardait pas. De plus, le brun avait une fâcheuse tendance à entrainer Aela à sa suite lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, et cela même lorsque la jeune fille n'avait pas très envie de faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

Il avait ruminé une bonne partie de la nuit, en colère après Cédric. Il s'était finalement endormi. Mais ensuite, Tidou l'avait réveillé et il n'était pas de meilleure humeur. Il s'en était pris sans raison à l'Evoli, ainsi qu'à ses amies. Mais il ne regrettait pas la deuxième conversation qu'il avait eu avec le dresseur du Bourg-Palette.

_Flash Back_

_Cédric venait tout juste de se réveiller. Bartek était toujours en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Aela, et il n'arrivait plus trop à avaler grand chose. Le dresseur s'était servi à manger et s'était installé à sa table, et il recommença sur ce qu'il disait la veille_

_Cédric – Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es contre le fait de participer à un concours Pokémon._

_Bartek – Je n'ai rien contre les concours, je n'y suis jamais allé! _

_Cédric – Ben alors qu'est ce que tu râlais hier?!_

_Bartek – Je suis en colère parce que tu obliges Aela à y participer!_

_Cédric – Hé oh! Elle a accepté que je sache! Ça veut bien dire qu'elle veut y participer!_

_Bartek – Tu n'es qu'un imbécile..._

_Le dresseur se releva d'un bond._

_Cédric – Qui est ce que tu traites d'imbécile?!_

_Il avait attrapé Bartek par le col de sa chemise._

_Bartek – Tu as très bien entendu. Sauf si en plus d'être idiot tu es sourd et myope._

_Le coup partit tout seul. Et Nathalie qui venait tout juste d'arriver pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, essaya sans succès de les séparer. Et les deux garçons étaient en train de se battre, sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Aela mette une claque à chacun d'eux pour qu'ils s'arrêtent._

_Et puis vexé par la suite que la jeune dresseuse lui impose de rester au centre, et qu'elle parte avec le dresseur, le jeune garçon était allé directement se calmer dans sa chambre, pour être au calme._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Lasse, encore légèrement en colère et en même temps triste, Bartek prit avec lui ses Pokéball et partit au Parc de la ville histoire de penser à autre chose. Mais même en essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose, il restait énervé. Il décida de s'entrainer avec Ponyta, qui comme à son habitude refusa de le laisser monter directement. Mais cette fois, le garçon l'attrapa par l'encolure et le cheval de feu eu droit lui aussi à se faire gronder. Finalement, il le laissa monter sur son dos pour qu'ils s'entrainent. Cela calma un peu plus Bartłomiej, qui se fit une petite virée en dehors de la ville, là où se trouvaient les champs et où il pouvait être libre et tranquille.

Aela, Cédric et Nathalie se présentèrent à l'arène. Aela était impatiente de faire ce match et peut être de gagner son quatrième badge.

La championne de l'arène, Morgane, leur demanda qui voulait commencer.

Nathalie – Moi je ne suis là que pour encourager.

Aela – Et bien...

Cédric – Moi je veux commencer!

Les trois filles se retournèrent vers le dresseur du Bourg-Palette, un air étonné se formant sur le visage de la championne locale, un air blasé pour Aela et une mine de dégoût pour Nathalie.

Le dresseur ne s'attarda pas sur ça et s'installa. L'arbitre énonça les règles (3 Pokémon par dresseurs, seul le challenger a le droit de changer de Pokémon en cours de match. ) et le match débuta.

Morgane possédait des Pokémon psy. Elle commença avec un Kadabra. Le Pokémon psy réussi à mettre le Herbizarre et le Rattatac du dresseur. Il fut cependant mis KO par les attaques de Nosferalto. Mais ce dernier fut également mis KO par le second Pokémon de la championne, à savoir, Aéromite.

La championne profita du moment pendant lequel le dresseur bredouille laissait sa place à Aela sur le terrain pour faire soigner ses deux Pokémon. La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette patienta tranquillement, rassurant Tidou, toujours avec elle. Elle lui dit de rester près d'elle, et l'Evoli trouva une place au chaud sous sa veste histoire de voir ce qui se passerait.

La championne revint sur le terrain, l'arbitre énonça de nouveau le règlement et cette fois ci, la championne débuta avec Aéromite. Aela envoya Bambiski, son Reptincel. Le Pokémon feu lançait des attaques lance flamme en essayant de toucher l'Aéromite, mais celui-ci était rapide et utilisait ses attaques hâte pour esquiver. Quand ce n'était pas une attaque choc mental pour renvoyer l'attaque, ou la dévier de sa trajectoire en utilisant des abris. Bambiski, qui avait acquis une bonne endurance grâce aux nombreux entrainement de Bartek, commençait à peine à fatiguer, alors que l'Aéromite, qui avait pu récupérer légèrement de son combat précédent, était fatigué d'esquiver sans cesse les attaques. C'est finalement après avoir été immobilisé par un draco-rage et avoir subit l'attaque crocs de feu qu'il fut mis KO.

La championne le rappela donc et envoya cette fois-ci Mr Mime. Aela demanda à Bambiski d'utiliser la même stratégie que contre Aéromite. Mais le Mr Mime de la championne utilisait toute sorte de barrière pour se protéger, ce qui fait qu'aucune attaque ne pouvait l'atteindre. Finalement, ce fut Bambiski qui fut mis KO après s'être pris une énième fois une de ses attaques retournée contre lui.

Aela le rappela, en disant qu'il s'était très bien battu et envoya sur le terrain Gapcio, qui avait le double type aquatique-psy. Cette fois, la championne décida d'attaquer en utilisant Rafale psy. Aela lui demanda d'utiliser son attaque Vibraqua pour le contrer, puis d'utiliser entrave. L'attaque toucha tout de même le Psykokwak, avant d'être inutilisable pendant quelques instants. Gapcio en profita pour utiliser l'attaque Combo-griffe contre les barrières protectrices du Mr Mime. Il réussit à créer une brèche, et utilisa ensuite l'attaque pistolet à eau pour fragiliser un peu plus le mur invisible. Il vola en éclat lorsque Gapcio utilisa son choc mental, touchant Mr Mime. Mr Mime s'élança et attaqua le Psykokwak de torgnoles, et Gapcio riposta avec Combo-griffe. Finalement il utilisa son Vibraqua qui mit KO MR Mime.

La championne envoya son dernier Pokémon sur le terrain. Kadabra. Le Pokémon psy fit tourner la tête de Gapcio en se servant de ses attaques téléport. Aela appela donc son tout dernier Pokémon, Babaorum le Spectrum.

Celui-ci se rendit rapidement invisible aux yeux de tous, avant d'attaquer son adversaire d'attaques Ténèbres sans que celui ci ne sache ou il se trouvait. Il était déj bien affaibli quand il le toucha par hasard avec son choc mental, qui fit réapparaitre le spectre. Puis Kadabra utilisa sa Rafale Psy, mais le spectre disparut juste à temps du champ de vision du Pokémon psy. Il réapparut derrière lui et lança son attaque poing ombre, qui mis KO Kadabra.

Morgane rappela son Pokémon et s'approcha de la jeune dresseuse, qui félicitait son Spectrum. La championne de Safrania lui tendit le badge Marais, représentant sa victoire à l'arène de Safrania. Aela le prit et le mis avec les autres, dans une petite boite qu'elle avait trouvé il y a peu de temps, pour y déposer ses badges. Tidou, guilleret, lui léchait la joue, et Babaorum le faisait sur son autre joue. Nathalie vint également les féliciter, et Cédric, un peu jaloux, vint juste à leur rencontre, sans rien dire.

Ils remercièrent Morgane et repartirent en direction du centre Pokémon, pour y soigner tout ce petit monde. Aela laissa à l'infirmière Joëlle le soin de vérifier que Bambiski, Gapcio et Babaorum allait bien et se rendit dans la chambre, pour montrer à son ami qu'elle avait empêcher de venir son badge et aussi lui rendre Tidou. Mais elle ne le trouva ni là, ni ailleurs dans le centre Pokémon. C'est lorsqu'elle demanda à l'infirmière en récupérant ses Pokéball que celle ci lui indiqua qu'il était sortit peu de temps après eux et qu'il n'était pas encore rentrer.

La jeune dresseuse alla donc voir s'il ne se trouvait pas dans la parc. Mais comme il n'y était pas, elle appela Canard pour lui demander de survoler la ville et de chercher Bartek. Mais lorsqu'il revint bredouille une demi heure plus tard, elle commença vraiment à s'inquiéter. Elle décida de chevaucher avec Konoga dans les prairies qu'ils avaient quitter l'avant veille, histoire de la faire se défouler les pattes, et espérant y trouver son ami.

Elle prit Tidou et le mis à l'abri dans sa veste. Puis elle se rendit sur sa Ponyta en direction de Lavanville. Le vent frais qui faisait danser ses cheveux sur son front lui procurait une sensation de bien être. Mais là elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de tout de même. Il était midi passé, elle commençait à avoir faim, et elle fit une pause au pied d'un arbre histoire de manger un bout. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait laissé son sac au centre Pokémon et que donc, elle n'avait pas pris de quoi manger. Aela soupira, et regarda les arbres autour d'elle. Elle réussit à trouver des baies et en cueillit pour tout le monde, avant de les donner à chacun de ses Pokémon, qui se régalèrent.

Après cela, elle demanda de nouveau à son Roucoups de survoler les alentours pour voir si le jeune entraineur n'était pas dans les parages, pendant qu'elle cherchait sur le dos de Konoga, parcourant la prairie à une allure folle. Il était quinze heures passées lorsqu'elle abandonna les recherches, se rendant compte qu'elle était arrivée du côté de Lavanville. Elle décida d'appeler Nathalie au centre Pokémon pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas trop pour elle. Elle la prévint qu'elle n'avait toujours pas retrouver leur ami. La jeune éleveuse lui dit qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu non plus au centre de Safrania.

Après une courte pause, Aela reprit le chemin en sens inverse. Il lui faudrait entre deux et quatre heures pour rentrer, et risquait d'arriver pas avant que la nuit ne tombe. Sur le dos de Konoga, qui commençait un peu à fatiguer, elle mit trois heures pour revenir à Safrania, rentrant au centre Pokémon pour y laisser sa Ponyta se reposer. Nathalie lui dit qu'elle était bien contente de la voir revenir. Tidou dormait contre Aela, fatigué de sa chevauché, et la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette décida qu'il était temps de manger avant de reprendre les recherches.

Après un repas nourrissant, elle ressortit du centre, promettant à son amie de rentrer avant minuit, et retourna à la recherche de l'entraineur... Elle appela donc de nouveau Canard. Lorsqu'il revint, il était déjà près de vingt heures, et il commençait à faire nuit. Aela s'était rendue au parc, pour voir si elle pouvait l'y trouver, mais le parc était grand, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller partout, et à cette heure ci, la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle continua cependant ses recherches, Tidou l'aidant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, triste de ne pas voir son dresseur. Aela le trouva finalement une heure plus tard, au bord d'un petit lac caché par des buissons, alors qu'elle essayait de rattraper Tidou qui s'était sauvé dans sa direction. Bartek ne l'avait pas entendu arriver mais fut surpris lorsque le petit Evoli lui sauta dans les bras.

Bartek – Oh Tidou c'est toi?

Tidou – Liii

Bartek le serra dans ses bras, et lui dit

Bartek – Je suis désolé pour ce matin, Tidou... j'étais un peu de mauvaise humeur, et c'est sur toi et d'autres que j'ai passé ma colère...

Aela – Merci on avait remarqué

Cette simple phrase de la jeune fille fit sursauter le blond qui ne l'avait pas encore vu et il baissa les yeux. Heureusement que la nuit le cachait, car il était devenu rouge comme une pivoine.

Bartek – Vraiment je suis désolé.

Aela – Je t'ai cherché toute l'après midi. Où est ce que tu es allé?

Bartek – Et bien...je suis sorti de Safrania pour m'entrainer avec Ponyta et j'ai mangé et je suis allé en direction d'Azuria, puis de Céladopole. Je suis revenu ici pour me calmer encore un peu avant de revoir heu..

Aela s'assit à côté de lui et entoura ses genoux repliés contre elle de ses bras.

Aela – J'étais inquiète. Après tout ce qui t'es déjà arrivé, je me suis demandé s'il ne t'était pas encore arrivé un malheur. Je voulais te prévenir que j'avais eu mon badge.

Bartek – C'est super ça! Et Monsieur Cédric, il l'a eu son badge?

Aela – Non il a perdu.

Sans le vouloir, un sourire passa sur le visage du garçon. D'autant plus qu'Aela ne semblait pas triste pour lui.

Bartek – Il doit être furax non?

Aela – Je crois aussi, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander, parce que je suis directement allée au centre.

Elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, regardant le ciel étoilé.

Aela – Maintenant que je suis là, en sachant enfin où tu es, ben je commence à stresser pour demain.

Bartek – Pourquoi tu as bien voulu y participer à ce concours?

Aela – Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie de découvrir ce que c'est, mais je me serais bien contenter d'encourager Nathalie.

Bartek – Pareil.

Aela – Mais pourquoi tu le fais alors?

Bartek – Pour montrer à cet idiot de Cédric que l'on est pas obligé d'être forcément classe pour réussir. Et puis aussi...

Aela – je t'écoute.

Bartek – Pour pas te laisser seule. S'il veut vraiment que tu mettes une robe pour participer, je sais très bien que tu vas être tétaniser.

Aela – Je sais bien...c'est ça qui me fait peur.

Bartek – Mets ce que tu as pris toi.

Aela – Mais... Il va insister pour que je la mette cette robe.

Bartek – Peux-tu faire sortir Bambiski?

Aela – Heu oui mais...

Bartek – Tout à l'heure les questions tu veux?

La jeune fille acquiesça et appela son starter.

Bartek – Coucou Bambiski! Il paraît que tu as fait un super match tout à l'heure!

Bambiski leva ses bras, montrant par là même qu'il était le plus fort.

Bartek – Écoute, j'aimerai te demander un service pour Aela...

Aela – Quoi?!

Bambiski s'approcha, curieux de savoir ce que voulait le garçon à sa dresseuse. Bartłomiej lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Bartek – Voilà, demain il y a un concours Pokémon, et Aela y participe. Seulement Cédric veut absolument qu'elle mette une robe. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise dans ce genre de vêtements. Donc voilà, est ce que tu crois que tu pourrais brûler la robe d'Aela et d'éventuelles autres qu'aurait Cédric pour qu'elle ne soit pas obligée d'en mettre?

Le Reptincel le regarda d'un air étonné, puis une lueur de malice passa dans ses yeux et il secoua brièvement de la tête.

Bartek – Super, merci Bambiski.

Il mit Tidou sur sa tête et se releva, pendant que Bambiski aidait sa dresseuse à se relever. Il était temps de rentrer au centre pour y passer une nuit avant le concours du lendemain.


	27. Chapter 24 : le concours de Safrania

Il était près de trois heures du matin lorsqu'une Pokéball s'ouvrit dans la chambre, laissant sortir son occupant, un Reptincel. Il vérifia que tout le monde dormait à poing fermé, avant de chercher dans le sac de sa dresseuse ce qu'il cherchait. Ne trouvant pas ce qui l'intéressait, il s'intéressa ensuite au sac de l'autre dresseur. Il en sortit au moins 3 robes, les pris avec lui et alla chercher un coin tranquille pour accomplir sa tâche. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, les vêtements avaient disparus et le Pokémon feu s'allongea tout contre sa dresseuse pour se rendormir.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, réveillant de ses rayons les jeunes endormis, Aela ronchonna et serra un peu plus son Bambiski entre ses bras. Le Reptincel était bien réveillé, mais laissait sa dresseuse dormir encore un peu. Bartek arriva et le questionna silencieusement de ses yeux sur son objectif. Le starter d'Aela fit un bref mouvement de tête affirmatif, et le jeune garçon, soulagé, le remercia et prit ensuite avec lui Tidou pour aller manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, Aela se réveilla enfin, et partit s'habiller, avant de rejoindre les trois autres au self du centre pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle n'oublia pas ses compagnons de route et s'installa à sa place pour manger. Les conversations allaient déjà bon train.

Cédric – Il faut que l'on s'inscrive avant dix heures

Bartek – On n'aurait pas pu le faire hier ça?

Cédric – Non parce que hier on t'a cherché.

Nathalie – Non, tu veux dire que Aela et moi l'avons cherché pendant que tu t'entrainais je ne sais trop où...en plus, tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'on pouvait s'inscrire avant.

Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette devint rouge comme une tomate, et bouda le reste du repas.

Aela – Comment se passent les inscriptions?

Nathalie – Et bien tu t'y rends avec le Pokémon qui va concourir, et tu demandes à l'hôtesse de bien vouloir t'inscrire.

Aela – Et les concours ça marche comment?

Cédric – C'est simple. Tu dois faire la meilleure présentation.

Nathalie – ça ne marche pas tout à fait comme ça. Il y a trois juges. Ils te notent sur la beauté des attaques que tu vas utiliser. Ensuite, les quatre participants qui ont la note la plus élevée passent à la deuxième étape, et là il s'agit d'après l'infirmière Joëlle d'un combat de concours. Celui qui a le moins de points à la fin du temps imparti a perdu.

Bartek – Il est déjà huit heures, il faudrait que l'on se dépêche de faire notre choix et que l'on y aille.

Ils finirent de manger, puis ils firent leurs choix. Aela hésitait. Elle ne savait pas trop qui utiliser pour un concours. Ses Pokémon étaient entrainés pour le combat, pas pour les concours. Ayant finalement fait son choix, elle partit rejoindre les autres pour aller s'inscrire.

Il fallait pour cela que les quatre enfants se rendent à l'Ouest de la ville, où ils trouvèrent enfin la salle de concours. Ils se présentèrent au comptoir des inscriptions. L'hôtesse put leur donner leur numéro de passage, et l'heure à laquelle le concours débutait.

Comme le concours commençait à dix-huit heures, et qu'il n'était pas encore dix heures, Aela décida de faire un brin de toilette à ses Pokémon, qui méritait un peu de repos. Elle prit tout ce dont elle avait besoin, et sortit pour aller dans le parc de la ville. Bartek avait eu la même idée qu'elle et la rejoignit bien vite alors qu'elle sortait à peine du centre.

Bartek – Attends Aela, je viens avec toi.

Aela – Je vais au parc.

Bartek – Oui, je m'en doute bien.

« Evoolii »

Bartek – Et comme tu le vois, Tidou viens aussi avec nous.

Aela – Bon très bien.

Ils se rendirent donc à l'endroit où ils étaient la veille, et firent sortir leurs Pokémon.

Bartek avait commencé par son Ponyta et finit par Tidou. Le bébé Evoli tout joyeux adorait se faire dorloter et il avait même finit par somnoler dans les bras du garçon.

Aela avait commencé par Bambiski. Elle utilisa sa nouvelle brosse spéciale, qui semblait convenir au Reptincel. Luisant de propreté, Aela lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour qu'il laisse sa place aux autres. Konoga fut la deuxième. Encore une fois, elle utilisa la brosse spéciale enlevant toute trace de saleté sur le pelage blanc crème de la Ponyta. Après une brève caresse sur le museau, Konoga partit courir un peu plus loin avec le Ponyta de Bartek.

Vint le tour de Canard, qui se laissa asperger d'eau et de savon, avant de s'ébrouer, de se laisser sécher les ailes par sa dresseuse et de s'envoler pour continuer à sécher dans les airs. Gapcio, qui aimait l'eau malgré le fait qu'il avait peur de couler, attendait avec impatience. Une fois tout propre, il alla s'assoir sur le banc pas loin. Babaorum n'ayant pas besoin de se faire toiletter, se contentait d'observer les alentours.

Enfin ce fut le tour de Chantilly. Aela prit encore un seau d'eau et en aspergea le Pikachu qui s'ébroua avant que sa dresseuse, qui n'avait pas oublier ses gants ne le fasse tout propre avec son savon. Après une dernière douche tiède pour enlever la mousse, la jeune fille sécha son Pikachu qui avait les joues crépitantes à cause de l'humidité.

Ayant enfin fini, elle rejoignit le garçon qui avait fini un peu avant elle, ils rappelèrent tout leurs Pokémon, à part Tidou qui avait sauté dans les bras de Bartłomiej et Chantilly qui était grimpé sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse. Ils rentrèrent ainsi au centre, retrouvant par la même occasion Nathalie qui avait elle aussi fait un brin de toilette à ses petits protégés.

Cédric étant partit « faire un dernier entrainement » dans son coin, il fut décidé que les trois enfants aillent eux aussi faire un peu d'entrainement en vue du concours. Chacun se sépara. Aela décida néanmoins qu'en plus de s'entrainer pour ce concours, elle ferait faire aussi un entrainement aux autres. Elle briefa chacun de ses Pokémon pour qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils devaient faire. Canard tentait d'augmenter sa vitesse lorsqu'il volait, Chantilly essayait d'utiliser en même temps l'attaque hâte et electacle, Gapcio devait déplacer des tas d'objets différents à des endroits précis, Babaorum avait pour objectif de faire apparaître des illusions, et Bambiski et Konoga lui devait être précis dans ses attaques de feu en touchant des cibles, comme des bâtons qu'Aela envoyait dans les airs.

Elle retourna au centre Pokémon, il était déjà seize heures. Elle retrouva Nathalie et Bartek, et Cédric arriva peu de temps après elle. La dresseuse fit soigner ses Pokémon par l'infirmière avant de retourner auprès de ses amis.

Le garçon avait quelques bleus au visage et refusait de dire d'où cela lui venait. Il assura juste qu'il ne lui était rien arriver de grave, qu'il avait juste croiser quelques Pokémon en chemin. Vu qu'il souriait, les deux filles ne lui posèrent pas plus de question.

Cédric « Bon si on allait prendre nos affaires et nous préparer pour le concours? »

Nathalie « Oui excellente idée! »

Aela ne dit trop rien, sachant qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver affubler d'une robe. Quant à Bartek, il avait un petit sourire en coin. Il partit directement dans sa chambre.

Nathalie embarqua avec elle la dresseuse légèrement réticente, pendant que Cédric partait en courant pour tout préparer.

Lorsqu'Aela entra dans la chambre, elle vit d'un côté Bartek déjà prêt en train de rigoler pendant que Cédric avait renversé tout le contenu de son sac pour y chercher ce qu'il voulait.

Aela « Ben qu'est ce qui se passe? »

Cédric « Je ne trouve plus aucune robe! »

Nathalie « Ah bon? »

Cédric « C'est encore un de tes tours c'est ça?! »

Il s'adressait à l'entraineur.

Bartek « Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'aille fouiner dans les affaires des autres! »

Cédric « Tu es pourtant le seul a avoir pu faire ça. »

Bambiski était sorti de sa Pokéball, histoire de voir lui aussi la scène. Et il jubilait de voir le dresseur à casquette s'énerver.

Cédric « Pourquoi tu rigoles toi? C'est toi qui a fait le coup?! Je te rappelle que c'est pour ta dresseuse que je fais ça! »

En colère, le Reptincel grogna en montrant ses crocs, menaçant.

Aela « Tu n'as pas à t'énerver après Bambiski! Il n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire. En tout cas, il est trop tard pour chercher, donc je vais m'habiller autrement et c'est tout »

Elle sortit de son sac un pantacourt, son T-shirt préféré et son bandana bleu, avant d'aller se préparer dans un autre endroit.

Cédric fulminait mais s'habilla avec ce qu'il avait prévu de mettre et ils allèrent tous les quatre à la salle de concours.

Une hôtesse les accueillit et leur demanda leur carte, puis de faire sortir leur Pokémon avant de les faire s'installer dans la salle d'attente. Cédric, habillé pour l'occasion d'une chemise blanche avec un nœud papillon rouge, avec un pantalon noir assorti à ses chaussures, concourait avec son Osselait, Pokémon qu'Aela n'avait pas encore vu avec le dresseur. Nathalie avait décidé de participer avec Goupix, elle était habillé de sa robe rouge-orangé, s'assortissant à son Pokémon. Bartłomiej avait décidé de s'habiller le plus normalement du monde, il avait mis son polo bleu avec un jean et ses baskets. Il avait inscrit au concours Papilusion. Aela, elle, avait mis ses baskets avec son pantacourt vert sapin, et mis en haut son T-shirt vert avec le coeur bleu. Elle avait attaché dans ses cheveux le bandana qu'avait pris ses Pokémon. Après avoir longuement hésité sur qui allait concourir, elle avait finalement opté pour Chantilly. Le Pikachu était aussi nerveux que sa dresseuse.

Cédric qui boudait toujours après le coup qu'on lui avait fait, était allé s'installer ailleurs qu'avec les trois amis. Nathalie commençait un peu à stresser, mais était impatiente que le concours commence. Bartek attendait juste que ça commence pour finir au plus vite, mais voyant la dresseuse stressée, il décida d'essayer de la calmer.

Bartek « Détends toi, ça va aller. »

Aela « Je sais, mais je n'ai jamais fait ça moi! »

Bartek « Moi non plus... »

Aela « Mais comment tu fais pour ne pas être stressé? »

Bartek « Ben ce n'est pas important pour moi. »

Aela « Mais pour moi non plus. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va sortir de ma poitrine. »

Le garçon se tourna vers elle, et lui chatouilla le dos.

Bartek « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Regarde Chantilly, il a presque plus de pression que toi. »

Aela « Oui c'est vrai... »

Le Pikachu de la jeune fille vint se blottir dans ses bras, apeuré par tant de monde. Aela tenta de le réconforter.

Aela « Courage Chantilly, après tu auras droit à un bol géant rempli de chantilly. »

La souris électrique se lécha les babines et il se sentait bien mieux ensuite.

Bartek « Ah ben c'est facile de le détendre »

La télé de la salle d'attente afficha enfin ce qui se passait sur la scène. La présentatrice des concours parla

« Bonjour et bienvenue au concours de Safrania, dans la région de Kanto. Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir ici, à la salle de concours. Le jury est composé de trois personnes. Le directeur général, l'organisateur et l'infirmière Joëlle de Safrania. »

Les trois appelés saluèrent à leur nom le public, qui était nombreux.

« Nous allons commencer le concours... Que la beauté gagne! »

Le premier concurrent s'avança sur la scène et fit son numéro, sous les applaudissements du public. Aela regarda son papier, où était inscrit son numéro : le 31. Elle avait encore du temps devant elle.

Les concurrents défilèrent les uns après les autres, le jury leur attribuant une note. Puis le N°27 fut appelé. C'était le tour de Cédric. Le dresseur qui avait enlevé son éternelle casquette fit son entrée et lança dans les airs sa Pokéball pour en faire sortir Osselait.

Cédric « Très bien, Osselait, Osmerang dans les airs »

L'os que tenait constamment l'Osselait se mit à tournoyer dans les airs, tel le bâton des pom pom girls.

Cédric « Et maintenant laser glace sur ton os! »

L'os se retrouva geler dans les airs, et tout en tournoyant encore, la lumière se reflétant sur la glace renvoyait dans la salle des petits arcs en ciel. Osselait attrapa son os et fit une courbette devant le public, qui applaudissait.

Le jury lui accorda les notes de 7.0, 8.0 et 7.0, soit un total de 22.0 sur 30 possible. C'était pour le moment un des meilleurs scores.

Le numéro 29 était Nathalie. Elle se rendit donc sur la scène et appela son Goupix.

Nathalie « Goupix, feu-follet! »

Des petites flammes de couleurs bleues – violettes apparurent sur scène

Nathalie « Onde-folie. »

L'onde folie eut pour effet de faire zigzaguer les flammes un peu folles un peu partout.

Nathalie « Finit avec hurlement! »

Toutes les flammes disparurent sous l'effet de l'attaque hurlement. Le public avait encore dans ses yeux le spectre des flammes bleuettes et applaudissait là aussi.

Le jury donna les notes de 8.0, 7.0, 8.0, soit la note totale de 23.0 .

Ce fut au tour de Bartek de passer.

Il envoya Papilusion qui s'envola dans les airs

Bartek « Papilusion, poudre dodo »

Le papillon lança sa poudre sur la scène

Bartek « Utilise ton choc mental pour la laisser en suspension dans les airs »

Le choc mental empêcha la poudre de se répandre dans le public, formant des petites paillettes brillantes dans les airs.

Bartek « Allez, fais disparaître toute cette poudre avec tornade »

Le vent chassa la poudre dodo et Papilusion alla se poser sur le bras de son dresseur. Le jury accorda les notes de 7.0, 8.0 et 6.0, soit un total de 21.0

Ce fut enfin le tour d'Aela de passer. Elle respira un bon coup, et se rendit sur la scène. Elle était impressionnée par le nombre de personnes se trouvant là et elle dû de nouveau respirer un grand coup avant d'envoyer Chantilly. Le Pikachu était un peu nerveux lui aussi.

Aela « Chantilly, electacle! »

La souris s'exécuta et fut heureux de constater qu'ainsi il ne voyait plus le public.

Aela « Continue ton attaque et lance hâte »

Sur scène on voyait des points jaunes se déplacer de part et d'autre du terrain, comme un spectacle lumineux.

Aela « Tu peux t'arrêter maintenant »

Le Pikachu revint sur la tête de sa dresseuse, soulagé que ce soit la fin.

Le jury donna ses notes. 6.0, 7.0, 6.0, donnant le total de 19.0. Aela revint dans la salle pour attendre la suite, soulagée de pouvoir échapper au regard du public.

Après encore trois autres concurrents, les quatre coordinateurs qui avait eu le plus de points furent appelé. Il y avait donc Nathalie, Cédric et Bartek ainsi qu'une femme du nom d'Esméralda, qui avait eu le total de 25 points. La dresseuse, ravie de ne pas participer à la suite, vint féliciter ses amis. Le tirage au sort eu lieu. Nathalie devra affronter Esméralda, tandis que Cédric et Bartek seront adversaires en demi-finale.

L'honneur de commencer le bal fut attribuer aux filles. Esméralda avait deux tresses de couleur violette, faisant étrangement ressembler à Esther de la Team Rocket. Fronçant les sourcils, Aela détourna la tête lorsque la femme tourna la tête dans sa direction. Enfin, on appelait les concurrentes sur scène et le match put débuter.

Esméralda avait concouru avec un Rondoudou. Elle l'envoya donc sur le terrain pendant que Nathalie appelait Goupix.

Le match fut serré, mais ce fut de peu Nathalie qui l'emporta. Fulminante, Esméralda quitta la scène et même la salle d'attente. Aela la félicita, pendant que les deux garçons se préparaient pour leur tour. La dresseuse s'approcha d'eux et leur souhaita bonne chance, avant de murmurer à l'oreille de son ami « merci d'avoir demandé à Bambiski pour les robes ». Le petit blond lui fit un petit sourire et alla ensuite s'installer sur le terrain. Qu'allait-il faire contre son adversaire qui avait bien plus l'habitude des combats que lui? D'un autre côté il n'avait pas non plus envie de se mesurer à Nathalie en finale. Mais il voulait vraiment battre son rival. Il attrapa sa Pokéball et attendit le signal pour envoyer sur le terrain Papilusion.

Le combat fut ardu, Cédric ayant un léger avantage sur son adversaire de par le fait qu'il était bien plus habitué aux combats. Mais Bartek avait appris à ne pas abandonner et à faire confiance, et ce fut après une attaque Rafale psy de Papilusion qui mit KO Osselait que le match se termina sur une victoire du jeune entraineur.

La finale opposa donc Bartek à Nathalie. Le match se termina rapidement, le type feu de Goupix ayant l'avantage sur le type insecte de Papilusion. Nathalie tait heureuse, et Bartek, qui ne voulait pas vraiment gagner, fut bien content pour elle. Alors que la présentatrice donnait leur ruban à Nathalie et Goupix une explosion les fit se mettre à terre. Il entendirent à travers la fumée épaisse la rengaine de la Team Rocket.

_Nous sommes de retour_

_Pour tout voler sans détour_

_Afin d'avoir les meilleurs Pokémon du monde entier_

_Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir aux mondes oubliés_

_Esther_

_Cristiano_

_Esther- La team Rocket, plus rapide que l'ouragan_

_Cristiano- Rendez vous tous, ou on mettra tout à sang_

_Ferosinge- 'singe oui à sang_

Le public commençait à paniquer, et Aela se releva

Aela « Qu'est ce que vous voulez encore! »

Esther « Ce concours c'est moi qui aurait dû le gagner! Mais la morveuse m'a battu! »

Aela « Il me semblait bien que c'était vous! »

Cristiano « Bref, maintenant, nous allons prendre vos Pokémon! »

Ferosinge « Par ici les petits! »

Ils commençaient à attraper les Pokémon de chacun avec une pince.

Aela « Chantilly! Utilise ton attaque tonnerre! »

le Pikachu ne rata pas sa cible. Et le métal conduisant l'électricité, la pince était devenue hors service.

Aela « Canard, libère les Pokémon, et ensuite utilise tornade pour les faire disparaître! »

Le Roucoups ne se le fit pas répéter et après avoir tranché le filet, il envoya balader la Team Rocket.

_Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'en va aux oubliettes!_

Le trio disparut dans le ciel, et la cérémonie put se terminer normalement.

Les quatre enfants purent enfin rentrer au centre Pokémon, pour y passer une dernière nuit, avant de repartir à l'aventure le lendemain, Nathalie toute fière de son tout premier ruban.


	28. Chapter 25 : rencontre, décision

Aela se réveilla, et voyant au dehors le soleil commencer tout doucement à se lever, décida de se prendre une méga douche. Elle prit ses affaires et s'en alla dans la salle de bain, vide à cette heure matinale. Comme à son habitude, elle mit le bouton sur le chaud, mais pas bouillant non plus. L'eau chaude coulant sur son dos, ses bras et le reste de son corps finit de la réveiller complètement et après s'être bien savonné, elle se sécha et s'habilla avant de sortir prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Nathalie et Bartek la rejoignirent vingt minutes plus tard, prêts eux aussi à retourner sur les routes. Ils finirent de manger, allèrent récupérer leurs affaires, sans faire de bruit à cause de Cédric qui dormait toujours et partirent en direction de l'ouest de Safrania.

Après être sortis de la ville, ils appelèrent tout les trois leur Ponyta et filèrent comme le vent à travers les champs et les quelques arbres qui étaient parsemés ici et là. Ils firent une petite pause pour manger et laisser les Pokémon chevaux se reposer un peu, avant de repartir. Ils arrivèrent à Céladopole en milieu d'après midi. Chacun fit reposer ses Pokémon dans leurs Pokéball, avant de partir à la découverte de la ville. Aela voulait savoir où se trouvait l'arène, et puis se balader un peu ne faisait pas de mal après une chevauchée pareille entre les deux villes.

Ils virent tout d'abord un parc, avec un petit lac, où l'on pouvait se promener. Ils trouvèrent un autre centre commercial mais ayant déjà fait tous leurs achats, ils n'eurent pas besoin d'aller voir. Enfin, ils trouvèrent l'arène de Céladopole. Ayant trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient, le petit groupe allait repartir quand une voix derrière eux les fit sursauter.

« Est ce que l'un d'entre vous est dresseur? »

Aela se retourna et découvrit un garçon d'après sa voix à l'air mystérieux. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, et son visage était camouflé sous sa capuche. Son long manteau bleu ajoutait encore un peu plus à le rendre secret. La dresseuse répondit

« Oui moi! »

L'inconnu lui demanda « Comment t'appelles-tu? »

« Aela, et toi? »

« Hmm, je m'appelle Thibaut. Tu veux bien faire un combat contre moi? »

Aela « Bien sûr! »

Thibaut « Mais seulement à quatre Pokémon. »

Aela « Il n'y a pas de problèmes pour moi! »

Ils se rendirent au parc pour pouvoir combattre tranquillement. Le combat commença. Thibaut envoya un Tentacool. Aela décida de commencer avec Babaorum.

Tentacool débuta les hostilités en attaquant avec dard venin. Le Spectrum qui ne s'attendait pas à être attaquer aussi vite, se fit disparaître pour réapparaitre derrière le mollusque. Mais son dresseur restait vif. Il lui indiqua juste à temps d'esquiver l'attaque léchouille, avant de contre attaquer avec acide. Heureusement, Babaorum savait être malin et disparaître quand il le fallait. Plus personne ne savait où avait disparut le spectre...mais la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette était maintenant un peu plus habitué et savait attendre un minimum avant d'attaquer. Elle demanda donc à son Pokémon d'attaquer avec Poing Ombre. Babaorum, qui était juste devant le Tentacool, déboussolé, ne rata pas sa cible. Il en fallait cependant plus au Pokémon eau et poison pour être KO, et il enchaina avec Bulle d'O. Les bulles s'envolant un peu partout touchèrent tout de même le Spectrum, qui redevint visible. Après une attaque Ténèbres plus rapide que l'attaque Vibraqua de Tentacool, ce dernier fut mis KO.

Son dresseur le rappela et appela...un Magicarpe. Un pu étonnée, Aela demanda à Babaorum de lancer son attaque léchouille. Mais le Magicarpe attaqua avec Ultralaser. Le Spectrum qui avait du s'approcher pour faire son attaque fut mis KO. La dresseuse appela donc Gapcio, le Psykokwak. Le Magicarpe, un peu fatigué après la puissante attaque qu'il avait utilisé, lança son attaque charge. Gapcio se redressa bien vite et lança pistolet à O qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet sur un Pokémon aquatique. Le poisson allait répliquer avec charge, mais le Psykokwak utilisa l'attaque griffe pour l'envoyer balader. Voyant que les attaques physiques ne servaient pas à grand chose, Thibaut décida de réutiliser l'Ultralaser. Aela s'écria « Vite Gapcio utilise ton choc mental pour détourner l'attaque sur le côté! » L'attaque fut dévié à quelques millimètres près. Finalement, une dernière attaque griffe ou raison du Magicarpe, bien bien affaibli après son deuxième Ultralaser.

Cette fois ci, Thibaut envoya un Lokhlass. Il ne lui fallut qu'une attaque plaquage pour mettre le Psykokwak KO.

Aela envoya donc cette fois ci Chantilly. Le Pikachu avait hâte de commencer. Il fit crépiter ses joues. Lorsque le Lokhlass attaqua avec son pistolet à O il parvint à l'éviter de justesse en utilisant vive attaque. Mais il fut beaucoup plus difficile pour lui d'éviter toutes les attaques laser glace. Une des attaques le toucha. La dresseuse ne savait plus trop comment réagir, et eut soudain l'idée de faire utiliser l'attaque queue de fer à son Pikachu, qui réussit à se sortir de sa prison de glace. Juste à temps, car Lokhlass s'apprêtait à utiliser l'attaque plaquage. Chantilly utilisa le système qu'il avait appris en concours. Il lança son electacle tout en faisant hâte. Il y eut tellement de points lumineux autour du Pokémon eau que la tête lui tourna, ne sachant plus trop par où attaquer. La souris électrique profita de ce moment pour envoyer son attaque Tonnerre. Il mis fin au combat du brave Lokhlass avec une dernière attaque coup d'jus, après être monté sur la tête du Pokémon transporteur.

Le dresseur envoya son dernier Pokémon. Un fier Rapasdepic s'envola dans les airs. Il ne laissa pas le temps au Pikachu de se remettre de son dur combat et l'envoya dans les choux. Aela appela donc son dernier Pokémon elle aussi. Elle appela Bambiski, car elle voulait l'entrainer un peu avant son prochain match. Mais malgré ses attaques puissantes et sa précision, il ne pouvait pas suivre l'oiseau, qui était rapide et qui avait l'avantage de voler. Le Rapasdepic le mis à terre avec son attaque Aéropique. A ce moment là, Bambiski qui était un peu mal en point, ce mit à évoluer, et devint un Dracaufeu. Ravie, Aela lui demanda de se lancer à la poursuite du Rapasdepic dans les airs. Bambiski était un peu perdu mais trouva bien vite comment se servir de ses ailes et put ainsi se retrouver dans les airs. Mais les attaques de feu n'y faisait rien, le Rapasdepic étant plus rapide que le Pokémon feu. Aela demanda donc à son starter d'attendre que l'oiseau attaque pour l'attraper. Ce que ce dernier fit, avant d'utiliser frappe Atlas. Cette dernière attaque mis définitivement KO le Rapasdepic, et le Dracaufeu poussa un grognement avant de cracher une gerbe de flammes.

Sa dresseuse vint lui sauter dans les bras pour le féliciter.

« C'est toi le plus fort Bambiski! »

Thibaut arriva pour la remercier du combat, pendant que Bartek et Nathalie arrivait eux aussi pour féliciter les gagnants.

Cependant alors que le mystérieux jeune homme allait repartir en direction du centre Pokémon, Bartek partit le rejoindre.

Bartek « C'était un beau combat. »

Thibaut « J'ai perdu. »

Bartek « On apprend mieux de ses erreurs non? »

Thibaut « Peut être... »

Bartek « Tu sais... peut être que tu devrais faire plus confiance à tes Pokémon. Même un Pokémon qui paraît faible ou pour qui ça n'a pas l'air gagner d'avance peut gagner. »

Thibaut « Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr? »

Bartek « J'avais un Chenipan et pas un seul autre Pokémon lorsque je suis partit avec Aela. Je pensais que jamais je ne réussirais à attraper un autre Pokémon ou a gagné des combats. Pourtant elle m'a prouvé le contraire et j'ai réussi les deux! »

Thibaut « Tu as peut être raison...je dois y aller. »

Bartek « Au revoir »

Il le regarda partir au loin, avant de rejoindre Aela, Nathalie et Bambiski, très fier de son évolution.

Bartek « Ben Aela tu n'as pas encore essayer de faire un tour avec Bambiski dans les airs? »

Aela regarda son starter. « Tu es d'accord pour essayer? »

Bartek « Et bien pourquoi crois-tu que je te faisais t'entrainer à la porter? Tu y arrivais très bien en étant un Reptincel, tu peux le faire en étant un aussi grand et fort Dracaufeu. »

Flatté par le compliment du garçon, Bambiski laissa sa dresseuse monter sur son dos et tenta tout d'abord difficilement de s'envoler dans les airs de la sorte. Mais têtu qu'il était, il finit par y arriver et resta un bon quart d'heure dans les airs, Aela un peu apeurée au départ de se retrouver si haut dans les airs, puis prenant plaisir à sentir le vent lui chatouiller le visage. Finalement, ils rejoignirent Bartek et Nathalie au sol, et Bambiski put prendre du repos bien mérité dans sa Pokéball.

En arrivant au centre Pokémon, la première chose que fit Aela fut de téléphoner à sa famille pour dire qu'elle tait à Céladopole, et demander si elle pouvait revenir avec ses deux amis pour la course au Bourg. Après quoi, elle appela le professeur Chen. On était déjà le 10 septembre, et la jeune fille ne savait pas combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour revenir au Bourg-Palette.

Chen- Allo?

Aela – Professeur? C'est Aela!

Chen – Ah tiens, notre petite dresseuse. Comment vas-tu?

Aela – Bien. Professeur, j'aurais aimé savoir, combien de temps faut-il pour rentrer de Céladopole à Bourg-Palette?

Chen -Et bien à pied il faudrait à peu près vingt-cinq jours. Mais cela peut prendre moins de temps avec une bicyclette ou alors avec vos Ponyta.

Aela – Et dans ces cas, combien de temps on mettrait?

Chen – Ça dépend de vous, mais à priori moins de quinze jours. Et encore sans passé par le Mont Argenté. A l'Ouest de Céladopole tu as la route qui mène à Parmanie. Mais on peut suivre la route jusqu'à la forêt de Jade. Ensuite tu connais à peu près le chemin...

Aela – Moins de quinze jours, c'est parfait.

Chen – Au fait, Minimki, Kobold et Nidorina se portent très bien.

Aela – Nidorina?!

Chen – Et bien oui. Hier, Bartek m'a appelé pou récupérer son Ferosinge et m'a envoyé Nidorina à la place.

La dresseuse se retourna vers son ami -C'était donc pour ça que tu avais des bleus!

Chen -D'ailleurs Aela, comment se portent tes Pokémon?

Aela – Très bien. Bambiski vient d'évoluer en Dracaufeu.

Chen – Très bien, tu le féliciteras de ma part alors.

Aela – Pas de problèmes. Au fait professeur, je crois que je vais vous envoyer quelqu'un.

Chen -Tu veux un autre de tes Pokémon en échange?

Aela – Non, je les laisse à votre bon soin, et de toute façon je passerai bientôt.

Elle déposa la Pokéball de Babaorum sur la machine et la balle disparut.

Chen – C'est bon, j'ai ta Pokéball avec moi.

Aela – Amusez vous bien avec Babaorum professeur.

A l'écran, le Spectrum apparut et dis bonjour au professeur à sa manière, en lui faisant une léchouille. Sa dresseuse pouffa de rire.

Aela – Soit sage Babaorum, on se revoit à la fin du mois de septembre!

Elle raccrocha, puis alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil. Elle devait réfléchir. Ils ne savaient pas quand était exactement la course, mais l'anniversaire du petit frère d'Aela était le 26 septembre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard, et donc il faudrait partir dès le lendemain. Mais pour ça Aela allait devoir renoncer à son match à l'arène pour le moment. Elle fit part de sa réflexion à ses amis, qui approuvèrent et projetèrent donc de partir dès le lendemain matin. La dresseuse alla donc préparer son sac à dos, prenant de quoi faire à manger, pour environ deux semaines. Il y avait beaucoup de fruits séchés, de biscuits et de produits qui se conservaient. Pas besoin de beaucoup plus.

Après avoir mangé un dernier repas complet au centre, ils allèrent tout les trois s'endormir.


	29. Chapter 26 : Ah ces riches!

Le soleil se levait à peine et Aela, Bartek et Nathalie étaient déjà levés, aux portes de la ville, préparant leurs Ponyta. Lorsque les premiers rayons illuminèrent enfin la plaine, ils partirent en trottinant, gaiement, ménageant ainsi leur monture. Ils avaient cependant une bonne allure, et le groupe ne s'arrêta que pour manger un moment. Aela en profita pour faire un match contre un autre dresseur en trois contre trois et perdit. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser Bambiski et Konoga était déjà bien fatiguée. Cependant pas rancunière et bonne joueuse, elle félicita son rival et passa ensuite l'heure suivante à refaire son match dans sa tête, tentant de trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Décidant qu'ils remettraient les entrainements à bien plus tard ils repartirent, marchant cette fois ci au pas, regardant le paysage de Kanto défiler devant eux. Les prairies vertes étaient parsemées de ci de là d'arbres, signe que la forêt se rapprochait un peu plus à chaque pas. Mais comme il n'y avait pas de groupe important d'arbres, Nathalie assura que la forêt de Jade devait être encore bien loin.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, ils virent un panneau indiquant le chemin pour Parmanie, et celui pour la forêt de Jade. Les trois enfants prirent donc ce chemin. Les arbres étaient de plus en plus présents. Le petit groupe s'arrêta au bord d'un petit lac histoire d'y faire une halte, voire d'y passer la nuit. Chacun laissa sortir ses Pokémon, leur demandant de ne pas s'aventurer trop loin. Mais Tidou qui tendait l'oreille depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cet endroit, s'échappa des bras de Bartłomiej et partit derrière un buisson.

Bartek « Tidou revient ici! »

Aela et Bartek partirent à sa recherche. Alors qu'ils cherchaient un peu partout, Tidou vint trouver Aela.

Aela -Ah tu es là garnement!

« Evoooo »

Bartek -Je crois qu'il veut qu'on le suive.

Le petit Evoli repartit dans les fourrés

Aela – Mais attends nous au moins.

L'ayant enfin rattrapé, Bartek le reprit dans ses bras

Bartek – Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça?!

Aela – Bartek, regarde!

Le garçon leva vers les yeux. Aela elle se dirigeait déjà vers la trouvaille de Tidou... une petite Evoli avait été attaché ici, et son museau avait été muselé.

Aela – Franchement, qui a osé faire ce genre de choses?

Bartek – Je ne sais pas, mais elle doit avoir faim.

Aela – Oui. On l'emmène manger un petit morceau. Allez jeune fille, viens voir par là.

Bien qu'affaiblie, l'Evoli se recula, tentant encore de se défaire de ses liens.

Aela – Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, voyons.

Mais la renarde refusait de se laisser toucher.

Bartek – Aela, reste ici et essaye de la détacher. Moi je vais lui chercher quelque chose à manger.

Aela – Bonne idée.

Pendant qu'il partait, la dresseuse tenta de nouveau d'attraper dans ses mains le Pokémon pour lui enlever la ficelle qui l'empêchait de manger et de bouger comme elle le voulait. Après dix bonnes minutes, elle y parvint, et réussit à enlever la muselière du Pokémon, tandis que Bartek revenait avec la nourriture. Il posa la gamelle à côté d'Aela. Evoli la regardait avec un air affamé et méfiant. Aela prit quelques croquettes dans sa main.

Aela – Et bien , tu n'as pas faim?

Elle approcha sa main avec la nourriture du Pokémon qui tourna la tête.

Aela – Pourtant c'est bon tu sais.

Devant son refus, Tidou sauta de nouveau des bras de son dresseur et alla rejoindre Aela, essayant de faire comprendre par là même que l'Evoli n'avait rien à craindre des deux humains. Il mangea quelques croquettes que lui tendit Aela, et finalement le Pokémon renard décida de goûter prudemment avant de finir toute la gamelle.

Bartek – Et bien, tu devais vraiment avoir faim!

Aela – Oui. Et elle a l'air épuisé. Regarde, elle dort!

L'Evoli s'était en effet endormie, repus et fatiguée d'avoir tant de fois essayer sans succès de se détacher. La dresseuse finit de lui enlever la corde qui la retenait à l'arbre et remarqua un collier où était gravé une adresse.

Aela – Regarde Bartek, il y a un collier et l'adresse d'où vient cette Evoli!

Bartek – Et que dis l'adresse?

Aela – Apparemment c'est une maison qui est dans le coin. Quelle heure est-il?

Bartłomiej regarda sa montre – Il n'est que dix-huit heures.

Aela – Peut être que l'on pourrait aller voir, et savoir pourquoi et qui a fait ça?

Bartek – Oui. Je vais prévenir Nathalie. Tu viens avec moi?

Aela – Bien sûr.

Elle prit le Pokémon endormi dans ses bras, pendant que l'entraineur faisait de même avec Tidou avant de partir au campement où se trouvait Nathalie et les Pokémon. Les deux enfants lui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, et ils décidèrent d'aller tous ensemble à la maison d'Evoli, car d'après le guide avec carte de Nathalie, la ville indiquée sur le collier se trouvait juste à côté. En fait il s'agissait d'un simple hameau, avec quelques maisons mais pas de centre Pokémon. Ils rappelèrent donc leurs Pokémon, et allèrent à pied à l'adresse qu'ils cherchaient.

Ils se retrouvèrent non pas devant une maison, mais devant une immense villa. L'Evoli se réveilla et reconnaissant sa demeure, tenta de se cacher sous le T-shirt d'Aela. La dresseuse ne comprit pas bien son comportement et essaya de la réconforter comme elle le pouvait, sans y parvenir totalement. Après avoir traversé le grand jardin, ils sonnèrent à la porte d'entrée et attendirent. Un domestique vint leur ouvrir.

« C'est à quel sujet? »

Aela – Et bien nous allions camper pas très loin du lac lorsqu'en nous promenant un peu nous avons trouvé cette Evoli, et votre adresse est inscrite sur son collier.

« Ohh vous l'avez retrouvée. Entrez je vous prie. Je vais chercher le maitre de maison. »

Le majordome les fit s'installer dans le salon avant de monter à l'étage chercher le maitre des lieux. Les trois enfants se regardaient un peu interloqués. Que penser de toute cette histoire? De plus, l'Evoli tremblait comme une feuille dans les bras de la dresseuse. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était très heureuse de se trouver là et encore moins qu'elle avait pût se perdre.

Le majordome revint enfin avec le maitre des lieux. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux bruns qui commençaient à grisonner. Il avait les yeux marrons clairs, il était de corpulence moyenne et grand de taille. Il salua les enfants.

« Et bien les enfants, je vois que vous avez retrouvé Evoli. Je me présente, je suis Mr Robury. L'Evoli que vous avez trouvé appartient à mon fils qui a quinze ans maintenant. » Il se tourna vers son majordome « Norbert, pouvez vous aller chercher Fernando s'il vous plait? »

« Bien monsieur »

Norbert partit, laissant les enfants seuls avec Mr Robury.

Mr Robury -Alors expliquez moi comment vous avez trouver Evoli?

Aela et Bartek lui expliquèrent, faisant légèrement froncés les sourcils au maitre des lieux.

Mr Robury -Si j'en crois vos dires, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'est enfuie de la maison.

Aela -En tout cas, ça n'en a pas l'air.-

Le garçon, Fernando arriva à ce moment là. Il s'assit non loin de son père, jetant un œil furtif sur son Pokémon. Aela ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que le garçon n'était pas ravi de la revoir. Sinon il se serait déjà manifester pour la récupérer. C'était louche.

Mr Robury -Mon garçon, ces jeunes gens affirment avoir trouvé Evoli attaché à un arbre. Qu'as tu à dire à ce sujet?

Fernando -Franchement, vous croyez ce qu'une bande de gamins raconte? Je vous ai déjà dit qu'Evoli s'était enfui!

Mr Robury -Et pourquoi iraient-ils inventer une histoire pareille?

Fernando -Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi!

Aela -Heu si je peux me permettre...Evoli est avec moi dans mes bras, et pourtant vous n'avez fait aucun gestes pour la prendre avec vous..

Fernando -Et alors?

Aela -Si un de mes Pokémon s'enfuyait, j'aurais envie de le serrer dans mes bras en le revoyant ensuite.

Fernando -C'est bon pour les bébés ça.

Mr Robury -Fernando je veux la vérité!

Fernando -Vous préférez croire une fillette de dix ans qui agit comme un bébé avec ses peluches?

Mr Robury -Tout comme la jeune fille, ton comportement m'intrigue.

Aela se leva, Evoli tentant de se cacher sous son T-shirt. Elle s'approcha du garçon, bien plus grand et plus âgé qu'elle, essayant en même temps de rassurer le Pokémon en lui caressant la tête derrière les oreilles.

Aela -Tiens voilà ton Pokémon! Prends-le, puisque c'est le tien!

Elle tendit les bras avec dans ses mains le Pokémon, qui se débattait pour fuir le garçon. L'adolescent se leva feintant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Aela -Je ne comprends pas.

Fernando se figea un instant et avant que quelqu'un ait pu prévoir quoique ce soit, il mit un violent coup de poing sur le nez de la dresseuse, qui tomba à terre sous le choc, protégeant Evoli dans ses bras et se massant le nez, qui commençait à saigner.

Le premier à se lever fut Bartek qui bien qu'il était moins fort que l'adolescent, et aussi plus petit, n'avait pas peur.

Bartek – ça ne va pas de t'en prendre à Aela?

Fernando – Bouh tu vas pleurer?

Il allait frapper, mais se ravisa et alla rejoindre Aela, qui assurait qu'elle n'avait rien.

Fernando – Cette Evoli est une idiote. Je lui ai dit mille fois de ne pas jouer avec les objets ronds. Et hier matin, elle a cassé un objet auquel je tenais beaucoup. Elle m'avais fait le coup plusieurs fois avant, mais malgré mes punitions, elle continuait. Alors j'ai mis mes menaces à exécution et je l'ai attaché à l'arbre et fait la muselière.

Aela -Quelles genres de punitions?

Fernando – Il n'y avait que les coups qui faisaient effet. Et moi ça me défoulait... Maintenant, Evoli, viens ici!

Le Pokémon se blottit un peu plus dans les bras protecteurs d'Aela, apeurée.

Fernando – J'ai dit viens ici!

Ce fut Tidou qui riposta en se jetant sur l'adolescent et en lui mordant le bras.

Bartek – Tidou, arrête!

Bartek récupéra Tidou juste avant qu'il ne se fasse envoyer contre le mur.

Mr Robury – Fernando, retournes dans ta chambre. Norbert, accompagnez le voulez vous. Faites en sorte qu'il reste dans sa chambre. J'aurais une petite discussion avec lui ce soir. Et en revenant, rapportez de quoi soigner la jeune fille.

Norbert – Bien monsieur.

Il partit avec le garçon, qui ne lança pas un regard en arrière, sans un seul remord.

Les trois enfants se rassirent sur le canapé, Aela saignant encore u peu du nez, mais tenant toujours Evoli dans ses bras, qui tremblait toujours malgré le départ de son bourreau.

Mr Robury – Bien au vue des évènements... pouvez vous faire sortir vos Pokémon?

Aela – Comment ça?

Mr Robury – J'aimerais vous confier cette Evoli, mais je ne veux plus la confier à n'importe qui. Je veux être sûr que les Pokémon que vous avez déjà sont heureux avec vous.

Aela – J'ai un Dracaufeu, il ne tiendra jamais dans cette pièce!

Mr Robury – Nous pouvons aller dehors si vous préférez.

Bartek – Bon d'accord.

Ils sortirent quelques instants dans le jardin de la villa, et Aela appela ses Pokémon, ainsi que Bartek et Nathalie, même s'ils n'y étaient pas obligé. L'homme regarda un à un les Pokémon de la jeune fille, bien que Bambiski, voyant sa dresseuse blessée s'inquiéta bien vite de savoir comment elle allait, avant que Canard, Chantilly, Konoga et Gapcio ne fassent de même. Krabby, Papilusion, Ferosinge, Rattatac, Tidou, les deux autres Ponyta, Goupix, Mélofée et Poissirène se laissèrent inspecter, un peu intimidés tout de même.

Mr Robury – Bien rentrons.

Les trois rappelèrent leur Pokémon, non sans mal pour Bambiski qui voulait rester pour protéger sa dresseuse de quiconque tenterait de lui faire du mal. Aela dût lui assurer que tout allait bien et qu'au besoin elle ferait appelle à lui pour qu'il daigne enfin rentrer dans sa Pokéball.

Ils retournèrent au salon, où Norbert les attendait avec une poche de glace pour le nez d'Aela.

Mr Robury – Comme j'ai pu le constater, vos Pokémon vous aime beaucoup. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de m'inquiéter en ce qui concerne Evoli. Elle sera bien mieux avec vous, qu'avec mon fils qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre grand chose aux Pokémon.

Aela – Vous voulez nous la confier?

Mr Robury – Oui. Aela, il faut juste me promettre de prendre soin d'elle.

Aela – Pour moi, il n'y a pas de problèmes! Mais Evoli, est ce que toi, tu veux venir avec moi?

L'Evoli la regarda avec des yeux encore un peu timide, un peu apeuré, mais aussi avec une petite étincelle, avant de hocher de la tête.

Mr Robury – Je crois que ça veut dire oui. Mais il faut que tu l'attrapes avec une Pokéball. Comme elle est né d'un oeuf, Fernando n'a jamais eu besoin de Pokéball.

Aela chercha dans son sac et en sortit les balles qu'elle avait acheté à Safrania. Elle en prit une de chaque couleurs et les présenta à Evoli.

Aela – Alors dis moi, quelle couleur tu préfères?

Le Pokémon appuya directement sur le bouton de la Pokéball verte et y entra.

Aela – Ah ben, elle aime le vert, comme moi!

La Pokéball ayant cessé de bouger, elle la récupéra et fit ressortir Evoli, qui frissonna.

Aela – Bienvenue parmi nous. Laisse moi te trouver un surnom... Que penses-tu de Lis?

La petite Evoli approuva et se colla contre les jambes de sa nouvelle dresseuse.

Mr Robury – Est ce que vous voulez passer la nuit ici les enfants?

Aela – On ne voudrait pas vous déranger. Et puis avec ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Mr Robury – Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Norbert, pouvez vous montrer à ses enfants où ils dormiront cette nuit. Ensuite quand ils auront posés leurs affaires, nous pourront passer à table.

Les enfants suivirent donc Nestor jusqu'au deuxième étage, s'émerveillant de la beauté des lieux. Lis suivait Aela comme son ombre, n'ayant pas envie de se trouver nez à nez avec Fernando. Cependant il n'en fut rien et ils purent poser leurs affaires tranquillement. Aela essaya ensuite de rappeler Lis dans sa Pokéball, mais l'Evoli évitait tout ça, et ne voulait pas rentrer dans la balle.

Aela – Ben Lis, tu ne veux pas rentrer dans ta Pokéball?

La renarde fit non de la tête.

Aela – Ben pourquoi?

Bartek – C'est vrai que c'est quand même bizarre.

Aela – Je demanderai au professeur Chen, peut être qu'il le sait.

Nathalie – Peut être qu'elle voudra y aller un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Bartek – Oui peut être. Si on allait manger?

Ils redescendirent, les deux Evoli dans les bras, et Nestor leur indiqua la salle à manger. Le repas fut digne de la maison dans laquelle ils étaient, et ce fut le ventre plein que Bartek, Aela, Nathalie et leurs Pokémon allèrent se coucher.. Lis continuant de refuser de rentrer dans sa Pokéball s'endormit tout contre Aela, comme le faisait souvent Tidou avec Bartek.


	30. Chapter 27 : Clair de Lune

Aela fut réveillée à cinq heures du matin par Lis qui gémissait dans son sommeil. La dresseuse essaya de la calmer en lui caressant la tête, mais même malgré ça, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer l'Evoli. Elle soupira, et commença à murmurer des paroles réconfortante au Pokémon paniqué. Lis finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Aela – Et bien alors, tu as fait un cauchemar?

Evoli poussa un petit gémissement avant de baisser la tête, des gouttes d'eau commençant à perler dans ses yeux.

Aela – Mais ce n'est pas grave. Viens voir par là.

La jeune fille entoura le Pokémon de ses bras, la serrant contre elle pour qu'elle s'apaise. Petit à petit, Lis se calma et se rendormit. Aela l'embrassa sur le front, avant de tenter de se rendormir elle aussi. Mais des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qu'est ce que l'adolescent avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle en dorme si mal et en fasse des cauchemars? Qu'avait-il pu faire pour que Lis ai peur à ce point lorsqu'on lui disait quelque chose? Aela fronça les sourcils. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si elle lui faisait un petit reproche, ou quand Lis aurait peur de représailles si elle faisait quelque chose pour laquelle elle se faisait rabrouer avant. La dresseuse soupira, regardant dormir le Pokémon renard, attristée et révoltée par tant de cruauté.

Vers six heures, le petit Tidou sauta sur le lit d'Aela, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne réveiller personne. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que la jeune fille était déjà réveillée depuis un moment et il sursauta lorsqu'Aela lui murmura « essaye de ne pas réveiller Lis, Tidou! ». Le Shiny la regarda d'un air étonné, se demandant comment il avait pu la réveiller.

Aela – Tu ne m'as pas réveillé, je le suis depuis un petit moment.

Soulagé, et un peu curieux, il s'approcha de Lis, et voyant qu'elle dormait toujours, tourna en rond avant de se poser pour de bon et de se rendormir aussi. La dresseuse sourit et finit par se rendormir elle aussi, Tidou lui ayant fait oublier ses questions.

Ce fut Bartek qui la réveilla. Il était venu récupérer Tidou, qui dormait toujours. Aela réveilla le renard gris, puis Lis, qui couina avant d'apercevoir la brunette et de lui sauter dans les bras. Nathalie se réveillait un peu plus loin. Ils allèrent prendre leur douche et s'habiller, avant d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Nestor les attendait déjà pour les emmener à la salle de petit-déjeuner. Les trois enfants y retrouvèrent Mr Robury, mais heureusement pas Fernando, et le saluèrent avant de prendre place à table. Les serveurs leur apportèrent croissants, chocolat chaud, petits pains légèrement grillés et beurrés, et beaucoup d'autres plats. Ils ne purent pas goûter à tout, et se contentèrent de chocolat, de tartines et de croissants.

Enfin, après avoir récupérés leurs affaires, ils dirent au revoir au maitre de maison, ainsi qu'à Nestor qui les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et retournèrent au bord du petit lac où ils étaient la veille. Les trois enfants laissèrent sortir leurs Pokémon pour qu'ils mangent eux aussi. Aela dût faire les présentations de Lis à ses amis Pokémon et inversement. Puis chacun s'activa au toilettage des Pokémon. Aela prit un peu de temps sur Lis, qui restait très craintive, et s'armant de patience, elle réussit à enlever la terre et à redonner au pelage de la renarde son éclat marron clair. Cependant, lorsque la dresseuse tenta de la rappela dans sa Pokéball, elle évita le trait de lumière rouge et grimpa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Aela abandonna l'idée et la laissa en dehors de sa balle verte. Elle grimpa sur Konoga comme l'avait fait les deux autres avec leurs Ponyta avant elle en disant à Lis de bien s'accrocher, l'Evoli s'était glissé sous le T-shirt de la dresseuse pour ne pas tomber.

Ils partirent de nouveau en direction de la forêt, la pluie commençant légèrement à tomber. À midi, ils firent une pause, pour manger. Bartek sortit un ballon de son sac et proposa une petite partie aux autres. Aela et les Pokémon acceptèrent, joyeux de prendre un peu de bon temps. Chacun faisait des passes aux autres, et le jeu marchait plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que Lis envoie le ballon au fond d'un trou. Affolée, l'Evoli se mit à pleurer et partit se cacher derrière un buisson.

Aela – Lis, reviens! Ce n'est pas grave voyons.

La dresseuse retrouva son Pokémon toute tremblante, caché sous les racines d'un arbre.

Aela – Allez ma petite Lis. On va récupérer le ballon.

Voyant que la jeune fille attendait patiemment, Lis finit par ressortir de sa cachette, un peu méfiante et prête à bondir au moindre geste. Mais il n'en fut rien et Aela la prit dans ses bras.

Aela – On va voir qui entre Bambiski et Canard arrive à attraper ce ballon d'accord?

La jeune fille rejoint ses amis, Evoli toujours dans ses bras, et ce fut Bambiski qui réussit à récupérer le ballon.

Après cet incident, le petit groupe repartit sur les routes, Lis un peu triste d'avoir mis fin au jeu.

Ils parcoururent la plaine de Kanto pendant encore deux jours, s'arrêtant pour manger et dormir, ou encore pour faire quelques pauses.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la forêt de Jade le cinquième jour de voyage. Ravis, ils se lancèrent au galop pour atteindre les premiers la forêt. Aela gagna la course de très peu devant Bartek. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent ensuite qu'à la nuit tombée, au bord d'un petit lac. La dresseuse regardait le lac, tentant de se rappeler de quelque chose.

Aela – Dis donc Bartek, c'était pas ici qu'on avait fait une halte déjà après être partis de Jadielle?

Le garçon observa les alentours, et se mit à sourire.

Bartek – Si c'est bien là!

Nathalie les observait étonnée, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre comme aventure dans cette forêt. Le soir, après manger autour du feu de camp, où chacun, humains comme Pokémon étaient réunis, Aela et Bartek racontèrent à leur tour le début de leur voyage. La dresseuse avait commencé, et Bartek avait raconté aussi ce qui s'était passé, faisant remonter des souvenirs à certains des Pokémon présents, comme Bambiski qui se rappelait le temps où il était un Salamèche, Canard un Roucool, Papilusion un Chenipan. Chantilly retrouvait sa forêt où il vivait avant de rencontrer Aela. Bambiski prit sa dresseuse dans ses bras.

Aela – Et bien Bambiski, qu'est ce qui se passe?

Le Dracaufeu leva la tête vers le ciel, et vers la pleine lune, et la jeune fille comprit.

Aela – Tu veux aller faire un tour dans le ciel c'est ça? Bien sûr que tu peux.

Mais Bambiski resta à terre, semblant attendre sa dresseuse.

Aela – Ah d'accord tu veux que je vienne aussi.

Le Pokémon feu acquiesça.

Aela – Tu veux bien que Lis vienne elle aussi?

Bambiski les laissa grimper sur son dos avant de s'envoler. Lis n'avait jamais volé de sa vie et ferma les yeux, mais Aela la laissa aller dans sa veste, regardant au loin les lumières de la ville se détacha sur le fond noir de la forêt la nuit. Au sol, Chantilly alla voir Canard et les deux Pokémon vinrent rejoindre le Dracaufeu et leur dresseuse dans le ciel. Ils volèrent encore dix bonnes minutes avant de redescendre vers le camp, Aela remerciant son Pokémon pour cette petite ballade au clair de la lune. Ils s'endormirent tous à la belle étoile cette nuit là.


	31. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 : Anciens camarades et découverte d'un nouveau monde**

Aela s'éveilla aux tout premiers rayons de soleil. Tout le monde dormait encore, sauf Chantilly qui observait avec attention les alentours, comme un gardien de la nuit. Il semblait écouter tous les sons de la forêt. Le voyant si concentré, la dresseuse n'osa pas le déranger, et alla faire un petit saut dans le lac, avant de revenir et de s'habiller en silence. Le Pikachu avait fermé les yeux. Ses oreilles bougeaient à chacun des sons de la forêt. Aela décida de faire la même chose que lui, s'assit, ferma les yeux, et tenta de différencier chaque son. Ce n'était pas chose aisée. Chaque bruit formait un tout. Mais après plusieurs minutes, la jeune fille réussit à distinguer quelques sons des autres. Là un vol de Roucool. Ici le bruissement de l'eau. Là encore, le vent qui souffle entre les branches d'un arbre. Et ici,

Bartek – Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

Ne s'attendant pas vraiment à un niveau sonore plus élevé, Aela sursauta.

Aela – Je fais comme Chantilly, j'écoute.

Bartek – Tu écoutes quoi au juste?

Aela – La forêt.

Bartek – Pourquoi faire?

Aela – Je ne sais pas. Juste pour apprendre à écouter.

Bartek – Bon...

Aela se leva, et voyant que chacun commençait à se réveiller, elle prépara le petit-déjeuner. Après avoir manger à leur faim, ils repartirent en direction de Jadielle. Chantilly avait tenu à rester en dehors de sa Pokéball, et s'était installé sur la tête de Konoga. Ils avançaient tranquillement, lorsque les oreilles du Pikachu bougèrent.

Aela – Tu as entendu quelque chose Chantilly?

Chantilly se tourna sur la droite, et Aela entendit elle aussi. Une sorte de vrombissement. Bizarrement, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle en eut la confirmation lorsqu'une cinquantaine de Dardargnan apparurent au détour du chemin. La dresseuse se tendit. Bartek se rapprocha d'elle.

Bartek – N'aie pas peur, Konoga ,les Ponyta et Chantilly sont là.

Aela hocha de la tête, pas trop rassurée tout de même. Mais grâce aux attaques des chevaux de feu et de la souris électrique, ils passèrent sans encombres la nuée d'insectes et continuèrent leur chemin. Ils sortirent de la forêt aux alentours de midi, Aela un peu plus rassurée à chaque pas, Nathalie curieuse de découvrir une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et Bartek se renfrognant un peu plus qu'il approchait de la ville.

La dresseuse rappela Chantilly et Konoga dans leur Pokéball, Nathalie et Bartłomiej en faisant autant avec leur Ponyta, lorsqu'ils furent aux portes de la ville. Lis grimpa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, et ils entrèrent dans Jadielle. Ils ne passèrent pas devant la maison brulée, d'ailleurs le jeune garçon n'en avait nullement envie. Ils se rendirent directement au centre Pokémon, histoire de manger un peu et de se reposer. Après avoir fait soigner leurs Pokémon, ils les récupérèrent en pleine forme. Ils se rendirent au self. Chacun prit ce qui lui plaisait. Ayant fini de manger, Aela se décida a appeler sa famille. Elle alla donc au téléphone et appela chez elle.

Son père répondit.

Papa -Tiens ma grande! Où te trouves-tu?

Aela – Je suis à Jadielle!

Papa – Déjà? On te verra certainement demain alors?

Aela – Oui c'est ça.

Umbrea cria à cette annonce, ravie de revoir sa sœur.

Papa – Bon comme tu l'entends, ta petite sœur a hâte que tu sois là!

La petite passa le bout de son nez devant l'écran.

Umbrea – Aela, tu seras là demain?!

Aela – Si tout va bien oui, soit demain, soit après demain.

Umbrea – Youpi! Tu me feras voir tout tes Pokémon hein?

Aela – Bien sûr que oui!

Papa – Bon je dois te laisser, il faut que j'emmène ta sœur au parc de jeu.

Aela – Bon d'accord. A bientôt.

Elle raccrocha, et en caressant Lis sur ses genoux, elle se souvint qu'elle devait demander conseil au professeur Chen. Elle décida donc de l'appeler, ne serait-ce que pour prévenir qu'elle sera là le lendemain.

L'écran s'alluma.

Professeur – Tiens mais on dirait Aela. Comment vas-tu?

Aela – Très bien, je suis à Jadielle et...

Professeur – Quoi déjà?

Aela – Oui avec nos Ponyta, le voyage a été plutôt rapide.

Professeur – Je vois.

Aela – Professeur je voulais vous poser une question concernant Lis.

Professeur – Qui est Lis?

La petite Evoli pointa son museau vers l'écran.

Aela – Lis, c'est mon Evoli. Voilà, elle refuse apparemment d'aller dans sa Pokéball. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Professeur – Et bien c'est rare que cela arrive, mais c'est ce qui se passe parfois. Mais passe lorsque tu le peux au laboratoire, je vais vérifier tout ça.

Aela – Merci beaucoup professeur.

La communication se coupa, et Aela partit rejoindre Bartek et Nathalie sur le canapé de la salle commune. Ils parlèrent un moment et ne virent pas un garçon châtain-brun entrer dans la salle et s'installer plus loin, regardant par la fenêtre. En regardant autour de lui, il vit les trois dresseurs et s'approcha d'eux.

« Tiens mais on dirait le petit Berthe au miel »

Bartek se figea, ne reconnaissant que trop bien ce surnom. Aela et Nathalie regardaient tour à tour leur ami et le garçon qui leur était inconnu. L'entraineur leva les yeux vers le garçon et confirma ce qu'il pensait.

« Ben alors, tu comprends toujours pas quand on te parle? »

Bartek – Oh que si. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler avec _toi_ en particulier

Aela – Heu...Bartek, qui c'est?

Bartek marmonna – Le type le plus détestable de mon école.

La dresseuse seule l'entendit. Le garçon se présenta – Je m'appelle François. Je suis de Jadielle et j'étais dans la classe de « Bartek »

Il mima les deux guillemets avec ses doigts en disant le surnom. N'ayant pas vraiment envie de discuter avec lui, Bartłomiej prit Tidou dans ses bras et allait partir, mais François l'arrêta.

François – Dis donc, si on faisait comme au vieux bon temps hein?

Bartek – Fiche moi la paix.

François – Pas envie. Il paraît que ta maison a pris feu et ensuite on t'a jamais revu. Comment ça se fait?

Bartek bougonna – Partit en voyage...

François – Dis don, classe ton Evoli. Il a trainé où pour qu'il soit aussi gris hein? Enfin bon, tel maître, tel Pokémon.

Aela avait rejoint son ami et le tira par la manche avant qu'il ne s'énerve pour de bon... Elle lui lança un regard entendu, essayant de lui faire comprendre de ne rien dire.

Aela – Dis moi François, tu as des Pokémon?

François – Bien sûr que oui! Mais bon avec l'école qui a repris je n'ai pas pu voyager bien loin. Mais on s'entraine chaque fois!

Aela – Tu veux bien me les montrer dis?

Le garçon parut heureux, et accepta. Il sortit en demandant à la dresseuse de le suivre. Aela lança un regard à Bartek, qui semblait triste et déçu de la voir sympathiser avec lui. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille, qu'elle ne comptait pas vraiment le féliciter et encore moins faire ami-ami avec lui. Puis elle le prit par la main et l'entraina à sa suite pour rejoindre le garçon châtain.

Lorsqu'elle arriva avec Bartek qui se mit dans un coin pour regarder d'un œil ce qui se passait, François appela un à un ses Pokémon. Il avait un Aspicot, un Piafabec, un Rattata, une Pikachu, un Kokiyas et un Chetiflor. Ensuite, il insista pour voir les Pokémon de la dresseuse et ceux de Bartek, s'il en avait à par l'Evoli gris.

Aela appela tour à tour ses Pokémon, Lis étant déjà sur son épaule se hérissa lorsque le garçon tenta d'approcher d'un peu plus près. Gapcio le Psykokwak l'aspergea d'eau, sous le rire de sa dresseuse qui essayait de le cacher. Chantilly, le vaillant Pikachu n'eut rien besoin de faire car le garçon eut la mauvaise idée de le toucher alors qu'il était mouillé. Bartek commençait à bien s'amuser et attendait impatiemment la suite du spectacle. Canard sécha François avec son attaque tornade, qui lui défit complètement sa coiffure qu'il semblait avoir mis un peu de temps à faire le matin même. Konoga n'ayant pas du tout confiance en lui , lui brûla la main lorsque le garçon avait voulu lui caresser l'encolure. Quant à Bambiski, mécontent de s'entendre dire qu'il « ne devait pas être bien fort » il lui lança tout simplement son plus puissant lance flamme. Bartłomiej riait tellement qu'il en pleurait, et ce fut lui qui félicita en premier Bambiski, en disant que si, c'était bien lui le plus fort. Aela le lui dit elle aussi et embrassa son starter avant de le rappeler lui aussi dans sa Pokéball.

François -Aoutch, ça fait mal... Bon et toi Bartek au lieu de rire, tu as des Pokémon au moins?

Bartek avait du mal à reprendre son sérieux – Bien entendu que j'ai des Pokémon. Tu connais déjà Tidou...voici les autres.

Il laissa sortir Papilusion, qui était son premier Pokémon, un peu son starter à lui. Puis il appela Ferosinge, Krabby, Ponyta et pour finir Rattatac. Ponyta mis par « mégarde » un coup de sabot à François. Bien sûr il se fit féliciter tout bas par son dresseur, ravi de donner une leçon à son ancien camarade de classe.

François – Très bien, je vois que tu as des Pokémon. Mais je suppose qu'on peut remercier la jeune fille pour ça.

Bartek – Pour certaines choses oui. Mais sinon, on travaille tous très dur pour en arriver là. Maintenant si tu voulais bien t'en aller, ça m'arrangerait, car ta tête de fouine ne me revient toujours pas.

François, embêté de se faire traiter de fouine lança un regard noir à l'entraineur avant de repartir, les cheveux en pétards, chez lui. Bartłomiej rigolait toujours.

Bartek – Je déteste faire du mal aux gens, mais là franchement, qu'est ce que ça fait du bien!

Il souriait de nouveau. Il rappela ses Pokémon et retourna avec Aela au centre Pokémon qui lui demanda un peu plus de précision en ce qui concernait sa relation avec le châtain. Bartek lui expliqua alors tout, que dans son enfance, à l'école, François était le leader du groupe qui le harcelait parce qu'il était différent et ne parlait pas très bien leur langue, et que plusieurs fois, il lui en avait fait voir de toute les couleurs. La dresseuse comprit que par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu subir avant, ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'une petite boutade.

Lorsqu'ils se rassirent dans le canapé, l'infirmière Joëlle vint vers eux.

Infirmière – Au fait Bartłomiej, j'ai reçu un paquet pendant ton absence. Le voici.

Bartek prit le paquet que lui tendait l'infirmière Joëlle, la remercia et ouvrit le colis. Celui ci contenait une lettre, un livre et un paquet de bonbons chocolatés.

Intrigué, Bartek lu la lettre, et s'écria soudain -C'est mon parrain!

Aela commençait à ne plus rien comprendre – Ton parrain?

Bartek – Oui! Il n'est pas de la région de Kanto, et je ne suis pas sûre que tu comprennes quelque chose à la lettre si je te la laisse lire, car elle est écrite dans la langue de mon pays natal.

Aela – Quel pays?

Bartek – Et bien, il s'agit d'un pays qui se nomme Polsko. Il y a seize régions là bas. Moi je viens de la région de Silésiu.

Aela – Jamais entendu parler avant.

Bartek- C'est normal, il n'y a pas grand monde qui connaisse. En tout cas, mon parrain m'écris qu'il a appris pour mes parents, m'envoie ce livre pour mon anniversaire, ainsi que des sortes de bonbons. Il s'agit de caramels mous enrobés de chocolat. Ça s'appelle des krówki. Vous voulez goûter?

Il tendit un bonbon à Aela et Nathalie, qui trouvèrent le caramel très bon.

En continuant sa lecture, Bartek fronça les sourcils.

Aela – Ben qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Bartek – Mon parrain m'écrit que je peux le rejoindre chez lui si je le souhaite.

Aela – Mais?

Bartek rougit – Ben je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser moi...

Nathalie – Oh tu es gentil.

Aela – Tu as l'adresse de ton parrain?

Bartek – Bien sûr.

Aela – Alors explique lui pourquoi tu préfères rester ici. Il comprendra.

Bartek – Oui c'est ce que je vais faire.

Il partit voir l'infirmière pour lui demander un stylo et du papier, et commença à écrire une lettre. Ayant enfin terminé, il rangea son livre et les krówki dans son sac, et sortit avec ses deux amies pour l'envoyer par la poste des airs. Une hôtesse les accueillit et après avoir payer l'envoi de la lettre, elle confia le courrier à un Pokémon facteur, un Rapasdepic, qui avait une besace accroché à sa taille. L'hôtesse lui indiqua de se rendre à Doublonville, avec une missive pour l'hôtesse de la poste de la ville.

Curieuse et ne trouvant pas la ville dont la femme parlait, Aela lui demanda où se trouvait Doublonville. Elle lui répondit que c'était une des villes de la région de Johto, à l'Ouest de Kanto. La dresseuse sembla particulièrement intéressée et se promit d'y aller une fois son voyage de Kanto finit.

Les trois enfants retournèrent encore une fois au centre Pokémon. Ils s'installèrent histoire de voir de quoi parler le livre que le garçon avait reçu. Il y avait dedans des tas de Pokémon que ni Aela, ni Nathalie, ni Bartek à part dans sa petite enfance n'avaient jamais vu. L'entraineur dû expliquer que les trois starters étaient également un type feu, un type eau et un type plante. Il montra les images dans le livre. Mais bientôt leurs estomacs les rappelèrent à l'ordre et ils allèrent manger. En voyant l'heure tardive, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, devants être en forme pour le lendemain.


	32. chapitre 29 : retour au Bourg-Palette

Le petit groupe était partit de Jadielle aux alentours de neuf heures. Le ciel était gris, mais il ne pleuvait pas. Il faisait encore assez bon, et ils parcouraient le chemin, sur leur monture. Les cavaliers s'arrêtèrent au bout de trois heures histoire de manger. En descendant, Aela prit une bonne bouffée d'air. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce chemin, étant le premier qu'elle avait parcouru seule pour partir. Le Bourg-Palette n'était plus très loin, à une heure à pied. Ils mangèrent. Puis, le ventre rempli, la dresseuse ne pouvant pas attendre une minute de plus, ils repartirent en direction du célèbre village. Après une vingtaine de minutes, ils remarquèrent les toits du Bourg-Palette. Une course effrénée commença sur le chemin de terre. Et cette fois, Nathalie arriva la première. Les enfants se trouvaient non loin du laboratoire du professeur Chen. Aela hésitait. Devait-elle d'abord rendre visite au professeur, ou rentrer chez elle? La brunette opta pour la deuxième solution et guida ses amis à travers sa ville. Ils traversèrent une bonne partie avant d'arriver devant une maison à la pierre blanche, au toit d'ardoises bleu nuit. Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs jouait dans le jardin. En entendant le pas des chevaux, elle tourna la tête vers les arrivants, et reconnut sa sœur. Aela eut à peine le temps de mettre pied à terre qu'Umbrea lui sautait dans les bras, et qu'elle se retrouva par terre.

Bartek et Nathalie se mirent à rire.

Nathalie – Hé bien, ta sœur est contente de te revoir!

Bartek – Oui et encore on est pas partit si longtemps que ça.

Les parents de la dresseuse arrivèrent, alertés par les cris de joie de la fillette, un petit garçon brun suivant difficilement derrière eux. Les retrouvailles durèrent un petit moment, et enfin Aela put présenter ses deux amis à sa famille. Les parents d'Aela avaient déjà prévu tout ce qu'il fallait pour que les trois enfants dorment à la maison.

Umbrea et Maciej furent les premiers à demander à Aela de montrer ses Pokémon.

Aela – Bon, d'accord. -Elle montra Konoga- Voici Konoga, ma petite Ponyta.

Umbrea – On pourra faire un tour sur elle dit?

Aela demanda à son Pokémon– Tu es d'accord ma belle? - hochement de tête de Konoga, Aela à sa sœur -Oui elle est d'accord.

Umbrea – Chouette!

La dresseuse rappela Konoga dans sa Pokéball pour qu'elle se repose un peu. Puis elle appela Chantilly.

Aela – Lui c'est Chantilly, mon Pikachu.

Maciej s'était approché doucement de lui et tira un peu sur les joues de Chantilly pour lui faire faire des grimaces. Le Pikachu n'appréciait pas tellement et faillit envoyer une attaque éclair au jeune garçon, mais Aela le prit dans ses bras avant et se fit un peu électrocuter.

Aela – Maciej, il faut que tu fasses attention avec Chantilly, il n'aime pas qu'on lui tire les joues. Par contre regarde, il adore qu'on lui grattouille la tête derrière les oreilles.

Elle montra aux deux enfants comment s'y prendre et après avoir eu mille caresses, Aela rappela le Pikachu dans sa balle. Après quoi elle appela Gapcio. Le Psykokwak resta tranquille pendant qu'on l'observait et le chatouillait. Vint le tour de Canard. Il s'amusa à porter à un mètre de hauteur Umbrea et Maciej, ravis de s'envoler un petit peu.

Lis qui était restée cachée pendant tout ce temps dans la veste de sa dresseuse, curieuse, pointa le bout de son nez à l'extérieur, regardant les deux enfants rirent de bon coeur au jeu du Pokémon oiseau. Aela la prit dans ses bras. Elle rappela Canard et s'adressa à son frère et à sa sœur.

Aela – Voici Lis, c'est une Evoli.

Umbrea – Elle est toute mignonne.

Lis se colla un peu plus contre sa dresseuse.

Aela – Vas-y doucement avec elle. Elle a un peu peur. Approche toi tout doucement et caresse lui la tête derrière ses oreilles. Comme pour Chantilly.

Umbrea prit toutes les précautions du monde, et réussit à toucher l'Evoli, qui se laissa faire des caresses en se détendant petit à petit. La dresseuse félicita la renarde, la laissa retourner sur son épaule, et appela son dernier Pokémon, Bambiski.

Le Dracaufeu se posa aux côtés de sa dresseuse, regarda autour de lui et reconnut la famille d'Aela.

Maciej – C'est Bambizki?

Aela – Oui mon petit Maciej, c'est Bambiski.

Maciej – Il est grand!

Aela – Tu as vu? Et il est très fort aussi!

Maciej – Et il vole dans le ciel comme Canard?

Aela – Oui. Tu veux bien lui montrer Bambiski?

Le Dracaufeu déploya ses ailes et s'envola haut dans les airs, avant de tourner un petit peu puis de redescendre.

Le petit garçon était émerveillé et regardait avec une pointe d'adoration le starter de sa sœur. La dresseuse le rappela, avant que Nathalie et Bartek ne présentent eux aussi leurs Pokémon. Après cela, ils allèrent déposer leurs affaires dans la chambre, visitèrent la maison, et prenant avec eux un minimum, ils se rendirent tous les trois au laboratoire du professeur Chen. Sur le chemin, ils discutaient.

Bartek – Dis moi Aela, ton petit frère a le même prénom que l'ami de mon père.

Aela – Ah bon? C'est marrant ça...

Bartek – Oui. Et maintenant que j'y pense, le nom que tu as donné à ton Evoli...

Aela – Et bien?

Bartek – Dans mon pays natal, ça veut dire le renard.

Aela – Ah bon? Ben j'ai bien trouvé alors.

Elle rigola et voyant un peu plus loin le laboratoire se mit à courir, Bartek et Nathalie à ses trousses. Enfin arrivée, légèrement essoufflée, Aela frappa à la porte. Elle eut juste le temps de reprendre son souffle et de jeter un coup d'œil taquin à ses deux amis lorsque la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit.

Professeur – Ah Aela, te voilà.

Le professeur Chen laissa entrer les trois enfants et les fis aller dans un salon. Après avoir apporté une tasse de chocolat chaud pour chacun et fais un thé pour lui même, il alla s'installer sur le fauteuil. Aela eut à peine le temps de boire une gorgée de sa tasse bouillante, que Babaorum, Kobold, Minimki et Nidorina se montrèrent. Pendant que Nidorina allait dire bonjour à Bartek, Aela sortit de son sac ce qu'elle avait acheté à Safrania pour Kobold et Minimki. Ils remercièrent leur dresseuse à leurs manières. Quant à Babaorum, il la salua de son habituel léchouille.

Après le temps des retrouvailles, le professeur demanda à examiner Lis. La petite Evoli resta caché dans la veste d'Aela, ayant trop peur de se montrer aux inconnus. La dresseuse tenta de l'apaiser, réussit à la sortir de sa veste et l'emmena vers la table pour que le professeur puisse l'examiner. En restant à ses côtés, elle calma le Pokémon, lui assurant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Le vieil homme ayant fini son observation autorisa enfin Aela à reprendre Lis dans ses bras.

Professeur – Bien, Aela, je crois que ton Pokémon refuse d'aller dans sa Pokéball, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'aime pas ça.

Aela – Et je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire.

Professeur – Non. Mais rassures-toi tu n'es pas la première à qui cela arrive. Il y a quelques années de ça, un garçon a reçu un premier Pokémon qui détestait les Pokéball. Ils voyagent toujours tout les deux et sont d'excellents amis.

Aela – Oui, ce n'était pas ce garçon avec un Pikachu?

Professeur – Tu as vu juste. Au fait Aela..

Aela – Oui?

Professeur – Je me suis rendu dans la région de Johto il y a quelques mois maintenant. As-tu entendu parler de cette région?

Aela – Oh oui, c'était hier!

Professeur – Oh. Très bien. Et bien j'y ai rencontré deux jeunes dresseurs tout comme toi. J leur avait demandé un service, celui de tester un nouveau prototype de Pokédex. Cela s'appelle le Performateur O. Je l'ai mis au point avec le Professeur Orme et le Professeur Sorbier. Comme pour le Pokédex il t'indique le nom des Pokémon que tu croises, mais également leur sexe. Il est équipé du système GEOS qui permet de définir le pourcentage de Pokémon sauvages dans la nature. Mon petit fils Régis le possède également. Il l'a équipé récemment d'un mini appareil photo, permettant de compléter automatiquement les données du Pokédex, en mettant à jour les images. Tu y verras une pour les mâles, une pour les femelles, et même pour les Shiny. Il a bien d'autres utilités, mais ça je ne les connait pas encore toutes, donc je te laisse le soin de le faire.

Aela récupéra son nouveau Pokédex amélioré, et allait remercier le savant lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

Professeur – Sophie et Daniel, les deux jeunes gens à qui je les ai déjà confié, sont en plein voyage dans Johto. J'aurais voulu te le confier plus tôt, malheureusement tu étais déjà en voyage à ce moment là. Idem pour Cédric et Franck. Ils l'auront peut être lorsqu'ils viendront s'ils passent un jour par ici.

Aela – Merci Professeur!

Professeur – Bon pendant que vous êtes ici, vous voulez visiter les alentours? Et toi Aela, voir le Miaouss et la Rondoudou que tu as attrapé pour ton frère et ta sœur?

Aela – Avec plaisir.

Bartek – J'adorerais voir le parc!

Nathalie – Et moi aussi!

Ils sortirent à l'arrière du laboratoire. Ils visitèrent une bonne partie du parc où les Pokémon des dresseurs se reposaient et s'amusaient lorsqu'ils étaient avec le Professeur. Les enfants décidèrent de laisser sortir leurs Pokémon. Les trois Ponyta purent ainsi profiter du grand espace qui s'étendait devant eux pour galoper autant qu'ils pouvaient. D'autres préféraient rester près de leur dresseur, de peur de se perdre. Canard et Chantilly survolèrent les alentours en volant. Le groupe finit par rentrer. Le Professeur Chen s'absenta un moment et en revint avec deux autres Performateur O. Il les donna à Bartek et Nathalie. Celui du garçon était bleu, celui de Nathalie d'un rouge rosé.

Nathalie – Mais Professeur, nous ne sommes pas dresseurs!

Bartek – Oui c'est vrai.

Professeur – Je sais bien. Cependant je voudrais élargir les possibilités. Plutôt que de confier ces améliorations qu'aux dresseurs, je voudrais les confier aux éleveurs, aux coordinateurs, et à d'autres encore. Tous les deux, vous pouvez permettre à Régis et moi-même d'améliorer encore plus ce Pokédex ci et d'y ajouter de nouvelles fonctions.

Bartek – ça pourrait marcher pour savoir par exemple en quoi un Pokémon est le plus fort?

Professeur – A quoi pense tu exactement?

Bartek – Par exemple, endurance, force physique, rapidité.

Professeur – Oui on peut mettre ça en place. Mais c'est Régis qui invente les nouvelles fonctionnalités. Je lui dirais pour ton idée.

Bartek – Super, merci.

Ils prirent les Pokédex et les rangèrent dans leur poche.

Aela – Au fait Professeur, savez vous où on peut s'inscrire pour la course qui aura bientôt lieu, et quand elle aura lieu.

Professeur – Ah ça c'est très simple. Il faut s'inscrire ici même. Mes assistants s'en chargent généralement. Je pense qu'il y aura plus de monde qui s'inscrira la veille de la course. En tout les cas, la course est le 30 septembre. Le parcours a déjà été défini. Si vous voulez vous inscrire, vous aurez une carte du parcours.

Les enfants souhaitant s'inscrire, il le fit lui même, personne d'autres n'étant au laboratoire. Puis il leur confia à chacun la carte du parcours. La course devait se dérouler autour du Bourg-Palette. Aela qui connaissait plutôt bien promis à ses amis de leur faire faire le parcours avant la course pour s'entrainer. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et leurs Pokémon, remercièrent le Professeur Chen et retournèrent chez la dresseuse.

La mère d'Aela leur avait préparé un délicieux repas et ils s'installèrent tous à table pour goûter au plat qu'Aela préférait : un plat à base patates, de lardons, de crèmes fraiches et de fromage local. Après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à tout le monde, les trois amis allèrent se coucher, exténués d'avoir fait tant de choses.


	33. Chapter 30 : Parcours et anniversaire

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, Aela, déjà réveillée, avait pris l'oeuf qu'elle avait eu de Lokhlass. Il n'avait toujours pas éclos et la jeune fille se demandait si c'était normal. Pour la énième fois, elle caressa la coquille. Elle était légèrement rugueuse. Aela prit sa bouteille d'eau et en versa un peu sur l'oeuf. La coquille devint plus lisse. Ne voyant toujours aucune réaction, la jeune fille reposa son précieux oeuf dans son sac à dos et se rendormit.

Après un bon petit-déjeuner, Bartek, Aela et Nathalie décidèrent de faire le parcours tranquillement. Aela passa devant et fit découvrir à ses amis l'environnement dans lequel elle avait grandi. Lis et Tidou qui ne quittaient pas leurs dresseurs étaient là eux aussi. Il y avait sur ce parcours plusieurs obstacles naturels à passer. Une rivière, des haies, un sentier escarpé, un chemin de montagne à escalader en sautant de plate forme en plate forme. Ils pique-niquèrent à la moitié du parcours, avant de repartir à la suite du chemin. Il fallait cette fois ci utiliser la Tyrolienne, pour traverser le précipice et se retrouver de l'autre côté de la falaise. Adorant faire ça, Aela expliqua le fonctionnement aux deux autres, qui regardaient en bas avec un regard d'effroi. Il fallait en fait faire passer le Pokémon sur le porte-personne et Pokémon à côté, puis attacher son harnais de sécurité au fil d'escalade avant de se lancer. Il suffisait ensuite de se détacher, puis de tirer sur la corde pour faire remonter le porte-personne aux autres. Même si à priori, quelqu'un serait là pour se charger de le faire pendant la course. Joignant le geste à la parole, Aela fit monter Konoga dans le porte-personne, la fixa bien, et lui indiqua de rester tranquille pendant la traversée. Puis elle attacha son harnais au long fil d'à côté, s'assura d'être bien accroché et se lança dans le vide avant de glisser à toute vitesse de l'autre côté. Un filet l'empêcha de s'écraser contre les rochers, et elle grimpa la toile avant de se détacher une fois sur le sol ferme. Après quoi, elle fit de même avec Konoga et remonta le porte-personne à ses amis.

Il fut difficile pour eux de le faire. Nathalie commença. Elle avait aussi peur que son Ponyta lorsqu'elle s'élança dans les airs. Mais au final, elle arriva saine et sauve et fit comme Aela. Le dernier à passer fut Bartek. Son Ponyta refusait de monter dans le porte-personne, et il eut beaucoup de mal à l'y faire monter, en lui assurant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien et surtout, que Konoga et Ponyta y étaient arrivés avant lui. Ronchon, il finit par monter, et le garçon le lança vers l'autre côté, là où attendait les deux filles, avant de s'approcher du bord de la falaise pour s'attacher à la longue corde qui reliait les deux côtés. Il tenta de ne pas regarder en bas, car il commençait à avoir un peu le vertige, s'assura d'être bien fixé, et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il s'élança à son tour. Finalement, le coeur battant, il arriva à se détacher et à récupérer son Ponyta, tremblant de peur. Après quoi, ils se mirent tous à rire de ce petit moment un peu effrayant et qui faisait si bien monter l'adrénaline, avant de remonter sur les chevaux et de continuer le parcours.

Ils ne rentrèrent qu'au milieu d'après midi, bien fatigués, mais très content d'avoir découvert le parcours. Ils se promirent de faire de nouveau le parcours plusieurs fois, sans faire de course, tous ensemble, pour que les Ponyta et eux même s'habituent à tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Les trois enfants avaient des courbatures un peu partout.

La semaine se succéda ainsi, entre le parcours, et aussi les entrainements. Parfois, c'était Bartek qui le faisait, d'autres fois Aela. Ils ne restaient à la maison que pour dormir et que lorsque le temps ne permettait pas de sortir.

Un mercredi, ils se rendirent tous ensemble chez le Professeur Chen. C'était comme ça depuis qu'Aela était partie en voyage, chaque mercredi, la famille Katowitz se rendait chez le savant, laissant Umbrea et Maciej jouer avec les Pokémon. La dresseuse avait tenue sa promesse et emmenait son frère et sa sœur sur le dos de Konoga, restant aux côtés de la Ponyta, Lis sur sa tête. Tidou dormait dans les bras de Bartłomiej. Les trois enfants s'étaient amusés à prendre des photos de leur Pokémon pour mettre dans leur nouveau Pokédex.

Arrivés chez le Professeur, les parents se rendirent directement dans le salon, pendant que les cinq enfants allaient dans l'immense jardin derrière le laboratoire. Le petit Maciej demanda à sa sœur si elle pouvait s'envoler avec Bambiski dans les airs. La dresseuse et son Pokémon ne refusèrent pas et montrèrent au petit garçon émerveillé la vitesse à laquelle il pouvait aller dans les airs.

Maciej – Je peux essayer moi aussi?

Aela – Si Bambiski est d'accord, et avec moi. Tu veux bien Bambiski?

Le Dracaufeu hocha de la tête. Aela aida son petit frère à grimper sur le dos du Pokémon feu, puis s'assit juste derrière lui en l'entourant de ses bras, et ils partirent dans les airs. Le petit garçon était extatique et demandait à Bambiski d'aller encore plus vite. Le manège dura un bon quart d'heure, et Bambiski vint se poser tranquillement sur la terre ferme, laissant descendre les deux passagers.

Maciej – Bambizki c'est le plus fort! Il vole comme ça.

Il courut autour de sa sœur, les bras écarté comme un avion.

Aela – Tu as aimé?

Maciej – Ouiiii!

La dresseuse lança un sourire satisfait et ils retournèrent dans le laboratoire, vu qu'il était l'heure du goûter. Toute la famille repartit à la maison, et la semaine reprit ses droits, tout comme les entrainements d'Aela auxquels assistaient parfois sa famille. Le 26 septembre arriva rapidement, et avec l'anniversaire du petit frère de la dresseuse.

Aela avait décidé de se lever de bonne heure ce jour là, pour pouvoir aller chercher le Pokémon qu'elle avait prévu d'offrir à son petit frère. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle s'était levé, habillée, et était partit chez le Professeur Chen sur le dos de Bambiski. Le savant l'attendait, étant mis au courant par la dresseuse.

Professeur – Aela, je t'attendais!

Aela – Oui je sais.

Le vieil homme lu tendit la Pokéball avec le Miaouss dedans.

Professeur – Voici le Pokémon que tu voulais.

Aela – Merci beaucoup, professeur! Je pense qu'on passera dans la journée pour qu'Umbrea puisse récupérer Rondoudou directement.

Professeur – Oui, elle risque d'être jalouse sinon. Mais pour tout te dire, tes parents m'avaient demandé de passer de toute façon.

Aela – Bon, très bien.

Professeur – J'ai moi même une surprise pour ton garnement de frère.

Le savant lui fit un clin d'œil, puis Aela prit congé et retourna chez elle sur le dos de son Dracaufeu. Elle remonta sans bruit dans sa chambre, posa la Pokéball sous son coussin et se blottit contre Lis qui dormait à poings fermés.

Plus tard, après un bon petit-déjeuner, où chacun souhaita un bon anniversaire au petit garçon, qui avait déjà cinq ans. Les parents avaient préparés la pièce, et la mère d'Aela étaient en train de faire un gâteau au chocolat en forme de tête de Pikachu. Chantilly, qui servait de modèle, failli manger un peu de chantilly, mais Aela lui avait préparé un bol spécialement pour lui juste à côté. Ce ne fut cependant qu'à deux heures de l'après-midi que la fête débuta véritablement, le petit Maciej recevant un à un ses cadeaux. Aela alla chercher rapidement les siens et attendit son tour. Le jeune garçon reçut un livre sur les Pokémon de Kanto, un dessin de la part d'Umbrea, et même quelques caramels de Bartek. Aela lui tendit en premier un paquet. Il contenait le costume de Salamèche qu'elle avait trouvé à Safrania. Maciej rigola et enfila son costume, ravi, puis prit le deuxième cadeau de sa sœur. Il regarda d'un œil étonné et envieux la Pokéball. Aela lui montra comment l'activer et le petit garçon brun réussit à en faire sortir le Miaouss. Le chat vint se frotter contre ses jambes, quémandant une caresse, ce que fit le garçonnet. Umbrea commençait un peu à bouder, jalouse de ne pas avoir elle aussi un Pokémon. Aela se retourna vers elle, souriant

Aela – Ta surprise, tu l'auras chez le Professeur Chen. Mais j'ai autre chose ici pour toi.

Elle lui tendit la peluche Evoli qu'elle avait spécialement pris pour elle à Safrania, et tout le monde se rendit au laboratoire, le garçon déguisé en Salamèche dans les bras de Bambiski tout ému de le voir ainsi.

Le professeur les accueillit et les installa dans le salon habituel. Il rapporta à Aela sa Pokéball, et donna à Maciej un paquet. Il en sortit une balle. Le Pokémon chat qui était toujours avec lui voulut jouer avec et le garçon s'amusa à envoyer la balle de l'autre côté de la pièce pour que le Miaouss aille le récupérer.

Aela – Tiens Umbrea, ça, c'est pour toi! Avec un peu d'avance sur ton anniversaire!

La dresseuse tendit à la jeune fille la Pokéball, d'où sortit le Rondoudou. Umbrea était extatique et adorait son Pokémon encore plus que celui de son frère, qui jouait toujours avec la balle. Elle fit un bisou sur la joue de sa sœur pour la remercier et se dépêcha bien vite de le prendre entre ses bras pour le cajoler.

Les surprises ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Chantilly, Babaorum, Konoga et Bambiski avait préparé un spectacle. Chantilly le preux Pikachu devait sauver la princesse Konoga des griffes de Sir Bambiski et de son ennemi juré Sir Babaorum. Tout le monde applaudissait et rigolait à la fin du spectacle, Aela félicitant ses Pokémon pour leur si belle représentation.

Finalement il se fit tard, et la famille en plus des amis d'Aela rentrèrent. Il restait encore quatre jours avant la course, et il fallait qu'il fasse le parcours une dernière fois d'ici là, avant de penser à autre chose et de s'entrainer.


	34. Chapter 31 : Le grand jour de la course!

La veille de la course, beaucoup de monde commençait déjà à affluer au Bourg-Palette. Tout le village était en effervescence. Le parcours avait été banalisé, les hôtels affichaient complet, un écran géant avait été installé à l'arrivée de la course, dans le champ en face du laboratoire du Professeur Chen, qui était aussi la ligne de départ. Les concurrents inscrits avaient la possibilité d'effectuer le parcours une fois, avant le lendemain. Comme Aela, Bartek et Nathalie connaissaient bien le parcours, ils s'accordèrent donc un jour de repos, ménageant leurs montures pour qu'elles soient en forme le lendemain. Ils purent donc tous profiter du beau temps, marchant entre les stands qui se mettaient en place pour être prêts le lendemain. La course était l'occasion de faire la fête pour le Bourg-Palette, et personne dans le village n'allait manquer une occasion pareille.

Les trois enfants allèrent voir le Professeur Chen, ses assistants étaient occupés avec les inscriptions, et le savant était dans son bureau, en train de s'occuper d'une recherche. Aela frappa à la porte et en les reconnaissant, le scientifique les fit entrer.

Professeur – Et bien que me vaut votre visite?

Aela – On se promenait, et en passant dans le coin, avec toute l'agitation qui règne, on a voulu venir un peu au calme.

Professeur – Il aurait mieux fallu que vous rentriez chez vous. Les Pokémon sont très énervés, et il y a eu quelques accidents depuis ce matin.

Bartek- Rien de grave j'espère?

Professeur -Non fort heureusement.

Aela – On peut aller voir nos Pokémon?

Professeur – Bien sûr! Mais faites attention à vous. Un accident est si vite arrivé!

Les trois jeunes gens allèrent à l'arrière du laboratoire, Lis et Tidou se tenant tranquilles. Après avoir salué leurs Pokémon qui étaient sur place, ils repartirent, tout le monde étant très occupé.

En rentrant chez Aela, les trois amis virent Maciej courir après son Miaouss, et Umbrea attacher un ruban sur l'oreille de son Rondoudou. Ils allèrent dormir après un bon repas, et en ayant hâte d'être au lendemain.

La course devait débuter à treize heures et durer pendant toute l'après-midi. Aela, Bartek et Nathalie était à la ligne de départ déjà une heure avant, ayant pris un bon déjeuner, ainsi que leurs Pokémon. La famille d'Aela était au complet dans les gradins pour encourager les trois participants de la course. Les participants arrivaient un à un, chacun avec le Pokémon qui allait concourir. Il y avait un dresseur qui avait un Dodrio, un autre qui participait avec son Arcanin, un autre encore avait son Mackogneur avec lui. Il y avait un impressionnant mélange de Pokémon. En tout il devait y avoir une vingtaine de concurrents.

En regardant les Pokémon de ses adversaires, Aela vit un Pokémon qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Un Pokémon qui devait faire dans les deux mètres de haut, qui avait un corps bleu effilé, des ailes étranges, des dents très pointues et des sortes de réacteurs de chaque côté de la tête. Elle sortit son Pokédex, et appris que le Pokémon en question était un Carchacrok. Cherchant de quelle région pouvait bien venir ce Pokémon, elle vit son dresseur, et reconnut soudain le garçon qui l'avait défié à Céladopole! Celui ci ne semblait pas l'avoir vu et s'occupait de son Pokémon.

Enfin les participants furent invités à se mettre en place sur la ligne de départ. Bartek était à côté du garçon avec le Dodrio, Nathalie se trouvait à côté d'une participante qui avait un Tauros, et Aela se trouvait juste à côté de Thibaut – le garçon mystérieux- sur le dos de son Carchacrok. En l'observant un peu, la dresseuse cru voir un éclat dû au soleil sur la main du garçon avant qu'il ne la cache dans son long manteau.

La course commença. Les Pokémon les plus rapides prirent rapidement la tête de la course, distançant les plus lent. Certains mêmes n'étaient pas partis. On retrouvait en tête de course Tauros, Dodrio, les trois Ponyta, Arcanin et Carchacrok.

Le premier obstacle fut la rivière qui barrait la route. Le pont était bien plus loin, mais bien sûr, les participant n'avaient pas le droit de l'utiliser, sous peine de disqualification. Agiles, la plupart passèrent sauf le Tauros, trop lourd et pris dans son élan.

Dans la veste d'Aela, Lis poussa un couinement. La petite Evoli avait refusé d'être confié à un membre de la famille, et de ce fait, la jeune fille avait du la garder avec elle. Quant à Tidou, il était de même avec Bartek, passant parfois la tête hors de la veste pour sentir le vent faire bouger ses oreilles et encourager le Ponyta.

Un peu plus loin, il y eut le saut de haies. Mais personne ne se fit avoir, à part peut être plus loin le Tauros, rapide, mais pas fan de sauts en tout genre.

Dodrio, Carchacrok et Arcanin prirent un peu d'avance sur Bartek, Nathalie et Aela dans le chemin escarpé. Cependant les trois amis les retrouvèrent aux plates formes, où de la nourriture Pokémon et de l'eau avait été disposé pour un minimum de repos.

De nature gourmande, l'Arcanin, malgré les ordres de son dresseur, resta là pour se régaler un peu plus. Carchacrok avec sur son dos Thibaut sauta de plate-formes en plate-formes pour se retrouver au sommet. Dodrio et les Ponyta suivirent.

A la falaise, un organisateur les attendait. Les premiers arrivés furent bien sûr le rapide Carchacrok. Le garçon s'élança, et une fois de l'autre côté, repartit pendant que Dodrio devait passer. Mais celui ci avait le vertige et refusait de monter dans sa nacelle. L'organisateur, à bout, fit donc passer dans l'ordre Bartek, Aela et Nathalie. Le garçon avait un peu d'avance sur ses deux amies et essayait de rattraper celui qui était en tête. Pris dans sa vitesse, il ne remarqua même pas que quelque chose était en train de se produire sur le côté de la route.

Nathalie avait réussi à rattraper et à dépasser Aela, son Shiny ayant un peu plus de puissance que Konoga. Cependant, alors qu'elles étaient au coude à coude, se disputant gentiment la place, la dresseuse ordonna à Konoga de ralentir, faisant signe à son amie de continuer la course sans elle. Puis elle retourna légèrement sur ses pas pour chercher ce qu'elle avait cru voir. Cependant elle ne s'était pas trompée. Thibaut était au sol, et semblait en proie à une vive douleur. Hésitant et cherchant son Carchacrok autour d'elle, mais ne le voyant pas, elle l'aida à se relever et le fit monter sur Konoga avant de monter devant et de guider sa monture vers l'arrivée, qui était encore bien loin. Heureusement les obstacles se faisaient moindre sur cette partie du parcours. Après deux bonnes heures à tenter de ramener le garçon, elle arriva enfin à la ligne d'arrivée, Bartek et Nathalie étant déjà là. Peu après elle les autres concurrents arrivèrent. Des personnes aidèrent à faire descendre le blessé, et les médecins l'emmenèrent sous la tente prévu à cet effet. Bartek, qui était arrivé premier recevait son pris : une belle médaille pour lui et Ponyta, ainsi qu'une jolie petite somme d'argent.

Aela avait suivi la remise des médailles, puis était allée voir dans la tente. Le mystérieux garçon était allongé sur un lit de fortune, les médecins l'ayant soigné avec les moyens qu'ils avaient sur place. Il avait une attelle à la cheville, et cette fois la jeune fille vit clairement ce qui avait briller au soleil. Le garçon avait le bras droit dans une sorte de bras métallique. N'attendant pas de réponse, elle lui demanda si il allait bien. A sa grande surprise, le garçon lui répondit.

Thibaut – J'ai connu des jours meilleurs...

Aela pointa son doigt vers son bras – Tu ne t'es quand même pas fait ça aujourd'hui?

Le garçon fixa la direction que lui indiquait la jeune fille.

Thibaut – Ah ça. C'est une longue histoire. Pour faire simple, c'est juste Sharpedo qui était de mauvaise humeur...

Il se mit à regarder le plafond lorsqu'Aela chercha dans son Pokédex ce que pouvait bien être un Sharpedo. En voyant le requin et la taille de ses incisives, elle devina aisément dans quel état pouvait se trouver son bras maintenant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander autre chose à Thibaut qui avait toujours sa capuche sur la tête. Nathalie et Bartek était venu eux aussi, cherchant Aela depuis la cérémonie. Les deux enfants demandèrent eux aussi au blessé comment il allait, avant que Nathalie ne dise que s'il allait bien, il faudrait qu'il aille dehors, vu que c'était l'heure des festivités. En se relevant tant bien que mal, la capuche qui cachait constamment le visage du mystérieux jeune homme bascula, découvrant pour la première sa tête. Il était encore plus blond que Bartłomiej, il avait des yeux bleus clairs et la peau assez blanche. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'exposer souvent au soleil.

Gêné, le garçon remit sa capuche sur sa tête, faisant promettre aux trois autres de ne rien en dire à personne. Après cette promesse, ils allèrent tous les quatre au buffet organisé, ou chacun mangeait ce qu'il souhaitait, zigzaguant entre les différents stands qui proposaient boissons, souvenirs, hot-dogs et autres dans un impressionnant vacarme. Il y avait tellement de monde que le petit groupe perdit Thibaut dans la foule. Ils ne le retrouvèrent nul part. Cependant, pour ceux qui restaient et qui n'étaient toujours pas repartit, il y avait une soirée dansante avec repas.

Les trois amis allèrent donc sur la place du village, ou beaucoup de tables avaient été installées. Ils s'assirent à un coin, les parents d'Aela les jugeant assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls, s'occupaient des deux petits, qui commençaient un peu à fatiguer. Il y eut au repas de la soupe paysanne, avec un michon de pain, et du lard fumé pour ceux qui le voulaient, qui avait cuit dans la soupe, donnant à cette dernière un bon goût fumé. Peu après, on apporta du poisson, du fromage et tout les plats y passèrent. Quelques personnes se rendaient parfois sur la piste de danse, bien éclairés. Les enfants étaient allés se défouler un peu sur plusieurs chansons dont le rythme effréné les fatigua bien vite.

Juste avant le dessert, les lumières qui éclairaient la piste de danse baissèrent d'intensité. L'homme qui s'occupait des musiques annonça la demi heure slow. Regardant à la première chanson les adultes danser, dès la deuxième chanson, Bartek se leva et demanda à Aela si elle voulait danser. La jeune fille accepta et le suivit sur la piste de danse. Tidou et Lis, qui avaient dû rester à table avec Nathalie, les suivirent discrètement. Regardant autour d'elle pour savoir comment danser sur des « slow » Aela passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami qui la prit dans ses bras. Tidou se tourna alors vers Lis, et après une révérence qui l'invitait à danser tourna autour de Lis tout doucement. La petite Evoli réussit à se mettre sur ses deux pattes de derrière et à faire quelques petits pas de danse avec l'Evoli Shiny. Ils tombèrent rapidement tout les deux, et s'amusèrent ensuite à se poursuivre, alors que pendant ce temps les deux enfants continuait de danser, sans remarquer que leurs deux Evoli les avaient suivis. Nathalie, de sa place, n'avait rien raté et avait tout filmer.

Lorsqu'Aela et Bartek revinrent à leurs places, l'éleveuse rigola et leur montra la vidéo avec les deux Evoli. Les trois amis rigolèrent.

Bartek – J'ai l'impression qu'ils voulaient faire comme nous!

Ils attrapèrent Lis et Tidou et les deux Pokémon eurent droit à une séance d'ébouriffage avant que les lumières ne se rallument, laissant place aux desserts.

La fête étant finie, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, complètement exténués après cette dure journée, et s'endormirent aussitôt qu'ils furent dans leurs lits.


	35. Chapitre bonus 4 : Chenipan

Chapitre bonus 4 : Chenipan, comme ton monde est petit!

_Forêt de Jade, point de vue de Chenipan_

La forêt. Mon immense maison, mon immense terrain de jeux. Jeux parfois dangereux, lorsqu'un Roucool ou un Piafabec affamé tente de m'attraper pour me manger. Je vis dans cette forêt si verte depuis que je suis né, il y a de ça quelques semaines. Mes parents sont deux Papilusion, et j'ai une sœur et un frère. J'adore jouer avec eux. Surtout à celui qui lancera son attaque sécrétion le plus loin. Parfois aussi, on se balance de branches en branches, nous servant de nos attaques sécrétions comme de lianes. Comme nous sommes petits, au moindre danger, nous nous cachons sous les racines protectrices d'un arbre, et nous attendons que le danger passe, ou que nos parents viennent nous aider.

Du haut de notre arbre, je regarde parfois les dresseurs passer. Je reste cependant cacher dans mon coin. Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous voient!

Nos parents nous interdisaient de sortir de la forêt. C'était trop dangereux disaient-ils.

Cependant avec mon frère, nous allions souvent jusqu'à la limite de la forêt, mais jamais plus loin. Nous avions trop peur. Cela nous amusait. Enfin jusqu'au jour où un terrible événement arriva.

Ce jour là, mon frère était partit plus loin que les fois précédentes, me narguant d'en faire de même. Mais à ce moment, un humain le défia et envoya un Caninos, bien plus grand et plus fort que lui. Mis KO, l'homme le captura, récupéra sa balle où était prisonnier mon frère, et repartit en direction de la ville qu'on voyait plus loin, les dresseurs l'appelant Jadielle, l'air satisfait.

Effrayé je repartis aussi vite que je pus prévenir mes parents. Bien sûr je me fis gronder, mais ils me dirent qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pur mon frère, qu'il allait devoir s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Je protestai, mais rien n'y faisait.

Alors je décidais d'aller le chercher. J'ai traversé toute la ville, cherché dans des tas de lieux différents, mais aucune trace de mon frère.

Je poussais mes recherches plus loin, en dehors de la ville. Cependant, le jour était levé depuis à peine quelques heures, qu'une humaine m'attaqua avec son Roucool. Je fus mis rapidement KO, j'étais trop fatigué pour combattre, et encore plus s'il s'agissait de mon ennemi naturel.

Lorsqu'on me laissa de nouveau sortir, j'eus droit à mon nom de baptême. Minimki. C'est rigolo comme nom. Ma dresseuse avait aussi avec elle un Roucool et un Salamèche, le premier ayant été appelé Canard, le deuxième Bambiski.

Moi je restais triste. Triste de ne pas pouvoir retrouver mon frère, à peine de ne pouvoir jamais retourner à la maison. Comme l'avaient dit mes parents la veille, il fallait que je m'habitue à ma nouvelle vie.

Cependant je retournais bien vite dans ma forêt, la jeune Aela décidant de nous entrainer là bas. Je faisais du mieux que je pouvais pour qu'elle soit fière de moi. Et en même temps, plus j'étais concentré, plus j'oubliais mon chagrin.

J'étais heureux lorsqu'elle nous félicita pour l'entrainement. Alors que la nuit était tombée et que nous rentrions pour dormir au chaud, Canard vint nous prévenir qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Je grimpais sur le sac de ma dresseuse avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers l'endroit que lui indiquait son Roucool.

Par terre, il y avait un jeune garçon, mais aussi un Chenipan qui m'était étrangement familier. Ce n'est que le lendemain, dans une grande bâtisse blanche lorsqu'on alla voir le garçon que je le reconnu. Il s'agissait de mon frère...


	36. Chapter 32 : Le chemin vers Céladopole

La matinée fut difficile pour tout le monde. Aela, Bartłomiej et Nathalie avaient décidé de repartir et bien sûr, Umbrea et Maciej refusaient que leur sœur parte. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, cependant, ils partirent. En passant devant le laboratoire du professeur Chen, Aela repensa à quelque chose, demanda à ses amis de l'attendre deux minutes et fonça en vitesse voir le savant.

Elle toqua à la porte et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Après autorisation, elle s'avança vers le professeur et lui confia la Pokéball de Konoga. Le savant le regarda étonné.

Professeur – Tu ne veux plus voyager avec elle?

Aela – J'ai déjà Bambiski, et six Pokémon dans mon équipe. En plus j'ai l'impression que mon oeuf va bientôt éclore, alors je vous la confie. Elle sera bien ici pour galoper dans le grand champ, et puis il me semble qu'il y a un moment où je ne pourrais pas la faire courir puisqu'on sera sur l'eau.

Professeur – C'est vrai. En tout cas, si jamais tu veux récupérer n'importe lequel de tes compagnons, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Aela – Oui pas de problèmes! Merci Professeur, à une prochaine fois!

Professeur – Fais attention sur la route!

La jeune fille rejoignit ses deux amis et ils repartirent en direction de Jadielle. Pour aller plus vite, Bartek et Nathalie avait fait appel à leurs Ponyta, alors qu'Aela appela Bambiski. Les deux autres s'étonnèrent.

Nathalie – Tu ne veux pas monter sur Konoga?

Aela – Non je l'ai laissé à Bourg-Palette.

Bartek – Ben pourquoi?

Aela – J'ai mon Bambiski, et je préfère qu'elle puisse courir librement. Après Parmanie on devra prendre le bateau.

Nathalie – C'est vrai ça je n'y pensais plus.

Bartek – Mais comment tu vas nous suivre?

Aela – Ben depuis les airs! Pas vrai Bambiski?

Le Dracaufeu hocha de la tête et la dresseuse grimpa sur le dos de son Pokémon, Lis dans les bras. Le Pokémon feu s'envola dans les airs, survolant la route où se trouvaient les deux cavaliers. De haut, ils ressemblaient à des fourmis. Bientôt, après quelques heures à travers la plaine de Kanto, ils arrivèrent à Jadielle. Un peu surpris d'être déjà en ville, les trois dresseurs rappelèrent leurs Pokémon et se dirigèrent vers le centre Pokémon, espérant s'y reposer un petit peu avant de repartir. Il n'était pas encore une heure de l'après-midi.

Après avoir mangé, Bartłomiej se souvint de quelque chose et demanda à Aela

Tu veux venir au cimetière avec moi?

Aela – Maintenant?

Bartek – Oui. Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais l'occasion de revenir ici, et puis il faut que j'y aille. Tu veux bien?

Aela – Bon d'accord. Nathalie peut venir aussi?

Bartek – Oui bien sûr. Tu ne vas pas rester toute seule ici quand même.

Nathalie – Qu'est ce que tu veux aller faire au cimetière? Ce n'est pas forcément un endroit que j'aime beaucoup...

Bartek – Et bien, je...

Aela – C'est une longue histoire. Mais bon si tu te souviens de ce qu'on t'a raconté dans la forêt de Jade peut être que tu devineras.

Nathalie – Comme Bartek n'a pas donné plus d'explication que ça, je voudrais bien que tu m'expliques.

Aela – D'accord mais pas ici. Quand on sera là bas. Comme ça, on pourra le laisser seul un moment et je t'expliquerais.

Nathalie – D'accord.

Ils se rendirent donc tous les trois au cimetière, passant chez un fleuriste pour acheter quelques fleurs. Pendant que le garçon déposait les fleurs sur les tombes de sa famille, Aela se promenait avec Nathalie entre les allées, expliquant à la jeune fille blonde ce qui s'était passé. La jeune éleveuse comprenait mieux pourquoi lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à Jadielle, le garçon leur avait fait prendre un certain chemin et pourquoi il n'était pas partit voir sa famille. Il ne le pouvait simplement pas.

Les deux filles revinrent peu à peu à l'endroit où elles avaient laissé l'entraineur. Elles le retrouvèrent assis à même le sol, les yeux dans le vague. Il se laissa se faire remettre debout par les deux filles et les suivit toujours un peu dans la lune. Une fois au centre, Aela préféra essayer de le consoler que de le laisser dans un état pareil. Cependant, son humeur étrange dura jusqu'au soir, et finalement ils décidèrent de repartir seulement dès le lendemain.

La forêt de Jade commençait à prendre des teintes ocres, dès l'hiver le feuillage épais laissera la place aux branches nues. En attendant, Nathalie sur son Ponyta Shiny et Bartek – qui allait beaucoup mieux- sur son Ponyta, ainsi qu'Aela qui les survolait du haut des cimes des arbres sur Bambiski, tentaient de retrouver le chemin qu'ils avaient pris pour venir depuis Céladopole. Mais après quatre jours dans la forêt, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé. La dresseuse alla voir une énième fois si elle n'apercevait rien en volant sur Bambiski. Elle avait demandé à Canard de rester sur place pour scruter les alentours et aussi servir de point de repère pour la jeune fille pour qu'elle retrouve ses amis plus facilement. Après trois quart d'heure de vol, Bambiski prévint sa dresseuse d'un grognement.

Aela – Qu'y a-t-il Bambiski?

Le Dracaufeu montra un peu plus loin la lisière de la forêt, et un petit lac, ainsi que plus loin encore, les lumières de quelques maisons parsemées de ci de là.

Aela – Super Bambiski, tu as trouvé! Allez on fait demi-tour, il faut prévenir Nathalie et Bartłomiej.

Ils retournèrent donc au campement, et la dresseuse leur annonça la bonne nouvelle. Malgré cela, ils durent camper une dernière fois sur place, car la nuit était déjà tombée.

Ils repartirent dès le lendemain matin. Il leur fallut une demi-journée pour atteindre le petit lac où ils étaient déjà venus auparavant. Ils firent une pause pour manger ce qu'il leur restait de nourriture. En fouillant dans son sac pour voir si elle ne trouvait pas un dernier paquet de biscuit au fond, Aela vit l'oeuf de Lokhlass se mettre à scintiller. Elle le prit dans ses bras et rejoignit bien vite la petite plage du lac. Enfin, il y eut une sorte de petit craquement et l'oeuf prit la forme d'un Pokémon avec un long cou. Le Lokhlass, de couleur violette, regarda autour de lui, vit Aela et poussa le petit cri distinctif de son espèce, avant de se pencher vers la dresseuse qui lui caressa le museau.

Aela – Bonjour toi.

Le Lokhlass frotta sa tête contre la sienne. La dresseuse sortit son Pokédex, qui lui indiqua que le Lokhlass qu'elle avait était un mâle Shiny. Elle s'amusa à prendre quelques photos, puis elle dit sérieusement au bébé Pokémon.

Aela – Si je te nomme Bisounours, tu es d'accord?

Le petit chant que faisait le Pokémon ne laissait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il était tout à fait d'accord.

Aela – Bon dans ces cas. Bisounours, choisis une Pokéball.

Le Lokhlass opta pour la sphère bleue et entra dedans. Heureusement, après l'avoir fait sortir pour qu'il nage un petit peu, il voulut bien retourner dans sa Pokéball. Aela se demandait ce qu'elle aurait fait si Bisounours avait refusé d'y retourner.

Le petit groupe repartit bien vite sur la route, espérant arriver à la tombée de la nuit dans Céladopole. Ils reconnurent rapidement le panneau d'indication, et augmentèrent un peu l'allure. L'arrivée au centre fut un soulagement pour tous, et ils firent ce soir là un véritable festin, les enfants pouvant récupérés quelques forces en mangeant la nourriture du centre, et les Pokémon mangeant eux aussi, exténués après tout ce chemin parcouru. Et pour la première fois depuis un peu moins d'une semaine, Bartek, Aela et Nathalie purent dormir dans un vrai lit, bien au chaud.


	37. Chapter 33 : Le badge Prisme

Enfin l'heure du match contre la championne de Céladopole allait commencer! Enfin Aela avait une chance de pouvoir avoir son cinquième badge. En attendant...en attendant elle était coincée dans le centre Pokémon, à cause d'une fausse alerte à la bombe dans la rue. Pour la énième fois, elle soupira, tournant en rond autour d'une des tables de la salle d'attente.

Bartek – Appelles tes parents en attendant.

Aela – Mais si ils ouvrent pendant que je suis au téléphone?

Nathalie – Vas-y ça te fera passer le temps...et de toute façon ils ne sont pas près d'ouvrir...

Vu la foule qu'il y avait dans le centre Pokémon et dans les alentours, non, ils ne risquaient pas de sortir. La dresseuse se résigna.

Aela – Bon d'accord.

Elle prit Lis dans ses bras, et partit au téléphone. Elle avait voulu appeler après avoir fait son match, ne serait-ce que parce que c'était l'anniversaire de sa sœur. Ce fut d'ailleurs Umbrea qui répondit.

Umbrea – Oui allo?

Aela – Salut Umbrea bon anniversaire!

Umbrea – Merci Aela! Dis tu sais quoi? On va aller chez le professeur Chen cet après midi! Il dit qu'il a quelque chose pour moi!

Aela – Super. Dis tu sais mon oeuf?

Umbrea – Celui du Lokhlass?

Aela – Oui, et bien il a éclos. Enfin plutôt il s'est mis à briller et s'est transformer en Lokhlass. Mais il est un peu trop grand pour que je te le montre.

Umbrea – Oh dommage. Dis quand on sera chez le Professeur Chen, tu veux bien que je fasse un tour sur Konoga?

Aela – Seulement si un adulte est avec toi.

Umbrea – Et toi tu es où?

Aela – A Céladopole. Je voulais aller à l'arène ce matin mais il y a une alerte et on a dût rester dans le centre Pokémon. Donc j'espère y aller cet après midi!

Umbrea – Faut que tu gagnes hein.

Aela – On va faire de notre mieux.

Umbrea – Mince il faut que je raccroche.

Aela – D'accord fais un bisou tout le monde.

Umbrea – Au revoir!

Et elle raccrocha. Aela soupira et retourna auprès de ses amis. Pour la énième fois de la journée elle passa sa main dans la crinière de son Evoli, dans ses cheveux, avant de soupirer de nouveau.

Bartek – Aela arrête tu vas finir par nous stresser!

Aela – Mais je n'y peux rien moi!

Bartek – Prends ton mal en patience.

Aela – Facile à dire. Ça fait déjà un mois que j'attends de pouvoir gagner ce badge. Un mois!

Bartek – Je sais bien, mais maintenant ce n'est qu'une question de minutes!

Nathalie – T'inquiètes pas tu vas finir par aller la voir Erika, et gagner ton badge prisme par la même occasion!

Aela rougit et finit par se calmer. Après quelques minutes, la police laissa enfin les gens sortirent librement. Vu la ruée qu'il y eut dès l'ouverture des portes, Aela, Bartek et Nathalie préférèrent rester un peu en arrière. Quand le flux de la foule diminua, ils sortirent enfin à l'air libre, et partirent à la recherche du gymnase. Ils passèrent devant le casino, qui se remplissait de nouveau petit à petit, traversèrent des rues avec des bâtiments aux toits verts, avant de trouver enfin l'arène.

La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette sonna et entra. Un jeune homme vint les accueillir. C'était un élève d'Erika et il les amena à la championne, qui accepta le challenge de la jeune fille.

Le match était à trois Pokémon, sans limite de temps. Dans les bras d'Aela, Lis tremblait d'impatience. La dresseuse décida de lui donner sa chance alors que la championne faisait appel à Saquedeneu.

Le combat commença. L'Evoli se chargea d'envoyer une attaque jet de sable dans les yeux de son adversaire. Il riposta avec son attaque fouet liane. Lis fut touchée, mais utilisa sa vive-attaque. Malheureusement pour la renarde c'est ce qu'attendait la championne et elle demanda à Saquedeneu d'utiliser étreinte. Le Pokémon évolutif ne pouvait plus bouger, ligotée dans les lianes de son adversaire. Pour clore la manche, Erika ordonna à son Pokémon d'utiliser vol-vie. La petite Lis fut mis KO.

Aela se dépêcha d'aller la chercher, et en revenant à sa place lui demanda si elle allait bien. Lis avait un peu les larmes aux yeux, mais allait bien. La dresseuse la félicita, puis la laissa s'installer dans sa veste avant de préparer son prochain Pokémon.

Elle envoya sur place Bambiski. Quoi de plus logique que d'envoyer un Pokémon feu contre un Pokémon plante? Bambiski utilisa son lance flamme. Cependant cela n'eut pas l'air d'avoir d'effet sur le Saquedeneu, qui ne bougeait cependant pas. Aela ne comprenait pas. Cette attaque aurait dû affaiblir le Pokémon plante, mais il semble aussi en forme qu'en début du match. Elle tenta une autre attaque de feu. Mais toujours rien. Bambiski commençait lui aussi à s'impatienter. Il lança une attaque cru aile qui propulsa son adversaire un peu plus loin. Soudain Aela comprit. Saquedeneu avait utiliser son attaque racine, qui lui faisait gagner des PV, mais qui l'empêchait de bouger. Maintenant que le lien avec la terre de l'arène était rompu, il fallait rapidement en profiter. Bambiski utilisa son attaque lance flamme qui cette fois ci fit mouche et mit le coriace Pokémon KO.

Erika envoya ensuite Empiflor. À peine arrivé sur le terrain le Pokémon lança son attaque Tranch'Herbe. Bambiski riposta avec brouillard et disparut à l'intérieur. Le Pokémon ne le trouvait plus dans la fumée noire et épaisse et lançait des attaques dans le vide. Le Dracaufeu profita de la fumée pour s'envoler dans les airs et avoir un effet de surprise. L'attaque Croc de Feu affaiblit énormément Empiflor, qui tenta une dernière attaque Poudre Dodo, que le Pokémon feu chassa heureusement pour lui de ses ailes. La championne rappela donc son Pokémon, et envoya au combat Rafflesia.

Sûr de lui, Bambiski attaqua avec son lance flamme. Mais le Rafflesia tenu le choc, et envoya l'attaqua lance soleil. Ce fut le Dracaufeu qui fut KO, trop près qu'il était du Pokémon fleur.

Aela le rappela dans sa Pokéball – Tu t'es bien battu mon Bambiski. Puis elle envoya son dernier Pokémon, Canard.

Le Rafflesia ne laissa pas le temps au Roucoups de prendre ses repères et envoya l'attaque Poudre Toxik. L'oiseau riposta au dernier moment en utilisant son attaque Tornade, qui toucha le Rafflesia, la poudre avec. Cependant cela ne semblait pas l'affecter. Le Pokémon plante utilisa son attaque Mega-Sangsue. Le Roucoups de la dresseuse s'affaiblissait, mais la jeune fille lui fit utiliser Aeropique. Cette fois ci, le Rafflesia fut affaibli. Il rassembla cependant ces forces pour une dernière attaque Lance Soleil.

Aela prit rapidement les devants – Vite Canard, attaque Cru-Aile!

N'ayant pas encore eut le temps de finir de charger son attaque, le Rafflesia se prit l'attaque du Roucoups de plein fouet et tomba KO.

Arbitre – Rafflesia est KO. Le vainqueur du match est donc Aela du Bourg-Palette!

La jeune fille félicita son Pokémon, qui lui avait permis de gagner son cinquième badge. Erika s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit le badge prisme, synonyme de victoire à l'arène de Céladopole. Aela observa son badge au huit couleurs, puis le mit dans sa boîte à badge, avec les autres. Elle était si heureuse!

En partant de l'arène, ils décidèrent de faire un tour au parc de la ville, avec leur Pokémon. Bambiski état déçu d'avoir perdu contre un Pokémon plante et faisait la tête dans son coin. Lis était elle un peu triste d'avoir perdu aussi vite. Aela la rassura bien vite, en lui disant qu'on ne pouvait pas gagner à tous les coups, et qu'elle l'aimait quand même. Puis voyant que son starter faisait toujours la tête, elle laissa ses amis et partit le voir.

Aela – Et bien alors mon Bambiski, ça ne va pas?

Le Dracaufeu tourna la tête sur le côté, en poussant un soupir – grognement.

Aela – Tu es déçu d'avoir perdu...

Le Pokémon feu ne répondit pas, cherchant à masquer sa tête à sa dresseuse.

Aela – Mais tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas moi.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son Pokémon elle reprit – Je suis et je serais toujours fière de toi. Comme de tous les autres. Et puis, même si vous perdez, ce n'est pas que de votre faute, un peu de la mienne aussi. Tu as quand même battu deux des trois Pokémon d'Erika, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Bambiski se décida à tourner la tête vers la jeune fille, qui lui souriait.

Aela – Et puis, on devient plus fort en perdant quelque fois qu'en gagnant tout le temps. Comme ça on peut travailler ce qui n'allait pas.

Aela serra son Pokémon dans ses bras, et d'un commun accord, ils partirent faire un tour dans les airs. Un petit vol qui fit du bien à tout le monde, redonnant un peu de confiance et de bonne humeur à Lis et Bambiski.

Après le moment détente, Aela, Bartek et Nathalie retournèrent au centre Pokémon. L'infirmière Joëlle vint voir Aela.

Infirmière – Il y a un appel pour toi.

Aela – Ah bon?

Elle courut jusqu'au téléphone, et elle vit sur l'écran sa sœur et le Professeur Chen derrière. La petite fille était radieuse.

Umbrea – Devines ce que m'a offert Mr Chen?!

Aela – Heu.. Un ancien Pokédex?

La fillette pouffa de rire avant de continuer – Non encore mieux que ça! Une Pokéball!

Aela – Ah carrément?

Umbrea – Oui, je vais pouvoir attraper un Pokémon toute seule!

La dresseuse sourit avant d'ajouter – Mais dis moi d'abord...comment va Rondoudou?

Umbrea – Rondoudou va très bien. Elle adore se mettre en boule et dévaler la pente comme ça.

Aela – Fais attention à elle tout de même.

Umbrea – Oui oui!

Aela – Et le Miaouss de Maciej va bien aussi?

Umbrea – Oui. Maciej passe son temps à courir après, et puis ensuite c'est Miaouss qui court après Maciej. Et quand ils sont fatigués, ils dorment l'un sur l'autre.

Aela – C'est mignon.

Le Professeur Chen se glissa dans la conversation. - Dis-moi Aela, où en es-tu de tes badges?

Aela – J'ai gagné le badge prisme tout à l'heure. Il est avec les quatre autres.

La jeune fille lui montra sa boite où était rangé un badge gris, le badge roche; un badge en forme de goutte bleue, le badge cascade; un badge en forme d'étoile jaune et au coeur orange – ou de tournesol- le badge foudre ; un badge rond et jaune, le badge marais, et enfin le dernier, un badge avec huit pétales, de couleurs différentes à chaque foi, le badge prisme.

Professeur – Bravo, il t'en reste encore trois à gagner pour te qualifier à la ligue Pokémon de Kanto! Je crois que la prochaine ville avec une arène est Parmanie.

Aela – Oui, c'est là que nous allons, dès demain.

Professeur – Bon très bien. Je vais me charger d'avertir tes parents. Faites un bon voyage!

La communication coupa, et Aela put rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendait, se demandant sans doute quoi faire d'ici la fin de la journée. Nathalie proposa une petite séance toilettage et massage. Bartłomiej et Aela approuvèrent son idée et se rendirent dans le jardin du centre. Enfin, après avoir pris du bon temps, et après avoir mangé, tous partirent se coucher, profitant une dernière fois d'un bon lit bien chaud avant le voyage jusqu'à Parmanie.


	38. chapitre bonus 5 : Pikachu

**chapitre bonus 5 : Pikachu à la recherche du bonheur!**

_Point de vue de Pikachu, Forêt de Jade_

Le Chenipan adverse est KO! Encore une victoire pour super Pikachu! Je vois sur le côté mes admiratrices qui sont là. Je souris de mes petites canines. Un des Pikachu vient vers moi

« Dis Pikachu, tu saurais battre une nuée de Dardargnan? » me questionne-t-elle

« Possible » lui répondis-je, ne voyant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

Je m'entraine dans cette forêt depuis que je sais utiliser mes attaques. Depuis presque tout petit je dois dire. En fait je ne me souviens plus trop. Ce n'est pas vraiment parce que je veux frimer en prétendant être le plus fort. C'est juste qu'en cas de besoin, il faut bien se défendre, même contre plus grand que soi. Et puis..

« Tu me montreras un jour? » M'interrompt dans mes pensées la Pikachu, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Je frissonne.

« J'espère ne pas avoir à en arriver là! » Voilà ce que je lui répondis, plein de bon sens.

« Oh mais pour moi » me supplie-t-elle.

« Non, c'est trop dangereux » Fis-je une dernière fois en m'éloignant de quelques bons.

Je courus à un arbre, épuisé par toutes ses filles qui m'admirent autant. Je ne fais pourtant rien de spécial. Je m'entraine, voilà tout. Je soupire. Je combattais d'autres Pokémon plus ou moins fort pour essayer de trouver ce qui me manquait. A chaque fois, j'étais insatisfait. Pas content de ce que je mangeais, de là où je vivais, de ceux que je combattais. Il me manquait quelque chose. Mais malheureusement, je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi.

Je restais planté là, ne sachant trop combien de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'un Pikachu du groupe me fasse tomber de mon perchoir. Il avait l'air furax.

« Toi! » gronde-t-il « La Pikachu que j'aime ne parle plus que de toi! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait? »

J'essaye de le calmer « Rien du tout. Je ne sais même pas quelle est celle dont tu me parles. »

« A d'autres! Elle répète sans cesse que tu es le plus fort! » puis il ajoute « je te défie dans un combat! »

Un combat. Je ne refuse jamais un combat. J'accepte le défi. On se rend donc dans la clairière. Le match commence. J'attaque plus rapidement que lui et lui lance une vive attaque. Il riposte avec son attaque éclair. Attaque qui ne me fait pas grand chose, ça me chatouille. Je soupire, et fonce de nouveau sur mon adversaire, qui se prend un sacré coup. Il recule petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit piégé par un rocher. Je lance encore une vive-attaque, mais il réussit à m'esquiver le lascar! Ma tête tape contre le rocher qui était là. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'un caillou pouvait faire aussi mal. Je suis complétement sonné et mon adversaire me fonce dedans une dernière fois. Trop patraque, je tombe à la renverse.

Mon adversaire a gagné, et petit à petit, tout ceux qui s'était rassemblé autour du combat s'en vont, certains félicitant celui qui m'avait battu, me laissant enfin seul. La nuit commençait à tomber, mais moi je restais toujours étendu, regardant le ciel étoilé, sentant la légère brise dans ma fourrure. Je ne me relevais que le lendemain matin, l'aurore pointant à peine au dessus de la cime des arbres.

Je traversais ainsi une bonne partie de la forêt, mangeant à peine lorsque mon ventre se mit à gargouiller pour réclamer de quoi se contenter. Mais moi je continuais mon exil. En début d'après-midi, j'avais atteint la lisière de la forêt. Plus loin se dressait une ville. Là, une jeune fille me défia avec son Chenipan. Moi qui pensait pouvoir le prendre de vitesse, je me fis bien avoir. La fillette semblait patiente et m'avait fait ralentir avec de nombreuses attaques sécrétions, avant de me mettre KO. Finalement, elle m'attrapa.

En me laissant ressortir, elle me donna le nom de Chantilly. Qu'est ce que c'est au juste chantilly? Une montagne? Une mer? Une autre forêt? Est ce que ça se mange?

Le garçon qui accompagnait Aela – ma dresseuse, ce fut Minimki le Chenipan qui me l'apprit, réussit lui avec la même technique à attraper un Rattata. Il allait vite aussi celui là! Il faudrait que l'on fasse une course un de ces jours pour voir lequel des deux était le plus rapide!

Bien sûr en rentrant au centre Pokémon, on me nourrit. Je fis la connaissance des autres Pokémon d'Aela. Tous avaient un surnom. Bambiski le Salamèche, Canard le Roucool et celui contre lequel je m'étais battu, Minimki le Chenipan. Il y avait aussi les Pokémon du garçon.

En voyant Rattata, je lui fis part de mon envie de faire la course contre lui, pour voir qui était le plus rapide. Il accepta le défi. Malheureusement, ils fut déjà l'heure de retourner dans nos Pokéball.

Le lendemain, nous étions dans la Forêt de Jade. Cette fois-ci, nous avons pu faire la course. Rattata a été plus rapide que moi, mais de peu! Même nos dresseurs ont fait la course avec nous. Après nous être désaltéré, nous retournâmes dans nos Pokéball.

J'étais content de voyager avec la jeune fille. Je voyais des Pokémon que je ne voyais pas avant. Après encore une journée et demi dans la forêt, nous étions arrivés à la ville suivante. Apparemment, c'était Argenta. Bartek nous a fait faire des courses. J'ai réussi à gagner devant son Rattata! J'étais fier! Mais pour porter les deux Chrysacier, ce fut Salamèche le plus fort! Va falloir qu'on s'entraine dur pour arriver à en faire autant. Après manger, ce fut Aela qui s'occupa de nous. Elle s'occupait de moi en essayant de m'apprendre l'attaque queue de fer. Je m'entrainais dur. A la fin, j'étais exténué, mais j'arrivais à débuter l'attaque. Le problème venait ensuite. L'attaque ne fonctionnait plus. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi.

Le lendemain, je fis mon premier vrai combat contre un autre dresseur. Je battis assez facilement le Piafabec. Par contre pour Sabelette, on s'est mutuellement mis KO. Il faut dire que j'étais partit m'entrainer une partie de la nuit à peaufiner mon attaque, et après manger, je continuais un peu, jusqu'à ce que je sache parfaitement le faire.

Le match contre un autre dresseur eut lieu. Celui ci avait l'air plus vieux. Je devais me battre contre un énorme Rhinocorne. Il semblait tout de même un peu fatigué, et puis j'étais trop rapide pour lui. Au final, c'est moi gagna avec ma nouvelle attaque apprise si durement! Ma dresseuse pouvait être fière de moi!

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la ville d'après – Azuria, que je réussis enfin à trouver ce que je cherchais depuis tant de temps. Ma dresseuse et ses amis avaient commander des glaces, avec un crème blanche dessus. Je m'étais approché pour renifler la crème. Elle sentait le sucré. Aela m'expliqua que c'était de la chantilly. Alors, c'était donc ça! Elle me laissa goûter. Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. C'était délicieux! Ma dresseuse avait l'air ravie et commanda pour moi seul tout un bol de ce délicieux met. Je crois que je ne regretterais jamais de ne plus être dans ma forêt!


	39. chapitre 34 : Ronchonnage, Parmanie

La bruine matinale se dissipait à peine que Aela, Nathalie et Bartek était déjà en route pour Parmanie. Le chemin était un peu boueux par endroit, à cause de la pluie qui était tombé dans la nuit. Cependant, rien ne pouvait empêcher les braves Ponyta et Bambiski de parcourir le chemin à leur guise, avec sur leurs dos leurs dresseurs respectifs, trottinant ou volant dans les airs. Sur le dos de son Dracaufeu, Lis bien abritée dans sa veste avec juste sa tête qui dépassait hors du vêtement, Aela pouvait voir un peu plus loin que Nathalie et Bartek, et scrutait avidement l'horizon, dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir un peu plus loin Parmanie. Mais il n'y avait qu'à perte de vue des champs, bordés sur sa droite d'arbres en tout genre, et un peu plus loin sur la gauche de la rive d'un fleuve. Elle redescendait de temps en temps pour voir et prévenir les deux autres.

En une journée, ils avaient parcouru un tiers du chemin, et ils campèrent au bord d'un petit lac, où Aela put laisser Bisounours sortir et nager dans chaque recoin. Elle put même aller faire un petit tour sur le dos du Pokémon transporteur. Jaloux de ne pas pouvoir s'amuser avec sa dresseuse, Bambiski avait mis fin à la balade en prenant Aela dans ses bras et en l'emmenant faire un tour dans les airs.

Aela – Bambiski, qu'est ce que tu fais? Repose-moi s'il te plait!

Le Dracaufeu se mit à grogner.

Aela – Non, on ne joue pas à ce jeu là. Tu me reposes tout de suite!

À contre coeur, le Pokémon feu s'exécuta et posa sa dresseuse au sol, avant d'aller un peu plus loin. La jeune fille, elle, retourna faire un tour avec Bisounours, qui portait aussi Nathalie et Bartek sans trop de mal. Ils finirent par aller manger. Aela prépara donc ce qu'il fallait pour eux et les Pokémon. Ce n'est que lorsque tout le monde fut installé pour manger qu'elle remarqua que son starter n'était pas là. Ne le voyant nul part aux alentours, elle commença à s'inquiéter.

Nathalie – Je crois qu'il est partit bouder dans son coin tout à l'heure.

Bartek – Il va finir par se montrer va..

Aela – Mais s'il lui arrive quelque chose?

Bartek – Bambiski est très fort. Je pense que c'est plutôt aux autres de prendre garde à lui.

La dresseuse s'inquiétait tout de même, malgré les paroles un peu réconfortantes de ses amis. Elle n'avala pas grand chose et décida de se mettre en quête du Dracaufeu, qui n'était toujours pas réapparut au cours du repas. Avec Lis perchée sur sa tête, Canard qui survolait les environs et Chantilly installé sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse, ils partirent dans les environs, la pénombre s'installant un peu plus à chaque minute, la nuit tombant de plus en plus vite. Malgré les fourrés qui lui tailladait la peau à chaque passage, les quelques flaques d'eau encore présentes, les racines traitres dans le sol, Aela avançait toujours, appelant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait le nom de son Pokémon.

Alors qu'elle commençait à ne plus rien voir du tout, Canard revint vers elle, et semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle, la dresseuse suivit son Roucoups, jusqu'à la lisière d'une petite forêt. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, l'absence de lumière provenant de la nouvelle lune n'arrangeant pas beaucoup les choses. Mais une source de lumière orangée la guidait un peu plus loin, se reflétant sur les arbres et les rochers avant de s'évanouir dans la nuit épaisse. Sautant le dernier rempart qui lui restait, Aela le vit enfin. Dans une petite clairière, allongé sur le dos et contemplant les étoiles d'un œil morne, Bambiski ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un millimètre. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, le Dracaufeu se mit à grogner, avant de lancer une attaque flammèche et de se tourner sur le côté, dos à sa dresseuse.

Aela – Mais Bambiski...

Le Pokémon ne voulait rien entendre et s'envola dans les airs. Canard et Chantilly se chargèrent d'aller le rejoindre, tentant de le résonner pour qu'il redescende, mais Bambiski les ignora tout d'abord, avant que le Pikachu ne lui lance une attaque éclair, excédé de son attitude. Un combat s'engagea sous les yeux de la dresseuse, qui ne pouvait même pas intervenir, le combat se déroulant dans les airs. Impuissante, elle regardait les attaques fuser de part et d'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas voir ça. Lis dans ses bras, couina lorsqu'une attaque passa tout près d'eux. Dans un dernier élan, Aela appela de toute la force de ses poumons ses trois Pokémon. Canard et Chantilly revinrent bien vite au sol, désolés, pendant que le Dracaufeu, fatigué, se posait de l'autre côté de la clairière. La jeune fille rappela ses deux Pokémon, avant de s'approcher de son starter. Trop épuisé pour s'envoler, il se contenta de se mettre dos à elle. La dresseuse commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Lis sauta de ses bras et s'approcha du Dracaufeu. Elle tenta de lui parler, sans doute de le raisonner. Mais l'Evoli se retrouva bien vite de nouveau dans les bras d'Aela, apeurée.

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas essayer de s'approcher, la fillette tenta sa dernière chance.

Aela – Bambiski, pourquoi tu me fais la tête?

Le starter tourna la tête vers les étoiles, et soupira.

Aela – C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure?

Le Dracaufeu se mit à renifler, regardant partout sauf en direction de la jeune fille. Aela s'assit à côté de son compagnon de route, tentant de se justifier.

Aela – Tu sais Bambiski, j'essaye de passer un peu de temps avec tout le monde. J'avais déjà passer toute la journée avec toi et Lis, il était normal qu'avec ce petit lac, j'aille avec Bisounours.

La dresseuse entoura le cou de Bambiski de ses bras.

Aela – Et tu sais très bien que je vous aime tous. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être jaloux des autres. Toi, tu es là depuis le début, et ce sera toujours le cas.

Sentant des gouttes sur sa main, Aela leva la tête. Voir son ami pleurer était étrange et elle n'aimait pas voir ça. Elle recueillit avec ses doigts les quelques larmes qui coulaient.

Aela – Allez mon Bambiski. Il ne faut pas être triste. Tu sais bien que je ne vous laisserai jamais tomber et que je vous adore tous.

Sentant qu'elle allait pleurer elle aussi, elle serra ses bras autour du cou du Dracaufeu et lui fit le plus doux des câlins. Bambiski ne boudait plus et avait refermé son étreinte autour de sa dresseuse, plutôt soulagé après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Aela tombant de fatigue et de soulagement, le Pokémon feu se dépêcha de la faire rentrer au campement, où Nathalie et Bartek, contents de voir que tout le monde allait bien purent enfin aller dormir. Aela s'allongea et Bambiski vint bien vite la rejoindre, la protégeant de ses bras de quiconque oserait les séparer.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent le chemin vers Parmanie. Il n'avait pas plus dans la nuit, et les quelques flaques de la veille s'était dissipé. À terre, le paysage défilait, changeant lentement. La verdure de l'été laissait vraiment place au jaune orangé de l'automne. Dans le ciel, Bambiski volait au vent, Aela avec lui ainsi que Lis. Il s'amusait parfois à faire des pirouettes dans les airs, faisant rire la jeune fille, qui s'accrochait comme elle pouvait.

Ce ne fut que en début d'après midi du troisième jour de voyage qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Parmanie. Aela, Nathalie et Bartłomiej partirent donc au centre Pokémon prendre un repos bien mérité. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de récupérer ses Pokémon, le jeune garçon rentra dans quelqu'un d'autre en se retournant. En se frottant le dos, il s'excusa avant de reconnaître...Cédric. Il partit bien vite rejoindre les deux filles avant que le dresseur n'ait eu le temps de remarquer dans qui il avait foncé. Ce fut donc sous l'insistance de Bartek que les trois amis partirent se faire un tour dans la ville.

Bien sûr, ils y trouvèrent l'arène, ainsi que le parc Safari. L'après-midi étant bien avancée, ils décidèrent de s'y rendre le lendemain ou surlendemain, histoire d'aller attraper quelques autres Pokémon. Ils prirent par contre toutes les informations qu'ils voulaient sur le parc avant de repartir en ville.

Sur le chemin du retour au centre, ils croisèrent Cédric. Bien entendu, il reconnut le groupe et vint à leur rencontre

Cédric – Aela ! Nathalie !

Aela – Tiens Cédric. Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

Cédric – Bien, j'ai enfin gagné le badge de Safrania...il était temps. Bref, je suis arrivé ce matin à Parmanie, et j'ai décidé de prendre une journée de repos avant d'aller affronter le champion de l'arène et de capturer un max de Pokémon au parc Safari !

Bartek – C'est quand même fou. On est resté un moment au Bourg-Palette, et on en est au même point que toi...sauf que nous on est arrivé dans l'après-midi.

Le dresseur avec la casquette lui lança un regard noir avant de continuer

Cédric – Vous viendrez faire un tour au parc Safari vous aussi ?

Nathalie – Bien sûr. Mais on n'a pas encore décidé quand.

Cédric – On a qu'à faire tout ensemble !

Bartek – Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

Cédric – Répètes pour voir !

Bartek – Aela, demande à Bambiski ce qu'il en pense...

La dresseuse n'eut même pas besoin de prendre sa Pokéball, elle s'ouvrit toute seule, laissant apparaître Bambiski. Il regarda Cédric, grogna et lui lança une attaque flammèche.

Aela – Bon Cédric je crois que Bambiski n'est pas d'accord...

Son Pokémon l'avait prise dans ses pattes et continuait à grogner pour la forme après le dresseur à casquette.

Bartek – Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, on saura très bien trouver tout seul ce qu'on veut. Surtout qu'avec Bambiski, on ne risque rien.

Nathalie – Enfin du moins, Aela ne risque rien. Nous ce n'est pas sûr.

Bartek – Ben on a toujours nos Pokémon en cas de besoin.

Cédric – C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, y aller tout seul ? Dire que j'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu s'amuser.

Aela – Désolée, ce ne sera pas pour cette fois-ci.

Vexé, Cédric repartit, pestant après Bartłomiej et Bambiski. Ces deux derniers, complices, étaient en train de se féliciter, contents de ne pas avoir à le supporter le lendemain et surlendemain.

Ils retournèrent tous au centre Pokémon, pour manger, puis se reposer. Il fut décider que le lendemain, ils iraient au parc Safari et que le badge attendrait le surlendemain.


	40. Chapitre 35 : Parc Safari et badge

Il était neuf heures lorsque Aela, Bartek et Nathalie arrivèrent devant le parc Safari. L'immense bâtisse en pierre rouge semblait s'étendre sur des kilomètres. Un peu impressionnés, les trois enfants entrèrent tout de même. Un homme les accueilli. Ils payèrent leur entrée chacun, puis eurent les instructions et trente safariball chacun. Ces Pokéball étaient utilisables seulement dans l'enceinte du parc Safari et ne fonctionnait pas ailleurs. Ils avaient une demi journée devant eux pour attraper les Pokémon du parc.

Aela, Nathalie et Bartek allèrent donc dans l'immense terrain en passant par la deuxième porte. Ils ne rencontrèrent en prime abord aucun Pokémon. La forêt laissait la place aux champs, et ils entendirent un martèlement sourd qui se faisait de plus en plus bruyant. Lis et Tidou les avertir que quelque chose approchait par la droite. Ils virent d'abord un nuage de poussière, avant d'apercevoir un troupeau entier de Tauros. Alors que le troupeau passait devant eux, Aela et Bartek envoyèrent une safariball chacun. Deux des Tauros furent capturés. On les avait prévenus que les safariball allait ensuite à l'accueil, où on gérait les Pokémon attrapés par chaque dresseur. Personne ne s'étonna donc de voir les deux Pokéball disparaître.

Les enfants continuèrent leur chemin. Il y avait pas mal de petits étangs et de lacs où vivaient des Pokémon aquatiques. En longeant un des nombreux lacs, Nathalie vit un Canarticho qui semblait un peu perdu. Le trouvant adorable avec son poireau qu'il tenait dans son aile, elle l'attrapa. Le petit groupe décida de se mettre à la pêche un peu plus tard et repartit sur le chemin. Les deux filles capturèrent chacun un Mimitoss. Bartek attrapa un peu plus loin un Doduo qui l'avait presque bousculé. Il attrapa aussi un Insecateur occupé à couper des haies.

Ils décidèrent ensuite de faire une pause en pêchant. Au départ, ils ne péchèrent que quelques Magicarpe, qu'ils relâchaient presque aussitôt. Nathalie pécha même un Poissirène, mais comme elle en avait déjà un, elle le relâcha aussi.

Aela réussi à remonter un Ptitard, mais avant qu'elle ait pu essayer de l'attraper, le Pokémon lui avait mis des Torgnoles et avait replongé dans l'étang. Ses deux amis étaient hilares. Ils ne virent donc pas trois paires d'yeux les observer dans une petite grotte de l'autre côté.

Après une bonne heure à n'avoir eu aucune prise intéressante, les trois enfants allaient repartir, lorsque quelque chose s'enroula autour des yeux d'Aela, l'empêchant d'y voir et qui la fit trébucher. Nathalie était elle en train d'essayer d'enlever sa jambe d'un petit serpent bleu, et Bartek...lui était tombé dans le lac et sur sa tête un troisième serpent bleu était en train de rire. Les trois enfants prirent leur Pokédex en même temps, pour apprendre qu'il s'agissait là de Minidraco. La première à s'en étonner fut Nathalie.

Nathalie – Vous trouvez ça normal vous, de voir trois Minidraco ?

Aela – Heu, ça ne me perturbe pas plus que ça, pourquoi ?

Nathalie – Crois -moi, c'est pas le genre de Pokémon que tu croises à chaque coin de rue.

Bartek – C'est vrai...

Aela – Il y en a peut être une colonie ici. On est quand même au parc Safari.

Nathalie – Possible...

Aela – Mais ?

Nathalie – Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas essayer de les capturer. On aura peut être des problèmes à cause de ça.

Aela eut une mine déçue. Chacun reposa les Minidraco dans le lac. Ils décidèrent de rentrer et commencèrent le chemin de retour. Cependant les trois petit dragons semblaient avoir décidé de les suivre. Celui qui était auparavant sur la tête d'Aela grimpa le long de sa jambe et se faufila dans sa veste, en délogeant Lis, que sa dresseuse rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre.

Aela – Nathalie, on fait comment si ils semblent vouloir rester avec nous ?

L'éleveuse était en proie à un sacré dilemme. Se plier à la volonté des trois Pokémon de les accompagner ou respecter un éventuel règlement ? Elle n'eut pas longtemps à se poser la question car le Minidraco qui l'avait retenu avait trouvé les safariball et avait décidé de rentrer lui même dedans, se laissant attraper.

Bartek et Aela pouffèrent de rire.

Bartek – Bon et bien je crois qu'on va suivre ton exemple Nathalie.

Et avant que la jeune fille ait pu dire quoique ce soit, les deux autres étaient aussi attrapés. Elle soupira

Nathalie – Je me demande vraiment dans quoi on s'est lancé là...

Aela – Ce n'est pas de ta faute Nathalie. Ils voulaient de toute façon pas nous lâcher.

Nathalie – Oui mais quand même.

Bartek – T'inquiètes pas. On va rentrer de toute façon.

Ils firent donc le chemin en sens inverse, pressés de rentrer. Cependant, alors qu'ils étaient à une centaine de mètres du bâtiment principal, ils croisèrent Cédric. Celui ci souriait.

Cédric – Vous venez de commencer ?

Bartek – Non, on vient de finir.

Le garçon fit la moue.

Cédric – Vous avez attrapé quel genre de Pokémon ?

Aela – Mimitoss, Tauros, Insecateur, Canarticho, Doduo, des Pokémon aquatiques même si on en a pas attrapé, parce qu'on en avait déjà.

Cédric – Ah super, il y en a sûrement d'autres. Je vais aller tous les attraper ! A plus !

Et il repartit en courant dans le parc, cherchant des Pokémon à capturer.

Nathalie – Heureusement que tu ne lui as pas dit pour les p'tits.

Aela – Je préfère pas.

Bartek – Allez, on rentre.

Ils retournèrent donc à l'accueil, où on leur remis leurs Pokéball. Comme personne ne disait rien, ils récupérèrent leurs nouveaux Pokémon, ceux de Bartek et Aela allèrent directement chez le professeur Chen. Nathalie, elle pouvait en garder deux mais envoyer le troisième au ranch de sa mère. Elle demanda donc à utiliser le téléphone, et après moult hésitation, elle envoya la Pokéball de Mimitoss à sa mère.

Ils retournèrent au centre Pokémon pour manger un morceau et appeler le professeur Chen. Aela se chargea donc d'appeler le savant. Le téléphone sonna trois fois, avant qu'on ne décroche.

Professeur – Oui ?

Aela – Professeur, c'est Aela...et Bartek.

Professeur – Ah bonjour vous deux. Vous êtes allés faire un tour au parc Safari à ce que je vois ?

Bartek – Oui, mais comment vous le savez on n'a encore rien dit.

Professeur – C'est le seul endroit où on peut attraper des Tauros et autres Pokémon que j'ai eu il y a bientôt une heure.

Aela – Oui on s'est bien amusé. D'ailleurs professeur, j'aurais aimé vous demander.

Professeur – De quoi donc Aela ?

Aela – Et bien, Nathalie, Bartek et moi avons eu des Minidraco. Mais d'après Nathalie ils sont plutôt rares et on ne savait pas trop si on pouvait les attraper ou pas. En fait, c'est eux qui sont venus avec nous, pas vraiment l'inverse.

Professeur – Si cela peut vous rassurer, s'ils étaient a parc Safari, alors c'est qu'ils étaient plus ou moins sauvages et que vous pouviez les capturer.

A ce moment deux serpents bleu et blanc apparurent devant l'écran, regardant leurs dresseurs.

Aela – Bonjour vous deux. Au fait, professeur, j'aimerais bien pouvoir donner des surnoms à mes trois nouveaux Pokémon.

Professeur – Qui seraient ?

Aela – Taijine pour Tauros, Miouda pour Mimitoss et pour toi mon p'tit Minidraco ce sera Czuczu.

Professeur – Très bien. Je crois que Czuczu a déjà pris note de son surnom. Quant aux deux autres, je m'en chargerais.

Bartek – Professeur, est ce que je pourrais récupérer Insecateur s'il vous plait ? Je vous envoie Papilusion. Il sera content de revoir Minimki.

Professeur – Je te l'envoie de suite.

Le garçon partit poser la Pokéball de Papilusion sur la machine et revint ensuite avec celle d'Insecateur.

Bartek – Merci.

Professeur – De rien. Aela, tu veux en récupérer un ?

Aela – Non, je vais faire avec mon équipe actuelle merci. Je repasse au Bourg-Palette pour Noël de toute façon. Si j'ai des changements à faire, je le ferai sans doute à ce moment là.

Professeur – C'est toi qui voit.

Aela – A bientôt Professeur !

Ils allèrent faire un tour au terrain vague, profitant du temps qui se maintenait, même s'il ne faisait pas vraiment beau. En voyant la taille du terrain, Bartek proposa un petit jeu.

Bartek – Si on jouait au foot ?

Aela – Il ne faut pas être deux équipes de onze pour ça ?

Bartek – Je parlais avec les Pokémon.

Aela – Mais on ne peut avoir que six Pokémon sur nous tu le sais bien.

Bartek – Pas besoin de onze Pokémon. Il suffit de faire six contre six, comme au hockey.

Nathalie – Moi ça ne m'intéresse pas trop, je vais juste regarder je crois.

Bartek – Et toi Aela ?

Aela – Toujours partante !

Bartek – Bon ben c'est partit.

Ils firent donc les buts avec des bouts de bois plantés dans la terre, puis tracèrent plus ou moins les limites du terrain avant d'appeler leurs Pokémon. Les équipes étaient donc composées ainsi :

*équipe d'Aela : Bisounours au gardien, Canard et Gapcio en défense, Chantilly, Lis et Bambiski en attaque.

*équipe de Bartek : Rattatac au goal, Insecateur et Ferosinge en défense, Krabby, Ponyta et Tidou en attaque.

Bien sûr les deux dresseurs étaient les coach de leur équipe. Après avoir expliqué aux Pokémon comment fonctionnait le jeu, et que chacun ait donné des consignes à son équipe de son côté, le match put commencer.

Le coup d'envoi fut lancer par Tidou qui fit passer la balle de la tête à Krabby. Krabby lança de toutes ses forces la balle vers Ponyta mais Canard intercepta la balle que Gapcio récupéra et tenta d'envoyer vers Chantilly. Malheureusement son tir fut trop faible et le Pokémon se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Ce fut Tidou qui récupéra le premier le ballon, et qui tira le premier au but. Bisounours arrêta facilement son tir, et envoya le ballon vers les attaquants. Bambiski contrôla le ballon, dribbla Ferosinge et tira en direction du but. Un à zéro pour l'équipe d'Aela.

Le match repris. Alors que Tidou partait à l'attaque, Gapcio tenta un tacle. Mais il fit une faute et il y eut coup franc pour l'équipe de Bartek. Insecateur profita d'un moment de mésentente dans l'équipe d'Aela pour envoyer le ballon directement dans le but. Le score était de un partout.

L'équipe d'Aela engagea. Il y eut aucun but pendant près de dix minutes, lorsque Lis, sur un long ballon de Canard, parvint à tromper Rattatac. Deux à un pour Aela.

Nathalie, qui vérifiait le temps, indiqua qu'il était temps de prendre une petite pause. Puis le match repris. Ponyta et Tidou marquèrent, alors que du côté d'Aela, ce fut Chantilly qui marqua. Le match se termina sur un match nul trois partout.

En tout le match avait duré une bonne heure. Les Pokémon étaient épuisés, mais s'étaient bien amusé. Bartek et Aela rappelèrent leurs Pokémon, avant de prendre dans leurs bras Tidou et Lis, qui pouvaient à peine tenir plus longtemps sur leurs pattes.

Aela, Bartek et Nathalie retournèrent donc au centre Pokémon, d'autant qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette se demandait si elle allait pouvoir faire un brin de toilettes à tout son petit monde si il pleuvait. Elle demanda donc à l'infirmière Joëlle si elle pouvait le faire à l'intérieur du centre. L'infirmière lui répondit que non, mais qu'elle pouvait aller à la véranda pour ça. Un Leveinard lui montra donc où se trouvait la véranda, et Aela put y laisser sortir librement ses Pokémon. Elle s'occupait toujours en premier de Bambiski. Pas mécontent d'être de nouveau tout propre, il alla s'installer paresseusement sur l'herbe pendant que sa dresseuse s'occupait des autres. Après un dernier coup de brosse à Lis, elle put de nouveau retourner dans le hall du centre, où elle croisa Cédric qui rentrait tout juste de son Safari, trempé et boueux. Bien qu'il maugréait, on pouvait voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

Cédric – Aela ! Devines un peu quels Pokémon j'ai attrapé ?

Aela – Heu ?

Cédric – Une Kangourex, un Scarabute, et bien d'autres !

Aela – Ben c'est bien.

Elle était rassurée qu'il n'est pas dit « et un Minidraco ». Elle n'était pas sûre que le dresseur du Bourg-Palette sache tenir sa langue.

Cédric – Et je suis prêt pour demain pour aller défier le champion de l'arène. !

Aela – Ah ça, si tu es prêt comme à Safrania, tu ne risques pas de l'avoir.

Bartek étouffa un fou rire. Cédric était bien évidemment vexé et blessé dans son orgueil, et partit sans un mot. Aela se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien put dire cette fois-ci.

Nathalie et Bartłomiej explosèrent enfin de rire, en disant que la dresseuse lui avait mis un sacré vent pour le coup. Se rendant compte enfin de ce qu'elle avait dit, elle sourit timidement, mais déclara que c'était plus pour taquiner qu'autre chose.

Ils finirent tout de même par aller se coucher, car le lendemain, Aela voulait être la première à affronter Koga.

Tôt le matin, les trois enfants se rendirent à l'arène de Parmanie. Ils y trouvèrent le champion, qui accepta le défi de la jeune fille, et les invita à entrer dans le bâtiment.

L'arbitre de la rencontre annonça les règles habituelles, et le combat commença. Koga le champion envoya un Smogo, Aela envoya Gapcio. Le Psykokwak griffa sur les ordres de sa dresseuse le Pokémon poison qui était rond comme un ballon et flottait dans les airs. Cependant le Smogo répliqua avec détritus, et Gapcio ne voyait plus grand chose. Il utilisa alors l'attaque Psyko, affaiblissant beaucoup son adversaire. Cependant, après moult attaques pistolet à O, et quelques attaques du côté de Smogo, l'adversaire réussit à prendre le dessus sur le Psykokwak et le mis KO.

Aela changea de Pokémon et envoya Bisounours. Le Lokhlass était prêt pour son premier combat en arène. Il utilisa son pistolet à O, d'une puissance un peu supérieur à celle du Psykokwak et mis KO Smogo. Koga rappela Smogo dans sa Pokéball et envoya Grotadmorv.

Le seul problème de Bisounours était qu'il ne pouvait pas se déplacer. Aela trouva le moyen de lui faire arroser le sol et d'utiliser laser glace. Comme Grotadmorv avait été mouillé par l'eau, il fut coincé par la glace, et le Lokhlass eut tout le loisir de glisser vers lui et de l'attaquer avec charge. Bientôt, le Pokémon du champion fut KO également.

Il envoya donc son dernier Pokémon, Smogogo. L'astuce de la glace ne marchait plus, car comme sa sous-évolution, Smogogo lévitait. Il était rapide et évitait toute les attaques facilement. Bisounours fut mis KO après un rude combat.

Aela rappela donc Bisounours, et envoya Bambiski. Il fit fondre la glace avec son attaque lance-flamme, puis lança l'attaque surchauffe. L'eau au sol se transforma en vapeur, créant un épais brouillard blanc dans l'arène. Lorsque la vapeur se fut dissipé, Bambiski fut plus rapide et lança sa puissante attaque sur Smogogo, qui venait tout juste d'utiliser l'attaque brouillard. Il y eut une explosion. Cette fois lorsque le sable et la fumée se dissipèrent, Smogogo était KO, et Bambiski dans les airs.

Le champion rappela Smogogo et s'approcha d'Aela pour lui donner le badge âme.

La dresseuse le remercia, et déposa son nouveau badge avec les autres. Puis, après avoir eu les félicitations de ses amis, ils repartirent en direction du centre pour un repos bien mérité. En chemin, ils virent une affiche pour un concours qui devait avoir lieu début novembre. Nathalie demanda à ses deux amis si elle pouvait y participer. Voyant ses étoiles dans les yeux, Aela et Bartek acceptèrent, sachant que cette fois, ils regarderaient depuis les gradins le spectacle et pour encourager l'éleveuse.

En rentrant, ils ne virent même pas Cédric qui sortait pour aller gagner son badge lui aussi. Ils ne le surent qu'en milieu d'après midi, lorsqu'une tempête équipée d'un casquette vint mettre sous leurs yeux étonnés un badge âme durement récolté, et avec une once de fierté, le dresseur lança

- Tu vois, moi aussi je l'ai eu mon badge !

Ce qui, bien sûr n'avait pas manqué de faire éclater de rire Nathalie et Aela, un peu moins Bartłomiej, qui n'était pas franchement ravi. Mais par chance, le dresseur ne leur parla pas du concours. Il semblait ne pas avoir vu l'affiche et personne dans le groupe ne comptait lui en parler, Aela encore toute à sa joie d'avoir eu son sixième badge, Nathalie se disant qu'il ne faisait qu'essayer, et Bartek qui ne voulait pas avoir le dresseur dans les pattes pendant encore une semaine entière.

C'est donc d'excellente humeur qu'ils allèrent dans leur chambre attribué, pour prendre un repos bien mérité !


	41. Chapitre bonus 6 : Nidoran

**Chapitre bonus 6 : Nidoran, ou comment la peur peut mener à l'amour**

_Alentours d'Argenta, point de vue de Nidoran mâle_

J'ai une grande et belle famille. Dans notre fratrie, nous sommes sept ! On a tous une particularité. Ma petite sœur est la seule fille de la famille. Un de mes frères peut repérer les baies juteuses à un kilomètre à la ronde rien qu'à son odorat. Un autre de mes frères voit si loin et si bien qu'il peut repérer un moustique à plusieurs mètres quand nous on ne l'aura pas vu. Un autre est si sensible au toucher, que lorsqu'on l'effleure il se roule sur le dos, secoué d'un fou rire.

Ma particularité à moi ? J'ai une bonne ouïe. Ce que mon frère voit, moi je l'entends. Au fil du temps, j'ai appris à cibler les sons, et à savoir en fermant les yeux d'où ils provenaient.

Il m'a fallu beaucoup d'entrainement. Je sortais souvent le soir, pour m'exercer, quand tout au dehors était calme. Au départ, j'entendais un tout. Une masse uniforme de sons indistincts. Puis, petit à petit, jours après jours, j'ai appris à différencier les sons. À écouter chacun des bruits un à un, sans qu'il soit entravé par un autre.

C'est bien pratique de savoir utiliser son ouïe de la sorte. Le seul problème, c'est que je suis très sensible des oreilles, et un son beaucoup plus fort qu'un autre auquel je ne m'attendais pas peut me faire sursauter !

Un jour, j'étais partit me promener, comme d'habitude, écoutant le chant des Roucool dans les bois, le bruit de pattes des Pokémon insectes grouillants sur les feuilles. Je rêvais. Rêvais de rencontrer une jolie Nidoran et de passer ma vie avec elle. Le temps s'écoula sans que je ne me rende compte que les nuages bien trop noirs pour ne pas être menaçants commençaient à surplomber le ciel, et que la nuit arrivait également.

Lorsque le premier éclair apparut dans le ciel, je le regardais d'un air étonné. Je n'avais jamais vu rien de si beau et de si effrayant auparavant. Mais la balance pencha rapidement pour l'effrayant après l'horrible grondement qui s'en suivit. Paniqué, apeuré, je cherchais à faire demi-tour, à rentrer chez moi. Mais j'étais partit bien loin de ma maison. J'étais complètement perdu !

Je réussis tout de même à trouver refuge sous une cavité rocheuse. M'enfonçant le plus possible à l'abri dans la petite frotte, je finis par m'allonger, grelottant de froid et de peur. Toutes ces lumières bizarres et ces grondements sourds semblaient ne pas vouloir finir. Soudain, un autre Pokémon fit irruption dans ma cachette, grelottant aussi à cause de la pluie, demandant d'une petite voix

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Le son de cette voix était si enchanteur, que malgré le tremblotement qui l'altérait, je la trouvais magnifique.

« Oui » répondis-je, curieux de savoir qui possédait une aussi jolie voix. « Mais vous pouvez rester là en attendant que la pluie cesse si vous voulez »

La créature s'approcha de moi, se mettant dans le peu de lumière qui émanait de l'entrée. C'était une Nidoran femelle ! Je l'invitais sans attendre à venir contre moi, me présentant du même coup. Elle semblait ravie d'être tombé sur moi et non sur un quelconque Pokémon effrayant. Moi, réconforté par sa voix, je ne faisais plus attention à l'orage au dehors. Nidoran restait contre moi. Et on parlait, parlait. De notre famille. De notre petite vie. De ce qu'on aimait ou pas. Après que l'orage fut passé, je décidais de la raccompagner jusqu'à son terrier. Je lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue en guise d'au revoir, nous promettant de nous revoir dès le lendemain. Puis je rentrais enfin dans mon terrier. Je devais avoir une drôle de tête, car mes frères me demandèrent de suite ce qui s'était passé pour que j'ai une tête pareille. Je décidais de leur dire que j'avais été surpris par les éclairs venant du ciel, comme si Electhor avait décidé de se déchainer en ce jour, puis je partis me coucher, rêvant de ma petite Nidoran à la voix d'ange.

Je la revis les jours et les mois qui suivirent. On pouvait passer la journée ensemble sans que l'on remarque le temps passer, et un jour, devant son terrier, ce fut elle qui m'embrassa ! Je devais avoir l'air encore plus ahuri que le jour de l'orage en rentrant, parce que ma fratrie en a bien profité !

Un jour d'été ensoleillé, alors que comme toujours nous nous promenions en plein milieu de l'après-midi, deux dresseurs nous repérèrent. Ils envoyèrent pour nous combattre deux Papilusion. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'attaquer, car le Papilusion devant moi et l'autre nous lancèrent une attaque poudre Dodo.

Lorsque je pus ressortir de la balle, j'eus droit à un petit nom. Kobold. Pour mes grandes oreilles paraît-il. Moi je cherchais des yeux ma dulcinée. Elle était avec le garçon. Je fus rassuré lorsque je sus que les deux enfants voyageaient ensemble. Au moins je verrais ma petite Nidoran. Tout allait donc pour le mieux.


	42. chapitre bonus 7 : Psykokwak

**Chapitre bonus 7 : Psykokwak a laissé son sens de l'orientation avec son groupe mais pas son coeur.**

_Sud d'Azuria, point de vue de Psykokwak_

Je suis perdu. Complètement perdu. Où est-ce que je peux bien me trouver moi ? Je vois un panneau. Mais je ne sais pas lire les signes humains. Et je ne vois aucun Pokémon aux alentours pour m'aider. Je continue ma route. Je vois une petite mare. Comme j'ai soif, je m'approche histoire de me rafraichir. Alors que je me penche pour avaler de l'eau, on me pousse à l'eau. Je panique. Je ne sais pas nager ! Celui qui m'a poussé n'est autre qu'un Machoc. Je remarque enfin que j'ai pied et je me relève pour m'en prendre à cet hurluberlu. Mais je me fais vite rabrouer et c'est moi qui suis à m'excuser, alors que je n'ai rien fait.

Je trouve sur les arbustes quelques baies, que je mange avec appétit. Je croise quelques insectes, qui tentent de m'expliquer où l'on se trouve. Mais ça ne m'avance pas pour autant. Je repars vers la route, essayant grâce aux indications confuses que je possède de retourner chez moi.

Je ne vais pas sur la route même. Il y a quelques dresseurs qui sont là et moi je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir à combattre leurs Pokémon. Je suis un peu froussard sur les bords. Je reste donc derrière les arbustes qui longent la route. Soudain, j'aperçois plus loin, vers une maisonnette trois enfants. Ils ont l'air ravis d'entrer. Il faut dire qu'avec la chaleur et les moustiques je les comprends. Il y a une des deux filles qui me paraissait sympathique. Je décide donc de les suivre discrètement. Peut être que je peux en savoir plus ? Je les entends discuter. Je vois des lueurs orangés sur les murs et je suis, ne voulant pas rester seul dans le noir. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'ils disent. Apparemment il y aurait Bartek, Nathalie et Aela. Une des filles se retourne plusieurs fois. Je crois qu'elle se doute que je les suis. Dire que je pensais être discret !

Quand elle revient en arrière pour voir qui la suis, je passe sur le côté et sors avant elle. Je me cache dans le premier buisson que je vois, car les deux autres sont déjà là. La jeune fille revient. J'apprends qu'il s'agit d'Aela. Elle a l'air un peu perturbé. Moi je tombe à la renverse. Elle m'entend et envoie un Nidoran pour me piquer. Aïe, j'aurais jamais cru que ça ferait aussi mal. Je sors malgré moi de ma cachette, courant autour de la fillette.

Elle m'attrape dans ses bras, me dépose un bisou sur le front et me demande si c'est moi qui les suis.

Ben oui, pourquoi ?

Elle me repose sur le sol et s'en va. Ils doivent aller à Carmin-sur-Mer. Moi, je décide que je veux rester avec elle. Qui sait, peut être qu'elle voudra bien de moi et m'apprendre à nager ? Ils accélèrent l'allure, et moi avec mes petites pattes, je n'arrive pas à les suivre. Je me rends compte que je les ai perdu et je commence à paniquer. Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir faire si je ne la trouve plus ? Il faut que j'aille à Carmin ! Mais c'est de quel côté ?

Alors que je tente de me situer, je me fais percuter par un humain à roue. Il me crie après, mais ne semble pas avoir grand chose et repart. Moi j'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai très mal. Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à pouvoir marcher normalement encore.

Je vois soudain Aela venir vers moi, elle me prend de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle m'emmène avec elle. La jeune fille me confie ensuite à l'infirmière Joëlle. La dame aux cheveux roses s'occupe de moi et soigne ce qui me fait mal. Elle me donne un calmant et la douleur s'en va.

Je voudrais me relever, retrouver Aela. Mais je ne le peux pas. Finalement c'est elle qui me rejoint. Elle me demande si je vais mieux. Je réponds que oui, et elle semble désolée de ce qui s'est passé. Je fais un effort surhumain pour atterrir dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas la laisser partir comme ça. Elle comprend que je veux rester avec elle. Cependant elle préfère attendre que je sois en pleine forme.

Elle me laisse donc de nouveau, et après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je me sens de nouveau apte à parcourir monts et vallées. Il faut déjà que je retrouve Aela. À l'aide de mon choc mental, j'ouvre les portes des chambres une à une. Je trouve enfin celle qui m'intéresse. J'entre dans la chambre et cherche le lit de la jeune fille. Je le trouve et grimpe difficilement dessus. J'ai encore un peu sommeil et ils dorment encore, je me rendors donc. Un peu plus tard, c'est elle qui me réveille, et se faisant elle me tend une Pokéball, dans laquelle j'entre sans problèmes.

Elle me laisse sortir à l'extérieur, et me baptise Gapcio. Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire Gapcio ? Je penche la tête sur le côté, essayant de trouver la signification de ce nom. Cependant il me plait bien et je l'adopte aussitôt. Aela s'occupa de moi et de ses autres Pokémon, et je fis la connaissance de tous les autres.


	43. Chapitre 36

**chapitre 36 : semaine d'entraînement et problèmes en tout genre**

Une des premières choses par laquelle commencèrent les trois jeunes gens...fut de se rendre chez le coiffeur de la ville. Aela voulait absolument y passer, parce qu'elle avait « les cheveux horriblement longs » selon elle...c'est à dire d'un point de vue extérieur, qui arrivaient à peine aux épaules. Les deux autres avaient suivis, trouvant que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça.

La dresseuse put donc de nouveau avoir sa coupe préférée, court avec quelques mèches à l'arrière et devant. Nathalie en avait profité pour les faire couper juste en dessous des épaules. Bartek y était passé un peu lui aussi. Ils ressortirent une bonne heure plus tard beaux comme des sous neufs.

Il fut décidé qu'en ce premier jour de semaine spéciale, chacun s'entrainerait à ce qu'il souhaitait. Nathalie partit donc se balader au parc pour mettre au point quelques stratégies pour le concours, Bartłomiej décida de galoper avec Ponyta avant de faire faire quelques entrainements à tout le monde, Aela, elle décida d'explorer le sud de la ville. Il se trouve que la ville était en bord de l'océan. Elle décida de faire un tour avec Bisounours, qui méritait bien de se promener un petit peu dans son élément lui aussi. Elle laissa sortir aussi Gapcio, qui comme toujours paniqua un peu avant de se rassurer, et de nager le dos crawlé à côté du Lokhlass. Après une bonne heure passée sur le dos de Bisounours, Aela revint vers la petite plage qu'elle avait trouvé et laissa sortir le reste de ses Pokémon. Bambiski, Canard et Chantilly regardèrent l'immense étendue d'eau devant eux. Pendant que le Pikachu piquait une tête dans l'eau salée, Bambiski et Canard faisait la course dans les airs, suivit en dessous d'eux par Bisounours. Lis n'osait pas aller dans l'eau, et Gapcio, épuisé, s'était laissé tomber sur la plage de sable.

La dresseuse se changea, prit l'Evoli dans ses bras, et se rendit dans l'eau qui était froide. Lis trempa sa patte avant gauche dans le liquide et la retira bien vite en la secouant dans tous les sens. Bisounours arriva près de sa dresseuse et l'invita à remonter sur son dos.

Alors qu'elle suivait des yeux la course aérienne entre son Dracaufeu et son Roucoups, Aela entendit une voix qui ressemblait à celle d'un petit garçon.

« Accroches-toi Aela, je vais aller plus vite. »

Étonnée, la jeune fille se retourna dans tous les sens pour savoir qui lui avait parlé. Bisounours pouffa de rire

« Ben c'est moi. »

« Bisounours ?! » réussit à prononcer la dresseuse.

« Oui » répondit le Lokhlass.

Aela - Mais comment tu arrives à parler ma langue ?

Bisounours – C'est simple. Par télépathie.

Aela – Tu es capable de faire de la télépathie ?

Bisounours – Bien sûr. Tous les Lokhlass en sont capables. Enfin je crois.

Aela – Je pourrai ne pas parler que tu comprendrais quand même ?

Bisounours – Je pense que oui. Mais je ne sais pas encore bien maîtriser ça.

Aela – On verra ça alors. Vas-y fonce mon Bisounours !

Le Lokhlass força l'allure et réussit à rattraper Canard et Bambiski. La dresseuse les appela pour qu'ils fassent demi-tour, il allait être temps de rentrer.

Ils repartirent donc rejoindre Chantilly et Gapcio sur la plage, où la dresseuse se sécha et se rhabilla avant de rappeler ses Pokémon et de rejoindre le centre Pokémon. Elle était en train de se demander si Bartek et Nathalie entendrait Bisounours parler eux aussi, et ce fut Bisounours qui lui apporta sa réponse. « Avec un peu d'entrainement, j'arriverai à vous parler à vous trois en même temps. Pour le moment je ne peux le faire qu'avec une personne à la fois. » lança-t-il à travers sa Pokéball.

Aela rigola, et le Lokhlass reprit « Bambiski voudrait bien aussi pouvoir parler avec toi comme je le fais. »

Aela – Oh Bambiski..Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour que je t'apprécies tu le sais.

Nathalie – Je peux savoir à qui tu parles comme ça ?

Aela – Heu ben... A Bambiski pourquoi ?

Bartek – Tu penses qu'il peut t'entendre à travers sa Pokéball ?

Aela – Bien sûr...je l'ai su à l'instant.

Nathalie – Aela...le mélange chaud froid n'a pas dû te faire du bien..

Aela – Mais..

Bisounours lui parla toujours par la pensée – Laisse moi faire.

Aela pensa – D'accord.

Soudain Nathalie se figea et se retourna vers Bartek.

Nathalie – Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Bartek – Moi ? Rien du tout.

Aela – Je confirme, il n'a rien dit.

Nathalie – Mais alors, si ce n'est pas Bartek, qui...

Elle s'interrompit, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, ébahie.

Bartek – Et bien quoi ?

L'éleveuse regarda Aela

Nathalie – Comment c'est possible ?

Bisounours – Elle sait maintenant que je peux parler avec vous.

Aela – Moi aussi je n'en revenais pas tout à l'heure.

Bartek – Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Nathalie – Et bien heu...

Elle se tut.

Bartek – Qu'est ce que vous me cachez toutes les deux ?

Il resta sans voix pendant que les deux filles se marraient dans leur coin.

Bartek – Hmm je peux savoir depuis quand Bisounours est télépathe ?

Aela – Ma foi, il a commencé ça tout à l'heure quand je me baladais avec lui.

Nathalie – Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Aela – Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

Bartek – Oui c'est vrai. Tu crois qu'il peut nous parler à nous trois en même temps ?

La dresseuse n'eut pas besoin de donner la réponse, le Lokhlass s'en chargea.

Bartek – D'accord, c'est pas pour tout de suite donc.

Les jours suivants furent surtout consacrés à Nathalie pour son concours. Le matin, la jeune fille tentait des combinaison, travaillait sur tout ce qui avait trait aux concours, puis l'après-midi, Bartek et Aela se partageaient l'entrainement au combat, qui était le plus grand point faible de la jeune éleveuse – coordinatrice. Bartek s'occupait plus de l'endurance, et Aela de la précision des attaques. Parfois, à la fin d'un entrainement, Nathalie devait faire un petit combat à un Pokémon contre un que celui qui ne participait pas filmait. Ensuite, ils pouvaient visionner ce qui allait et ce qui n'allait pas et perfectionner encore et toujours chacun des Pokémon au combat.

Cependant, un après-midi, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Trois jours avant le concours, Bartek était en charge de l'entrainement, et Aela, elle flânait en ville, en quête d'un dresseur à défier, pour entrainer elle aussi ses Pokémon. Elle se demandait où elle pourrait bien trouver quelqu'un. Elle finit par arriver au bord de la mer, l'endroit même où elle avait passé son après-midi en début de semaine. Elle déposa Lis sur le sable, et s'assit sur un rocher plat, regardant la mer. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une voix dédaigneuse lui adressa la parole.

« Miss-Hasard s'ennuie et n'a plus d'ami ? »

La dresseuse se retourna et lança un regard noir à son rival.

Aela – Mes amis sont en plein entrainement pour le concours.

Franck – Ouais, ouais. En attendant, on va voir qui a le plus progressé depuis la dernière fois.

Ils allèrent sur une plage un peu plus grande et complètement désertique. Il n'y avait pas un Miaouss en vue. Lis dans les bras d'Aela tremblait un peu. Elle ne connaissait pas le garçon mais il avait le don de mettre en colère sa dresseuse, ce qui arrivait assez rarement.

Franck – On utilise nos six Pokémon. Pas de limite de temps. Les changements sont tolérés.

Aela n'eut pas le temps acquiescer, Franck envoyait déjà sur le terrain son Starter, qui avait évolué en Tortank. Aela envoya Bisounours. Les deux Pokémon plongèrent dans la mer. Le combat entre les deux Pokémon aquatique commença. Aucun ne réussissait à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Pas même Bisounours lorsqu'il utilisa son laser glace pour congeler l'eau autour du Tortank. Mais il avait anticiper le coup et avait lancé son attaque Coud'Krane pour briser la glace et mettre KO le Lokhlass avec Casse-Brique. Aela rappela son Pokémon, qui s'excusa par télépathie d'avoir perdu, alors qu'Aela disait que ce n'était rien et appela Canard. Elle fut médusée de voir Franck rappeler Tortank et appeler Rapasdepic. Ce dernier était bien plus rapide que Canard, malgré les nombreux entrainements qu'il avait eu. Il fut mis à terre par l'attaque Aeropique. Cependant, le corps du Roucoups se mit à luire, et à grandir. Canard avait évoluer en Roucarnage!Requinquer, Canard se lança de nouveau à la poursuite du Rapasdepic. Bien plus rapide avec son envergure plus grande, il le rattrapa facilement et lança son attaque cru-aile suivi d'une attaque Aeropique qui mis pour de bon KO le Rapasdepic.

Franck le rappela, et envoya cette fois-ci un Dodrio. En le voyant, Aela se frotta les yeux croyant rêver. Le corps de Dodrio était de couleur jaune, jaçoit que les plumes de sa queue étaient marrons. Il semblait à Aela que même les Shiny n'avaient pas cette couleur si étrange, du moins de ce qu'elle se souvenait du livre qu'elle avait acheté il y a peu. Elle se souvint que les Dodrio Shiny était plutôt vert... comment oublier sa couleur préférée ? Elle demanda à Canard s'il voulait continuer à combattre. Devant son accord, Aela le laissa attaquer. Malheureusement, après une triple attaque de Dodrio, le courageux Canard fut KO lui aussi.

Pas bête, Aela appela alors Chantilly. La souris électrique se chargea d'envoyer une attaque tonnerre sur l'oiseau...qui n'eut pas un seul dégât. Trouvant ça de plus en plus étrange, Aela essayait de trouver un moyen de battre ce drôle d'oiseau. Mais le Pikachu fut KO lui aussi, et Franck lui lança un sourire carnassier. Perdant patience, la dresseuse appela Gapcio. Le Psykokwak réussi à mettre KO l'étrange Dodrio...avec une simple attaque choc mental. Aela n'y comprenait plus rien. Mais elle restait contente d'avoir réussi à battre ce Pokémon si étrange. Le Pokémon suivant était tout aussi étrange. Il s'agissait d'un Caninos. Mais à la différence de ses congénères, celui ci était bleu et des rayures violettes lui striait le corps.

De plus en plus abasourdie par la tournure des évènements, Aela, un peu méfiante, demanda à son Pokémon d'utiliser l'attaque Psyko. La puissance de l'attaque envoya le Pokémon chien un peu plus loin. Profitant de ce petit moment, Gapcio lança Vibraqua. Mais comme les attaques électriques sur Dodrio, cela ne semblait avoir aucun effet. Une attaque bélier le mit à l'eau, et comme toujours, le Psykokwak paniqua un peu. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se calmer et de nager tranquillement vers la plage car le Caninos l'avait rejoint dans l'eau et l'attaqua avec Morsure, ce qui mis KO le Psykokwak d'Aela, qui le rappela à contre coeur.

Lis se débattait dans ses bras pour aller sur le terrain. La petite brune la laissa donc y aller, en lui demandant d'être tout de même prudente. Le Caninos était revenu entre temps sur la plage, et se tenait déjà prêt à attaquer. Lis esquiva adroitement une attaque lance-flamme, avant de s'attaquer à son adversaire en le mordant. L'attaque morsure eut le même effet que l'attaque choc mental sur Dodrio. Caninos était KO.

Franck envoya cette fois-ci Magneton. Lis avait beau lui lancer attaque sur attaque, elle n'arrivait pas à grand chose. Après un combat d'une grande intensité ce fut Lis qui fut mis KO par une attaque tonnerre d'un Magneton tout de même bien fatigué.

Aela partit chercher son Evoli et l'installa au chaud sous sa veste et envoya son dernier Pokémon, Bambiski. Le Dracaufeu mit rapidement KO le Magneton, sensible aux attaques feu et fatigué. Le rival d'Aela appela donc Rafflesia. Le Pokémon plante subit le même sort que son prédécesseur.

Le dernier round opposerait donc encore une fois le Dracaufeu d'Aela au Tortank de Franck. Le combat fut encore plus rude que les précédents, aucun des deux Pokémon ne réussissant à prendre vraiment l'avantage sur l'autre, les deux étant aussi épuisé par leur précédents duels. Cependant, au bout d'un long quart d'heure, ce fut Tortank qui avec son Hydrocanon parvint à prendre l'avantage sur Bambiski, et qui le mit hors combat avec une dernière attaque plaquage.

Pour la première fois, Aela avait perdu contre son rival. Elle ne s'inquiétait pour le moment pas de ça, et accourut vers Bambiski, qui était mal en point, pour le remercier et le faire revenir dans sa Pokéball.

Franck se rapprocha de la dresseuse, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur son visage.

Aela – Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Franck – Comme tu as perdu, je demande comme récompense non pas de l'argent mais un de tes Pokémon.

Aela – Va au diable. Tu es pas un peu fou non ?!

Franck – J'en aurais un de gré ou de force.

Aela – Pas question !

Franck – Tiens je sais tu n'as qu'à me donner ton Dracaufeu, tu te souviens ? Celui que j'aurais dû avoir au départ !

La dresseuse recula, et tenta de s'en aller vers la ville, mais le starter de son rival l'en empêcha.

Franck – Bon je l'admets, ton Dracaufeu est nul, et en plus il a un sale nom.

Aela commençait à devenir rouge tant elle était en colère.

Franck – Par contre, je veux bien ton Evoli.

Lis dans la veste d'Aela couina. Aela la serra dans ses bras.

Aela – Tu deviens fou ma parole !

Franck – Tu ne veux pas ? Très bien. Tortank ?

La tortue d'eau attrapa la dresseuse par derrière et l'empêcha de bouger, pendant que son dresseur prenait Lis et l'enfermait dans son sac, et balançait les Pokéball d'Aela dans la mer. Aela se débattait, les larmes aux yeux. Lorsque Tortank la lâcha enfin, un ballon Ferosinge était au dessus de leur tête, avec à son bord Esther, Cristiano et Ferosinge, qui lancèrent une échelle en corde à laquelle le dresseur du Bourg-Palette monta, avant de rappeler son starter.

Aela – Me dis pas que tu fais partit de cette bande de ...de.. !

Franck – Je dois dire que c'est bien plus payant d'être dans cette Team.

Aela – Rends moi Lis !

Franck – Tu n'as qu'à venir la chercher !

Aela tenta de s'accrocher en désespoir de cause à l'échelle mais lorsque le ballon monta dans les airs, elle retomba bien vite sur le sable. Le ballon s'éloignait petit à petit, partant vers le nord de Parmanie puis disparaissant de l'horizon.

La dresseuse ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Elle devait retrouver ses amis, puis la Team Rocket et Lis. Elle devait aller sauver son Evoli. Elle alla dans la mer pour tenter de trouver ses Pokéball. Mais entre les vagues et le froid de la mer, elle ne pouvait pas avancer. Appelant intérieurement Bisounours, elle put cependant entendre ce qu'il lui répondit. « Pars chercher Bartek et Nathalie pour qu'ils t'aident. »

Laissant derrière elle la mer, un peu trempée, elle courut à en perdre haleine retrouver ses deux amis. Ils étaient encore en plein entrainement. Aela dut donc les arrêter. S'inquiétant de la voir dans le triste état qu'elle était, ils demandèrent ce qui s'était passé. La jeune fille leur raconta tout. Ils partirent donc tous les trois vers la plage, où Nathalie fit appel à Poissirène et Minidraco, et Bartek à Krabby pour qu'ils retrouvent et ramènent les Pokéball de la dresseuse. C'est à ce moment que le garçon remarqua quelque chose.

Bartek – Aela et Lis, où est-elle ?

Aela – Ils...ils l'ont emmené avec eux.

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase. Après dix minutes, les trois Pokémon eau rapportèrent sur le sable cinq Pokéball. Aela remercia ses trois petits sauveurs, et ils repartirent en direction du centre Pokémon pour faire soigner un peu tout le monde, avant de passer au poste de police. Ils firent part donc du vol, et la police promit de tenter de retrouver ces malfaiteurs, avant de congédier les enfants.

Mais la dresseuse, impatiente et ne pouvant pas laisser sa petite Lis aux mains de personnes pas nettes, fit appel à Bambiski et à Canard et Chantilly pour chercher le ballon de la Team Rocket, montant sur le dos de Bambiski et laissant derrière elle ses deux amis, qui tentait de la résonner en lui disant de ne pas y aller seule. Elle n'écouta pas et le Dracaufeu s'envola dans les airs, sa dresseuse sur le dos, à la recherche du ballon montgolfière.

Ils parcoururent plusieurs kilomètres comme ça. Ils finirent par retrouver le ballon, un peu par hasard, caché par les arbres, sur la longue route entre Parmanie et Céladopole. Ils se posèrent juste à côté, mais virent qu'il était vide. Peu de temps après eux, Canard et Chantilly arrivèrent. Aela rappela Canard, et appela cette fois ci Gapcio, pour qu'il cherche avec Chantilly, Bambiski et elle une trace quelconque de Lis.

Dans sa Pokéball, Bisounours tressaillit en entendant quelque chose, et en avertit sa dresseuse.

« Aela, Lis est dans une cabane, au milieu d'une dizaine d'arbres. »

Aela -Comment tu le sais ?

Bisounours – Je l'entends, elle t'appelle. Elle a très peur.

Aela – Oh Lis...

Elle donna les instructions à ses Pokémon, leur demanda de chercher une cabane au milieu d'arbres, et de la prévenir s'ils trouvaient quoi que ce soit.

Ils partirent donc. La dresseuse cherchait dans tous les coins, ne trouvant pas une seule fois où pouvait se trouver son Pokémon. Bambiski revint vers elle. Il avait trouvé la cabane et y emmena sa dresseuse, qui vérifia discrètement par la fenêtre. La Team Rocket, Franck et Lis étaient à l'intérieur, l'Evoli enfermée dans un cage au barreau épais, les autres fêtant leur victoire. Aela demanda à Bambiski de ramener Chantilly et Gapcio, et repartit se cacher derrière les arbres, pour ne pas risquer inutilement de se faire prendre. Elle parla avec Bisounours, tentant de comprendre la situation. Le Lokhlass se concentra.

« Te souviens-tu des Pokémon étranges que l'on a combattu tout à l'heure ? »

Aela – Oui pourquoi ?

Bisounours – Ton rival et la Team Rocket sont en train de parler des merveilles que font ces Pokémon. Ils disent qu'ils ont été trafiqué dans les laboratoires de la Team Rocket et leur code génétique a été modifié. Du coup, son Dodrio est insensible aux attaques électriques, et Caninos aux attaques eau. Par contre une attaque psy pour le premier et une ténèbres pour le deuxième les mettra directement KO.

Aela – C'est horrible. Pourquoi ils font une chose pareille ? Ça ne m'étonne même pas de cette Team Rocket.

Bisounours – Ils volent les Pokémon des dresseurs, puis les transforment pour qu'ils deviennent plus fort. Apparemment, ce ne sont pas les premiers qui sont comme ça, il y en a des tas là-bas.

Aela – Et qu'est ce que mon rival vient faire avec cette bande de voyou ?

Bisounours – Il a rejoint leur rang. Il peut ne pas porter l'uniforme de la Team, mais il est de leur côté. Il dit que c'est plus simple d'obtenir un Pokémon en le volant qu'en l'attrapant lui-même.

Aela – Je comprends mieux ses diverses attitudes...

Chantilly, Gapcio et Bambiski arrivèrent à ce moment là, Aela laissa sortir Canard et le Lokhlass établit un lien télépathique entre eux. Il fut très étrange pour la jeune fille d'entendre les voix de ses Pokémon.

Aela – Il faut qu'on aille récupérer Lis.

Bambiski – Je m'en occupe ! Je casse tout et on la récupère.

Canard – Il vaut peut être mieux tenter autre chose. On risque de blesser Lis sinon.

Aela – Canard a raison Bambiski. Non que je remette en doute ta force et ton courage, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques.

Bambiski -Bon...

Chantilly – Et si je me faufilais par la cheminée ?

Gapcio – Et une fois à l'intérieur tu fais quoi ?

Bisounours – Je rappelle qu'il y a trois dresseurs contre nous. On ne pourra pas y arriver seuls.

Canard – Et Nathalie et Bartłomiej ?

Aela rougit – Je les ai laissé à Parmanie.

Gapcio – Il faudrait qu'on les attendent.

Bisounours – Oh oh...

Aela – Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Bisounours – Et bien... ils veulent emmener Lis au laboratoire de la Team.

Aela – Maintenant ?

Bisounours – Ils partiront avant l'aube.

Bambiski – Il faut donc agir avant demain matin.

Chantilly – Aela, il faut qu'on prévienne Bartek et Nathalie !

Aela – Oui... Canard, tu penses que tu réussirais à les ramener tous les deux ici ?

Canard – Sans soucis.

Aela – Très bien, alors vas-y. Fais aussi vite que tu peux.

Le Roucarnage partit, laissant derrière lui sa dresseuse et ses amis.

Gapcio – Bon et comment on fera pour entrer dans cette cabane ?

Chantilly – Par la cheminée.

Bambiski – Tu es drôle Chantilly. Je ne passe pas moi.

Bisounours – Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Chantilly peut passer par la cheminée et nous ouvrir ensuite.

Aela – Tu crois que tu peux nous connecter à Lis ?

Bisounours – Non. Elle a bien trop peur pour que j'y arrive et pas dans mon champ direct. Je peux entendre ce qui se passe, ce qui se dit et ce qui se pense, mais pas interagir...et j'ai peur que les trois autres m'entendent.

Aela – Dommage. Mais ce n'est pas grave...

Pendant une heure entière ils essayaient de définir une stratégie. Quelque chose qui leur permettrait de prendre s'en être pris. Le problème majeur était de savoir comment entrer. En novembre la nuit tombait plus vite, et il faisait froid plus rapidement. Aela prépara donc à manger et Bambiski alluma un feu pour réchauffer un peu tout le monde. La dresseuse s'inquiétait toujours. Bisounours lui donnait des nouvelles quand il y avait quelque chose de nouveau. Ils avaient dû se cacher lorsque Ferosinge et Franck était sortit pour prendre du bois. Heureusement, ils étaient partis du côté opposé au leur et les arbres, buissons ou autres arbustes les cachaient très bien à leur vue.

Chantilly observait les alentours depuis les branches de l'arbre le plus haut. Il guettait de temps en temps l'horizon pour prévenir de l'arrivée de Canard, avant de reporter son attention sur la maisonnette en bois.

Alors qu'Aela rangeait tout le matériel, elle entendit un cri et des rires depuis la cabane. Elle demanda à Bisounours ce qui se passait.

Bisounours – Ils sont en train de faire du mal à Lis.

Il grimaça. Ne réfléchissant même plus à ce qu'elle faisait, la dresseuse sortit de sa cachette et se posta devant la lourde porte de bois. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer de forcer la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur Esther et Cristiano, qui l'attendait, sourire sauvage en coin. Aela n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, elle poussa juste un « ho ho » en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de foncer tête baissée dans un piège et en voyant en face d'elle un Fantominus.


	44. chapitre 37 : sauvetage et concours

Peu de temps après qu'Aela soit « kidnappée », Nathalie et Bartek arrivaient avec Canard. Ils tombèrent sur une scène des plus étranges. Bambiski et Chantilly voulaient apparemment entrer de force dans la maisonnette, tandis que Gapcio et Bisounours essayait de les en empêcher. Les deux enfants mirent court à ce mini combat, en demandant où se trouvait Aela.

Bisounours, qui avait maintenant bien plus l'habitude, établit le lien télépathique entre tout le groupe.

Bisounours - Aela vient d'être capturée par la Team Rocket.

Bartłomiej blêmit, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui pouvait se passer par la suite.

Bambiski – Il faut qu'on aille la chercher !

Chantilly – Je suis d'accord avec lui !

Bartek – Moi aussi, mais...

Bisounours – C'est trop dangereux. Pas seulement pour nous, mais surtout pour Lis et Aela.

Gapcio – Il faut que l'on prépare un plan d'attaque.

Nathalie – Nos Pokémon peuvent aider également.

Pendant qu'au dehors dans le froid, le groupe mettait en place un moyen de libérer Lis et la dresseuse, à l'intérieur de la maisonnette, bien au chaud, les trois malfrats et le Ferosinge avait utilisé l'attaque hypnose du Fantominus d'Esther pour endormir Aela, avant de la ligoter.

Elle ne se réveilla qu'après une petite heure, sa tête lui semblant bien lourde. Elle se souvint après quelques secondes dans quelle situation elle s'était mis, et chercha Lis des yeux. Elle la trouva dans sa cage, affaiblie, juste à côté d'elle. Elle essaya de se pencher du mieux qu'elle pouvait vers son Pokémon pour murmurer

Aela – Lis, est ce que ça va ?

Une main l'attrapa par les cheveux

Franck – Je vois que tu es enfin réveillée.

Aela – Lâche moi ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à mon Pokémon ?

Ferosinge – Assez de mal pour que tu viennes à sa rescousse.

Aela resta sans voix. Comment était-il possible qu'ils l'aient vu ?

Franck – Qu'est ce que tu croyais, ça se voit un Dracaufeu et un Roucarnage.

La dresseuse se sentit rougir de honte. Ils savaient depuis le début.

Juste à côté d'elle, Cristiano prenait Lis dans ses bras. La petite Evoli couina, et Aela tenta de se dégager, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. La jeune fille eut juste le temps d'entendre un craquement et un cri qui venait de Lis, avant qu'elle ne s'écrie

Aela – Mais ça va pas la tête ! Laissez-la tranquille !

Esther se chargea de la faire taire en la bâillonnant et la jeta sans cérémonie contre le mur, pendant que Cristiano balançait la petite renarde dans sa cage.

Dehors c'était l'effroi parmi les Pokémon et les dresseurs. Ils ne savaient pas trop ce qui se passait, mais avaient tous très bien entendu les cris. Bisounours tenta de savoir ce qui se passait mais c'était bien trop la confusion à l'intérieur pour qu'il y arrive. Leur plan d'attaque n'était pas au point. Mais à l'allure à laquelle allaient les choses, ils se décidèrent à agir. Canard emmènerait sur le toit les Pokémon de petites tailles qui pouvaient se faufiler par la cheminée, les autres passeraient par l'entrée.

Aela se concentrait. Elle voulait essayer de joindre Bisounours. Après un bon moment, elle parvint à se faire entendre.

Bisounours – Aela, est ce que ça va ?

Aela – J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Mais je m'inquiète pour Lis.

Bisounours – Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ?

Aela – C'est horrible. Je crois bien qu'elle a une patte cassée.

Bisounours – Et toi ?

Aela – Moi ? Je suis ligotée comme un saucisson et je serai incapable d'émettre un seul son, mais à part ça, je vais bien.

Bisounours – C'est déjà ça. Nathalie et Bartek sont arrivés juste après que tu sois allée à la maisonnette. On va tous tenter quelque chose pour vous faire sortir de là.

Aela – Soyez prudents, ils ne jouent pas.

Bisounours – Je fais passer le message.

Le message fut transmis à tous. Tidou semblait particulièrement nerveux. Il grimpa sur le dos de Canard, avec Bartek, Chantilly, Mélofée. Le Roucarnage les déposa sur le toit, avant de ramener les autres. Il y avait sur le toit Chantilly, Tidou, Mélofée, Gapcio, Ferosinge, Canarticho, Krabby et Minidraco.

Au sol, il restait Bambiski, Canard, Bisounours, Insecateur, Poissirène, les deux Ponyta, et Rattatac.

Passant en premier avec l'aide du choc mental de Gapcio, Bartek descendit le long de la cheminée, tentant ensuite de rester caché pendant que les autres descendaient à leur tour, restant accroché à la paroi, ou s'accrochant au dos dus garçon qui avait réussi à trouver une bonne prise. Seuls Canarticho et Ferosinge étaient descendus seuls, le premier pouvant voler, le deuxième très agile en escalade.

Ensemble, ils attendirent le signal de Bisounours.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas descendus par la cheminée se rassemblèrent devant la porte. Bisounours compta jusqu'à trois.

Dans la cabane, c'était la débandade. Il y avait du côté de la porte des Pokémon assez lourds menés par Nathalie et par la cheminée venait de surgir les plus petits, avec un Bartek couvert de suie à leur tête. Tidou s'était mis à grogner, bien vite imiter par Bambiski et la presque quasi totalité du groupe.

Effrayés par autant de Pokémon qui se retournaient contre eux en même temps, le trio Rocket prit la fuite, laissant derrière eux un Franck désabusé. Mais s'il n'était pas bien gentil, il n'était pas aussi lâche et se prépara à combattre. Il envoya tout ses Pokémon au combat. Chantilly se chargea avec Canard de Rapasdepic, le Dodrio jaune fut de nouveau KO après un seul choc mental de Gapcio, Goupix et les deux Ponyta se chargèrent de battre Magneton, Rafflesia était occupé avec Canarticho et Insecateur. Le Caninos bleu dut combattre contre Minidraco, Bisounours et Ferosinge. Quant à Tortank, ce fut Bambiski qui le combattit, désireux de prendre sa revanche sur la tortue. Ils allèrent dehors pour éviter de causer trop de dégâts à la maison, même si elle était déjà un peu endommagé avec les différentes attaques.

Tidou s'était faufilé jusqu'à Franck et lui mordait le mollet, avant de partir voir Lis, qu'il essaya de délivrer de sa cage, sans succès.

Malheureusement pour lui Franck l'avait attrapé par la patte avant droite et le secouait dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce que Bartłomiej le fasse lâcher et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de le retenir pendant que Nathalie libérait Aela. La dresseuse partit ouvrir la cage de son Evoli, et l'en fit sortir, inconsciente. Elle la mit à l'abri sous sa veste, faisant attention de ne pas lui faire trop de mal.

Les deux garçons étaient eux en train de se battre. Franck était bien plus bagarreur que Bartek et il avait réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage. Les deux filles vinrent aider leur ami, avec le soutien de leurs Pokémon, ils immobilisèrent le dresseur châtain, avant de l'attacher solidement et de l'emmener au dehors, prenant soin de rappeler les Pokémon. Ils finirent par l'attacher à un arbre en vue de la route, histoire qu'on vienne le chercher.

Nathalie put enfin se jeter dans les bras d'Aela, en prenant tout de même garde de ne pas faire de mal à Lis. La dresseuse s'excusa de s'être si facilement fait berner et d'être partie seule à la recherche de la Team Rocket. Bartłomiej resta dans son coin. La jeune fille partit le voir.

Aela – Bartek, je..

Bartek – Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

Aela – Oui, je..

Bartek – Tu mets tout le monde en danger, inutilement, tu pars sans crier gare, sans prévenir ! On se faisait du souci nous ! Pire, tout ça aurait pu très mal finir, pour nous tous !

Aela – Désolée...

Bartek – C'est facile d'être désolée maintenant.

Il appela son Ponyta et grimpa sur son dos. Voyant qu'il était inutile de discuter, Aela proposa à Nathalie de rentrer avec Canard, tandis qu'elle même serait avec Bambiski. L'éleveuse approuva, et grimpa sur le dos du Roucarnage, avant qu'il ne s'envole dans le ciel noir. La dresseuse soupira et la rejoint bien vite. Elles redescendaient de temps en temps pour s'assurer que le garçon était sur le bon chemin. Lis repris conscience alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de Parmanie et se débattait vivement dans la veste de sa dresseuse, tout en émettant plusieurs couinements dus à sa blessure. Aela la rassura, lui disant qu'elle était en sécurité maintenant, et qu'ils allaient bientôt la faire soigner. L'Evoli se calma un peu mais continuait malgré tout à pousser des cris de douleurs de temps à autre. Nathalie l'avait entendu et lui demanda ce qui se passait.

Aela – Lis est réveillée, et elle souffre beaucoup.

Nathalie – On arrive à Parmanie, on va pouvoir demander à l'infirmière Joëlle de s'occuper d'elle.

Aela – Oui..

Elles se posèrent devant le centre Pokémon, et pendant que Nathalie attendait Bartek dehors, Aela entra dans la bâtisse et alla directement au point d'accueil. Comme il n'y avait personne, elle appuya sur la sonnette, pour que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper de ses Pokémon.

L'infirmière Joëlle apparut après dix minutes. Elle semblait un peu endormie, et pour cause, il était bientôt une heure du matin. Aela ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander ce qu'elle voulait, elle le lui dit de but en blanc.

Aela – Infirmière, Lis est blessée. Je crois qu'elle a la patte cassée.

La renarde continuait de gémir entre les bras de la dresseuse. Bien réveillée, l'infirmière l'emmena de suite la soigner, laissant Aela patienter dans la salle d'attente. Nathalie vint la rejoindre bien vite.

Nathalie – Alors, comment va Lis ?

Aela – Toujours en soins..

L'éleveuse bailla – Tu viens te coucher ? On la verra demain matin.

Aela – Je vais rester là un petit temps si tu veux bien. Je viendrais me coucher si besoin est.

Nathalie – D'accord. Bonne nuit.

Elle partit se coucher, alors qu'Aela, toujours inquiète, ne semblait pas ressentir de fatigue et attendait anxieusement. Alors qu'elle attendait depuis près de vingt minutes après que son amie soit partie se coucher, un Evoli au pelage gris lui sauta dans les bras.

Aela – Tidou ?

Tidou – Liiiii !

Aela – Tu n'es pas censé dormir toi aussi ?

Agilement, Tidou grimpa sur ses épaules, tentant d'apercevoir par la fenêtre au dessus du mur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Aela – Je vois, tu t'inquiètes aussi pour Lis hein ?

Le renard fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

Aela soupira – Et moi je connais quelqu'un qui va se faire du soucis pour toi.

Tidou la regarda de ses grands yeux, attendant plus d'explications.

Aela – Bartek va se demander où tu es passé, tu devrais …

- Venir immédiatement ici.

La dresseuse se retourna. Bartek avait retrouvé Tidou et il semblait en colère.

Aela – Ne te mets pas en colère après lui, il est inquiet pour Lis.

Bartek – Ce n'est pas une raison pou partir sans prévenir. Vous agissez exactement pareil tout les deux.

Il reprit Tidou avec lui, qui semblait triste de ne pas pouvoir veiller un petit peu.

Bartek – En plus, c'est à cause de toi qu'il y a tout ça. Franchement, c'est pas une partie de plaisir de voyager avec toi ! Tu préviens pas quand tu pars je ne sais où toute seule, alors qu'il y a des gens qui ne veulent pas que du bien et, et...

Aela – J'ai tendance à oublier. Je te rappelle juste qu'au départ, j'étais censée voyager seule, avec Bambiski et les autres !

Bartek – En fait tu t'en fiches de nous. Il pourrait nous arriver des tas de trucs que tu viendrais pas aider !

Aela – Mais c'est faux !

Bartek – Ben dis-moi quand tu es venue aider alors !

Aela – A Jadielle, alors que je te connaissais pas ! Ou à Azuria, quand la Team Rocket t'a emmené à la centrale. Tu te souviens ?

Bartek – Et depuis ?

Aela – Depuis, il n'est rien arrivé..

Bartek – Depuis, il y a Cédric...

Aela – Je vois pas ce qu'il vient faire là dedans !

Infirmière – Si vous pouviez cesser de vous chamailler...On dirait un vieux couple.

Les deux enfants rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles et pendant que le garçon partait se coucher en grommelant, Aela demandait à l'infirmière comment allait son Pokémon. Elle lui répondit qu'elle avait en effet la patte avant gauche cassée, et qu'elle avait remis ça en place, mais que pendant deux mois, l'Evoli devrait avoir un plâtre. La jeune fille soupira, puis demanda à la voir. L'infirmière la laissa faire, en prévenant que le Pokémon dormait.

La dresseuse entra donc dans la pièce, plongée dans la pénombre. Après que ses yeux se soient habitués à l'obscurité, elle distingua l'Evoli. Elle s'approcha du lit et observa un moment son Pokémon. Lis semblait avoir froid, elle frissonnait, même pendant son sommeil. Aela lui fit une caresse et la recouvrit de la couverture. L'infirmière lui avait précisé qu'elle était sous calmant et qu'elle prescrirait à Aela des médicaments pour que Lis ne souffre pas de trop.

La jeune fille soupira, une boule dans la gorge. Elle savait très bien que c'était de sa faute. Mais elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si elle n'avait pas essayé de récupérer Lis. La voir dans un laboratoire en train de subir des expériences complètement folles pour la faire devenir plus forte... c'était du n'importe quoi. Aela pensa à ces autres Pokémon qui avaient subis ça, dont à priori le Piafabec de Bartek. Il était bientôt trois heures du matin, mais elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle se culpabilisait de trop pour tout ça, et des larmes silencieuses avaient laissé des traces sur ses joues. Lis continuait de temps à autre des lancer des petits couinements, mais elle dormait profondément. La dresseuse la rassurait, lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes.

Le lendemain matin, Tidou se faufila par la porte entrouverte et monta sur une chaise avant de bondir sur le lit où se reposait encore Lis. Aela s'était endormie contre le matelas, les genoux au sol. Avec un air amusé, le renard gris frotta son nez contre celui de Lis, qui ouvrit les yeux, avant de regarder autour d'elle paniquée et de reconnaître l'Evoli Shiny et sa dresseuse. Taquin, Tidou se chargea de réveiller la jeune fille en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec sa patte. Aela ouvrit un œil et reconnut le malicieux renard, avant de se rendre compte que Lis était réveillée. Elle se frotta les yeux et pris avec d'infinies précautions son Pokémon dans ses bras, avant de lui demander comment elle allait. Malgré son plâtre et sa blessure, elle semblait bien plus en forme que la veille. Aela fut soulagée et laissa Tidou grimper sur ses épaules. L'infirmière arriva à ce moment là. Elle donna un antidouleur à Lis et prescrit le médicament pour Aela, qui devra aller le chercher à la pharmacie Pokémon.

Elle hésitait. Devait-elle aller de suite chercher ce qu'il fallait ? Fallait-il qu'elle attende que ses amis soient réveillés ? Devant sa mine hésitante, l'Infirmière Joëlle lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

Aela – J'aimerais aller chercher les médicaments tout de suite mais..

Infirmière – Mais ?

Aela – Mes amis vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne me trouve pas ici.

Infirmière – Je peux leur transmettre le message si tu veux.

Aela – Vous n'auriez pas un stylo et une feuille ? Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, mais j'ai peur qu'ils le prennent mal si je ne laisse pas un mot moi-même.

Infirmière – Je dois avoir ça.

Elle repartit et revint un instant après avec ce qu'avait demandé la dresseuse. Aela écrivit un petit mot pour dire où elle était, avant d'aller le déposer sur la table de la chambre qu'ils occupaient. Elle ressortit, Lis dans les bras, Tidou sur l'épaule, car ce dernier voulait absolument l'accompagner, et partit de nouveau voir l'Infirmière qui lui indiqua où se trouvait la pharmacie et qui la rassura en lui disant que s'il le fallait, elle préviendrai Nathalie et Bartek de son absence. La jeune fille la remercia et sortit dans l'air frais du matin. Il ne faisait pas très beau. Mais au moins il ne pleuvait pas. Elle entoura Lis de ses bras et ordonna à Tidou de bien s'accrocher, et partit à travers la ville à la recherche de la Pharmacie dont lui avait parlé Joëlle.

Enfin arrivée, elle tendit le papier de l'Infirmière à un homme d'une trentaine d'années, qui partit chercher dans la réserve ce qui était écrit. Il revint avec un sirop, un tube et deux boites de cachets. Ensuite il expliqua patiemment à Aela ce qu'elle devait faire.

Le matin, elle devait donner à Lis un cachet, qu'elle pouvait glisser au milieu de la nourriture, et même réduire en bouilli avant. Le sirop devait être donné après le diner du soir. Quant au tube, il contenait du gel et servirait lorsque le plâtre serait retiré. La dresseuse paya ses achats et récupéra le sachet avec les médicaments et les indications qu'elle rangea dans son sac, remercia le pharmacien, et repartit dans les rues de Parmanie. En passant devant le poste de police, la jeune fille entra pour les prévenir et qu'ils aillent chercher le garçon...s'il n'avait pas réussi à se détacher d'ici là.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, il pleuvait. Aela était embêtée. Tidou se cacha dans sa capuche, mais Lis ne pouvait pas vraiment se mettre au sec. Elle sortit de son sac un T-shirt, recouvrit un peu son Evoli avec et courut en direction du centre. Elle arriva trempée et essoufflée.

Nathalie la fit entrer et alla chercher dans la chambre une serviette pour qu'elle puisse se sécher un peu. Pendant ce temps, Bartek ne disait rien. Aela se souvint que Tidou était dans sa capuche et tenta de le récupérer d'une main, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Tidou sortit de lui même et sauta sur le canapé avant de sauter dans les bras de son dresseur.

Aela – Il voulait absolument venir avec moi.

Bartek – Je n'ai rien dit...

Aela – Tu sais, je...

Bartek – Quoi ?

Il y avait encore un peu de reproches dans sa voix. Aela soupira. Elle ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle dispute, elle ne voulait pas perdre ses amis.

Aela – Écoute, crois-moi bien que je suis désolée, mais...

Bartek – Tu es têtue.

Aela – Oui, mais laisse moi finir au moins, s'il te plait. Je le reconnais, quand j'ai une idée en tête, il est difficile de me l'enlever de là. Même si c'est dangereux. Mais voilà. Après ce qu'ils avaient pu te faire à la centrale, je ne voulais pas qu'ils fassent du mal à Lis. Elle a déjà vécu beaucoup de choses pas super dans sa vie et je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner...comme aucun de mes Pokémon d'ailleurs.

Bartek – Est ce que c'était une raison pour agir seule ?

Aela – Non. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'attendre non plus. Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait si on avait enlever un de tes Pokémon et que tu aurais été en état de le chercher ?

Bartek – Je l'aurais chercher, mais pas sans vous.

Aela – Oui. Mais tu ne serais pas rester les bras croisés. Quand on est arrivé là bas, j'ai envoyé Canard vous chercher, parce que je ne voulais pas agir seule. Seulement il y a eu un sacré imprévu. Ils lui faisaient du mal. Et je n'ai pas eu envie de les laisser faire. J'avais perdu toute raison à ce moment là. Je ne voulais mettre personne en danger...que ce soit mes Pokémon...ou mes amis.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Nathalie arriva avec une serviette pour qu'Aela se sèche. Elle le fit, avant de la poser sur ses genoux et de cajoler Lis, ronronnant tranquillement dans ses bras. Elle rompit le lourd silence en demandant

- Alors tu as acheté tout ce qu'il fallait ?

Aela – Oui. Le pharmacien m'a même tout expliqué. Et ensuite je suis passée rapidement au poste de police pour qu'ils récupèrent Franck.

Nathalie – Tu as bien fait. Bon qu'est ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui ?

Aela – Se reposer avant le concours ?

Nathalie éclata de rire. -Tu veux te reposer ? Toi ! Il faut noter ça dans les annales.

Aela – Je n'ai pas trop le coeur à l'entraînement, il pleut, et j'aimerais pouvoir m'occuper de Lis aujourd'hui.

Nathalie – C'est compréhensible. Étrange venant de ta part, mais compréhensible. On va s'occuper de nos Pokémon donc ?

Bartek – Mouais pourquoi pas, un weekend détente ne fait de mal à personne.

Ils se rendirent donc dans l'immense verrière juxtaposée au centre, et y firent sortir leurs Pokémon. Les deux Ponyta se défoulèrent en galopant un moment autour d'eux. Tout était cependant si calme, que chacun pouvait entendre les gouttes s'écraser contre les vitres au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils choisirent chacun un coin, pour s'occuper tranquillement de leurs Pokémon respectifs.

Aela s'installa près d'un parterre de fleurs violettes. Elle déposa Lis et demanda à Bambiski de s'approcher. La dresseuse sortit de son sac ce qu'il fallait, puis s'approcha du Dracaufeu pour lui passer un bon coup de brosse. Bambiski tourna la tête vers Bisounours, semblant lui demander quelque chose. Elle devait vraiment faire une tête bizarre car soudain, Aela entendit la voix de Bambiski dans sa tête.

Bambiski – Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Aela – Rien...je, je...

Bambiski – Je vois très bien moi que ça ne va pas.

Aela – Et bien … c'est...c'est Bartek..

Le Dracaufeu montra ses crocs

Bambiski – Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Aela – Rien. Il me fait la tête, parce que je suis partie sans eux pour récupérer Lis et que j'ai mis un peu tout le monde en danger.

Bambiski – Il va m'entendre celui là. Aela, n'y prêtes pas attention. Nous on sera toujours là.

Aela enlaça le cou de son starter et le serra fort dans ses bras.

Aela – Je le sais Bambiski. Mais ce sont aussi mes amis.

Bisounours – Pardon de m'incruster, mais Aela, je peux lui parler si tu veux.

Aela – Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Bisounours. Il ne sera pas ravi que tu lui rappelles ça, il va croire que c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé. Je me suis déjà excusée, et je préfère attendre un peu..

Bisounours – Comme tu veux.

Bambiski – Au pire, ça va chauffer.

Aela – Bambiski, s'il te plaît...laisse le tranquille un peu.

Bambiski – Je plaisante. Mais s'il s'obstine, ça va vraiment mal aller.

La dresseuse soupira et continua de brosser le Pokémon feu, puis lui gratta la tête avant qu'il n'aille se poser paresseusement dans un coin en surveillant malgré tout que rien n'arriverait.

Ce fut au tour de Canard de se faire toiletter. Aela n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire depuis qu'il avait évolué en Roucarnage et pris un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour le faire. Là encore, elle put, grâce au Lokhlass, parler avec lui.

Canard – Ne t'en fais pas. On va tous bien.

Aela – Je vois.

Canard – Pourrais-tu me grattouiller derrière la tête ? Ça me démange.

Aela pouffa de rire et fit ce que lui demandait son Pokémon. Le Roucarnage semblait aux anges.

Canard – Merci.

Aela – Mais de rien, mon Canard !

Canard – Je me demande depuis longtemps d'où tu sors tout ces surnoms.

Aela – Ben...ça me semble logique que vous ayez vos noms. Nous, on en a bien un pour chaque humain, non ?

Canard – Pas tout à fait faux. Mais souvent, les dresseurs que l'on rencontre ne donne pas de noms à leur Pokémon. Un Roucool restera un Roucool.

Aela – Au moins, je ne risque pas de vous confondre. Vous êtes tous particulier pour moi. Vous n'êtes pas n'importe quel Roucool ou autre. Vous êtes mes amis, mes compagnons. Et de ce fait, vous avez votre nom.

Ayant fini de le sécher, la dresseuse lui caressa le bec, et Canard prit son envol pour aller se poser sur un rocher plus haut.

Chantilly s'approcha en courant vers sa dresseuse et lui sauta dans les bras.

Aela – Et bien tu es en formes toi !

Chantilly – Oui. Je me faisais une petite course pour continuer à être plus rapide que les autres.

Aela – Tu me fais penser qu'il faudrait qu'on reprenne les entraînement après le concours.

Pendant qu'Aela faisait mousser la fourrure de son Pikachu, ce dernier lui avoua – Tu sais, je suis bien content que personne n'ait rien.

Aela – Moi aussi, j'aurais été très triste si l'un de vous avait été blessé en plus de Lis.

Chantilly – Elle n'a pas beaucoup de chance la pauvre... moi je m'inquiétais pour toi.

Aela – Tu es mignon Chantilly.

Chantilly – Je me suis demandé qui me donnerait de la chantilly si tu n'étais plus là.

Aela fit une tête si étrange, entre le fou rire et le vexé, que Chantilly dut reprendre – Mais je me faisais surtout du soucis pour vous, pas pour mon ventre.

Aela lui ébouriffa la tête – Il y a intérêt.

La dresseuse rinça le Pikachu, puis le sécha avec une serviette. Tout propre, le Pikachu put reprendre ses courses de vitesse tranquillement.

Gapcio était à côté de Lis et attendait son tour. Aela le prit dans ses bras, et fit là aussi ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude. Comme apparemment il n'avait pas grand chose à dire, elle se contenta de l'embrasser sur la tête et le reposer au sol avant d'aller voir Bisounours.

Bisounours – Déjà à mon tour ?

Aela – Bien sûr.

Bisounours – Tu veux papoter avec Bartek ? Il est à l'autre bout de la verrière.

Aela – Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis je ne pense pas que..

Elle ne put finir sa phrase et resta bouche-bée en entendant son ami dire

-Si, il peut très bien le faire.

Aela – Bisounours, tu peux avoir un pouvoir aussi étendu ?

Bartek – J'avoue que pour le coup il m'épate.

Aela – Ah ça moi aussi.

Bartek – Aela...

Aela – Moui ?

Bartek – Écoutes, pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire...je suis désolé.

Aela – Et moi, je le suis de vous avoir entraîner là dedans.

Bartek – Je sais bien. J'étais en colère, mais parce que je me faisais du soucis. J'ai réellement eu peur. Et...j'étais soulagé que tu n'aies rien. Mais j'ai tellement imaginé pire que j'ai...

Aela – C'est oublié. Toujours amis ?

Bartek – Toujours amis.

Bisounours lui sourit et coupa la conversation entre eux.

Bisounours – Et bien voilà.

Aela – Toi, tu lui as parlé entre temps.

Bisounours – J'ai l'impression que je ne peux rien te cacher.

Aela – Merci mon Bisounours.

Elle donna un dernier coup de brosse et se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un petit bisou sur sa joue.

Elle retourna ensuite auprès de Lis.

Aela – Allez, à toi ma petite Lis.

La dresseuse s'assit au sol et prit l'Evoli dans ses bras. Avec la brosse, elle commença à démêler son pelage marron, en faisant attention à sa patte quand même.

Aela – J'espère que ça ne te fait pas trop mal.

La fillette fut à moitié étonnée de l'entendre répondre d'une petite voix

Lis – Non, ça va. Le calmant que m'a donné l'Infirmière marche très bien.

Aela – Tout de même, je suis désolée pour tout ça.

Lis – Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu es venue me chercher. C'est ce qui me faisait le plus peur. De savoir si tu m'aimais assez pour venir me récupérer.

Aela – Je ne t'aurais jamais laissée tomber !

Lis – C'est pour ça que malgré que j'ai un peu mal, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai trouvé.

Aela – Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Lis – Une dresseuse qui m'aime et qui s'occupe de moi.

Aela – Ohh Lis...

Aela lui fit un bisou sur la tête avant de reprendre son chouchoutage.

Aela – Tu vas peut être me trouver bien curieuse, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que Fernando te faisait quand tu étais avec lui.

Lis – Est ce que je peux t'en parler une autre fois ? C'est encore un peu dur pour moi.

Aela – Oui bien sûr. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

Ayant fini, Aela rangea son matériel, rappela tout le monde et pris Lis dans ses bras. Elle retourna auprès de Nathalie qui avait déjà fini, et ensemble elles attendirent Bartłomiej. Il arriva dix minutes plus tard et ils purent retourner tranquillement au centre.

Le weekend passa rapidement. Bartek et Aela se reparlaient de nouveau normalement. Même si il restait quelques moments de tensions de temps à autre. Enfin, le jour du concours arriva. Nathalie était très stressée, et tournait en rond, attendant que ce soit l'heure d'aller dans la salle des concours.

Les trois enfants s'y rendirent donc à quinze heures, car le concours débutait à seize heures. Aela et Bartek laissèrent Nathalie pour aller s'installer dans les gradins, pendant que la jeune coordinatrice se préparait avec Mélofée.

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent, laissant seulement un halo de lumière pour éclairer la scène. La présentatrice fit quelques présentations puis les épreuves commencèrent. Dans le lot de coordinateurs, seuls quelques uns se démarquaient, comme par exemple une jeune fille qui se prénommait Sandra et qui concourrait avec son Otaria, ou encore un garçon du nom de Daniel qui lui participait avec son Evoli. Enfin ce fut au tour de Nathalie de passer. Elle avait eu le temps de mettre une robe rose et envoya sur la scène Mélofée. Après une pirouette, elle exécuta l'attaque métronome, qui fit se déclencher l'attaque Vent Argenté.

Les juges lui attribuèrent la note de 25,6. Les concurrents suivants ne réussirent pas à faire aussi bien que les prédécesseurs. Finalement, les quatre finalistes furent Sandra et son Otaria, Daniel et son Evoli, Nathalie et sa Mélofée et un coordinateur du nom de Quentin qui était avec son Parasect.

Le tirage au sort nomma Quentin et Nathalie adversaires pour les demi-finales. Ce fut cependant Sandra et Daniel qui commencèrent. Après un combat acharné, l'Evoli de Daniel parvint à mettre hors-jeu l'Otaria de Sandra. On appela Quentin et Nathalie, qui se mirent à leurs places pour le combat.

Des deux côtés les attaques touchaient leurs cibles. C'était si serré, que même le jury ne savait pas qui était en train de gagner. Après cinq minutes, le combat prit fin, et l'écran montra le vainqueur de la demi-finale : Nathalie ! La jeune fille se laissa tomber un peu épuisée, avant de féliciter Mélofée et son adversaire du jour, déçu d'avoir perdu mais bon perdant tout de même.

Après une pause de dix minutes, la finale entre Daniel et Nathalie commença. L'Evoli du garçon se montrait redoutable. Mais Mélofée, comme à son habitude et grâce au bon entrainement de la semaine, redoublait de coups en tout genre : Torgnoles, Charge et autres. Finalement, épuisé par son combat précédent, l'Evoli du jeune coordinateur fut battu. Nathalie venait de gagner son deuxième ruban. Elle envoya Mélofée dans les airs, avant de serrer la main de Daniel, et de recevoir son prix.

Aela et Bartek sortirent tout deux. Ils regardaient les gens sortirent, et attendaient leur amie. Nathalie arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Les deux enfants la félicitèrent, avant de remarquer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Daniel, qu'ils pouvaient enfin détaillé à la lumière du jour, était avec elle. Il était un peu plus grand que Bartek, il était brun, les yeux noisettes, quelques épis lui donnant un drôle d'air. Contrairement à quand il était sur scène, il était habillé simplement, d'un jean et un pull pour se protéger du froid. En parlant un peu avec lui, ils surent qu'il avait un an de plus qu'eux. Ils se rendirent tout les quatre au centre Pokémon, et après encore une longue conversation entre les deux garçons, le sommeil les rattrapa.


	45. chapitre bonus 8 : Nathalie

**Chapitre bonus 8 : le rêve de Nathalie**

_Argenta, ranch de la famille Saleko_

Le soleil se lève à peine, et pourtant, une jeune fille s'occupe déjà de commencer à nourrir les nombreux Pokémon du ranch. Une fois fini, elle se rend à la couveuse vérifier l'état des nombreux oeufs des Pokémon du ranch. Beaucoup d'entre eux seront remis à des dresseurs d'Argenta. Les autres restent à l'élevage. Nathalie part ensuite prendre sa brosse. Un Goupix sort de la trappe de la maison. Il sait que c'est l'heure de sa toilette, et de son moment de détente. La jeune fille s'applique, tout en discutant avec son Pokémon. Comme souvent, le sujet portait sur les concours Pokémon. Nathalie adorait regarder les concours à la télé et avait assisté à beaucoup de ceux d'Argenta.

« Tu sais, Goupix, j'espère qu'un jour, je pourrais être coordinatrice moi aussi ! »

Le renard de feu la regarda de ses grands yeux.

« Imagine, on parcourait la région pour essayer de gagner des rubans »

Elle poussa un soupir « Mais maman ne me laissera jamais partir seule, c'est trop dangereux d'après elle. »

Une fois terminé, elle rangea son matériel et retourna à l'intérieur. Sa mère avait préparé un repas avant de partir dans le domaine pour s'occuper de soigner les Pokémon et de replanter des baies. Nathalie fit réchauffer son déjeuner – un plat de lasagne – et mangea, avant de prendre une petite pause. L'après midi, la jeune fille s'occupait des nouveaux-nés. Elle les nourrissait, leur donnait un coup de brosse, et essayait grâce à Goupix de leur apprendre quelques attaques. Parfois, un enfant d'Argenta venait frapper à leur porte, soit pour jouer avec les Pokémon, soit -quand c'était prévu – pour récupérer leur premier Pokémon.

Nathalie regardait partir les tous jeunes dresseurs sur les routes avec un petit pincement au coeur, parce qu'elle aussi voulait voyager.

Elle discutait souvent avec sa mère à ce sujet. Un jour de juin, elle demanda même si elle la laisserait partir avec d'autres personnes, et non pas toute seule. Sa maman avait répondu que c'était bon seulement avec un dresseur qui aurait gagné son premier badge, sinon c'était hors de question.

Quelques jours après, Aela passa par là..


	46. Chapitre 38 : les baies

La matinée avait à peine débuter que Aela, Bartek, Daniel et Nathalie était en train de se demander quelle serait la prochaine destination. Nathalie avait appris qu'il y avait début décembre un concours à Argenta. Vu le chemin qu'il fallait faire pour y aller, il valait mieux commencer à s'y rendre dès la semaine qui venait. Aela était un peu déçue de ne pas aller à Cramois'îles, mais se fit bien vite une raison en se disant que Lis aura le temps de guérir et que Noël approchait de plus en plus. Daniel, lui, comptait également participer au concours d'Argenta, et avait demandé s'il était possible qu'il fasse la route avec le petit groupe. Personne ne rechigna, pas même Bartek, qui s'entendait très bien avec le coordinateur.

Aela n'avait pas oublié de donner son cachet à Lis, qu'elle avait dut réduire en poudre pour le mettre dans son repas, tant son goût lui déplaisait. Du coup, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en dehors de la ville, l'Evoli bailla, laissant voir ses petites canines. Un problème se posa sur la route. Dans tout ses Pokémon, Daniel avait Evoli, Feunard, Aéromite, Miaouss et Stari. Son seul moyen de se déplacer était la marche à pied. La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette eut une idée et appela Canard, pour qu'il transporte le coordinateur, et Bambiski pour elle-même. Bartek et Nathalie iraient sur les routes avec leurs Ponyta.

Parfois, Aela en profitait pour faire faire des courses à ses deux Pokémon. Cela amusait d'ailleurs beaucoup Daniel, qui finit par gagner, Canard étant un peu plus rapide que Bambiski dans les airs. Au sol, les deux amis faisaient aussi des courses, le terrain le permettant. Mais ils arrêtèrent rapidement, car ils ne voulaient pas trop fatiguer leurs montures non plus.

Arrivés bien avant, Aela décida de s'arrêter et de commencer à préparer à manger pour tout le monde. Daniel prépara à manger pour ses Pokémon, avec notamment des baies et confectionnait des petits cubes de couleurs différentes. Nathalie et Bartek arrivèrent quand il avait fini. La coordinatrice s'étonna de ses petits cubes et demanda à son ami ce que c'était.

Daniel – Ce sont des Pokéblocs. On les fabrique à partir de baies, on les mixe et ensuite, cela augmente la condition d'un Pokémon. Par exemple, sa beauté, son sang froid...

Pendant qu'Aela finissait de préparer ce qu'elle faisait, Nathalie regardait attentivement leur ami faire son mélange. Elle put même s'essayer à en faire un, avant de le donner à Mélofée. Celle ci sembla beaucoup apprécier le cube et les petites ailes de son dos battirent toute seule.

Enfin le repas fut prêt, et chacun se mit à table. Ils s'accordèrent une petite pause. Lis ne pouvait pas trop marcher, pas vraiment habituée à avoir une patte immobilisée. Tidou et l'Evoli de Daniel venaient lui tenir compagnie et même rapporter des baies Framby qui se trouvaient dans le coin. Mais apparemment, ces baies là ne semblaient pas lui plaire. Par contre, Bambiski semblait beaucoup les apprécier et mangea une bonne partie des baies.

Ce fut Daniel qui donna aux trois autres le nom des baies. Comme il avait avec lui plusieurs exemplaires du guide des différentes baies, il en donna un chacun à Nathalie, Aela et Bartek. Il s'agissait d'un guide, où se trouvait sur chaque page la photo d'une baie, son nom, sa description, sa taille moyenne, son goût. Ils en profitèrent pour chercher l'arbuste à Framby et trouvèrent une clairière avec plusieurs sortes d'arbustes à baies. Il y avait des baies Ceriz, des baies Maron, Pecha, Fraive et Oran, en plus des baies Framby. Ils en firent donc une petite récolte, avant de retourner là où ils avaient laissé leurs Pokémon. En parcourant son livre, Nathalie remarqua qu'il y avait soixante quatre types de baies différentes. De quoi faire bien plus de variétés de Pokéblocs.

Il s'avéra que Lis aimait beaucoup la baie Pecha. Celle ci était sucré, et Aela, qui ne put résister à l'envie d'en goûter elle aussi, la trouva délicieuse également. Le petit groupe finit par repartir sur la route. Le voyage jusqu'à Céladopole dura bien trois jours, et ils furent contents de dormir dans des lits au chaud, car il commençait à faire bien froid. Le soir, après avoir mangé, s'être occupés de leurs Pokémon et rejoint leur chambre, le groupe des quatre pris un instant pour réfléchir.

Nathalie – On va passer par où pour rejoindre Argenta ?

Aela – On a le choix entre la forêt de Jade ou le Mont Sélénite.

Bartek – La dernière fois qu'on était dans la forêt de Jade, on a failli se perdre.

Daniel – Alors là, ça dépend si vous voulez dormir au chaud dans des centres Pokémon, ou bien si vous voulez aller un peu plus vite, mais en dormant à la belle étoile et en prenant des provisions pour le voyage, c'est à dire trois ou quatre jours.

Nathalie – Et bien pourquoi pas la forêt de Jade dans ces cas ?

Aela – Moi ça me va.

Daniel – Moi aussi. Et toi Bartek ?

Bartek – J'imagine que je n'ai pas trop le choix, donc ce sera aussi par la forêt.

Les quatre enfants se mirent en route dès le lendemain, avec toujours le même moyen de locomotion. Aela avait laissé sortir Chantilly, qui tenait absolument à rester en dehors de sa Pokéball pour voir la forêt de Jade. Sa dresseuse le comprenait. La forêt avait quand même été sa maison. Ils atteignirent la forêt dans l'après-midi. Les arbres étaient maintenant dénudés de leur feuillage, et l'endroit ne semblait plus aussi accueillant qu'en été. Cependant ils trouvèrent le chemin qui les mènerait à Argenta à la tombée de la nuit. Ils allèrent se coucher sans plus de cérémonie.

Le petit groupe endormi au milieu d'une clairière fut réveillé par des bruissement de feuilles. Chantilly était le premier à avoir entendu. Il avait les oreilles dressées, tentant de savoir d'où provenait les bruits. Aela émergea elle aussi, et eut juste le temps de s'étonner que son Pikachu se mit à courir et passa derrière un buisson. Sa dresseuse, encore en pyjama, tenta de le suivre, Lis dans les bras. Elle s'arrêta en voyant Chantilly qui semblait être en grande discussion avec tout un groupe de Pikachu. La dresseuse se cacha derrière un buisson et les observa. Apparemment, tous les Pikachu semblaient contents de le revoir, écoutant attentivement ce que disait Chantilly. Soudain, un autre Pikachu s'avança. Aela se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, quand Bisounours lui fit une traduction.

« Apparemment, il met au défi Chantilly de le battre... »

La jeune fille lui demanda en pensant, si elle pouvait dire quelque chose à Chantilly avant. Quand elle le put, elle prévint son Pikachu qu'elle était là, pour observer, et qu'elle ne voulait pas faire peur aux autres Pikachu sauvages. Et que quoi qu'il advienne de ce petit défi, elle restera toujours fière de lui.

Chantilly ne dit rien, mais observait tout de même l'endroit où sa dresseuse était cachée, avant de faire un petit signe de la tête, et de se préparer à combattre. Les deux Pikachu se firent face, les autres se reculant en cercle autour d'eux pour leur laisser suffisamment d'espace. Les deux Pokémon commencèrent le combat. Le Pikachu sauvage lança une vive-attaque sur Chantilly, mais celui-ci l'évita facilement, et se mit à courir en cercle autour de l'arène que formaient les autres Pikachu. Il courut ainsi jusqu'à ce que son adversaire soit épuisé de le suivre, ce qui dura tout de même bien cinq minutes. Après quoi, Chantilly utilisa lui aussi sa vive-attaque, mais son adversaire avait encore de la ressource et l'avait évité de justesse, avant d'utiliser l'attaque tonnerre. Cela eut pour effet de l'affaiblir encore un peu plus. Chantilly n'eut qu'à utiliser son attaque Queue de Fer pour le mettre hors combat.

Le Pikachu d'Aela fut porter en triomphe et envoyé dans les airs. Les minutes passaient et le groupe de Pikachu qui était autour de Chantilly ne faiblissait pas. La voix de Bisounours parvint dans la tête de la dresseuse. « Aela, Chantilly voudrait qu'on rapplique. Sors de ta cachette. »

Ni une, ni deux, la jeune fille se leva, et avança d'un pas hésitant vers tous les Pikachu. Certains s'enfuirent, mais d'autres lui firent face, prêts à combattre. Chantilly vint s'interposer ente eux, leur disant quelque chose, avant de grimper sur l'épaule d'Aela, qui lui gratta la tête. Trois des cinq Pikachu qui restaient les regardaient bouche-bée, alors que les deux derniers s'obstinaient. Ils allaient attaquer, mais Chantilly prit les devants et les empêcha d'attaquer. Aela jugea préférable de retourner près des buissons et attendit simplement son amateur de chantilly avant de repartir vers le campement.

Aela put enfin prendre son petit déjeuner et nourrir ses Pokémon avant qu'ils ne se remettent en route. Le chemin fut long, mais facile à repérer, car grâce à Bambiski et Canard, ils pouvaient voir dans quelle direction ils devaient aller. Ils ne rencontrèrent en chemin que quelques Pokémon insectes inoffensifs, aucun Dardargnan, au grand bonheur d'Aela. Ils arrivèrent aux portes d'Argenta à la tombée de la nuit.

Nathalie, qui avait prévenue sa mère de leur venue, les mena directement dans le ranch de sa famille. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la jeune fille sauta au cou de sa mère, qui invita les enfants à entrer. Elle demanda à sa fille de montrer à ses amis où ils dormiraient. Bartek, Aela et Daniel suivirent donc Nathalie à l'étage. La dresseuse dormirait avec Nathalie, tandis que les deux garçons seraient dans une autre chambre. Ils redescendirent après s'être lavés les mains et le visage pour enlever la boue séchée qu'ils avaient sur eux.

La mère avait préparer un gratin de légumes provenant de son jardin, une salade de pomme de terre, un poulet rôti, et en guise de dessert, un magnifique pechavier, fabriqué avec des baies Pecha, à la façon des framboisiers ou des fraisiers que l'on trouvait chez les boulangers. Aela était tellement friande de ce gâteau qu'elle n'avait jamais goûter jusqu'à ce soir là, qu'elle en demanda la recette à Alisson – la mère de Nathalie, et, rouge comme une betterave, voulut savoir si elle pouvait se resservir une part. Alisson et les enfants riaient de la voir si rouge, et ce fut avec plaisir que l'éleveuse lui accorda le droit de reprendre une part.

Après manger, ils s'occupèrent de leur Pokémon à l'extérieur, et les laissèrent s'amuser avec les autres. Nathalie retrouva avec plaisir son Mimitoss, et laissa ses autres Pokémon vagabonder dans le champs, Bartek laissa aussi sortir son Ponyta, pour qu'il profite de pouvoir courir comme il le souhaitait. Seuls Lis et Tidou restèrent sagement dans les bras de leurs dresseurs. Après quoi, ils leurs donnèrent aussi à manger, et les soignèrent des petites blessures qu'ils avaient put avoir depuis Céladopole, avant de les rappeler dans leur Pokéball et d'aller se coucher pour de bon.


	47. chapitre 39 : visite au ranch

« Nathalie ! » Appela la mère de cette dernière. « Fais visiter le ranch à tes amis s'il te plait. » Après un bon petit déjeuner, les quatre amis étaient remontés dans les chambres pour se préparer et voir ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur journée. Aela leva la tête vers son amie.

« Il est grand comment le ranch ? » lui demanda-t-elle

« Je dirais grand comme trois ou quatre terrain de football. » fit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. Elle rigola devant la mine ébahie de la dresseuse, avant d'attraper ses Pokéball et d'aller chercher les deux garçons. Aela en fit de même, pris Lis dans ses bras, et retrouva les trois autres dans le couloir, avant de descendre et d'aller dehors. Nathalie commença par leur montrer la couveuse. C'était une très grande pièce où se trouvait beaucoup d'œufs de Pokémon. Aela arrêta bien vite de compter au bout de trente. Et elle n'avait pas encore finit le pan de mur où elle regardait.

Après cela, ils allèrent vers la crèche. C'était là que l'on mettait les bébés Pokémon pour les élever et les préparer comme il se doit afin qu'ensuite, ils soient prêts à partir sur les routes avec des dresseurs qui débutaient. Les quatre enfants regardèrent deux Evoli, un Goupix, un Bulbizarre, et un Paras jouer, avant qu'ils ne continuent leur chemin.

Ils arrivèrent à un grand champs de fleurs, où jouaient et se reposaient des Pokémon plantes. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, comme des Florizarre, des Chetiflor, et bien d'autres. Ils côtoyaient des Pokémon comme Rattata, Papilusion, qui profitaient des grands espaces pour se dégourdir les pattes.

Plus loin, il y avait un lac. C'était le domaine des Pokémon aquatique. Un Aquali vint leur dire bonjour, et Nathalie expliqua que c'était cette Aquali qui était la maman de Tidou. L'Evoli gris sauta des bras de Bartek pour lui dire bonjour en frottant son nez contre le sien, avant de revenir dans les bras de son dresseur. Un Tortank envoyait les petits Pokémon dans les airs avec son Hydrocanon, et ces derniers s'amusaient à faire des pirouettes avant de plonger dans l'eau.

Le groupe laissa là le paradis des Pokémon eau et continua son chemin vers un coin montagneux. C'était là qu'on trouvait les Pokémon roche, sol, et même feu. Chacun avait son petit coin. Un Dracaufeu était perché en haut de la falaise de rochers et observait l'horizon.

Pour finir, Aela, Bartek, Daniel et Nathalie se rendirent à la forêt. Ce dernier coin regorgeait de Pokémon insecte, vol et parfois même d'autres.

Pour finir, Nathalie leur montra la salle d'entraînement. Il y avait à l'intérieur pas mal de Pokémon combat qui faisaient de la boxe ou de la musculation, une piscine avec courant réglable pour les Pokémon eau, un tapis de marche pour pouvoir améliorer l'endurance et la vitesse, et beaucoup d'autres.

« Ici, les gens d'Argenta viennent s'entraîner. Et les Pokémon du ranch aussi d'ailleurs. Donc pendant que l'on est à Argenta, vous pourrez en profiter aussi. » leur dit d'une petite voix Nathalie

« C'est super ! » S'émerveilla Bartek « C'est exactement le genre d'endroit où je me sens plus que bien ! »

Aela, Daniel et Nathalie éclatèrent de rire, et la visite étant terminée, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Un garçon et une fille qui devaient avoir seize ans étaient là eux aussi. La fille avait attaché ses cheveux châtains en queue de cheval, quelques mèches laissées sur son front, juste au-dessus de ses yeux verts. Le garçon était brun, il avait des épis, qu'il avait fait avec du gel, et il était plutôt costaud. La mère de Nathalie fit les présentations.

-Les enfants, voici Petra et Dominik. Ils m'aident aux travaux du ranch, et ce depuis que tu es en voyage Nathalie. Ils voulaient en apprendre plus sur ce métier et m'ont demandé s'ils pouvaient venir travailler ici.

Les enfants se saluèrent, avant de passer à table, car le déjeuner était prêt. Alisson avait fait des merveilles encore une fois, et en avait profité pour faire un fondant de baies Chocco. À la fin du repas, Aela partit voir la mère de Nathalie pendant que Petra et Dominik retournait s'occuper des Pokémon du ranch, et que Nathalie, Bartek et Daniel se rendaient à la salle d'entraînement.

Alisson – Et bien Aela, tu ne vas pas rejoindre les autres ?

Aela – J'irais après, je voulais vous poser une question.

Alisson – Tu veux aussi la recette du fondant à la baie Chocco c'est ça ?

Aela rougit avant de dire – Oui. Et savoir si vous en aviez d'autres aussi.

Alisson – Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en ai pas mal des recettes. Si tu veux, je te laisserai les réécrire. Tu comptes bien rentrer chez tes parents pour Noël ?

Aela – Oui, bien sûr.

Alisson – Peut être que je pourrais te prêter le livre pour le recopier là-bas. Ou alors que tu le fasses maintenant. Je ne sais pas.

Aela – Je commencerais peut être maintenant. Enfin si vous êtes d'accord.

Alisson – Bien sûr que je suis d'accord. Mais n'en néglige pas ton entraînement !

Rapidement, Aela alla chercher une feuille et un crayon, avant de s'installer à la table et de commencer à recopier la recette. Elle n'était pas bien longue, mais demandait un minimum de concentration quand même.

**Fondant aux baies Chocco**

Ingrédients (pour 8 personnes) :  
>- 125 grammes de baies Chocco<br>- 125 grammes de beurre  
>- 125 grammes de sucre<br>- 60 grammes de farine  
>- 3 oeufs<p>

Préparation : 

*Couper les baies en petits morceaux.  
>* Faire fondre les Chocco dans un peu de lait.<p>

* Une fois les baies fondu, ajouter le beurre.

* Une fois le tout fondu et mélangé, ajouter le sucre.

* Lorsque le mélange est homogène, ajouter les jaunes des 3 oeufs un à un, puis enfin la farine.

* Laisser reposer un peu, puis ajouter les blancs des 3 oeufs montés en neige.

* Faire cuire à 165°C (thermostat 5/6) pendant 35 min.

P.S. : On peut rajouter de la confiture de baie Framby ou Nanab. Pour cela il suffit de remplir le moule au deux tiers, rajouter une noix de confiture et recouvrir du restant de pâte.

Quand elle eut finit de recopier cela, elle partit poser la recette dans son sac, avant de rejoindre ses amis dehors. Ils l'emmenèrent vers la salle qu'ils avaient quitter avant de manger, pour s'y entraîner. Nathalie leur expliqua le fonctionnement de chacun des objets qui se trouvaient là. Du coup, avec leurs Pokémon, les trois enfants firent plusieurs groupes. Bisounours, Gapcio, Krabby, Poissirène, Minidraco et Stari constituaient le groupe qui s'entraînerait dans la piscine. Les autres étaient dispersés entre le punching-ball, le tapis de course, ou le ventilateur géant. Seule Lis ne pouvait rien faire et pouvait rester tranquille. Les entraînements commencèrent. Dans la piscine, les Pokémon devaient nager à contre-courant. Gapcio eut un peu de mal au début, mais finit tout de même par y arriver, avant que le courant ne devienne un peu plus fort et qu'il fasse le tour du bassin en se faisant emporter par le courant.

Ferosinge se montrait redoutable avec le punching-ball. Il donnait coup sur coup, et pouvait enfin se défouler sur quelque chose et qu'on l'encourage à le faire.

Chantilly adorait le tapis. Au départ, la vitesse était moindre, mais s'accéléra petit à petit. Le Pikachu courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, et il réussit à tenir pendant bien dix minutes à un rythme élevé.

Quant au groupe des Pokémon qui pouvait voler, ils essayaient de résister au fort vent, sans gros problèmes pour Bambiski et Canard.

Ce fut bien fatigués qu'ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Les jours suivants se passèrent de la même façon, pendant près d'une semaine. Cependant, le dernier jour avant le concours, ils décidèrent de se reposer. Aela, qui avait profité de ses matinées pour recopier des recettes, en avait maintenant plusieurs dizaines. Quand ils ne s'entrainaient pas, ils aidaient aux travaux du ranch, allant même jusqu'à faire des courses ou à aller ramasser des baies au nord de la ville pour les repas.

Le concours eut lieu le sept décembre. Nathalie et Daniel se séparèrent donc de Bartek et Aela pour rejoindre les coulisses, alors que la dresseuse et l'entraîneur s'installèrent dans les gradins. Les deux amis eurent la surprise de voir s'installer à leur côté la mère de Nathalie. Ils ne purent dire un mot, car le concours commençait. L'habituelle présentatrice fit un bref discours sur le concours, répétant les noms des membres du jury. Puis elle appela un à un les concurrents. Vint le tour de Nathalie. Elle avait décidé de participer avec Canarticho. Il exécuta une attaque météores avant de couper les étoiles en pluie avec l'attaque taillade. La pluie d'étoile se propagea dans le public, pendant que Nathalie et Canarticho saluait le public, l'oiseau faisant tourner son poireau entre les plumes de son aile. Les juges lui attribuèrent la note globale de 24,5. Plus tard, ce fut au tour de Daniel de passer. Il participait avec son Feunard. Il utilisa son attaque Puissance cachée, avant d'utiliser Onde – folie. Les petites boules lumineuses semblèrent danser sur la scène avant de s'élever vers le plafonds, semblant créer des dizaines de petites étoiles, qui moururent petit à petit. Il obtint la note de 24,3 pour son numéro.

D'autres concurrents passaient ensuite. Une adolescente participait avec un Pokémon qui d'après le Pokédex d'Aela venait de la région de Johto. Il s'agissait d'un Teddiursa, mignon petit ourson avec un dessin de lune sur le visage. L'attaque charme qu'il utilisa sembla très bien fonctionner sur Aela. Elle ne cessait de répéter que ce petit ourson était à croquer, sous le fou rire d'Alisson et l'exaspération de Bartek, qui ne lui trouvait rien de bien particulier.

Finalement, la première manche s'acheva, et on annonça les quatre finalistes de l'épreuve. Il y avait dans le lot Nathalie et Daniel. La jeune fille avec son Teddiursa était là aussi, au grand damne du garçon, et la dernière participante s'était présentée avec son Raichu.

La première manche opposa Daniel et son Feunard à la fille au Raichu. Les deux Pokémon étaient très forts, mais ce fut tout de même Raichu qui l'emporta, bien que l'écart de points soit minime.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Nathalie de passer. Il s'avéra rapidement que hormis l'attaque charme, le Teddiursa n'était pas si redoutable et Canarticho parvint à le mettre KO avant les cinq minutes imparties.

La finale opposa donc Canarticho à Raichu. L'avantage du type allait bien entendu au Pokémon électrique. Sa dresseuse l'avait bien compris car elle débuta les hostilités avec une attaque Tonnerre. Cependant, Canarticho était un rusé, et se servit de son poireau pour détourner l'attaque électrique en le faisant tournoyer tel une majorette avec son bâton, au grand étonnement de tous, et qui fit perdre de précieux points à Raichu. Canarticho répliqua avec l'attaque souplesse, en tapant sur la tête de Raichu à l'aide de son poireau. Le public riait aux éclats. La souris électrique courait pour essayer de se dégager des coups de l'oiseau rusé, mais en vain. À la fin du temps imparti, Raichu avait perdu bien plus de points que Canarticho, et les juges attribuèrent la victoire à Nathalie, sous les applaudissements du public d'Argenta.


	48. chapitre 40 : la grotte de cristal

« Il est temps de se séparer...il faut que je rejoigne mes parents à Azuria pour Noël » Daniel semblait un peu embarrassé de devoir quitter ses amis si vite.

Bartek – Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?

Daniel – Oui. D'ailleurs je pense que vous aussi vous allez passer les fêtes de Noël avec votre famille.

Nathalie – Je vais chez Aela. Ma mère nous rejoindra peut être pour un ou deux jours là-bas. D'ailleurs, elle a l'adresse.

Daniel – Et toi Bartek ? Tu vas voir ta famille pendant les fêtes ?

À la tête que les trois amis tirait, le coordinateur pensa avoir dit une bourde. Il en eut la confirmation lorsque le garçon lui expliqua rapidement son cas, non sans avoir une boule dans la gorge. Le garçon s'excusa, et Bartek lui répondit qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, et que ce n'était pas très grave. Il donna l'adresse de ses parents à Aela, Bartek et Nathalie, pendant qu'Aela lui remit un bout de papier avec l'adresse de sa famille dessus, ainsi que le numéro de la maison. Ils dirent au revoir à leur ami, avant de prendre la direction de la forêt de Jade. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas utiliser leur Pokémon pour la traverser, préférant revenir à l'époque où Aela et Bartek avaient effectué le chemin en sens inverse, en profitant de la nature et des dernières baies de l'année. Même les Pokémon insectes se faisaient rare, faisant un peu trop froid maintenant pour eux. Ils ne trouvèrent qu'un dresseur en quête de combat, qu'Aela battu en un contre un avec Bisounours. La nuit tomba rapidement, et le petit groupe parvint à trouver une grotte pour dormir.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient sur le sol froid de la grotte, que Bambiski avait allumé un bon feu, et que chacun se réchauffait comme il le pouvait, Aela était partit au fond de la grotte pour voir s'ils ne pourraient pas y être plus au chaud. Elle ne trouva aucun Pokémon. Cependant, ce qu'elle avait découvert valait bien un sprint et une égratignure en sens inverse pour prévenir Nathalie et Bartek, qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds alors qu'elle tentait de leur faire comprendre de la suivre. Ils suivirent donc la dresseuse vers le fond de la grotte, avant de remarquer qu'ils descendaient, en essayant de ne pas glisser à cause des parois humides. Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant enfin ce que la jeune fille du Bourg-Palette voulait leur montrer. La grotte s'était agrandi, le plafond était bien plus haut, ce qui n'était pas tant étonnant vu qu'ils étaient descendus sous terre. Le plus impressionnant n'était cependant pas la grandeur de la grotte, mais la lumière qui y était. On aurait pu croire qu'au plafond se dessinait des milliers d'étoiles, les parois étaient d'un bleu givré, et il y avait même un petit lac plus loin.

Nathalie – On dirait du cristal !

Bartek – Peut être que c'est une grotte de cristal ?

Aela – Je ne pense pas. En tout cas, j'adore cette endroit. On dort ici ? Il y fait plutôt bon, et puis on aura l'impression de dormir à a belle étoile.

Nathalie – Moi je suis d'accord.

Bartek – Faut qu'on aille chercher nos affaires !

Ils retournèrent prendre leurs affaires et leur Pokémon qu'ils avaient laissé sur place, éteignirent le feu, et retournèrent à la désormais nommée grotte de cristal. L'espace étant suffisamment grand pour ça, les enfants laissèrent sortir leurs Pokémon. Ces derniers semblaient tout aussi émerveillé par la découverte d'Aela et les Pokémon aquatiques semblaient beaucoup apprécier l'eau qui était dans cette partie de la grotte. Comme la très réputée eau d'Evina, cette eau était fraîche, pure et équilibrée. Aela en remplit quelques bouteilles et sa gourde, avant de s'amuser avec ses compagnons. Alors qu'elle était en train de prendre de l'eau pour faire un brin de toilette, un Dardargnan qui semblait plus gros que la normale, surgit de derrière un pan de rochers et s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait la dresseuse.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Aela partit en criant à l'autre bout de la grotte, pendant que le Pokémon insecte se désaltérait à la source d'eau claire. Bartek et Nathalie se regardèrent mi-amusés, mi-consternés. Nathalie partit rejoindre Aela pour l'amener avec elle de nouveau vers le petit lac. Le Pokémon était toujours là, la regardant de ses yeux, semblant la défier d'approcher, et la dresseuse tremblait comme une feuille. Ce n'est que lorsque Chantilly attaqua le Dardargnan avec son attaque éclair que la jeune fille se ressaisit et remarqua un fait étrange. Les dards du Pokémon guêpe ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à du cristal. L'insecte, sonné, s'en alla avant que la curiosité prenne le dessus sur la peur, sans laissé le temps à Aela le temps d'être sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu. Après avoir mangé à leur faim, et concernant Aela, que aucun Dardargnan n'était dans les parages, ils allèrent dormir.

Tout le monde dormait lorsque le sol se mit à trembler. Bartek regarda sa montre. Elle n'indiquait que trois heures vingt. Les secousses réveillèrent aussi Aela, Nathalie et les Pokémon. Ils allaient se mettre à l'abri quand un Otaria sortit du petit lac, suivit par une machine qui devait faire plus de deux mètres de haut. Celle-ci représentait un Dardargnan de couleur bleu givré, dont les dards servaient à percer la parois la plus dure. La seule chose qui le différenciait d'un vrai, hormis sa taille, était le R rouge peint dessus et les attaques spécifiques au robot. Et franchement, qui avait déjà un Dardargnan avec un filet à Papilusion géant ?

En voyant le petit groupe, Otaria partit se cacher derrière Aela. Apparemment, la Team Rocket -car c'était eux- voulaient attraper par tous les moyens légaux ou non le pauvre Otaria. En reconnaissant le groupe d'enfants qui s'interposaient, la Team Rocket remis au goût du jour leur rengaine

_Nous sommes de retour_

_Pour tout voler sans détour_

_Afin d'avoir les meilleurs Pokémon du monde entier_

_Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir aux mondes oubliés_

_Esther_

_Cristiano_

_Esther- La team Rocket, plus rapide que l'ouragan_

_Cristiano- Rendez vous tous, ou on mettra tout à sang_

_Ferosinge- 'singe oui à sang_

Bartek – Oh ce n'est que la Team Rocket.

Esther – Comment ça QUE la Team Rocket ?!

Les brigands semblaient bien vexés par aussi peu de peur chez les trois adolescents. Et du coup, ils décidèrent de parler plutôt que d'attaquer.

Cristiano – Je te signale le blondinet qu'on est les meilleurs éléments de la Team Rocket en dehors du boss lui même.

Aela – Oh, ben une équipe de bras cassés en gros.

Les deux concernés devinrent rouges à cette remarque. Leur Ferosinge en avait assez entendu et descendit pour laver lui même cette affront. Aela cacha un peu plus Otaria, cependant, ce fut le Ferosinge de Bartek qui s'opposa à celui de la Team Rocket. Il lui dit quelque chose que seul le Ferosinge des brigands compris.

Esther – Ferosinge, qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

Ferosinge éclata de rire – Il dit qu'on a intérêt à déguerpir sinon...

Cristiano – Sinon quoi ?

Ferosinge – Sinon il se fera un plaisir à nous battre.

La Team Rocket éclata de rire, ce qui eut le don d'énervé le Ferosinge du jeune garçon. Il décrocha un Ultimapoing dans la mâchoire de son adversaire, qui se releva en étant prêt à en découdre. Cependant, le Ferosinge de la Team Rocket savait peut être parler mais c'était là son seul point fort. Le combat, il ne s'y était jamais vraiment entraîné, au contraire de celui de Bartek, qui avait pu apprendre quelques attaques à Argenta. D'ailleurs, il fit rapidement monter le Pokémon brigand dans la machine.

Pourtant, à l'abri dans leur machin, le trio infernal repris ses esprits et attaqua de nouveau. Il envoya valser le Ferosinge résistant plus loin. Il se releva, énervé et se mit à briller d'une lumière si vive, que les parois autour scintillèrent également, et que de fil en aiguille, un cristal en allumant un autre, ce fut toute la grotte qui fut éclairée, et plus personne n'y voyait rien. Quand enfin l'endroit redevint sombre, ils virent à la place de Ferosinge un Colossinge, qui sautait sur place et s'en même prendre le temps de savoir ce qui se passait, il fonça vers la machine Rocket, qu'il dégomma à coup de Ultimapoing, et dont il délogea bien vite le trio. Colossinge les envoya hors de la grotte d'un phénoménal coup de poing digne d'un grand boxeur.

_Une fois de plus, la Team Rocket s'envole aux oubliettes !_

Otaria frappait dans ses nageoires, et Bartek jugea préférable de rappeler Colossinge dans sa Pokéball, pour éviter qu'il s'en prenne aux autres. Le calme et la pénombre étant enfin revenu, les enfants purent enfin se rendormir.

En se réveillant à une heure digne de se lever, Aela, Nathalie et Bartek remarquèrent que l'Otaria qu'ils avaient aidé dans la nuit dormait paisiblement auprès d'eux. Ils mangèrent sans faire trop de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller, et la lumière revenant petit à petit, Aela remarqua la même chose que la veille : l'Otaria était blanc givré. Ils le laissèrent dormir tranquillement, et se dirigèrent en direction de la sortie. La lumière vive les éblouit et ils durent protéger leurs yeux de leurs mains. Il avait neigé dans la nuit, et la lumière du soleil qui se reflétait sur le blanc de la poudreuse donnait à la forêt de Jade une aura mystique et magique. La première a profité de la neige fut Aela, qui envoya une boule de neige sur Bartek et une autre sur Nathalie, qui l'esquiva juste à temps. Tidou se prit également de la neige sur le museau. Vexé, Bartek couru après Aela, l'attrapa et lui mit un tas de neige sur la tête. Se trouvant juste sous la branche d'un arbre recouvert de neige, Aela eut juste à tirer sur le bout de la branche pour que toute la poudre blanche qui se trouvait dessus tombe sur le garçon...et sur elle-même. Ils rigolèrent de leur bêtise de bon coeur, et ils allaient partir, quand un bruit se fit entendre près d'eux. Ils en cherchèrent l'origine, lorsque sortit de sous la neige l'Otaria qu'ils avaient laissé dans la grotte. Il sauta sur la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette, qu'il fit tomber les fesses dans la neige pour mieux la câliner. Nathalie et Bartek ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, se souvenant de la même scène au Parc Safari...sauf que c'était Bartek qui s'était retrouvé dans l'eau. Les coups de langue que donnait le Pokémon otarie à Aela la faisait rire, et finalement, elle se releva en portant Otaria à bout de bras.

Aela – Tu ne veux pas rester chez toi ?

L'otarie fit non de la tête, et Bisounours en profita pour expliquer à sa dresseuse la situation.

Bisounours – Il s'ennuie tout seul dans sa grotte, et pense qu'avec nous, il aura une bonne occasion de s'amuser, de se faire de nouveaux amis et d'être à l'abri du danger.

Aela – Personne n'est à l'abri du danger, tu sais.. Mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors je te laisse venir dans une Pokéball.

Elle reposa le Pokémon par terre, et sortit de son sac ses Pokéball de toute couleurs. L'Otaria se décida pour celle qui était bleu très clair, et se laissa capturer, avant que la Pokéball ne disparaisse chez le professeur Chen.

Les trois amis décidèrent de continuer leur chemin avec leur Pokémon, Aela survolant la forêt sur Bambiski, Bartek et Nathalie sur leurs Ponyta. Leur temps de marche fut bien réduit et ils arrivèrent à Jadielle aux alentours de midi. Ils rappelèrent leurs Pokémon, et un gargouillis leur rappela qu'il était l'heure de manger. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers un petit restaurant, qui était super -selon Bartek. Le propriétaire des lieux cuisinait avec l'aide de ses Pokémon, et savait contenter un grand nombre de ses clients. Il était surtout réputé dans la ville pour son menu Pokémon : salade Herbizarre, soupe de Canarticho, gratin du Grodoudou, crêpes flambées à la Reptincel. Les jeunes gens décidèrent donc de goûter à ce menu au nom si étrange.

La salade Herbizarre était un mélange de salade, d'asperges vertes, et en décoration des pétales de roses. La soupe de Canarticho était un velouté de poireaux, avec une lamelle de foie gras poêlée. Le gratin de Grodoudou était tout simplement un gratin de pommes de terre, la forme de Grodoudou faisant penser à une patate. Enfin, les crêpes flambées étaient en forme de Reptincel, dont un de ses représentants utilisait son attaque flammèche pour faire flamber l'alcool. Repus pour le restant de l'après-midi, les enfants payèrent leur repas et remercièrent les cuisiniers, avant de se rendre au centre Pokémon. Là, Aela en profita pour appeler le professeur Chen. Cependant lorsqu'on décrocha, la jeune fille ne vit qu'une place vide à l'écran.

Aela – Heu Professeur, vous êtes là ?

Professeur – Vas-tu te tenir tranquille ? Ta dresseuse m'appelle.

À l'écran apparut si soudainement Otaria qu'Aela failli tomber à la renverse. Le Professeur le fit s'en aller, avant de reprendre

Professeur – Et bien Aela, je crois que ton Otaria est un peu trop affectif, et qu'il aimerait être avec toi.

Aela – Je pense bien. Je rentre de toute façon très bientôt au Bourg-Palette. Je suis à Jadielle et...

Elle s'arrêta en voyant la tête d'Otaria, qui faisait de grands yeux de Miaouss Potté.

Professeur – Allons Otaria, laisse Aela parler voyons !

Aela – Et je verrais tout le monde à ce moment là.

Professeur – Dis moi Aela, où as-tu trouver cet Otaria ?

Aela – Dans une grotte dont l'intérieur semblait être fait en cristal...pourquoi ?

Professeur – Sa couleur et sa taille son inhabituelles, et pourtant ce n'est pas un Shiny. J'ai commencé à faire quelques tests, mais ce Pokémon était bien trop hyperactif pour rester en place plus de cinq minutes. En tout cas, il n'a pas été modifié génétiquement.

Aela – Hmm, je verrais ça avec vous demain. Otaria ?

Le Pokémon se montra à l'écran plein d'espoir.

Aela – Il faut que je te trouve un surnom à toi aussi.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre - Talou, ça t'ira?

Le dénommé Talou avait l'air bien content et essaya de se jeter sur sa dresseuse...mais tomba à la renverse en se cognant contre le téléphone, ce qui fit rire la dresseuse et Chen.

Professeur – Bien ça c'est réglé. Aela, pourrais-tu passé au laboratoire dès que tu arrives au village?

Aela – Oui bien sûr.

Professeur – Alors on se voit dès ton retour. À bientôt fillette.

Aela – A bientôt.

Elle raccrocha et appela sa famille pour prévenir qu'ils arrivaient le lendemain soir, puis partit faire soigner ses Pokémon et vérifier que la patte de Lis guérissait comme il faut.

Comme tout était en ordre pour tout le monde, les enfants décidèrent de se rendre à la bibliothèque de la ville, où ils purent lire tout ce qui les intéressaient. Que ce soit sport, élevage, concours, ou autres régions avec d'autres sortes de Pokémon, ils ne s'ennuyèrent pas. Ils rentrèrent au centre avant que la nuit de tombe, faisant grincer leurs baskets dans la neige et s'amusant à laisser des traces dedans. Après un autre bon repas, ils parlèrent un peu dans le hall, et décidèrent de se rendre dans la salle télé pour y voir un film : L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des Galopa.

Après quoi, se faisant tard, ils partirent dans la chambre qu'ils avaient prise et partirent dans le pays des rêves.


	49. chapitre 41 : explication, entraînement

Le chemin avait été rapide entre Jadielle et Bourg-Palette. Il n'était que treize heures lorsque Nathalie, Aela et Bartek arrivèrent au laboratoire du professeur Chen. Après avoir sonné, la porte s'ouvrit et Aela se retrouva par terre à cause de Talou et Czuczu, et Bartek venait de se faire renverser par son Minidraco. Ils éclatèrent de rire, avant de se relever et d'entrer dans le laboratoire. Maintenant qu'Aela était sur place, le professeur Chen lui demanda des précisions sur la grotte dans laquelle elle avait trouvé l'Otaria. La dresseuse lui parla donc de ce qu'elle avait vu, et lui remit même un peu d'eau qui provenait de là-bas. Le prof la remercia, et remit l'échantillon d'eau à un de ses assistants, avant de poser une autre question à la jeune fille.

Professeur – Dis moi, Aela, sais-tu ce que deviennent Franck et Cédric ?

Aela – La dernière fois que j'ai croisé Cédric, c'était à Parmanie et il venait de gagner son sixième badge.

Professeur – Bien, bien, et pour Franck ?

Aela hésita - Je l'ai combattu avant le concours de Parmanie. J'ignore totalement combien il a de badges. Mais..

Professeur – Mais ?

Aela – Il semblerait qu'il ait rejoint les rangs de la Team Rocket.

Chen resta silencieux un petit instant, se leva et partit regarder son parc par la fenêtre.

Professeur – Si ce que tu dis es juste, c'est une chose horrible. La Team Rocket est une bande de criminels. Ils capturent les Pokémon sauvages en grand nombre et d'après ce qu'on m'a rapporté également, ils volent les Pokémon des dresseurs, et font en sorte que les générations futures de Pokémon n'existent pas.

Aela – Comment ça ?

Le savant soupira – Ils les tuent avant même qu'ils soient nés. Et pour les autres, ils sont massacrés.

Bartek – Ou leur code génétique est modifié.

Professeur – Comment sais-tu ça ?

Aela – Quand j'ai combattu contre Franck, il avait un Dodrio de couleur jaune et un Caninos de couleur bleu. Le premier résistait aux attaques électriques et le deuxième...pouvait nager sans problème parce qu'il ne craignait pas l'eau.

Professeur – Je vois. Et cela se trouve être très embarrassant. Est-ce que Talou a été transformé par la Team Rocket ?

Aela – Non je crois pas. Dans la grotte où nous étions, il y avait un Dardargnan, et le peu que j'ai lucidement aperçu, ses dards étaient de la même couleur que Talou.

Le savant observa de nouveau à travers la vitre. Aela sortit un peu d'eau de son sac, car Lis commençait à avoir soif. La jeune fille reporta son attention sur le professeur Chen qui leur proposa d'aller voir leurs autres Pokémon. Les trois jeunes gens acceptèrent, et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Lis pour la prendre dans ses bras, Aela remarqua que la collerette de son Evoli avait pris une teinte bleue givrée. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, et fit voir Lis au Professeur.

Professeur – Je pense qu'on peut affirmer maintenant que c'est l'eau qui donne cette teinte aux Pokémon. Combien de temps l'effet dure, je ne le sais pas. Et à quoi cela est dû, nous le découvririons bien un jour. Mais je pense que dans quelques instants, ton Evoli redeviendra normale. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas pour Otaria.

Aela – Peut être parce qu'il y est né, et qu'il y a grandi ?

Professeur – Peut être bien. Bon allez, zou ! Dans le parc !

À l'extérieur, Aela retrouva Konoga, Taijine, Miouda, Minimki et Babaorum, ce dernier lui faisant une grosse léchouille sur la joue. La dresseuse fit une petite chevauchée avec Konoga, avant de revenir à son point de départ, et Bartek lui rendit Lis, qui avait retrouvé une teinte normale. Ils promirent de repasser pour s'entraîner, et les trois jeunes gens quittèrent le laboratoire pour se rendre chez Aela. La maison se trouvant à l'opposé du laboratoire, pas loin d'une colline, ils mirent près de quinze minutes pour s'y rendre.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte à quinze heures passées. Aela toqua et actionna la poignée. La porte étant ouverte, elle entra en appelant ses parents. Sa mère descendit de l'étage et vint embrasser sa fille et saluer Nathalie et Bartek. Après les retrouvailles, la mère de la dresseuse demanda un service à sa fille : aller chercher son frère et sa sœur à l'école.

Aela partit donc avec ses Pokémon et Bartek -Nathalie préférant se reposer un peu, pour se rendre à l'école de Bourg-Palette. La cloche de l'école retentit cinq minutes après leur arrivée. Un flot d'élèves entre trois et dix ans sortit des bâtiments, chaque enfant se dirigeant vers ses parents. La dresseuse cherchait des yeux Maciej et Umbrea, mais un appel plus fort que les autres lui indiqua qu'ils l'avaient trouvée avant elle. Le petit Maciej sauta au cou de sa grande sœur, pendant que la fillette de huit ans se contenta de l'embrasser. Portant toujours son petit frère, Aela appela Bambiski, et Bartek laissa Ponyta sortir. Les enfants qui étaient encore présents poussèrent des exclamations de joie en voyant les deux Pokémon et entourèrent le Pokégroupe. Aela demanda à Bambiski de prendre Maciej avec lui, pendant qu'elle aidait Umbrea à grimper avec son ami sur Ponyta. Elle reprit ensuite son petit frère avec elle, et quand la foule se fut dispersée, la dresseuse le fit grimper sur le dos de Dracaufeu, avant de se mettre juste derrière lui et de l'entourer de ses bras pour qu'il ne tombe pas pendant le vol. Ponyta partit au galop, et Bambiski s'envola dans les airs, pour la plus grande joie des enfants. Les premiers à arriver furent bien sûr Aela, Maciej et Bambiski.

Le petit garçon partit en courant dans la maison en ne cessant de dire « Oush ! ». Sa grande sœur ne comprenait pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce que Maciej revienne en portant péniblement son Miaouss dans ses petits bras. On aurait put dire qu'il lui apprenait à marcher, car les pattes inférieures du Pokémon chat touchaient le sol.

Maciej -Regarde Aela ! Oush va très bien.

Aela – Qui est Oush ? C'est Miaouss ?

Maciej – Ben oui, Oush.

Le chat ronronna dans ses bras, avant de retourner dans la maison. Bartek et Umbrea arrivèrent quelques secondes après. Les deux écoliers goûtèrent et firent leurs devoirs, un peu aider par leurs aînés, après quoi Maciej retourna jouer avec Oush, et Umbrea partit dans sa chambre pour s'occuper de son Rondoudou. Bartek et Aela rejoignirent Nathalie dans le jardin pour s'occuper de leurs Pokémon. Ils se contentèrent d'une toilette, car il se faisait un peu tard pour les entraînements.

Les jours qui suivirent, les trois amis passèrent leur temps aux entraînements. Aela tenait à s'occuper de chacun de ses Pokémon, et elle accorda un jour à un Pokémon.

Le tout premier fut consacré à Bambiski. Connaissant très bien les alentours, la dresseuse partit gravir la montagne, et arrivée sur un surplomb rocheux, elle laissa sortir son Dracaufeu. Le dragon devait soulever de gros rochers, voler dans les courants d'airs fréquents à cet endroit en sens inverse, et augmenter la puissance de ses attaques. Ils redescendirent tout deux au milieu de l'après-midi, pour rejoindre la maison familiale.

Le deuxième jour, ce fut au tour de Canard. Le Roucarnage dut aussi voler à contre-courant, et augmenter sa précision et sa puissance.

Le troisième jour, Aela changea de lieu et s'arrêta dans un clairière pour y entraîner Minimki. Cette fois-ci, elle avait pris Lis avec elle. Au cours de son entraînement, le Papilusion appris l'attaque Rafale psy et vent argenté. Satisfaite, la jeune fille le félicita et retourna chez elle un peu plus tôt, récupéra Bambiski et partit à Jadielle pour Lis. Au centre Pokémon, l'infirmière Joëlle observa l'Evoli et lui retira son plâtre, vu qu'elle était guérie. Aela devait encore attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir la refaire combattre. Elle en profita aussi pour faire quelques emplettes pour Noël qui approchait. La dresseuse ne rentra donc chez elle que pour diner, mais bien contente.

Le jour d'entraînement de Chantilly fut le quatrième. Aela rencontra un dresseur qui s'entraînait avec son Tygnon. Ils se firent un petit combat, où Tygnon battu Chantilly avec ses attaques Ultimapoing. Le dresseur en question demanda ensuite à la dresseuse si elle voulait que son Pikachu apprenne l'attaque Ultimapoing. La jeune fille accepta, et Tygnon enseigna à son disciple son attaque puissante. À la fin de la journée, le rongeur était épuisé, mais était en bonne passe de maîtriser sa nouvelle attaque.

Le jour d'après, Aela ne fit pas d'entraînement, car elle, Bartek et Nathalie devaient se rendre à l'école de Bourg-Palette pour passer dans les différentes classes et montrer leurs Pokémon. Aela passa dans la dernière section de maternelle, où se trouvait son frère, la deuxième année de primaire et la dernière année, où les enfants avaient entre un et deux ans de moins qu'elle. Nathalie passait dans la première section de maternelle et la première année de primaire, Bartek lui visitait la deuxième section de maternelle, la troisième année de primaire et la quatrième année, où se trouvait Umbrea. La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette eut droit à des tas de questions concernant la vie de dresseur par les dernière année. Bartek put remarquer qu'Umbrea était une très bonne écolière et qu'elle savait pas mal de choses comme quel type était avantagé par rapport à un autre par exemple. Ils rentrèrent ce jour là tous très fatigués.

Aela passa la suite à entraîner Kobold, Babaorum, Taijine, Konoga, Bisounours, Miouda, Talou et Czuczu qui apprirent pas mal d'attaques.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de Gapcio, Aela se rendit à la plage à un kilomètre du Bourg-Palette. Le Psykokwak devait ne plus avoir peur de l'eau, et il alla avec seulement un petit temps d'hésitation dans l'eau froide. Il s'entraîna tant et si bien, qu'une surprise attendait la jeune fille au milieu de l'après-midi, lorsque Gapcio évolua en Akwakwak.

Le dernier jour fut le tour de Lis. Elle allait bien mieux depuis quelques jours, et sa dresseuse se chargea de lui faire rattraper un peu le retard qu'elle avait pris sur les autres. La dresseuse fut cependant étonnée de voir que Lis maitrisait une attaque qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle décida qu'elle garderait cette capacité en arme secrète, si jamais rien d'autre ne fonctionnait.

Aela avait enfin fini ses entraînements, et Noël commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. La veillée de Noël était prévue le lendemain.


	50. chapitre 42 : Noël

La veille de Noël débuta sous un beau soleil, malgré le froid qui régnait en cette période hivernale. On voyait l'herbe jaunie sous le peu de neige qu'il restait, bien fondue de par le fait qu'il n'avait pas reneigé depuis plus de deux semaines. Chez Aela, le petit déjeuner fût servit rapidement, après quoi la jeune dresseuse demanda à sa mère si elle pouvait préparer un repas pour le soir même. Elle lui glissa son idée dans le creux de l'oreille et sa mère accepta.

Bartek lui n'avait pas trop mangé, et les parents de la jeune fille s'inquiétèrent à son sujet.

Mère – Et bien ça ne va pas ?

Bartek – Oh si, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Père – Mais tu n'as pas mangé grand chose.

Bartek – Ah ça. C'est simplement que la veille de Noël, chez moi, on ne mangeait pas beaucoup de la journée pour pouvoir manger de tout le soir.

Mère – Il y avait autant de plats que ça ?

Bartek – Et bien douze, et la veille de Noël, sans viande !

Les adultes se regardèrent étonnés.

Père – S'il n'y a pas de viandes vous mangez quoi ?

Bartek – De la soupe, du poisson, des plats sans viandes, et les desserts. Souvent il en reste pour le lendemain, et on peut manger de la viande à ce moment là.

Père – Vous avez des drôles d'habitudes là d'où tu viens !

Mère – Rhoo Michel !

Bartek – Bah, je peux très bien découvrir comment on fête Noël ici. J'en serais ravi, même si je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Le petit Maciej arriva avec Oush dans ses bras, et attaqua son petit-déjeuner, donnant parfois à son Miaouss quelques morceaux de tartines beurrées quand ses parents ne regardaient pas, ce qui fit rire Nathalie et Bartek. Aela parlait avec Umbrea de l'élevage de Pokémon, et la fillette écoutait attentivement.

Chez les Katowitz, la veille de Noël, il était de coutume de raconter une histoire chacun. Cette fois-ci, ils attendaient le professeur Chen, qu'ils avaient invité à passer. Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'après-midi, chacun s'installa dans le salon, auprès de la cheminée où brûlait un beau feu de bois, les parents dans leurs fauteuils ainsi que le savant, Maciej allongé sur le tapis à côté de Miaouss, les autres sur le canapé.

Ce fut le père qui commença une histoire. Il raconta une histoire d'amitié entre un Tadmorv et un Rafflesia. Puis vint le tour de la mère, qui elle raconta les aventures d'un Voltorbe, condamné à parcourir le monde en roulant.. il avait à l fin tellement la tête qu'il tournait qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait tourné en rond pendant près de sept jours.

Vint le tour de Maciej qui tendit un CD à sa maman pour qu'elle le mette dans le lecteur de CD. Il se mit debout devant la cheminée et expliqua d'une voix enjoué qu'il avait appris une chanson à l'école.

La musique commença et le jeune garçon commença à chanter avec un peu de mal le Pokérap. Heureusement pour lui, Aela, Umbrea et ses parents l'aidait un petit peu, la chanson étant composé des noms des Pokémon de Kanto, et étant dit assez rapidement.

( watch?v=a1iA5tPY8i0 )

Quand il eut enfin terminé, tout le petit groupe applaudit, puis pendant qu'Umbrea partait chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre, ce fut au tour du Professeur Chen de raconter une histoire. Il raconta une des légendes de Sinnoh, concernant la création du monde, du temps et de l'espace, et de toutes les choses qui vivait sur la terre.

Umbrea était revenu juste au tout début de l'histoire du savant et quand il eut finit, elle se mit elle aussi devant la cheminée avec un ocarina, un petit instrument à vent ainsi nommé à cause de sa forme de tête d'oie. ( watch?v=mG57tjQTtBY à écouter ) et elle joua le thème de Lugia, appris à son cours de musique, qui résonnait dans la pièce et emplissait les cœurs présents d'un sentiment intense de grandeur et de beauté.

Là aussi, la petite fille fut très applaudi, et ce fut au tour d'Aela, qui mit simplement une chanson qu'elle aimait pour chanter dessus. ( watch?v=9Z6AixlpSis&feature=related )Bien vite, alors qu'elle commençait le premier couplet, Nathalie vint la rejoindre pour chanter avec elle.

Après quoi il fut l'heure de manger. Ils passèrent donc tous à table, et même s'il restait encore un peu de foie gras, de dinde aux marrons, tous avaient bien mangé, et il ne restait plus rien de la bûche aux baies Chocco d'Aela. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans le salon, on sonna à la porte de l'entrée. Le père d'Aela alla ouvrir et en revint suivi des parents de Franck, qui saluèrent tout le monde et en voyant Aela, ne purent s'empêcher de lui demander si elle savait où se trouver leur fils tout en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël. La dresseuse fit une petite moue en disant qu'elle ignorait où il se trouvai en ce moment même, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge avant de leur souhaiter à eux aussi un joyeux Noël. La mère de Franck avait apporté son violoncelle, et la mère d'Aela était partie récupérer sa flûte de pan. Avec Umbrea, elle jouèrent un morceau en trio, l'_ocarina song_ ( watch?v=7iKe14yVE4A ), la flûte de pan doublant parfois l'ocarina qui jouait et où le violoncelle répondait en écho. Après cette dernière musique, il commençait à se faire tard et Maciej et Umbrea allèrent se coucher, pendant qu'Aela partait voir le père de son rival pour lui dire quelque chose à propos de son fils.

Aela – Heu.. Monsieur Duval ?

Mr Duval – Oui Aela ?

Aela – Je ne sais pas où se trouve précisément Franck, mais...

Mr Duval – Mais quoi ?

Aela – Et bien apparemment, il a rejoint la Team Rocket, finit-elle dans une petite voix.

Le père n'en crut pas ses oreilles, demanda si elle était sûre de ça, avant de se mettre à pester contre son fils en lui promettant une rouste dont il se souviendrait. Il remercia la jeune fille, et les parents d'Aela et lui et sa femme rentrèrent chez eux, le père toujours grommelant bien qu'il était à plus de dix mètres de la maison.

Le Professeur Chen ne tarda pas à partir lui aussi, remerciant la famille Katowitz pour le très bon Réveillon qu'il avait passé. Après son départ, Aela, Nathalie et Bartek partirent se coucher eux aussi.

Le matin de Noël ce fut Maciej qui les réveilla d'un « Debout, c'est Noël, le papa Noël est passé pour les cadeaux ! »

Les yeux enfin ouverts, tout le monde descendit dans le salon, où, près du sapin, se trouvaient des cadeaux, placés par personne. Le petit garçon se dirigea vers le sapin, et chercha ses cadeaux. Lorsqu'il les eut trouvés, et que tout le monde était dans la pièce , même Nathalie et Bartek qui avaient des cadeaux aussi, ils commencèrent chacun à déballer ce qu'ils avaient.

Aela avait notamment eu quelques vêtements chauds pour l'hiver par ses parents, un dessin qui « représente Aela et Bambiski » par Maciej, une partition écrite par Umbrea, une peluche Salamèche par Nathalie et un pendentif assortit d'une petite pierre verte par Bartek.

Nathalie avait eu par les parents d'Aela un bracelet d'ambre, par Aela un accessoire pour mettre à ses Pokémon pour les concours et par Bartek une boîte à Pokéblocs.

Quant à Bartek, il eut lui aussi quelques vêtements pour l'hiver, un lecteur de musique qui pouvait faire radio de la part de Nathalie et par Aela petit ballon accompagné d'un gros bisou sur la joue pour le collier.

Après avoir mis à la poubelle tout les papiers cadeaux et pris leur petit-déjeuner, le trio se dirigea vers le laboratoire pou souhaiter un joyeux Noël au savant et aux Pokémon. Ils étaient dehors à donner les cadeaux à leurs Pokémon, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Le professeur Chen alla ouvrir, et revint en compagnie...de la mère de Nathalie. Elle profita de l'occasion pour souhaiter un joyeux Noël aux trois enfants et confia trois oeufs au savant du Bourg-Palette.

Après quoi, elle retourna auprès du groupe. Elle sortit de nouveau de son sac trois oeufs, les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait confié au Professeur Chen. Un orange qu'elle donna à Bartek, un bleu, qu'elle confia à sa fille et le dernier, vert, qu'elle donna à Aela, en leur disant que c'était leur cadeau de Noël. Les trois la remercièrent et mirent les oeufs bien au chaud dans leurs sacs. Après avoir encore un peu discuter, elle repartir en direction d'Argenta sur le dos de son Rapasdepic

En sortant du laboratoire peut après midi, Aela, Bartek et Nathalie croisèrent une personne qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver là. Le visage toujours caché sous sa capuche, Thibaut leur fit signe de le suivre. Le trio se regarda avant de le suivre. Le garçon les emmena jusqu'au sud du Bourg-Palette, au plus près de la mer, en haut d'une falaise. Dos à la mer, il leur fit face, et sortit trois Pokéball.

Thibaut -J'ai un service à vous demander...

Aela – Lequel ?

Thibaut – J'ai ici avec moi trois Pokémon...qui ont bien besoin de bons dresseurs.

Bartek – Mais tu ne veux pas les garder ?

Thibaut – Non.. ils ont besoin de personnes comme vous trois pour les aimer. Je sais qu'ils seront bien avec vous.

Il s'avança vers Aela et lui tendit une Pokéball, et il fit de même avec Bartek et Nathalie. Curieux, ils n'hésitèrent pas à laisser sortir leurs Pokémon. Aela en vit sortir un petit Pokémon de couleur noire, avec une feuille rouge sur la tête. En consultant son Pokédex, la dresseuse appris qu'il s'agissait d'un Germignon...mais d'une couleur très différente du normal et du Shiny. Bartek avait eu un Kaïminus vert foncé, et Nathalie un Héricendre de couleur bleue. La jeune coordinatrice se pencha vers son Pokémon et demanda à Thibaut

-Ils sont pas un peu... bizarres ?

Aussitôt, le Héricendre se vexa, et il lança un lance-flamme vers le trio qui l'évita du mieux qu'ils le purent.

Thibaut – Nathalie, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas comme les autres, mais ils étaient dans les laboratoires de la Team Rocket, à Jadielle. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont une couleur inhabituelle. Pour Héricendre, ne t'inquiète pas, il est très gentil, mais je te conseille de ne pas le vexer et de lui faire une toilette tous les jours. Il adore l'eau, aller nager...mais ne le fait pas combattre contre des Pokémon glace. Kaïminus est très courageux et très volontaire...mais pas quand ça concerne les combats de dresseurs...un peu comme toi Bartek. Il ne craint pas les Pokémon plantes, mais tombera KO avec une simple attaque de type vol. Quant à toi Aela, Germignon est un peu...naïf sur les bords. Il adore copier aussi. Il ne craint pas les attaques feu, mais les attaques de types ténèbres oui.

Aela se gratta la tête – Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu nous les confies.

Thibaut se rapprocha à reculons du bord de la falaise, Aela, Bartek et Nathalie avait pris leurs étranges compagnons dans leur bras, se rapprochant du garçon, l'air étonné et légèrement soucieux.

Thibaut – Il vaut mieux qu'ils restent en vie, non ?

Aela – Oui, mais avec toi ?

Thibaut – Oh moi...je ne pourrais plus m'en occuper.

Aela – Mais..

Thibaut – Aela, c'est comme ça d'accord...et surtout, je te conseille de bien tenir Germignon

Aela – Heu ?

Thibaut – Joyeux Noël à tous les trois.

Rapide comme l'éclair, il se retourna et sauta de la falaise. Dans les bras d'Aela, Germignon voulait descendre pour partir rejoindre le garçon, mais heureusement, la dresseuse la garda fermement dans ses bras, aussi abasourdie et estomaquée que les deux autres par le geste que venait de faire Thibaut. Comme un signe, un flocon de neige se posa sue le nez d'Aela, ce qui réveilla tout le monde de sa torpeur et les trois enfants retournèrent chez les parents d'Aela. En chemin, la jeune fille surnomma Germignon Choco de par sa couleur.

Ils n'avaient plus tellement le coeur à faire la fête, et finalement, ils réussirent à se dire que c'était son choix, et qu'au moins il n'aura pas entraîner ses Pokémon là dedans. Héricendre se montra vite malgré ses quelques défauts très attachant et sympathique, notamment lorsqu'Aela avoua qu'elle le trouvait très mignon. Le Pokémon avait bombé le torse de fierté. En regardant un match de foot à la télé, qui était un ancien match, Choco se cogna contre la télé en tentant de faire une tête avec le ballon. Et dès qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire, Kaïminus se portait tout de suite volontaire, imiter en cela par Choco, qui voyait encore quelques étoiles. Ils dormirent tous les trois à la maison cette nuit là, mais les trois enfants avaient un choix à faire. Les confier au professeur Chen pour qu'il puisse éventuellement les diagnostiquer ou les garder avec eux en déposant un autre de leur compagnon au laboratoire – ou au ranch pour Nathalie. Ils décidèrent de remettre la réflexion au lendemain et s'endormirent.


	51. chapitre 43 : un choix s'impose!

En se réveillant, après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir, Aela savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle voulait tout d'abord entraîner Choco, pour au moins savoir son niveau et faire connaissance avec le drôle de Pokémon. Elle prit la Pokéball du Germignon, Lis dans ses bras, et la Pokéball de Bambiski.

Elle prévint rapidement tout le monde qu'elle sortait quelques heures et s'en alla vers la plaine. Choco n'avait aucun problème pour battre une bonne partie de ses adversaires, mais se trompa en essayant de manger une pierre qui ressemblait beaucoup à une baie. Aela avait explosé de rire, et elle retourna chez elle récupérer ses autres Pokémon pour se rendre au laboratoire. Bartek et Nathalie l'accompagnèrent. Nathalie voulait garder Héricendre avec elle mais devait pour ça déposer un autre Pokémon au ranch. Elle demanda donc à utiliser le téléphone et envoya chez sa mère son Mélofée pour pouvoir garder son nouveau compagnon. Elle avait avec elle Goupix, Héricendre, Poissirène, Ponyta et Minidraco. En appelant, sa mère lui appris qu'il y avait un concours à Doublonville et que si elle le souhaitait, elle pouvait s'y rendre. La jeune fille était heureuse de se rendre à Johto pour faire un concours et elle décida de s'entraîner de plus belle.

Bartek avait aussi décidé de garder son Kaïminus, et il décida de refaire son équipe avec Tidou, Kaïminus, Colossinge, Ponyta et Minidraco . Il disait vouloir garder une petite place pour le prochain Pokémon qu'il aurait, à savoir le prochain nouveau-né.

Aela hésita beaucoup plus. Elle aimait tous ses Pokémon et en avait déjà quinze, bientôt seize en comptant celui qui était encore sous sa forme d'oeuf. Elle confia Choco au professeur Chen, et finalement, elle garda avec elle Lis, son Evoli, Bambiski le Dracaufeu, Chantilly le Pikachu, Bisounours le Lokhlass et décida de prendre avec elle Czuczu, son Minidraco. Elle embrassa bien fort ses Pokémon qui restaient au laboratoire avant de retourner chez elle.

Partant le lendemain, le trio décida de préparer leurs affaires dans l'après-midi, n'oubliant pas vêtements chauds et autres choses de ce genre. Enfin le jour du départ arriva de nouveau, et ils repartirent en direction de Jadielle, avec une équipe remaniée. Aela avait vu sur sa carte qu'ils pouvaient emprunter la cave Taupiqueur près de Jadielle, pour se rendre à Carmin-sur-Mer directement ainsi permettre à Nathalie de rejoindre Safrania rapidement pour prendre l'express jusqu'à Doublonville. Après une bonne journée, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la Cave Taupiqueur. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur pour passer au moins la nuit au chaud, et s'endormirent près d'un point d'eau qui se trouvait dans la grotte.

La traversée de la grotte dura un bon moment, souvent entrecoupé par des combats contre des Taupiqueur, ou des dresseurs qui étaient venus dans l'espoir de s'entraîner ou d'attraper des Pokémon. Ce ne fut qu'après une autre journée de marche qu'Aela, Bartek et Nathalie virent la sortie et, la nuit étant déjà tombée, ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre au centre Pokémon de Carmin-sur-Mer et passer une bonne nuit bien au chaud et dans un lit douillet. Par chance, il n'y avait pas grand monde en cette période de l'année et ils purent avoir une chambre pour tous les trois, n'oubliant pas d'aller prendre une bonne douche, avant de devoir repartir pour Safrania dès le lendemain.

Dans la nuit, un des oeufs s'illumina et un petit Carapuce sortit la tête du sac de Nathalie, avant d'aller se glisser sous la couette aux côtés de la coordinatrice.

Ce fut donc dans un cri de joie qu'Aela et Bartek furent tirés du lit. Nathalie leur montra Carapuce qui était dans ses bras, toujours en train de dormir tel un petit bébé. Les deux enfants furent contents pour Nathalie et vérifièrent tout de même leurs oeufs pour être sûrs qu'ils n'auraient pas une surprise eux aussi. Après un bon petit-déjeuner, ils repartirent, et ce fut cette fois l'oeuf qu'avait reçu Bartek qui se mit à briller. Il en sortit une Salamèche qui fit des grands yeux de merlan frit pour attendrir son monde...ce qui fonctionna à merveille. Bambiski était jaloux de l'attention qu'on lui portait et était partit bouder un peu avant que Aela lui demande de revenir pour prendre la route...et en étant sûr que le nouveau-né n'était plus là.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à Safrania, une fois installés au centre Pokémon, que le sac d'Aela s'illumina, et la dresseuse s'empressa de sortir son oeuf de son sac, duquel se montra un Bulbizarre, qui fit jaillir ses lianes de son bulbe pour chatouiller sa dresseuse. Aela était très chatouilleuse et elle se retrouva rapidement au sol, ne pouvant s'arrêter de rire à cause du Pokémon plante. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle l'eut appeler dans sa Pokéball qu'elle réussit un peu à calmer son fou rire et à essayer de trouver un surnom. Une fois trouvé, elle appela Bulbizarre, et le pris dans ses bras en le regardant d'un air sérieux.

Aela – Toi, je vais t'appeler Feri, parce que tu me fais rire.

Le Bulbizarre et Aela éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, sous les yeux blasés de Bartek, Salamèche, Nathalie et Carapuce.

Le trio se rendit le lendemain à la gare principale, où Nathalie prit son ticket, qui était moins cher pour les enfants que pour les adultes, et ils se firent leurs au revoir

Nathalie - Aela, promets-moi de gagner ton septième badge pendant que je serais à Johto !

Aela – Pas de problèmes ! Et toi, donnes tout ce que tu as pour arriver dans les premiers à Doublonville.

Nathalie – Contre des participants qui ont des Pokémon que je connais très peu ?

Aela – Oui, tout à fait !

Nathalie – Je vais essayer. Bartek ?

Bartek – Oui ?

Nathalie - Tu veilles sur Aela. Tu sais qu'elle est toujours capable de se mettre dans des situations pas possibles.

Bartek – Je m'en souviens c'est sûr. Et puis de toute façon, elle ira pas bien loin sans moi.

Aela – Pff n'importe quoi, je suis sûre que je saurais me débrouiller seule.

Nathalie – La dernière fois que tu as essayer, tu te souviens comment ça s'est passé ?

La dresseuse rougit avant que le groupe n'éclate de rire.

Nathalie – On se rejoint à Jadielle d'accord ?

Aela et Bartek – Pas de soucis !

Nathalie monta dans son train, et fit des signes de la main à la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce que le train est disparu à l'horizon.

Aela et Bartek repartirent donc tout les deux sur la route, d'abord vers Céladopole, en pensant à ce qui attendait leur amie à Doublonville, et ce qui les attendait eux à Cramois'îles, leur prochaine destination.


	52. chapitre 44 : légendes des mers

Le voyage entre Safrania et Parmanie dura seulement trois jours. Les deux amis avaient décidé de se déplacer à l'aide de leurs Pokémon, Bambiski et Ponyta, qui étaient à la fois rapide et qui en plus leur permettaient de rester un minimum au chaud. Après un peu de repos, ils allèrent voir l'infirmière Joëlle pour lui demander comment se rendre à Cramois'îles.

L'infirmière leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient prendre un bateau qui ralliait Parmanie à l'île de Kanto, ou y aller par leur propre moyen vu qu'un simple ticket pour le bateau coûtait un peu cher, à condition bien sûr d'avoir un Pokémon aquatique. Aela la rassura en disant qu'elle avait un Lokhlass, et l'infirmière leur indiqua une maison près du vieux port où ils pourraient avoir plus d'indications sur le chemin qu'ils devraient prendre.

C'est sur ces paroles qu'ils se rendirent au vieux port. Ils virent une cabane en bois aux planches délavées, et se rendirent compte que c'était l'adresse qu'ils cherchaient. Ils toquèrent.

Un homme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine leur ouvrit, et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient.

Aela – Bonjour Monsieur. Excusez-nous de vous déranger, mais nous aimerions nous rendre à Cramois'îles et l'infirmière nous a dit que vous connaissiez bien la mer et que vous pourriez nous donner quelques indications pour nous y rendre.

Vieux marin – Cramois'îles hein ? Ce n'est pas très compliqué. Ils ont mis des bouées quasiment tout le long du chemin pour les jeunes dresseurs comme vous. Cependant, je vous conseille de vous arrêter sur le deuxième îlot que vous verrez. Le premier est trop dangereux, et le troisième est celle où beaucoup d'autres dresseurs s'arrêtent pour la nuit. Et puis, sur la deuxième île, vous pourrez trouver un bon petit coin au chaud en cherchant un peu.

Bartek – Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si dangereux sur la première île ?

Vieux marin – Il y a plusieurs histoires. On raconte notamment que cet îlot à été le théâtre de plusieurs tueries, et que les fantômes des victimes errent la nuit pour se venger de ceux qui les ont massacré. On dit aussi que d'étranges lumières apparaissent dans la nuit, ou lors de fortes tempêtes. Donc, évitez à tout prix cette île là.

Aela – Merci du conseil. Tu viens Bartek ? Au revoir Monsieur le marin !

Vieux marin – Bon voyage les jeunes !

Une fois qu'ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être entendu, Aela et Bartek commentèrent ce qu'avait dit le marin.

Bartek – Tu es sûr qu'il débloque pas un peu ?

Aela – Bah chacun a ses croyances non ? Et puis de toute façon, je compte m'arrêter sur la deuxième île. Plus je serais proche de Cramois'îles, plus vite je pourrais défier le champion local.

Bartek ne dit pas grand chose, perdu dans ses pensées. Arrivés au bord de la mer, Aela appela Bisounours, lui indiqua qu'ils se rendaient à Cramois'îles, et qu'il suffisait de suivre le chemin balisé. Elle et Bartek grimpèrent sur son dos, et ils partirent, la mer peu agité leur permettant de voguer agréablement. Cependant, Tidou dans les bras de Bartek semblait verdir à vue d'œil et rendit son déjeuner par dessus bord après une petite demi heure sur l'eau.

Aela – Je crois que Tidou a le mal de mer.

Bartek – Pourtant on ne va pas trop vite et la mer est calme.

Aela – Je préfère pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été si on avait pris le bateau !

Bartek – Moi non plus .

Ils dépassèrent la première île après une demi-journée , et un peu plus loin, ils voyaient le deuxième îlot, leur prochaine étape. Ils débarquèrent et Bisounours put prendre un repos bien mérité dans sa Pokéball. Encore en plein jour, Bartek et Aela se mirent à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille où passer la nuit. En quittant la plage pour s'enfoncer un peu dans l'île, Bartek trouva une grotte à moitié cachée par une cascade qui se déversait dans un lac avant de former une rivière qui partait à la mer. Tout autour du lac, il y avait des arbres à baies.

Il appela Aela, et lui montra ce qu'il avait trouvé, et ils allèrent voir de plus près l'intérieur de la grotte. Ce fut Salamèche qui fit office d'éclaireuse, bien vite rejoint seul par Bambiski, qui éclairait bien plus que sa sous-évolution et qui regardait la petite Salamèche d'un air supérieur comme s'il voulait dire « quand tu sauras faire ça, je pourrais éventuellement mieux te considérer »

La grotte s'avéra être vide. Les deux enfants déposèrent donc leurs affaires, et ramenèrent du bois avec l'aide de Feri et de Ponyta. Feri coupa même les baies hors de portée avec son attaque Tranch'herbes. Ils ramenèrent tout ça au campement, pour faire un petit feu, et préparer à manger, car ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis le matin. Aela prépara une soupe avec quelques unes des baies, et coupa les plus sucrés pour le dessert. Tidou allait bien mieux, et mangea tout son repas de bon coeur, tout comme les autres. Feri eut la mauvaise idée de piquer une des baies de Colossinge qui le pourchassa en colère. Bartek eut heureusement la bonne idée de le rappeler dans sa Pokéball juste à temps. Malgré cette mésaventure, Feri continuait à vouloir s'amuser et fit sortir discrètement ses lianes de son bulbes. Pendant que tout le monde retournait dans son repas, il tapota l'épaule droite de Salamèche, qui se retourna sans voir personne. Le Bulbizarre s'amusa à ça une dizaine de fois, jusqu'à ce que Salamèche perde patience et face une magnifique roulade de ninja pour essayer d'attraper son agresseur. Feri en profita qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour prendre quelques autres baies avec son autre liane.

Chantilly failli subir le même sort, si ce n'est que très stressé à l'idée d'avoir affaire à des revenants, il lança une attaque Tonnerre, qui sonna un peu Feri.

Ils passèrent la nuit tous ensemble, et repartirent le lendemain avec Bisounours dès le levé du soleil. On voyait après une heure de navigation le volcan de Cramois'îles qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Bartłomiej et Aela n'arrivèrent sur la grande île qu'en fin de matinée, et se mirent en quête directement du centre Pokémon. Ils le trouvèrent enfin, et heureusement, ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus prisé de Kanto à cette période de l'année, car sinon, ils n'auraient peut être pas trouvé de place.

Les deux enfants profitèrent du temps qu'il leur restait pour se renseigner sur l'endroit où se trouvait l'arène, les spécialités locales, et également faire le petit brin de toilette, devenu quasiment quotidien, sauf cas particuliers. Aela savait déjà qui elle pourrait choisir le lendemain pour son match.

C'est après un petit tremblement de terre que la dresseuse se réveilla, ayant encore l'impression de vibrer. Il était déjà sept heures du matin, bien qu'il faisait encore nuit dehors, et elle se leva pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Bartek la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, et ils parlèrent du prochain match, du tremblement de terre, de Nathalie qui devait être arrivée à Doublonville depuis quelques jours déjà.

C'est en fin de matinée que les deux enfants se rendirent à l'arène du champion local, Auguste. Ce dernier les accueillit et les emmena dans un chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la roche, et où il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Bartek et Aela durent enlever leurs manteaux s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir de chaud.

Enfin ils arrivèrent au terrain de roche, entouré en contrebas par une douve de lave. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de se rendre sur l'air de combat pour les dresseurs, seuls les Pokémon pouvait y aller.

L'arbitre annonça le début de la rencontre. Alors que le champion envoyait sur le terrain un Galopa, Aela choisit de faire appel à Bisounours. Ce dernier fit tomber de l'eau qui créa au contact de la lave un épais nuage de vapeur. La vitesse de Galopa ne lui servait à rien dans ce brouillard, et c'en devenait même dangereux puisque le terrain n'était pas sécurisé. Lorsqu'une forme sombre se matérialisa près de Bisounours, il attaqua avec Vibraqua. L'attaque déflagration que fit le Pokémon feu fit s'évaporer le brouillard, et Bisounours profita de ce moment pour lancer son pistolet à O, qui fit mouche et mis KO Galopa.

Auguste fit ensuite appel à son Arcanin. Ce dernier, bien qu'étant de type feu, savait utiliser l'attaque Crocs éclair, et bien que Bisounours ripostait avec son pistolet à O, il fut mis KO plus vite que son adversaire. Aela envoya alors Czuczu, qui pouvait utiliser son attaque Hydroqueue, qui heureusement, suffit à mettre KO l'Arcanin du champion, bien affaibli auparavant dans sa confrontation avec Bisounours. Le champion de Cramois'îles envoya en dernier lieu Magmar. Le Minidraco était quand même plus petit et plus rapide que Magmar, qui avait un peu de mal à toucher sa cible. Enchaînant les attaques Hydroqueue et Draco-rage, Czuczu affaiblissait de plus en plus son adversaire, qui le touchait de temps à autre avec Lance-flamme, ou Poing de feu. Mais les attaques ne faisait que fatigué le petit dragon, et ce fut lui qui put mettre hors jeu le Magmar, à bout de souffle tout de même.

Après avoir rappelé son Pokémon, Auguste fit le tour de l'arène pour rejoindre Aela et lui remettre le badge Volcan, le septième de la dresseuse, qui le remercia, avant de rejoindre la sortie en compagnie de Bartek et d'aller en direction du centre Pokémon, pour faire soigner ses compagnons avant de visiter un peu la ville.

Il y avait notamment un laboratoire, où un homme leur demanda s'ils avaient un fossile. Étonnés, les deux enfants lui demandèrent pourquoi il posait cette question. Le savant leur expliqua qu'il avait inventé il y a quelques temps une machine qui faisait revenir à la vie des Pokémon fossilisés, et qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de la tester sur des fossiles de Kabutops et d'Amonita.

Aela et Bartek s'excusèrent de n'avoir aucun fossile à lui remettre, et après avoir visité encore un peu, ils retournèrent au centre Pokémon, quand le jour commençait à décliner.


	53. chapitre 45 : petit tour de Cramois'îles

Le temps leur permettant encore de visiter l'île un peu plus en détail, Aela et Bartek partirent de bonne heure le matin pour faire le tour de Cramois'îles. Ils suivirent donc le chemin pierreux, qui faisait le tour de la grande île, longeant la mer qui semblait un peu agitée. Il faisait froid, mais les deux jeunes gens étaient bien emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, bonnets sur la tête.

Au bout de trois heures de marche, ils étaient de l'autre côté de l'île. Le chemin ayant disparu à cause de la lave refroidie transformée en terrain graniteux, et avec quelques précautions, ils décidèrent de traverser le terrain rocheux pour se rendre de l'autre côté et continuer leur chemin. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de prises, mais la remontée de lave durcie les empêchait de tomber à l'eau après une glissade. Ce fut donc avec un énorme soulagement qu'ils retrouvèrent le chemin de pierre. Cependant cette partie ci de l'île était déserte, et la forêt dominait largement, avec en point d'appuis le volcan. De nombreuses grottes s'étaient formées au fil du temps, accueillant de nombreux Pokémon en leur sein. Ils mangèrent à l'intérieur d'une grotte déserte avant de repartir pour finir le tour de l'île.

Malheureusement, en milieu d'après-midi, le mauvais temps arriva, et avec ça une grosse tempête en vue. N'ayant pas encore rejoint le chemin balisé, Aela et Bartek n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de se mettre à l'abri dans une grotte qui semblait être plus grande que les autres. En attendant que la tempête passe et qu'ils puissent repartir, ils allumèrent un bon feu et Bartek sortit le livre qu'il avait eu quelques mois auparavant. Dans son livre était dessiné une carte de la région de Silésiu. Elle ressemblait un peu à une botte, et possédait quatre îles, une à l'Est, une au Nord, et deux à l'Ouest. Le garçon expliqua à Aela qu'avant de venir à Jadielle, il habitait à Tychou, où d'après la traduction que Bartłomiej faisait de son livre, se trouvait le laboratoire, comme le laboratoire du professeur Chen à Bourg-Palette. Aela, très curieuse, essaya de lire ce que disait le livre à propos des professeurs de Tychou, mais n'y comprenait fichtre rien et d'après les rires de Bartek, lisait n'importe comment. À peine vexée, Aela rétorqua que pour elle, c'était du chinois et qu'elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment quelqu'un de censé arriverait à lire un mot où i la suite pas moins de quatre consonnes, comme le « szcz » (NDLR : allez, je vous laisse essayer vous aussi, ami(e)s lecteurs/lectrices ! )

Le garçon se mit à rire de plus belle. Il allait expliquer comment il prononçait cette chose quand une voix grave les fit sursauter tous les deux.

? - Riez moins fort les jeunes, vous m'empêchez de me concentrer, et vous faites en plus peur à la faune locale.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent interloqués, se demandant qui pouvait leur parler vu qu'ils n'y voyaient rien.

? - Je suis au fond de la grotte, enfin plutôt au plafond.

Aela et Bartek levèrent le nez vers le haut de la grotte et virent accroché un homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui sauta de sa paroi, pour se retrouver devant les deux enfants. Il était bien sûr harnaché pour l'escalade, et après avoir enroulé sa corde autour de son bras, il fit face à ses cadets.

? - Et bien alors, vous vous êtes perdu ou bien ?

Aela – Heu non, on attend juste la fin de la tempête..

A la lumière du feu, le visage de l'inconnu se fit plus clair et les deux enfants virent un jeune homme, châtains et les yeux bleus, sac à dos bientôt plus grand que lui, et qui semblait s'amuser de leur avoir fait un peu peur.

Bartek – Qui êtes vous ?

? - Moi, c'est Guillaume. Et vous alors ?

Aela – Moi c'est Aela.

Bartek – Et moi Bartek.

Aela – Qu'est ce que vous faisiez au plafond ?

Guillaume – Ben je cherchais pardi !

Bartek – Cherchais quoi ?

Guillaume – Des fossiles. Si on veut en récupérer, c'est souvent dans des grottes comme celle là qu'il faut chercher !

Aela – Et vous en avez trouver des fossiles ?

Guillaume – Oui quelques uns. J'en ai trois. Je crois qu'il y en a deux qui sont les mêmes.

Aela – J'aimerais bien trouver un fossile moi aussi.

Guillaume se mit à rire, avant de dire – Je t'aime bien toi. Allez, suivez-moi tous les deux.

Les deux enfants suivirent Guillaume un peu plus loin, où un Racaillou était en train de déblayer les rochers qui empêchaient le passage.

Guillaume – Aela, Bartek, je vous présente mon Racaillou. Il m'aide à faire le tri et à trouver des fossiles. Racaillou, vient dire bonjour !

Le Pokémon roche s'approcha des deux amis et leur serra vivement la main avant de retourner à ses cailloux.

Aela – Et on trouve vraiment des fossiles là dedans ?

Guillaume – Pas toujours, mais ici, c'est un vrai nid à fossile. Tu vois le plafond ?

Aela – Non, il fait trop noir.

Guillaume – Tu as raison...nom de nom, comment je vais te montrer ça moi ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant avant d'envoyer un Noctali, qui éclaira la grotte à l'aide de ses anneaux jaunes. Aela et Bartek purent ainsi voir aisément des rochers en formes de spirales qui étaient accrochés au plafond. Guillaume leur explique que parfois ce n'était que de simples rochers et pas des fossiles, et que la texture des fossiles était différente que celle d'une roche, encore plus quand elle venait d'un volcan.

La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette appela donc Bambiski pour l'éclairer, et Feri pour la faire monter au plafond avec son attaque fouet liane. Après quoi Aela prenait le rocher à pleine mains et le faisait tourner pour le détacher de la paroi avant de le passer à Bambiski. Elle en détacha ainsi six, avant de redescendre sur le sol ferme. Feri, qui s'était retenu jusque là de faire des farces, chatouilla Aela qui ne put s'empêcher de rire, puis Bartek qui sursauta, et enfin Guillaume qui fit un demi tour, surpris et sur le qui-vive.

Avec l'aide de leur aîné, Aela et Bartek distinguèrent les vrais fossiles des faux. Ils jetèrent ainsi quatre des six pierres qu'Aela avait pris, les deux derniers étant bons. Aela prit le plus petit des deux et laissa l'autre à Guillaume. Cependant comme il avait déjà assez de fossiles dans son sac et qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment en mettre, il le laissa sur place, Bartłomiej refusant d'en prendre un lui aussi.

La tempête s'éternisant et les vagues hautes rendant une tentative de traversée impossible, le petit groupe décida de rester sur place, jusqu'à ce que ça se calme. La nuit commençant à tomber, Aela prépara quelque chose à manger avec ce qu'elle avait dans son sac, des pâtes avec un sauce aux baies Tomato. Ils mangèrent tous les trois pendant que leurs Pokémon mangeaient aux aussi. Hormis Racaillou et Noctali, Guillaume avait des Pokémon qui venaient pour la plupart d'autres régions. Un Chimpenfeu, un Tenefix, un Noarfang et un Mascaïman, drôle de petit crocodile de couleur marron qui semblait avoir des lunettes autour des yeux. Aela avait sortit son Pokédex pour chacun des Pokémon du garçon, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Elle n'appris pas grand chose sur eux, surtout sur Mascaïman qui semblait avoir été découvert à Unys, région dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler jusque là. Autour du feu, chacun conta ses aventures.

Aela raconta son aventure à travers la région de Kanto, ses diverses rencontres, ses rêves de voyages dans toutes les régions qui existait.

Bartek leur expliqua la vie dont parlaient ses parents dans la région d'où il venait, en parlant de son parrain, et un peu de sa langue maternelle, qu'Aela n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Il lui appris d'ailleurs que le « sz » se disait « ch » et que le « cz » se prononçait « tch ». Il y avait bien d'autres trucs dans ce genre, mais comme ce n'était pas encore là le sujet, il préféra s'arrêter là.

Guillaume leur dit qu'il venait de Sinnoh, qu'il avait voyagé à Hoenn, puis Unys, Johto et enfin Kanto. Il était partit comme eux en voyage initiatique, et avait réussi à remporter après une dure finale la ligue de Unys. Entre temps, il s'était pris de passion pour l'archéologie et les fossiles et avait entendu parler de Cramois'îles, là où un savant ramenait les fossiles de Pokémon à la vie. Et apparemment, il avait fait le tour des arènes lui aussi, et il lui manquait seulement deux badges pour participer à la ligue de Kanto.

Aela – On sera adversaire alors !

Guillaume – Et bien oui. Mais tu as un peu d'avance sur moi, tu as le badge de Cramois'îles. Moi j'ai commencé par aller voir les fossiles.

Bartek – Oui, et faudra déjà qu'on en sorte de la grotte pour aller gagner un badge ou ramener des fossiles à la vie...si c'est possible.

Guillaume – Bien sûr que c'est possible. Tu n'as pas vu le savant toi.

Bartek – Bien sûr que si. Mais je ne connais personne qui possède un Pokémon préhistorique.

Guillaume – Bah, ça c'est que les gens ne cherchent pas de fossiles ou ramènent de simples cailloux au labo. Je t'assure qu'il est capable d'en ramener à la vie, je l'ai vu faire. Certains ramènent des fossiles pour la science, mais laisse ensuite les Pokémon là-bas.

Aela – Je n'y ai pas fait attention à ça.

Guillaume – Tu verras Aela, ton petit fossile va devenir un ancien Pokémon que tu ne trouveras nul part ailleurs.

Aela – Je me demande quel genre de Pokémon c'est.

Guillaume – ça il faut attendre un peu. Au fait Aela...ne bouge pas, tu as un truc sur le nez.

Le jeune homme approcha son pouce du nez de la dresseuse et le lui frotta. Aela, qui n'avait rien sur le nez jusque là, se retrouva avec de la boue sur le nez, et Guillaume éclata de rire.

Guillaume – Comme ça, ça te fait un nez de clown !

Aela -Mais heu !

Aela se frotta le nez mais réussit seulement à étaler un peu plus la boue sur ses joues.

Aela – Guillaume !

Guillaume – Oui ?

Aela – Débarrasse moi de cette boue !

Guillaume – Désolé je ne peux pas...

Aela – Et pourquoi ça ?

Guillaume – J'ai pas de Pokémon eau.

Bartek – Attends Aela... Kaïminus !

Le Kaïminus vert se retourna -Kaï ?

Bartek – Tu veux bien aider Aela à se débarbouiller ?

Le Kaïminus se mit au garde à vous, et lança un puissant pistolet à O au visage d'Aela...qui était maintenant propre, mais trempée. Quant à Guillaume, il était tellement mort de rire qu'il ne pouvait plus dire un seul mot, incapable de s'arrêter.

Bartek – Kaïminus, j'ai dit aider à débarbouiller, pas la tremper de la tête au pied !

Aela – T'inquiètes pas Bartek, je suis propre au moins.

Un courant d'air froid passa et fit frissonner la jeune fille. Bartek dut la faire se rapprocher un peu plus du feu pour éviter qu'elle n'attrape vraiment froid. Quand Bartek fut repartit vers l'extérieur de la grotte pour voir s'il faisait meilleur ou non, Guillaume s'approcha d'Aela pour lui dire tout bas dans le creux de l'oreille « et bah, il est pas content ton p'tit copain ». Aela se mit à rougir et répondit en bafouillant que c'était pas son p'tit copain, mais un ami.

Après avoir bien séché, tout le onde s'endormit. Heureusement il faisait de nouveau beau le lendemain matin et le groupe des trois put repartir. Ils arrivèrent à Cramois'îles en fin de matinée et allèrent prendre un repos bien mérité au centre Pokémon. Aela et Guillaume se rendirent dans l'après-midi au laboratoire de l'île pour y donner leurs fossiles. Le savant leur demanda de revenir le voir le lendemain, et le jeune homme proposa à Aela d'aller à l'arène pour voir son match contre Auguste. Ils allèrent donc chercher Bartek qui était resté au centre Pokémon, et se rendirent tous les trois à l'arène du champion des Pokémon feu.

Extrait du livre de Bartek sur la région de Silésiu, Polsko

_Tychou__ : Le village de tout les départs se nomme Tychou, située entre Katowille et Bielski, elle abrite le laboratoire des professeurs Nowok et Bizocki. Tychou est un petit village où tous les habitants se connaissent. Il y a une école pour les jeunes de trois à onze ans sur le chemin qui mène à Katowille au Nord, le laboratoire est situé au sud de la ville en direction de Bielski, première étape des dresseurs. Un parc longe le lac à l'ouest avant de se perdre dans les plaines de la campagne environnante. Le reste de la bourgade est composé de maisons des habitants, dont les murs sont aux couleurs du club de la ville : verts, noirs et toits rouges._


	54. chapitre 46 :: and an happy new year!

Le plus étonné de tous quand il ouvrit les portes de l'arène fut Auguste, qui revoyait Aela et Bartek. Il allait demander pourquoi ils étaient là quand Guillaume lui demanda un match pour le badge de Cramois'îles, qu'il accepta, avant de les faire entrer tous les trois.

Le match en lui même dura près de vingt minutes et fut très intensif. Ce fut finalement Guillaume qui remporta la dernière manche grâce à son Noctali, épuisé. Aela avait été très attentive au match de son certainement prochain rival à la ligue. Elle et Bartek attendirent que le jeune homme remonte pour se diriger vers le centre Pokémon.

Le lendemain matin, les trois amis retournèrent au laboratoire de Cramois'îles. Le savant, l'air enthousiaste, leur déclara que l'opération avait réussi, et il remit à Guillaume et Aela leurs nouveaux Pokémon : un Kabuto pour le jeune homme, et un Amonita pour Aela. Pour le moment, l'Amonita était caché dans sa coquille, apparemment il dormait. Aela réfléchissant à un surnom, sortit de sa poche son Performateur 0 pour apprendre que son Amonita était un mâle, et lui trouva un petit surnom qui était Wawelo, puis se décida à sortir une Pokéball pour l'attraper, avant que la balle rouge et blanche disparaisse chez le professeur Chen.

De son côté, Guillaume avait lui aussi attraper son Kabuto, et semblait plutôt satisfait de lui. Ils retournèrent donc au centre Pokémon, remerciant en partant le savant.

C'était déjà le soir du nouvel an, et un feu d'artifice était prévu. D'après ce qu'ils avaient pu comprendre, c'était encore plus beau vu depuis la mer. Aela, Bartek et Guillaume avaient donc décidé de suivre ce petit conseil et d'aller dans la baie de Cramois'îles pour profiter à fond du spectacle des feux reflétés dans l'eau.

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement, bien que l'excitation du passage à la nouvelle année se faisait ressentir à chaque instant. Aela en profita pour appeler ses parents pour dire qu'elle avait eu son septième badge, puis appela le professeur Chen pour prendre des nouvelles de Wawelo et des autres. D'ailleurs en la voyant à l'écran, Choco tenta de se jeter sur elle, mais ne réussit qu'à se cogner contre l'écran. La dresseuse put enfin voir la tête qu'avait Wawelo, et le vit la regarder de ses yeux globuleux, ses petites tentacules violettes caressant l'écran.

Chen – C'est un drôle de spécimen que tu m'as envoyé là.

Aela – Wawelo est un Amonita, avec Guillaume on a fait de la chasse aux fossiles.

Chen – Intéressant. Il y a quelques années de ça, un autre dresseur m'avait lui aussi envoyé un Amonita...mis le sien était bleu, pas violet.

Aela – Ah bon ?

Chen – Bref, peut importe, ton petit Wawelo est aussi plus petit que le spécimen qu'il m'avait envoyé. Et sinon Aela, as-tu eu ton septième badge ?

Aela – Bien sûr, fit-elle en montrant son badge volcan.

Chen – Bien, tu n'as donc plus que celui de Jadielle à avoir si je ne m'abuse.

Aela – Oui, mais pour le moment, on attend un peu pour voir le feu d'artifice qui fête le nouvel an.

Chen – Bien, alors dans ces cas là, je te souhaite d'avance une excellente nouvelle année.

Aela – Merci, à vous aussi.

Le téléphone coupa, et Aela rejoignit les deux garçons. Guillaume les laissa un peu pour téléphoner lui aussi. Il revint assez rapidement, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres, et aspergea Aela à l'aide d'une bouteille d'eau qu'il cachait derrière son dos.

Aela – Guillaume, je vais te tueerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

Elle se mit à le poursuivre dans le centre Pokémon, trempée, essayant de rattraper le jeune homme qui courait bien plus vite qu'elle, et qui était mort de rire. Lorsque la jeune fille revint vers le fauteuil où elle était auparavant, elle se laissa tomber, exténuée.

Bartek – Alors, tu l'as eu ?

Aela – Non il court bien trop vite pou moi, et je suis fatiguée.

Bartek – On aura tout le loisir de se venger ce soir.

Aela – Tu as raison ! Si on allait se promener un petit peu ? J'ai vu un petit parc en revenant du laboratoire ce matin.

Bartek – Bonne idée, on pourra laisser sortir nos Pokémon.

Ils partirent donc tous les deux, leurs Evoli dans les bras, pour se diriger en direction du parc. Arrivés dans le parc, ils laissèrent sortir leurs compagnons. Chantilly grimpa sur l'épaule d'Aela, Bambiski en profita pour s'envoler un peu, Bisounours nageait dans le petit lac qui se trouvait là, Lis était en train de jouer avec Tidou, Feri, égal à lui même, cherchait à taquiner sa dresseuse et ses amis, et Czuczu était partit avec Bisounours.

Le Lokhlass utilisa alors sa télépathie, histoire de papoter un petit peu

Bisounours – Dis voir Aela...il est pas un peu fou le Guillaume ?

Bambiski, qui était revenu sur la terre ferme – J'avoue que des fois, j'ai envie de lui lancer une bonne attaque lance-flamme pour voir.

Bartek éclata de rire, suivit d'Aela, qui imaginaient assez bien la scène.

Aela – On va éviter quand même...garde tes forces pour le battre à la ligue Pokémon.

Le Dracaufeu fit un sourire qui découvrit ses canines

Bambiski – Je vais en faire qu'une bouchée.

Chantilly – C'est vrai qu'il est bête des fois...Il a quel âge ?

Bartek – Vingt ans apparemment.

Lis – Oui bah des fois, on en doute un peu.

Feri – Moi il me fait rire...avec ses blagues.

Aela – ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Feri.

Czuczu – Tu pourrais presque faire équipe avec lui Feri...l'équipe des clowns incompris.

Feri – Tu peux parler toi !

Czuczu – Humoriste raté !

Feri – Dragon de pacotille !

Aela – On se calme tous les deux. C'est vrai que des fois il en devient un peu chiant Guillaume, mais bon, des fois, il arrive à me faire rire.

Tidou – Il va rester toujours avec nous ?

Bartek – Je ne pense pas.

Aela – Tiens pendant que j'y pense...Czuczu, comment ça se fait que toi et les deux autres Minidraco vous avez tenu à venir avec nous ?

Czuczu – Parce qu'on s'ennuyait.

Aela – C'est tout ?

Czuczu – Pas vraiment...mais on en dira plus plus tard...

Feri – Aela ?

Aela – Oui Feri ?

Feri – Tu as une tâche juste là.

Il montra avec un de ses lianes un point sur son T-shirt. La jeune fille regarda donc ce que son Bulbizarre voulait lui montrer...et Feri toucha son nez avec sa liane en disant « pistache ! » Les autres Pokémon étaient morts de rire autour d'eux, ainsi que Bartek et Aela, qui s'était bien fait avoir.

Bartek – Je rêve il est encore pire quand il peut nous parler !

Salamèche – Dis Bartek, c'est quand que je vais devenir comme Bambiski ?

Bambiski – Quand tu auras travaillé dur.

Salamèche – Mais encore ?

Bambiski – A la Saint Mew !

Salamèche – C'est quand ça ?

Bambiski – Jamais.

Aela – Bambiski, soit gentil quand même.

Chantilly – Je crois que Bambiski est jaloux..

Aela – Comment ça ?

Bambiski – Je ne suis pas jaloux, petit rat !

Chantilly – Je ne suis pas un rat, mais une souris !

Bambiski – C'est pareil, si je veux, je te croque pareil.

Chantilly – Essaye seulement !

Aela – Mais ça suffit oui ! Allez, revenez tous dans vos Pokéball.

Les deux enfants rappelèrent donc leurs Pokémon.

Lorsque le soleil commença doucement à décliner, les deux amis partirent en direction de la baie de l'île pour aller voir le feu d'artifice. Aela fit donc appel à Bisounours pour pouvoir voir le feu...ils n'avaient pas recroisé Guillaume, mais ne s'inquiétaient pas trop pour lui. Installés au milieu de la baie, les deux enfants regardèrent les feux illuminer le ciel tout en se reflétant dans l'eau, le bruit que faisait les lumières explosives se répercutait dans le corps d'Aela et de Bartek.

Lorsque le calme revint enfin, après un bouquet final éblouissant, la fumée commença doucement à se dissiper sous le vent du Nouvel An. C'est alors que l'eau à côté des deux amis commença à faire des remous, et qu'un aileron de requin surgisse de l'eau, tournant autour d'eux. Aela sortit son Pokédex, pour apprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'un Sharpedo, et ne voulant pas vraiment être attaquée dans l'eau, elle appela Chantilly. C'est le moment que choisit le Sharpedo pour faire un saut au dessus de leurs têtes, bientôt électrocuté par le Pikachu de la dresseuse, et que un drôle de bonhomme se retrouva à plat ventre à leurs pieds.

Aela le retourna sur le dos, avant d'enlever le masque de plongé qui cachait sa tête. La jeune fille eut un petit cri de surprise.

Aela – Guillaume ! C'est toi !

Guillaume – Bah bien sûr que c'est moi patate ! Tu croyais quoi ?

Aela – Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as essayer de nous attaquer ?

Guillaume – Pas de vous attaquer, juste de vous faire peur...mais ton Pikachu là...bah il nous a bien eu Sharpedo et moi.

Bartek – Franchement, tu n'es pas très malin, ça aurait pu vraiment mal finir.

Guillaume – Bah, c'est ma manière de vous souhaiter une bonne année...

Aela et Bartek se regardèrent d'un air blasé avant d'exploser de rire et de ramener le jeune homme sur la terre ferme, Sharpedo ayant été rappelé dans sa Pokéball.

La fête dura encore une petite heure, mais ensuite, exténué, ils partirent dormir pour leur premier jour de leur nouvel année.


	55. chapitre 47 : Gamineries et îlot perdu

Il faisait encore sombre dans la chambre, il n'était encore que sept heures du matin. Cependant, une ombre se faufila dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et s'approcha de deux lits, où dormaient paisiblement Aela et Bartek. L'ombre eut un sourire malin, puis appela un Pokémon oiseau, lui murmura quelque chose que seul lui compris, et tout en allumant la lumière de la chambre, commença à crier

-Allez, debout là dedans !

« Debout dedans, ako! »

Aela – Guillaume ! Arrête de crier...je veux dormir...

Et elle allait se rendormir, sans compter le jeune homme qui fit basculer son matelas pour qu'Aela se retrouve les quatre fers en l'air sur le sol de la chambre. Bartek subit le même sort que la dresseuse.

Bartek – Guillaume...c'est encore l'heure de dormir...

Il referma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir à même le sol, lorsqu'il se retrouva mouillé de la tête aux pieds par un puissant pistolet à O, ce qui réveilla les deux marmottes assez rapidement.

Guillaume, qui avait rappelé ses deux Pokémon – Bon alors, vous êtes réveillés maintenant ?

Le double regard noir qu'il reçut confirma sa question et il disparut en riant dans le self.

Aela – Bon, je crois que c'est raté pour la grasse matinée... je vais aller m'habiller. On se retrouve au self.

Bartek – Oui...à tout de suite.

Après s'être laver, sécher, habiller, les deux enfants rejoignirent le jeune adulte au self pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. En s'installant à table, Aela se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre sa tasse de chocolat chaud et repartit chercher ça. Pendant qu'elle était ailleurs, et que Bartek avait l'esprit occupé par Tidou qui réclamait à manger lui aussi, Guillaume piqua le pain au chocolat de la dresseuse, l'enveloppa dans une serviette et le cacha dans la capuche du pull de Bartek, qui trop occupé dans ce qu'il faisait, ne remarqua rien du tout.

Aela revint enfin avec son bol de chocolat chaud et s'installa à sa place. Ce n'est qu'en posant son bol qu'elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Aela – Les garçons, vous auriez pas vu mon pain au chocolat ?

Bartek – Heu, non, désolé Aela.

Guillaume – Bah, tu as du le manger avant d'aller chercher ton chocolat.

Aela – Mais non, je n'ai pas touché à mon plateau !

Bartek – Il est peut être caché derrière ce pot ?

Aela regarda partout sur la table, sur les bancs, sous la table et même dans le pot de fleurs, mais ne trouvait rien. Bartek cherchait lui aussi mais sans résultat.

Guillaume – Si ça se trouve, c'est quelqu'un qui l'a mangé.

Aela – Toi...tu me sembles un peu trop suspect pour n'avoir rien fait. Où as-tu mis mon pain au chocolat ?

Guillaume – Oh là ! Qui te dit que c'est moi et pas Bartok ?

Aela – Depuis le temps que je voyage avec lui, il m'a jamais fait ce coup là, et comme tu es le spécialiste des blagues en tout genre...

Guillaume – Tu peux vérifier mademoiselle ! Je n'ai rien sur moi !

Il retourna ses poches pour montrer qu'il n'y avait rien dedans. Le plus jeune fit de même.

Aela – Mais où il peut être ce pain au chocolat !

Guillaume – Je te dis que c'est Bartok qui l'a !

Bartek – Mais j'y peux rien moi ! Et c'est Bartek, avec un « E » pas un « O ».

Guillaume – C'est pareil. Il n'y a qu'un endroit où tu n'as pas cherché Aela...c'est sa capuche.

Aela – Pourquoi est ce que mon pain au chocolat se retrouverait dans la capuche de Bartek ?

En voyant le fou rire de Guillaume, Aela comprit et récupéra enfin son pain au chocolat, avant de se diriger vers Guillaume.

Guillaume – Quand je te disais que c'était Bartok qui l'avait !

Aela lui tira un peu l'oreille gauche avant de s'installer à table et de manger. Guillaume, vexé de s'être fait tirer l'oreille comme un enfant pris en faute, se mit à bouder tout en finissant de manger.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Aela et Bartek décidèrent d'aller faire quelques courses pour le retour sur le continent. Aela avait voulu demander à Guillaume s'il voulait venir avec eux, mais il avait fui plus loin. C'est donc à deux qu'ils partirent au magasin pour acheter de quoi faire à manger pendant quelques jours. Après avoir pris un dernier repas à Cramois'îles, Aela, Bartek et Guillaume se rendirent au port pour faire le chemin jusqu'à Bourg-Palette par la mer. Le jeune adulte se tenait toujours le plus éloigné possible de la dresseuse. Aela fit sortir Bisounours de sa Pokéball, et Bartek et elle, avec Tidou et Lis dans les bras, montèrent sur le dos du Pokémon transporteur. Guillaume avait appelé Sharpedo, avait mis sa combinaison de plongée, puis avait sauté à l'eau pour s'accrocher à la nageoire du requin.

Aela – Guillaume ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas voyager au sec ?

Guillaume émit un son inaudible qui ressemblait à un « grmbl » avant de nager avec Sharpedo au large.

La dresseuse soupira et Bisounours suivit le Sharpedo en partant du côté de Bourg-Palette. Le trajet se passa tout d'abord pas trop mal, Tidou ayant retrouvé sa couleur verte et la tête en direction de l'eau pour recracher son déjeuner par dessus bord, Lis sur la tête de Bisounours en train de rire avec lui.

Bisounours – Bah alors Tidou, ça ne va pas ?

Tidou - ….

Lis – ça a pas l'air en tout cas.

Bartek – C'est quand même bizarre qu'il ait le mal de mer. Nathalie a dit que sa mère était une Aquali.

Aela – Bah, il supporte peut être pas de voguer...

Bisounours – Au fait...pourquoi il n'a pas voulu voyager avec nous le Guillaume ?

Aela – Bah...

Bartek – Je crois qu'Aela l'a vexé en lui tirant l'oreille ce matin.

Le groupe se mit à rire, à part Aela, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Bisounours – Aela, je crois que les autres voudraient aussi prendre part à la conversation...

Aela laissa sortir Czuczu, Chantilly, Bambiski -qui s'envola, et Feri...qui rejoignit bien vite Tidou pour rendre son déjeuner. Ce qui bien entendu, avait fait rire tout le monde.

Chantilly – J'ai bien entendu, tu as réussi à faire bouder Guillaume Aela ?

Aela – Heu bahhh.

Bambiski – Bah, il s'en remettra...il avait bien cherché.

Czuczu – Ouais... d'ailleurs, il est plus avec nous ?

Bartek – Oh si, il est devant, avec son Sharpedo..

Bambiski – Ouais je les aperçois un peu plus loin.

Feri, plus vert pâle que d'habitude – Je déteste naviguer...

Tidou – Pareil

Aela – Feri, tu veux revenir dans ta Pokéball ?

Feri – Non, non ! Je veux essayer quelque chose...Guillaume est où exactement ?

Bambiski – Il est à un mètre devant nous, un peu sur le côté droit.

Feri – OK.

Le Bulbizarre se dirigea tant bien que mal vers l'avant, et fit sortir ses lianes, avant de les diriger vers l'endroit indiquer par Bambiski.

Feri – Je crois que je les tiens.

En effet, le Bulbizarre avait attrapé l'aileron de Sharpedo, qui n'appréciait guère de se retrouver agripper de la sorte et accéléra fortement...ce qui failli faire passer Feri par dessus bord, si Aela et les autres ne l'avaient pas rattrapé juste à temps. Cependant, cela les fit prendre de la vitesse, et après une bonne demi heure, les nuages, qui avaient commencé à devenir un peu noir, se firent plus menaçant et des éclairs commencèrent à jaillir un peu partout, faisant se déchaîner la mer.

Aela, tenant toujours Feri – Il faudrait qu'on les arrête ! Si Guillaume reste dans l'eau par un temps pareil, ça peut s'avérer dangereux !

Feri tira du mieux qu'il put, aider en cela par Bisounours qui avait ralenti sa course, et la force de Bambiski. Ils arrivèrent tous à arrêter le Sharpedo et son dresseur, et obligèrent Guillaume à monter avec eux, pour chercher un endroit tranquille où dormir en attendant que la tempête se calme.

Bambiski qui avait l'avantage de pouvoir voler les guida vers une île entourée de récifs grands et petits. Bisounours évita tant bien que mal les rochers pointus avant d'accoster sur une plage de galets.

Tout le monde mit pied à terre, Aela rappela Bisounours à l'abri dans sa Pokéball et les trois jeunes gens partirent en courant en quête d'un abri sous une pluie démentielle. Ils traversèrent un bois, sans trouver de grotte, puis une clairière, entourée d'arbre avant de trouver un tunnel assez grand, qui donnait accès à une très grande grotte, dont on ne voyait pas le plafond, mais d'où émanait la lumière de l'extérieur. Il faisait donc plutôt sombre pour le moment à l'intérieur, même en voyant le peu de lumière du jour, et Aela Bartek et Guillaume décidèrent de passer la fin de l'après-midi et la soirée ici, jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme.

Guillaume prit quelques feuilles de journaux, et Bartek demanda à Salamèche de faire un feu avec son attaque flammèche. Aela était partie avec Feri en quête d'une source d'eau et d'éventuelles baies restantes à manger. Pendant que la dresseuse était dehors, les deux garçons discutaient.

Bartek – Dis donc Guillaume...je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous fuis depuis ce matin ?

Guillaume – Je ne te fuis pas.

Bartek – Alors tu fuis Aela.

Guillaume détourna la tête.

Bartek – Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Elle n'a rien fait.

Guillaume – Si ! Elle m'a tiré l'oreille !

Bartek, avec de grands yeux ronds - Et tu boudes juste pour ça ?

Guillaume – Parfaitement ! Je te rappelle que j'ai dix ans de plus que vous !

Bartek – Bah des fois on dirait pas...

Guillaume – Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

Bartek – Sérieusement...tu crois pas que tu as l'air encore plus gamin que nous en boudant parce que quelqu'un de plus jeune que toi t'a tiré un peu l'oreille ?

Guillaume se vexa de plus belle et alla s'installer tout seul dans un coin, toujours boudant.

Aela, elle, avait réussi à trouver une source d'eau dans une grotte plus petite, et avait rempli gourdes et bouteilles avant de ressortir sous la pluie pour chercher quelques branches ou quelques fruits. Cependant, la saison des baies étaient bien passée et avec la pluie les branches étaient trop mouillées pour être utilisées.

Du coup, elle retourna vers la grotte, suivit de Feri. Soudain la dresseuse et son Pokémon s'arrêtèrent.

Aela – Dis Feri...est-ce que c'est moi ou tu as aussi l'impression que quelqu'un nous observe ?

Feri hocha de la tête en répondant – Bizarre !

Aela – Tu l'as dit...

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne voyant personne, elle se dépêcha de retourner dans la grotte, contente d'être enfin au sec.

Elle y vit Bartek en train d'essayer de faire prendre le feu, et Guillaume bien plus loin dans la grotte, avec son Noctali. Aela passa sa gourde à son ami puis se dirigea vers le jeune adulte.

Guillaume ne la vit pas approcher, et lorsqu'Aela lui parla pour lui donner sa bouteille d'eau, il sursauta et tomba de la pierre où il était assis. La dresseuse explosa de rire, et en avait les larmes aux yeux. Le dresseur grommela et attrapa sa bouteille avant d'aller un peu plus loin. Aela sécha ses larmes de fou rire, et retourna le voir, tentant de lui parler.

Aela – Guillaume, pourquoi tu... ?

Guillaume – Laisse moi tranquille.

Aela – Mais attends ! Pourquoi tu boudes ?

Guillaume – Fiche moi la paix !

Aela -Mais. ?

Guillaume lui lança un regard noir et partit à l'extérieur. Bartek retint Aela par le bras.

Bartek – Laisse- le, il est vexé...il reviendra pour manger...

Aela – Oui mais, je veux savoir pourquoi il est vexé.

Bartek – Oh ça...apparemment c'est parce que tu lui as tiré l'oreille ce matin...et le fait que tu lui ai fait peur sans le vouloir n'a pas arrangé ça.

Aela baissa les yeux, puis retourna auprès du feu. Après une heure, le dresseur de Sinnoh n'était toujours pas revenu. De plus, il n'était pas aux alentours de la grotte. Pourtant, il n'était pas encore l'heure de manger et bien qu'il pleuvait toujours à grosse goutte, cela n'alarma pas de suite les deux amis.

La brunette du Bourg-Palette prépara donc quelque chose à manger en regardant ce qu'ils avaient dans leur sac. Elle prit une boite de raviolis et les fit réchauffer grâce à son réchaud. Bartek était parti chercher Guillaume pour qu'il vienne manger lui aussi. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux quelques minutes après. Le grand dadais prit son assiette et s'installa près du feu avec les deux autres, mais le plus éloigné possible. Les deux garçons étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds, surtout Guillaume qui était resté bien plus longtemps dehors. Le repas se passa en silence, la seule source de lumière devenant petit à petit le feu qui brûlait.

Il pleuvait encore énormément, et le vent dans les branches des arbres et les interstices des grottes sifflait, produisant un son à glacer le sang.

C'est dans cette atmosphère que Aela, Bartek et Guillaume finirent par s'endormir.

Au milieu de la nuit, des ombres se faufilèrent dans la grotte où dormaient les trois humains. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, ils emmenèrent les trois jeunes gens dans un lieu connu d'eux seuls...


	56. chapitre 48 : l'île des abandonnés

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je voulais juste dire aux lecteurs que c'était normal si j'écrivais en mode théâtre à ce moment là... le premier chapitre avait été posté en 2010, et j'avoue que j'ai la flemme de tout réécrire avec autant de chapitres... j'en suis actuellement au livre 2 sur un autre site, et j'ai abandonné ce style d'écriture pour faire des dialogues plus "normaux" dirons-nous... Bref, je suis désolée pour cette fic, mais elle va malheureusement rester comme cela ^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire le chapitre tranquillement

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, Aela, Bartek et Guillaume étaient attachés au pied d'un vieil arbre par des lianes solides. Il faisait heureusement de nouveau beau, mais il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. Lis et Tidou étaient tout bonnement enfermés dans la cage thoracique d'un squelette fermée aux extrémités par deux grosses pierres. Quant aux autres Pokémon...ils étaient dans leurs Pokéball, sous un autre squelette.

Guillaume, râlant – Nom de bleu, si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle !

Aela – Guillaume...ça n'a pas l'air d'une blague...je n'ai vu personne en arrivant ici, et l'île a l'air d'être déserte !

Guillaume – Ouais, bah j'aimerais qu'on m'explique comment on a atterrit ici !

Bartek – C'est pas en t'en prenant à nous que tu auras ta réponse...

Soudain, les buissons autour d'eux s'agitèrent.

Guillaume – ça suffit, montrez-vous !

Il en sortit des Kabutops, des Amonistar, des Kabuto et des Amonita, ainsi que d'autres Pokémon qui avaient l'air en colère.

Aela – Qu'est-ce que ?

Un Kadabra la coupa dans sa phrase, utilisant sa télékinésie pour ça, il leur parla au nom des autres Pokémon présents.

Kadabra – Silence les humains ! Notre chef veut vous faire payer pour tout ce que vous nous faites subir depuis des lustres.

Bartek, Aela et Guillaume n'y comprenaient décidément plus rien. Guillaume finit par demander

-Qui est votre chef ? On veut lui parler !

Kadabra – Si j'étais toi, je ne serais pas trop pressé de le voir...

Aela – Pourquoi ça ?

Kadabra – S'il vient, ce sera pour vous manger tout cru.

Bartek – Euh, je ne pense pas qu'on soit très comestibles...

Kadabra – Silence ! Il a déjà dévoré des personnes qui se sont retrouvées sur cette île, notamment les humains qui abandonnent ici leurs Pokémon.

Aela – Alors...Vous avez tous été abandonné ?

Kadabra ne dit rien, mais un mouvement dans le groupe de Pokémon fit penser à Aela que pour la plupart, la réponse était oui.

Aela – D'accord, je veux bien concevoir que vous êtes en colère...mais nous nous sommes arrêtés ici à cause de la tempête, nous n'avons pas l'attention d'abandonner nos amis.

Kadabra, pointant les deux Evoli – Et ces deux là alors ?

Aela – Ils sont toujours dehors, ils n'aiment pas vraiment aller dans leur Pokéball...

Quelques Pokémon protestèrent, montrant leurs désaccords

Kadabra – Certains de mes amis vous traitent de menteurs !

Bartek – Mais pourquoi vous ne demandez pas directement à Lis et Tidou ?

Kadabra – Qui ?

Aela – Nos Evoli !

Kadabra – Hmm bien, voyons ce qu'ils nous disent.

Le Kadabra fit réveiller les deux Evoli, avant de leur poser la question. Puis il se retourna vers le trio toujours attaché.

Kadabra – Il semblerait qu'ils vous aiment beaucoup et qu'en effet, ils voyagent à l'extérieur...Que faire ?

Guillaume – Nous détacher peut-être ?

Kadabra – Pas maintenant. Avant j'aimerais que vous compreniez quelque chose. Cette île est inhabitée depuis des siècles. Lorsque les humains ont trouvé comment ramener des fossiles à la vie - il pointa les Amonita, Kabuto et leurs évolutions - les dresseurs à qui ils appartenaient ne sont jamais venus les récupérer. Hors, il se trouve que le chef n'est autre qu'un Ptera, qui lui a été récupéré par son dresseur, avant que celui-ci ne l'abandonne sur cette île parce qu'il le trouvait trop faible. Depuis, les Pokémon issus de la régénération qui ne sont pas récupérés viennent ici, pour avoir la paix.

Le Pokémon psy fit une pause, regardant l'air terrorisé de Guillaume au nom de Ptera, alors que Bartek et Aela, qui ne savaient rien de ce Pokémon préhistorique, fronçaient les sourcils.

Kadabra – Puis, l'île commença à être un peu connu pour justement les Pokémon « disparus » qu'on ne trouve pas normalement. Certains dresseurs venaient là dans l'idée d'en attraper un, et abandonnaient un ou plusieurs de leurs Pokémon au passage. On en fait tous parti.

Aela – D'accord. Je comprends vraiment. Je ne savais pas que cette île abritaient autant de Pokémon plus que recherchés. Comme je l'ai dit, nous sommes arrivés par hasard, en cherchant un abri en attendant que la tempête en mer se calme pour pouvoir rentrer chez nous...

Kadabra – J'ai vu la tempête...il aurait été mieux que vous choisissiez une autre île mais bon...

Puis, avec l'aide des autres, il libéra les trois jeunes gens, avant de dire

Kadabra – Récupérez vos Pokémon, et fuyez le plus loin d'ici. Si le chef vous surprend sur son île, il ne servira à rien de discuter avec lui, et alors vous pourrez dire adieu à la vie et à vos amis.

Aela et Bartek récupérèrent Lis et Tidou, ainsi que leur Pokéball, et Guillaume fit de même avec les siennes, avant que Kadabra ne leur indique le chemin à prendre pour retrouver la plage, la mer et le chemin vers Bourg-Palette. Le trio courut à perdre haleine à travers la forêt épaisse, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour reprendre leur souffle. Alors que la plage était en vue, ils entendirent soudain un cri qui ressemblait tout aussi bien à un grognement de rage. Aela, Bartłomiej et Guillaume n'accélérèrent que plus leur allure, avant d'être enfin en vue de la mer...et à découvert.

La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette appela rapidement Bisounours, et le trio monta rapidement sur son dos, avant que le Lokhlass s'éloignent de la côte, les humains poussant un petit soupir de soulagement. Ils virent alors surgir de la forêt, bien plus loin au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient, une forme d'oiseau gris noir, sa longue queue pourfendant le ciel.

Aela – Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Guillaume – Ptera...

Bartek – Ptera ?

Aela sortit son Pokédex, qui afficha l'image et la description -presque inexistante- du Pokémon préhistorique. En voyant à quoi ils avaient échappé, les deux plus jeunes pâlirent.

Guillaume – Vous comprenez pourquoi je n'ai pas demandé mon reste quand Kadabra a dit pour Ptera...

Bartek – En effet...il a vraiment l'air en colère.

Aela – Faut comprendre en même temps. Il a été rejeté par un dresseur, ils y a autour de lui que des Pokémon abandonnés...ça ne doit pas l'aider à apprécier les humains.

Guillaume – Ouais, et disons aussi qu'il raffole de la chaire humaine au déjeuner...

Bartek – Guillaume... Je suis d'accord avec Aela...si son dresseur ne l'avait pas abandonner dès le départ, pour sa soi disant faiblesse, il ne se comporterait sans doute pas comme ça.

Guillaume – Bon écoutez les mômes... Ptera, comme Amonita, Kabuto et leurs évolutions, sont des Pokémon préhistorique. Hors, Ptera est réputé pour être carnivore ! Il mange de la viande ! Et lui surtout, ne va pas s'amuser à faire cuire sa viande pour la manger ! Alors un dresseur ou pas, ça n'aurait rien changer à ce qu'il est.

Aela et Bartek se concertèrent d'un air mi étonné par ce que disait Guillaume. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord su un point : le fait qu'il était carnivore.

Aela – Je pense qu'en même qu'un dresseur peut influencer sur la nature d'un Pokémon. Quand ils sont dans la nature, ils agissent par instinct, mais si un dresseur ou quelqu'un les attrape et les entraîne, ils vont agir en bien ou en mal suivant ce que leur dresseur leur a appris. Ce sont des êtres vivants, et ceux qui l'ont bien compris les modèle à agir de telle ou telle façon. Regarde la Team Rocket... Est ce que les Pokémon qu'ils utilisent auraient été « mauvais » s'ils avaient été dressés par d'autres personnes aux intentions louables ?

Guillaume ne répondit pas. Tout le monde avait une part de bon et de mauvais en lui, qui tendait d'un côté ou d'un autre selon l'éducation qu'on avait reçu, les rencontres qu'on faisait...

Après avoir voyagé toute la matinée, et une partie de l'après-midi, ils arrivèrent enfin au sud de Bourg-Palette. Aela remercia Bisounours et le rappela dans sa balle pour prendre un repos bien mérité, avant de partir en direction de sa ville. Bartek avait fait appel à son Ponyta et il fit grimper la dresseuse sur celui-ci, juste derrière lui. Aela se cramponna à son ami, avant qu'ils ne partent au galop, laissant sur place un Guillaume pantois qui resta bouche bée avant de pester et de faire sortir de sa Pokéball son Etouraptor, de grimper sur son dos et de se lancer à la poursuite des deux enfants sur le Ponyta.


	57. chapitre 49 : Retrouvailles à Jadielle

Aela avait demandé à Bartek de ne pas passer chez elle. Elle voulait passer voir le professeur Chen, et de toute façon, sa famille serait là-bas. Ils arrivèrent donc au laboratoire quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, suivis par Guillaume.

Ils sonnèrent à la porte du laboratoire, et un des assistants du savant vint leur ouvrir, avant de les faire entrer et de les amener au professeur Chen. Comme Aela l'avait prévu, sa famille était là...et son petit frère Maciej lui sauta dessus, suivi par quelques uns de ses Pokémon.

Aela – Mais enfin Maciej, laisse moi me relever.

Maciej – Dis Aela, t'as gagné ton badge ?

Aela – Bien sûr...mais maintenant il faut que j'aille à Jadielle.

Maciej – Oh, déjà ?

Aela – Non pas tout à fait. Il faut que je parle un peu avec le professeur Chen.

Son petit frère se releva donc avant de la laisser aller voir le professeur Chen et en retournant jouer avec Oush.

Chen – Et bien Aela, que me vaut ta visite ?

Aela – A vrai dire, je me demandais quand avait lieu la Ligue Pokémon.

Chen – La compétition débute fin avril et continue jusqu'à fin mai, pour ceux qui sont en finale... après il me semble qu'il y a la compétition de la ligue Johto de fin mai à fin juin.

Aela – J'ai donc quatre mois pour gagné mon dernier badge et m'entraîner...

Chen – Exactement. Quand comptes-tu aller à Jadielle ?

Aela – Dès que possible, c'est à dire sans doute dans l'après-midi. On doit rejoindre Nathalie là-bas de toute façon.

Papa – Soyez tout de même prudents en chemin.

Aela – Oui papa, t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

Bartek – On y va alors ?

Aela – Et comment !

Guillaume – Je parie que j'aurais ce badge avant toi !

Aela – C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Et après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, ils repartirent sur la route en direction de Jadielle, Aela sur le dos de Bambiski, Bartek avec Ponyta et Guillaume sur Etouraptor.

Aela fit donc la course avec Guillaume. Malheureusement son Etouraptor était bien plus rapide que Bambiski et le battu sans problème.

Ils arrivèrent à Jadielle un peu avant Bartek et se rendirent directement au centre Pokémon. Aela avait à peine passé les portes que quelqu'un se jeta sur elle.

Nathalie – Aelaaaaaaaaaaa !

Aela – Nathalie ! Tu es revenue !

Nathalie – Bah oui !

Elle jeta un œil à Guillaume, mais ne voyant pas Bartek elle demanda

Nathalie – Bartek est pas avec toi ? Et c'est qui lui ?

Aela – Bartek va pas tarder à arriver. On a été un peu plus rapide que lui... Et lui, c'est Guillaume. On l'a rencontré à Cramois'îles, il est dresseur comme moi, et il participe aussi à la ligue Indigo !

Nathalie – C'est ton rival donc...enchanté !

Bartek arriva enfin, et Nathalie fit comme avec Aela.

Bartek – Et bah, quel accueil !

Nathalie – Vous m'avez trop manqué !

Aela – Oui toi aussi tu nous as manqué.

Bartek – Alors cette escapade à Johto, c'était comment ?

Nathalie – C'était génial ! Le concours aussi ! Je l'ai gagné. Grâce à Poissirène.

Aela – C'est super. Moi j'ai eu mon septième badge et puis maintenant il faut que je m'entraîne un peu pour avoir le huitième.

Guillaume – Tu veux pas tenter ta chance dès demain ?

Aela – Bah, c'est le dernier champion, et donc logiquement le plus fort des huit, alors, je préfère prendre un peu de temps pour m'entraîner que de foncer tête baisser.

Bartek – On t'aidera Aela.

Aela fit un sourire à ses deux amis, avant de déclarer qu'il était l'heure de manger et de bichonner leurs Pokémon.

Le lendemain, Guillaume partit à l'arène pour combattre le champion. Aela alla voir son match pour se faire une idée de la force de son prochain adversaire. Elle s'assit dans les gradins et Guillaume dut affronter Blue. La grande force du dernier champion était qu'il possédait des Pokémon de types différents. Et en plus il était fort. Impossible de prévoir à l'avance quel type il utiliserait. Mais en tout cas, c'était un très bon entraînement avant la Ligue Indigo.

Cependant, cela restait un trois contre trois. Et Guillaume avait pour lui son expérience des autres régions...et les Pokémon aussi. Il battu le champion en utilisant Tartard, Noctali et Etouraptor.

En ressortant, Aela se disait qu'elle aurait fort à faire pour battre le champion de Jadielle...et surtout Guillaume si elle devait le combattre à la Ligue.

Ce fut donc un long entraînement qui commença pour tous les Pokémon d'Aela. En faisan un combat avec Czuczu contre le Minidraco de Bartek, il finit par évoluer en Draco. La jeune dresseuse était toute heureuse, et continua son entraînement. Le Minidraco de Bartek évolua à son tour le lendemain après un combat contre Choco.

Une semaine après, son entraînement intensif terminé, Aela se sentait prête à aller affronter le champion de Jadielle.


	58. chapitre 50 : combat!

Le jour tant attendu arriva et Aela décida de se rendre à l'arène de Jadielle. Bartek et Nathalie l'accompagnaient, mais Guillaume lui, avait préféré aller dans la grotte qui menait à Carmin-sur-Mer pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelques fossiles ou objets à trouver.

Arrivant devant la grande porte qui fermait l'accès à l'arène, les portes s'ouvrirent et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Blue s'avança vers eux et demanda

-qui est mon challenger aujourd'hui ?

Aela – C'est moi.

Blue – Très bien, suis moi.

Ils se rendirent sur le terrain de l'arène pendant que Bartek et Nathalie prenaient place dans les tribunes.

Les projecteur s'illuminèrent, éclairant le terrain qui était encore dans la pénombre, et éblouissant au passage les personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

L'arbitre se plaça à bonne distance du terrain et annonça les règles -Trois Pokémon chacun! Seul le challenger peut effectuer des changements en cours de match. La durée est illimitée. C'est le champion qui envoie son Pokémon le premier. Et il siffla pour annoncer le début du match en descendant ses drapeaux.

Blue attrapa sa Pokéball et la lança en l'air, et un Arcanin en jaillit, fier et majestueux.

-Un Pokémon de type feu et rapide, pensa Aela. Elle prit sa Pokéball et envoya au combat Czuczu, son Draco.

Les deux Pokémon se faisaient face, attendant les ordres de leurs dresseurs.

Aela commença – Allez Czuczu, attaque Hydroqueue !

Le Pokémon dragon tapa le bout de son corps de serpent sur le sol, produisant un anneau d'eau qui se dirigea vers Arcanin.

Blue – Attends que l'attaque soit au plus près de toi pour l'esquiver avant d'utiliser Dracochoc !

Arcanin esquiva habilement l'attaque et utilisa l'attaque demandée, qui toucha Draco, n'ayant pas eu le temps de bouger. Cependant il était toujours debout.

Aela – On va essayer autre chose. Attrape-le et utilises ligotage pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Rapide, Czuczu se faufila auprès d'Arcanin et s'enroula autour de son corps pour l'immobiliser.

Blue – Arcanin, crocs éclair !

Aela – Ne le laisse pas faire, Draco-Queue !

Arcanin tenta d'attraper le serpent bleu mais il fut repousser par l'attaque de Czuczu avant même de l'avoir toucher. Le chien de feu semblait montrer quelques signes de faiblesses.

Blue – Arcanin, Roue de feu !

Arcanin s'enroula de flamme et chargea en direction de Draco.

Aela – Essaye de l'esquiver puis utilise Aqua-jet !

Czuczu ne fut pas assez rapide et fut envoyer contre le mur derrière lui.

Aela – Czuczu ? Ça va ?

Le Draco se redressa, un peu mal en point.

Aela – Bien alors, utilise Aqua-jet !

S'entourant d'eau, il chargea vers son adversaire.

Blue – Utilise de nouveau roue de feu !

Les deux Pokémon se foncèrent dessus, et un grand nuage de vapeur les entoura, empêchant leurs dresseurs de les voir. Quand la fumée devint moins opaque, Draco et Arcanin étaient tout les deux à bout de souffle.

Aela – Tiens bon Czuczu, lance Draco-Queue !

Blue – Arcanin, Lance-Flamme !

Les deux attaques touchèrent leurs cibles respectives, et l'arbitre annonça le score «Arcanin ne peux plus se battre»

Blue rappela son Pokémon avant d'attraper une autre Pokéball, qui fit apparaître un Mackogneur.

Aela – C'est quoi ce Pokémon ? Et elle sortit son Pokédex, pour apprendre que Mackogneur était un Pokémon de type combat et la dernière évolution de Machoc.

Elle préféra rappeler Czuczu qui n'en pouvait plus de son combat pour faire appel à Bambiski, son fidèle Dracaufeu.

Blue – Mackogneur, coup-croix !

Le Pokémon s'avança rapidement vers Bambiski pour l'attaquer.

Aela – Envoles-toi Bambiski !

Le Dracaufeu s'éleva dans les airs, faisant échouer l'attaque de Mackogneur.

Aela – Bien, maintenant utilise Lance-Flamme !

Blue – Contre l'attaque avec Coup-croix, puis lance Anti-Air !

Mackogneur se protégea de l'attaque de feu en croisant ses bras devant lui, puis commença à jeter des objets en direction de Bambiski qui fut contraint de se reposer au sol.

Blue – Bien, maintenant Poinglace !

Aela – Bambiski bloque lui le poing !

Bambiski attrapa le poing entouré de glace de Mackogneur mais n'avait pas autant de force que son opposant et fut brièvement prisonnier de la glace. Grâce à sa chaleur la glace fondit.

Aela – Utilise cru-aile, Bambiski.

L'attaque toucha de plein fouet Mackogneur qui se retrouva au sol, mais se releva tout de même.

Aela – Ne lui laisse pas le temps de récupérer ses esprits, lance-flamme !

Mais Mackogneur utilisa la même technique que précédemment pour contre l'attaque et s'approcha de Bambiski pour l'attaquer avec Frappe Atlas.

Le Pokémon du champion lança son attaque et retomba avec le Dracaufeu au sol. Après que le nuage de terre se soit dissipé, Mackogneur était debout, essoufflé, et Bambiski était hors combat.

Aela le rappela dans sa Pokéball – Tu t'es bien battu Bambiski, il est à bout de force maintenant.

Puis elle renvoya sur le terrain Czuczu, qui avait eu le temps de récupérer de son dernier combat. Blue ne lui laissa pas le temps de commencer.

Blue – Mackogneur, Dynamopoing !

Aela – Czuczu, évite-le et lance Draco-rage !

Draco évita l'attaque de front de Mackogneur et lança son attaque qui suffit à mettre KO son adversaire très épuisé.

Blue le fit revenir dans sa Pokéball, avant d'envoyer au combat un Roucarnage.

Aela – Czuczu, tu veux continuer ?

Le Draco lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête avant de reporter son attention sur son adversaire.

Roucarnage prit son envol.

Blue – Roucarnage, il est déjà affaiblit, alors met le hors combat avec ton attaque Aéropique !

Aela – Czuczu, fais attention à toi !

Mais Draco fatigué par ses deux combats précédents, ne put éviter la puissante attaque de Roucarnage et fut mis hors combat.

Aela le rappela donc en le remerciant puis attrapa sa dernière Pokéball pour continuer son combat.

Aela – Allez Chantilly, à toi de jouer !

Le Pikachu d'Aela se retrouva sur le terrain, plus que prêt à combattre.

Blue – Tiens un petit Pikachu... ça va être rapide... Roucarnage, Aéropique !

Aela – Chantilly, attends qu'il soit assez près de toi et saute !

Chantilly attendit donc que le Pokémon oiseau soit près de lui avant de sauter dans les airs et se retrouver sur le dos de Roucarnage.

Aela – Vas-y Chantilly, attaque Tonnerre !

Blue – Fais-le descendre de là en tournant sur toi même !

Roucarnage se retourna et Pikachu retomba sur le sol, son attaque Tonnerre touchant à peine Roucarnage.

Aela – Chantilly, ça va ?

Le Pikachu eut du mal à se relever.

Blue – C'est bientôt fini... Roucarnage, tornade !

L'attaque emporta avec elle Chantilly contre le mur de l'arène, et cette fois, il ne se releva pas.

«Pikachu est incapable de continuer le combat, le gagnant est le champion de l'arène de Jadielle, Blue !»

Aela était partie prendre Chantilly dans ses bras.

Aela – Chantilly, ça va ?

Chantilly – Pikaaaaa

Il semblait très triste d'avoir perdu plus qu'il n'avait mal, donc Aela le remercia et le fit revenir dans sa Pokéball avant de faire face au champion.

Blue – C'était un beau combat. Tu m'as donné du fil à retordre. Je t'attends pour la revanche.

Aela – Merci Blue.

Nathalie et Bartek l'ayant rejoint, ils retournèrent au centre Pokémon pour faire soigner Czuczu, Bambiski et Chantilly, avant de refaire le match via la vidéo de Nathalie. Aela comprit que le match s'était joué au moment où Roucarnage avait réussi à faire tomber Chantilly sur le sol en tournant sur lui même.

Aela – Il va falloir que je m'entraîne encore un peu je crois...


	59. chapitre bonus 9 : Fantominus

**Chapitre bonus 9 : une errance sans rebondissement n'est pas amusante**

_Tour de Lavanville, point de vue de Fantominus_

Je suis un Fantominus, un spectre qui n'aime pas son lieu d'habitat. Je vis pourtant au paradis de tout spectre qui se respect, à savoir la tour de Lavanville. Je vis là avec d'autres Fantominus et des Spectrum, qui s'amusent à faire peur aux pauvres gens venus se recueillirent sur la tombe d'un de leur Pokémon.

J'ai remarqué bien vite que j'effrayais les gens malgré moi. Pourtant je ne cherche pas à faire peur. J'ai juste envie de jouer avec des humains, ou des Pokémon. Mais les uns comme les autres, ils ont peurs. Il y a pourtant quelques téméraires en recherche d'un combat la plupart du temps, et dans ces cas, je suis tellement contents qu'ils ne s'évanouissent pas que j'ai envie de leur faire une léchouille pour commencer le jeu. Mais malheureusement, c'est le moment où ils déguerpissent en vitesse, effrayés.

C'est le coeur lourd que je vois les autres mener leurs vies en s'amusant à ce pour quoi ils sont fait : faire peur aux gens qui s'aventurent dans la tour.

Les jours, et les années passent. Toujours personne pour rester jusqu'au bout. Une fois, quelqu'un est resté pour combattre jusqu'au bout, mais lorsque j'ai mis KO son Pokémon, il a abandonné la partie, et il a fuit. Il y a de moins en moins de monde qui ose entrer dans la tour. Parfois, un jeune entre en disant « on va voir si elle est vraiment hantée cette tour ». Dans ces moments là, ce sont mes condisciples qui se chargent de lui faire une peur bleue. Tout y passe. Illusions, rires de psychopathes, apparitions en tout genre... Mais déjà aux illusions, les enfants fuient.

Un soir qui semblait être comme les autres, les autres spectres s'ennuyaient et était partis dans la nuit près d'une ruine sur le chemin de Safrania pour faire peur aux voyageurs qui avaient osés s'y aventurer. Il ne restait plus que moi pour la nuit, prêt à passer une nuit calme. J'entends du bruit en bas. Deux enfants sont entrés dans la tour. Que fais-je ? Est ce que je dois rester dans mon coin ? Ou aller voir ? Je suis trop curieux, je vais voir de qui il s'agit. Je me cache un peu pour observer les enfants. Un garçon et une fille. La jeune fille avec son Reptincel semble chercher quelque chose. J'apparais devant elle, dans un rire, après qu'elle se soit cogné au mur pas loin. La jeune fille ne semblait pas vraiment avoir peur, par contre le garçon commençait un peu à tourner de l'œil. La fillette envoie son Reptincel à l'attaque contre moi. J'ai plus envie de jouer que de combattre, et je m'amuse à disparaître dès qu'il m'attaque. Pourtant, il m'a eu avec une seule attaque, que je n'avais pas prévue. Finalement, la dresseuse m'a attrapé. On me laisse sortir dans une grande pièce blanche. Où est ce que je suis moi ? Je vois un homme aux cheveux grisonnant, mais la lumière m'aveugle et je ne peux pas bien distinguer.

Après quelques minutes, un bruit me fait sursauter. J'entends le vieux bonhomme parler avec quelqu'un qui s'appelle Aela. Serait-ce la dresseuse que j'ai combattu ? Dans ces cas pourquoi je suis ici ?

On me rappelle dans la Pokéball, et quand je ressors, je suis en compagnie de la dresseuse que j'ai affronté. Je me cache dans la pénombre, plus à l'aise dans les coins sombres, pendant que la jeune fille finit la conversation, avant de se retourner vers moi.

Elle me dit « Toi, je vais te nommer... Babaorum ! »

Je la regarde étonnée. Qu'est ce que c'est Babaorum ? Un nom ? Pour moi ? Il est marrant et me plaît bien. Je suis ma dresseuse dans sa chambre. Il y a une autre jeune fille qui dort, et le garçon que j'ai effrayé sans vouloir tout à l'heure. Il semble encore avoir peur de moi.

La jeune fille lui demande de me dire bonjour, et Bartek -c'est son prénom- me dit d'une petite voix salut.

Je suis bien content et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui lécher la joue. Ça l'a fait tomber dans les pommes. Mais pourquoi ? Il m'a dit bonjour non ? Ma dresseuse m'explique alors que la dernière fois qu'il avait rencontré un Fantominus, ça s'était mal passé et il avait du aller à l'hôpital suite à des blessures causées par de la torture. Je comprends, et je lèche la joue d'Aela pour lui faire comprendre. Elle s'est mise à rire, avant de mettre son ami comme il faut dans son lit pour qu'il dorme.

C'est le lendemain, quand je voulais voir de plus près la deuxième jeune fille, que j'ai fait se réveiller sans le vouloir tout le monde. En effet, elle avait ouvert un œil et à hurler en me voyant. Je me suis caché dans le coin d'ombre derrière ma dresseuse. Elle lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que je ne suis pas méchant. Pour le lui faire comprendre je décide de lui lécher la joue. Mais ça l'effraye encore plus et elle rejoint Bartek de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je suis triste, car tout le monde semble avoir peur de quand j'essaye de montrer que je suis heureux.

Aela vient me voir, et elle m'explique que Nathalie a peur des fantômes et qu'il fallait leur laisser un peu de temps de s'habituer à moi, et donc d'éviter d'utiliser la léchouille avec eux. Je baisse la tête, penaud, mais elle me dit avec un air taquin qu'avec elle, il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Je suis très heureux, et je lui tourne autour, avant de lui faire une léchouille sur les deux joues. Elle le mérite bien !


	60. chapitre bonus 10 : Lokhlass

**Chapitre bonus 10 : que doit faire un Lokhlass pour être tranquille?**

_Quelque part au large de la baie de Kanto, près de Carmin-sur-Mer_

Un banc de Lokhlass se déplace au creux des vagues. Au milieu d'eux, une des Lokhlass semble bien agitée. Elle prévient les autres qu'elle doit s'éloigner quelques heures. Les autres vont dans la baie d'une île pour se reposer en l'attendant.

La Lokhlass, elle, se dirige vers le cours d'eau et le remonte. Elle doit trouver un endroit tranquille. Après quelques minutes à chercher, elle trouve enfin un coin sympa. Le cours d'eau amenait à un lac assez profond, au coeur presque de la forêt.

Alors qu'un premier oeuf venait de faire son apparition à la surface de l'eau, une fumée épaisse entoura l'eau. C'était la Team Rocket.

Esther : Tiens regarde Cristiano, un Lokhlass tout seul.

Cristiano : Mais c'est vrai, c'est rare...il faut le capturer !

Ferosinge : Vous avez pas vu que c'est une femelle ! Il y a un oeuf juste à côté d'elle !

Esther : Bien ce sera donc encore plus simple de l'avoir. Deux pour le prix d'un !

Cristiano : On va commencer par l'oeuf.

Le trio allait s'emparer de l'oeuf quand Lokhlass leur lança un pistolet à O qui les fit valser un peu plus loin, avant de pousser un cri d'alerte pour les autres...qui étaient malheureusement trop loin pour l'entendre.

La Team Rocket allait retenter leur coup en cherchant l'oeuf égaré. Mais en voyant arriver un autre trio, ils reprirent leur bonne vieille rengaine..

Un combat s'engagea entre Cristiano, Esther et Aela, où Aela les envoya balader.

Lokhlass avait peur. Encore des humains. Est-ce qu'ils allaient aussi s'en prendre à elle ? Elle les repoussa un à un...seulement la dernière était décidée...les pistolets à O et les coups de tête ne servaient à rien.

Elle comprit lorsqu'Aela lui dit qu'elle voulait juste voir si elle était blessé qu'ils ne lui voulaient pas de mal. Maintenant un autre mal la rongeait. Elle devait encore donner naissance à deux oeufs...mais le tout premier avait disparu, et cela l'inquiétait.

Et elle avait beau chercher, impossible de savoir où il était !

Heureusement, Aela, Bartek et Nathalie l'aidèrent et le retrouvèrent. Rassurée, elle allait repartir, et se dit que ce n'était peut être pas une mauvaise idée de leur confier ce petit être qu'ils venaient de sauver. Donc elle prit l'oeuf qu'ils venaient de retrouver pour le donner à Aela. Elle s'éloigna ensuite vers son groupe, poussant ses deux oeufs avec ses nageoires, demandant une dernière fois au petit groupe de bien s'occuper du petit Lokhlass qui naitrait.


	61. chapitre bonus 11 : Evoli

**Chapitre bonus 11 : Le calvaire d'Evoli**

_Villa de la famille Robury_

« Monsieur votre père vous demande. »

« Bien, j'arrive. »

Norbert referma la porte de la chambre du garçon, le laissant finir sa phrase. Fernando reposa son stylo sur le bureau, se leva de sa chaise, et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans le salon dans l'intention de voir ce que son père lui voulait.

Mr Robury – Ah te voilà mon garçon, assied-toi je te prie.

Fernando prit place dans un des fauteuils.

Mr Robury – Bien...Vu tous les efforts que tu fais et pour fêter ta première place dans ta classe, j'ai décidé de te faire un petit cadeau.

Fernando – Quel genre de cadeau ?

Mr Robury – Tu es assez grand pour t'occuper d'un Pokémon maintenant. Norbert ?

Le domestique de la famille s'avança avec dans ses bras un oeuf d'un marron clair entouré de beige, et le tendit à l'adolescent qui le prit dans ses bras.

Fernando – Qu'est ce que c'est comme Pokémon ?

Mr Robury – Ceci est un oeuf d'Evoli. Il ne devrait plus tarder à éclore maintenant.

En effet, l'oeuf commença à bouger dans les mains de Fernando, puis à se fendiller. Puis la coque fut cassée pour de bon, et la petite frimousse d'un Evoli se montra.

En voyant Fernando, elle frotta sa tête contre ses mains, quémandant une caresse, tout en ronronnant.

Sans même la regarder, Fernando lui fit une caresse sur la tête en écoutant son paternel lui donner quelques recommandations pour prendre soin de son Pokémon.

Puis, ayant fini, il posa Evoli au sol, et remonta dans sa chambre pour finir ses devoirs, en poussant un soupir. Evoli le suivait, montant tant bien que mal les escaliers.

Fernando – Allez, dépêche-toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire de t'attendre !

Evoli se pressa d'entrer dans la chambre de son maître et regarda tout autour d'elle. La chambre était grande, contenait un lit, un bureau, une bibliothèque pleine de livres en tout genre et quelques jouets, mais peu nombreux. Voyant Fernando s'assoir à son bureau, Evoli alla le rejoindre et sauta sur ses genoux puis sur le bureau pour voir ce qu'il faisait, renversant au passage l'encrier.

Fernando se mit en colère – Mais regarde ce que tu as fait ! Descends de là tout de suite ! A cause de toi, je dois recommencer mon devoir !

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, apeurée par le fait qu'il grondait, Fernando lui tapa l'arrière de la tête et l'attrapa par la peau du cou pour la balancer par terre. Evoli partit se cacher sous le lit du garçon.

Elle était en train de reprendre ses esprits, quand elle vit non loin d'elle, sous le lit, une balle de tennis. Pour ne pas faire de bêtises en embêtant Fernando, elle décida de jouer avec, tapant dans la balle qui roulait et qui l'amusait grandement. Elle donna un coup de patte trop fort, et la balle alla taper contre la tête de Fernando.

Ce dernier se retourna très énervé.

Fernando – Dis donc Evoli ! Je t'ai demandé de te tenir tranquille !

Il envoya sa chaussure contre Evoli qui retourna se cacher sous le lit, en tremblant.

Les jours passaient, et le Pokémon renard essayait de se tenir le plus tranquille possible, mais elle ne pouvait jamais résister à l'envie de jouer avec un objet rond.

Un jour, alors que Fernando était sortit faire des achats, Evoli avait retrouvé une balle par hasard. Vu que son maître n'était pas là, Evoli put jouer avec tranquillement. Malheureusement, elle envoya par mégarde sa balle sur l'étagère, qui fit tomber un jouet ancien avec lequel Fernando ne jouait plus du tout. En s'écrasant sur le sol, le jouet se cassa.

C'est à ce moment que Fernando rentra. En voyant la bêtise qu'Evoli avait faite il se mit en colère.

Fernando – Evoli ! Tu as cassé la seule chose qui me restait de ma mère ! Cette fois, je t'avais prévenu ! C'est dehors !

Il attrapa son Pokémon par la peau du cou, mis sa veste pour se protéger du froid, attrapa de la corde, et partit en prétextant aller faire un tour, Evoli cachée sous son blouson.

Fernando alla jusqu'à la forêt, et ne voulant pas se perdre, il attacha Evoli par son collier à l'arbre, et en voyant qu'elle essayait de ronger la corde pour se libérer, lui attacha le museau pou qu'elle ne puisse plus l'ouvrir, et s'éloigna sans un mot et sans un regard en arrière.

Pendant près de deux jours, Evoli essaya de se détacher de l'arbre, mais toutes les attaques charge qu'elle faisait contre l'arbre ne servaient à rien. Elle avait faim, soif, froid, sommeil. Elle essayait toujours de se détacher, quand un petit Evoli de couleur grise arriva, la vie, écarquilla les yeux et repartit en sens inverse vers son dresseur qui l'appelait.

Il ne mit cependant pas longtemps à revenir avec deux humains. Mais Evoli, qui avait peur qu'on lui fasse de nouveau du mal, refusa de se laisser toucher. Épuisée, elle dut se résoudre à se laisser faire. Quand on lui proposa de la nourriture, elle avait peur qu'il se passe quelque chose en y mangeant et refusa, malgré sa faim. Mais comme il n'arrivait rien à l'Evoli gris, elle se résolut à manger à sa faim avant de s'endormir de fatigue.

Elle allait devoir passer une grande épreuve avant de pouvoir vivre enfin correctement, celle de retrouver Fernando, et elle n'en avait pas du tout envie.


	62. chapitre 51 : L'enlèvement!

Aela – Oh allez quoi, juste un petit combat d'entraînement.

Nathalie – Pour la énième fois Aela, je te dis que non !

Aela fit la grimace et abandonna. Elle voulait s'entraîner, mais Nathalie refusait de livrer un match contre elle. C'était déjà le deuxième jour après son match d'arène et elle ne voulait pas rester à rien faire après son entraînement de la veille.

Nathalie – Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Bartek plutôt ? Je suis sûre qu'il sera d'accord.

Aela se releva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise

Aela – Bonne idée, je vais le chercher.

Elle retourna à la chambre, puis à la verrière où elle trouva son ami en train de jouer avec Tidou en le lançant dans les airs pour le rattraper ensuite.

Aela – Bartek !

Bartek cessa son jeu et se retourna vers la dresseuse.

Bartek – Oui Aela, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Aela – Tu veux bien faire un match contre moi ?

Bartek – Pourquoi pas, Salamèche et Tidou ont besoin de se dégourdir les pattes.

Ils allèrent donc s'habiller pour aller à l'extérieur, sans oublier de prévenir Nathalie qui préférait rester bien au chaud, prirent Lis et Tidou dans leur bras pour rejoindre la plaine en dehors de Jadielle.

Bartek – Tu veux un combat à combien de Pokémon ?

Aela – Je ne sais pas... trois ? Six ?

Bartek – Trois ça me va.

Aela – D'accord, alors j'envoie Feri !

Bartek – Que dirais-tu s'il combattait Salamèche ?

Aela – Excellente idée.

Les deux Pokémon se firent face pour leur combat.

Aela – Allez Feri, lance poudre Toxik !

Bartek – Esquive la poudre et utilise Flammèche !

La poudre s'envolait vers Salamèche mais cette dernière l'esquiva et lança un jet de flammes en direction du Bulbizarre.

Aela – Feri, utilise ton fouet liane sur le sol pour l'éviter !

Feri se servit de ses deux lianes pour se propulser dans les airs et éviter l'attaque enflammée.

Aela – Super, maintenant, Tranch'Herbe !

Bartek – Grille les feuilles avec flammèche, et ensuite Crocs-Feu !

Salamèche brûla facilement les feuilles avant de s'approcher rapidement de Feri et de le mordre avec ses crocs de feu.

Aela – Feri ?! Utilise Vampigraine !

Le Bulbizarre prépara son attaque, mais ce ne fut pas l'attaque Vampigraine qu'il fit. Sa dresseuse dut sortir son Pokédex, pour apprendre qu'il s'agissait de Canon-Graine. Salamèche avait été touchée par l'attaque.

Bartek – Allez Salamèche ne te laisse pas faire, attaque Lance-Flamme !

Aela – Essaye de l'éviter Feri !

Mais le jet de flammes était bien trop puissant, et Feri fut mis hors combat.

Aela – C'est pas grave Feri...tu as fait de ton mieux.

Elle rappela son Bulbizarre, et Bartek fit de même avec Salamèche.

Bartek – Maintenant, je vais entraîner Kaïminus, il en a bien besoin.

Le Pokémon modifié fit son apparition sur le terrain, et en se rendant compte qu'il allait devoir combattre, il bouda.

Bartek – Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a Kaïminus ?

Kaïminus fit des tas de gestes pour faire comprendre à son dresseur que les combats c'était pas son truc.

Bartek – C'est qu'un match amical Kaïminus, et puis ça te rendra plus fort !

Le Pokémon eau se résolut donc à rester combattre.

Aela – Très bien, moi je vais combattre avec...

La dresseuse envoya sa Pokéball dans les airs, et Chantilly apparut sur le terrain. Il faisait déjà crépité ses joues, prêt à combattre.

Bartek – Allez Kaïminus, attaque Pistolet à O !

Le jet d'eau de Kaïminus arriva sur le Pikachu qui se retrouva trempé.

Aela – Chantilly, utilise Vive-Attaque sur Kaïminus, ça te séchera un peu.

Kaïminus fut trop lent pour éviter l'attaque du Pikachu et se retrouva le nez par terre.

Bartek – Courage Kaïminus ! Tu peux y arriver !

Kaïminus se releva donc.

Bartek – Bravo ! Attaque morsure !

Mais l'attaque qu'il fit gela Chantilly qui avait encore de l'eau sur lui.

Bartek – Bah c'était quoi ça ?

Aela – Crocs givrés.

Bartek – T'as appris une nouvelle attaque Kaïminus !

Kaïminus se frotta l'arrière de la tête avec sa patte.

Aela – Chantilly, essaye de te libérer de la glace ! Utilise Queue de Fer !

Le Pikachu réussit à se libérer de la glace.

Aela – Super, maintenant, attaque Tonnerre !

L'attaque que Chantilly fit suffit à mettre très mal en point Kaïminus, qui se releva avec beaucoup de peine.

Bartek – Kaïminus tu tiens le coup ?

Kaïminus hocha de la tête.

Bartek – Bon, alors utilise Pistolet à O !

Aela – Chantilly, Fatal Foudre pleine puissance !

L'attaque du Pikachu fut bien plus puissante que le jet d'eau de Kaïminus et toucha ce dernier en le mettant KO pour de bon.

Bartek – On est à égalité on dirait.

Aela – Oui.

Ils rappelèrent leurs Pokémon.

Aela – Bien maintenant, Lis, c'est à toi de jouer.

Lis descendit de l'épaule d'Aela et se plaça sur le terrain.

Bartek – C'est drôle, je voulais que Tidou combatte aussi.

Tout fier, Tidou alla se placer en face de Lis.

Bartek – Allez Tidou, Vive-Attaque !

Tidou prit de la vitesse et fonça en direction de Lis.

Aela – Evite-le et utilise Chatouille !

Bartek – Chatouille ?

Lis se décala de la trajectoire de Tidou et commença à le chatouiller avec sa queue. Tidou se retrouva malgré lui sur le dos à rire, alors que Lis continuait son attaque sur son ventre.

Aela – Bravo Lis ! Maintenant utilise Morsure !

Bartek – Tidou ! Croco Larme!

Les yeux de Tidou se remplirent de larmes, ce qui déstabilisa Lis qui le lâcha et vint voir s'il allait bien.

Bartek – Allez Coup D'Boule !

Tidou chargea Lis qui fut envoyé plus loin, et Tidou se remit sur ses pattes, fier de lui.

Aela – T'es un malin...Lis ça va ?

Lis se releva.

Aela – Bien dans ces cas, montre-lui ce qu'est une Vive-Attaque !

Lis s'élança à toute vitesse et toucha Tidou, qui fut propulsé plus loin. Ce dernier se releva.

Bartek – Tidou, Coup D'Boule !

Aela – Toi aussi Lis !

Les deux Evoli se chargèrent et se donnèrent un coup de tête. Après ce coup, ils étaient tout les deux hors-combat.

Aela – Je crois qu'on a fait match nul.

Bartek – Je crois aussi.

Ils récupérèrent Lis et Tidou dans leurs bras avant de rejoindre le centre Pokémon pour faire soigner leurs équipes respectives.

Infirmière Joëlle – Au fait Bartek, il faut que tu passes au centre de distribution du courrier le plus rapidement possible.

Bartek – Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Infirmière Joëlle – Comme tu n'étais pas là, et qu'il faut que tu signes toi – même pour récupérer le colis, je n'ai pas pu te le garder.

Bartek – D'accord. Et bien, dans ces cas, je vais y aller de suite. Aela, tu veux bien récupérer Tidou, Salamèche et Kaïminus pour moi ? Je les récupérerai en rentrant.

Aela – Pas de soucis Bartek. A tout de suite.

Le garçon ressortit du centre Pokémon et partit en direction du centre de distribution de Jadielle.

En arrivant là-bas, il n'y avait qu'un homme.

Bartek – Bonjour...heu...je suis venu récupérer un colis.

Homme – Oui bien sûr...quel est votre nom ?

Bartek – Bartłomiej Baki...

Homme – Ah oui bien sûr...suivez moi s'il vous plait.

Bartek trouva un peu étrange qu'on lui demande de venir dans la pièce qui servait de réserve, mais il s'exécuta en voyant l'homme patienter.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, et avant même qu'il ait eut le temps de réagir, une personne l'immobilisa et l'empêchait d'appeler de l'aide, alors qu'un autre refermait la porte à clé derrière eux. Bartek essaya de se dégager pour attraper une des trois Pokéball qu'il avait encore sur lui, mais l'homme qui le maintenant le plaqua au sol, en lui attachant avec une corde solide les mains dans le dos, puis en lui enlevant ses Pokéball. Il avait beau essayer de se débattre pour se libérer, il n'y arrivait.

Bartek – Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ! Lâchez mmhmhmhhh.

Un des deux hommes venait de lui mettre de force un chiffon dans la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler, avant de bien finir de le bâillonner avec du ruban adhésif. L'autre lui attachait les jambes pour l'immobiliser complètement, et pour ce faire, il avait dut lui faire plier les jambes jusqu'au niveau du dos pour l'attacher avec les mains. Dans cette position, il ne pouvait même pas se déplacer.

Homme 1 – Bien, maintenant on l'emmène !

Homme 2 – Mais attends ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'à dit le patron ! Il faut l'empêcher de voir quoi que ce soit !

Homme 1 – Ah oui c'est vrai tu as raison.

Il attrapa une sorte de cagoule – sac, qu'il passa sur la tête du garçon, avant de le fixer solidement pour qu'il ne s'en débarrasse pas puis après lui avoir mis un collier autour de cou, ils y fixèrent les attaches de la cagoule.

Homme 1 – Bien, maintenant, on peut l'emmener.

Bartek sentit qu'on le soulevait, mais même en essayant de se dégager, ça ne servait à rien, et s'il voulait pousser un cri pour appeler quelqu'un à l'aide, il ne sortait aucun son de sa bouche.

Bartek – Mhmmhmhmh

Homme 2 – Tais-toi ! Ça ne sert à rien, tu es prisonnier !

Homme 1 – Et tu le resteras !

Ils le balancèrent dans une pièce sans fenêtre ni éclairage, et le laissèrent là en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Pendant ce temps, Aela avait récupéré ses Pokémon ainsi que ceux de Bartek. Sachant où il était, elle ne s'inquiéta tout d'abord pas trop, se disant qu'il y avait peut être du monde. Lis et Tidou jouaient ensemble devant les deux filles qui patientaient dans le hall du centre Pokémon. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, les deux filles commençaient à s'inquiéter un peu.

Aela – Mais il fait quoi ? Il y a tant de monde que ça ?

Nathalie – En tout cas, il n'a pas pu se perdre, il connait mieux la ville que nous.

Aela – On va voir s'il est au centre de distribution ?

Nathalie – Bonne idée. Au pire on l'attendra là-bas.

Après avoir prévenu l'infirmière Joëlle au cas où Bartek rentrerait entre temps, elles filèrent au bâtiment où était allé Bartek bien une heure avant elles. Cependant, il affiché fermé.

Aela – C'est bizarre... Bartek devait pourtant se rendre ici.

Nathalie – Il est peut être rentré entre temps ?

Les deux filles retournèrent en vitesse au centre Pokémon, mais toujours pas de Bartek.

Aela – Mais où il peut être ?

Nathalie – Si on demandait à Tidou d'utiliser son flair pour le retrouver ?

Aela – ça marcherait tu crois ?

Nathalie – Oui...Tidou, essaye de retrouver Bartek.

Le petit renard sauta des bras d'Aela et essaya de pister l'odeur de son dresseur.

Aela – Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il avait été enfermé. Bartek commençait à avoir mal partout à cause de la position dans laquelle il était. En plus, quand les deux kidnappeurs l'avaient jeté sur le sol, il s'était fait mal au nez. Et avec tout ça, le garçon n'arrivait toujours pas à se libérer. Il fit une énième tentative qu'il savait d'avance vouée à l'échec, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Des bras puissants le soulevèrent de terre et le transporta dans un autre endroit, avant de détacher ses jambes, pour peu de temps, puisqu'il fut attacher à une chaise, avant qu'on lui rattache les bras pour faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas bouger le haut du corps. Enfin on lui enleva ce qui l'empêchai de voir.

Bartek fut ébloui par la lumière de la pièce, avant de s'habituer peu à peu à la lumière et tenta de regarder autour de lui. Mais le collier qu'il avait autour du cou lui entravait ses mouvements. Un homme corpulent passa dans son champ de vision. Bartek le reconnut quand il lui parla. C'était le boss de la Team Rocket !

Giovanni – Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était aussi simple de te faire tomber dans un piège. Tu es encore plus idiot que ton père.

Bartek – Mhmmmhmhhh

Giovanni – Tu voudrais bien savoir comment je le connais ton père, n'est ce pas. Alors, comme j'ai le temps, je vais te l'expliquer.

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil que lui rapportèrent deux sbires.

Giovanni – A vrai, dire, tout à commencer il y a cinq ans de ça. L'organisation se remettait en place, et nous faisions un recrutement sauvage. Ton père faisait parti des nôtres.

Bartek – Mmhh ?!

Giovanni – Cela t'étonne pas vrai ? Pendant cinq ans il a travaillé pour nous. Cependant, nous avons commencé à avoir des doutes sur lui. Donc, un espion secret l'a suivi discrètement pour confirmer ou non nos doutes. Hors, il se trouve que ton cher papa était un espion envoyé par les forces de police Internationales, dans le but de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. De plus, il nous a dérobé un objet très précieux. Une pierre qui permet de faire apparaître Mew et nous permettre de le capturer ! Seulement, ton père s'en est emparé avant même que nous ayons pu l'utiliser !

Donc un jour, que tu connais très bien, nous avons juste attendu qu'il rentre chez lui, et quelques sbires ont mis le feu à votre maison. Et je ne sais pas comment tu t'en es sorti, mais c'est le cas ! Et tu as même réussi à t'en sortir à la centrale ! À croire que cette bande d'incapable ne connait pas le sens de la phrase torturer à mort.

Bartek écarquilla les yeux, effrayé.

Giovanni – Bien maintenant, tu vas me dire où se trouve cette pierre !

Bartek secoua comme il pouvait la tête de droite à gauche – Mmhmm !

Le chef de la Team Rocket se recula sur son fauteuil et appela un autre homme.

Giovanni – Tu sais ce qu'il te restes à faire.

Un homme aussi corpulent que Giovanni s'avança, plusieurs outils dans la main, qu'il déposa sur une petite table prêt du garçon. Il commença par de violentes claques. Bartek se retrouva avec les joues rouges et douloureuses, mais ne pouvait de toute façon rien dire. Le bâillon l'en empêchait, et même s'il avait pu parler, il ignorait de quelle pierre parlait le chef de la Team Rocket.

Dans Jadielle, Nathalie et Aela étaient un peu perdues. Tidou n'avait pas réussit à retrouver Bartek malgré toute sa bonne volonté et ne savait plus où chercher.

Les deux filles s'assirent sur un banc pour se reposer un peu.

Nathalie- Je me demande où il peut bien être.

Aela – Je ne sais pas. Mais ça m'inquiète. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait nous aider !

Une lumière jaillit devant les deux filles, qui se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un Mew.

Aela – Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

Le Pokédex ne lui apprit pas grand chose, à part qu'il s'agissait de Mew.

Aela – Mew ?

Le Pokémon légendaire utilisa sa télépathie.

Mew – Besoin d'aide pour retrouver votre ami ?

Aela – Oui, mais comment..?

Mew – Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous guider jusqu'à lui.

Les deux filles se regardèrent avant de récupérer leurs sacs et celui de Bartek et de suivre Mew.

Nathalie – Pas si vite ! Tu sais où se trouve Bartek ?

Mew – Oui, et il faut vite le secourir. La Team Rocket est en train de lui faire du mal, si vous n'agissez pas rapidement, il peut y rester !

Ils arrivèrent devant le centre de distribution, et Mew les entraina à l'arrière du bâtiment pour ne pas se faire voir. Il ouvrit la porte qui était là avec ses pouvoirs psychiques, et accompagna les deux filles à l'intérieur.

Aela – Quand on l'aura retrouvé, tu voudras bien nous expliquer ?

Mew – Oui, mais il faut faire vite !

Il les guida jusqu'au sous-sol, et leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruits. Nathalie et Aela pouvaient entendre des sons qui venaient d'une certaine porte.

Mew – Faites sortir vos Pokémon. Je ne pourrais pas combattre avec vous, s'ils me trouvent, je peux dire adieu à ma liberté !

Aela – Très bien, cache-toi dans mon sac si tu le souhaites.

Mew – Bonne idée Aela.

Il rentra dans le sac de la jeune fille et s'y installa le plus confortablement possible.

Les deux filles firent sortir leurs Pokémon et ceux de Bartek, avant de s'approcher le plus silencieusement possible de la porte.

Mew – Maintenant !

Les deux filles et leurs Pokémon ouvrirent la porte de force pour tomber nez à nez avec Giovanni dans son fauteuil, le deuxième homme qui était avec du fer chauffé au rouge qu'il appliqua à ce moment précis sur l'épaule droite de Bartek.

Aela – Kaïminus, Carapuce, Bisounours, arrêtez moi ce type de suite avec vos pistolet à O !

Les trois pistolets se dirigèrent vers le bourreau, éteignant le fer brûlant, et envoyant l'homme contre le mur opposé.

Deux sbires arrivèrent en entendant le grabuge et envoyèrent de suite leurs Pokémon. Giovanni en profita pour prendre discrètement la fuite. Un combat rapide où les Pokémon survoltés du trio mirent sans problème KO les Pokémon de la Team Rocket, qui préférèrent fuir à leur tour.

Nathalie- Revenez bandes de lâches !

Elle allait leur courir après, mais il était bien trop rapide pour elle et avaient déjà disparus.

Aela – Bartek !

Mew repassa la tête par le sac alors que Nathalie revenait.

Mew – Nathalie, il faut que tu attaches l'homme que vous avez assommé avec les attaques de vos Pokémon !

Nathalie – Heu...d'accord.

Aela, elle, était en train de détacher son ami, et essaya de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

Aela – Bartek ? Bartek ! Allez quoi, répond...

Mew – Du calme Aela, il va bien.

Aela – Il va bien ?! Non, je ne crois pas !

Mew – Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est toujours vivant...il va falloir l'emmener à l'hôpital rapidement.

Aela – Oui...

Tidou mordilla le pantalon d'Aela

Aela – Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tidou ?

Le renard essaya de lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Mew – Il demande où sont Colossinge, Ponyta et Draco.

Nathalie – On s'en occupe ! Toi, occupe toi de Bartek !

Aela- Oui.

Donc pendant les autres recherchaient les Pokéball égarées, Aela, aidée par Bambiski et Mew, réussit à transporter son ami jusqu'à l'hôpital, où il fut pris immédiatement en charge. La dresseuse attendait dans le couloir quand Nathalie revint avec les autres Pokémon et les Pokéball manquantes.

Nathalie – C'est bon, on les a retrouvé. Je crois que tu devrais rappeler tes Pokémon dans leurs Pokéball.

Aela fit ce qu'on lui demandait, et les deux Evoli grimpèrent sur leurs genoux.

Mew – ça ne sert à rien de rester ici pour aujourd'hui. Allons dehors, je vais vous expliquer.

Ils se rendirent tous à l'extérieur, la nuit étant devenue encore plus sombre à cet instant. Il n'y avait plus personne dehors.

Ils se dépêchèrent de retourner au centre Pokémon et s'installèrent tranquillement dans la chambre.

Mew – Bien, maintenant que nous sommes en sécurité, je vais pouvoir m'expliquer. Je m'appelle Mew. Il y a plusieurs centaines d'années de ça, je me suis lié d'amitié avec un humain. Il savait que je voulais garder ma liberté. Donc il ne m'a jamais capturé. Pour le remercier, je lui ai offert une pierre, qui doit être dans un de vos sacs.

Aela fouilla dans leurs sacs, et en ressortit une pierre rosé.

Mew – Exactement, c'est celle-ci ! Dès qu'il avait besoin de mon aide ou de me voir, cet humain n'avait qu'à me le demander en ayant la pierre sur lui. Juste avant sa mort, il a balancé la pierre dans la mer dans l'espoir que personne ne la trouve jamais. Cependant, il y a un peu plus d'un an de ça, la pierre a été retrouvé par les membres de la Team Rocket. Heureusement pour moi, le père de Bartłomiej le leur a pris avant qu'il ne trouve comment l'utiliser, et l'a caché. Quelques jours après, des sbires mettaient le feu à sa maison et ils sont tous morts dans l'incendie.

Aela – Sauf Bartek, c'est le seul à être sorti juste à temps !

Mew – Oui...son père voulait reprendre la pierre, et sa mère était allé cherché le dernier né. Ils ont été piégé dans la maison et n'ont pas pu s'enfuir.

Nathalie – Tout ça parce qu'ils voulaient mettre la main sur cette pierre !

Mew – Depuis, comme la pierre est avec vous, je m'assure de temps en temps que tout va bien.

Aela – Mais..on ne t'a jamais vu.

Mew – Je me faisais le plus discret possible. Donc aujourd'hui quand vous avez demandé de l'aide, et comme j'avais vu ce qui s'était passé, j'ai décidé de me montrer pour vous aider.

Aela – Et on est arrivée à la limite...j'espère qu'il va bien.

Mew – Ne t'en fais pas. Les médecins s'occupent très bien de lui. Tu pourras le voir dès demain matin si tu le souhaites...même s'il ne sera pas réveillé.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et baissèrent la tête.

Mew – Sur ce, je pense que je vais y aller, je tiens à vous laisser vous reposer.

Nathalie – Attends !

Mew – Oui ?

Nathalie – Pourquoi tu ne récupérerais pas la pierre ? Cela évitera les prochaines personnes d'avoir des ennuis ?

Mew – Non. Gardez-là avec vous. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, comme aujourd'hui, vous pourrez faire appel à moi. Et maintenant, cette pierre appartient à Bartek.

Nathalie rangea la pierre rose dans le sac de Bartek et les deux filles dirent au revoir à Mew qui se volatilisa sans laisser de traces.

Tidou rejoignit Lis sur les genoux d'Aela, et tout triste, se coucha, la tête entre les pattes, inquiet pour son dresseur qui n'était pas là.


	63. chapitre 52 : la revanche

Aela fut tirée du sommeil par Tidou.

Aela – Et bien Tidou ? Tu veux aller voir aussi Bartek, je me trompe ?

L'Evoli hocha la tête, et Aela le prit dans ses bras, réveilla Lis et Nathalie avant d'aller manger avec ses Pokémon et la coordinatrice.

Nathalie – S'il dort encore, on fera quoi ?

Aela – Je ne sais pas. Je ne compte pas défier Blue aujourd'hui, donc je peux rester aussi longtemps que je pourrais là-bas.

Nathalie ne semblait pas être bien d'accord mais ne répondit rien. Quand elles eurent fini, elles se levèrent et en se dirigeant vers leur chambre pour prendre leurs affaires, quelqu'un les appela.

-Aela, Nathalie !

Elles se retournèrent et virent Daniel.

Nathalie – Daniel ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Daniel – Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il y a un concours à Jadielle dans dix jours.

Nathalie – Ah, oui, ça m'était complètement sortit de la tête.

Daniel – Et toi Aela ça va ? Bartek n'est pas avec vous ?

Aela – Heu, moi ça peut aller...mais …

Daniel – Mais quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Aela – Bartek est à l'hôpital...on va le voir là...tu veux venir aussi ?

Daniel – A l'hôpital ?! Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

Les deux filles lui racontèrent l'histoire brièvement, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire froncer les sourcils de Daniel.

Daniel – Très bien, je vous suis dans ces cas.

Aela et Nathalie récupérèrent leurs sacs et celui de Bartek, ainsi que ses Pokéball et rejoignirent Daniel qui attendait dehors pour partir à l'hôpital.

Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la chambre de leur ami, et sans réponse, ils ouvrirent doucement la porte. Bartek ne s'était toujours pas réveillé depuis la veille au soir. Daniel essaya de le réveiller en le chatouillant un peu, mais sans effet.

Daniel – Nan mais je rêve, il a décidé qu'il voulait pas me voir !

Il disait d'un air un peu taquin, mais au fond il s'inquiétait énormément.

Tidou sauta sur le lit et lécha la joue de son dresseur. Voyant que rien ne se passait, il essaya l'attaque Croco Larmes pour voir si ça fonctionnait, mais toujours pas.

Aela – Je crois que Tidou est triste.

Nathalie – Il a de quoi...

Aela – Je sais bien...et la seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre.

Un médecin entra dans la pièce à ce moment là et piqua une crise en voyant l'Evoli sur le lit.

Médecin – Les Pokémon ne sont pas autorisés dans cet hôpital !

Tidou se pressa de revenir auprès de Nathalie, Daniel et Aela, qui allaient repartir au dehors.

Aela – Nathalie ? Je peux te confier Lis le temps d'aller dehors ?

Nathalie – Bien sûr.

Elle attrapa Lis avant d'aller à l'extérieur avec Daniel. Aela, elle retourna voir le docteur.

Médecin – Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez ?

Aela- J'aimerais savoir quand mon ami va se réveiller.

Médecin – Il faudrait que je prévienne ses parents qu'il est là, vous avez leur numéro.

Aela – Ses parents sont morts...et j'aimerais bien que vous répondiez à ma question.

Médecin – Bon...ce jeune homme s'est cassé le nez je ne sais trop comment, et quand il se réveillera, avec un peu de chance, dans la journée.

Aela – D'accord...merci.

Médecin – Par contre, il va falloir me désigner un adulte responsable de cet enfant.

Aela – Bon je reviens dans l'après-midi, je vous dirais tout ça à ce moment là.

Elle repartit un peu en colère après le médecin et rejoignit dehors Nathalie et Daniel.

Daniel – Alors ?

Aela – Il dit qu'il se réveillera dans la journée avec de la chance. Il dit aussi qu'il faut qu'on trouve un adulte responsable.

Nathalie – Pourquoi faire ?

Aela – Ma foi, je pense que comme nous sommes des enfants, il préfère être prudent avec des adultes.

Daniel – Mais comment on va faire ?

Aela – Je vais demander à mes parents.

Ils retournèrent donc au centre Pokémon où ils prirent un des téléphones pour appeler la famille d'Aela.

Ce fut la mère d'Aela qui décrocha.

Maman – Aela ! Alors, tu as gagné ton dernier badge ?

Aela – Non, pas encore...mais...nous avons un problème bien plus important.

Maman – Et quel est ce problème ?

Aela – Bartek est à l'hôpital depuis hier soir, et le médecin demande un adulte responsable pour je ne sais quelle raison...hors, tu sais que Bartek n'a plus de parents.

Maman – Je vois...tu veux que moi ou ton père venions pour régler ce problème c'est ça ?

Aela – Oui...si ça ne te dérange pas.

Maman – Pas du tout...on arrive d'ici une à deux heures.

Aela raccrocha ensuite. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire à ses amis ce qu'il en était puisqu'ils avaient suivi la conversation.

En attendant les adultes, ils s'installèrent dans le hall du centre Pokémon pour discuter un peu.

La mère d'Aela arriva une heure et demi plus tard, avec Maciej. Le petit garçon sauta dans les bras de sa sœur, ravi de la revoir. Mais pour aller à l'hôpital, Lis et Tidou durent se cacher dans les sacs de leurs dresseurs pour ne pas se faire voir.

Une fois sur place, l'adulte alla voir le médecin en charge de Bartek, en laissant Maciej aux soins de sa sœur, qui se rendait dans la chambre de son ami. Le garçon grimpa sur le lit de l'entraîneur, toujours en train de dormir.

Maciej – Pourquoi il dort ?

Aela – Hé bien...bonne question.

Maciej – C'est que la nuit qu'on dort.

Daniel – Oui c'est vrai...mais Bartek fait la marmotte.

Maciej – Pourquoi ?

Aela – Il a besoin de se reposer...

Maciej – Je vais essayer de le réveiller !

Et le petit garçon de cinq ans essaya pleins de stratagèmes pour réveiller Bartek. La mère d'Aela revint entre temps pour dire que tout était réglé, quand Bartek finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Bartek – Aïe mon nez...où est ce que je suis ?

Aela – Bartek ! Bah...tu es à l'hôpital.

Bartek – Ah ? Depuis combien de temps ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Aela et Nathalie lui expliquèrent ce qu'elles savaient, faisant remonter des souvenirs à leur ami.

Bartek – Ah oui...tout ça pour une stupide pierre.

Nathalie – Tu sais...cette pierre, nous l'avons...d'ailleurs tu l'avais dans ton sac pendant tout ce temps.

Aela – Et...Mew a dit qu'elle t'appartenait maintenant.

Bartek – Je n'en veux pas...cette pierre ne m'a apporté que des ennuis depuis qu'on l'a trouvé..

Nathalie – Mais Bartek..

Bartek – Non ! Enterrez là, balancez la à la mer, je m'en fiche, mais je ne veux pas en entendre parler !

Aela – Mew ne veut pas qu'on la jette. Il dit qu'on peut ainsi l'appeler quand on a besoin d'aide.

Bartek – Peu importe...Aela...tu veux aller gagner ton dernier badge ?

Aela - Oui mais...

Bartek – Alors vas-y maintenant.

Aela – Mais et toi ?

Bartek – Tu me raconteras ça après, et Nathalie filmera bien assez pour que je puisse le voir ensuite.

Maciej – Moi aussi je veux voir Aela gagner !

Nathalie – Tu te sens prête ?

Aela – Oui...je le gagnerais...même si je suis un peu triste que Bartek doive rester ici.

Maman – On t'accompagne.

Daniel – Moi je reste un peu ici.

Pendant que Daniel restait pour papoter avec Bartek, Aela, Nathalie, Mme Katowitz et Maciej se rendirent à l'arène pour retrouver Blue. Le champion, en voyant le garçon de cinq ans, se mit à rire.

Blue – On m'envoie des dresseurs de plus en plus jeunes.

Aela – Mais non, c'est mon petit frère, il voulait voir mon match revanche.

Maciej – Ma sœur elle va gagner son badge !

Blue – Pour ça il va falloir qu'elle me batte.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, le terrain s'éclaira, Aela prenait sa place et les spectateurs dans les tribunes.

Blue – Bien comme la dernière fois ? En trois Pokémon ?

Aela hocha la tête et se prépara à son combat.

Blue – Bien dans ces cas, je choisi...Leviator !

Aela – Leviator ?

Elle sortit son Pokédex pour en apprendre plus, et se décida à envoyer Chantilly au combat, déjà prêt.

Blue – Leviator, morsure !

Le serpent géant ouvrit en grand la bouche montrant ses crocs pour mordre le petit Pikachu.

Aela – Ne lui laisse pas le temps de faire son attaque, assomme-le avec ton attaque Fatal-Foudre !

Le Pikachu chargea son attaque et la relâcha alors que Leviator se trouvait à proximité. Il fut en même temps paralysé.

Aela – Très bien ne lui laisse pas le temps de se remettre, Ultimapoing !

Chantilly s'élança et donna un coup de poing sous la mâchoire de Leviator qui ne pouvait pas l'éviter et bascula en arrière.

Blue – Leviator, je sais que tu peux te relever !

En effet, Leviator se remettait debout.

Blue - Très bien, Hydroqueue !

Cette fois l'attaque réussit et Chantilly l'évita de peu en sautant sur le dos de son adversaire.

Aela – Vas-y Chantilly, Tonnerre pleine puissance !

L'attaque fut foudroyante pour Leviator qui tomba sur le sol hors combat.

Maciej – Oui, Aela a gagné !

Nathalie – Attends, il reste encore deux Pokémon à battre.

Blue rappela Leviator et envoya son Arcanin. Aela fit se reposer Chantilly et envoya sur le terrain Gapcio, son Akwakwak.

Nathalie – J'ignorais qu'elle avait récupéré Gapcio !

Le match recommença.

Blue – Arcanin, Crocs Éclairs !

Aela – Arrête le Gapcio, attaque Hydrocanon !

Arcanin commençait à préparer son attaque électrique quand l'eau le toucha. En plus d'avoir le désavantage du type, l'eau et l'électricité lui firent des dégâts.

Aela – Super Gapcio ! Vibraqua !

Akwakwak lança son attaque, mais Arcanin trouva la force de l'éviter.

Blue – Allez Arcanin, Coup D'Boule !

Le chien de feu s'élança dans l'intention de donner un coup de tête à son adversaire.

Aela – Gapcio, stoppe le avec Psyko !

Gapcio se concentra et fit s'arrêter Arcanin en pleine course grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques.

Aela – Renvoie-le maintenant !

Akwakwak lança Arcanin en direction du mur. Il peina à se relever.

Blue – Allez Arcanin, tu peux te remettre debout !

Il se relève, mais tombe d'épuisement. Il est hors combat.

Blue – Bon dans ces cas...Roucarnage c'est à toi de jouer maintenant !

Aela – Tu veux continuer Gapcio ?

Le Pokémon d'Aela fit un geste qui voulait dire que oui.

Blue – Roucarnage, ne lui laisse pas le temps de souffler ! Lance Cru-Aile !

L'oiseau se rapprocha d'Akwakwak qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver.

Aela – Gapcio, essaye de te relever !

Puis voyant qu'il se relevait – Attaque Hydrocanon !

Il lança sa puissante attaque en direction de Roucarnage qui l'évita en utilisant Vive-Attaque.

Blue – Finissons en. Lame d'air !

L'attaque percuta Gapcio qui fut envoyer contre le mur de l'arène. Il ne se releva pas.

Aela le fit revenir dans sa Pokéball pour un repos bien mérité.

Aela – Il est temps de prendre ta revanche Chantilly !

Le Pikachu refit son apparition sur le terrain prêt à en découdre avec Roucarnage.

Blue – Encore cette souris électrique... Roucarnage, Vive-Attaque !

Aela – Tu sais ce que tu dois faire Chantilly !

La souris attendit patiemment que Roucarnage soit à proximité de lui pour lui sauter sur le dos.

Aela – Lui laisse pas le temps d'agir, Fatal-Foudre !

L'attaque toucha de plein fouet Roucarnage qui commença à perdre de l'altitude, et Chantilly sauta de son dos avant un éventuel impact.

Cependant il n'en fut rien, et Roucarnage retourna sur le terrain à moitié sonné.

Blue – Roucarnage, atterrissage !

Roucarnage se posa sur le sol pour reprendre des forces.

Aela – Ne lui laisse pas le temps Chantilly, attaque Tonnerre !

L'attaque toucha Roucarnage mais au final il n'y eut pas de changement par rapport à avant.

Blue – Tiens le éloigner avec Tornade !

Aela – Reflet !

La Tornade toucha un des reflets de Chantilly.

Aela – Fatal-Foudre !

Le Pikachu lança sa puissante attaque électrique qui mit KO pour de bon le Pokémon du champion.

Puis il s'assit sur le sol, un peu à plat. Aela alla le prendre dans ses bras pour le féliciter.

Aela – Tu as gagné Chantilly !

Blue – Bravo à toi Aela..voici ton badge terre !

Il lui donna son badge.

Blue – Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir aller t'inscrire et concourir à la Ligue du plateau Indigo. Bonne chance, j'espère que tu arriveras loin.

Aela – Merci Blue !

Avec un grand sourire, elle rangea son badge dans sa boîte aux côtés des autres pendant que Nathalie, Maciej et Mme Katowitz revenaient.

Maciej – Aela a gagné !

Nathalie – C'était un très beau match !

Maman – Oui...on a hâte de voir tes matchs à la Ligue Pokémon...en attendant, il va falloir qu'on rentre nous...allez rejoindre Bartek à l'hôpital, et faites bien attention à vous surtout.

Aela fit un dernier au revoir à sa mère et son frère avant de se rendre au centre Pokémon pour faire soigner ses deux combattants. Puis avec Nathalie, elles retournèrent voir Bartek.

Celui-ci était en grande discussion avec Daniel, et en voyant les deux filles revenir, il fit un petit sourire.

Bartek – Alors ce combat ?

Aela – J'ai gagné, regarde !

Elle lui montra son dernier badge qu'elle avait eu du mal à obtenir.

Bartek – Je vais pouvoir voir ton match maintenant alors.

Nathalie – Oui..

La coordinatrice brancha sa caméra à la télévision de la chambre et ils regardèrent le match d'Aela.

Bartek – Et bien, tu as bien combattu sur ce coup ! Bravo ! Au fait, je sortirais dans deux jours de l'hôpital, d'après le docteur. Et ah oui, il m'a donné la permission qu'il y ait des Pokémon, tant que ça reste raisonnable, donc Tidou peut rester avec moi, il est petit et ne dérange pas trop.

Aela – Je crois que ma mère lui a fait la moral...

Daniel – C'est ce que je pense aussi.

Nathalie – Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés quand nous étions à l'arène ?

Bartek – Non...on a eu une visite...imprévue.

Aela – Ah bon, de qui ?

Bartek – Mew...il m'a expliqué. Il n'a pas voulut reprendre sa pierre, et m'a demandé de veiller sur elle.

Aela – Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors.

Bartek – Tant qu'on n'en parle pas, je pense que je peux être tranquille.

Nathalie – Donc tu la gardes

Daniel – Oui...au fait Nathalie, tu es prête pour le concours ? Je te rappelle qu'il est dans moins de dix jours !

Nathalie – Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Et c'est donc de bonne humeur qu'ils terminèrent la journée.


	64. chapitre 53 : drôle de parrain

Ah, là on passe à l'écriture normale :D

Bartek était sortit de l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard, et pouvait de nouveau papoter avec Aela, Nathalie et Daniel tranquillement, entourés de tous ses Pokémon s'il le souhaitait. Son parrain Mateusz, qui habitait dans la région de Silésiu non loin de Katowille, l'avait appelé au centre Pokémon de Jadielle. Il y eut donc une conversation au visiophone à laquelle personne ne comprenait rien, étant donné que Bartek parlait dans sa langue maternelle.

«Salut mon fillot ! J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé en essayant d'appeler hier. Tu vas bien ? » S'inquiéta Mateusz, un homme grand, châtain et bronzé qui avait une trentaine d'années.

« Et bien...ça pourrait aller un peu mieux..heureusement qu'Aela et Nathalie étaient là » avoua Bartek.

« Et qui sont ces jeunes personnes ? » demanda Mateusz.

« Mes amies. Aela est là depuis le début, et Nathalie nous a rejoint à Argenta » expliqua le jeune garçon.

« Je vois...Tu me les montres ? » fit Mateusz, curieux.

Bartek appela donc les deux filles et Daniel par la même occasion pour qu'ils viennent près de lui.

« Oui Bartek ? » commença Aela.

Bartek fit les présentations dans la langue de chacun.

« Très bien.. Dis moi Bartek, je compte t'apporter un petit quelque chose. Et je vais en prendre pour tes amis aussi, ça sera utile. » dit l'adulte après réflexion.

« Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ? » s'étonna Bartek.

« Ce sera une surprise. Considère cela comme un cadeau de Noël en retard, ou un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance ! » déclara l'adulte.

« Pour moi ce sera très en avance..mais pas pour Aela » remarqua le blondinet.

« Tant mieux alors...j'arriverai d'ici... quatre jours ? Vous serez encore sur Jadielle ? » questionna son parrain.

« Bien sûr ! Nathalie et Daniel ont leur concours dans quatre jours aussi ! » expliqua Bartek.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, à bientôt ! » termina Mateusz avant de raccrocher.

Bartek se retourna vers ses amis pour leur expliquer que son parrain allait venir d'ici quatre jours pour les voir. Il leur expliqua aussi qu'il leur rapportait une surprise à chacun, mais qu'il ignorait ce que ça pouvait bien être.

Ils retournèrent dehors pour s'entraîner un peu.

Quatre jours plus tard, alors que les quatre jeunes étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, un Pokémon oiseau inconnu se posa juste à côté de la fenêtre devant laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il était de couleur bleu très pâle, avec le bout de ses plumes qui scintillaient au soleil, avait une allure majestueuse et un regard perçant.

«C'est quoi ce Pokémon ? » demanda Aela. Bien sûr, ni le Pokédex, ni le Performateur 0 ne pouvaient lui apporter de réponse.

«Je crois que mon parrain vient d'arriver.. »répondit tout simplement Bartek.

En effet quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme qu'ils avaient vu au visiophone quatre jours plus tôt apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, et en trouvant son neveu, s'approcha de leur table. Il leur parla dans leur langue, avec un accent plutôt amusant.

«Bonjour les enfants ! » Salua Mateusz

«Bonjour Mateusz ! Tu as fait bon voyage ? » demanda Bartek.

« Oh oui, avec mon Orzelodi, c'était assez rapide pour un aussi long voyage. » répondit l'adulte.

« Orzelodi ? » répéta Aela. « C'est le Pokémon qu'on a vu par la fenêtre ? »

« C'est ça. C'est un Pokémon spécifique à ma région. Tu veux voir les autres ? » s'amusa Mateusz en voyant l'air émerveillé de la dresseuse.

« Oh oui alors ! » s'exclama Aela.

Ils sortirent donc après avoir finit leur petit-déjeuner, et allèrent dans un endroit plus tranquille en dehors de la ville pour éviter de trop attirer les curieux.

Mateusz attrapa ses Pokéball, qui étaient différentes de celles d'Aela, et commença ses présentations.

«Voici Orzelodi » commença Mateusz «vous l'avez déjà vu tout à l'heure »

Le grand oiseau s'inclina légèrement pour saluer les enfants qui étaient bouche-bée.

«Ensuite, et bien mon compagnon depuis le tout début, Kurtichor ! »

Un écureuil aussi grand que les enfants sortit de sa Pokéball. Il était vert sapin, des membranes rattachant ses mains à ses hanches étaient visible, faisant un peu comme un kimono quand le Pokémon avait les bras repliés. Ses oreilles étaient petites, et sa queue armée de piquante semblait aussi redoutable.

«C'est la dernière évolution d'Ekarti ! » dit Bartek.

« C'est qui ça ? » lui demanda Daniel.

« C'est un des starters de ma région » expliqua Mateusz. Puis il continua «Lui c'est Kroligio » présenta-t-il en montrant un lapin crème de taille moyenne qui avait avec lui un chapeau haut de forme, dans lequel il pouvait se cacher.

«Il est tout chou » fit Nathalie.

« Bon et le dernier pour le voyage...montre toi Loupiflamme ! »

Un loupiot se montra timidement avant d'aller se cacher derrière les jambes de son dresseur. Il était petit, sa fourrure était grise foncée, et des rayures rouges striaient son corps.

« Il a l'air tout timide. » remarqua Aela.

« Et tu as raison, jeune fille » répondit Mateusz. « Si on rentrait ? Il ne fait pas si chaud, même si c'est pire à Silésiu ! » continua-t-il.

Ils rentrèrent donc et une fois au centre Pokémon, Mateusz se souvint de quelque chose et fouilla dans son sac

« J'ai failli oublié ! » s'exclama-t-il en sortant ce qu'il cherchait de son sac.

Il leur donna à chacun une sorte de montre avec un cadran donc la forme variait. Celle de Bartek était bleu, avec le cadran en forme d'étoile, celle de Daniel était violette et en forme de crâne de squelette dont le dessin sur le dessus tirait la langue, celle de Nathalie était rose mauve avec une forme de fleur et celle d'Aela était verte et avait la forme d'un coeur.

«Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Bartek, avant que ses amis ne le fassent.

«Et bien vois-tu, c'est ce qui est sortit cet été à Katowille. Les dresseurs les adorent. Il s'agit d'une montre, d'ailleurs, si vous soulever le clapet, vous verrez l'heure digitale s'afficher. » commença Mateusz

Les enfants essayèrent pour constater qu'en effet il y avait l'heure d'inscrite.

«Mais ce n'est pas tout. Si vous appuyez sur ce bouton là... » il leur montra le dit bouton. « vous pouvez afficher le temps qu'il fait dehors, la température extérieur, les événements importants du jour et d'autres que je n'ai pas retenu.» Mateusz reprit son souffle et continua en montrant un autre bouton «Si vous appuyez là, une tablette tactile rétractable va s'agrandir. Vous pouvez ainsi téléphoner où que vous soyez en voyant votre interlocuteur en hologramme, regarder la télé, écouter de la musique, et j'en passe ! » termina l'homme.

«Wouah ! Merci beaucoup monsieur ! » s'écrièrent en chœur Nathalie, Aela et Daniel.

«Ce n'est rien...mais appelez moi Mateusz voyons ! » rougit le parrain de Bartek.

«Merci du cadeau Mateusz...Comment ça s'appelle dit ? » demanda Bartek.

«Pokémon Zegarek, ou pour faire plus simple, Pokégarek» expliqua Mateusz.

« C'est pas tout ça, mais comment on fait pour appeler quelqu'un ? Il faut connaître son numéro ? Et le nôtre on le sait comment ? » demanda Daniel un peu perdu.

« J'avais failli oublier ! Au dos de la Pokégarek se trouve normalement votre numéro que vous pouvez donner pour qu'on vous appelle » fit Mateusz.

Pour faire un essai, les enfants se donnèrent leurs numéros et en se mettant dans des endroits opposés, ils s'appelèrent. Les Pokégarek fonctionnaient parfaitement, et ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall du centre, où Mateusz, en les attendant...discutait avec l'infirmière Joëlle.

« Me dites pas qu'il remet ça ? » s'inquiéta Bartek.

« Qu'il remet quoi ? » demandèrent ses amis.

Mais en voyant son parrain commencer à se mettre à genoux, Bartek ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et tira Mateusz par l'oreille pour l'éloigner de l'infirmière. « T'as pas honte à ton âge de draguer toutes les filles que tu croises ?! »

Mateusz se frotta son oreille douloureuse « Bah quoi ? Faut bien que je trouve une fille non ? Il y en a bien une à qui je vais plaire ! »

Bartek marmonna un truc du genre « il changera décidément jamais », avant que Mateusz ne demande

«Et si vous me montriez vos Pokémon ? »

«On ne les a pas tous ici, mais pourquoi pas ? » répondit Aela.

«Je me contenterai de voir ceux que vous avez sur vous » fit l'adulte dans un clin d'œil.

Ils allèrent cette fois-ci à la verrière pour éviter de prendre froid, et ce fut Nathalie qui commença. Elle laissa sortir Goupix, Poissirène, Héricendre, Mélofée, Carapuce et Draco, qu'elle présenta tour à tour.

Puis ce fut Daniel qui continua. Il laissa sortir Evoli, Feunard, Aéromite, Miaouss, Stari et Noeunoeuf, fit pareil que Nathalie et avoua qu'il n'en avait pas d'autres.

Aela montra à son tour son équipe. Bambiski son Dracaufeu, Lis son Evoli qui était restée dans ses bras, Czuczu son Draco, Chantilly son Pikachu, Feri son Bulbizarre et Gapcio son Akwakwak qu'elle avait récupéré pour son combat d'arène.

Enfin ce fut le tour de Bartek, qui montra à son parrain Salamèche, Tidou qui était comme Lis, Ponyta, Colossinge, Draco et Kaïminus.

Après ces présentations, ils allèrent manger avant de se rendre au chapiteau où se déroulerait le concours. Mateusz n'avait jamais vu de Concours et avait décidé de rester encore un petit peu avec eux pour regarder ça et les accompagner jusqu'au Bourg-Palette avant de repartir.

Le concours commençant, Aela, Bartek et Mateusz s'installèrent dans les tribunes pour regarder. Le parrain de Bartek regardait surtout dans les tribunes pour « repérer des jolies filles »

Enfin la présentatrice du concours monta sur la scène aménagée. Elle était blonde avec les cheveux mi longs, des yeux bleus, et était habillée dans une robe qui scintillait à la lumière des néons. Mateusz avait voulu se lever pour se rendre sur scène, mais Bartek et Aela l'en empêchait.

Le concours commença, chaque participant tentant d'obtenir le plus de points possible. Daniel passa avec Stari. Il créa une fontaine tournante grâce à l'attaque Tourniquet qu'il agrémenta de bulles d'eau. Puis Stari tournoya sur lui même, éclatant les bulles et transformant le tourniquet en gouttes de pluie qui se répandirent vers le public et créant un mini arc-en-ciel en passant devant la lumière. Il obtenu sa note, puis laissa sa place à Nathalie.

Nathalie fit appel à Carapuce. Ce dernier fit une attaque écume, puis déclencha l'attaque blizzard qui gela les bulles d'eau. Enfin Carapuce jongla avec en utilisant son Pistolet à O, créant des formes et changeant la pression de son jet d'eau pour faire monter les balles plus ou moins haut.

Le jury lui donna sa note, et Nathalie repartit avec Carapuce rejoindre Daniel.

Enfin, les quatre participants pour le deuxième tour furent appeler. Il y avait Daniel, Nathalie, un garçon qui s'appelait Damien, et une fille qui se nommait Cassandra.

Le premier match opposa Nathalie à Damien. La coordinatrice envoya donc Carapuce au combat et son adversaire un Joliflor.

« Carapuce, utilise écume puis blizzard pour les geler ! » commença Nathalie.

La tortue aquatique lança son attaque de bulles, et les gela quand elles arrivèrent au dessus de Joliflor.

« Utilise balle graine ! » ordonna Damien.

Joliflor lança des graines en direction des balles de glace et les renvoya vers Carapuce.

« Carapuce, Tour Rapide ! »

Les balles furent renvoyées avec une telle vitesse sur Joliflor qu'il n'eut pas le temps de les éviter.

Cependant il se releva et commença à charger son attaque lance-soleil.

« Ne lui laisse pas le temps de faire son attaque Carapuce ! Utilise Poing Glace maintenant ! »

Carapuce se rapprocha de son adversaire dont les fleurs sur la tête s'illuminaient et frappa avec son poing couvert de glace vers le Pokémon plante qui tomba au sol alors que son attaque finissait de se charger. En retombant, l'attaque fut lancée vers le plafond.

Le temps imparti était écoulé, et Nathalie avait remporté la première manche. C'était maintenant au tour de Daniel contre Cassandra. Stari avait l'avantage du type su Caninos et semblait bien mieux entraîner. Le Caninos de Cassandra fut mis hors combat avant la fin du temps imparti.

« La finale opposera donc Nathalie d'Argenta à Daniel d'Azuria, espérons que ce combat soit aussi beau que les précédents » annonça la présentatrice.

Les deux amis se mirent face à face.

Puis quand le timing se mit en route ils commencèrent.

« Stari, Météores ! »

« Carapuce contre l'attaque avec Tour Rapide ! »

Les étoiles partirent en direction de Carapuce, mais Carapuce réussit à en contrer une partie en tournant sur lui même, mais se prit les dernières étoiles de plein fouet. Carapuce perdit des points, Stari un peu moins comme son attaque a été contré en partie.

« Stari, Tour Rapide ! »

« Carapuce, Poing Glace »

Carapuce n'eut pas le temps de charger son poing de glace car Stari arriva très rapidement.

« Stari, Météores ! »

Carapuce qui était par terre et n'arrivait pas se relever parce qu'il était sur le dos, se prit l'attaque de plein fouet sans pouvoir rien faire et fut mis hors combat.

Le jury arrêta le combat et déclara Daniel vainqueur. Celui-ci félicita Stari et alla voir si Carapuce allait bien pour féliciter Nathalie, qui ne lui en voulait pas après ce beau combat. On lui remit son ruban, et ils retournèrent dans les coulisses pendant que les spectateurs qui avaient mal aux mains à force d'applaudir sortaient pour rentrer chez eux.

Mateusz en avait profité pour aller sur la scène pour retrouver la présentatrice mais elle était déjà retournée dans les coulisses, et avant qu'il n'ait décidé d'aller voir, Bartek l'avait rattrapé et l'emmenait dehors en lui tirant l'oreille.

C'est donc dehors que Nathalie et Daniel retrouvèrent Aela, Bartek et Mateusz.

«Bravo pour ce concours Daniel ! Vous avez été super tout les deux ! » félicita Aela.

« Merci » répondirent -ils en chœur.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre Pokémon pour aller soigner Carapuce et Stari, avant d'aller en direction du Bourg-Palette, accompagnés de Mateusz, chacun comme il pouvait : Aela avec Bambiski, Mateusz qui la suivait avec Orzelodi, Bartek et Nathalie sur leur Ponyta et Daniel sur Feunard.


	65. Chapter 54 : entraînement pour la Ligue

En arrivant, la première chose qu'ils firent fut de passer chez les professeur Chen. Bartek présenta donc son parrain au savant, et il demanda à Mateusz de lui montrer ses Pokémon. Le Professeur Chen fut intrigué par ses Pokémon qu'il n'avait jamais vu et demanda la permission au jeune homme de pouvoir les examiner, ce qu'il accepta.

Donc pendant que le savant s'affairait émerveillé comme un enfant à qui on montre un tout nouveau jouet, Aela et Bartek allèrent voir le restant de leurs Pokémon, en train de jouer ou de se reposer dehors dans l'immense parc.

Puis ils retournèrent au chaud après avoir promis de revenir bientôt pour retrouver les deux hommes en train de discuter.

« Cela m'intrigue votre région...qui est le savant qui se trouve là bas ? » questionna avidement le professeur Chen.

« Et bien...à vrai dire, il n'y en a pas un, mais deux. Ils travaillent à Tychou, où se trouvent leur laboratoire, ainsi que dans la région de temps en temps pour mettre les données à jour. » avoua Mateusz.

« Pourriez vous me dire leurs noms et me mettre en contact avec eux ? J'aimerais beaucoup en savoir un peu plus sur les Pokémon de la région de Silésiu et peut être que cela les intéressera également de connaître des Pokémon de Kanto. » répondit le savant.

« Bien sûr. Les professeurs Bizocki et Nowok seront sans doute ravis de parler avec vous. Je leur en parlerai en rentrant si vous voulez bien, je ne connais pas leur numéro par coeur » termina le parrain de Bartek.

Après ce petit accord, ils quittèrent le laboratoire en saluant le savant pour rentrer à la maison. L'attraction fut bien entendu leur retour mais surtout les Pokémon plus qu'inconnu de Mateusz. Umbrea et Maciej n'avaient jamais des Pokémon pareil de leurs courtes vies, pas même à l'école pour Umbrea qui adorait pourtant se renseigner sur les Pokémon de la région et aussi des régions connues comme Johto, Hoenn ou Sinnoh.

C'est donc seulement après une foule de question qu'ils purent rentrer à l'intérieur Loupiflamme restant en dehors de sa Pokéball avec Kroligio qui étaient les deux plus petits de l'équipe, le lapin psy s'amusant à faire des tours de magie avec son chapeau haut de forme, sous l'œil émerveillé des enfants.

Mateusz repartit le jour suivant, après s'être bien reposé et après avoir promis des nouvelles rapidement et surtout de contacter le professeur Chen pour ce qu'il voulait.

Aela pouvait donc commencer l'entraînement de ses Pokémon au vue de la Ligue Pokémon. Avec l'aide de Nathalie et Bartek elle avait constitué une fiche pour chacun de ses Pokémon, établissant leurs points forts et leurs points faibles, et donc avait écrit tout ce qu'elle avait à améliorer.

Ne sachant pas vraiment par qui commencer, elle décida de laisser son petit frère choisir. Elle lui demanda donc de bien vouloir tirer une fiche au choix, puis une autre, et ceux jusqu'à la fin, décidant ainsi de l'ordre dans lequel chacun s'entraînerait.

« Merci Maciej ! Tu m'as été d'une grande aide » fit Aela avec un grand sourire.

« Mais Aela, ça va servir à quoi ces feuilles ? » demanda Maciej qui semblait ne pas comprendre en quoi des bouts de papiers étaient si importants.

« Et bien tu sais, je vais bientôt aller à la Ligue Pokémon, et pour ça, je dois entraîner Bambiski, Lis, Chantilly et tous les autres. Donc, poursuivit-elle en montrant les fiches dans l'ordre, ces fiches là m'aident pur savoir qui doit travailler quoi, et toi, en choisissant, tu m'as aidé à savoir par qui je commençais » termina-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Le garçon semblait ravi d'avoir aidé sa sœur, et voulait encore se rendre utile.

« Je pourrais venir avec toi pour l'entraînement dit ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Mais Maciek, tu as école...mais tu pourras venir le mercredi et le weekend si tu veux » finit la dresseuse en voyant l'ait triste que prenait son frère.

« Youpiii ! » s'écria Maciej en sortant annoncer la grande nouvelle à ses parents.

Aela regarda la première fiche en rangeant les autres dans un classeur à pochettes plastifiées dans l'ordre que son frère avait choisit. Le premier a devoir s'entraîner serait donc Miouda, sa Mimitoss.

La jeune fille attrapa donc ses Pokéball et Lis, prit ses affaires chaudes pour aller à l'extérieur, et en prévenant tout le monde, son frère décida d'aller avec elle. Après tout, c'était samedi et Aela a dit qu'il pouvait venir s'il voulait. Bartek et Nathalie vinrent aussi, et ils commencèrent donc par se rendre au labo pour qu'Aela récupère Miouda, Maciek avait prit avec lui Oush, son Miaouss, et ils repartirent à l'extérieur pour aller s'entraîner.

« Bon que dirais-tu de commencer par un entraînement qui porte d'abord sur l'endurance ? » demanda Bartek en lisant la fiche de Miouda quand ils furent arrivés dans la plaine à l'est du Bourg-Palette.

«Pour moi c'est bon ! »déclara Aela. «C'est ok pour toi aussi Miouda ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite à sa Mimitoss.

Le Pokémon hocha de la tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle était prête à s'entraîner durement. L'épreuve d'endurance commença donc. Pour se faire, Miouda dut courir pendant quarante cinq minutes à une vitesse constante. Comme ce n'était pas une épreuve de vitesse, elle pouvait courir à son rythme et éviter une course digne de Chantilly.

Une fois cela finit, la Mimitoss s'écroula par terre, épuisée.

« Je crois que tu as bien mérité une petite pause. » affirma la dresseuse brune.

Ils s'assirent sous un sapin où le sol n'était pas trop enneigé pour boire un peu de thé du thermos, et grignoter une barre de céréales, une au miel pour Miouda qui raffolait du nectar sucré.

« Aela, Oush il peut s'entraîner aussi ? » demanda Maciek.

Le Miaouss était en train de faire sa toilette un peu plus loin.

« Pourquoi pas ? Mais tu restes bien avec moi alors. » déclara Aela.

Après la petite pause, l'entraînement repris. Et cette fois, Miouda avait la compagnie d'Oush pour l'entraînement. Bartek avait décidé de faire quelques courses de vitesse cette fois. Le Miaouss de Maciej étant bien plus rapide que la Mimitoss d'Aela, il gagna à chaque fois. Cependant, l'avantage était que Miouda pouvait améliorer sa vitesse vu qu'elle avait un adversaire devant elle en repère, alors que le Miaouss ralentissait sa course sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble dehors pour reprendre des forces pour l'entraînement de l'après-midi. En effet, c'était cette fois Aela qui prenait en charge l'entraînement dans son ensemble et bien sûr tout cela était basé non pas sur le physique, mais sur les attaques.

C'est ainsi que Miouda put rendre ses attaques encore plus précises, déjà bien aidé par sa capacité spéciale œil Composé. L'entraînement se finissant enfin, ils rentrèrent tous à la maison et Miouda eut droit à quelques biscuits au miel pour avoir si bien travaillé.

Le prochain entraînement était pour Konoga. Bartek et Nathalie avaient décidé de venir eux aussi pour pouvoir faire une course entre eux. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils se rendirent le matin chez le professeur Chen, pour que Bartek et Aela récupèrent leurs Ponyta afin d'aller dans la plaine et commencer.

« On n'a pas à s'en faire pour l'endurance et la vitesse peut s'augmenter au fil des courses. Par contre, on va pouvoir travailler l'agilité et la force. » fit remarquer Bartek emmitouflé dans son manteau.

« Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? » demanda Nathalie qui s'y connaissait le moins.

« Pour l'agilité, ça peut être un simple saut d'obstacles, pour la force, en transportant ou tirant des charges lourdes ? » fit un peu pour lui même le jeune garçon.

Ayant trouvé ces idées, il commença par le saut d'obstacles, comme un gros tronc d'arbre renversé, une barrière, un cours d'eau. Konoga devait passé ses obstacles en course. Parfois Bartek corsait le jeu en faisant changer de parcours et la Ponyta devait réagir le plus vite possible. A la fin de la matinée, elle put se prendre un repas bien mérité, et c'est à ce moment que quelques flocons commencèrent à tomber.

« Voilà qu'il neige maintenant.. » marmonna Nathalie.

Heureusement, ils avaient prévu des vêtements chauds pour partir, et Konoga ne semblait pas souffrir du froid vu qu'elle pouvait aisément se réchauffer grâce à son feu intérieur. L'entraînement put reprendre, malgré un tourbillon de poudre blanche qui tombait du ciel, qui se retrouvait parfois fondu par les attaques feu du cheval de feu. Mais à un moment, en sautant un tronc d'arbre pour esquiver, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit, Konoga sauta bien plus haut que d'ordinaire avant de retomber au sol, mais un peu mal. Inquiète, Aela alla voir comment se portait son Pokémon.

« Konoga, tu ne t'es pas fait mal j'espère ? » demanda la dresseuse.

Konoga se remit sur ses pattes mais la chute l'avait un peu affaiblie.

« Mais c'était quoi au juste ? » fit curieusement Bartek.

« Rebond, capacité de type vol, où le Pokémon saute puis retombe sur son adversaire. L'attaque a trente pour cent de chance de paralyser son adversaire» lui répondit le Pokédex d'Aela.

« C'est que ça m'a l'air dangereux comme attaque mine de rien, surtout si tu ne la maîtrises pas... » se découragea Aela.

« Peut être que si on fait en sorte d'amortir la chute, ça peut le faire ? » hasarda Bartek.

« Oui mais il faudrait trouver des tapis, et je ne vois pas où on peut trouver ça. » avoua Nathalie.

Aela réfléchit un instant, avant d'avoir une idée. Elle demanda à ses amis de la suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvèrent devant le laboratoire.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens prendre ici ? » demanda Nathalie avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

Aela était déjà en train d'appuyer sur la sonnette et ne put répondre car le savant ouvrait déjà sa porte.

« Et bien Aela, tu as déjà finit l'entraînement ? » fit le professeur Chen, surpris.

« Non ! Konoga a appris une nouvelle attaque, mais ne la maîtrise pas encore bien, et je me demandais si vous aviez un endroit avec des tapis ou quelque chose comme ça pour qu'elle apprenne l'attaque rebond sans se faire mal. » débita la dresseuse.

Le professeur réfléchit un moment

« Malheureusement, je n'ai pas cet équipement là, mais je sais où tu peux te rendre pour ça » lui répondit le savant.

Il lui indiqua donc une salle de gym qui était dans les environs et où les dresseurs pouvaient apprendre toute sortes d'attaques à leurs Pokémon sans trop de mal.

Le trio s'y rendit donc. Le propriétaire les laissa entrer et Aela lui exposa son problème. Monsieur Dark, c'était son nom, les guida à travers le gymnase. C'était un grand bâtiment divisé en plusieurs sections. Dans une partie il y avait une piscine qui pouvait se rendre sur l'extérieur, mais qui était fermée à cause du froid ambiant, ce qui fait que si à l'intérieur on pouvait se baigner, à l'extérieur, l'eau s'était transformée en glace. Dans une autre partie, on retrouvait tous les accessoires de combat, du ring de boxe au mannequin robotisé. Une autre section semblait être faite pour les Pokémon de type feu et se trouvait dans une partie non exposée au feu. Enfin ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où les emmenait Mr Dark.

La pièce était plutôt grande, et le sol était dur dans une partie, molle dans l'autre.

« Voilà, ta Ponyta pourra partie du sol dure, pour atterrir sans mal sur le sol mou. » expliqua le propriétaire. « Sur ce, je vous laisse, il faut que j'aide d'autres personnes. »

Et il repartit, laissant les trois enfants seuls. Aela appela donc Konoga et lui expliqua le système. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, ils firent une petite pause et Aela alla voir Konoga dans la partie molle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses jambes ne suivent plus et elle tomba tête la première par terre, sans se faire mal.

« Bah alors Aela, tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes ? » demanda Nathalie en pouffant de rire.

« Euh...j'ai juste oublié à quel endroit le sol n'était plus dur... » se justifia Aela en se relevant.

Bartek et Nathalie éclatèrent de rire pour de bon, pendant qu'Aela arrivait enfin jusqu'à sa Ponyta, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui clochait. Après une petite mise au point, elle retournèrent toute les deux sur le sol ferme, et pour la énième fois, le cheval de feu essaya son attaque. Cette fois pourtant, elle réussit à atterrir sur ses quatre pattes.

« Elle y est arrivée ! » s'exclama Bartek.

Aela alla féliciter Konoga, et proposa une petite course pour finir l'entraînement, ce qui bien sûr, enchanta tout le mode. Ils partirent donc en remerciant le gérant, puis allèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville.

Bartek et Nathalie firent aussi sortir leurs Ponyta, et après avoir défini le parcours à faire pour la course, ils se mirent en place. Le départ fut donner, et les chevaux s'élancèrent au triple galop dans la plaine. Ce fut Nathalie qui gagna la course, suivit par Bartek et en dernier Aela, puisque Konoga commençait à être fatiguée par son entraînement.

Lundi, il se trouvait que c'était l'anniversaire d'Aela. C'était en effet le premier février. Mais n'ayant pas très envie de reporter l'entraînement de Wawelo pour la journée, la dresseuse sortit quand même en ayant prévenu qu'elle rentrerait pour le goûter. Bartek et Nathalie préférait rester tranquilles, et c'est donc seule qu'Aela partit récupérer son Amonita au laboratoire.

N'ayant pas encore eu l'occasion de combattre avec lui, Aela sortit son Performateur 0 pour connaître les attaques qu'il maîtrisait.

« Amonita connait les attaques Constriction, Repli, Morsure, Pistolet à O, Gros Yeux, Tir de Boue et Saumure . Sa capacité spéciale est Coque armure et permet d'éviter les coups critiques. » Lui apprit l'appareil.

«Bien, il n'y a plus qu'à voir tout ça. » répliqua Aela dubitative.

Elle débuta donc l'entraînement par une série d'attaques sur des cibles. La dresseuse s'étonna de voir que Wawelo rentrait dans sa coquille pour pouvoir lancer pistolet à O, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

L'entraînement dura bien une bonne partie de la journée, et à quinze heures, jugeant qu'ils avaient bien travaillé, Aela prit son Amonita dans ses bras pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison. En arrivant, elle trouva tout le monde qui semblait l'attendre.

« Ne te déshabille pas, on va chez le professeur Chen » lui donna pour seul réponse à sa question muette sa mère.

Ils partirent donc tous ensemble au laboratoire du savant, Maciej et Umbrea se réjouissant d'avance d'y aller. Aela ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une banderole où il était « Joyeux anniversaire » serait accroché là, et pas à voir Daniel et Guillaume ici non plus. Fidèle à lui même, son rival s'approcha et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un « bon anniversaire la crevette ! », ce qui fit grogner Bambiski.

Guillaume dut s'éloigner bien vite de la dresseuse du Dracaufeu avant de se faire griller une mèche de cheveux par le dragon de feu. Aela fut amené vers la table, où il y avait un gâteau au chocolat, et des biscuits, ainsi que des biscuits pour les Pokémon. Wawelo partit rejoindre les autres Pokémon d'Aela qui étaient déjà installés.

Après avoir soufflé ses onze bougies, puis manger du gâteau, ce fut l'heure des cadeaux. La dresseuse les ouvrit donc un à un. De la part de ses parents, elle eut des mitaines, et une nouvelle veste pour le printemps qui approchait, de son frère, un dessin avec un bonhomme fait tout en ronds et en bâton censé représenter Aela avec d'autres ronds et traits qui étaient selon Maciej les Pokémon d'Aela. De la part d'Umbrea, elle reçut un foulard de couleur verte. Nathalie lui avait acheté ce qu'il fallait pour nettoyer ses badges et ses Pokéball, Guillaume lui avait pris des cartes de Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh et Unys, Daniel avait concocté des Poffins et pris un livre traitant de ce sujet spécialement pour elle, et Bartek lui avait pris une peluche à l'effigie de Teddiursa, un mignon petit ourson de Johto avec une demie lune sur le front. Aela aimait beaucoup cette peluche car elle était trop chou et surtout, toute douce.

Elle remercia tout le monde, quand Bisounours lui apprit par télépathie qu'il restait encore une surprise. Elle termina donc ce qu'elle faisait avant de suivre la petite troupe à l'extérieur. Ses Pokémon l'amenèrent derrière un chêne.

« Bon alors, c'est quoi cette surprise ? » questionna Aela.

« Tu le sauras très bientôt » lui répondit Bisounours.

Quelques minutes après, Mew arrivait auprès d'eux. Aela comprit pourquoi ils devaient se cacher à la vue des autres. Mieux valait être prudent.

« J'ai une surprise avec moi pour toi Aela. » lui apprit Mew.

Il sortit de derrière son dos un petit paquet que la dresseuse prit avant de l'ouvrir. Elle contenait un pendentif avec une pierre en forme de goutte d'eau, qui changea de couleur dès qu'elle la prit entre ses doigts pour la regarder de plus près. De translucide, elle était passée à un vert sapin.

« Tiens tu es surprise Aela. » rigola Mew

« Bah oui...qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Aela.

« Une pierre qui change de couleur selon ton humeur. Il y a douze couleurs en tout. Le jaune veut dire que tu es inquiète. L'orange est pour quand tu es fatiguée. Le rose pâle indique ton impatience. Le rose foncé, c'est que tu es calme. Le violet clair, c'est pour la timidité. Le violet foncé c'est pour la cool attitude. Le bleu foncé nous apprend que tu es heureuse, le bleu clair que tu es amoureuse, le vert jaune est que tu es chanceuse. Le vert sapin c'est donc que tu es surprise, le vert clair montre ton optimisme, et quand la pierre est noire, il ne vaudra peut être mieux pas t'approcher car tu seras en colère. » expliqua le Pokémon légendaire.

Mew l'aida pour l'accrocher autour de son cou et la pierre vira au bleu foncé. Puis ayant fini, il lui donna autre chose.

« Encore un cadeau ? » demanda Aela en prenant le paquet.

« Oui de la part de tous. » lui répondit Bisounours.

La dresseuse ouvrit le paquet, et découvrit une sorte de chemise mais dont le bas dans le dos était plus long que le devant et arrivait jusqu'aux cuisses. Derrière le col, il y avait une sorte de capuche de la même couleur que le reste du vêtement. Le tout avait une couleur verte, sauf quelques détails brodés dessus, plutôt de couleur blanche, comme des edelweiss, ou encore une sorte de Pokéball sur la capuche. Aela remercia ses amis, et après avoir salué Mew, ils retournèrent au labo, les autres devant se demander ce qu'elle faisait.

L'entraînement continua ainsi, avec dans l'ordre Chantilly qui travailla son agilité ainsi que sa force et quelques attaques, Feri, qui dut travailler sa vitesse en faisant des courses contre le Pikachu de sa dresseuse sans faire de blagues en utilisant ses fouets lianes, Czuczu qui manquait un peu d'endurance, Gapcio, qui était encore un peu lent sur la terre était rapide dans l'eau, Nidorino était très agile grâce à sa très bon ouïe, mais pas très rapide non plus, Canard manquait d'agilité, Minimki de force, Babaorum avait l'avantage de pouvoir se rendre invisible, mais il avait tendance à trop être confiant en ça, et Aela avait peur que cela lui porte préjudice, donc elle travailla avec lui en lui interdisant de se rendre invisible, et elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas trop lent, mais pas très agile. Ils travaillèrent donc sur cet aspect de son entraînement et Aela lui lançait des bouts de bois qu'il devait éviter. Le pauvre Spectrum s'en prit un sur la tête tant il avait du mal, mais à la fin de la journée, ç allait un peu mieux.

Il y eut ensuite Talou, qui était un peu dans le même cas que Gapcio. Cependant en faisant des roulades sur le côté, il pouvait réussir à esquiver. Taijine pouvait être rapide, mais quand il était lancé, il avait du mal à tourner, donc ils durent revoir la réactivité. Choco avait tendance à mimer les autres et à prendre un miroir pour une vrai personne. Ce qui posait quelques problèmes à Aela pour l'entraîner, vu qu'une attaque reflet pouvait se montrer plus que réaliste. Bisounours avait le désavantage de ne pas pouvoir se mouvoir sur la terre, à moins de tremper le sol et de le glacer.

Les deux derniers jours étaient consacrés à Lis et à Bambiski.

Aela commença donc avec Lis. L'Evoli était plutôt rapide, sans pour autant l'être autant que Chantilly, elle était tout de même plus endurante, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force, et avait souvent du mal à esquiver quelque chose. La dresseuse décida donc de commencer avec une balle qui pesait bien deux kilos, que Lis devait faire avancer. Lis pouvait la tirer, la pousser, rien n'y faisait. Cependant, elle n'était pas une renarde pour rien et de ce fait là était plutôt rusée. Elle grimpa sur la balle et en marchant dessus, elle réussit à la faire bouger, ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire Aela. Pour travailler son esquive, Aela lançait des balles de tennis qu'elle avait retrouvé, et Lis devait les éviter. Elle renvoya la première d'un coup de tête et la balle atterrit sur le nez de la dresseuse. Puis au bout d'un moment, elle réussit à esquiver une des balles, mais pas celle qui arrivait derrière. L'entraînement se termina par un Poffin bien mérité.

Enfin le dernier jour, c'était le tour de Bambiski de s'entraîner. Le Dracaufeu était le plus fort de l'équipe d'Aela, bien que moins rapide que Canard dans les airs et que Chantilly sur la terre, il pouvait combattre très longtemps, grâce à l'entraînement commun de Bartek et Aela qu'il avait depuis qu'il était un Salamèche et avait aussi une certaine force. Le but de l'entraînement tout d'abord était de l'entraîner à aller plus vite quand il volait. Canard fut donc très utile pour ça, que le Roucarnage pouvait utiliser Vive-Attaque et était très rapide dans les airs. Et lorsque Bambiski réussit enfin à tenir tête à Canard sans pour autant gagner, Aela décidé de rajouter une difficulté supplémentaire, c'est à dire de faire la course avec quelqu'un sur son dos. En effet, ce fut bien plus difficile cette fois, et Bambiski avait un peu de peine à suivre Canard comme cela, mais il était têtu et finit par arriver à un semblant de résultat. Ils prirent une pause pour manger, avant de travailler les attaques, avant de rentrer.

La dresseuse revenait à peine chez elle, que Nathalie lui sauta dessus, visiblement surexcitée.

« Aela ! Il y a un concours dans dix jours à Carmin-sur-Mer, faut qu'on y aille ! » lui dit Nathalie avec des yeux de chat potté.

« Bien sûr qu'on y va ! J'ai fini mon entraînement ! Il faut juste que je récupère mes Pokémon, et on peut y aller. » lui répondit Aela.

Le trio fit donc ses au revoir aux parents d'Aela, avant de passer au laboratoire du professeur Chen, ou Aela récupéra les Pokémon qu'elle voulait, à savoir Bambiski, Lis, Chantilly, Talou, Miouda et Feri, et Bartek prit avec lui Tidou, Ponyta, Draco, Krabby, Salamèche et Doduo.

Et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils allèrent en direction de la cave Taupiqueur pour rejoindre Carmin-sur-Mer rapidement.


	66. Chapter 55 : le concours de Carmin

Après un long voyage qui dura près de six jours, le trio arriva enfin à Carmin-sur-Mer.

« On est arrivés ! » s'enthousiasma Aela qui rêvait de dormir dans un lit bien au chaud depuis leur départ.

Ils se hâtèrent d'aller jusqu'au centre Pokémon pour y faire soigner leurs Pokémon, mais ils apprirent qu'il n'y avait plus de chambres disponibles pour les nuits jusqu'au concours, et qu'ils pouvaient se rendre à l'auberge des dresseurs qui était au sud de la ville s'ils le souhaitaient.

Après avoir récupérés leurs Pokémon en plein forme, ils se mirent donc en quête de cette fameuse auberge. Ils finirent par la trouver. Il s'agissait d'un grand chalet de bois, qui avait l'air en bon état, et où était indiqué par une enseigne que c'était bien l'auberge qu'ils cherchaient. Aela, Bartek et Nathalie y entrèrent et se rendirent à la réception.

« Bonjour, heu, on voudrait savoir s'il vous reste une chambre de disponible ou non » demanda Aela un peu intimidée.

La femme de l'accueil tapa sur son clavier et regarda l'information qu'elle voulait sur l'ordinateur.

« Vous avez de la chance, il reste une chambre de trois. Vous restez pour combien de temps ? » demanda la réceptionniste.

« Cinq jours, on vient pour le concours » répondit Nathalie à la place de son amie.

« Très bien. » La femme partit chercher la clé et leur indiqua aussi le prix qu'ils paieraient en fin de séjour et leur tendit ce qu'ils attendaient.

Ils étaient en chambre 132. Ils s'y rendirent. C'était une pièce avec un lit superposé et un lit normal. Il y avait des commodes pour mettre les vêtements et un porte-manteau. Aela prit le lit du haut, Bartek celui du bas et Nathalie celui qui était seul. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires et partirent se prendre une bonne douche bien chaude pour récupérer du long voyage qu'ils avaient fait.

Les jours passèrent très vite. Nathalie était allée voir où se déroulerait le concours, et le matin du concours, elle était allée s'inscrire avec Mimitoss pour pouvoir participer. Puis avec Aela et Bartek, ils avaient fabriqués des Poffins à la baie Oran pour s'amuser et dont Mimitoss semblait raffoler. Après avoir brossé une dernière fois son Pokémon, Nathalie regarda l'heure sur sa Pokégarek.

« Bon c'est l'heure maintenant. »

Elle enfila une robe violette qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux avec un serre-tête de la même couleur pour tenir ses cheveux, puis enfila un manteau pour ne pas avoir froid à l'extérieur avant de rejoindre ses deux amis pour se rendre sur le lieu du concours.

En arrivant, ils allèrent directement dans les vestiaires où il y avait du monde, et juste avant que la présentatrice ne donne le coup d'envoi, Aela et Bartek souhaitèrent bonne chance à Nathalie qui avait accroché son manteau sur le cintre prévu à cet effet, pendant que non loin d'eux, deux autres garçons avec un Galifeu à leur côté, un brun avec un manteau rouge et un Vipélierre sur la tête et un autre avec des cheveux aussi bleus que ses yeux faisaient de même avec une autre fille qui était aussi blonde que Nathalie, sauf qu'elle était habillée en jean et avec un gilet vert. Puis avec Lis et Tidou dans les bras, Bartek et Aela allèrent s'assoir dans les tribunes réservées au public.

La salle s'assombrit avec seulement la scène d'éclairée. Sur les sièges à côté d'eux c'était installés les deux garçons qu'ils avaient vu dans les vestiaires. Tidou était grimpé sur la tête de Bartek pour mieux voir et Lis avait préféré s'installer sur l'épaule d'Aela.

Le concours commença enfin après le speak habituel de la présentatrice. Daniel était présent lui aussi et utilisa cette fois son Miaouss. Il utilisa retour, qui forma un grand coeur, que Miaouss éclata en milliers de coeur rose grâce à son attaque Combo-griffe qui allèrent se propager dans le public.

Nathalie passa après un dénommé Patrice qui avait utilisé un Givrali, une des formes évolué d'Evoli. Elle inspira un bon coup avant d'entrer sur scène et elle appela Mimitoss. Elle lui demanda d'utiliser Rayon Signal et de viser le rayon avec Psyko, ce qui créa un arc en ciel, puis Mimitoss sauta dans les airs pour faire tomber sa poudre dodo dans l'arc en ciel, ce qui le fit scintiller sous les lumières des projecteurs.

Après encore quelques autres participants, ce fut cette fois le tour de la fille qu'ils avaient aperçu dans les vestiaires avec les deux garçons. Bartek crut rêver en entendant à côté de lui une voix féminine encourager la fille qui passait à présent. Médusé, il se retourna vers Aela pour lui chuchoter.

«Aela, je crois que le Pokémon qui est sur la tête du garçon peut parler.»

«Peut être, et alors ? On est là pour encourager Nathalie pas se prendre la tête avec ça. » lui retourna Aela.

Bartek retourna la tête vers la scène en regardant le Pokémon plante de temps à autre. Il finit pas se dire qu'il avait imaginer tout ça ou que la voix venait d'ailleurs et se concentra sur la prestation de la fille qui passait, à savoir Alisson. Elle avait envoyé sur la scène un Mélodelfe, qui utilisa métronome. Cela le fit effectuer éclat glace, et sa dresseuse lui demanda d'effectuer Poing-Comète. Les éclats de glace se transformèrent en particules givrés qui brillaient comme des paillettes avec les lumières, puis Mélodelfe lança Aromathérapie pou finir sa prestation.

Les derniers participants étant passés, le jury délibéra un instant, puis les visages des quatre demi-finalistes apparurent. Il y avait Daniel, Nathalie, Patrice et Alisson.

Les demi-finales commencèrent. La première opposerait Nathalie et Daniel et la deuxième Alisson et Patrice.

Nathalie et Daniel se mirent en place, ainsi que Mimitoss et Miaouss. Le top départ fut donné, et la demi finale commença.

«Miaouss, lance Tranche-Nuit ! » commença Daniel.

«Mimitoss ne le laisse pas faire, utilise Psyko pour le contrer !»

Le rayon psychique stoppa l'attaque de Miaouss et le repoussa, ce qui lui fit perdre des points.

« Continue avec Rayon Signal ! » fit Nathalie.

Un rayon vert se lança vers Miaouss qui se releva, complètement confus et marchant de ce fait comme quelqu'un de saoul.

«Miaouss ! Reprends toi, et lance retour ! » supplia Daniel

Mais Miaouss était trop sonné pour faire ce qu'on lui demandait et n'attaqua pas.

« Profites-en Mimitoss, utilise Psyko ! » fit Nathalie qui avait envie que le combat finisse.

Cette fois, l'attaque permit à Miaouss de reprendre ses esprits,mais il était très faible. Et la sonnerie retentit, indiquant la fin du combat.

Daniel avait perdu trop de point par rapport à Nathalie et fut donc logiquement éliminé. Il félicita son amie pour son beau combat et ils laissèrent la place à Alisson et Patrice.

Les deux adversaires montèrent sur la scène et se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Alisson souffla et tenta de contenir son stress pendant qu'elle sortait la Pokéball de Mélodelfe pour le faire apparaître. Patrice, quant à lui, fit appel à son Givrali.  
>« Mélodelfe, utilise Berceuse ! » ordonna Alisson.<br>Le Pokémon Normal chanta une petite chanson et Givrali commençait à fermer les yeux de somnolence.  
>« Résiste à cette attaque, tu peux le faire ! » s'écria Patrice.<br>Mais Givrali tomba rapidement dans le sommeil, faisant perdre des précieux points à son dresseur.  
>« Et maintenant, utilise Poing-Comète ! » poursuivit Alisson qui semblait prendre confiance en elle.<br>Mélodelfe s'élança vers son adversaire endormi et le frappa violemment en faisant apparaître des étoiles dans la scène. Ce nouveau tour de force fit perdre d'autres points à Patrice.  
>« Réveille-toi, Givrali ! » supplia-t-il à son partenaire.<br>En entendant la voix de son dresseur qui l'appelait, le Pokémon Glace revint à lui, prêt à reprendre le combat et à gagner.  
>« Utilise Métronome ! » s'écria Alisson qui ne voulait pas perdre une seconde.<br>Lance-Flamme fut choisi aléatoirement par l'attaque et le jet de feu s'avança vers le partenaire de Patrice qui se tenait debout à attendre.  
>« Voile Miroir ! » ordonna son adversaire avec force.<br>« Oh non ! » soupira l'adolescente.  
>Givrali fit apparaître une barrière lumineuse qui renvoya le Lance-Flamme vers son lanceur en doublant sa puissance. Mélodelfe fut incapable d'esquiver et se retrouva au sol. Cette stratégie fit perdre des points à Alisson.<br>« Utilise Vent Glace ! » s'exclama Patrice.  
>« Sers-toi à nouveau de Métronome ! » répliqua Alisson.<br>Ce fut cette fois-ci Tempête Verte qui fut choisi aléatoirement. Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent et provoquèrent une explosion qui fit perdre un nombre de points égal aux deux Coordinateurs. A ce moment-là, une sonnerie indiqua que le match était terminé.

Tout le public leva les yeux vers le panneau d'affichage , qui indiquait qu'Alisson venait de se qualifier pour la finale contre Nathalie.

Les deux finalistes furent appelées sur le terrain, et Nathalie fit face à Alisson. Quand le départ fut donné, Nathalie appela son Mimitoss et Alisson son Mélodelfe.

«C'est marrant, l'adversaire de Nathalie a le même prénom que sa mère, et elle se ressemble beaucoup quand même » fit Aela en riant.

« Tu as pas tord, c'est vraiment bizarre. » concéda Bartek.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la scène où le combat final commençait.

« Mélodelfe, Poing-Comète ! » commença Alisson.

«Attention Mimitoss ! Utilise Rafale psy ! » contre-attaqua Nathalie

Mimitoss se prit l'attaque de Mélodelfe mais profita de sa proximité pour lui envoyer l'attaque psychique. Les deux coordinatrices perdirent des points. Mélodelfe peut se relever.

« Utilise métronome ! » s'exclama Alisson

« Fais attention à toi Mimitoss ! » prévint Nathalie.

L'attaque utilisée fut Ultralaser, mais Mimitoss put esquiver au dernier moment.

« Contre-attaque avec Poudre Dodo ! » ordonna Nathalie.

Profitant du fait que l'attaque Ultralaser avait fatigué Mélodelfe, Mimitoss lança sa poudre dans sa direction, ce qui endormit Mélodelfe.

«Oh non ! » s'écria Alisson

«Utilise Psyko Mimitoss ! » fit Nathalie qui avait hâte d'en finir.

Le puissant rayon psychique atteignit sa cible endormit sans problème, le faisant même reculer de quelques mètres. La fin fut sonné, et en regardant sur le panneau, Nathalie avait une légère avance de point sur Nathalie.

« Et la grande gagnante du concours est donc Nathalie » scanda la présentatrice.

Elle lui remit son ruban.

Quand les coordinateurs furent retourner dans les vestiaires, tout le monde ressortit de la salle de concours. Bartek et Aela se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie. Ils y retrouvèrent le garçon aux cheveux bleus, celui au manteau rouge avec Vipélierre et Galifeu. Bartek fixait le Pokémon plante avec insistance, essayant de savoir si elle parlait oui ou non.

Le Pokémon, visiblement excédée, se retourna vers lui et lui lança « Tu veux ma photo ? »

Bartek fit des yeux ronds avant de se tourner vers Aela

« Ah tu vois, j'avais pas rêvé ! » fit Bartek à Aela.

« Mais j'ai rien dit moi » s'amusa Aela.. « Au fait tu es dresseur ? » demanda-t-elle au garçon au manteau rouge qui avait prit Vipélierre dans ses bras, visiblement gêné.

« Oui, je suis dresseur. Au fait, je m'appelle Jaden, et ...vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec Vipélierre . »

« Moi c'est Aela ! »

« Moi Denis » fit le garçon au cheveux bleus

« Et moi Bartek » termina Bartek.

« Dis Jaden, si tu es dresseur, ça te dit de faire un petit combat d'entraînement ? » demanda Aela.

« Je ne refuse jamais un défi ! » lui répondit Jaden avec fougue alors que Nathalie et Alisson sortaient enfin.

Jaden et Alisson sont les personnages de Kaminari.


	67. Chapter 56 : le combat contre Jaden

Le personnage de Jaden est un personnage de la fic de Kaminari, qui a bien voulu qu'on fasse un chapitre ou nos personnages principaux font un combat l'un contre l'autre. Il ne m'appartient donc pas!

Aela, Bartek et Nathalie suivirent Jaden qui les emmena un peu en dehors de la ville dans une plaine. Apparemment le garçon avait l'habitude de s'y rendre. Et il faut dire que c'était le coin idéal pour faire un petit combat, étant donné qu'il y avait de l'espace. Bartek, Nathalie, Denis et Alisson s'étaient installés en dehors du terrain pour suivre le combat.

«Je te propose un match à trois Pokémon, ça te va ? » lui demanda le brun à la veste rouge.

Aela hocha de la tête et se mit en position. Jaden parla avec son Galifeu qui se posta sur le terrain. La dresseuse décida de faire appel à Chantilly, son fidèle Pikachu. La souris électrique fit crépiter ses joues, prêt au combat.

«Le premier mouvement te revient.» fit Aela suffisamment fort pour que son adversaire l'entende.

«Merci ! Galifeu commence avec Lance-Flamme !» fit Jaden.

« Utilise Vive-Attaque pour l'esquiver Chantilly ! » dit Aela.

La puissante attaque de feu se dirigeait vers le Pikachu que celui-ci esquiva grâce à son attaque.

« Bravo ! Maintenant utilise Tonnerre »

Chantilly chargea son attaque électrique pour déverser toute la foudre sur son adversaire, qui l'avait esquivé un peu tard et s'était pris l'attaque sur son côté gauche.

«Galifeu ! Approche-toi de lui pour utiliser Double-Pied ! » ordonna le dresseur de Carmin.

Galifeu courut en direction de Chantilly qui para le premier coup mais ne put éviter la deuxième et retomba sur le sol.

«Chantilly, tu n'as rien ? » demanda Aela. Puis voyant qu'il se relevait sans trop de peine, reprit «Approche toi de lui aussi vite que tu le peux et utilise Queue de fer ! »

Le vif Pikachu courut à tout allure et après avoir esquiver un coup de Galifeu en passant sous ses jambes, il tournoya dans les airs et en visant son bras droit. Malheureusement, Galifeu para le coup avec Stratopercut, et Chantilly retomba sur ses pattes sur le sol.

«Galifeu, Déflagration ! Il ne pourra pas l'éviter ! » reprit Jaden !

«Chantilly, Fatal-Foudre ! » demanda Aela au même moment.

Les deux puissantes attaques se rencontrèrent et créèrent une explosion, mettant la scène du match dans un brouillard noir. Aela espérait que Chantilly allait bien. Elle fut soulager en voyant enfin ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Les deux combattants étaient encore debout.

Jaden marmonna quelque chose avant de lâcher « Utilise Boutefeu ! »

Le corps de Galifeu s'entoura de flammes brûlantes, et il chargea en direction de Chantilly.

«Chantilly, reflet ! » fit Aela.

Le Pikachu se dédoubla au bon moment et l'attaque Boutefeu toucha seulement un de ses reflets. Galifeu posa un genou à terre, épuisé du dur combat mais aussi à cause du contre-coup de son attaque.

«Allez Chantilly, utilise Tonnerre ! »

L'attaque électrique toucha cette fois de plein fouet Galifeu qui n'avait pas la force d'esquiver, et il fut mit hors-combat. Jaden alla aider Galifeu à se relever pour l'emmener auprès de Denis avant de se remettre en position. Il prit une de ses Pokéball et la lança dans les airs et sur le terrain, apparut un Evoli, ou plutôt une Evoli d'après le Pokédex d'Aela, semblable à Lis.

«Cette fois je commence. » déclara Aela. «Chantilly Vive-Attaque ! »

Le Pikachu, bien que fatigué de son précédent combat, s'élança à toute vitesse en direction d'Evoli.

«Evoli, utilise Météores ! » ajoutait Jaden presque simultanément.

Les étoiles que lancèrent l'Evoli touchèrent le Pikachu de plein fouet, qui fut envoyer au sol.

« Chantilly, relève-toi, s'il te plait » supplia Aela.

Puisant dans ses forces, il se releva tant bien que mal. Sachant qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus assez d'énergie pour continuer le combat, Aela continua « Allez Chantilly, attaque Tonnerre ! »

«Balle-Ombre » contra Jaden.

Les deux attaques explosèrent de nouveau, soufflant les deux Pokémon des deux côtés. Mais la fumée s'était à peine dissipée qu'Aela entendit distinctement son adversaire dire « Utilise charge ! »

La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette ne put que voir son Pikachu qui peinait à tenir encore debout se prendre l'attaque de plein fouet et finir hors combat.

Aela le rappela dans sa Pokéball et le félicita, avant de réfléchir et de choisir Talou. Elle vit Jaden sortir son Pokédex pour en sa voir plus sur son prochain adversaire, puis il commença.

« Evoli, attaque météores ! »

«Talou, Éclats Glace ! » répondit Aela du tac au tac.

Les éclats de glace touchèrent les étoiles de l'attaque météores et les deux attaques s'annulèrent.

« Dans ces cas, Evoli charge ! » reprit Jaden.

«Talou Coup D'Boule » dit Aela en même temps que lui.

Les deux Pokémon se chargèrent et se firent mutuellement des dégâts.

«Empêche le de t'attaquer, Chatouilles ! » fit le dresseur de Carmin.

« Oh non, Talou, Aquat-Jet, vite ! » le pressa Aela.

L'Otaria fit son attaque aquatique avant qu'Evoli ne commence ses chatouilles, et la renarde chancela en se prenant l'attaque.

«Allez, maintenant ! Coup D'Boule encore une fois ! » dit Aela.

Ce fut le coup de trop pour Evoli qui fut mise KO elle aussi.

Jaden se dépêcha d'aller porter secours à sa fidèle Evoli qui avait été bien amochée par la dernière attaque de l'Otaria d'Aela.  
>Le dresseur rappela Evoli à l'intérieur de sa Pokéball puis se retourna vers Aela.<br>« Ton Otaria est très bien entraîné ! » dit Jaden en souriant.  
>« Merci, il est vrai que Talou et moi sommes très proches ! » expliqua Aela, « mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te ménager ! »<br>« Jaden n'a plus qu'un seul Pokémon alors qu'Aela peut encore se servir de son Otaria d'un troisième qui n'a pas encore combattu ! » constata Denis, je me demande qui il va utiliser en dernier.  
>« Moi, j'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet ! » intervint Alisson.<br>« Sûrement la Vipélierre qui parle ! » dit Bartek « mais elle ne fera jamais le poids contre un dresseur du niveau d'Aela. »  
>« Elle va battre Jaden à plate couture ! » renchérit Nathalie.<br>« Tu peux le faire, Jaden ! » s'écria Alisson avec force.  
>Le jeune homme se tourna vers Vipélierre qui entra sur le terrain d'un pas déterminé.<br>« Tu vas utiliser Vipélierre ? » s'étonna Aela « ce n'est pas très surprenant ! Elle aura l'avantage contre un Pokémon de type Eau comme Talou ! »  
>« Puisque c'est nous qui avons perdu le dernier combat, nous allons prendre la première initiative ! » annonça Jaden en affichant un sourire conquérant « Vipélierre ! Utilise Tempête Verte, ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir ! »<br>Le Pokémon Plante fit un bond dans les airs et généra une puissante déferlante de feuilles qui fila à toute vitesse vers son opposant.  
>« Talou, sers-toi d'Aqua-Jet et entre à l'intérieur de son attaque ! » s'écria Aela.<br>Otaria enveloppa son corps d'une aura d'eau avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la Tempête Verte. Elle ne lui fit aucun dégât grâce au bouclier aquatique qu'il avait dressé pour se protéger.  
>« Esquive-le ! » s'exclama Jaden qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une riposte.<br>Au dernier moment, Vipélierre sauta dans les airs et passa juste à côté de Talou.  
>« Quoi ? » s'étonna la dresseuse.<br>« Et maintenant, réplique avec Lame-Feuille ! » poursuivit Jaden qui ne comptait apparemment pas en rester là.  
>Vipélierre fit s'illuminer sa queue en forme de feuille et toucha violemment l'Otaria qui fut par conséquent envoyé sur le sol.<br>« Bien joué ! » félicita le jeune homme avec joie.  
>« Talou, est-ce que tu peux te relever ? » s'inquiéta Aela.<br>En guise de réponse, le Pokémon Eau se remit sur ses pattes mais sa dresseuse voyait bien qu'il commençait à être sérieusement fatigué.  
>« Jaden vient de reprendre le cours du combat ! » commenta Denis «il peut encore remporter la victoire finale ! »<br>« C'est à toi de jouer, Jaden ! » renchérit Alisson.  
>« Il faut que tu reviennes à égalité ! » ajouta Galifeu<br>« Si Talou ne peut plus se battre, Aela aura des risques de perdre le match ! » remarqua Bartek.  
>« Elle va gagner ! » affirma Nathalie «tu l'as connais aussi bien que moi ! Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle n'abandonne jamais. »<br>« Nous devons en terminer au plus vite ! » dit Aela qui ne tenait pas à faire souffrir Talou d'avantage « reste à distance et sers-toi de Éclat Glace ! »  
>Le Pokémon Eau fit un bond en arrière et lança des stalactites en direction de son opposante qui attendait les directives de son dresseur pour riposter.<br>« Vipélierre, utilise Fouet-Lianes pour te protéger ! » ordonna Jaden.  
>Le Pokémon Plante fit sortir ses lianes et frappa chacun des stalactites avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de lui infliger des dégâts.<br>« Ta Vipélierre est pleine de ressources ! » constata la jeune fille « je vais devoir trouver autre chose ! Puisque les attaques à distance ne fonctionnent pas alors utilise ta plus puissante attaque Cou D'Boule et finissons-en ! »  
>Talou s'élança à toute vitesse vers la partenaire de Jaden dans une ultime tentative de donner la victoire à sa dresseuse. Malheureusement pour Aela, Vipélierre parvint à esquiver l'assaut au dernier moment.<br>« C'est le moment ou jamais ! » s'exclama le jeune homme « sers-toi d'Attraction ! »  
>Le Pokémon Plante généra des cœurs roses qui encerclèrent Talou qui fut déstabilisé.<br>Soudainement, les cœurs touchèrent tous en même temps le partenaire d'Aela qui tomba subitement amoureux de Vipélierre.  
>« Sa Vipélierre maîtrise Attraction ! » s'étonna Bartek qui était décontenancé.<br>« Tu peux en finir maintenant ! » s'écria Galifeu avec ferveur.  
>« Vipélierre, utilise Lance-Soleil ! » ordonna Jaden.<br>Le corps de son équipière se mit alors à s'illuminer pendant qu'elle absorbait les rayons du Soleil. Elle fit alors apparaître une sphère lumineuse dans ses mains qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer sur son adversaire.  
>« Esquive-la Talou ! » s'inquiéta Aela.<br>Mais à cause de l'Attraction, le Pokémon Eau n'obéissait plus à sa dresseuse et fut frappé de plein fouet par la puissante attaque de son adversaire. Le choc l'envoya dans les airs et il retomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Le choc avait mis Talou hors combat.  
>«C'était un beau combat, Talou ! » affirma Aela « tu as bien mérité un peu de repos. »<br>Elle rappela le Pokémon Eau à l'intérieur de sa Pokéball avant de reporter son regard sur le jeune homme.  
>«Je me doutais bel et bien que c'était ta Vipélierre qui était la pièce maîtresse de ton équipe ! » avoua Aela «il y a quelque chose de très fort entre vous deux. »<br>«Il est essentiel d'avoir une bonne relation avec ses Pokémon pour être un bon dresseur ! » expliqua Jaden.  
>«Sur ce point, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! affirma Aela, mais il me reste encore un Pokémon pour remporter la victoire finale.<p>

Elle sortit une nouvelle Pokéball tandis que Jaden se demandait à qui allait faire appel cette fois-ci.  
>-Miouda, c'est à toi ! s'exclama Aela en envoyant sa Mimitoss au combat.<br>« Commence avec Poudre Dodo ! » s'exclama Aela.  
>Mimitoss envoya une poudre soporifique en direction du Pokémon plante du jeune homme qui se tenait prête à toute éventualité.<br>«Repousse avec Phytomixeur ! » ordonna-t-il.  
>Avec l'aide de sa queue, Vipélierre fit apparaître une tornade de couleur verte qui dissipa la Poudre Dodo. Le Pokémon Insecte fut emporté et envoyé au sol.<br>«Tu vas bien ? » demanda Aela.  
>Mimitoss se releva et n'était visiblement pas prête à abandonner.<br>«Puisque tu aimes les attaques en traître, je vais t'en donner ! » annonça Jaden, « c'est le moment d'utiliser Attraction. »  
>Vipélierre fit à nouveau apparaître des cœurs roses qui encerclèrent Miouda.<br>«Désolé de te décevoir ! » dit Aela avec un sourire.  
>Miouda étant en effet une femelle tout comme Vipélierre, l'attaque n'eut aucun effet.<br>«C'est à nous de jouer maintenant ! » s'exclama la dresseuse « utilise Rafale Psy ! »  
>«Il faut que tu l'esquives ! » répliqua Jaden.<br>Malheureusement, les facultés psychiques de Miouda furent trop rapides si bien que le Pokémon Plante fut frappé de plein fouet.  
>«Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda le jeune homme.<br>Vipélierre se releva.  
>«Approche-toi d'elle et utilise Lame-Feuille ! » ordonna le dresseur.<br>«Charge pour le contrer ! » dit Aela.  
>Vipélierre s'élança à toute vitesse vers son adversaire tout en faisant s'illuminer une nouvelle fois sa queue en forme de feuille. Au même moment, le Mimitoss s'approcha d'elle si bien que les deux femelles se frappèrent mutuellement et se repoussèrent en s'infligeant des dégâts équivalents. Elles se mirent alors à vaciller, signe que le combat allait bientôt se terminer.<br>«Lance-Soleil ! » s'écria Jaden qui comptait finir en beauté.  
>«Rafale Psy ! » riposta Aela.<br>Miouda prépara ses facultés psychiques tandis que Vipélierre faisait briller son corps grâce aux rayons étincelants du Soleil. Les deux opposantes se lancèrent leurs attaques respectives en même temps et furent à nouveau frappées toutes les deux.  
>Le choc les envoya toutes les deux sur le sol et elles peinaient à se relever.<br>«Tu peux le faire, je le sais ! » affirma Jaden.  
>«Nous y sommes presque, tu ne peux pas abandonner ! » supplia Aela.<br>Malgré les encouragements de leurs dresseurs, les deux Pokémon s'écroulèrent en même temps sur le sol. Elles étaient hors combat.  
>«Mais c'est … » commença Jaden.<br>«Un match nul ! » termina Aela.

Aela rappela Miouda dans sa Pokéball pour qu'elle prenne un repos bien mérité pendant que Jaden prenait Vipélierre dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main qu'il serra.

«C'était un beau combat. » le félicita-t-elle.

«Merci, tu es forte aussi. »répondit-il à son tour. «Au fait, je suppose que tu vas participer à la Ligue, je me trompe ? »

Aela lui sourit «Tu as raison je compte bien participer, et peut être que nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau là-bas. »

Bartek, Nathalie, Alisson, Denis et Galifeu arrivèrent auprès d'eux.

Jaden posa alors Vipélierre sur le sol. Bartek se remit à la fixer ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.  
>«Tu n'en as pas marre, je ne suis pas une attraction touristique ! » s'écria-t-elle avec colère.<br>«Mais comment elle a appris à parler ? » demanda Bartłomiej à l'adolescent.  
>«C'est une longue histoire en fait » avoua-t-il.<br>Le dresseur raconta toute l'histoire concernant la Team Météore à Aela, Bartek et Nathalie qui ne manquèrent pas d'être surpris. Apprendre qu'une Team avait utilisé les pouvoirs d'un diamant pour extraire le flux des Pokémon et leur accordant ainsi des facultés humaines comme la parole était assez incroyable à entendre.

Puis, ce faisant tard, les trois enfants saluèrent le groupe de Jaden, pour s'éloigner en direction de la cave Taupiqueur pour rentrer au Bourg-Palette.


	68. Chapter 57 : en route pour la Ligue!

Après quelques jours de voyage, Aela, Bartek et Nathalie étaient enfin revenus au Bourg-Palette. La deuxième semaine de mars commençait déjà, et le trio devait se remettre en route rapidement s'ils voulaient arriver à temps au plateau Indigo pour le tournoi final.

Aela récupéra donc les affaires dont elle aurait besoin, à savoir son bandana, ses nouvelles baskets, son chemisier et son pantalon, une bouteille d'eau à remplir en chemin, sa Pokégarek, et ses Pokéball, puis après avoir dit au revoir à ses parents, son frère et sa sœur qui promirent de suivre ses matchs, elle partit avec Bartłomiej et Nathalie en direction de Jadielle.

Décidant qu'ils iraient plus vite avec leurs Pokémon, Aela s'envola avec Bambiski pendant que Bartek et Nathalie allaient plus vite sur le dos de leurs Ponyta. Ils firent une halte au centre Pokémon pour la nuit, avant de repartir, en prenant bien soin de prendre de quoi manger pour la route jusqu'au plateau Indigo. Vu qu'ils avaient un peu de temps, ils décidèrent de faire le chemin à pied. Ils s'engagèrent donc sur la route à l'Ouest de Jadielle, pour pouvoir rejoindre leur destination.

Le chemin commençait à grimper, puisqu'ils devaient franchir un col du Mont Argenté. Des arbres délimitaient le chemin à suivre. Après une journée de marche, ils ne voyaient toujours pas le bout du col. Ils décidèrent donc de monter un campement pour la nuit.

Apparemment ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se rendre en ce moment même à la compétition, puisque deux dresseurs s'affrontaient plus loin. N'y faisant pas attention ils s'installèrent.

«Encore quelques jours de marche, et nous serons arrivés au plateau Indigo ! » s'enthousiasma Aela, impatiente d'arriver.

«Doucement la tornade, on est encore loin d'y être pour l'instant. » la modéra Nathalie.

«En tout cas, il y en a qui sont déjà sur les nerfs. » fit Bartek en montrant d'un signe de tête les deux dresseurs dont le combat semblait sans fin.

Tidou se faufila des bras de Bartek pour aller auprès du feu qu'Aela venait d'allumer avec l'aide de Bambiski, Lis et quelques uns des autres Pokémon vinrent le rejoindre, comme Feri, Talou, Mélofée ou Mimitoss.

«Je crois qu'il y en a qui ont froid. » s'amusa Nathalie, qui s'occupait de brosser Héricendre.

«Cela ne m'étonne pas, on est à peine au printemps. » répondit Bartek.

«Et vous, est-ce qu'un de vous trois est dresseur ? » questionna un des garçons qui combattait tout à l'heure.

Le trio se regarda avant qu'Aela ne réponde. « Oui, moi...mais pourquoi ? »

«Je paris que je peux te battre facilement, je ne fais que gagner depuis ce matin c'est fou ! » se vanta le garçon.

Aela commençait à être agacé par ce garçon.

«Alors, ça te dit un combat à un contre un ? » lui proposa le garçon, sûr de lui.

«Et comment ! » lui répondit Aela.

«Et c'est repartit.. » marmonna Bartek.

Il prit Tidou dans ses bras avant de suivre son amie qui allait plus loin pour le combat. Son adversaire, un garçon avec un manteau noir, des cheveux mi-longs qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules avec un frange qui lui cachait l'œil droit, et dont l'autre œil était violet, sortit une Pokéball de sa poche.

«Luxray, c'est à toi » fit le garçon en lançant sa Pokéball dans l'air d'où jaillit un Pokémon bleu nuit avec une étoile jaune au bout de la queue.

Aela dut sortir son Pokédex pour apprendre que ce Pokémon était de type électrique et qu'il venait de Sinnoh.

«Bambiski, c'est à toi de jouer ! » fit Aela.

Le Dracaufeu qui était en dehors de sa Pokéball alla se placer en face de son adversaire.

«Luxray, Crocs Eclair » déclara son adversaire.

«Envole-toi Bambiski ! » cria Aela.

Le Dracaufeu s'envola avant de se faire toucher par l'attaque de son opposant.

«Super, maintenant, lance-flamme ! » fit Aela à son Pokémon.

«Utilise Tonnerre pour le contrer » contredit le dresseur de Luxray.

Les deux attaques se heurtèrent et explosèrent, mais Bambiski qui était dans les airs ne fut pas touché, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son adversaire.

«Ne lui laisse pas le temps de voir de nouveau, Frappe-Atlas ! » fit Aela.

Dracaufeu plongea dans la fumée noir et en ressortit avec Luxray dans les bras afin de faire son attaque. Sonné, ce dernier ne fit rien pour se libérer et se retrouva à terre, avec beaucoup de mal à se relever. Son dresseur n'en revenait pas et avait apparemment du mal à trouver ses mots pour pouvoir contre-attaquer.

«Bon, j'aimerais bien en finir moi... Bambiski, Draco-rage ! » demanda Aela en voyant que son adversaire ne réagissait plus.

L'attaque mit hors combat le Luxray, et son dresseur le rappela, avant de s'enfuir dans un endroit loin de la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

Aela soupira «Bon, on va pouvoir se faire à manger et se reposer maintenant. Bravo Bambiski, tu as été formidable ! »

Le Dracaufeu fit un sourire en coin, puis ils retournèrent s'installer au campement, histoire de manger. Puis ils s'endormirent tranquillement, en ayant bien prit soin d'éteindre le feu avant de dormir.

Quelques jours plus tard, le trio arriva enfin en vue du plateau Indigo. Un stade immense s'y trouvait, et autour se dressait d'autres bâtiments, comme un centre Pokémon, un endroit pour loger les dresseurs, quelques autres pour les spectateurs, des restaurants de toutes sortes. Avec un large sourire, Aela courut en direction de son prochain objectif, suivie par Bartek et Nathalie qui semblaient avoir un peu de mal à la suivre.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans le village, le trio chercha des yeux le centre Pokémon pour y faire soigner leurs Pokémon. Dans le même temps, l'infirmière leur indiqua l'hôtel dans lequel ils seraient logés gratuitement pendant la compétition en temps que dresseurs.

«On a un problème. » fit Bartek en ressortant du centre Pokémon.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Aela «lequel ? »

«Avec Nathalie nous ne sommes pas dresseurs... » continua Bartek.

«Ah oui...je me demande où on va devoir dormir.. » se demanda Nathalie.

«Je propose qu'on aille demander dès que j'ai finis mon inscription à la Ligue. » proposa Aela.

Tout le monde étant d'accord, ils se rendirent au stade où on leur avait dit que les inscriptions avaient lieu et firent la queue en attendant leur tour.

«Au suivant ! » appela l'hôtesse après un dresseur.

Le trio s'avança, et la femme leva les yeux vers eux.

«On s'inscrit un par un, pas trois par trois. » fit-elle.

«On accompagne juste. » déclara Bartek.

«Ils sont avec moi depuis le début, il n'y a que moi qui m'inscrit. » Indiqua Aela.

«Très bien, dans ces cas, puis-je vois vos badges s'il vous plait ? » demanda l'hôtesse.

Aela lui tendit sa boîte à badges dans laquelle se trouvait ce qu'on lui demandait. La femme les examina un instant avant de demander à Aela son Pokédex pour procéder à l'inscription, ce qu'elle fit.

Ayant terminé, l'hôtesse lui rendit badges et Pokédex, avant d'expliquer «La cérémonie d'ouverture aura lieu demain soir dans le stade. Les matchs commenceront le lendemain, et vous connaîtrez votre adversaire la veille. Vous aurez d'abord droit à trois Pokémon jusqu'aux huitièmes de finale, puis à partir des quarts de finale, les combats se dérouleront en six contre six. On commencera par les trente-deuxièmes de finale. »

« Merci » fit Aela « et une question.. est ce que mes deux amis peuvent dormir au même endroit que moi, ou non ? » demanda-t-elle.

«Je ne sais pas, il faut voir avec l'hôtel des dresseurs. »

Bartek, Aela et Nathalie repartirent en remerciant l'hôtesse, et se rendirent donc jusqu'à l'hôtel. À la réception, le maître d'hôtel donnait les clés aux dresseurs qui s'étaient inscrits. Quand ce fut son tour, le trio s'approcha.

«Alors, à qui le tour ? » demanda l'homme.

«C'est mon tour, mais avant ça, je voudrais savoir quelque chose. » affirma la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

Le maître d'hôtel jeta un œil au groupe avant de dire «Tes amis aimeraient bien rester avec toi, je me trompe ? » fit l'homme en riant.

Aela, Bartek et Nathalie ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

«Bah comment vous le savez ? » questionna Nathalie.

«Vous n'êtes pas les seuls les enfants.. » déclara leur interlocuteur. «Et si l'un de vous me prouve qu'il est inscrit pour la Ligue Pokémon, alors il n'y a pas de soucis, tout est prévu pour ça. » expliqua le gérant.

Aela lui tendit le Pass qu'on lui avait remis à la réception du stade, et l'homme leur fit un grand sourire avant de leur remettre une clé.

«Voilà, une chambre avec trois lits les enfants » déclara-t-il.

Le trio le remercia avant de monter jusqu'à la chambre qu'on leur avait attribué. C'était une chambre avec trois lits comme on leur avait dit, ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait un visiophone, avec la machine qui permettait de récupérer ses Pokéball si on souhaitait procéder à des changements entre les jours de matchs.

Aela posa Lis et son sac sur le lit, avant de regarder la brochure qu'on lui avait donnée. Il y avait à l'intérieur le règlement pour la Ligue, tout ce qui entraînait une disqualification, comme par exemple l'utilisation de Pokémon trafiqué par l'humain.

«Je crois que Choco ne pourra pas participer. » dit Aela.

«Bah mince, le pauvre, il va s'ennuyer tout seul au laboratoire. » fit Nathalie peinée pour le Germignon de son amie.

«Je pense que je vais appeler d'ailleurs. »

Aela alla jusqu'au visiophone de la chambre pour appeler au laboratoire.

«Oui Aela ? » fit le professeur en reconnaissant la dresseuse.

«Professeur, j'ai besoin de parler à Choco par visiophone, c'est possible ? » demanda Aela.

«Bien sûr, je vais te le chercher.. »

Il partit de l'écran et revint quelques minutes plus tard, le Germignon dans ses bras, qui sauta sur l'écran en reconnaissant sa dresseuse et s'assomma du même coup.

«Contente de te voir aussi Choco, mais j'ai une triste nouvelle à t'annoncer...tu ne pourras pas participer à la Ligue, les Pokémon comme toi, Kaïminus et Héricendre font disqualifier leurs dresseurs. » expliqua Aela.

De l'autre côté de l'écran, Choco afficha un air déçu, puis partit rejoindre ceux qui étaient restés avec lui au laboratoire.

«C'était tout ce que tu voulais faire Aela ? Tu veux récupérer un de tes Pokémon peut-être ? » demanda le savant.

«Oui je veux bien professeur.. » fit Aela.

Elle lui demanda le Pokémon qu'elle voulait récupérer et mit une autre sur la machine pour procéder à l'échange. Quand cela fut fait, elle remercia le Professeur Chen et éteignit le visiophone, avant d'aller manger avec ses amis.

Après la douche, prête pour aller passer une bonne nuit, Aela alla se mettre dans son lit, Lis à côté d'elle, quand Bartek lui posa une question. «Dis Aela, tu es stressée pour demain ? »

«Un petit peu, » avoua Aela «mais demain ce n'est que la cérémonie d'ouverture, donc ça ira encore... »

«Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras très bien. » déclara Nathalie.

«Tant que personne ne m'oblige à me mettre en robe. » Rigola la dresseuse.

Et ils s'endormirent pour de bon, une dresseuse rêvant d'aller loin lors de la compétition.


	69. Chapter 58 : la cérémonie d'ouverture

Levée de bonne heure du fait qu'elle commençait à ressentir l'excitation dût à la compétition, Aela n'en pouvant plus d'attendre que ses amis se réveillent, décida d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur. Elle s'habilla rapidement et laissa un mot à l'attention des deux endormis, et Lis étant réveillée elle aussi, elles sortirent toutes les deux dans la rue.

Il était encore bien tôt, et le village était encore désert, ce qui allait fortement contrasté avec les jours suivant et aussi le soir même. Aela vit qu'un grand écran avait été installé sur la place centrale, pour que les personnes qui ne pouvaient pas suivre le match au stade puissent tout de même savoir ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Et bien entendu, les équipes de télévision se préparaient elles aussi à retransmettre tout les combats au monde entier.

«Lis c'est un grand jour. » fit Aela en s'asseyant sur un banc du jardin public.

«Liii ! » lui répondit l'Evoli, sachant que sa dresseuse parlait des matchs qui viendraient dès le lendemain.

«Tu te sens prête à combattre ? » lui demanda la jeune fille en la caressant entre les oreilles.

Pour toute réponse, Lis hocha de la tête.

«Allez, on va rentrer. » déclara Aela en regardant autour d'elle. « Il n'y a personne, il fait encore frais et Nathalie et Bartek vont finir par s'inquiéter si on ne rentre pas. »

Elle laissa son Pokémon s'installer sur son épaule puis reprit le chemin de la chambre qu'elle avait.

À l'intérieur, Bartek et Nathalie étaient déjà réveillés, et était en train de l'attendre pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ils allèrent donc sans plus attendre au restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre leurs repas.

«Alors la jeunesse, bien dormi ? » leur demanda le maître d'hôtel qui leur avait donné les clés de la chambre la veille.

Ils lui dirent que oui, avant de prendre ce qu'ils voulaient pur manger et d'aller s'installer à une table. Aela attrapa son bol de chocolat chaud et y trempa son croissant, puis ses tartines de pain, avant d'avaler le liquide devenu enfin tiède.

«Au moins, tu n'es pas stressée au point de ne plus rien avaler. » rit Nathalie.

«Je suis rarement stressée.. »avoua Aela. «Même quand on avait des examens importants à l'école, je n'étais pas stressée. »

«La chance, moi je n'arrivais pas à dormir de la nuit la veille ! » expliqua Bartek.

«Ah ça, c'était moi avant le début du voyage. » fit Aela en pouffant de rire.

Bartek lui tira la langue avant de finir lui aussi son petit-déjeuner.

«Bon, et si, en attendant la cérémonie d'ouverture, on passait la journée à nous occuper de nos Pokémon. Surtout que les tiens ont bien besoin de décompresser eux aussi. » dit la coordinatrice à son amie dresseuse.

«Bonne idée, et comme ça, ils pourront manger tranquillement.» admit la brunette.

Ils récupérèrent donc quelques affaires avant de sortir pour se rendre dans le parc. Ils étaient à peine arrivés que le trio croisa quelqu'un de bien connu.

«Mais...C'est Guillaume ! » bredouilla Aela.

«On est mal barrés.. » déclara Bartek.

«Pourquoi ça ? » lui demanda Nathalie.

Le dresseur se retourna.

«Aela, tu es là ! Alors tu as finalement eu ton badge ? » demanda Guillaume.

«Bien sûr, sinon je ne serais pas là. » sourit Aela.

«A quoi ça sert que tu sois venue, tu sais très bien que c'est moi qui gagnerait de toute façon. » affirma le jeune adulte.

«Je te rappelle juste qu'il n'y aura pas que moi en travers de ton chemin, Guillaume. » rappela justement Aela. «Bon je vais te laisser, on va s'occuper de nos Pokémon. »

«Très bien alors à la prochaine. » répondit Guillaume en s'éloignant.

Aela soupira et rejoignit finalement Nathalie et Bartek au bord d'un lac, qui préparaient déjà les repas de leurs amis Pokémon. La dresseuse se joignit à eux, puis libéra ses Pokémon. Bambiski, Chantilly, Czuczu, Feri, et Canard, qui rejoignirent Lis et les Pokémon de Bartek et Nathalie pour manger.

«Tiens, tu as récupéré Canard ? » s'étonna Nathalie.

«Oui, je ne sais pas si mes prochains adversaires auront un type privilégié ou des type différents, donc autant s'y préparer dès maintenant. » expliqua Aela.

«Tu as raison. Mais comment tu peux savoir ça ? » demanda Bartłomiej.

«Et bien, dans le guide, il est écrit que l'on peut aller dans la base de données informatique pour en savoir plus sur nos adversaires. J'attendrais le tirage au sort pour y aller, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée d'aller y faire un tour. » résuma la dresseuse.

Les Pokémon ayant finit de manger, ce fut l'heure du brossage, particulièrement pour le Héricendre de Nathalie qui adorait l'eau grâce à la Team Rocket et surtout qui détestait être sale, mais également pour tous les Pokémon d'Aela qui avaient bien besoin d'une petite séance de détente avec tout le stress engendré par le tournoi qui approchait.

La grande soirée approchait à grand pas, et pour éviter d'arriver en retard, Aela avec Lis sur son épaule, Bartek, Tidou qui était sur la tête de son dresseur et Nathalie se mirent en route pour le stade. À l'entrée du stade, ils reconnurent Cédric, qui était inscrit lui aussi.

«Aela ! » sourit Cédric. «Tu es là aussi. »

«Salut Cédric ! Je vois que tu as eu tes huit badges aussi » le salua la dresseuse.

«En effet... tu viens, il faut que l'on se rende sur le stade pour la cérémonie d'ouverture. » fit le rival d'Aela.

«J'arrive. » lui répondit-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà. «On se retrouve ici ? » demanda-t-elle à ses deux amis qui devaient prendre un autre chemin pour s'installer dans les tribunes.

«Bien sûr. À tout à l'heure Aela. » lui dirent Bartek et Nathalie qui suivirent le couloir pour s'installer dans les tribunes.

Aela alla de son côté sur le terrain, où quelques dresseurs, dont Cédric et Guillaume était déjà là. Elle rejoignit le groupe et attendit avec un peu d'impatience que le début de la compétition soit lancé.

Lorsque tous les dresseurs furent sur le terrain, un homme aux cheveux blancs qui devait être un peu plus petit qu'Aela monta sur l'estrade afin de prononcer son discours.

«Bienvenue à tous les participants ! » déclama-t-il d'une voix claire et amicale à l'aide d'un mégaphone « je me présente, je suis Hervé et nous sommes réunis ici pour les quelques jours à venir pour le prestigieux championnat de la ligue Pokémon où l'un d'entre vous pourra remporter la coupe et gagner sa place dans la Ligue des Champions auprès des plus grands dresseurs du monde. Vous êtes tous animés par le rêve de devenir des maîtres Pokémon et ce rêve ne peut se réaliser qu'en étant le dresseur le plus talentueux, le plus fort et le plus en osmose avec les Pokémon que vous avez capturé au cours de vos voyages initiatiques. »

«On sait déjà tout ça.. » marmonna Guillaume, qui entendait le discours pour la cinquième fois de sa vie.

«Mais que serait un championnat de la ligue sans le grand symbole de cette compétition ? je veux bien entendu parler de la mythique flamme sacrée de Sulfura ! » s'exclama Hervé.

Un homme plutôt sportif vu sa carrure, entra dans le stade avec une torche, monta les escaliers qui le menait à l'estrade, puis jeta le flambeau dans l'immense coupelle d'où jaillit une grande flamme.

«Maintenant que tous les éléments sont mis en place, je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à dire avant de passer aux règles du championnat : bonne chance à tous les participants qui se sont déplacés jusqu'ici ! »annonça le chef d'orchestre de la compétition.

Le stade fut rempli des bruits des applaudissements du public, recouvrant pour un temps celui que faisait l'hélicoptère qui filmait une partie de l'évènement avec d'autres caméra installées dans le stade. Quand les applaudissements se tarirent, Hervé expliqua le déroulement du tournoi, avant d'annoncer enfin les tirages au sort.

Sur le grand écran apparurent les visages des soixante-quatre participants à la Ligue, où Aela reconnut Cédric, Guillaume, Jaden et Alisson. Apparemment, Franck était absent. Puis les portraits se retournèrent et se mélangèrent, avant de se mettre deux par deux pour constituer les matchs des trente-deuxièmes de finale. La brunette affronterai une fille à la chevelure rose.

«Tous ces matchs qui seront certainement palpitants auront lieu demain dans les différents petits stades entourant celui-ci ! » annonça le président de la ligue Pokémon « ce n'est qu'à partir des quarts de finale que vous aurez l'immense honneur de pouvoir combattre dans le stade principal alors donnez tout ce que vous pouvez pour arriver jusqu'à ce niveau ! »

La foule applaudit de nouveau, et Aela put enfin quitter le stade à la recherche de ses amis. Ils l'attendaient déjà quand elle arriva dans le couloirs, et ils partirent ensemble à la salle informatique. Aela trouva enfin la photo de son adversaire et cliqua dessus.

«Amy » lut Aela «Elle a douze ans, et son équipe est surtout constitué de Pokémon de type insecte. » continua-t-elle en regardant la liste des Pokémon qu'elle possédait.

«Oui enfin, la base de données n'est peut-être pas à jour, donc méfies-toi quand même. » lui dit Nathalie.

«Je sais bien. » répondit Aela. «Je me demande sur quel terrain je vais devoir combattre » continua-t-elle en regardant sur l'ordinateur. «Ah voilà, le terrain roche, en début d'après-midi.»

«C'est celui qui est de l'autre côté de l'entrée du stade. » lâcha Bartek. Et combattre l'après-midi signifie que tu pourras bien te reposer avant.

«Je sais..et si on allait manger ? C'est que je commence à avoir un peu faim avec toutes ses émotions. » déclara la dresseuse.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel afin de pouvoir se restaurer, puis allèrent se coucher, Aela réfléchissant aux Pokémon qu'elle allait utiliser le lendemain contre Amy.


	70. Chapter 59 : 32eme de finale

Le lendemain matin, Aela partit se prendre une bonne douche et s'habiller avec les vêtements dans lesquels elle se sentait le mieux. Elle prit son pendentif pour l'accrocher à son cou, qui prit une teinte rose pâle, signe de son impatience à commencer enfin les combats. Repensant à l'équipe de sa rivale, elle décida de récupérer Taijine, son Tauros, avant d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Bartłomiej et Nathalie qui étaient prêts eux aussi.

«Alors, prête pour ton premier match ? » demanda Nathalie.

«Oui, je suis impatiente de combattre ! » déclara Aela.

«Tu as déjà une idée de qui tu vas utiliser ? » questionna Bartek.

«Bien sûr...si on s'installait sur la place centrale, ils retransmettent les matchs des quatre terrains en simultanés sur le grand écran. » proposa la dresseuse.

Trouvant que c'était une bonne idée, ils allèrent s'installer sur la place pour suivre les déroulement des combats. Aela reconnut Cédric, et Jaden un peu plus tard, qui gagnèrent tous les deux. L'heure de son match approchant, elle se leva, et partit avec ses deux amis en direction de son terrain.

Nathalie et Bartek la quittèrent à l'entrée en lui souhaitant bonne chance, pour se rendre dans les tribunes, puis la dresseuse alla dans le vestiaire afin de se préparer. Un autre écran plus petit montrait la fin du match qui avait lieu avant le sien.

«Applaudissons bien fort le gagnant de cette manche. » fit la voix du speaker dans son mégaphone qui résonnait dans tout le stade, pendant que les deux dresseurs quittaient le terrain pour laisser la place au match suivant. Aela dut attendre encore une dizaine de minutes que le terrain soit de nouveau en ordre, puis la voix du speaker retentit de nouveau : «Et maintenant, accueillons Amy qui nous vient tout droit d'Ecorcia de la région de Johto ! Son adversaire sera Aela, du Bourg-Palette ! »

Les spectateurs applaudirent quand les deux filles rentrèrent sur le terrain, l'une à l'opposé de l'autre.

Sur l'écran géant était affiché en vert Aela et en rouge Amy. Le tirage au sort désigna la dresseuse de Johto pour envoyer en premier son Pokémon.

«Amy devra envoyé son Pokémon la première, et c'est également à elle que reviendra la première attaque. » expliqua l'homme au micro.

L'adolescente aux cheveux roses attrapa une de ses Pokéball et envoya sur le terrain son Caratroc. Aela dut sortir son Pokédex pour en apprendre plus sur le Pokémon qui était de type insecte et roche. Puis elle attrapa une de ses sphères rouge et blanche.

«Wawelo, c'est à toi de jouer ! » fit-elle en lançant sa Pokéball d'où sortit son Amonita.

«Le match opposera le Caratroc d'Amy à l'Amonita d'Aela. Que le combat commence. » Annonça l'arbitre.

«Caratroc, attaque roulade ! » ordonna Amy.

«Sers-toi de pistolet à O sur le sol pour l'éviter Wawelo ! » annonça Aela d'une voix calme.

L'Amonita rentra dans sa coquille et fit ce qu'on lui demandait, s'envolant dans les airs.

«Caratroc a chargé son adversaire en utilisant son attaque roulade mais le stratagème utilisé par Aela a permis à son Amonita d'esquiver l'assaut de son adversaire. » clama le speaker.

«Wawelo, utilise ton attaque Saumure ! » poursuivit la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

«Caratroc, mets-toi à l'abri dans ta carapace ! » conseille Amy.

L'attaque eau de Wawelo toucha la carapace de Caratroc, l'envoyant contre un rocher du terrain. L'Amonita ré -atterrit sur le sol sans dégâts grâce à son attaque pour amortir sa chute.

«Caratroc est en mauvaise posture. » commenta le speaker «Mais il n'a pas l'air encore KO. »

En effet, Caratroc, affaiblit par l'attaque qui le touchait dans sa faiblesse et l'impact avec les rochers, ressortait la tête de sa carapace.

«Bravo Caratroc, tu es le meilleur ! » le félicita sa dresseuse. «Maintenant utilise repos. »

Caratroc s'endormit, sous le regard étonné de Wawelo et Aela.

«Drôle de stratégie de la part d'Amy de demander à son Pokémon de reprendre des forces en utilisant l'attaque repos. » constata le commentateur.

«Wawelo profite du fait qu'il dorme pour lui envoyer ta plus puissante attaque pistolet à O ! » déclara Aela.

Cependant l'attaque que fit l'Amonita n'était pas pistolet à O mais bien..

«On dirait qu'Amonita vient de se servir d'Hydrocanon » fit le speaker.

«Wawelo ne connaissait pas cette attaque pourtant. »affirma Nathalie.

«Le fait de combattre après le dur entraînement qu'Aela lui a fait l'a fait devenir plus fort, normal qu'il ait appris une nouvelle attaque. » assura Bartek.

Caratroc était toujours endormi malgré le choc de l'attaque du mur.

«Wawelo, utilise Saumure ! » continua Aela, décidée à en finir rapidement.

L'attaque d'eau toucha Caratroc au moment où celui ci se réveillait, et il ne supporta pas la cascade d'eau qui lui tomba dessus, et tomba hors combat.

«Caratroc est incapable de se battre. Amonita remporte la première manche. » annonça l'arbitre en levant son drapeau vert.

Amy rappela Caratroc dans sa Pokéball, puis en sortit une autre.

«C'est à toi de jouer, Parasect ! » annonça la dresseuse d'Ecorcia en laissant sortir son Pokémon.

«Wawelo, tu veux continuer à te battre ? » demanda Aela à son Pokémon.

L'Amonita leva une de ses tentacules pour affirmer que oui, tout en restant face à son adversaire.

«Cette fois le premier mouvement revient à Aela. » précisa le speaker à la foule.

«Wawelo, roulade. » s'exclama Aela.

«Attends qu'il arrive vers toi et sers toi de para-spore. » riposta Amy.

Wawelo se mit à l'abri dans sa coquille et roula à une certaine vitesse en direction de son adversaire, mais Parasect fit jaillir de son champignon une poudre orangée qui toucha l'Amonita Shiny. Paralysé, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

«Bien joué de la part de Parasect ! Maintenant son adversaire ne peut plus bouger ! » s'exclama le commentateur.

«Parasect, lance-soleil. » annonça la dresseuse de Johto.

«Wawelo, essaye de l'esquiver » supplia Aela.

Mais le pauvre Amonita ne pouvait plus bouger et se prit l'attaque surpuissante de Parasect, qui l'envoya contre un rocher plus loin.

«Achève-le avec balle-graine ! » ordonna Amy.

Parasect envoya une pluie de graines qui touchèrent de plein fouet Wawelo et le mirent hors combat.

«Amonita ne peut plus se battre, le gagnant est donc Parasect. » fit l'arbitre en levant son drapeau rouge.

«Elles sont à un partout. » constata Nathalie.

«J'espère que le prochain choix d'Aela sera le bon. » fit Bartek en croisant les doigts.

«Les deux dresseuses sont de nouveau à égalité. » annonça le commentateur. «Difficile de dire qui va gagner. »

Aela rappela son Pokémon dans sa Pokéball tout en le remerciant pour le beau combat qu'il venait de livrer, et attrapa une deuxième sphère.

«Canard, c'est à toi ! » annonça-t-elle en envoyant son Roucarnage.

«Le prochain combat opposera donc le Roucarnage d'Aela au Parasect d'Amy. » fit le speaker.

« Parasect, attaque spore ! » ordonna Amy.

«Canard, renvoie-lui son attaque en te servant de tornade ! » riposta la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

L'attaque de Parasect lui fut renvoyé, et il commença à somnoler.

«On dirait que Parasect vient de se faire avoir par sa propre attaque. » constata le commentateur.

«Maintenant Canard, c'est à toi ! Lance Aeropique ! » ordonna Aela.

Le Roucarnage toucha Parasect qui s'était endormi, lui infligeant d'important dégâts.

«Le choc de l'attaque n'a pas réveillé Parasect on dirait. » déclara la voix au mégaphone.

«Cru-aile ! » s'exclama Aela.

«S'il te plait Parasect, réveille-toi. » supplia Amy.

Mais le Pokémon insecte dormait toujours et se prit donc l'attaque de son adversaire qui l'envoya contre un des rochers.

«Parasect est incapable de continuer le combat. » annonça l'arbitre en levant son drapeau vert. « La manche revient donc à Roucarnage.

Amy rappela son Pokémon, et sortit sa dernière Pokéball. Sur le terrain, apparut un.. Dardargnan. Aela se figea.

«Oh non, pas un Dardargnan ! » soupira Bartłomiej qui savait qu'Aela en avait une peur bleue.

«J'espère qu'Aela va dépasser sa peur...sinon, elle n'ira pas loin.

«Ce combat opposera donc deux Pokémon qui peuvent voler ! Le combat risque d'être intéressant. » s'enthousiasma le speaker.

Sur le terrain, Aela était prise de quelques tremblements en constatant qu'elle allait devoir faire un combat contre sa phobie. Voyant qu'elle n'attaquait pas, Amy prit la première initiative.

«Dardargnan, Furie ! » annonça-t-elle.

Canard se reçut l'attaque, étonné de ne pas recevoir de directives de la part de sa dresseuse. Lis que ressentait la peur de se dresseuse, essayait de la faire revenir au combat comme elle le pouvait, alors que son camarade était en mauvaise posture.

«Dardagnan, double-Dard ! » continua Amy.

C'est à ce moment que Lis réussit enfin à tirer Aela de sa torpeur.

«Canard, lance vif - Aeropique. » riposta-t-elle

«On dirait que la jeune Aela s'est ressaisit, mais qu'elle est l'attaque vif Aeropique ? Je ne connais pas une telle attaque. » avoua le commentateur.

Bartek et Nathalie se demandaient ce qu'Aela avait encore inventé, mais virent que sur le terrain, le Roucarnage avait commencé une attaque Vive-Attaque qui finissait comme Aeropique, en bien plus rapide, ce qui toucha Dardargnan qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une riposte aussi rapide.

Cependant, il revint bien vite à l'assaut.

«Dardagnan, Plaie-Croix ! » lança Amy

«Riposte avec Tornade de sable ! » contra Aela

Une tornade mêlée de jet de sable toucha le Dardargnan, qui tomba au sol et se releva avec beaucoup de peine.

«Allez Dardargnan, tu peux le faire ! » l'encouragea Amy.

«Finis-en avec Cru-Aile Canard ! » déclara Aela qui avait hâte d'en finir.

L'attaque toucha le Pokémon insecte qui était trop affaibli pour esquiver.

«Dardargnan est incapable de se battre. La manche revient donc à Roucarnage » annonça l'arbitre en levant son drapeau vert. «Aela du Bourg-Palette remporte donc le match. »

«Applaudissons bien fort les deux dresseuses qui ont livré toute les deux un très beau match. » clama le commentateur.

Aela était allée féliciter Canard avant de le rappeler dans sa Pokéball pour qu'il se prenne un repos bien mérité, puis alla serrer la main de son adversaire avant de quitter le terrain pour laisser la place au prochain combat, sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Alors qu'elle sortait des vestiaires, Nathalie et Bartek la rejoignirent, suivis par la famille d'Aela.

«Papa ?! Maman ?! Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?! » s'exclama la dresseuse, surprise.

«On avait promis de regarder tes matchs non ? » répondit son père avec un clin d'œil.

«Donc on est venu. » termina sa mère.

«C'est toi la plus forte. » fit Maciej en lui sautant dans les bras.

«Moi j'ai eu peur de ta réaction quand Amy a choisit Dardargnan, mais tu t'en es bien sortie. »remarqua Nathalie.

«Oui, heureusement que Lis était là pour me faire reprendre mes esprits. » avoua Aela.

Puis ils allèrent manger tous ensemble à un des restaurants du village, en attendant que les matchs se terminent pour avoir le prochain tirage.

Le soir même, Aela regardait l'écran géant de la place, et reconnut de suite son adversaire. Pour les seizièmes, elles affronterait Cédric.


	71. Chapter 60 : 16eme de finale

Le match d'Aela ayant lieu cette fois le matin sur le terrain herbe, elle prépara ses Pokéball avant d'aller prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Elle ne connaissait pas tout les Pokémon de son rival, mais elle se doutait qu'il choisirait son starter. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas de type de prédilection, Aela avait fait plusieurs choix.

«Alors prête pour ton match ? » demanda Bartek.

«Oui, je crois. » répondit-elle avant de plonger le nez dans son chocolat chaud.

Quand ils terminèrent leur repas, ils se rendirent au terrain herbe pour le match d'Aela. Bartek et Nathalie lui souhaitèrent bonne chance avant d'aller s'installer dans les tribunes, alors qu'Aela se dirigeait vers le vestiaire.

Dans les tribunes, le commentateur présenta les deux rivaux, et Aela arriva en face de Cédric.

«Je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux. » assura Cédric.

«J'espère bien, parce que moi non plus. » lui promit Aela.

Ils se firent face et le tirage au sort désigna Aela pour envoyer en premier son Pokémon. Elle sortit donc une Pokéball, et la lança dans les airs.

«Taijine, c'est à toi de jouer ! »

«Très bien, mon Pokémon sera...Tetarte ! » répliqua Cédric en envoyant sur le terrain son Pokémon eau.

«Le premier combat opposera le Tauros d'Aela au Tetarte de Cédric. Le combat promet d'être palpitant. » annonça le speaker.

«Taijine, koud'korne ! » commença Aela.

Le Tauros s'élança, ses deux cornes vers l'avant pour frapper son adversaire.

«Tetarte, arrête-le avec Hydrocanon ! » riposta le rival d'Aela.

La force de l'attaque eau stoppa l'attaque du Tauros qui résista cependant pour ne pas reculer.

«L'attaque de Tauros est stoppée net par la riposte de Tetarte ! » s'exclama le commentateur.

«Tauros, saute sur le côté et Coup D'Boule ! » s'exclama la dresseuse.

Tauros fit ce qu'on lu demandait et avant que Cédric ait put réagir, il donna un violent coup de tête dans le ventre de son adversaire.

«Tetarte, relève-toi ! » supplia Cédric.

Le Pokémon eau se releva et se prépara à attaquer.

«Super, lance Plaquage ! »

Tetarte sauta dans les airs pour pouvoir atterrir sur Tauros.

«Attends qu'il soit près de toi pour l'envoyer valser avec koud'korne ! » Riposta Aela.

«Tetarte tente d'utiliser plaquage contre Tauros mais son adversaire l'envoie valser dans l'herbe avec une attaque koud'korne ! » expliqua le speaker pour les téléspectateurs.

Tetarte avait du mal à se relever.

«Taijine, vas-y, attaque bélier ! » annonça la jeune fille.

Tauros s'élança vers le Pokémon eau, qu'il envoya contre le mur, avant de s'arrêter essoufflé, à cause du contre coup de l'attaque.

«Tetarte est hors combat, Tauros est le vainqueur. » annonça l'arbitre en levant son drapeau vert, couleur d'Aela.

Cédric rappela son Tetarte et se prépara à envoyer sur le terrain son deuxième Pokémon. Il sortit sa Pokéball qu'il envoya dans les airs.

«Le prochain combat opposera Tauros à Goupix ! » s'exclama le commentateur.

«J'ignorais que Cédric avait un Goupix. » avoua Nathalie, plutôt surprise.

«Je ne le savais pas plus que toi. » avoua Bartek qui caressait Tidou derrière les oreilles.

«Goupix, déflagration ! » commença Cédric, apparemment pressé d'en finir avec le Tauros d'Aela.

«Oh non, Taijine ! » fit Aela, sachant que son Pokémon était trop épuisé pour esquiver l'attaque.

En effet, l'attaque de feu avait suffit à mettre le Tauros KO, et donc la manche était remporté par le Pokémon de Cédric. Aela rappela son Pokémon pour qu'il prenne un repos bien mérité, et attrapa l'une de ses Pokéball.

«Gapcio, c'est à toi de jouer ! » fit-elle en lançant la sphère dans les airs.

L'Akwakwak d'Aela apparut sur le terrain en face de son adversaire.

«Très bien, Gapcio, Aqua-jet ! » déclara Aela.

«Goupix, tiens le éloigné de toi avec Lance-Flamme ! » s'exclama Cédric.

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent et s'annulèrent dans une explosion.

«Profites-en Goupix, vive-Attaque ! » fit le dresseur à casquette.

Le Pokémon feu toucha son adversaire malgré la fumée qu'il y avait encore.

«Gapcio, concentre-toi et utilise Hydrocanon ! » lança Aela.

Akwakwak se concentra puis en ayant repéré son adversaire, lança sa plus puissante attaque eau, qui envoya valser le renard contre le mur. Cependant le combat n'était pas terminé, car Goupix se releva.

«Il est coriace. » remarqua Nathalie.

«Oui..il vient de se prendre une attaque de type aquatique et il se relève quand même » constata Bartek.

«Lii » se vexa Tidou qui voulait encore avoir des grattouilles sur la tête.

«Courage Goupix ! Utilise ta plus puissante attaque Déflagration ! » déclara Cédric.

«Retourne lui son attaque avec Psyko ! » contra Aela.

Usant de ses pouvoirs psychiques, Gapcio détourna l'attaque feu de son adversaire afin de la lui renvoyer. Goupix se prit donc sa propre attaque de plein fouet, qui cependant ne lui firent rien du tout.

«Je crois que ce Goupix a la capacité Torche. » constata Nathalie.

«Ce qui veut dire que ses attaques feu seront encore plus puissantes... » fit Bartek.

«Gapcio, Hydrocanon ! » fit Aela qui voulait en finir pour de bon.

«Goupix, Déflagration. » déclara Cédric au même moment.

Les deux puissantes attaques se rencontrèrent et créèrent de nouveau une explosion. Quand la fumée se dissipa enfin, les deux Pokémon étaient hors combat.

«Les deux Pokémon sont incapables de se battre, c'est un match nul. » déclara l'arbitre.

«Il ne reste qu'un Pokémon à chacun des dresseurs, qui l'emportera ? » fit la voix du speaker.

Aela et Cédric envoyèrent leurs derniers Pokémon sur le terrain au même moment.

«La dernière manche opposera donc Florizarre à Dracaufeu ! » annonça le commentateur.

«Un match entre starters. » fit Bartek, pensif.

«Aela à l'avantage du type.. » répliqua Nathalie.

«Tu sais autant que moi que ça ne veut rien dire...mais Bambiski est bien entraîné il peut gagner. » renchérit Bartek.

«Florizarre, Tranch'herbes ! » commença Cédric.

«Bambiski, envole-toi. » dit calmement Aela.

Le Dracaufeu évita l'attaque de son adversaire en s'envolant.

«Maintenant Bambiski, Lance-flamme ! » déclara Aela.

«Riposte avec Lance-Soleil Florizarre. » contra Cédric, inquiet.

Cependant, Florizarre mit trop de temps à préparer son attaque et l'attaque de feu le toucha avant qu'il ait finit de lancer la sienne. Son attaque s'évapora dans les airs, ne touchant pas son adversaire.

«Florizarre, on essaye autre chose, utilise poudre Dodo ! » déclara le dresseur.

«Bambiski, Ouragan pour lui retourner son attaque ! » fit la jeune fille.

L'attaque dragon capta la poudre endormante et s'approcha du Pokémon plante, trop balourd pour esquiver l'attaque. Il s'endormit.

«Allez Bambiski, Déflagration ! » ordonna la dresseuse.

L'étoile de feu s'approcha dangereusement de son adversaire qui dormait et ne voyait pas le danger se rapprocher de lui. Il tomba plus loin mais n'était toujours pas hors combat.

«S'il te plaît Florizarre, réveille-toi ! » suppliait Cédric.

«Bambiski, finis-en avec Cru-Aile ! » annonça Aela.

L'attaque envoya le Pokémon plus loin, et cette fois, il était hors-combat.

« Florizarre n'est plus capable de se battre. La victoire revient donc à Aela et son Dracaufeu . » annonça l'arbitre en levant son drapeau vert.

«T'es le meilleur Bambiski ! » fit Aela en sautant dans les bras de son starter.

Cédric avait rappelé son Pokémon et après avoir brièvement félicité Aela, il était ressortit.

La dresseuse était sortit à son tour, après avoir rappelé Bambiski dans sa Pokéball, puis avait rejoint ses amis.

«Aela ! T'es la meilleure ! » fit Nathalie en lui sautant au cou.

«Avec Bambiski ! » rappela très justement Bartek.

«Si on allait au centre Pokémon ? » demanda Aela. «Mes Pokémon ont besoin de repos. »

Approuvant cette bonne idée, ils allèrent voir l'infirmière Joëlle qui s'occupa des Pokémon d'Aela, avant qu'ils n'aillent au centre ville pour suivre le restant des combats, tout en mangeant un repas bien mérité.

Le soir même, Aela connut son prochain adversaire. Il s'agissait de Zoé, une fille de quatorze ans, avec les cheveux attachés en tresses. Elles combattraient sur le terrain eau.


	72. Chapter 61 : 8eme de finale

Récapitulatif des Pokémon d'Aela

Bambiski – Dracaufeu

Canard – Roucarnage

Minimki - Papilusion

Chantilly – Pikachu

Kobold – Nidorino

Gapcio – Akwakwak

Bisounours – Lokhlass (Shiny)

Babaorum – Spectrum

Konoga – Ponyta

Lis – Evoli

Taijine – Tauros

Miouda – Mimitoss

Czuczu – Draco

Talou – Otaria

Choco – Germignon

Feri – Bulbizarre

Wawelo – Amonita (Shiny)

Aela se réveilla en sachant à peu près qui utilisé. Le terrain eau avait la particularité d'être constitué de beaucoup d'eau et de quelques morceaux de terrain dur. Ce qui excluait d'utiliser des Pokémon qui craignaient l'eau et qui ne savaient pas nager.

Elle alla se prendre une bonne douche avant de s'habiller et d'attendre ses amis pour aller manger. Ayant fini, ils durent encore attendre jusqu'à la fin de la matinée pour se rendre sur le terrain.

L'heure arrivant enfin, Aela se prépara pour aller sur le terrain, pendant que Bartek et Nathalie allaient comme à leur habitude dans les tribunes.

«Le match d'aujourd'hui opposera Aela du Bourg-Palette, à Zoé de Doublonville. » expliqua le commentateur.

Encore une fois, Aela était avec le vert quand son adversaire avait le rouge. Le tirage au sort indiqua que Zoé devait envoyer son Pokémon la première. Elle prit une de ses Pokéball, et envoya sur le terrain un Lanturn.

La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette dut sortir son Pokédex pour apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un Pokémon eau / électrique qui venait de Johto.

La brunette sortit sa Pokéball, et laissa Feri apparaître sur un des plots flottants du terrain aquatique.

«La première manche opposera Lanturn à Bulbizarre. »

«Lanturn, utilise Étincelle ! » ordonna Zoé.

«Feri, Vampigraine ! » fit Aela.

Les deux Pokémon lancèrent leur attaque au même moment, mais l'attaque électrique ne fit pas trop de dégât à Bulbizarre, tandis que Lanturn commençait à perdre son énergie à cause de l'attaque Vampigraine.

«Bien joué Feri ! Continue avec Tranch'herbes ! » déclara la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette

«Évite l'attaque Lanturn, plonge dans l'eau ! » contra Zoé.

Le Pokémon eau se mit à l'abri dans l'eau, ne subissant aucun dégât.

«Feri, essaye de l'attraper avec Fouet-Lianes, et refait le monter à la surface. » fit Aela.

Le Bulbizarre attrapa l'antenne du Lanturn et le hissa de toute ses forces vers la surface.

«Profites-en Feri, Lance-Soleil ! » continua la jeune fille.

«Pas question, Lanturn, Hydrocanon ! » contra La dresseuse de Doublonville.

Les deux attaques se choquèrent en même temps, et créèrent une explosion, répandant de la fumée noire sur tout le terrain.

«Feri, essaye de repérer Lanturn grâce à sa lumière. » conseilla la dresseuse de Bulbizarre.

Le Bulbizarre tenta de voir une petite lumière à travers la fumée noire, et lorsque Lanturn s'approcha de lui, il esquiva aisément l'attaque, ayant vu qu'il s'approchait grâce à la lumière de son antenne.

«Super ! Immobilise le avec Fouet-Lianes...et je t'autorise à lui faire des chatouilles. » fit Aela avec un grand sourire.

Bulbizarre attrapa donc son adversaire et commença à le chatouiller à l'aide de ses lianes. Lanturn riait tellement, qu'il était incapable de bouger.

«Voilà une tactique étrange de la part du Bulbizarre d'Aela. On dirait qu'il utilise l'attaque Chatouilles, pourtant il me semblait qu'un Bulbizarre ne savait pas utiliser cette attaque. » disait la voix du commentateur.

«Lanturn, reprend-toi ! » supplia Zoé «et utilise ton attaque Coup d'jus ! »

«Allez Feri, finis-en, utilise Lance-Soleil ! » fit Aela qui voulait en finir.

Encore en train de chatouiller son adversaire, le Pokémon plante chargea la lumière du soleil dans son bulbe, puis en envoyant Lanturn dans les airs, il relâcha l'énergie solaire qu'il avait stocké, qui toucha le Pokémon eau de plein fouet.

Il tomba dans l'eau et lorsqu'il remonta à la surface, il était hors combat.

«Lanturn ne peut plus se battre, Bulbizarre remporte cette manche. » déclara l'arbitre.

Zoé rappela Lanturn dans sa Pokéball et en sortit une deuxième.

«A toi Aéromite ! » fit-elle en lançant la sphère.

«Le combat opposera maintenant Bulbizarre à Aéromite. » expliqua le speaker.

«Aéromite, utilise Tornade ! » commença Zoé.

L'attaque toucha Bulbizarre qui fut mis à l'eau.

«Feri ! Tu vas bien ? » demanda Aela, inquiète.

Bulbizarre se hissa tant bien que mal sur la plate forme et s'ébroua.

«Très bien, alors utilise Tranch'herbes ! »

«Riposte avec Psyko ! » déclara Zoé.

L'attaque de Bulbizarre se retourna contre lui, avec en plus l'attaque Psyko, qui l'envoya cette fois contre un mur.

«Bulbizarre ne peut plus se battre, la manche revient à Aéromite. » fit l'arbitre.

«Tu t'es très bien battu Feri, viens te reposer. » déclara Aela en rappelant son Pokémon dans sa Pokéball, avant d'en attraper une nouvelle. «Czuczu, je compte sur toi ! »

Sur le terrain apparut le Draco de la dresseuse.

«Czuczu, utilise Draco-Queue ! » commença Aela.

Le Draco s'approcha rapidement de son adversaire et se servit de sa queue pour l'envoyer violemment contre le mur du stade.

«Aéromite, tiens bon et utilise Psyko ! » riposta Zoé.

«Czuczu mets toi à l'abri dans l'eau. » conseilla Aela.

Draco plongea dans l'eau, évitant ainsi le rayon psychique.

«Czuczu Dracocharge ! » continua la plus jeune.

«Aéromite, Psykoud'boule » fit Zoé presque au même moment.

Les deux attaques frontales se choquèrent, et les deux Pokémon se repoussèrent en s'infligeant des dégâts.

«Czuczu, ne lui laisse pas le temps de souffler, Hydroqueue ! »

Cette fois, Aéromite n'eut pas le temps de riposter et l'attaque aquatique le toucha de plein fouet. Il se releva péniblement.

«Courage Aéromite ! Utilise Psyko ! » fit la dresseuse de Doublonville.

«Czuczu, plonge à nouveau. » déclara calmement Aela.

De nouveau, Draco plongea pour se mettre à l'abri.

«Fais le sortir de là Aéromite, attaque Tornade ! »

Le papillon utilisa son attaque tornade qui eut pour effet de créer une mini tempête à la surface de l'eau.

«Czuczu, sors de l'eau et ensuite Draco-Queue ! »

Le Draco sortit de l'eau à toute vitesse, et s'approcha de son adversaire , trop blessé pour esquiver, et l'envoya de nouveau contre un des murs du stade.

«Aéromite est incapable de se battre, la manche revient à Draco. » fit l'arbitre en levant son drapeau vert du côté d'Aela.

Zoé rappela Aéromite et prit sa dernière Pokéball. Le prochain adversaire de Draco était un Magneti. Dans les tribunes, Bartek eut un frisson, ne se rappelant que trop bien les altercations avec ces Pokémon.

«Magneti, Éclair ! » commença Zoé.

«Czuczu, renvoi lui son attaque avec Ouragan ! » contra Aela.

Au moment où l'attaque électrique se dirigeait vers lui, Draco envoya son attaque Ouragan qui absorba l'attaque du Magneti et lui retomba dessus.

«Magneti, Fatal-foudre ! » ordonna Zoé.

«Czuczu, hâte ! »

Le Draco augmenta sa vitesse et put esquiver de justesse la puissante décharge électrique.

«C'était moins une.. » souffla Aela. « Czuczu, Dracocharge ! »

L'attaque envoya Magneti contre un mur, mais il revint rapidement à la charge.

«Magneti, Bombaimant ! » ordonna la dresseuse de Doublonville.

Cette fois-ci Draco ne put éviter l'attaque et se prit l'attaque. Cependant, il se releva tout de même.

«Courage Czuczu ! Draco-Queue ! » fit Aela, espérant que le combat finirait rapidement.

Le Pokémon dragon fonça vers Magneti et lui assena un violent coup qui l'envoya sur le mur. En retombant à l'eau, il s'auto-électrocuta.

«Magneti est incapable de se battre, la victoire revient donc à Aela et Draco » déclara l'arbitre.

Aela sauta de joie et alla féliciter son Draco avant de serrer la main de son adversaire et de sortir à son tour.

Elle retrouva Bartek et Nathalie à la sortie comme toujours et ils se rendirent au centre Pokémon pour que Feri et Czuczu puisse reprendre des forces.

Le soir même, Aela apprit qu'elle devrait affronter Guillaume pour les quarts de finale, et Bartek fit une drôle de tête en voyant qui serait l'adversaire de la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.


	73. Chapter 62 : 14 de finale

En se réveillant le matin même, et sachant qu'il s'agirait de combats en six contre six dès maintenant, décida d'avoir une équipe équilibrée, et appela donc le professeur Chen afin de pouvoir récupérer quelques Pokémon dont elle aurait besoin.

Bartek avait décidé de ne pas trop parler, et semblait bien songeur depuis la veille. Apparemment, plus loin du terrain il serait, et mieux il se porterait.

«Bah alors Bartek, tu ne dis plus grand chose depuis hier. » fit la dresseuse, observatrice.

«C'est marrant il n'a pourtant pas un match important à faire. » rigola Nathalie.

«Ce n'est pas ça... » rougit le jeune garçon. «J'espère juste ne pas avoir à croiser ton adversaire. »

Ils finirent de manger, avant de se rendre au grand stade pour le quart de finale. Bartek et Nathalie allèrent rapidement dans les tribunes en attendant le match et furent rejoint par Daniel qui allait assister lui aussi au match.

«Salut Nathalie ! Salut Bartek ! » les salua-t-il.

«Daniel ! Tu es venu ?! » s'exclama Nathalie.

«Bien sûr. Je ne voulais pas manquer un match pareil. » fit le coordinateur dans un clin d'œil.

«Allez installe-toi, il y a encore une place à côté de nous. » dit Bartek.

«Bienvenue au grand stade pour le match de quart de finale opposant Guillaume, originaire de Sinnoh, à Aela qui vient du Bourg-Palette. » commença le commentateur, faisant taire soudainement les bavardages dans le stade. Les deux concernés rentrèrent sur le terrain. Lis était sur l'épaule d'Aela, légèrement stressée par autant de personnes. Alors qu'ils se mettaient en place, l'écran géant afficha leurs visages. Cette fois-ci, Aela était en rouge et non en vert comme depuis le début de la compétition, et en dessous se trouvaient six rectangles occupés seulement par des Pokéball.

Le tirage au sort désigna Guillaume pour faire appel en premier à son Pokémon. Le jeune adulte attrapa donc une de ses Pokéball, et il envoya sur le terrain un Arbok. Aela sortit son Pokédex, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de croiser d'Arbok durant son voyage, pour apprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'évolution d'Abo. Elle attrapa la sphère dont elle avait besoin, et envoya sur le terrain son Papilusion, qu'elle avait récupéré le matin même.

«Le combat opposera Arbok à Papilusion. » déclara le commentateur.

«Arbok, attaque Dard-Venin ! » commença Guillaume.

«Renvoie-lui avec Choc-Mental ! » riposta Aela.

«Tunnel. » ordonna calmement Guillaume.

Arbok creusa un trou dans le sol et s'y enfonça, faisant échouer l'attaque de Papilusion.

«Fais attention à toi Minimki, il peut sortir de n'importe où. » prévint Aela.

«Maintenant Arbok, Crocs Feu ! » s'exclama Guillaume.

Arbok sortit de sous terre et sauta sur Minimki, les crocs enflammés.

«Rafale Psy Minimki ! »

Le Papilusion utilisa son attaque de justesse, toucha Arbok qui était dans l'incapacité d'esquiver, le renvoyant au sol. Le serpent se releva avec quelques blessures.

«Si les attaques directes ne marchent pas alors on va faire autrement. Arbok, acide ! »

«Minimki, tornade ! » s'exclama la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

L'attaque d'Arbok fut prise dans celle de Papilusion qui toucha le serpent.

«Ne le laisse pas se remettre ! Attaque Rafale Psy ! »

Minimki utilisa ses pouvoirs psychiques et envoya son adversaire contre le mur opposé.

«Arbok ! Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta pour la première fois Guillaume.

Le Pokémon poison se releva tant bien que mal et repartit au combat.

«Super ! Crocs Éclair ! » continua le dresseur.

«Minimki, envole-toi. »

Malheureusement, le Papilusion s'envola un peu tard et l'attaque d'Arbok l'atteignit, le faisant zigzaguer dangereusement dans les airs.

«Courage Minimki ! Utilise Rafale Psy. »

Le papillon reprit ses esprits et visa son adversaire pour utiliser son attaque, alors que ce dernier essayait vainement de l'atteindre de nouveau avec une attaque morsure. Il l'envoya au sol, et cette fois Arbok ne se releva pas.

«Arbok est incapable de se battre ! » annonça l'arbitre.

«Reviens Arbok tu as fait du bon travail. » dit Guillaume en rappelant le serpent dans sa Pokéball avant d'en prendre une autre.. «Tu as peut être gagné cette manche ci Aela, mais le match est loin d'être finit. Carabaffe c'est à toi ! » termina-t-il en envoyant son Pokémon eau au combat.

Si elle était étonnée par ce choix, Aela ne laissa rien paraître. Mais dans les tribunes ce n'était pas le cas.

«Pourquoi il fait appel à Carabaffe alors qu'il aurait pu le garder pour plus tard ? » demanda Bartek.

«Tu te souviens qu'il vient de Sinnoh ? Il a probablement d'autres Pokémon bien plus fort avec lui qu'il réserve pour la fin. » expliqua Nathalie.

Sur l'écran géant, la deuxième Pokéball de Guillaume avait laissé place à l'image de Carabaffe.

«Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je vais commencer. » continua le dresseur. «Carabaffe, utilise Hydrocanon pour l'obliger à se poser. »

«Minimki essaye de dévier son attaque avec choc-Mental ! » s'alarma Aela.

Si le Papilusion parvint à dévier une partie de la puissante attaque aquatique, il se prit tout de même une bonne douche, et ses ailes étant mouillées, il dût se poser au sol pour les sécher et éviter de chuter de trop haut.

«Maintenant Carabaffe ! Coud'Krane ! » s'exclama Guillaume.

Le Pokémon eau se propulsa à grande vitesse vers Minimki et l'assomma d'un coup de tête.

«Minimki ! Relève-toi, tu peux le faire. » encouragea Aela.

Le Papilusion puisa dans ses réserves et se releva courageusement, mais finit par retomber, épuisé.

«Papilusion est incapable de se battre. Carabaffe remporte la manche. » déclara l'arbitre en levant le drapeau vert.

«Tu t'es très bien battu Minimki, tu as le droit de te reposer. » fit Aela en rappelant son Papilusion. Elle attrapa une autre Pokéball, et en laissa sortir Chantilly. Le Pikachu fit grésiller ses deux joues, montrant qu'il était prêt à combattre. Sur l'écran géant, la deuxième Pokéball d'Aela avait laissé place à la photo du Pikachu.

«Cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserai pas le loisir de commencer. Chantilly, tonnerre ! » fit Aela.

«Tu crois vraiment que je n'y avait pas pensé ? » railla Guillaume. «Carabaffe, abri ! »

La tortue se protégea grâce à son attaque, et ne subit aucun dégât.

«Flûte » marmonna Aela. «Si ça ne marche pas, alors utilise Ultimapoing ! »

«Contre-le avec Tour Rapide ! » contra Guillaume.

Le Pokémon eau rentra dans sa carapace et fonça en tournant sur lui même sur le Pikachu qui lui envoya un super coup de poing qui le fit tournoyer de l'autre côté.

«Profites-en Chantilly, Fatal-Foudre ! » s'exclama Aela.

«Carabaffe abri ! » fit le dresseur de Sinnoh, serein.

«Ah non, pas encore, Chantilly, Ruse ! » contra la jeune fille.

«Ruse ? » s'étonna Bartek dans les tribunes.

«Oui, c'est une attaque qui peut être utilisée même si le Pokémon adverse utilise Abri ou Détection. » expliqua Nathalie.

En effet sur le terrain, Carabaffe venait de se faire envoyer au sol par Chantilly.

«Carabaffe, debout. » supplia Guillaume en voyant son Pokémon en mauvaise posture sur le dos, incapable de se relever.

«Cette fois c'est la bonne ! Chantilly, Tonnerre ! »

Le Pikachu déchargea son électricité sur la tortue aquatique qui n'apprécia pas du tout l'attaque avantagée par son type. Il fut tellement secoué qu'il se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol, et put ainsi se relever.

«Carabaffe, c'est le moment, Hydroqueue ! » fit Guillaume.

«Chantilly, il faut que tu sautes pour éviter l'attaque au bon moment ! » expliqua Aela.

Le Pikachu attendit que l'attaque se rapproche de lui et se servit de sa queue comme d'un trampoline pour se propulser dans les airs.

«Aller, Fatal-Foudre ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

«Carabaffe contre-le avec Abri ! »

Mais l'attaque de Carabaffe échoua, ayant été utilisée plusieurs fois, et il ne put que se prendre la puissante attaque du Pikachu.

«Carabaffe est contraint à l'abandon. C'est Pikachu qui gagne la manche. » fit l'arbitre en levant son drapeau rouge.

Guillaume rappela son Pokémon et en sortit une autre. Il envoya au combat un Linéon. Aela dut ressortir son Pokédex pour savoir de quel Pokémon il s'agissait.

«Tu veux continuer Chantilly ? » demanda Aela à son Pikachu.

Pikachu fit oui de la tête avant de reporter son attention sur son adversaire.

«Très bien, dans ces cas, approche-toi de lui et utilise Queue de fer ! » commença-t-elle.

«Linéon, Tunnel. » fit Guillaume de son côté.

Alors que le Pikachu s'approchait de lui à grande vitesse, Linéon creusa rapidement un trou et s'y faufila.

«Fais attention à toi Chantilly. » prévint Aela.

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Linéon sortit de son trou et sauta dans le dos du Pikachu en lui donnant un coup de tête qui l'éjecta à terre.

«Chantilly, tiens bon. » supplia Aela.

Le Pokémon électrique se releva avec quelques difficultés.

«Vive attaque Chantilly ! »

«Coup D'Boule ! » fit en même temps Guillaume.

Les deux Pokémon se chargèrent et s'infligèrent mutuellement des dégâts et retombèrent au sol. Chantilly était plus fatigué que son adversaire à cause de son précédent combat et cela s'en ressentait.

«Allez Chantilly, Tonnerre ! » dit Aela qui savait que son Pokémon était à bout de force.

«Linéon Tunnel ! » fit Guillaume calmement.

Avant que la souris jaune ait pu lancer son attaque, le Pokémon adverse avait creusé un trou.

«Chantilly reflet ! » déclara Aela en espérant que le stratagème fonctionnerait.

Lorsque Linéon sortit de son trou, il ne toucha qu'un des reflets de Chantilly.

«Super Chantilly, Ultimapoing ! » s'exclama Aela.

«Linéon Coud'Boue ! » s'amusa le rival de la dresseuse.

Alors que Chantilly s'approchait dans le but de donner un coup à son adversaire, ce dernier utilisa son attaque, l'empêchant au passage de voir ce qui se passait.

«Finis-le avec Coup D'Boule ! » s'impatienta le jeune homme.

Linéon donna un violent coup de tête au Pikachu d'Aela qui tomba au sol.

«Pikachu est incapable de se battre. La manche revient à Linéon. » indiqua l'arbitre en levant son drapeau vert.

«Reviens Chantilly, tu mérites bien de te reposer. » déclara Aela en rappelant son Pikachu dans sa Pokéball. Puis elle prit Lis dans ses bras. «C'est à toi de jouer Lis. »

L'Evoli sauta de ses bras et fit face à son adversaire.

«Allez Lis, Vive-Attaque ! » commença Aela.

«Linéon, Crocs Fatals ! »

Alors que Lis s'avançait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait vers Linéon, ce dernier chargea et la mordit violemment.

«Lis, dégage toi ! Chatouilles ! » s'alarma la jeune dresseuse.

L'Evoli se servit du bout de sa queue pour chatouiller son adversaire, qui lâcha prise, en se roulant au sol, ne pouvant se retenir de rire.

«Bravo Lis ! Maintenant Morsure ! »

Lis mordit à son tour Linéon.

«Linéon, Tranche ! » contra Guillaume.

Le Pokémon qui avait repris ses esprits sortit ses griffes et assena un coup à Evoli, l'envoyant au sol.

«Lis est ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Aela.

La renarde se releva tant bien que mal, et se prépara de nouveau à attaquer.

«Très bien alors, utilise Météores ! »

Lis envoya des étoiles que son adversaire ne put éviter.

«Linéon, Tunnel ! »

Linéon creusa un trou pour se retrouver sous terre.

«Maintenant, sors de là et utilise Crocs Fatals ! » s'exclama Guillaume.

Linéon apparut juste derrière Lis qui se retourna trop tard et se fit attaquer par Linéon.

«Evoli ne peut plus se battre. La manche revient donc à Linéon. » déclara l'arbitre en levant une nouvelle fois son drapeau vert.

«Lis ! » s'exclama Aela qui alla récupérer son Evoli sur le terrain alors que sur l'écran géant la case s'était noircie.

Aela revint à sa place et laissa Lis se reposer contre son sac à dos, en préparant sa quatrième Pokéball.

«Babaorum, ça va être à toi de jouer ! » fit-elle en laissant son Spectrum apparaître.

Toujours aussi facétieux, Babaorum fit une grimace à Linéon histoire de le provoquer.

«Bon Linéon, utilise Coup D'Boule qu'on en finisse rapidement ! » s'exclama Guillaume.

Aela pouffa de rire lorsque Linéon passa à travers le Pokémon spectre.

«Bah alors Guillaume, tu as oublié que les attaques de type normal n'affectait pas les Pokémon spectres ? » rigola-t-elle. «Allez Babaorum, Vibrobscur ! »

«Et toi tu sembles oublier que les attaques spectres ne font rien contre les Pokémon de type normal. » railla Guillaume.

Cependant l'attaque toucha tout de même Linéon.

«Mais comment ..? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

«Vibrobscur est de type ténèbres... » s'exaspéra Aela. «Tu es sûr d'avoir dix ans de plus que moi? »

«Très bien, alors Linéon, Coud'Boue ! » fit Guillaume.

«Disparaît Babaorum ! » fit Aela.

Le Pokémon se rendit invisible, et Linéon ne put finir son attaque.

«Allez Babaorum, retour ! » ordonna Aela.

Du milieu de nulle part, un coeur se forma et atteignit de plein fouet Linéon.

«Linéon est incapable de se battre » indiqua l'arbitre en levant son drapeau rouge. «La manche revient donc à Spectrum. »

Babaorum fit une galipette dans les airs très fier de lui et fit une grimace à la caméra, faisant rire les spectateurs du stade.

Guillaume lui, envoya sur le terrain son Noctali.

«Babaorum, Coup Bas ! » commença Aela.

«Noctali, n'esquive pas puis Assurance. » fit calmement Guillaume.

Aela se demanda ce qu'il avait en tête d'autant que l'attaque de Babaorum toucha Noctali. Elle ne comprit que lorsque Noctali fit son attaque pourquoi il lui avait demandé de ne pas esquiver.

«Babaorum, tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Aela. Le Spectrum reprit ses esprits, mais l'attaque lui avait porté un sacré coup. «Alors lance Prlvt Destin ! »

«C'est quoi cette attaque ? » demanda Bartek.

«Et bien, si Babaorum est mis KO, Noctali le sera lui aussi. Pour l'instant elle n'a l'air d'avoir aucun effet, mais c'est bien jouer de la part d'Aela. » répondit Nathalie.

En effet, sur le terrain, Noctali n'avait pas reçu de dégât apparent, et apparemment son dresseur ne connaissait pas cette attaque puisqu'il ne s'en formalisa pas.

«Noctali, Feinte ! » s'exclama le dresseur.

L'attaque toucha Babaorum, déjà mal en point. Il résista cependant, mais il était assez faible.

«Courage Babaorum ! C'est presque finit. » l'encouragea Aela. «Utilise ton attaque Vibrobscur ! »

Le rayon toucha à peine Noctali, qui fit un bon sur le côté au bon moment pour éviter l'attaque.

«Allez Noctali, montre lui ce qu'est une attaque ! Assurance ! » fit Guillaume.

L'attaque mit hors combat Spectrum. Mais au même moment, Noctali s'écroula lui aussi au sol, hors combat.

«Les deux Pokémon ne peuvent plus se battre. » fit l'arbitre en croisant ses drapeaux, signe de résultat nul.

«Mais..comment ? » balbutia Guillaume qui n'y comprenait rien.

«L'attaque Prlvt Destin permet de mettre KO un Pokémon en même temps que le sien si tu ne le savais pas. » s'exaspéra Aela en préparant son prochain Pokémon.

Les deux dresseurs envoyèrent leurs Pokémon sur le terrain en même temps.

«Le combat opposera maintenant Bulbizarre contre Majaspic. » indiqua la voix du commentateur qu'Aela avait oublié pendant le cours du match. Elle dut de nouveau sortir son Pokédex, ne connaissant pas le Pokémon en question et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de la dernière évolution de Vipélierre.

«Majaspic, Aeropique ! » sourit Guillaume.

«Feri, immobilise-le avec Fouet-Lianes ! » fit Aela, étonnée qu'un Pokémon plante sache utiliser une attaque de type vol.

Cependant, le Bulbizarre ne put esquiver l'attaque à temps.

«Feri, ça va ? » s'inquiéta Aela.

Le Bulbizarre se releva avec peine.

«Très bien Feri, utilise Lance-Soleil ! » fit Aela, donnant le tout pour le tout.

Le Bulbizarre chargea son attaque en profitant des rayons du soleil et lança son attaque sur le serpent de plante.

«Majaspic, souplesse. »

Le grand serpent qui venait de se prendre l'attaque du Bulbizarre sans trop de dégât s'approcha de lui et lui assena un coup sur la tête. Feri zigzagua, sonné.

«Feri reprend-toi. » supplia Aela. «Et utilise Fouet-Lianes pour l'immobiliser. »

Pour Feri, utiliser ses lianes pour immobiliser quelqu'un équivalait à lui faire une attaque de chatouilles, chose qu'il adorait faire. Majaspic se roula par terre, secoué de rire.

«C'est pas vraiment ce que j'entendais pas immobiliser, mais ça ne fait rien. » rit Aela. «Feri, Bélier ! »

Le Bulbizarre cessa ses chatouilles et chargea son adversaire, lui faisant par la même occasion reprendre ses esprits.

«Majaspic, Aeropique ! » s'exclama Guillaume.

L'attaque toucha de nouveau Feri qui avec le contrecoup de Bélier, commençait à ne plus tenir debout.

«Tiens bon Feri ! » encouragea Aela.

Mais malgré les encouragements de sa dresseuse, le Bulbizarre fut mis hors combat.

«Merci Feri tu t'es très bien battu. » fit la dresseuse en le rappelant dans sa Pokéball et en prenant sa dernière Pokéball. «Bambiski c'est à toi mon grand ! »

Sur le terrain se trouvait maintenant le Dracaufeu d'Aela, qui s'envola avant que son adversaire n'attaque.

«Bambiski, lance-flamme ! » commença Aela.

«Majaspic, Phytomixeur. » s'exclama Guillaume.

L'attaque de feu brula les feuilles et toucha durement le serpent plante.

«Majaspic debout ! Et attaque Tempeteverte ! » fit le dresseur.

L'attaque toucha Bambiski, mais ne lui fit que très peu de dégât.

«Bambiski, Déflagration ! » continua Aela.

Le Dracaufeu cracha un puissant jet de flamme en forme d'étoile qui mit hors combat le Pokémon de Guillaume. Les deux dresseurs revenaient donc à égalité. Guillaume prit sa dernière Pokéball et envoya sur le terrain un Chimpenfeu.

«Chimpenfeu, Combo-griffe ! » commença Guillaume.

Chimpenfeu s'aida du mur pour arriver à la hauteur de Dracaufeu et le griffa plusieurs fois, énervant grandement son adversaire.

«Bambiski, attrape-le et Frappe-Atlas ! » fit Aela.

«Chimpenfeu, faufile toi au dernier moment dans son dos. » ordonna Guillaume.

Bambiski commença son attaque mais au moment de faire tomber au sol le singe de feu, ce dernier se faufila entre ses pattes et s'accrocha à son dos. Bambiski se reçut donc les dégâts de sa propre attaque.

«Bambiski, tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Aela

Le Dracaufeu s'envola de nouveau dans les airs, prêt à combattre.

«Très bien, utilise Cru-Aile ! » fit la dresseuse.

«Chimpenfeu, Tunnel. » fit calmement Guillaume.

Le singe de feu se cacha à l'intérieur d'un trou, et ressortit en sautant dans les airs quelques instants plus tard, sans toucher Bambiski qui ne touchait pas le sol.

«Poing-éclair ! » ordonna Guillaume.

Le poing de Chimpenfeu se chargea d'électricité et il donna un coup au Dracaufeu qui vacilla.

«Bambiski, profite qu'il ne peut pas esquiver pour l'attaquer avec Cru-Aile ! » contra Aela.

À son tour, Bambiski infligea des dégâts à son adversaire et les deux Pokémon retombèrent au sol.

Essoufflés, ils se relevèrent tous les deux avec peine.

«Bambiski, Lame d'Air ! » fit Aela.

«Chimpenfeu, Lance-flamme ! » contra Guillaume .

Les deux attaques créèrent une explosion. Quand la fumée se dissipa enfin, les deux Pokémon étaient toujours debout, mais les deux dresseurs savaient qu'ils étaient à bout de forces. Ils tombèrent quasi simultanément, mais le Dracaufeu atteignit le sol bien avant son adversaire.

«Les deux Pokémon sont incapables de se battre. Le gagnant est Guillaume, de Sinnoh ! » déclara l'arbitre en levant son drapeau vert.

Aela se précipita vers son Pokémon, qui se relevait avec peine.

«Tu t'es très bien battu mon Bambiski ! » dit-elle en sautant au cou de son Pokémon pour le remercier. «Même si tu as perdu, je ne t'en veux pas. » continua-t-elle en voyant les yeux du Dracaufeu briller. «On va attendre la fin du championnat, prendre quelques vacances à la maison et ensuite Johto nous attends ! » Elle fit une dernière étreinte à son Pokémon avant de le rappeler dans sa Pokéball et d'aller féliciter son rival.

«Tu as fait un très bon match ! » lui dit Aela.

«Merci, mais tu m'as donné vraiment du fil à retordre. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue. »

«Un peu..mais c'est comme ça. Et j'ai encore pleins de régions à visiter. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite ! »

Ils se serrèrent la main, avant de quitter le stade, Aela ayant récupéré Lis et son sac.

Elle retrouva à l'extérieur Bartek et Nathalie qui la félicitèrent pour ce beau match.

«Mais quand même, pas trop déçue d'avoir perdu si près du but ? »

«Non...Guillaume est bien plus expérimenté que moi à ce niveau là, même s'il fait encore des erreurs de débutants » rit Aela. Et puis, il reste bien des régions à visiter ! En attendant, il faut qu'on aille au centre Pokémon faire soigner mon équipe.

Ils s'y rendirent et attendirent un moment qu'Aela récupère ses Pokémon en pleine forme, puis ils allèrent dans le parc, le stress qu'éprouvait Aela depuis le début de la compétition s'estompant petit à petit.


	74. Chapter 63 : une aventure s'achève

«Aela, tu viens voir les demi-finale avec nous ? » demanda Nathalie le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner.

«Je ne sais pas. Je vais peut être suivre ça sur l'écran extérieur. Je préférerais aller me balader avec mes Pokémon. Ils ont tout autant besoin de décompresser. » hésita Aela.

«Je suis d'accord avec toi. Et puis il commence à y avoir du monde. Autant rester à l'extérieur, en plus il fait beau. » ajouta Bartek.

Ils se décidèrent donc à se rendre dans le parc après le petit-déjeuner, où Aela laissa sortir Bambiski, Chantilly, Babaorum, Feri et Minimki, Lis ne la quittant jamais puisqu'elle n'aimait pas être enfermée dans une Pokéball.

«Les amis, on va pouvoir se changer les idées ! » s'exclama Aela, enthousiaste.

Feri et Babaorum, qui aimaient tous les deux faire des farces, se mirent d'accord pour faire le plus de bêtises dans leur coin, sans que personne n'y fasse vraiment attention. Chantilly faisait un concours de vitesse, Lis jouait avec Tidou, Minimki allait de fleur en fleur pour se régaler de leur pollen, et Bambiski était resté là, ne sachant s'il devait allait se faire un tour ou faire autre chose. Aela lui proposa alors d'aller faire un petit tour rien qu'eux deux, dans les cieux. Elle confia la surveillance des autres à ses deux amis, pendant qu'elle grimpait sur le dos de son Dracaufeu et qu'ils partaient se faire un petit tour dans les alentours du plateau Indigo.

«Tu sais Bambiski, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir perdu. » fit Aela qui prenait un bol d'air frais.

Le Dracaufeu ne répondit rien, mais Aela savait qu'il s'en voulait beaucoup.

«Et puis, si je ne me trompe pas, Chimpenfeu était le starter de Guillaume quand il a commencé son voyage à Sinnoh... il a voyagé à Unys, à Hoenn, et à Johto avant de venir à Kanto. » continua la dresseuse. «Et tu sais quoi ? Je compte bien faire comme lui et voyager dans chaque région. Et pourquoi pas finir en allant dans la région de Bartek ? Je suis sûre que cela lui ferait plaisir, et toi aussi. »

Bambiski hocha de la tête, montrant son accord.

«D'ici là, je suis sûre qu'on va encore s'améliorer ! » s'exclama Aela en imaginant ses prochains matchs.

Ils redescendirent enfin rejoindre les autres, et Babaorum accueillit sa dresseuse d'une lichette et Feri de chatouilles. Bartek se relevait à grand peine, essoufflé.

«Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? » rit Aela en voyant la tête de ses deux amis.

«Babaorum et Feri se sont mis d'accord pour faire des blagues en commun... » expliqua Nathalie.

«Résultat, je me suis retrouvé par terre avant de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. » termina Bartłomiej.

Aela n'y tint plus et explosa de rire, vite suivit par ses deux facétieux Pokémon. Soudain sa Pokégarek sonna, elle avait un appel, et activa l'appel. C'était Daniel.

«Daniel ? » s'étonna Aela.

«Salut Aela ! Sacré match hier ! » la salua Daniel.

«Merci. » répondit la dresseuse.

«Pas trop déçue d'avoir perdu au dernier moment ? » demanda le coordinateur.

«Un peu. Mais mes Pokémon sont plus déçus que moi, et puis, on a décidé de voyager encore ensuite. On compte se rendre à Johto dès le mois de juin. » expliqua Aela.

«D'accord. Moi je pensais aller à Hoenn pour participer aux concours là-bas. »

«Bon courage à toi alors. » fit la dresseuse.

«Au fait, Bartek ! » appela Daniel jusqu'à ce que son ami arrive. «Tu savais qu'à Johto il y a des activités sport avec les Pokémon ? »

«Vraiment ? » s'étonna Bartek.

«Oui, apparemment, il faut récolter des médailles, enfin je n'ai pas tout bien compris, mais je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserai de le savoir. » expliqua Daniel.

Les yeux de Bartek pétillaient tant il était content à l'idée de pouvoir participer à un tournoi de sport. C'était exactement ce qu'il aimait.

«Bon sur ce..je vais vous laisser. » fit le brun

«A bientôt Daniel ! » fit d'une voix le trio.

Daniel leur souhaita une bonne journée, avant de raccrocher.

«Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des tournois de sport Pokémon ! » s'enthousiasma Bartek.

«Pour tout te dire, moi non plus. » avoua Aela.

«En tout cas, on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer entre Aela et ses matchs, toi avec tes tournois maintenant et moi avec mes concours. » s'amusa Nathalie.

«En effet. Je me demande juste comment on va faire pour savoir où se trouvent les différentes manifestations. Pour les badges c'est facile, mais pour les concours c'est à certains endroits, et si on ne sait pas où ils se situent...quant au tournoi, j'ignore comment c'est organisé. » réfléchit Aela.

«Nous verrons bien. » déclara Bartek. «En attendant, faut qu'on profite ! »

Ils suivirent les deux matchs de demi-finales, où Aela constata que Guillaume avait perdu contre un dresseur plus jeune que lui, à cause de ses bêtises, telles qu'il en avait fait lors de son match contre Aela. La deuxième demi-finale avait opposé un garçon avec une casquette et un casque sur les oreilles, à un autre adolescent aux cheveux argentés. Ce match ci avait vu la victoire de Jérémy, le garçon à la casquette.

Rentrant enfin prendre un repos bien mérité, ils suivirent le lendemain la finale entre Jérémy et l'adversaire qui avait sorti Guillaume de la compétition, qui perdit rapidement contre le garçon qui avait toujours son casque sur les oreilles.

Décidant qu'il était l'heure d'y aller, Aela, Bartek et Nathalie prirent le chemin en sens inverse, afin de rejoindre Jadielle. Le voyage dura plusieurs jours avant qu'ils n'atteignent la ville, et ils purent de nouveau se reposer en étant bien au chaud.

Nathalie décida de rentrer chez elle, à Argenta, jusqu'au trois juin, jour de l'anniversaire de Bartek, mais aussi jour où ils avaient fixé la date de leur départ pour Johto. Ils se retrouveraient à Jadielle. Regardant leur amie partir rejoindre pour quelques temps sa mère, Aela et Bartek firent ensuite demi-tour et allèrent tout les deux en direction de Bourg-Palette, où ils passeraient eux aussi une bonne partie de leur vacances, les parents d'Aela ayant décidé qu'ils pouvaient bien accueillir le jeune garçon le temps des vacances.


	75. Chapter 64 : des vacances bien méritées

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au Bourg-Palette, Aela voulait passer rapidement au laboratoire du professeur Chen pour que ses Pokémon prennent un repos bien mérité. Malheureusement il n'était pas là, et la dresseuse dut se résoudre à rentrer chez elle.

Ce n'est qu'en rentrant qu'elle vit que tout le monde semblait l'attendre dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison, ou plusieurs tables avaient été installées.

«Il se passe quoi au juste ? » demanda Aela.

«Une petite fête en ton honneur. » expliqua son père alors que Maciej l'avait rejointe pour sauter dans ses bras.

«Mais...pourquoi ? »

«Parce que tu as fait de beaux combats. » répliqua la mère de la dresseuse. «Viens t'installer ! »

Aela et Bartek rejoignirent donc la famille, les amis et le professeur Chen à la table, où étaient posés gâteaux, plats et salades. La jeune fille laissa sortir ces Pokémon pour qu'ils profitent eux aussi de la fête. Feri et Babaorum firent beaucoup rire Umbrea et Maciej en faisant des grimaces, les autres se reposaient ou mangeaient quelque chose.

«Au fait Bartek. » fit la mère d'Aela. «Est ce que ça te dit de venir en vacances avec nous dans les îles écumes ? On y va d'ici un mois et plutôt que de rester là sans rien faire, on voulait t'emmener avec nous. »

«Vraiment ? Vous m'emmèneriez ? » s'étonna Bartek.

«Bien sûr, et non, cela ne nous dérange pas » coupa-t-elle en voyant que le garçon allait protester.

«Alors c'est d'accord. » sourit Bartek. «Merci beaucoup ! »

Il partit annoncer la nouvelle Aela, qui fut contente d'apprendre qu'ils partaient en vacances et que son ami venait avec eux.

La journée avançant, il y avait de moins en moins de monde à la fête organisée par la famille d'Aela, et bientôt ils purent tout ranger.

Une fois fait, Aela alla au laboratoire afin de laisser ses Pokémon au professeur, à part Lis, et Bambiski. Bartek avait juste gardé Tidou avec lui, pour la même raison qu'Aela avec Lis.

Un mois plus tard, ils partaient prendre des vacances bien méritées dans les îles écumes, Lis, Tidou et Bambiski étant avec eux également.


	76. Chapitre bonus 12 : Tauros

_Parc Safari de Parmanie, point de vue de Tauros_

J'aime galoper. Galoper avec mon troupeau dans l'immense plaine où nous vivons. Parfois, nous rencontrons des dresseurs, et dans ces moments là, certains disparaissent, on ne les revoit plus par la suite. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'ils devenaient lorsqu'ils partaient sans que l'on sache comment.

J'y pensais les soirs, regardant les étoiles, la lune. Je pensais à ses amis que nous ne reverrons jamais. Mes parents disent que c'est la vie, qu'il faut s'y faire. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à eux tout de même.

Un jour, nous étions en train de courir, comme souvent. Qu'est ce qui fait que ce jour là, je me sentais bizarre ? Pourquoi avais-je le sentiment qu'il allait se passer quelque chose qui allait changer ma vie ? Les autres, comme souvent, ne m'écoutaient guère, et moi, je les avais suivit. J'aimais trop courir avec le groupe pour rester planter là comme un Chrysacier.

Nous courrions depuis près de deux heures, quand nous sommes passés près de trois humains. J'ai senti un objet rond me frapper la tête, puis plus rien. Je n'entendais plus le bruit des sabot assourdi par l'herbe, je ne courrais plus, je me retrouvais seul. Où étais-je au juste ?

Enfin, après un temps qui m'a semblé interminable, on m'a libéré dans une plaine, un peu plus petite que celle où j'avais l'habitude d'être. Un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années me regarda en souriant et m'invita à aller courir avec les autres Tauros.

Où voit-il d'autres Tauros ? Là bas...ce nuage de poussière..je crois que ce sont eux. Ils s'approchent et oui, il s'agit bien d'un groupe de Tauros, je les rejoint et part courir avec eux.

Le soir, quand l'humain nous met à l'abri, il me dit d'une voix.

«Au fait, ta dresseuse, Aela, aimerait te surnommer Taijine. J'espère que le nom te plait. » me dit-il.

Je le regarde, me demandant de qui il parle. De la personne qui m'a attrapé ? Sûrement.

En attendant je retrouve des Tauros que je connais et je suis content ici, je m'endors donc paisiblement dans mon box.


	77. Chapitre bonus 13 : Mimitoss

**Chapitre bonus 13 - Mimitoss - La douceur du miel**

_Parc Safari, point de vue de Mimitoss._

Les bois n'étaient pas très loin de ma cachette. Je regarde autour de moi pour m'assurer que la voie est libre. Constatant que c'est le cas, je cours avec hâte dans la petite forêt protectrice, où je vais pouvoir trouver mon met favori : le miel.

Je raffole de ce produit sucré qui coule entre mes babines, doré comme les rayons du soleil, ni trop liquide, ni trop solide. Je peux même y tremper des baies si l'envie me prend de les sucre avant de les manger.

Me voilà donc partie en quête d'un arbre qui pourra m'apporter ce que je veux. Je salue au passage quelques Chenipan qui se régalent de baies se trouvant sur un buisson avant de continuer ma route. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je désespère. Où vais-je pouvoir trouver mon arbre du bonheur ?

Je me sens défaillir. S'il n'y a pas de miel, comment vais-je me nourrir ?

Je veux juste mourir. Rendez moi mon miel !

Un Paras s'approche de moi, visiblement inquiet. Je ne le vois pas, trop occupée à me lamenter sur mon sort. Il me fait sursauter en me demandant ce qui en va pas. Je me retiens de lui envoyer une attaque Para-Spore pour la frousse qu'il m'a donné et je lui demande s'il sait s'il y a dans le coin un arbre avec du miel.

Le Paras me rit au nez et me tourne le dos pour repartie. J'en profite pour lui botter le derrière pour s'être moquer de moi, avant de l'endormir avec une Poudre Dodo. Le gêneur étant hors d'état de nuire, je reprends mon chemin, fâchée.

Finalement, mon odorat développé me fait de nouveau sortir de la forêt. Je sens une légère odeur de miel, un biscuit préparé avec mon plat préféré. Faisant fi du danger, je vais dans les hautes herbes de la clairière, le nez en l'air pour suivre sur l'odeur alléchante.

Je tombe malheureusement sur trois humains et leurs deux Evoli. Pourtant j'en suis sûre, l'odeur vient bien du sac de l'un d'eux. Un des Evoli me repère et prévient aussitôt sa dresseuse qui attrape une drôle de balle et me la lance dessus.

À bout de force par ma recherche et n'ayant rien mangé depuis le matin, je finis par abandonner et cesse de me débattre.

On me libère de cet espace dans un drôle d'endroit où le blanc et le gris domine. Mais l'humain à les cheveux gris, c'est dire ! Cependant, une certaine odeur que je connais parfaitement arrive à mon nez délicat et je suis l'odeur en courant, pour tomber enfin sur ma précieuse denrée : un gigantesque pot de miel !

J'aime cet endroit !


	78. Chapitre bonus 14 : Minidraco

**Chapitre bonus 14 : Minidraco - La fratrie déchaînée**

_Parc Safari de Parmanie_

Le Parc Safari était réputé pour regorger de Pokémon sauvages plus ou moins rares, que les dresseurs pouvaient tenter de capturer grâce à des Safariball. Mais le plus rare d'entre eux était sans doute Minidraco. Ce Pokémon de type dragon était en effet tellement difficile à trouver et à capturer, que la plupart des gens pensaient qu'il était légendaire, au même titre que Mew, ou les trois oiseaux légendaires de Kanto : Sulfura, Artikodin et Electhor.

Seulement voilà, l'ancien gérant du Parc Safari, décédé de vieillesse deux ans auparavant, avait réussis à prendre un cliché de lui à côté d'un Minidraco avec une croix sur le rond blanc se trouvant sur son front, et qu'il avait accroché dans son bureau. Malgré les nombreux dresseurs qui se présentèrent à partir de ce moment là pour tenter d'attraper le Pokémon Dragon, personne ne le trouva, laissant la légende bien en place et le parc désert de Pokémon à cause des nombreuses captures effectuées par les dresseurs qui étaient partis à la recherche du Dragon.

Mais depuis ce temps, des règles avaient été instaurées et le parc avait rouvert ses portes. Le Minidraco de la photo avait depuis évolué en Draco et avait eu un petit Minidraco, puis cinq autres, plus jeune que l'aîné. Parmi ces cinq là, trois étaient terriblement turbulents, et ne rataient jamais l'occasion de s'amuser en faisant des farces aux dresseurs qui s'aventuraient près du lac où ils vivaient cachés. Deux frères et une sœur, les deux autres femelles de la fratrie étant bien plus sages que leurs congénères.

« Allez venez ! J'ai repéré un dresseur qui n'a pas l'air doué à la pêche. » rit l'un des Minidraco un début d'après-midi, alors qu'un dresseur s'était installé sur la rive pour tenter de pêcher un Pokémon aquatique rare.

Son frère et sa sœur le suivirent aussitôt et se cachèrent derrière des roseaux, dont les racines s'enfonçaient dans le lac, à quelques mètres du pêcheur.

« Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? » demanda la sœur à son frère qui observait la scène en riant sous cape.

« Tu te souviens de la vieille botte qu'il y a au fond du lac ? On va lui faire attraper ce rare Pokémon ! »

Aussitôt dit, les trois farceurs replongèrent au fond de l'eau à la recherche de cette fameuse botte. Ce fut le frère qui n'avait pas proposé l'idée qui enfila la chaussure au bout de sa queue, avant de remonter vers l'appât qui attendait toujours d'attraper quelque chose.

« Accroche-le à l'hameçon maintenant ! » fit le plus farceur des trois.

Une fois cela fait, il tira un coup sec sur la corde, et le pêcheur remonta donc ce qu'il avait attrapé à la surface. Le dresseur fut terriblement déçu en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une simple botte, faisant bien rire les trois loustiques. Surtout que le jeune homme partit se trouver un endroit plus adapter pour pêcher autre chose qu'une botte.

« Je m'ennuie. » marmonna le Dragon qui avait remonté la botte. « On ne pourrait pas changer de farce ? Il n'y a plus de déchets dans le lac, et je commence à me lasser de cette blague. »

Le frère et la sœur ricanèrent en pensant aux lacets de la chaussure mais promirent de réfléchir à une autre farce à faire aux dresseurs.

_Le lendemain matin_

Les trois blagueurs se réveillèrent, mais n'avaient toujours trouvé aucune nouvelle farce à faire. Aussi se décidèrent-ils à se contenter de les observer en attendant que l'inspiration vienne. Après avoir mangé quelque chose de consistant pour la journée, les Minidraco trouvèrent un endroit tranquille d'où ils pourraient voir sans être vus.

Seulement voilà, la journée se révéla être très calme, peut-être même un peu trop à leur goût. Ce fut donc avec une joie non dissimulée qu'ils virent approcher trois jeunes dresseurs en fin de matinée, et qui en plus s'arrêtaient sur les bords de leur lac.

« Alors, une idée ? » demanda l'un des deux frères.

Les deux autres firent non de la tête. Celui qui avait posé la question reporta son attention sur les dresseurs. Ils étaient trois, comme eux. Deux d'entre eux avaient des Evoli avec eux, et le gris demandait régulièrement des câlins au seul garçon du groupe.

L'heure passa, sans qu'aucun des trois Pokémon Dragon n'ait une idée pour faire une farce. Les voyant remballer leurs affaires, le plus farceur se tourna vers les deux autres.

« Et si on allait avec eux ? On aurait tout le temps de leur trouver quelques blagues à faire comme ça. » proposa-t-il.

Les deux autres réfléchirent rapidement. Cela voulait dire quitter leur petit havre de paix, contre des blagues à faire. Leur amour des farces leur fit prendre leur choix. Alors que les trois dresseurs commençaient à partir, le plus blagueur décida de s'enrouler autour des jambes de la dresseuse qui était brune, alors que sa sœur boucha la vue du garçon et que son frère s'enroulait au bras de la deuxième fille.

Finalement, Aela, Bartek et Nathalie décidèrent de les garder avec eux, puisqu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir retourner en arrière, et eurent ainsi de nouveaux partenaires dans leur voyage à Kanto.


End file.
